Cataclysmic Era
by Do something about this idiot
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, he isn't an ordinary human, nor is he a human at all, when he transfers to a prestigious Magical Academy called: Atsushi High. He experiences... That attending a prestigious academy is no fun. Enemies invading to take control, where war is nearing. Known to him, that he's the cause of it all. The Cataclysmic Era is nearing.
1. Atsushi High: Arrival

**Alright... Welcome to another story... This idea popped up into my head while I was at work, honestly I thought it was pretty cool. :D**

 **Tags: AU (Obviously), Darker!Natsu (Now you're probably wondering "Really, Darker Natsu?! Bullshit! I'm outta here." and all that other blah blah, you'll find out yourself as the story progresses)** **, OP!Natsu MAYBE Godlike, it depends, OOC?Natsu, it depends. Although he develops.**

 **Genres: School, Magic, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Drama (Might be bad at Drama.), Action, Angst, Tragedy.**

 **Pairing: NatZa. Other pairings will be hinted throughout the story... Gruvia... Etc.**

 **ABSOLUTELY STRICT NATZA! NO HAREM BULLSHIT WHATSOEVER!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish though.**

* * *

 **NOTICE:**

 **This chapter will be a little fast-paced, but after this chapter is over, the pacing returns to normal.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Atsushi High: Arrival:**

* * *

A city located in Japan, specifically nicknamed the City of Magic, its name is Magnolia, it's the largest city in the whole world, consists of mostly students, about eighty-five percent are students, and the other fifteen percent are adults. It is a city surrounded by water. Its population totals up to about: Six-hundred million, and there. Is the world-famous academy of magic called; Atsuhi High, a famous Academy or High School that holds one of the best wizards in the world, following along with it being one of the most prestigious schools in the world, and now. We dive in.

* * *

 **City of Magic: Magnolia:**

* * *

"Mah, this city is damn huge. I keep on getting lost." complained a teenager with very visible pink-hair, or in your opinion, salmon. He had onyx eyes, bandages wrapped around both of his arms as he held a bag over his shoulder, a blue cat then descended down onto his head.

"Natsuuuu! I need a fish!" the cat said.

"Happy, there's fish over there." replied Natsu as Happy stood up in excitement.

"It cost money though." finished Natsu while Happy slumped down in disappointment.

"Meanie!" complained Happy.

"Urusai, we gotta find that Atsuhi Hoe-Or whatever it's called." argued Natsu as he continued walking forwards.

"Hmph.".

"Igneel recommended you this school, didn't he?" asked Happy.

"Yeah, and that dumbass of a Dragon doesn't know how to explain directions either." answered Natsu, he waved his arms around in a annoyed manner.

"Hehehe, or you're just too stupid to figure it out yourself!" replied Happy while he got kicked in the face.

"AAAAAAYEEEE?!".

"Tch, damn neko." muttered Natsu with an annoyed face as he proceeded to turn a corner... Only to be met face first against a wall.

"Another dead end?!" asked Natsu, he backed away and turned his back to the wall and turned another direction.

After Natsu had done that, it took him several min-... Okay, several hours to find the school as he approached it, he smirked and knocked on the door.

"Wait, why am I knocking? This is a academy!" muttered Natsu, annoyed at his own actions as he opened up the door and walked in. He saw dozens and dozens of students roaming around the corridors, and it seems that romance has already bloomed. Couples were holding hands, feeding each other, and all that other stuff couples do.

"Damn, bloomed already?" asked Natsu with an annoyed expression at the sight of so many couples, "Tch... Igneel never explained to me what kind of shit Humans truly do.".

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

Natsu proceeded to walk inside as several couples stared at him, he glared at him making them gain frightened expressions. Then Natsu walked up a set of stairs as he reached the top of the second floor, and proceeded to walk another set of stairs.

He finally reached the third floor and walked over to a room. He knocked on the door, the door said "Chairman".

"Come in." came a voice as Natsu opened up the door.

Inside the room was a man who had black-hair and onyx eyes, he wore a black robe, he smiled at Natsu.

"Welcome... You must be Natsu Dragneel?" asked the Chairman.

"Yes." answered Natsu while the Chairman beamed and disappeared from his seat and appeared in front of Natsu as he lifted him upwards.

"I'm Zeref Dragneel! Your brother, Natsu! MAN! Its been so long since I've seen you! Maybe several centuries!" exclaimed Zeref in excitement as he spun Natsu around.

"Tch... As clingy as ever I see." replied Natsu while Zeref chuckled.

"I'm not clingy, Natsu. As you can see, I'm the Chairman of this academy." stated Zeref, he put Natsu back down and faced his back to him, then walked towards his desk and picked up a pencil, he then began fiddling with it.

"Yeah, I can see that." replied Natsu sarcastically, he rolled his eyes.

"Aww, someone jealous that they have such a successful brother?" asked Zeref, he spun around and walked towards Natsu and ruffled his hair like a child's.

"Urusai, I'm not jealous a single bit. Besides, your immortal for god's sake!" answered Natsu.

"I know, I know. So, how was training with Igneel?" asked Zeref.

"Hmm, fun. He taught me lots of things... AND WILL YOU STOP IT?!" asked Natsu while Zeref chuckled and stopped ruffling his hair.

"Got that **Death Magic** under control? 'Cause I sure as hell don't." stated Zeref with a loud chuckle as he began laughing and clutched his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. I have it under control." answered Natsu, he snorted at the sight of Zeref who continued laughing, but soon stopped while he was breathing heavily.

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Chairman!" came a female voice.

"Come in! Natsu... Hide." commanded Zeref, Natsu nodded his head and hid behind Zeref who sighed, "Different spot, please.".

The door then opened revealing a blonde-haired girl with large breasts, she wore the school's uniform, which consisted of a skirt and shirt.

"Yes, what do you need, Lucy?" asked Zeref.

"Um, could you tell Gray to stop stripping?" asked Lucy.

"OI!" came a male voice as a teenager sprinted into the room and stopped in the center of the room, he was in his underwear, he held out his hand in self defense.

"IT'S A HABIT I TELL YOU! A HABIT! H-A-B-I-T!" stated the teenager. He had raven hair.

"Gray. Please put on some clothes, nobody wants to see your bulge." commanded Zeref as Gray shivered in fear and nodded his head in understanding, he then walked out of the room to search for his clothes. Several screams of girls were heard.

"Sheesh, that Gray always stripping whenever he pleases." muttered Zeref, he scratched the back of his head and looked up at Lucy.

"Lucy, class is about to start. You might as well head back." said Zeref, Lucy nodded her head in understanding while Natsu came out of hiding. Lucy was already gone by then.

"So, you got strippers here and girls with big boobs. I see." stated Natsu as Zeref snorted.

"Not really, he's the only guy who strips randomly, and yes. 'Randomly' it's a habit of his." answered Zeref, Natsu scoffed.

"Don't know how that can be a habit," replied Natsu, "Gotta be some pervert or something.".

"Ah, whatever. Just head to class, you're in class 2-G." commanded Zeref while Natsu sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Class 2-G:**

* * *

"Gehehe, you get in trouble again, Gray?" asked a teenager with long black hair as he had metal piercings for eyebrows, and in his nose.

"Urusai, it wasn't my fault, Gajeel." answered Gray while he sat next to Gajeel who chuckled.

The room 2-G consisted of several desks as at each desk, it could seat five people. So there were seven in total, which meant that a total of thirty-five students were present in the classroom right now, in front of the students were their computers as it was produced by magic. Gajeel then tapped the computer screen as he dragged a picture over to the recycle bin.

"Oi, Gajeel. Deleting dirty photos again?" asked Gray.

"No, these ain't dirty photos. Just leaked photos." answered Gajeel while he snickered at the last part.

The door then slid open, revealing a short old man as he walked to the center of the classroom.

"Quiet down, you brats!" the teacher scolded, the students quieted down as the teacher coughed into his hand.

"Now, this year. I will be your homeroom teacher, Makarov Dreyar." Makarov announced while the students nodded their heads.

"And as of today, we have a transfer student." Makarov announced again, the guys and girls gained curious expressions.

"Come in.".

The door slid open again revealing a pink-haired teenager who trudged his way in and stared at the class, the girls stared at him curiously, following along with the guys.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I look forward to knowing you all." announced Natsu with a bow, the students clapped their hands as Natsu sat down in a seat next to Gray.

"Now, we will have everyone introduce themselves! Starting from row 1 all the way to row 7!".

"I'm Mirajane Strauss. I look forward to knowing you all!".

"Lisanna Strauss! Mira-nee is my onee-chan!".

"Laxus Dreyar, and old man. Why the hell are you teaching my homeroom?!".

"Loke, and to all of the beautiful women in my homeroom! I can give you all the smooches you want!" the girls gained disgusted looks on their faces.

"Lucy Heartfilia... I look forward to knowing all the new students!".

"Warren Rocko. I can read your minds with my magic!".

"Max Alors, I'll shove some sand up your ass if I get the chance.".

"Jellal Fernandes.".

"Levy McGarden, I love books!".

"Jet. I'm faster than the speed of light!".

"Droy.".

"Erza Scarlet. Student Council President, and if I see any of you running in the halls... It's death for you." everyone shivered at Erza's threat, excluding Natsu and Laxus who cocked their eyebrows.

"Mystogan." he wore a mask, which confused everyone.

"Elfman Strauss... MAN!".

"Gajeel Redfox. Gimme some iron, this instant.".

"Gray Fullbuster, the best **Ice Make Magic** user ever.".

"Natsu Dragneel. Find out about me instead of me telling you.".

"Lyon Vastia... AND GRAY! THAT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT! I'M OBVIOUSLY THE BEST **ICE MAKE MAGIC** USER EVER!" Lyon and Gray then butted their foreheads together.

"Simon Mikazuchi.".

"Kagura Mikazuchi.".

"Millianna, neow!".

"Juvia Lockser! AND ALL YOU WOMEN STAY AWAY FROM MY GRAY-SAMA!".

"I'm Erik, but I prefer being called Cobra for certain reasons.".

"Sorano, I prefer being called Angel.".

"Sawyer, I prefer being called Racer.".

"I'm Richard Buchanan! Or people know me as Hoteye!".

"Wally Buchanan.".

"Kinana.".

"Freed Justine. LAXUS I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!".

"Evergreen.".

"Bickslow.".

"That's all? There's only 32 of you! Where are the other three?" asked Makarov.

"Er, I just got a report that they all died." announced Gray as he held a piece of paper.

"NANIIII?!" the entire class asked in unison.

"Yeah, no kidding." agreed Gajeel, he read the piece of paper.

"They all got killed by Maou Academy. Or also nicknamed 'Tartaros'." announced Gajeel while everyone gained mournful expressions, excluding Natsu who picked his nose and flicked the booger away.

"Huh? Who died?" asked Natsu, everyone stared at him.

"THREE OF OUR CLASSMATES!" answered everyone in unison, Natsu nodded his head.

"Hmm mm, I don't know 'em, so I can't mourn for them." replied Natsu.

"Alright! We're done mourning! They were puppies anyways." announced Makarov, everyone stared at him.

"Really?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, they were all dogs, well, puppies. Here's the proof." answered Makarov, he held photos in between his fingers as he showed the class. They nodded their heads.

"Kawaii!" the girls yelled while Natsu snorted.

"Why did Tartaros kill them for anyways? Is it because of the competition between our schools and other schools?" asked Loke with a curious expression.

"Well, it depends on either if they were bored or not." answered Makarov with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Lisanna.

"What I mean by that is; that Tartaros murders for fun. They're known as Dark Wizards, but most people refer them to Demons... Which might be true though." answered Makarov.

"That's unacceptable! Murdering for fun!" Erza yelled out, making the other students jump up in surprise.

"And also," Makarov started, he then coughed into his hand and cleared his throat, "There is an assembly in the auditorium, so be there in five minutes. The Chairman will be discussing about the Tournaments." announced Makarov.

"Oh, those tournaments?" asked Gajeel with a shrug.

"Yeah those tournaments." answered Gray with a smirk.

"What are those tournaments?" asked Natsu, Gray turned around to look at him.

"The tournaments Sensei was talking about is that, every year we hold a tournament between rival schools, and we've placed fourth in every tournament. We just can't seem to get any higher place than that, even when we have some of the best wizards in the world. Tartaros is also one of the competitors, they've placed second in every year as well." explained Gray.

"Hmph, Tartaros? Then who's usually first?" asked Natsu.

"Angel's High. Is always ranked first, they contain most of the best wizards in the world, they even hold several Wizard Saints within their grasps. They're nicknamed 'God's Descendants' due to their overwhelming strength and tactical skills." answered Gray with a frown.

"Yeah, it seems almost unfair as well." agreed Gajeel.

"Heh, I'm getting all fired up for that tournament." Natsu said with a smirk as he looked out the window.

"You know, we don't even know what magic you use, and how strong you are." Gray said, he looked up at Natsu who chuckled.

"Remember what I said, find out about me, instead of having me tell you." replied Natsu with a red aura surrounding him.

"Tsk, always the mysterious ones having the deadliest auras." muttered Gray as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Oh, charging up our auras?" asked Gajeel while a gray aura surrounded him.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" shouted Erza, she slammed both Gray and Gajeel's foreheads together, and failed to slam Natsu's against theirs due to him swiftly dodging.

"Slow." murmured Natsu while Erza looked at him.

"You're new here, I'll give you a second chance." stated Erza plainly as she walked out of the room.

 **Beep.**

" _ **All students please report to the auditorium. Thank you.**_ ".

 **Click.**

The students in class 2-G then began filing out of their homeroom, following along with other students from other homerooms.

* * *

 **Auditorium:**

* * *

Every student in Atsushi High was in the auditorium, there were seated down with windows popped up in front of them, they either took notes, or ignored it.

Currently, everyone in the auditorium was chatting with each other, getting to know each other, what kind of magic they used, or how will the tournament would turn out. Then the lights flickered off, which caught everyone's attention as the school began shaking. Every student, excluding Natsu, let out a grunt of surprise or a scream. After the rumbling was over, it revealed Zeref standing up on the stage with a microphone held tightly in his hand. He then threw it down on the ground as he tapped his throat.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to our humble academy of magic!** " started Zeref as the students erupted into cheers.

" **Now! Atsushi High is one of the best magical academies in the world! I'm sure you all know that! Sure, you new students are probably thinking, 'Since this is like a prestigious academy, is it more stricter?' Well, I'll answer that question for you! No, it is not! We have regular and normal rules, not strict bullcrap like all the other prestigious magical academies do!** ".

The cheering got louder.

" **Now! You all know me as the Chairman! And none of you know my real name! That, must be kept a secret and stay a mystery! 'Cause, if you were sure to know my real name, it would surely bring chaos, and next for my explaining; You all know the Tournaments academies hold every year, right?** ".

The students answered "YES" like a loud cheer.

" **The Tournament this year will be located in Crocus! The capitol of Japan! And where Angel's High is located at! And, for all you new students here, the Tournament this year is called: Angel's Domain!** " explained Zeref, the cheers became louder.

" **Now, let's have our strongest wizards come up onto this stage!** " announced Zeref.

Gray smirked as he stood up and walked up onto the stage, following along with Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Mystogan, Cobra, Hoteye, Angel, Racer, and Mirajane. They stood in a straight line as Zeref outstretched his arm.

" **And here they are! The top 10 in our school! Also deemed the Ten Grand Wizards of Atsushi High! Their reputation expands far out in the world! Every country knows their name and fears it! They're so powerful that they can even give a Wizard Saint a run for their money! Heck even replace them!** ".

The students cheered so loud that it felt like the entire auditorium would collapse or maybe cause the roof to come crashing down on the students.

Natsu smirked.

"Hmph, so that Gray guy is one of the Ten Grand Wizards? Haha, oooh, how fun this school is gonna be..." muttered Natsu with his smirk widening as he cracked his hands in a threatening manner.

" **But, that's not all! We also have another set of insanely strong students!** ".

Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow stood up as they went up onto the stage.

" **These three are known as the Raijin Tribe! Laxus's personal arsenal!** " announced Zeref while Laxus smirked.

" **And finally! We have the two people who stand on top of Atsushi High! They are considered seventh years due to how old they look! But come on up!** ".

A man with orange hair and a black cloak stood up, following along with another man who had a cloak and purplish hair, the duo walked up onto the stage and raised their arms up in a victory-like pose.

" **And here they are! These two are so strong, that they are deemed the Two Gods of Atsushi High! They can easily replace a Wizard Saint, and possibly even fight two at the same time!** ".

" **Give a big hand to Gildarts and Bluenote!** ".

The students erupted into such loud cheers that the windows actually cracked a bit, and the windows in front of them died out, following along with the ground cracking a bit, Natsu sweat dropped.

" _These guys are destructive!_ " thought Natsu with a evil smile.

" **NOW! Angel's Domain is seven months from today! So I expect all of you to train and work on your magic! Now, that's all!** " Zeref then tapped his throat again as he cleared it and walked off the stage. Students then stood up and began filing out of the auditorium.

 **Beep.**

" ** _Wizards, you all will be going back to your dorms early today. New students have the Student Council President; Erza Scarlet escort you to your dorms._** ".

 **Click.**

" _Ah, so that red-head is escorting me and other new students to their dorms. I see._ " thought Natsu while he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Erza.

"Yo, here to escort me to my dorm?" asked Natsu.

"Hai. Just follow me." answered Erza while she walked past Natsu who stared at her figure.

" _Hmm weird. I just can't get this weird feeling out of my head... It's like she radiates constant power or something.. How interesting! Now I can definitely tell that the Ten Grand Wizards title isn't just for show!_ " thought Natsu with an evil smile as he followed on behind Erza.

* * *

 **School Grounds:**

* * *

"This is where the boy's dorm is." pointed out Erza, Natsu looked in the direction she pointed to as he nodded his head. He then looked over to Erza, her school's uniform looked very tight on her chest as Natsu stared at her glasses.

"You wear glasses, yet. You look like you don't need them." replied Natsu with a shrug as Erza nodded her head and took off her glasses.

"It's a habit, so pardon it." Erza said, she then folded up her glasses and opened up a window as she tapped it and a purple magic circle appeared in front of her, a glasses container then appeared as she stuffed her glasses in there and shut the container. Then another purple magic circle appeared in front of her as she tapped the glasses container on it and the container vanished.

"Now, if you try to sneak into the girl's dorm at night. I will grant you a painful death." Erza stated as a sword appeared in her hand and she pointed it at Natsu who shrugged.

"Like hell I'm going to do that, what? Do you take me for a pervert or something?" asked Natsu with a snort.

"Anyone would take you as a pervert, because. Why is your hair pink?" asked Erza, Natsu cringed.

"Pink? IT'S SALMON!" answered Natsu, "AND IT'S MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR! Sheesh, people these days.".

"Natural? I'll believe you then." replied Erza, the sword in her hand disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Also, what's up with your bandaged arms?" Erza asked.

"Is that suppose to be a rhetorical question?" asked Natsu.

"No, I'm not trying to persuade you, I just wanna know." answered Erza.

"Well, none of your business." replied Natsu, he then ruffled Erza's hair.

"Stop!" demanded Erza as she shoved Natsu away.

"Whoa..." muttered Natsu as he recovered from the shove and stared at Erza.

"Be sure not to shove any pineapples." stated Natsu.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Erza.

"Because, pineapples prickle you." answered Natsu while he walked inside the boy's dorm. Erza had a confused expression on her face, but shrugged it off and walked back.

* * *

 **The Boy's Dorm:**

* * *

"BWAHAHAHA!" came Jet's laugh as Droy was thrown across the hall of the Boy's Dormitory.

"OI! PIPE DOWN YOU BRATS!" shouted the Dorm Manager as Jet and Droy shivered in fear.

"M-Manager P-Porlyusica..." stuttered out Jet as he and Droy scurried back into their shared room.

"You're new here, aren't you?" asked Porlyusica, she walked over to Natsu who nodded his head.

"Okay, rules are as follows: Rule 1. Don't make a ruckus. Rule 2. Go to bed at 11:30 PM. Rule 3. Have fun. Rule 4. Don't get near me, because I hate Humans. Rule 5. You can't exit your rooms when it's past 11:00 PM. Rule 6: If caught staying up past 11:30 PM, your ass is outta this dorm. Rule 7. No late night snacking. Rule 8. You can use the bathroom at all times." explained Porlyusica while Natsu nodded his head.

"And, you're in room 165." pointed out Porlyusica while walking away, Natsu nodded his head and walked over to room 165, he knocked on the door and opened it.

* * *

 **Natsu's Shared Room:**

* * *

Inside the room was a bunk bed and a desk, with a button to turn on the light. There on the bottom bed laid a familiar person, and on upper bed laid Happy who was snoring away happily, Natsu sweat dropped at the sight of Happy.

" _When did Happy get here, and wait... I'm sharing a room with him? Haha, luck must be on my side._ " thought Natsu with a smirk as he looked at the familiar person on his bed.

"Yo, Natsu.".

"Gray, we're sharing rooms? Huh?".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1:**

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought about this! I would love to know, and I'll gladly make more chapters. I might update a lot, 'cause. I sorta of got writer's block on some of my stories. XD**


	2. Atsushi High: Dark Wizards

**Glad you guys liked it! :D**

 **Genres I forgot to mention: Tragedy, and Horror.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Atsushi High: Dark Wizards**

* * *

"Yep, we're sharing the same room." answered Gray with a smirk as he yawned.

"Also, why are you in your boxers?" asked Natsu, Gray looked down at himself and let out a yell of surprise as he bolted off the bed and rummaged around the room for his clothes.

"Ahaha, man. Thanks for pointing that out." replied Gray with a smile as he put his clothes back on.

"Er, no problem. HAPPY! Get off my bed!" demanded Natsu while Happy jumped up in surprise.

"NATSUUUU?!" asked Happy, he jumped into Natsu's arms only to be met face first by his fist, resulting in Happy getting buried in the wall.

"Mmmmph... (G-Gomen'nasai...)." came Happy's muffled voice.

"Hehe, I feel bad for that kawaii cat." stated Gray plainly as he yanked Happy out of the wall and began petting him.

"Puurrr..." Happy purred out as Gray continued petting him.

"Cats are the wonder of this world, their cuteness never fails to satisfy me." muttered Gray as Happy continued purring.

"I see." said Natsu, he climbed up to his bed as he flopped down on it.

"Oi, your new here, right? Just to be sure." asked Gray.

"Yeah, I'm new here." answered Natsu as Gray nodded his head and gestured for Natsu to get off his bed, which he did. Natsu jumped off his bed and landed in front of Gray who tapped the air with his finger and a blue magic circle appeared in front of him.

" **Show, Ranking System.** " Gray said to the blue magic circle as a large screen popped up.

"Whoa, sugoi." said Natsu as he looked at the screen.

"This is Atsushi High's ranking system. It varies from Rank Z all the way down to Rank F. Rank Z is the strongest in this academy or also Gildarts-senpai and Bluenote-senpai's rank, where Rank F is the utter complete weaklings who have no skill whatsoever in this academy." explained Gray.

"I see, then what rank are you?" asked Natsu, Gray shrugged.

"I'm rank SS. Laxus is rank X, where Erza is rank S and Mira-chan is rank S." answered Gray.

"Wait, so you're actually stronger than Erza? I thought you were weaker due to how easily she pummeled you guys in homeroom." stated Natsu.

"Not really... But she still scares me, and I have no idea why." replied Gray with a shiver.

"And wait, who's one of the other rank SS's?" asked Natsu.

"One of the other rank SS's would be, Gajeel, he's only sixteen though, but he skipped a grade." answered Gray.

"Oh? Sixteen? Hmph, how strong is he?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know how strong he truly is, but he lost easily when fighting against Gildarts-senpai, and Laxus, but Gildarts-senpai is rank Z, maybe even ZZ, where Laxus is rank X, so it was expected." answered Gray.

"Yeah... I agree with you, well. Forget about that, I'm tired so goodnight." replied Natsu, he jumped up onto his bed and sprawled out on it as he began snoring away happily.

"Asleep already?" asked Gray, he sweat dropped, but shrugged it off as he flopped down on his own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning...

"MOTHERFU-WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" shouted Gray as he was in his boxers, he came running out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth as he struggled to put on his pants.

"Who cares?" asked Natsu, he was still in bed as he shuffled around.

"I DO!" answered Gray, he finally was able to put on his pants, following along with him taking his toothbrush out of his mouth as he then threw it back into the bathroom.

 **Splash.**

"CRAP! I THREW MY TOOTHBRUSH IN THE TOILET! DAMMIT!" shouted Gray in frustration as he yanked his toothbrush out of the toilet and rinsed it out.

"Graaaay... Keep it down..." muttered Natsu in annoyance, he then got up and jumped off his bed as he landed on Gray.

"Gray... Where are you?" asked Natsu.

"MMMMPHH! (Dumbass, I'm under you!)." came Gray's voice, Natsu looked down and chuckled nervously before he got off of Gray who bolted upwards after he got off of him.

"WELL! SEE YOU IN CLASS!" shouted Gray, he opened up the door and slammed it as the sounds of his footsteps were heard.

" _NO RUNNING!_ " came Porlyusica's shout.

" _NOT GONNA DO!_ ".

"(Sigh) Guess I'll get ready too then." muttered Natsu, he opened up the door to the bathroom and began getting ready.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

"Ah, glad you all could make it and Natsu is late, what a surprise." announced Makarov while students snickered, specifically Gray and Gajeel, where Jet and Droy were fawning over Levy.

"Hai hai, I'm late... Whatever." replied Natsu as he walked up the steps and sat down in his seat.

"Took you long enough." whispered Gray.

"Yeah, I accidentally used your toothbrush." replied Natsu, Gray covered his mouth to retain his laughter.

"PFFFFFF!".

"Okay... Today, we're gonna be working on our magic for the Angel's Domain that's seven months from now!" announced Makarov, the students cheered as they bolted upwards and out of the room.

"Sensei! What about us Ten Grand Wizards?" asked Gray.

"Just do whatever you want." answered Makarov while Gray and Gajeel silently cheered and ran out of the room.

"Natsu, you go out this door. This is where the other students are training their magic at." explained Makarov, he gestured to a door on the opposite side of which Gajeel and Gray exited.

"Hmm, I see." replied Natsu, he walked over to the door as it opened automatically, he then walked in.

* * *

 **Student Council:**

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, a mysterious new transfer student who transferred here this year, we hardly have any information on him." said Gildarts as he slammed sheets of paper down on the table.

"It truly is mysterious. Even though he's my roommate, and plus. Why are we using the Student Council room?" asked Gray in confusion.

"Because, I gave Gildarts-senpai permission." answered Erza with her famous death glare, making Gray nod his head in fear.

"H-Hai, g-gomen'nasai for asking..." replied Gray.

"That Natsu guy gives me the chill though, that aura he radiates is dark, much darker than ones I've experienced." stated Laxus, everyone stared at him in shock.

"I never sensed what kind of aura Natsu has..." muttered Gray.

"You guys know nothing about Natsu." came Zeref's voice as he walked into the room with crossed arms and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Chairman!".

"Yo!" greeted Zeref.

"Chairmaaan! Didn't you pace up things too fast yesterday? I thought that assembly was going to take place several months after academy started." whined Gray, where Gajeel snickered.

"Geheheh... I liked it better on how fast he introduced it." stated Gajeel.

"I'm not patient, you know." answered Zeref.

"Then be patient." argued Gray.

"Mah, forget it." replied Zeref with a shrug.

"LIKE HELL I CAN!" shouted Gray.

"Then figure out how to." replied Zeref while the others snickered.

"And, Chairman. What do you mean by 'we know nothing about Natsu'?" asked Erza with a confused expression.

"Hmph, it's just as I say. You know _nothing_ about him, utterly nothing." answered Zeref.

"Then, do you know anything about him, Chairman?" asked Mirajane.

"Of course I do, but... I'm not willing to give you any information on him though..." answered Zeref as he shrugged.

"Damn you..." muttered Laxus.

"Now I'm thinking you're a complete douchebag." stated Gray plainly.

"Don't _ever_ speak to your Chairman like that." replied Zeref with his eyes flashing a shade of crimson. Gray and the others shivered in fear as they all took a step backwards.

"B-BUT! CHAIRMAN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE BLACK MARKETS?!" asked Gray.

"I do... But I do not wish to demolish them myself, I have other business to attend than wasting my time destroying some _black markets._ " answered Zeref.

"You're deciding to show your true self here and now?" asked Erza with crossed arms.

"I thought I've already showed it to you guys plenty of times." answered Zeref, he shrugged.

"Yeah Erza, way to point out the obvious." agreed Laxus. Erza glared at him.

"URUSAI!" shouted Erza as Laxus cringed a bit.

"Ah... My ears..." murmured Laxus.

"Chairman! What about Natsu?!" Erza asked.

"What about him? You want me to tell you something about him or something? Wait, that's what you _do_ want." replied Zeref with a evil smirk.

"Yes! Tell us about him! We have no information regarding his previous educations nor relatives!" answered Erza as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll tell you one thing, so listen closely..." announced Zeref, the others nodded their heads in understanding as they listened carefully.

"He _is_ the darkness, whilst the coldness of betrayal flicker." recited Zeref, the others gained confused expressions.

"He _is_ the darkness..." started Gildarts.

"Whilst the coldness of betrayal flicker..." finished Bluenote, the two glanced at each other in confusion, then looked back to Zeref who smiled.

"Don't get it?" asked Zeref.

"H-Hai." the group answered in unison as Zeref chuckled.

"Good. That's how it's suppose to be, now I must take my leave. You Grand Wizards must continue discussing what you were before." announced Zeref as he turned his back to the group and walked out of the Student Council room.

"He _is_ the darkness, whilst the coldness of betrayal flicker..." murmured Gray, he cocked an eyebrow at the thought of "coldness" but he shrugged it off.

"I didn't get a single thing Chairman said." announced Cobra while he snickered.

"Of course you didn't, but... The thing I'm confused about is why didn't you read his mind?" asked Angel.

"Because, I couldn't... I literally could not read his mind... It's like there was a barrier blocking me or something, but even if I did try. I still wouldn't be able to get past it." answered Cobra, the others exchanged looks.

"Then try getting past it with money?" suggested Hoteye.

"Hah, like money is going to help." retorted Racer with a snort.

"..." Mystogan stayed silent the whole time as he looked around the room and began wandering, with his staffs making an annoying _clink clink clink_ sound with each step he took.

"AH! URUSAI, MYSTOGAN!" shouted Gajeel in annoyance as Mystogan stopped walking, he looked over to Gajeel and nodded his head in apology and walked over to him.

 **Clink Clink Clink Clink...**

"DON'T WALK!" shouted Gray as Mystogan stopped walking towards Gajeel, he nodded his head in understanding and walked towards Gray who sweat dropped.

"UM! EXCUSE ME! DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND. JAPANESE?!" asked Gray. Mystogan stopped walking as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Knew it, he doesn't understand it at all..." muttered Gray in realization as he face palmed.

* * *

 **Training Grounds:**

* * *

"Alright, now that all of you brats are here. We're going to start off by dividing into groups of two. Each of you will spar with each other and improve your magic together." explained Makarov while the students nodded their heads in understanding and began grouping up with each other.

Where Natsu was standing all alone in the center, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Lyon.

"Come, I'll be your partner, since Gray isn't here." said Lyon.

"I see... Do you and Gray get along?" asked Natsu.

"Us, get along? Ha! Like that's gonna happen! If that were to happen it'll be when I'm pissing myself in fear when fighting against Erza!" answered Lyon while he shivered.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

* * *

 _"I'M PISSING MYSELF!" shouted Lyon while Gray appeared in front of him and blocked Erza's attack._

* * *

 **Training Grounds:**

* * *

"Hehehe... _Ahhh, I shouldn't have brought that up..._ " Lyon thought.

"Aren't you gonna make a move? Its been three seconds since Sensei told us to start sparring." said Natsu while Lyon broke out of his trail of thought and nodded his head in understanding.

" **Ice Make: Eagle!** ".

A barrage of ice eagles soared towards Natsu who smirked and slapped the eagles away like they were nothing as they shattered into pieces.

"WHA-" Lyon was interrupted by Natsu's fist colliding with his face as he slammed down onto the cold hard ground.

"-T..." but he managed to finish the word "what" anyways.

"Hmph, is that all you got?" asked Natsu, he raised his arm up in a victory-like pose.

"Natsu... Did you really just beat Lyon?" asked Freed.

"Yeah, why?" answered Natsu.

"Well, because Lyon is considered an SS rank wizard." replied Freed while Natsu looked down at Lyon.

"Haha... You're joking right?" asked Natsu.

"Erm... Last time I checked when I made a joke... Was... Six years ago, so I'm not fucking joking." answered Freed with a serious expression.

"Oh my god... He's really considered SS rank?! Pathetic!" yelled Natsu in annoyance, "What about Gray then?".

"I don't know... The Ten Grand Wizards of Atsushi High are much, much, much, a million times stronger than a regular SS rank wizard like Lyon. In all the battles Gray has been in, he didn't even try at all, along with the other Ten Grand Wizards, their full powers are a mystery." answered Freed with a shrug.

"Hmph, that's a relief." replied Natsu.

"Why, are you planning to take them down?" asked Freed with a smirk.

"Hell yeah I am." answered Natsu.

"Heh, you got confidence," Freed chuckles, "But, remember that the Angel's Domain starts seven months from today, and during that time; one of our rival academies might invade.".

"Wait, what?! Rival academies can invade other rival academies?!" asked Natsu.

"Hehe, you bet. We had an invasion last year... The world was _almost_ thrown into chaos, and what I mean by _almost_ is that if a Wizard Saint were to come into play, the world _will_ be thrown into chaos." answered Freed.

"Haha, these Wizard Saints must be super strong then!" replied Natsu.

"Their considered Gods. So I would watch your back if I were you." explained Freed, Natsu nodded his head.

"Why are they considered Gods? No Human being can become a God... _But, that may change..._ " Natsu said while he thought the last part.

"They're considered Gods because of how destructive their powers are, they can easily cause cataclysms, wipe out an army, or wipe out an entire continent." replied Freed.

"Oi! You two, get back to sparring!" came Makarov's yell as Natsu and Freed nodded their heads and parted ways.

* * *

 **Maou Academy:**

* * *

Maou Academy is a very dark place, the area surrounding it is all dead and many graves litter the area, consisting of those who were murdered by their superiors or even their own classmates, Maou Academy is very clean, every corner and inch of it is painted black where on the walls contains paintings of Demon Lords, and Demons themselves, some walls are stained red... But do not mind... It is the blood of those who have perished and the blood of the weak.

"Get moving, runt!" a Maou Academy wizard yelled as he kicked a little girl around, she had long blue hair and brown eyes as she was sent tumbling against the wall.

"AH!" she let out a yell of pain as tears streamed down her face.

"Showing weakness already? THIS IS MAOU ACADEMY! WE DON'T SHOW WEAKNESS NOR DO WE CRY LIKE DAMN BABIES!" the Maou Academy wizard shouted at the top of his lungs, which caught the attention of other students. The students then began crowding around the little girl as they glared at her and kicked her around.

"You're a fucking disgrace! You whiny baby!" another Maou Academy wizard yelled, he kneed the little girl in the gut, making her cough up blood.

"Let me get a hit on this weakling! HYAH!" a third Maou Academy wizard yelled, he slammed his fist against the girl's face as she was sent flying across the halls.

"AH! AHHH!" the girl let out more screams of pain, she was bloodied everywhere as she coughed up blood. Tears streamed down faster.

"Haha, let's beat some sense into her!".

The crowd of Maou Academy wizards approached the little girl, but a white cat stood in front of them with her arms spread out.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT WENDY ANY LONGER!" the cat shouted.

"C-Carla..." stuttered out Wendy.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU FUCKING CAT!" the Maou Academy wizard shouted as he kicked Carla in the face, she crashed into the wall at blinding speeds, where a sickening crack was heard.

"C-C-C-CARLAAA!" Wendy shouted, before she felt a foot to the back of her head and she too was sent flying.

"My oh my, teaching the girl and cat some discipline aren't you?" came a voice, the others turned around in shock.

"M-M-MARD GEER-SAMA!" the crowd shouted while they knelt down in respect.

 _Mard Geer Tartaros is Maou Academy's strongest wizard / Demon, he is rank ZZZ, he is far above Wizard Saint level and has transcended even higher than Demons themselves as he is nicknamed the "Demon King" and is considered a God amongst the Maou Academy wizards. He is the Demon Council President, to which in Maou Academy stands for "Student Council President"._

"Hmph, you weaklings have a right to discipline the weaker ones... But, you've stooped down to a new level. You discipline worthless pieces of shits who aren't even worthy enough to attend Maou Academy, and that is suppose to be my job. So... **Scram.** ".

As Mard Geer said that his magic power began flaring while the students were sent flying as they all crashed into individual walls, many screams of pain were heard, the ground underneath Mard Geer shattered from his magic power as he approached Wendy who was laying against a wall and sobbing with Carla in her arms. Mard Geer's magic power was red as he now stood in front of Wendy, his eyes flashing a shade of crimson.

" **Weakling, tell me why you dare to attend Maou Academy?** " asked Mard Geer in a demonic voice.

"A-A-A-A m-m-m-man r-recommended i-it t-to me-me..." answered Wendy while she was sent crashing through the wall, "AHH!".

" **A man you say? And why would you listen to him? We don't accept little girls and little boys who are under thirteen.** " stated Mard Geer, he raised his arm up as a black mist began spiraling around his arm.

"G-Gomen'nasai... H-He asked me i-if I w-wanted to g-get into a p-prestigious a-academy, and I-I answered 'y-yes'..." explained Wendy as she clutched Carla in her arms and sobbed even harder.

" **Perish...** " Mard Geer slammed his arm down onto the ground as the entire academy and landscape was leveled, and a powerful tremor was felt.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

"A tremor?" asked Natsu, he sat across from Gray as he took a sip of his drink.

"It must be Mard Geer Tartaros..." answered Gray, he took a french fry as he gobbled it up.

"Mard Geer Tartaros?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"Yes, Mard Geer Tartaros. He's the strongest wizard in Maou Academy, which is located approximately a thousand miles away from here." Gray answered instantly.

"A thousand miles?! He caused this tremor from that far away?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Yes... I don't think we can consider him Human anymore either..." answered Gray.

"Now, I really want the Angel's Domain to start already!" exclaimed Natsu in excitement as he gobbled down a hamburger and chugged his drink.

"Don't eat and drink too fast, we still have fifteen minutes before lunch is over." stated Gray, Natsu shrugged.

"Meh, I like to gobble down my food than munching on it slowly." replied Natsu, Gray sweat dropped as he watched Natsu gobble down several hamburgers at once and chug several drinks.

"Can I sit with you guys?" came Erza's voice, the two looked over in the direction where her voice came from.

"Sure." answered Natsu, Erza nodded her head in thanks and seated next to Natsu, she then placed her lunch down on the table.

"You brought your own lunch?" asked Natsu, Erza nodded her head.

"Yes, I made it at home." answered Erza.

"Home?" Natsu asked again, "You live in a house?!".

"Yeah, why. You thought I lived in the girls' dormitories?" asked Erza with a smirk.

"No duh, any guy would think that if a girls' dormitory was here at this academy!" answered Natsu, he munched on his french fry in frustration.

Erza's smirk widened at that statement, she unzipped her lunch as it consisted of strawberries and a strawberry cake.

"Strawberry cake...?" asked Natsu while Gray nodded his head.

"One fact you need to know about Erza is that she is a fanatic of strawberry cake, and if you dare touch it... You're fucking dead." explained Gray, Natsu nodded his head and outstretched his arm to grab Erza's strawberry cake.

"OI! WHAT'D I JUST SAY?!" asked Gray.

"What?! After that explanation, I couldn't resist!" answered Natsu as he yanked away Erza's strawberry cake.

"M-My cake..." stuttered out Erza, she glared at Natsu as she tackled him down on the ground, and began wrestling for the cake.

"O-OI! G-GET OFF OF ME! YOU CRAZY MA-I MEAN WOMAN!" shouted Natsu in frustration as he struggled to dodge Erza's hand which was attempting to yank the strawberry cake out of his hand. Other students watched them and laughed at them, while Freed nodded his head, and Lyon snickered. Gajeel specifically just watched it all with a straight face.

During their wrestling match, the cream of the strawberry cake dripped down onto Erza's tight chest, which was tight due to the academy's uniform, and more kept on dripping down, and more, and more, and more...

"O-O-O-O..." the guys stuttered.

"Give me my strawberry cake back!" demanded Erza.

"No way! I want some sweets too!" argued Natsu.

"A-AND! CERTAIN PARTS ARE RUBBING AGAINST CERTAIN PARTS!" said Natsu while Erza sat on Natsu's crotch as she kept on struggling to yank the cake away from him.

Erza turned red at the statement as she stood up and looked down at herself, her chest was covered in cream from the cake, she glared down at Natsu.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said while walking away.

Natsu stood up and sighed.

"She wasted ten minutes of my lunchtime." stated Natsu, he sat back down on his seat.

"Natsu, you and Erza. Er, sure got a bit intimidate there..." Gray said with a snicker.

"OPPAI!" the guys shouted in the background with massive blushes as they collapsed onto the ground.

 **Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.**

"Well, that signals the bell for third period. Natsu, what do you have for third period?" asked Gray.

Natsu shrugged and took out his schedule.

"Erm, for third period I have 'How to beat up a wimp'." answered Natsu while Gray began laughing.

"Haha, oh my god! I love that subject! Well, have fun with that, and I'll see you in the dorms this afternoon." replied Gray, he clapped Natsu on the shoulder and walked to third period.

* * *

 **Third Period:**

* * *

"My name is Freed Justine, and I'm your third period sensei!" Freed said with a mischievous smirk.

"EHHHH?! AREN'T YOU THE SAME AGE AS US?!" the students asked.

"SHUT UP! I WANNA BE A SENSEI TOO, OKAY?!" asked Freed with anime tears streaming down his face.

"H-Hai..." the class answered while Freed nodded his head and began drawing on the board.

"So, today in 'How to beat up a wimp' we're going to draw a wimp on here... Erm, I'll just use Elfman for an example.".

"OI!" came Elfman's shout of protest. The others laughed.

Freed then began drawing Elfman on the board as it was utterly awful, the others laughed their asses off at the drawing while Freed tapped the board and the drawing came to life.

"This is called **Life Magic** for your information." explained Freed, the others nodded their heads in awe.

"Now, on how to beat up the wimp, just kick him in the groin as so," Freed then kicks the poorly drawn Elfman in the groin, "Then after they grab their crotch, knee them in the face, then twist the arm around until you hear a crack," after Freed did that, a loud sickening crack was heard, "And then you punch them in the face and knock 'em out cold!".

"HAHAHA! OH MY FUCKING GOD! AMAZING CLASS!" shouted Natsu while the others laughed along with him.

"Thank you, thank you very much... LAXUS THIS IS AN AMAZING CLASS RIGHT?!" asked Freed.

"Erm... Yeah, I suppose..." answered Laxus while Freed had anime tears streaming down his face.

"Thank Mavis!".

 **Ding.**

"End of third period!".

* * *

 **After School:**

* * *

"Oi, Natsu. Thanks for meeting me out here, I wanna show you something." Gray said while Natsu nodded his head and followed Gray, the two walked into the academy.

"So, why the hell are we entering the academy?" asked Natsu.

"Because, I wanna show you a post that was posted up here this morning." answered Gray while he stopped walking and in front of him was a poster.

"Atsushi High; battle tournament... Winner becomes an A-Class wizard." Natsu read out loud.

"Yep! And the winner gets a prize of a million jewels!" explained Gray.

"I'm entering!" yelled Natsu, he grabbed a pencil and wrote down his name.

"When does it start?" asked Natsu.

"It starts on Friday." answered Gray.

"Hmph, so three days from today." said Natsu.

"Yeah.".

* * *

 **Maou Academy:**

* * *

" **Ohhh? To think Makarov of the Wizard Saints would rescue this girl... How interesting.** " said Mard Geer with a smirk as Makarov glared at him.

Makarov held Wendy and Carla under his arm.

"You're gonna pay, Mard Geer... For hurting- **AN INNOCENT CHILD!** ".

" **Come. I'm ready anytime, Makarov.** ".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **Er, nothing to say here... Haha.**


	3. Atsushi High: Rise of the Dark King

**Facts**

 **Maou Academy: Considered one of the most prestigious academies in the world, and the most darkest and cruelest place on Earth. It contains many famous Dark Wizards there who've attended their educations there in their youth years, but many do not make it out alive, those who've completed their education at Maou Academy, became known as _Legends_ and are renowned as _Legendary Dark Wizards_ , but they slumber now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Atsushi High: Rise of the Dark King**

* * *

"Now that you know about the Atsushi High Battle Tournament, let's head back to the dorms, shall w-" Gray was interrupted.

 **BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard as a tremor was felt, while Gray and Natsu weren't affected at all by the explosion or tremor, the two looked in the direction where the sound came from.

"Hmph, dammit... Makarov." said Gray.

"Heh, you call him 'Makarov' outside of school, but call him 'Sensei' when in school? I discovered something new about you." Natsu said with an evil smirk.

"That's one more fact you know about me, and now you have several thousand more to discover." replied Gray with a grin.

"Several thousand more? Ha, more like millions." argued Natsu, Gray sweat dropped.

"Anyways, let's check out the explosion, shall we?" asked Gray, Natsu crossed his arms and his closed eyes, he then nodded his head in approval.

"Good.".

Gray then walked forwards as he gripped Natsu's shoulder and the two disappeared in a wisp of ice.

* * *

 **Maou Academy:**

* * *

" **FACE JUDGEMENT!** " shouted Makarov in anger as he threw his fist forwards and attempted to hit Mard Geer with it, but Mard Geer simply smirked and side-stepped the attack, he then grabbed Makarov's fist as he threw him forward.

Makarov's giant body went soaring towards the wall, but Mard Geer wouldn't let him crash into it as he appeared above Makarov and outstretched his arm.

" **Thorns.** ".

Thorns jutted up from the ground and pierced through Makarov, making him cough up blood and grunt in pain, but Makarov didn't show any weakness as he yanked the thorns out of his body and proceeded to charge towards Mard Geer who still had the same smirk plastered on his face.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" asked Mard Geer, he saw Makarov's fist get coated in a bright light as Makarov cocked his fist back and threw it forwards, but Mard Geer blocked it with his pinkie.

"But... Unfortunately, you're far too weak. I'm sure if you were in your prime state, you would've been able to easily crush me... But, old age has gotten to you, and that is your disadvantage!" Mard Geer explained while he kneed Makarov in the gut, causing him to cough up more blood and get sent flying up into the air, while in midair, Mard Geer appeared in front of him and stuck out his palm.

" **Rose Explosion.** ".

A large explosion occured from Mard Geer's palm as it struck Makarov directly in the face and sent him crashing down onto the ground, the ground was leveled once more.

"Today, Makarov of the Wizard Saints, is killed by my very own hands." announced Mard Geer while the surrounding Maou Academy wizards cheered.

"YEAH!".

"KILL HIM, MARD GEER-SAMA! GAHAHA!".

"NO! MAKE HIM SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!".

"Or how about we just take him?" came Gray's voice while he appeared in front of Mard Geer who cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Hmph, look who it is, it's the **Ice God** of Atsushi High." Mard Geer announced with his smirk still visible on his face, he then cocked his fist back and threw it forwards, but Gray caught it effortlessly as his entire arm was then frozen.

" _Nani?!_ " thought Mard Geer while he stepped backwards.

"Ha, is this all you got, **Demon King**?" asked Gray with a smirk, Mard Geer's smirk disappeared.

"Gray..." muttered Makarov while he felt Natsu ruffle his hair.

"Midget." said Natsu while Makarov gained tick marks on his head.

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET! AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I'M IN MY EIGHTIES FOR MAVIS'S SAKE!" shouted Makarov, clearly annoyed, but he winced in pain as he clutched his wounds.

"Eighties? I thought you were in your hundreds." replied Natsu with a snort as he began snickering.

"..." Makarov just stayed silent.

"We're going to take our Sensei back, I hope you don't mind." Gray said with a smirk.

"Well, you're out of luck, because; I in fact _do c_ are if you take him back." replied Mard Geer.

"Then that means we're going to take him back by force." stated Gray plainly as he raised his arm up into the air and a icy mist began spiraling around his arm.

" **Garden of the Gods!** ".

Gray slammed his arm down onto the ground as the entire landscape was frozen and then thorns, following along with glaciers of ice began erupting from the ground as it took out dozens of other Maou Academy wizards, following along with a mountain in the nearby distance, and more items made up of ice kept on erupting from the ground, but Mard Geer dodged all the of the ice sculptures that were erupting from the ground. He smirked during his process of dodging as he dodged a hammer of ice.

"U-Um..." came Wendy's voice as she was on the ground sprawled out, and with Carla in her arms.

"Heh, Gray. Your ice is an unusual color," pointed out Natsu while he fell face first onto the ice, and he ignored Wendy, following along with everyone else. "Mmmph... (Oh, and fuck you.).".

"I know that, Natsu." Gray said while he looked at his ice, it was a blood red color, strange indeed.

Natsu then stood up, but only to fall again, but he managed to catch himself this time. He gained an annoyed expression.

"Aren't we going to take Makarov and leave this place already?" asked Natsu, he scratched his head in annoyance.

"Yes, we are. Now, let's go now." Gray answered as he turned his back to the Maou Academy wizards, and Mard Geer who stared at him with a emotionless expression, Gray then picked up Makarov's body.

"And off we g-".

" **You really think I'd let you get away?** " came Mard Geer's demonic voice as he appeared in front of Gray and Natsu, he yanked Makarov out of Gray's arm and slammed his body against the wall, he then turned back to look at Gray and Natsu.

" **Let me teach you a lesson, don't ever trespass onto Maou Academy grounds, because; you have met your demise.** ".

Mard Geer then opened his mouth as a large tornado of black energy shot from his mouth and soared towards Gray who had wide eyes, but Natsu stepped in front of him and stuck out his palm.

" **Blaze Dragon King's Grip Strike.** ".

Natsu grabbed the tornado of black energy as a enormous vortex of black flames shot from the palm of his hand and instantly incinerated the attack. Mard Geer and Gray stood there flabbergasted at his power.

"Powerful..." muttered Gray.

" _Nani?!_ " Mard Geer thought in shock.

"W-Who are you guys?" asked Wendy, but everyone ignored her again.

"Mard Geer, how about me and you stop this scuffle already. It's obvious who's going to win." announced Natsu with his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

" _Oh shit! Master E.N.D.!_ " thought Mard Geer in shock, " _How can I not recognize him?!_ ".

"..." Mard Geer stayed silent as he stuck out his palm and then waved his hand as Natsu, Gray, Makarov, Wendy, and Carla disappeared in a golden light.

"Mard Geer-sama, why'd you teleport them outta here?!" asked a Maou Academy wizard in shock.

"Don't ask about it, now scram, you weaklings, and be sure to repair the academy." answered Mard Geer with a glare as the others shivered in fear and nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

"Why did that bastard teleport us back here?" asked Gray in annoyance.

"Let's just say that he decided to." answered Natsu while he threw Makarov at Gray who caught him.

"OI! DON'T THROW MAKAROV!" shouted Gray in irritation as Natsu shrugged. Wendy just looked up at the two, and soon ran towards Atsushi High, she had an eager look on her face, despite her having wounds all over her body, she ignored the pain and ran over to the academy.

"Eh, whatever. Let's head back to the dorms already." replied Natsu, Gray nodded his head and tapped Makarov's forehead as Makarov disappeared in a wisp of ice.

"Oh yeah, what kind of technique is that?" asked Natsu.

"My Old Man taught it to me. It's called **Ice Shadow.** " answered Gray.

"'Old Man'? You have a otou-san?" asked Natsu.

"No duh," Gray answered while he huffed, "Anyways, let's head back to the dorms.".

"Suuure." replied Natsu, the two then began walking back to the dorm.

"Oh, Gray, Natsu! What are you guys doing out here at this time?" came Lucy's voice.

"Blonde." stated Natsu, he looked in the direction where Lucy's voice came from as behind her was Loke, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, and Erza.

"Lucy? The hell are you doing here with... Er... Um.. Brain fart, hold on... Ah! What the hell are you doing here with Loke, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, and Erza?!" asked Gray in annoyance, he gained tick marks on his head.

"Why? Because, we're hanging out together!" answered Lucy with a smile as Juvia ran forwards with hearts in her eyes.

"GRAY-SAMAAA!" shouted Juvia, she lunged forwards towards Gray and attempted to wrap her arms around his waist, but she was caught by Natsu, who caught her by her arm by the way.

"Whoa, who's the crazy bitch here?" asked Natsu with a snort.

"Her name is Juvia Lockser, didn't you listen during the first day of school?" Gray said while he sweat dropped.

"Erm, no." answered Natsu.

"Let go of Juvia's arm! And what is your relationship with Gray-sama?! Juvia wants to know, NOW!" demanded Juvia as she bit her fingernails in frustration and jealousy.

"Whoa, don't get the wrong idea, this isn't a yaoi like you would see in an anime. We're just friends, and roommates, that's all." answered Natsu with a shrug as he took out his phone.

"What brand is that?" asked Erza.

"It's the **Magic God** brand." answered Natsu, the others gained looks of jealousy.

"No fair! That's like the top selling brand and the best!" exclaimed Lucy, she crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks.

"Yeah! The best! It's waterproof-" Gajeel was interrupted.

"Aren't all phones today waterproof?" asked Gray with a sweat drop.

"-Er, right... It has the most amount of data storage, and you can record High Definition videos with-" interrupted... Again.

"Can't all phones today record High Definition videos?".

"-Fuck! Then I'm all outta things to say." Gajeel said with a huff, he gained tick marks on his head.

"This phone costs over five-hundred thousand jewels! How'd you manage to buy such a expensive phone?" Erza asked in awe, she leaned towards Natsu as her body was rubbing against Natsu's sides while she took a look at his phone.

"Eh, no idea. Some random guy sold it to me on the streets. Hehe, I ripped him off saying it was a useless merchandise, so he gave it to me for free." answered Natsu while he began snickering, following along with the other guys.

"That's... Weird," replied Erza, she leaned closer to Natsu, "So, what sorts of things can you do with it?".

"Well, I can't move my arm, because your sexy bod-I mean body is rubbing against it." answered Natsu while Erza nodded her head in understanding and moved away.

"Gomen." apologized Erza as she bowed.

"Er, no problem." replied Natsu.

"AH SHIT! WE GOTTA HEAD BACK TO OUR DORMS! IT'S ALMOST NIGHTTIME!" the guys shouted in realization before they sprinted away towards their dorms.

"Oh my god! We gotta head back to ours too!" Lucy yelled in realization while she sprinted away, with Levy and Juvia following on behind her. Erza was left alone.

"(Sigh) Guess I should head home too." said Erza, she then walked in the direction where her home was located in.

* * *

 **The Boys' Dormitories:**

* * *

"COME IN QUIETER AND DON'T MAKE SUCH A DAMN RUCKUS!" came Porlyusica's voice as the boys shoved their ways into the boys' dormitories as they all crashed down onto the ground, a door near them then opened up, revealing Laxus.

"The hell are you idiots doing?" asked Laxus with crossed arms.

"TRYING TO GET BACK TO OUR ROOMS!" the guys answered in unison as they all stood up and ran back to their shared dorms.

"Oi! Laxus, got any more coffee?" came Bickslow's voice.

"Check the cabinet." answered Laxus, he then re-entered his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **The Girls' Dormitories:**

* * *

"Natsu is sooo lucky!" complained Lucy as she and the other girls were sitting in the living room of the dormitories.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" asked Mirajane with a smirk, "Do you like him?".

"No, of course I don't like him. You and your crazy ships, but what I meant is that Natsu has a **Magic God** brand and he got it for free!" answered Lucy, the girls gained shocked expressions, excluding Levy and Juvia.

"NO FAIR!" the girls shouted in unison.

"I know right! Ah, crap! I forgot to ask for his number! Arghh! This is too frustrating! I've been trying to talk to him for quite some time this week, but never had a chance too!" Lucy yelled in frustration, she ruffled her hair up.

"Aw? Somebody love struck?" asked Mirajane, Lucy sighed as she wasn't affected at all by the statement.

"No, of course not, Mira-san. I wanna be his friend too." Lucy answered instantly.

"Friend? Doesn't he have Gray for his friend?" asked Levy.

"He does, but that's the only friend he has, except Erza though. But I wanna know him! Get to be his friend! I did say that I would get to know the new students yesterday when we introduced ourselves, didn't I?" Lucy asked, she flopped down on the couch as she was sprawled out on it.

"True, Juvia does recall you saying that." answered Juvia.

"Ne, Lucy! Who do you like?" asked Lisanna, Lucy face palmed.

"You're just like your sister." replied Lucy, she then giggled.

"Moh..." muttered Lisanna, she puffed up her cheeks.

"Let's stay up all night and share secrets with other! Right, Lu-chan?" asked Levy excitedly.

"Yep! But, let's not try to get caught by the Dorm Supervisor!" answered Lucy while all of the girls began crowding around.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

* * *

"Oh, Gray. You're not going to school?" asked Natsu.

"No, us Grand Wizards get Wednesdays off." answered Gray, he shuffled around in his bed.

"Fucking lucky!" exclaimed Natsu in jealousy.

"Ha, I know right? All in the works of my power..." muttered Gray, Natsu let out a sigh as he opened up the door and walked out, then closed the door.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

Natsu exited the dorms as he closed the doors behind him and walked onto school grounds, he walked past several guys as he heard their conversation, due to his enhanced hearing.

" _Hey, have you heard of the **Dark King**?"_ one of the guys asked.

" _Yeah, I heard he's extremely terrifying, and his power can match the Ten Grand Wizards._ " replied one of the guys.

" _Scary! I also heard that he's been rapidly gaining power recently!_ ".

" _The **Dark King**? Ha, funny alias._ " thought Natsu with a snort as he passed a blonde teenager who had blue-eys, following along with him wearing a cocky smirk on his face.

" _Natsu-san. You're defeated._ " the teenager whispered into Natsu's ear as Natsu spun around and caught the teenager's fist effortlessly. Atsushi High wizards then began crowding around them.

"Oooh! A fight!" one of the students pointed out.

"Um, please tell me who the FUCK you are." Natsu said while he shouted the word, "FUCK".

The teenager had a flabbergasted expression on his face, where his smirk had vanished long ago, but soon a cocky smile appeared.

"It's not even worth the time to mention my name, because; I can tell you're weak." answered the teenager, Natsu gained a pissed expression as a black aura began surrounding him.

"Say that again... Would **y** o **u?** " asked Natsu with his voice turning a bit demonic at the last word. The teen then backed away from Natsu.

"Weak! Weak! Weak!" answered the teenager, soon Natsu's magic power began rising as everyone sensed it and took a step back in caution.

Natsu then stuck out his palm.

" **Ankhseram Death V-** ".

"Whoa! Whoa! Faggots, break it up!" came Zeref's voice as he broke through the crowd and walked in between Natsu and the teenager.

"Sting Eucliffe, see me in my office, I'm going to give you another week of suspension, due to you not listening to me; when I SPECIFICALLY told you not to bully other students, oh and I'll keep my promise by taping a piece of paper saying 'Hit me' and 'I'm a complete faggot' on your back." Zeref said with a chuckle as Sting gained a horrified expression.

"I don't care about the suspension, but the paper taped on my back saying those things?! OH GOD!" Sting then ran as far away as possible. Zeref chuckled louder, but soon stopped and looked at Natsu.

" _Don't think about using **Death Magic** here._" whispered Zeref before he ran after Sting.

Natsu scoffed before he walked through the crowd and towards the academy.

" _He's the one that pissed me off, so he should deserve punishment._ " thought Natsu with a glare.

* * *

 **Homeroom:**

* * *

Natsu was sitting in homeroom, in his usual spot as he glanced over to the seat where Gray and Gajeel would usually be sitting, he let out a sigh.

"Damn them... They're lucky that they are the Ten Grand Wizards, they don't get to go to school on Wednesdays..." muttered Natsu, he then sensed Lucy walking towards him.

"Natsu." Lucy said as she now stood next to Natsu's seat.

"Yeah, Blonde?" asked Natsu.

"My name is Lucy, not 'Blonde', oh; and can I have your number?" asked Lucy, the guys heard it as they looked in the duos' direction.

"Sure, but why?" asked Natsu, he cocked an eyebrow proving he was curious.

"I wanna be your next friend!" answered Lucy, she beamed at him. Natsu sighed as he grabbed a piece of paper out of nowhere and wrote his number on it.

"Here," Natsu handed the paper to Lucy who looked at it, "But, don't annoy me, by calling me every second, or texting me every second. I have a life too, you know.".

"I wouldn't do that! I know you'll find it annoying, but thanks for the number, and in exchange. Here's mine." Lucy replied, she yanked a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote her number down on it and handed it to Natsu. Who read it.

"821-212-54-1544." Natsu read out loud, Lucy nodded her head.

"Yep! Now we can text other, and tell each other about our problems! And maybe I'll even give you some advice on how to attract a woman." Lucy stated with a wink, Natsu snorted.

"Ha, like I would wanna attract women. That'll be a waste of time." replied Natsu, Lucy continued to beam down at him as she walked back to her desk.

Soon, the guys began crowding around Natsu.

"No fair! You got Lucy-chan's number! I heard she's the best advice giver throughout the entire academy! Man! I wanted to get her number so she could give me some advice." Macao said.

"Um, how old are you?" asked Natsu while Macao gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm in my thirties!".

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A HIGH SCHOOL?!".

"Well... You see, I'm your substitute Sensei, since Makarov-dono is out in the hospital." answered Macao, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I see, then what about these other middle-aged dudes?" asked Natsu.

"Erm, other Sensei's who teach here." answered Macao while the one next to him raised his hand up.

"I'm Wakaba!" introduced Wakaba as he took his cigar out of his mouth.

"I don't think teachers are suppose to smoke in school." stated Natsu.

"Ha! Like those kind of rules exist here! The Chairman doesn't give a single damn!" replied Wakaba, he began laughing.

"Oh! Class is about to start, Wakaba, head back to your homeroom." Macao said.

"Hai hai, I know Macao-chaaan!" Wakaba said while Macao gained tick marks on his head.

"Don't call me 'Macao-chan'! PLUS '-CHAN' IS REFERENCE TO A GIRL!" shouted Macao in annoyance while he grumbled some stuff under his breath and stood in front of the class, while everyone had returned to their seats.

"Stand," the students stood up, "Bow," the students bowed, "Sit," the students sit down, "Now! I'm your substitute teacher! Or Sensei if you prefer! My name is Macao Conbolt! I have a son who's twelve and is in his first-year of Middle School! He goes to Atsushi Junior High!".

"I see, wait! Conbolt? Are you the father of Romeo Conbolt?!" asked Cana, a student who for some odd reason wasn't listed on the lists of students in Makarov's homeroom, but she was here now.

"Yes! You guys know my son?" asked Macao with a smile.

"Well, he's pretty famous in Atsushi Junior High. He's considered one of the Three Leaders of Atsushi Junior High." answered Freed with a smirk.

"Ah, so he's famous for that! No wonder!" Macao said in realization. The others sweat dropped.

"Say, did you also hear that Atsushi Junior High gained a new transfer student? I think her name was Wendy... Yeah, Wendy Marvell!" Evergreen announced.

"Really? I heard she went to Maou Academy! What's she doing here now?!" asked Bickslow.

"I heard that she was abused there, and that if Sensei and Gray hadn't been there, she would've been killed for sure." answered Evergreen, Natsu tched in the background.

" _No credit, huh?_ " he thought in annoyance.

"Now, let's get on with first period, shall we?" asked Macao, the others grumbled.

* * *

 **After First Period:**

* * *

"First period is so damn boring." complained Natsu, he was at his respective locker as he opened it up and placed his junk in there, he then got out his schedule as he looked at it.

"Let's see, for second period I have... Training." muttered Natsu, he then placed his schedule back in his locker and shut it tightly, then locked it as he turned around to walk to where second period was suppose to be, but only to be met with the sight of Erza, whom was getting stuff out of her locker.

"Oh, what's up, Erza?" asked Natsu, Erza looked over to him while taking a book out of her locker.

"Hello, Natsu." greeted Erza.

"What period do you have next?" Natsu asked.

"I have 'How to beat up a wimp' next." answered Erza, Natsu began snickering.

"Hehe, I love that subject so much." replied Natsu, Erza nodded her head in understanding and walked away.

"Hmm, she seems more quieter... Today." muttered Natsu curiously, but he shrugged it off and began walking to where second period was suppose to begin at.

* * *

 **Someplace in Atsushi High:**

* * *

A person hidden in the shadows was sitting on a throne-like chair as his cheek was resting on the palm of his hand.

"Sting, you got suspended again?" asked the figure.

"Er... Yeah, gomen **Dark King** , I attempted to fight Natsu-san." answered Sting with a smirk.

"Oh, Natsu? You attempted to fight him? Funny, he's weak though." stated "Dark King".

"He's super strong though, I sense it." replied Sting.

"Hmph, we'll find out for sure when the Atsushi High Battle Tournament begins." said "Dark King".

"But, I know for sure that Gajeel is strong though..." "Dark King" said with a snicker.

"Duh, everyone knows that." responded Sting, he shrugged and flopped down on a seat.

"And we're going to find out Natsu-san's strength when the Atsushi High Battle Tournament starts in two days." Sting said.

"Indeed we will, indeed...".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3:**

* * *

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following!**

 **Reviews appreciated... I never say that... Hahaha. -3-**


	4. Atsushi High: The Twin Dragons

**Facts**

 **Natsu read the latest Fairy Tail chapter (465)... In the dorms...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Atsushi High: Twin Dragons:**

* * *

"Gray, have you seen the latest anime yet?" asked Natsu as he flopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"Yeah, was it called, 'Oppai God'?" replied Gray, he flopped down next to Natsu.

"Hmm mm, yep. 'Oppai God' the latest hentai." answered Natsu with a smirk.

"I thought it was the latest anime." said Gray, Natsu shrugged.

"Eh, hentai, anime. They're the same no matter what." replied Natsu.

"I'll believe you on tha-." Gray was interrupted, due to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and held it close to his ear.

"Yo, what's up, Old Man?" asked Gray.

" _Aha, I see, Gray. You're doing fine from the way you're speaking._ ".

"Um okay...".

" _Oh yeah, I called you for a reason! GET A GIRLFRIEND!_ ".

"NANIIII?!" asked Gray.

" _Haha, you heard me; get a girlfriend, come on! You're seventeen, and in your second-year of High School! You should get off your fat ass, and skip your duties of Ten Grand Wizard or whatever you're considered and get a damn girlfriend!_ "

"Old Man... You sound like a mother lecturing her daughter to get a boyfriend..." replied Gray, he sweat dropped.

" _Well... You never know... I may actually be your mother... Mehehe..._ ".

"Okay...".

" _GET A GIRLFRIEND! BYE!_ ".

 **BEEP!**

Gray stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and glanced over to Natsu who was looking at him curiously.

"Gray, your Old Man is weird." said Natsu.

"D-Don't point out the obvious," Gray then yanks the remote out of Natsu's hand, "Okay, we're not watching a hentai early in the morning, let's watch the morning anime and get ready for school.".

"Fuuuuck school man! It's just a waste of our lifetime!" yelled Natsu, he threw his arms up in the air.

"Come on... We only got a damn year left before we graduate like virgins we are!" replied Gray.

"Where did _that_ come from?" asked Natsu.

"What?! I thought other regular teenagers would say those kinds of things!" answered Gray, he threw his arms in the arm and slapped himself.

"Um, I'm pretty sure they would say stuff like, 'SAVAGE' or, 'STUD' some stuff like that." replied Natsu with a shrug.

"Isn't that what Middle School kids say?" asked Gray.

"Well, then I'm all out of thoughts then," Natsu grabs a drink off of the table and takes a sip, "Oi... This is booze, isn't it?".

"What ever do you mean?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"You... You had a party here when I was gone, DIDN'T YOU?!" Natsu asked with tick marks on his head.

"OI OI! It's not my fault you're a complete retard-Erm, idiot!" answered Gray.

"Just tell me if you had a party or not!" complained Natsu, completely ignoring the fact that Gray called him "retarded".

"Erm, yeah," replied Gray, "BUT! I DIDN'T BRING THE BOOZE! THE DUMBASSES WHO CAME HERE, BROUGHT IT!".

"How old were they?" asked Natsu.

"Somewhere in their twenties." answered Gray with a shrug.

"NANI?!".

"Oh, and we're also going to be late for school." pointed out Gray with a smirk.

"Screw that, I don't care at all.".

"Eh, then see you at school." Gray said, he put on his uniform and flopped his bag over his shoulder and disappeared in a wisp of ice.

"Hmph... People in this timeline are strange." muttered Natsu with an annoyed expression, he rubbed his hands together like a villain would usually do, but he then stood up and let out a sigh.

"Um, oh yeah. I planned to visit some of the Black Markets today." muttered Natsu in realization, he walked towards the closet and opened it up as he took out his uniform and began changing. After he was finished changing into his uniform; he flopped his bag over his shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"Here we go," Natsu said while he walked towards the door and opened it up, "Did I leave the t.v. on? Eh, forget it." then he walked out the door and shut it.

* * *

 **Chairman's Office:**

* * *

"Ah, so Wendy is now attending Atsushi Junior High... This is perfect." said Zeref, he folded up some papers as he opened up his drawer and stuffed the papers inside, he then closed it and opened up another drawer as he took out a black orb.

"It's going exactly as planned... The children from four centuries ago... They're all now reunited; in this single place alone. Hmph, people truly do not know what's outside in the real world." Zeref said while he snapped his fingers and a window appeared in front of him. He tapped the window as a image appeared.

"They do not know, that the Human population is almost extincted, slaughtered by Dragons. Ha, and Japan is the only safe haven on Earth." Zeref murmured as the image revealed Dragons flying around, and ensuing chaos, or either resting.

"The **Dragon Extermination** unit... Is doing their best, I see.".

Then a video began playing, showing a group of men who held weapons in their hands, one man jumped up into the air and sliced a Dragon with the sword clenched tightly in his hand as the Dragon lost one of its scales.

"But... It seems our experiments are going to die...".

The men were then torn into pieces by the Dragon as blood gushed out everywhere.

"There is something much darker than darkness itself in this world... And it is death." muttered Zeref with a smirk as he spun his chair around and looked outside the window. He then bolted out of his chair.

"MAN! ALL MY MEN DIED!" Zeref complained as he tapped the screen while a scene was shown.

" ** _The world was destroyed... You have failed._** " the screen said as the letters had blood oozing from it.

"(Sigh) Now I gotta restart this game!" complained Zeref as he opened up a menu and hit "New Game".

"But, I truly do wonder; what the world would be like if Dragons exterminated the Human Race; and Japan was the only Safe Haven on Earth..." muttered Zeref curiously.

"Hmph, but it's also true that the children from four centuries have reunited at this academy," Zeref smirks as he twirls around the black orb that's on his desk, "(Sigh) I'm starving...".

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

"Ah, Erza!" Natsu yelled while he walked over to Erza who was slowly trudging her way to the entrance of the academy, she turned around to look at Natsu, her eyes widened slightly.

"Natsu, good morning..." greeted Erza.

"Erza, you're walking.. Very slowly... Whats gotten into you?" asked Natsu with folded arms.

"Er... Nothing." answered Erza, she proceeded to walk past Natsu, but he blocked her path.

"Erza, answer my question. Then maybe you'll get some tonight." stated Natsu, Erza looked up at him.

"What do you mean, 'get some tonight'?" asked Erza.

"Strawberry cake." answered Natsu, Erza drooled a bit, but she soon wiped it away with the sleeve of her uniform.

"Even strawberry cake itself, cannot tempt me to tell you." replied Erza with a pout.

"Damn, so self-centered, aren't 'ya?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm not self-centered, I care about others too, you know." replied Erza.

"Then what about me?" Natsu asked, he pointed at himself in a innocent manner.

"Yes, of course I care about you, as a friend." answered Erza.

Natsu sighed as in the corner of his eye, he saw a teenager with long black-hair and red-eyes walk past him.

" _Friend zoned._ " the teenager whispered into Natsu's ear as he disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

"Huh?" Natsu asked himself, he turned around, but soon shrugged it off and averted his attention back to Erza.

"Soooo, why are you trudging?" asked Natsu.

"I'm not going to answer that." answered Erza, Natsu sighed as he caressed Erza's hair.

"Erza, oh dear Erza... You truly worry me." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Was that suppose to be sarcastic?" Erza asked, Natsu chuckled.

"Yep.".

"Also, stop caressing my hair in such a loving manner, and plus; we have to get to homeroom before the bell rings." commanded Erza, Natsu nodded his head in understanding and let out a grunt of annoyance as he walked to the entrance of the academy, with Erza by his side.

"Ne, got anything I can eat? I'm starving...".

"Urusai.".

 **Ding.**

"WE'RE LAAAATE!".

* * *

 **Homeroom:**

* * *

"Macao-sensei! Is Sensei dead?" asked Cana.

"No, he isn't dead, Cana-chan," answered Macao, he then took attendance, "Let's see... Cana is here, Gray is here... GRAY STOP STRIPPING! Gajeel is here... Lucy is here, Levy is here, Mirajane is here... MIRA-CHAN! STOP PAIRING PEOPLE UP! Lisanna is here, Elfman is here, Freed is here... FREED STOP BEING SUCH A GAY! Cobra is here, Hoteye is here...".

"Oi! Has anyone seen Erza and Natsu?" asked Macao, the students looked at each other before Gray raised his hand.

"Yes, Gay-I mean Gray?" asked Macao while Gray gained tick marks on his head.

"STOP SLIPPING UP MY DAMN NAME! And plus, Natsu said he didn't give a shit if he comes to school or not." answered Gray.

"Well then, I guess later Natsu is going to get his ass whooped." Macao announced with a snicker, the other students chuckled.

 **SLAM!**

"I'M HERE BITCH-GAAAH!" came Natsu's shout as he was interrupted midway due to a foot slamming against his back and launching him across the room.

"URUSAI! WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT YOU SHOUTING?!" came Erza's voice as she walked into the room with tick marks visible on her head.

Natsu stood up and dusted himself off and then coughed into his hand, he took in a gulp of air.

"I'M HERE BITCHES! GAAH!" hey, he was able to finish it this time though, while Erza's foot slammed into his face.

"NATSU!" shouted Erza, utterly annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Natsu said while he took Erza's foot off his face and lifted her up, Erza let out a yell of surprise as she kept her skirt up to prevent her panties from showing.

"Aw, that was almost a pantie shot." complained Macao while the other perverted dudes nodded their heads in agreement.

"What do you think this is? An anime? No, it's real life." replied Natsu with a snort.

"Oh yeah, Natsu! Why'd you and Erza come here together? That's completely suspicious!" Gray yelled while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait a minute... Don't tell me, you guys are dating?!" asked Mirajane with a giggle.

"You guys are dating?! Natsu! You should've told me sooner!" complained Lucy, she smirked.

"OH URUSAI!" shouted Natsu while the others began laughing.

"Natsu! Let me down!" Erza yelled out, "The blood is flowing to my head, and I'm starting to get lightheaded!".

"Oh, gomen." apologized Natsu as he flopped Erza over his shoulder, "LET'S GET YOU TO THAT NURSE!".

"DO YOU EVEN LISTEN?!" asked Erza.

"OF COURSE NOT!".

"Why'd I even ask that? That was pretty obvious from the start..." murmured Erza, her face was a shade of pink.

"Oooh? Erza-san is blushing!" pointed out Lisanna.

"Oooh, yeah! You're right!" agreed Loke, he snickered, "It must be from how handsome I am!".

"Moh! Urusai, Loke! You're ruining everything!" complained Lucy as she lightly punched Loke's shoulder, whom blushed at the contact.

"L-Lucy..." stuttered out Loke, his face had a barely visible tint of red on it.

"Um, you know... Forget homeroom..." muttered Macao, he face palmed.

Erza's face had turned a darker shade of pink by the time.

"A-Ah... Natsu, let's get to that nurse already..." whispered Erza as Natsu chuckled and sprinted to the nurse's.

"And away they go!" Gray said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah..." Gray muttered with a thinking expression.

"GRAY-SAMAAA-" Juvia shouted, she jumped up into the air.

"Be quiet for a second." Gray said while he snapped his fingers and Juvia became frozen in midair.

"That pose though!" pointed out Bickslow with a laugh.

* * *

 **Hallways:**

* * *

Natsu was walking down the hallways with Erza flopped over his shoulder as she had her eyes closed and was breathing quietly, Natsu smirked and rubbed Erza's back.

" _So, she was tired, huh? Reminds me of myself..._ " thought Natsu with his smirk turning into a smile. Erza grumbled a bit in her sleep.

"Heh..." chuckled Natsu, he then stopped walking as he stuck out his palm.

"I know you're there.".

"Ooooh? So you f-BPFOOO!".

Natsu interrupted the person by slamming his fist into the person's face.

"Shut the hell up, I have no time to deal with slobs like you." Natsu said with a glare as the person collapsed to the ground unconscious and bloodied while Natsu walked past him like nothing ever happened.

"Come, Erza... I'll bring you to the nurse's..." muttered Natsu with his smile back on his face.

* * *

Natsu approached the Nurse's office as he opened it up, and there was the teenager from this morning as he was sitting on a chair, a book clenched tightly in his hand, and a cat wearing a frog-suit resting on his shoulder.

"Oh? Why if it isn't the troublesome new transfer student, Natsu Dragneel." the teenager said without looking up.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu.

"Rogue Cheney, is my name." answered the now identified Rogue as he looked up at Natsu.

"Frosch, wake up..." Rogue whispered as he gently nudged Frosch who opened up his eyes slowly.

"Fro is tired..." muttered Frosch as he rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Hmph, so you have an exceed too?" asked Natsu.

"Exceed?" asked Rogue, clearly confused by what Natsu called Frosch.

"You know... I'm not going to explain it to you, I just need to bring this adorable sleepy-head here to one of the infirmary's beds." explained Natsu, Rogue then stood up as he threw the book down onto the floor and stomped on it, Natsu clutched the left-side of his chest at the sight.

" _That reminds me of something I don't wanna remember..._ " thought Natsu.

"Gomen, you cannot use this room, _ever_. It belongs to the **Dark King** for now." Rogue said with a glare.

"Really..." muttered Natsu.

" **Fang of the Shadow Dragon!** " Rogue yelled out as he coated his fist in shadows and threw it at Natsu who tilted his head and dodged the fist.

"Weak and slow..." muttered Natsu, before he kneed Rogue in the gut, thus sending him flying through the roof, soon blood splattered on the floor.

"He coughed up blood in midair? That's new..." grumbled Natsu as Rogue broke the roof again and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"You're strong." praised Rogue as he stared at Natsu who stared back.

"Realized that now?" asked Natsu, Rogue stuck out his palm.

"You managed to injure, I; Rogue Cheney of the **Twin Dragons** of Atsushi High." stated Rogue.

" **Claw of the Shadow Dragon!** ".

Rogue charged forwards as he coated his leg in shadows and then jumped up into the air, he then slammed his leg down onto Natsu's head, but the attack was blocked by Natsu's hand.

"Oi oi, don't forget that I have a sleeping beauty right here, flopped over my shoulder." said Natsu, he then threw Rogue forwards, but Rogue swiftly recovered.

"Hmph.".

Rogue then disappeared in a wisp of shadows before he reappeared behind Natsu and slammed his foot against the back of Natsu's head, thus launching him out of the building, and they were on the fourth floor as well. Rogue then followed after Natsu, while Frosch was still on his shoulder.

"Rogue! Do your best!" cheered Frosch.

* * *

 **Outside:**

* * *

"We just had to be on the fourth floor." Natsu said with a poker face as he was still falling down, he shifted himself in midair and he stopped falling as he flew around.

"Who thought that you could fly?" asked Rogue.

"I sure as hell didn't." answered Natsu while he descended down onto the ground, following along with Rogue who landed on the ground hard, which cracked it.

"I'm going to end this right now; **Roar of the Shadow Dragon!** ".

Rogue opened up his mouth as a tornado of shadows shot from his mouth and soared towards Natsu who too opened up his mouth.

" **Roar of the Blaze Dragon King.** ".

An enormous vortex of black flames, shot from Natsu's mouth as it was easily a thousand times bigger than Rogue's breath attack, Rogue's eyes widened in shock as his breath attack was easily overpowered.

" _I can't dodge it! The width and height of it is too large!_ " thought Rogue as the attack hit him dead-on.

"Rooogue! It hurts!" Frosch said while his frog costume had been incinerated.

"FROSCH!" shouted Rogue while he shifted around in the flames and faced his back to it, while he protected Frosch who was sweating tremendously.

Soon the flames cleared as Rogue looked behind him and winced in pain.

"M-Monster.." stuttered out Rogue.

"Thanks for the compliment," replied Natsu, "And I'm surprised sleeping beauty here hasn't woken up due to all the ruckus we're making.".

Rogue looked around as students were poking their heads out windows, and watching the duo fight, especially the teachers, and even Zeref who peeked his head out the window curiously.

"I'm not going to lose to you, not in front of the entire school..." murmured Rogue while he stood up and dropped Frosch to the ground, whom pranced as far away as possible.

" **Shadow Drive.** " announced Rogue as a shadowy aura began surrounding him, the students let out "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" at the sight, the teachers nodded their heads while Zeref had yanked a cinnamon roll out of nowhere.

"Hmph, **Shadow Drive**? Gonna drive shadows?" mocked Natsu with a smirk as Rogue ran forwards, Natsu attempted to punch him, but his fist phased right through Rogue as Rogue attempted to slam his fist against Natsu's face, but Natsu dodged, but only to get a foot to the back of the head. Natsu went soaring across the school grounds.

" **Bets?** " came Zeref's voice as a image of him appeared in the air, he was smirking evilly.

" **Place your bets on who's going to win. Natsu, or Rogue?** ".

Students then began placing bets.

" **Hmm, I see. Natsu has 2 bets on him and Rogue has 999,998... Wow, you guys are real douches.** " Zeref announced while the students and teachers began laughing.

" **Who's the other that placed a bet on Natsu?** ".

"MEEEEE!" came Gray's excited shout, Zeref sweat dropped.

" **Erm okay... Gray...** ".

* * *

Where Natsu and Rogue were still fighting as they ignored the students cheers, or Zeref's booming voice.

" **TALONS OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!** ".

Rogue's attack hit Natsu directly, while Natsu went flying backwards, but he managed to recover swiftly, and unharmed with Erza still flopped over his shoulder.

"Oi! Dude, I keep on warning you! Stop trying to hit Erza!" complained Natsu.

"SHUT UP! WHO SAID I WAS AIMING FOR HER ANYWAYS?!" shouted Rogue with him sweat dropping at the same time.

"I did!".

"You idiot!".

Rogue then ran forwards, but only to see Natsu disappear and reappear in front of him, his eyes widened in shock before Natsu's fist slammed into his face, resulting in him getting buried into the ground.

"BLAH!".

Rogue then dug himself out of the ground in time to dodge a attack from Natsu who grumbled in annoyance and glared at Rogue, who glared back.

" **Roar of the Blaze Dragon King.** ".

An enormous tornado of black flames shot from Natsu's mouth, but it was more powerful than before as Rogue managed to dodge it this time.

" **ROAR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!** ".

Rogue let out a breath attack as it was much more powerful than his previous breath attacks, it soared straight towards Natsu who smirked.

" **Blaze Dragon King's Reversal.** ".

Natsu grabbed the breath attack as he threw it back towards Rogue who's eyes widened.

" _He threw my breath attack back at me with his bare-hands?! And even more powerful at that too!_ " thought Rogue before he dodged his own breath attack.

Then Rogue sprinted towards Natsu who stuck out his palm.

"I'm going to end this right no-" Natsu was interrupted by Rogue.

" **Dragon Force!** " yelled Rogue, scales began forming on his body while he cocked his fist back and threw it at Natsu who took it head-on and was sent flying across the school grounds.

"GAH!" Natsu let out a yell of pain before he landed on the ground, Erza's unconscious body almost collided with the ground, but Natsu swiftly caught her.

" _Is this what it takes to make him yell out in pain?_ " thought Rogue in shock.

"You almost made Erza wake up." Natsu said while standing up, his magic power rising every second.

" **ROAR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!** ".

Rogue unleashed his breath attack, it soared straight towards Natsu who opened up his mouth.

" **Inhale.** ".

Natsu absorbed the breath attack, shocking everyone present and watching the battle.

" **Return.** ".

Rogue's own breath attack went soaring back at him, he dodged.

" _He didn't throw it back, but inhaled it and shot it back to me?!_ " Rogue thought.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Blazing Inferno.** ".

The entire school grounds were then engulfed in a circle of black flames as the temperature kept on rising, and the ground began melting, but the students and school were protected by the spells that Zeref swiftly casted. Soon a pillar of black flames erupted from the ground and engulfed Rogue who grunted in pain.

"I'm not going to be defeated by something like this!" Rogue yelled out in desperation as he charged through the flames and ignored the parts of his body that were either melting, or burning.

"WOOOOORGH! **SHADOW DRAGON'S PALM STRIKE!** ".

Rogue approached Natsu and slammed his palm into Natsu's face, which sent him flying backwards, causing the flames to disappear as Natsu recovered swiftly, Erza still flopped over his shoulder.

"Tch, a lot better than I expected." Natsu said, he wiped away blood that was dripping from his mouth.

" _He managed to damage me this much, even when I'm in **Dragon Force**." _ Rogue thought in shock.

"Shocked, aren't 'ya? I'll give you another piece of information, I haven't been trying at all." explained Natsu with a chuckle, which shocked the Atsushi High wizards.

"Not even trying?! Stop joking around in the middle of a battle!" yelled Rogue.

"I'm _not_ joking." replied Natsu with a glare, that sent shivers down Rogue's spines.

Rogue tched, then ran forwards and cocked his fist back, before launching a barrage of attacks at Natsu, but Natsu effortlessly dodged them, he let out a bored yawn before he flicked Rogue in the forehead and sent him soaring across the school grounds, the force of Natsu's flick made a path of rubble in its wake, everyone stared; flabbergasted at the amount of power Natsu's flick contained.

A loud thud was then heard, which meant that Rogue had just landed on the ground... He had also disappeared from view, but soon came back in view for a split second before everyone saw him in front of Natsu, Rogue let out a snarl before he slammed his fist down onto Natsu's head and unleashed a breath attack pointblank. After that; Rogue slammed his foot into Natsu's face; he propelled himself off of Natsu's face and landed a roundhouse kick on him in midair, then he did a front-flip and slammed his fist into Natsu's gut, causing him to cough up blood.

"Ha!" Natsu let out a laugh, he recovered instantly and kicked the air, a shockwave went towards Rogue; the shockwave was so powerful that it shook the school grounds; and made another path of rubble in its wake, but it was a thousand times larger than the previous one.

Rogue was caught up in the shockwave as he went flying backwards, and coughed up piles of blood, he landed on the ground, but didn't get back up; he twitched a bit; but moved no longer. Soon clapping was heard.

"You sure did quite a lot on my subordinates here, didn't you? Natsu." came Gajeel's voice as he appeared on the battlefield with a smirk on his face.

"Trust me, I wasn't trying at all." replied Natsu with a thumbs up, Gajeel snickered. Rogue regained the energy to stand up as he knelt down in respect.

"Forgive me, **Dark King!** ".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **Chapter 465 was amazing! What'd you guys think about it? Can't wait for next Monday! :D.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Oh, and for those wondering why I'm not updating Dominating Magic, is because; I'm packing several chapters into one! So it might take a while, and several might be.. Er.. 5-10 or something. XD**


	5. Atsushi High: Oblivion's Trial

**Facts**

 **Erza Scarlet: A beautiful scarlet-haired teenager, she goes to Atsushi High, one of the most prestigious academies in the world; she is also one of the Ten Grand Wizards as her strength is unknown, but she's in her second-year of High School, and is seventeen years old. *Wink* *Wink*, don't get it do you?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Atsushi High: Oblivion's Trial:**

* * *

"Huh? **Dark King?** Hmm... Yeah, that alias really fits you, Gajeel!" Natsu pointed out while laughing.

"Urusai." replied Gajeel, he flopped Rogue and Frosch over his shoulders as he glanced over to Natsu.

"I'll be taking my subordinates back now, I'll watch the tournament since you're going to be participating, Natsu. 'Cause, you defeated Rogue, and he's considered a SSS-Class wizard." Gajeel said with a chuckle, soon his magic power began rising as a gray aura surrounded him.

"But first... Let me leave you a little present... "Gajeel then snapped his fingers as a tornado of iron shards erupted from underneath Natsu and engulfed him whole.

"Hmph..." muttered Natsu, he swiped the tornado away and saw that Gajeel was gone, he let out a annoyed sigh.

"Well... I'm gonna bring you to the infirmary now, Erza." muttered Natsu again, he then walked towards the school building.

" **I'M RIIICH!** " came Zeref's shout, he began laughing like a maniac while the other students and teachers bowed their heads down in defeat.

"ME TOO!" Gray shouted in agreement.

* * *

 **Infirmary:**

* * *

Natsu brought Erza into the infirmary as he laid her gently down on a bed, he sat in a seat that was beside the bed.

"What made you be this tired anyways? I'm curious." muttered Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"Natsu..." Erza muttered in her sleep.

"Did... She just say my name?" Natsu asked himself, he soon shrugged it off, "Better not be a wet dream.".

"Natsu... Stop shouting..." murmured Erza, Natsu sweat dropped.

"Jellal," Erza murmured again, she switched sides on the bed, "I need you...".

"Erm... You don't need him..." whispered Natsu into Erza's ear as she turned around again.

"I need you, Jellal," Erza muttered once again, "Don't leave me...".

" _WAIT! Who's this 'Jellal' guy? Her boyfriend? God dammit... I can't live forever kno-Wait... I can already live forever, hahaha.. Wait that aside, what was I thinking again? Uhh... God I'm retarded,"_ Natsu face palms, but soon glances at Erza, " _Now that I think about it, isn't he that azure-haired dude in my homeroom? Yes, yes, that's him... That bastard! I bet he dirtied Erza with his dirty-hand that he uses to jack off with!_ " Natsu growls a bit.

 **SLAM!**

Natsu jumps in surprise as the infirmary door slammed open, revealing Gray who wore a "I don't give a single fuck" expression on his face as he walked into the infirmary.

"Natsu, you beat Rogue! That means I won over a million jewels!" yelled Gray in excitement as he ran towards Natsu and began patting him on the head, "Good job!".

"Dude... You just slammed the door open," Natsu said while he looked up at Gray, "And I get half of the million jewels!".

"Sure, here you go. Half." Gray stated while he took out a jewel and placed it into the palm of Natsu's hand.

"Dude, this is one jewel...".

"Yep! That's half." replied Gray with a snicker.

"DAMMIT! I NEED FOUR-HUNDRED AND NINETY-NINE THOUSAND AND NINE-HUNDRED NINETY-NINE MORE!".

"Yo! You just shouted right at my face!".

"My baaaaaad... I think we just woke Erza up." Natsu whispered, he looked down at Erza's bed, and sure enough. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the two.

"Natsu... Gray, where am I?" asked Erza, she rubbed her eyes and began stretching, following along with a yawn.

"In the infirmary, you fell asleep on my shoulder." answered Natsu with a smirk.

"On... Your shoulder?!" Erza asked with her face turning a shade of red.

"Yeah, flopped over my shoulder, I meant that." answered Natsu, Erza let out a breath of relief.

"Oh yeah, Erza. You were selected to be a judge for the Atsushi High Battle Tournament." Gray said, Erza nodded her head and glared up at him.

"You do know that the official name of it is, 'Oblivion's Trial'." Erza corrected, Gray shivered in fear.

"H-Hai.. G-Gomen'nasai..." replied Gray.

"Now that you're up, Erza; we gotta head to our classes." Natsu announced, Erza let out a yawn.

"I just... Don't feel like going to my classes for some reason...".

Gray made a "BPFOOO!" sound as he began coughing, "NANIIII?! ERZA DOESN'T WANNA GO TO CLASS?!".

"Is there something strange about that?" asked Natsu, Gray nodded his head furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes; very strange, she hardly ever doesn't wanna go to class; and when it happens; it means... She got dumped or either has a major problem!" answered Gray, he yanked his hair.

"Wait, _got_ dumped?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, dumped!" answered Gray.

"NANI?! SHE'S DATED SOMEONE?!" asked Natsu.

"Oh, not in that way... Sometimes on the way to school... The dump truck sometimes accidentally dumps its trash on her..." Gray let out a chuckle before he covered his mouth and nodded his head in apology.

"Hekeke..." snickered Natsu, Erza's face turned into one of fury as she began yelling at Gray.

"GRAY! YOU IDIOT!" Erza shouted.

"GOMEN'NASAAAAAI!" Gray apologized.

"Oh yeah, Erza; you were muttering about Jellal in your sleep." Natsu pointed out with a frown, Erza turned red as she looked away.

"It's nothing..." replied Erza.

"Tell me." demanded Natsu, Erza glanced at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I said no! I'm not going to tell you." Erza stated clearly as she looked away.

"Erza, is there something going on between you and Jellal?" asked Gray.

"No way! There isn't anything going on between us, not at all!" answered Erza, by the time; she had turned even redder.

"Erza, tell me the truth, I'm starting to get worried about you, as a friend." said Natsu, he leaned closer to Erza as he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look his way, the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Tell me.".

"I can't, gomen; Natsu." answered Erza, while Natsu backed away from her and stood up, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"Fine then, I see how it is... Won't even tell your own friend about it..." Natsu muttered before walking away.

"Natsu! Come back!" Erza said while she bolted out of her bed and tried to walk towards Natsu, but she soon winced in pain before clutching her knee, she looked up and saw that Natsu was already gone, where Gray was staring down at her, he nodded his head sideways in disappointment before walking away.

"You had one chance, Erza, but you didn't take it, it's almost game over for you." said Gray, before he walked out of the infirmary and shut the door.

"DAMMIT!" swore Erza, she slammed her fist down onto the ground in frustration as the entire floor shattered into tiny little pieces, Erza let out a yell of shock before she descended down onto the third floor's infirmary.

"Natsu..." muttered Erza.

* * *

 **The Roof:**

* * *

"So, you're up here, huh?" asked Gray as Natsu was leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, I come up here to think sometimes." answered Natsu, he let out a sigh.

"You know, Oblivion's Trial starts tomorrow." Gray announced, Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"I already know that, Gray. Plus, I need to know more about this Jellal guy, Erza muttered about him in her sleep, and truthfully... It worries me." said Natsu, Gray let out a sigh before he walked over to Natsu and flopped down beside him.

"Sheesh, what am I going to do with you? Moh, come on man. That's what friends are for!" Gray then places his hand on top of Natsu's head and begins ruffling his hair, "Why don't you confirm your feelings about Erza and Jellal?".

"Hmph, like I can do that right away, it'll most likely take days in order for me to figure out my feelings about Erza and Jellal." replied Natsu.

"Come on, spit it out! I know you're in love with Erza!" teased Gray, while Natsu let out a snort.

"Me? Love her? Please, I would know if I'm in love or not, I only worry about her as a friend, and don't say that I'm assuming things like people would usually do in anime." lied Natsu, " _I think I lied about whether if I know I'm in love or not..._ ".

"You really think I would stoop to that kind of level and assume things like that? Pf, I ain't stupid, nor am I smart. I just wanna know." replied Gray with a chuckle.

"I find her as a friend, nothing more." stated Natsu clearly, he looked over to Gray who stared back at him.

"I feel really gay right now, by staring at you like this." said Gray, Natsu snorted before looking away.

"Dude, that's what every guy would think, proves you're not gay," replied Natsu, he then closed his eyes and yanked Gray's hand away from his hair, "And stop ruffling my hair.".

"Aw, come on. It isn't everyday that you get to ruffle up salmon hair." Gray said with a snicker.

"Urusai.".

 **Creak...**

"Ah, I knew you guys would be up here." came Laxus's voice as he walked through the roof's door and stared at Gray and Natsu with folded arms.

"What're you guys talking 'bout?" asked Laxus.

"The tournament, and about Erza and Jellal's relationship." answered Gray, he patted the concrete in gesture for Laxus to sit beside him, Laxus scoffed and rolled his eyes before he walked over to the two and flopped down beside Gray.

"Erza and Jellal's relationship, huh? Why would you gossip about those weaklings' relationship?" asked Laxus.

"Weaklings?" Gray then let out a sigh, "You and your usual sayings of everyone being weaker than you.".

"Because; it's true, but I know that you two are strong, so don't get me wrong." replied Laxus with a smirk, the two then chuckled.

"I can't believe you called Erza 'weak' but I'll believe you on that, for now. Once I find out myself." stated Natsu, he looked over to Laxus who chuckled lightly.

"You sure got some guts." said Laxus while standing up, he waved goodbye, then re-entered the academy.

"Hmph." Gray muttered under his breath as he glanced over to Natsu, before a evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Natsu... Wanna know a dark secret about this academy?" asked Gray with his eyes flashing a shade of purple.

"Sure." answered Natsu.

"The Ten Grand Wizards aren't really what you think they are, they do illegal stuff behind their superiors' backs, form groups; and attempt to gain complete control of this academy and other academies." explained Gray. Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Heh, that sounds very intriguing." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"Indeed it does.".

"Then what about you, and the other Grand Wizards?" asked Natsu.

"I don't do those kinds of things, neither does Erza, but the others sure do; and in the Black Markets, there are various groups that are plotting to go against the Ten Grand Wizards and attempt to steal their glory and power." answered Gray, he began snickering.

"Now it sounds more like a war." replied Natsu.

"Indeed, it does sound like a war, but you can also form your own group if you would like to... It may take several dozen groups combined to take down one of us though." explained Gray, Natsu began snickering madly.

"Hekeke... Like I would need several dozen groups to take one of you guys down, I single-handed Mard Geer easily, following along with Rogue." argued Natsu.

"True..." muttered Gray.

* * *

 **Angel's High:**

* * *

Angel's High; the most prestigious academy in the world, it is very fancy and strict as the academy buildings were all painted a gleaming white, following along with the paintings throughout the hallways, the corridors consisted of very high-tech devices, or in Angel's High's opinion, their lockers; then on the outside was a clean-paved path and beautiful trees; the dorms were more like apartments, where the Angel's High wizards were outside sitting on benches or either eating their lunch. The academy's uniform consisted of a black-suit and red-tie, and black jeans, where for the girls it was a white skirt and white shirt. The first, second, and third-years have different ties and designs on their skirts.

"Oi, you scrubs scram already!" a teenager whom had long blonde-hair and red eyes said while the students that were in his way ran away with fear visible in their eyes and faces.

 _This is Zancrow, one of Angel's High's strongest wizards, he is nicknamed the **God of Molten** due to how intense and hot his flames are, he also belongs to Angel's High's strongest group, which is called; **The Seven Gods of Purgatory** , he is the second strongest member of **The Seven Gods of Purgatory**._

"Zancrow, you shouldn't bully the other wizards." came a voice, Zancrow spun around in the direction where the voice came from with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Huuuuh?! Why shouldn't I? Ultear." replied Zancrow, Ultear giggled as she threw her orb, Zancrow easily caught it with his pinkie while he crushed it.

"That's super annoying." snarled out Zancrow.

 _Ultear, where her last name is currently unknown, she is also part of **The Seven Gods of Purgatory** , she is known as the **God of Time** due to her magic, and how powerful it is, there are even rumors of her being able to stop time itself. She is the fourth strongest member of **The Seven Gods of Purgatory.**_

 **Ding.**

"Fuck, gotta head to class..." muttered Zancrow while trudging his way to the academy's entrance.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

* * *

Today was the day, the day of the Oblivion's Trial tournament, Natsu was currently in homeroom as he wasn't listening at all to what Macao was saying.

"Natsu!" called out Macao, Natsu perked up, he then cocked an eyebrow.

"What, Macao-sensei?" asked Natsu.

"It's time for you to get ready for Oblivion's Trial, and for those of you who are competing in it, get outta here and get prepared! Where those of you who aren't participating in it, head to the stadium and find a spot in the stands." Macao announced, the students began cheering while Natsu stood up and saw Erza spare glance at Jellal, he grumbled in annoyance.

Natsu then walked down the steps to the exit, but was stopped in his tracks by Erza who stood in front of him.

"Natsu, I wanna talk to you." Erza said, Natsu scoffed.

"What? Is it about Jellal?" asked Natsu.

"No, it isn't." answered Erza, then Natsu walked past her.

"Then I'm not willing to listen." Natsu replied back, before he exited homeroom. Erza gained a saddened expression on her face, while Jellal crept up behind her.

"Erza, what's wrong?" asked Jellal while he wrapped his arm around Erza's neck and clutched her close to him.

"Jellal, people are staring at us..." whispered Erza with a blush on her face.

"No worries, we don't look like a couple." replied Jellal, Erza sweat dropped.

"You're really stupid..." stated Erza plainly. Jellal gained an offended look.

"T-That's harsh, Erza." replied Jellal with anime tears streaming down his face.

Where, nearby; Gray was glaring at the two as the room's temperature dropped a lot, he tched and stomped his way out the door. People began shivering as they looked around the room with curious expressions on their faces, or either confused expressions.

"Was this Gray's doing?" asked Erza, she could see her misty breath as she felt something warm placed around her, she looked up and saw that Jellal had placed his sweatshirt around her. He smiled down at her.

" _Wait till Natsu hears this..._ " thought Gray with a grim expression.

* * *

 **The Changing Rooms:**

* * *

"Weird, we're suppose to wear uniforms for this shitty tournament?" asked Natsu, the other contestants looked at him, before they started to undress themselves.

"Guess I have no choice..." muttered Natsu with a sigh, he took off his uniform then changed into the other uniform.

 **SLAM!**

"Is Natsu in here?" came Gray's voice, the other guys jumped up in surprise while Natsu looked towards the door.

"Yo, Gray." greeted Natsu, Gray stomped his way towards Natsu as he now stood in front of him, Natsu looked at him curiously.

"Gray, what's up with the serious expression?".

"It's about Erza and Jellal, they're acting all clingy together in homeroom, all lovey-dovey, the thought pisses you off doesn't it?!" snarled out Gray as he slammed his fist onto one of the lockers, making a loud noise.

Natsu's eyes soon became empty and devoid of any emotion while he tilted his head sideways.

"Would you mind repeating that for me, please?" asked Natsu.

"Erza, and Jellal, were all clingy in homeroom, acting all lovey-dovey, Jellal wrapped his arm around Erza's neck and snuggled up to her, I; got pissed; and decided to tell you about that bullshit that came from a bull's ass." explained Gray.

"That motherfu-." Natsu was interrupted, due to a bell sound.

 **Clink.**

" _ **Could all people participating in Oblivion's Trial please report to the stadium? Thank you.**_ " came Zeref's voice, soon the participants began filing out of the changing rooms while Natsu was the last one. Gray stared at him.

"It also seems that Jellal is participating in Oblivion's Trial as well, except that he changed in a separate locker room. I also forgot to mention; killing is allowed." stated Gray with a psychotic look on his face as Natsu snickered.

"What, you want me to kill him?" asked Natsu, still snickering.

"It depends, it's your life, and your decision after all, I'm not in charge." answered Gray.

"Weeeeellll... Then there might be some serious casualties." replied Natsu.

"Indeed there might be," muttered Gray, he then clapped Natsu on the shoulder, "Well, I wish you the best of luck in the tournament.".

"Ha! You might wanna wish the best of luck to the other contestants, because I'm going to crush their asses with a bulldozer!" exclaimed Natsu, Gray began laughing.

"Hahaha, weird." replied Gray before walking out of the changing room. Or locker room.

* * *

 **Out on the Judges Area:**

* * *

"Erza-san, who do you think is going to win this tournament?" asked Sting with a curious expression.

"Well, it depends, because we have Natsu, Jellal, Juvia, Lucy, and even Elfman competing in this competition, so it might be a tough one." answered Erza while Sting nodded his head excitedly.

"What about you, Gray-san?" asked Sting.

"Well, Natsu is going to whoop all their asses." answered Gray instantly, Erza gained a saddened look at the mention of Natsu's name, Gray glanced over to her.

Gray then stood up as he tapped Erza on the shoulder and motioned her to follow him.

"Huh? Gray-san, Erza-san, where're you guys heading?" asked Sting.

"For a private chat." answered Gray, he sensed Jellal's presence as he looked over in Jellal's direction and saw him glaring at him, Gray flipped off Jellal, which surprised some of the audience, including Jellal himself; Gray snickered as he continued walking, and once Gray and Erza were in a secluded area. Gray put on a serious expression.

* * *

"Erza, are you and Jellal dating or not? Answer the truth on my question, _now_." commanded Gray while Erza glared at him, but Gray wasn't affected at all.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" asked Erza with a glare.

"Yes, it was; now tell me, I _demand_ it." answered Gray with his own glare; that rivaled even Erza's, Erza stopped glaring as she gained a surprised look on her face at Gray's glare.

"Fine, I'll answer your question; No, Jellal and I aren't dating, we've been best friends since we were in grade school, so you could consider us childhood friends." Erza answered Gray's previous question.

"Then why do you guys act like a couple?" asked Gray.

"Eh?! Do we really look like a couple? I tell him to not do that, but he never listens..." answered Erza, she face palmed at the last part.

"G-G-GOD DAMMIT!" shouted Gray while he ran out of the secluded area and ran towards Natsu.

* * *

"NATSU! NEWS, I GOT NEWS BITCH!" shouted Gray, he stopped running as Natsu looked down at him curiously.

"Yo." greeted Natsu casually, Gray looked at him.

"Erza and Jellal aren't dating, I just got the truth out of her, she claims that they are childhood friends and that they've known each other since grade school, and that they sometimes don't realize that they are acting like a couple, and that Jellal never listens to her demands." explained Gray, Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"Tsk, and I was really hoping to kil-Erm, find out myself." replied Natsu.

* * *

 **Audience:**

* * *

"Ne, who do you think is going to win?" asked Cana with a bottle of booze in her hand.

"Cana... You're not suppose to drink any kind of alcohol, since you're underage." Levy said with a book in her hand, Cana gained an embarrassed expression as she chuckled nervously before chucking the bottle of booze down onto the fields.

 **SHATTER!**

" _OI! WHO THREW THAT BOTTLE OF BOOZE?!_ " came Gray's shout.

Cana then began laughing, following along with others who witnessed the sight.

"Cana-chan... Nice throw!" Macao said with a thumbs up.

"Arigato, Macao-sensei!" replied Cana with her own thumbs up.

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR COMING HERE! AS WE SHALL DISPLAY THE PARTICIPANTS OF OBLIVION'S TRIAL!_ " announced Sting into the microphone as pictures of the participants appeared in the air.

" _These are all of the participants, participating in Oblivion's Trial!_ " announced Sting, the audience began cheering.

" _I got a stomachache..._ " complained Gray as he clutched his stomach.

" _Oi! Then use the damn bathroom then!"_ replied Sting while sweat dropping.

" _I don't want to, I wanna watch the match instead of wasting my entire life in the bathroom taking a massive shit."_ answered Gray, Sting let out a sigh.

" _Gray-san, I don't understand you, not one single bit._ " replied Sting, Gray chuckled.

"GRAY! YOU SHOULD USE THE BATHROOM IF YOU HAVE A STOMACHACHE!" shouted Macao, Gray chuckled nervously, where Macao was snickering madly.

"I think Macao-sensei went insane." pointed out Freed.

"I agree with Freed." Evergreen said with crossed arms while Bickslow began laughing.

"This match is full of weaklings, the only strong one is Natsu himself." came Laxus's voice, everyone looked in his direction.

"LAXUS!" Freed shouted, he lunged forwards, but had a foot implanted into his face as he was sent tumbling down the row of seats.

"Laxus, as strong as ever I see." Wakaba said while he flopped down beside Macao, he took his cigar out of his mouth and exhaled smoke, others nearby began coughing.

"W-(Cough)-akaba, exhale smoke somewhere else." Mirajane said while plugging her noise, Wakaba chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, he nodded his head in apology.

"Laxus, how's your Old Man?" asked Bickslow, Laxus scoffed.

"Him? He's doing just fine, the Old Geezer really knows how to kill himself though." Laxus answered with a laugh, Bickslow chuckled nervously.

"I see then." replied Bickslow, he then averted his attention to Freed.

"Oi, Freed. What the hell are you doing?" asked Bickslow.

"I'm making paper airplanes!" answered Freed with a childish smile.

"Where'd you even get the paper from in the first place?" asked Evergreen, Freed shrugged.

"I conjured it." answered Freed, Evergreen nodded her head, following along with her having a impressed expression.

" _Okay folks, for today's first battle; it will be; JUVIA LOCKSER VS ELFMAN STRAUSS! NOW, LET THE TOURNAMENTS BEGIN!_ ".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **The Tournament has begun! Now, I must go to sleep! XD**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following! :D**

 **I'm surprised that some of didn't like or agree with chapter 465. XD**


	6. Maou's Invasion: Demon's Presence

**Facts**

 **Gray Fullbuster: A teenager with raven-hair, who has a major habit of stripping, and sometimes; his pride shows like there's no tomorrow... Okay, forget that fact... He's one of the Ten Grand Wizards of Atsushi High, his power rivals that of a Wizard Saint's and he tends to become psychotic at times, but it is very rare, when his eyes flash the shade of purple... You're fucked, am I the only one thinking porn after that statement?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Maou's Invasion: Demon's Presence:**

* * *

"Go, Juvia-chan!" cheered Macao.

"Go, Elf-nii-chan!" yelled Lisanna as Mirajane yelled the same thing, then Elfman and Juvia walked out onto the battlefield.

" _It seems our contestants are walking out onto the battlefield! AND GRAY-SAN, CAN YOU HURRY UP AND TAKE A SHIT ALREADY?!_ " shouted Sting, Gray was rubbing his stomach as he let out a groan.

" _I don't wanna! I wanna watch the match!_ " complained Gray.

" _Gray, go to the bathroom, or I will force you to empty out the contents of your stomach, myself._ " commanded Erza with her famous glare, making Gray shiver as he then cringed.

" _H-HAI! G-GOMEN'NASAI, ERZA! BUT I THINK IT ALL CAME OUT AT ONCE!_ ".

" _NANIIIII?!_ " asked Sting with his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"EHHHH?!" the audience shouted in unison, where Elfman's jaw dropped, and Juvia began panicking.

" _GRAY!_ " Erza shouted.

" _GOMEN'NASAI! I JUST WANTED TO BE FUNNY FOR THE AUDIENCE... BUT TO BE HONEST; A LITTLE CAME OUT FOR REAL!_ " replied Gray while the audience cringed, due to Erza standing up and beginning to slam her fist against his face.

" _I'M! S-SORRY! E-E-BLPFOOO!_ " poor Gray... He wasn't even able to finish his apology...

" _Next time, use the damn bathroom!_ " yelled Erza, she glared down at the unconscious Gray, but Gray soon regained consciousness and stood up as he dusted himself off, and bowed in apology.

" _Gomen._ " apologized Gray.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"The hell?!" asked Macao and Cana in unison as they looked around in surprise.

"What's up with this ringing?!" asked Max, he covered his ears.

"We don't know! And I could possibly find out; if I can read anyone's thoughts! But, the damn noise is too loud for me to concentrate!" answered Warren with an annoyed look on his face.

Everyone then looked to Laxus and the Raijin Tribe as they were completely calm, Laxus whom had his eyes closed and arms folded the entire time, opened up his eyes slowly and let out a deep sigh.

"We're being invaded." announced Laxus plainly, students bolted upwards in shock, and a mixture of fear.

 **Click!**

" _ **ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE! THE TEN GRAND WIZARDS AND THE TWO GODS OF ATSUSHI HIGH WILL DEAL WITH THIS NUISANCE!**_ " announced Zeref as Atsushi High wizards began filing out of their spots.

* * *

 **Judges Area:**

* * *

"Damn! An invasion at this time?!" asked Gray, he tsked as he unconsciously stripped down into his boxers.

"Gray, put on some damn clothes!" yelled Erza, she threw Gray's clothes back to him, Gray caught his clothes gratefully and began putting them back on.

"OI! MAN! I WANNA STAY BACK AND FIGHT WITH YOU GUYS!" shouted Elfman, he and Juvia ran over to Gray, Erza, and Sting.

"No, you guys head back; and from the way Chairman was speaking, I think it's going to be Succubus High." Sting explained, Elfman then had cold-sweat form on his body, but that didn't stop him at all.

"Still! I wanna fight! I'm a man, and a man must protect those that he cares for!" argued Elfman, Sting glared at him, which effectively shut him up, but this time; Juvia stood up bravely.

"JUVIA WILL FIGHT BESIDE GRAY-SAMA!" announced Juvia, Gray stared at her with empty eyes as Juvia stared back at him with hearts in her eyes.

" **Scram**." Gray said with his voice turning a bit demonic, and his eyes flashing a shade of purple, Juvia took a step back cautiously as the hearts disappeared from her eyes and she had a hurt expression on her face.

"G-Gray-sama?" asked Juvia.

" **I said 'scram', you pitiful weakling, we don't need weaklings here to help us, we're more than enough. So... Get out of here.** " Gray said in a demonic voice as Juvia walked forwards, soon hearts filled her eyes again.

"AHH! GRAY-SAMAAA! I'M FALLING FOR YOU EVEN MORE!" shouted Juvia as she squirmed around.

"She really doesn't know when to give up, doesn't she?" Erza muttered while sweat dropping, soon she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Jellal.

"Yo, Erza. Mind if I help out?" asked Jellal with a smirk, Erza kneed him in the gut, which made Jellal cough out all of the air from his lungs.

"You. Stay. Back." Erza said in between kicks, or knee attacks...

"E-Erzaaa... Let me help out, I'm stronger than you, and you know that..." Jellal said while gasping for air.

"I'm stronger than you, and don't try to deny it, but fine. I know you're strong, just don't try to hold us Ten Grand Wizards back." Erza replied while the Ten Grand Wizards entered through the entrance.

"Gehehe, I can finally fight, huh?" asked Gajeel with a snicker, Rogue stood by his side while Sting ran towards him.

" **Dark King!** " exclaimed Sting with a smile as he knelt down in front of Gajeel who scoffed, and pointed his finger at him.

"Stand, no need for formalities, only Mr. Douche here has to do that." explained Gajeel with a snicker as Rogue paled and sweat dropped at the same time.

"OI!" argued Rogue, Frosch merely giggled while resting on his shoulder.

"Sting-kun!" came a cat's voice.

"Lector! Where have you been?" asked Sting, a brown cat jumped down onto the stands and landed on top of Sting's head.

"Ah, Sting-kun! I thought I told you several days ago; that I was going out of town!" answered Lector with a chuckle, Sting let out a sigh.

"Damn.. I forgot." replied Sting.

"Gajeel, where the hell have you been? I thought you said that you were going to come and watch Natsu." said Gray, he walked towards Gajeel with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh urusai, I said that I would watch him fight, not 'come and watch the entire fucking match'." answered Gajeel, he rolled his eyes.

"Will you two, stop blabbing about that shit and just focus on whats happening right now?" asked Laxus with a sneer, the two looked at him with empty eyes, but they shrugged it off and their conversation continued no longer.

"GRAY-SAMA! LET JUVIA HELP YO-" Juvia was interrupted by Gray who snapped his fingers and Juvia was encased in red ice, he looked over to Elfman and gestured him to carry Juvia away, Elfman nodded his head fearfully and took the frozen statue of Juvia away, and towards the area where the other students or wizards were hiding at.

"I can hear all of your thoughts, and some of you are thinking some dirty things..." announced Cobra, he appeared out of the corner with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it definitely wasn't me, I know that for sure." Racer replied, Cobra glanced at him.

"Urusai, Racer. All you think about is how to increase your speed; how fast you are; or who to challenge." explained Cobra. Racer let out a sigh.

"Man, can you just stop butting into other people's businesses?" asked Racer, Angel nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree, I don't want you to read my mind, I, a girl." agreed Angel.

"Sheesh, calm down... Damn." replied Cobra, he held up both of his hands in a self-defense like manner.

"Well, if I can make some money out of taking out the invaders, I wouldn't mind wiping all of them off the face of the Earth." Hoteye said with a smile.

"Hoteye, as greedy as ever." Erza stated. Hoteye glanced at her and chuckled.

"So, how are we going to deal with the invaders, following along with the strong ones?" asked Mirajane with a smile.

"..." Mystogan peeked his head out of a corner as he watched the group.

"Mystogan, get your ass out here." said Gray, Mystogan nodded his head and walked towards the group.

 **Clink. Clink. Clink.**

"Okay, maybe on second thought, shoot yourself in the head," Gray said, Mystogan tilted his head in confusion, Gray chuckled nervously, "Right, forgot you didn't know Japanese.".

"Now that everyone is gathered here, let's go out th-" Erza was interrupted by feeling a fist bonk her on the head, she rubbed the top of her head in pain, "Who did that...".

"Yo, hope nobody forgot 'bout me." came Natsu's voice as he stood beside Erza and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, he let out a chuckle.

"Natsu! The hell are you doing?!" asked Jellal in anger, he stamped his way to Natsu, who continued chuckling.

"What? You do this with Erza, so why can't I?" asked Natsu with an innocent face.

"T-T-T..." Jellal was at a lost for words, Natsu stopped chuckling as he gained an evil smirk.

"Oooooh? Somebody wants to keep a certain someone to themselves, I see?" asked Natsu he pulled Erza closer so that their bodies were touching, Natsu then tilted his head sideways so that it was touching Erza's.

"But... I'm afraid you cannot keep her to yourself, if I do say so myself..." Natsu muttered, Jellal continued stuttering as Erza was redder than her hair, Natsu saw in the corner of his eyes as Gray was smiling at him and giving him the thumbs up, Natsu chuckled silently.

"N-N-NATSU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" shouted Erza, she attempted to push Natsu away, but she had no strength in her arms and legs, nor her body; whatsoever.

"I take back what I said earlier, you got balls and guts." Laxus said with a snicker.

Natsu chuckled, "Why thank you. I really do, I got two down there.".

Laxus sweat dropped at the statement, while the women turned a shade of red, Erza specifically, turned even more redder.

"Hehe, you got some funny thoughts." Cobra said while chuckling, soon he began covering his mouth as it turned into a loud snicker.

"Do I? "asked Natsu with a smirk.

"But that aside, who's the invaders?" asked Natsu.

"It's most likely going to be Maou Academy, because of what happened last time." answered Gray, Natsu nodded their heads, where the others gained confused expressions.

"What do you mean Maou Academy? Why would they dare to invade us, a weaker academy?" asked Erza while she was still pressed against Natsu, but her blush had disappeared.

"Well, last tiiiime... Natsu and I went there and rescued Sensei, and the new transfer student that transferred into Atsushi Junior High." answered Gray, he snickered.

"GRAY, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" shouted Erza in frustration, where Jellal was still in front of Natsu and her... Still stuttering.

"N-N-NATSU! HOW DARE YOU LAY HANDS ON ERZA!" Jellal shouted, finally getting over his stutter; he charged forwards, only to be flicked in the forehead by Natsu as he was sent hurdling across the stadium, others stared shocked at his power, excluding Rogue whom experienced it first-hand, and Frosch.

"Y-You got some power there..." stated Cobra, the other Ten Grand Wizards nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, aren't we going to go out there already? Instead of wasting time chatting?" asked Natsu, the others nodded their heads and began filing out the exit.

* * *

 **Outside:**

* * *

"Mard Geer-sama, we've sent the wizards in." a woman said with two gold horns protruding from the sides of her head, and long purple-hair.

"I see, you've done good, Seilah." replied Mard Geer, the now identified Seilah nodded her head.

 _Seilah: One of the strongest demons in Maou Academy as she belongs to its strongest group; called, **Nine Demon Gates** , they're all very powerful, far above Wizard Saint level as they most likely seem equal in strength, but it is hard to determine it._

"Now, I'll give them a nice present... **Thorns.** ".

Thorns then began protruding from the ground as it began destroying the academy, following along with the buildings and dorms as several students were caught up in it, blood, guts, heads, flew up into the air, it littered bright sky, blood began raining down on Atsushi High, Mard Geer merely smirked at the sight, where Seilah had an emotionless expression.

"Mard Geer-sama, the Humans are going to react very badly to this." stated Seilah, Mard Geer chuckled.

"Yes, they're suppose to react like that." replied Mard Geer.

"I see.".

"Seilah, did Jackal and Kyoka go ahead?" asked Mard Geer, Seilah nodded her head.

"Yes, they did. They should be on school grounds by now." answered Seilah, Mard Geer's smirk widened.

"Perfect.".

* * *

 **Academy Grounds:**

* * *

The Ten Grand Wizards, including Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Jellal were running around in a group as they had shocked and enraged expressions on their faces, excluding Natsu, and for some reason Gray who seemed unaffected at the sight, the reason for that was due to them seeing the corpses and body parts of their fellow wizards, and classmates, then Gildarts and Bluenote came running around the corner.

"Oi, you guys alright?" asked Gildarts, he was panting a bit, but fine nonetheless.

"Yeah, but those damn Maou Academy bastards... They killed our fellow classmates and wizards!" snarled out Erza.

"Let's split up, Natsu and I will be together, Erza and Laxus, Cobra and Racer, Hoteye, Angel, and Mirajane, Mystogan and Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Jellal. Now get going!" explained Gray, he began sprinting in a random direction with Natsu following on behind him, the others glanced at each other, before running in their own direction with their partners.

* * *

 **With Erza and Laxus:**

* * *

"LAXUS! Where are you going?!" asked Erza as she was sprinting towards the girls' dormitories, where Laxus was running off in a different direction.

"You're on own! I ain't being partnered up with you! I can handle these bastards on my own!" answered Laxus, he finally disappeared from view as Erza gritted her teeth.

"LAAAAAAAAXUS!" Erza shouted at the top of her lungs in frustration, soon Maou Academy wizards began surrounding her as the girls' dormitories crumbled into rubble.

"Look what we have here, why if it isn't **Titania**?" asked one of the Maou Academy wizards as he had a smug look on his face, he then stuck out his palm.

" **Missile!** ".

A missile then descended down from the sky and soared straight towards Erza, who tched and summoned a sword in her hand as she sliced the air.

"You're pathetic!" yelled Erza as the missile split into two and exploded in midair.

"N-Nani?! She sent a flying slash at it?!" asked one of the Maou Academy wizards in shock, most of them took a step back in fear, where one charged forwards with a magic weapon in his hand.

"RRRRRARGH!" the Maou Academy wizard let out a battle cry as he attempted to slice Erza in two, but she blocked the weapon with her pinkie, her hair foreshadowing her eyes.

"Weak." was all she said before the ground shook for a split second, before every single one of them collapsed on the ground; unconscious.

"The weak will never reach the top." stated Erza plainly as the sword in her hand disappeared in a golden light and she walked away.

* * *

 **With Gajeel, Mystogan, and Jellal:**

* * *

" _Hmph, he looks exactly like me._ " thought Mystogan, while the trio were running around.

"Oi, you three. Stop right there, and give me a good fight, would 'ya?" came a voice, the trio then stopped running as they looked behind them cautiously.

There stood a man with brown-hair as it was covering his left-eye, and jutted upwards making it look like two cat-ears.

"Who're you?" asked Jellal, cautiously.

"Name's Jackal; remember my name in Hell when I massacre the three of you." answered Jackal with a sadistic grin.

 _Jackal: One of the strongest wizards in Maou Academy as he is a part of the **Nine Demon Gates** and is also a Demon. He is far above Wizard Saint level, and could even massacre most of them if he wished to._

"Shit! The one from the **Nine Demon Gates**!" exclaimed Jellal. Gajeel merely snickered.

"Good, now; give me a good fight too, would 'ya?" asked Gajeel, he stepped forwards; following along with Jellal and Mystogan, Jackal merely chuckled.

"It's not nice to steal other people's lines, you know that?" asked Jackal before charging forwards. Gajeel charged forwards as well, following along with the other two.

" **Iron Dragon's Steel Fist!** ".

Gajeel coated his fist in steel, not iron, but steel as he slammed it against Jackal's face, but Jackal merely smirked before a enormous explosion engulfed the area, Gajeel, Jellal, and Mystogan were thrown back from the force of the explosion as the smoke cleared, revealing an enormous crater in the center where the explosion had occurred, and Jackal was standing in the center with his smirk still plastered on his face. He gestured the trio to come at him, which they did.

" **Meteor!** ".

Jellal was engulfed in a golden light as he began zooming around Jackal, whom was observing him closely, Jellal did several flips and turns to confuse Jackal as he tried to slam into his back, but Jackal spun around faster than the eye could blink and grabbed Jellal's head and buried it into the ground, Jackal began cackling.

"That all you got?!".

Gajeel seemed offended by that statement as he opened up his mouth and unleashed an enormous tornado of iron shards, as it could easily level an entire landscape and several mountains, Jackal glanced at the breath attack with his eyes widening slightly before the attack hit him dead-on, a tremendous explosion occurred from Gajeel's breath attack, but Gajeel didn't cheer yet as he had a serious expression on his face, he was waiting for the smoke to clear to see if he had done any damage to Jackal, once the smoke cleared; it revealed Jackal who was unharmed, Jackal began cackling again.

"Come on! That all you got?! I thought you said you were going to give me a good fight! Was that just a bluff?" asked Jackal with a glare, he stopped cackling.

"That wasn't a damn bluff, you fucking cat-eared prick!" answered Gajeel he charged forwards while Mystogan dug his staffs into the ground and began chanting a spell.

" **Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!** ".

A layer of magic circles appeared above Jackal as a pillar erupted from them and engulfed him whole, but Jackal broke the spell easily as he dove past Gajeel and appeared in front of Mystogan, a smirk had replaced his glare as he gripped Mystogan by the throat and lifted him up, Mystogan struggled as he attempted to gasp for air, but couldn't.

"Put him down!" demanded Jellal as he stuck out his palms and a barrage of golden-light erupted from his palms and struck Jackal, a small explosion occurred from the destructive spell, when the smoke cleared, Mystogan was down on the ground gasping for air as Jackal was nowhere to be seen, Jellal spun around and didn't see Jackal behind him, he then looked up and saw Jackal right above him, with that smirk still on his face.

"P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c!" spelled out Jackal before he stuck out his palm and a tornado of explosions shot from his palm and soared towards the trio, who looked at it with wide-eyes, but Gajeel swiftly dove in front of the spell and opened his mouth up.

" **Iron Dragon's ROAR!** ".

Gajeel put most of his power into his breath attack, it collided with the tornado of explosions, but it easily overpowered it and struck Jackal in the face who had wide-eyes. A large explosion occurred up in the air, but swiftly cleared due to the wind, it revealed Jackal to be gone as he appeared in front of Gajeel and lifted him up by the throat.

"I shall start by killing you first." snarled out Jackal, he tightened his grip on Gajeel's neck making him yell out in pain as his esophagus was getting crushed even more.

Jackal then extends his arm backwards and balls his hand into a fist as he threw it forwards, an image of Jellal appeared in front of him in a blink of the eye as blood sprayed everywhere and Jellal's arm fell down onto the cold ground. Jackal had let go of Gajeel.

"JELLAL! YOU DUMBASS!" Gajeel shouted while Jellal collapsed to his knees, and coughed up blood.

"Haha! Oh my god! Did you seriously think you could save him?!" asked Jackal with a laugh. Gajeel glared up at him.

Mystogan stared shocked at the sight as he began trembling a bit, he soon stopped trembling as he took in a deep breath and stuck out his palm.

"I won't let you hurt anyone, ever again." Mystogan spoke out, Jellal and Gajeel looked up at him in shock.

"Y-You can speak?" asked Gajeel.

"Yes, just that, I decide to speak now, and I will take down this monster for the three of us." answered Mystogan in determination, Gajeel continued staring at him as everyone felt Mystogan's magic power rise, it continued rising, and continued, and continued, and continued, until the ground began cracking and floating upwards, following along with the debris.

" **Vortex of the Sacred Demon.** ".

* * *

 **With Gray and Natsu:**

* * *

Gray and Natsu were running through the academy grounds as they were ambushed by dozens and dozens of Maou Academy wizards.

"Tsk, these bastards are complete pussies, ambushing us like this." said Natsu, the Maou Academy wizards merely snickered, while some of them gained enraged looks.

"Pussies, indeed," agreed Gray, he then stuck out his palm, "I'll just end this all in a blink of an eye, **Sculpture of the King.** ".

The group of Maou Academy wizards were then frozen in blood-red ice as Gray tapped his foot and they all shattered into pieces.

"Whoa, ruthless, eh?" asked Natsu with a chuckle, Gray snickered.

"You learned another fact about me." answered Gray, Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

Soon the duo began running again as they jumped up into the branches of the trees and began observing their surroundings.

"Maou Academy wizards are everywhere, they're running all over the academy grounds, and chasing Atsushi High wizards as well, but it seems they're putting up a good fight." Gray observed.

 **Click.**

" _ **I thought I told you damn morons to let the Ten Grand Wizards and Two Gods of Atsushi High take care of this nuisance! But... It can't be helped, because it's you guys after all, SO LET LOOSE!**_ " announced Zeref, the Atsushi High wizards let out cheers as they slowly overpowered the Maou Academy wizards.

"It seems they're making a comeback." stated Gray, Natsu nodded his head as the two jumped out of the branches at the same time and started running again.

* * *

 **With Erza:**

* * *

It was like Hell, literally. Erza was running through the grounds of Atsushi High, every building she passed that belonged to Atsushi High, was either rubble, or just plain nothing, she passed dozens and dozens of corpses of her fellow classmates of even friends, she gritted her teeth in anger.

" _How dare you, how dare Maou Academy do this! And damn that Laxus for running off on his own!_ " thought Erza in anger, soon she was ambushed by a dozen Maou Academy wizards who snickered and had cocky looks on their faces, Erza tched and summoned her sword in her hand.

"Move!" demanded Erza, she swung her sword as the dozen Maou Academy wizards had slash marks appear all over their bodies as they let out yell of pains and collapsed to the ground.

"This is why; don't mess with people who are far above you." muttered Erza, she walked past the unconscious bodies of Maou Academy wizards as she broke out into a full-on sprint.

" _Where is that damn Mard Geer at?!_ ".

* * *

 **Outside:**

* * *

"Hmph, those Atsushi High wizards are pretty good." Mard Geer said, with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"Hai, but we sent in all of the weaklings though." replied Seilah as Mard Geer chuckled.

"Yes, indeed, we sent in all of the weaklings, I think it's time to send in the B-Class wizards now." commanded Mard Geer, Seilah nodded her head as she spun around.

" **B-Class Wizards, assemble.** ".

The B-Class wizards followed her command like they were puppets as they all stood in rows and straight lines, there was an entire army of them as Seilah opened her mouth again and spoke, the B-Class Wizards nodded their heads in understanding and began charging towards Atsushi High.

"Atsushi High will belong to us now.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6:**

* * *

 **The battle against Atsushi High and Maou Academy! Who'll die? And who'll live?**


	7. Maou's Invasion: Red Blood

**IMPORTANT:**

 **Say, has anyone been having trouble with their views lately on their stories? 'Cause my views on this story goes up to 2,171, then back down to 2,170, its been like this for several days.. Or a week, then goes to N/A.**

* * *

 **Facts**

 **Jackal: An Etherious from the Books of Zeref as he is a very ruthless faggot, and loves watching Humans scream in pain, a very sadistic Demon indeed. He also loves slaughtering Humans for fun, he loves the looks of horror on their faces.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Maou's Invasion: Red Blood:**

* * *

Kagura was having some trouble against the Maou Academy wizards, but fine nonetheless, she held her sheathed sword in her hand as she sliced a Maou Academy wizard and a large X slash appeared on his chest, he let out a yell of pain.

"Maou Academy, why are they invading?" asked Kagura, she turned around to Simon who shrugged his shoulders and punched a Maou Academy wizard in the face.

"I don't know, but I think we've angered them somehow." replied Simon.

Kagura nodded her head in understanding, she then dodged a sword as she kneed the Maou Academy wizard in the gut, making him cough up blood, Kagura then slammed her sheathed sword against the Maou Academy wizard's head, effectively giving him brain damage... Or killing him.

"These guys really don't know when to give up." Kagura said, she raised her sheathed sword up into the air as a purple aura surrounded her.

" **Gravity Change!** ".

The gravity of the area increased drastically as the Maou Academy wizards were thrown down onto the ground forcibly and were getting crushed underneath the immense pressure. Where in the corner of her eyes, Kagura saw a fire bolt coming her way, she swiftly jumped up into the air and dodged the fire bolt, she looked in the direction where it came from as she saw an army of Maou Academy wizards. Her eyes widened.

"They aren't affected by my **Gravity Change?!** " Kagura asked in shock, then one of the wizards in the army raised their arm up into the air as wind began spiraling around it, then finally it launched straight towards Kagura who dove out of the way.

"What's up with that army?!" Simon asked, he landed beside Kagura who looked at him.

"I don't know, but they're on a higher level than the others for sure." replied Kagura, she tched while Simon had sweat dripping down his body.

"Still, we aren't going to lose, we're Atsushi High!" Simon yelled out into the red sky as he stood up, determined.

Kagura smiled up at her brother as she too stood up in determination, "Onii-chan, let's take care of them.".

"You said exactly what I wanted to hear." replied Simon while smiling at Kagura as they nodded their heads and charged forwards at the army.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Gray:**

* * *

"There's nothing to do here, I'm bored." whined Gray.

"Yeah, well I'm even more bored than you." argued Natsu as he and Gray were leaning against a tree.

"Say, what do you wanna do after this invasion is over? 'Cause it's pretty obvious that we're going to lose." asked Gray, Natsu snickered.

"WELL! After this invasion is over; maybe we can get a smoothie or something, and the reason you say that we're 'going to lose' is because, we're not helping out." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"Yeah, besides... Why the hell do we have to stay here for?!" Gray yelled out in annoyance, he flailed his arms around.

 **Rustle.**

"Hey! I found two slobs here!" came a Maou Academy wizard's voice as a group came through the bushes with smug looks on their faces, Natsu merely sighed while Gray fell asleep.

"OI! ONE FELL ASLEEP! YOU BASTARDS! THEY'RE LOOKING DOWN ON US!" one of the Maou Academy wizards shouted, Natsu let out a deeper sigh.

"Please, go away, I'll give you a chance, so choose wisely." announced Natsu with a bored look on his face.

"Ha! You expecting us to run away? Mard Geer-sama is going to tear our dicks off if we do!" one of the Maou Academy wizards yelled as the group charged forwards, Natsu glared at them with his eyes turning crimson.

" **I warned you, didn't I?** " asked Natsu as the group of wizards exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

"Mmmpheehe..." Gray snickered with his eyes still closed, Natsu glanced at him.

"Gray, no need to pretend that you're asleep, I've already known for the past several seconds now." Natsu said while standing up as Gray snickering loudly, he too stood up and dusted himself off.

"Natsu... You made quite a mess here, huh? There's guts and limbs all over the place." complained Gray, he picked up a arm and a intestine as he fiddled with the two parts.

"Hmph, you are the most mysterious out of all of the Ten Grand Wizards, first second; your ruthless, and then the next; your back to your normal self, then another second; you level an entire landscape with your magic." explained Natsu while he gestured Gray to look over to a nearby mountain, which was completely leveled.

"Ah... That was on accident." replied Gray.

"Sure, like that was an accident, so that means I can obliterate an army with a snap of a finger." Natsu said while he snorted and snapped his fingers, then an enormous pillar of black fire erupted nearby.

 **SCREAM! SCREECH!**

"I think you just did." argued Gray, he crossed his arms.

"Er... That was on accident, I didn't think I would actually hit them..." Natsu replied while sweat dropping.

"So, wanna get a smoothie?" asked Gray, Natsu nodded his head eagerly as he and Gray walked side by side towards town.

But soon the two stopped walking as they realized something...

"DAMMIT! THEY BLOCKED OUR WAY OUT!".

* * *

 **With Laxus:**

* * *

"Pitiful... Are you really Maou Academy wizards?" asked Laxus with a sneer as he kicked a Maou Academy wizard's corpse around.

"M-MONSTER!" a Maou Academy wizard shouted in fear, he then attempted to crawl away.

"You cannot escape I, the strongest in this academy." Laxus stated clearly, an enormous pillar of lightning descended from the Heavens and struck the unlucky Maou Academy wizard, after the lightning cleared, all there was left of the Maou Academy wizard was just a pile of ashes.

Then in the corner of his eyes, Laxus noticed an army of Maou Academy wizards charging directly at him, Laxus smirked cockily.

"Think an army of weaklings can stop me, you must be desperate," Laxus said with a glare before he raised his arm up into the air, "Hmph, I don't even have to use a portion of my power to knock all of you out, **Lightning.** ".

A lightning bolt shot from the Heavens as it struck the army and evaporated them instantly, Laxus tched and muttered something about weaklings under his breath and continued walking.

* * *

 **With Cobra and Racer:**

* * *

" **Roar of the Poison Dragon!** ".

Cobra unleashed an enormous tornado of poison from his mouth as it soared towards the army, a large explosion occurred from the breath attack as the smoke cleared; it revealed the army to be completely gone, Cobra smirked while Racer appeared beside him.

"You've already token care of them?" asked Racer, Cobra nodded his head.

"Yeah, they're fucking weak." answered Cobra with a smirk.

"Oi! Cobra, Racer!" came Natsu's voice, the two turned around in unison as they saw Natsu running towards them.

"What do you want?" asked Cobra, clearly annoyed by Natsu's presence.

"Where are Maou Academy's **Nine Demon Gates** at?" asked Natsu, Cobra shrugged, while Gray appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know, and Gray; where the hell did you come from?" asked Cobra.

"Tsk, like I need to tell you." answered Gray with a snicker, Cobra and Racer rolled their eyes, Natsu let out a sigh as he gestured that he was going to leave, then he finally walked away.

"Tch, if you're just going to walk away, then don't bother doing anything at all." Racer said, completely annoyed as he dodged a punch from a Maou Academy wizard and kneed him in the gut, thus sending him soaring up into the Heavens... Literally.

* * *

 **With Jellal, Mystogan, and Gajeel:**

* * *

" **Vortex of the Sacred Demon.** ".

An enormous vortex of purple energy shot from the palm of Mystogan's hand as it soared straight towards Jackal who smirked widely, he stuck out his own palm.

"HA! Two can play that game, little fag!" yelled Jackal as a vortex of explosions shot from the palm of his hand and collided with Mystogan's.

"Gajeel, now." Mystogan said, Gajeel nodded his head in understanding and bolted towards Jackal as he turned his arm into steel and slammed it against Jackal's face, effectively throwing him several meters back.

"YOU! DAMN! PUSSY!" Jackal said, while he slammed into the ground multiple times.

Gajeel stared at the figure of Jackal as he glanced over to Jellal, blood was flowing endlessly due to him losing his right-arm. Gajeel tched.

"You bastard, I didn't need you to help me at all." Gajeel said with a snicker, while Jellal smiled.

"You needed it... A-Admit it..." Jellal mustered out as he coughed up more blood.

"Hmph..." replied Gajeel, Jackal finally stood up as he was glaring at the trio.

"You bastards... Really think... THAT'S ENOUGH TO BEAT ME?!" asked Jackal, a orange aura began surrounding him as it began flaring magnificently.

"NANI?! I don't sense magic at all from that aura!" Gajeel said in shock, where Jellal and Mystogan's eyes widened.

"It's not magic?" asked Mystogan, he walked forwards and stopped until he was standing beside Gajeel.

"W-What i-is that..." Jellal mustered out, he coughed up even more blood as his vision became blurry.

"I'll tell you a nice fact... This isn't magic, it is **Curse** power..." explained Jackal, he was then engulfed in a orange pillar as his eyes began shining crimson.

" **This is true power.** ".

Jackal then disappeared in an afterimage as he reappeared behind Mystogan who spun around with wide-eyes, only to be met face first by Jackal's fist, he was sent hurdling back thousands of meters as Gajeel jumped up into the air and transformed his arm into steel and slammed it down onto Jackal, but Jackal was unaffected by the attack as he punched Gajeel in the face, with his punch causing an enormous explosion.

" **Iron Dragon's Pole!** ".

Gajeel slammed his pole down onto Jackal, but Jackal swiftly dove out of the way and reappeared behind Gajeel, whom attempted to spin around and land a roundhouse kick on him, but Jackal blocked it effortlessly and unleashed a bomb-like explosion pointblank at Gajeel's face, after the smoke cleared, Gajeel fell down to the ground and landed on it with a loud thud, he was very bloodied and bruises... He was on death's door.

"Y-You b-bastard..." stuttered out Jellal, he attempted to stand up, but Jackal slammed his foot down onto his head, effectively slamming his head back down onto the ground.

" **Shut it, Human.** ".

"H-Hmph... Y-You d-d-on't k-know how t-err-ifying a H-umans c-can be..." Jellal stuttered out as he coughed up more blood.

"A-And plus... W-We still have M-Mystogan." Jellal said again with a smirk as Mystogan came flying out of nowhere and slammed into Jackal, who let out a yell of annoyance.

" **You pest!** ".

Jackal then attempted to roundhouse kick Mystogan, but Mystogan ducked, and landed an uppercut on Jackal, he then jammed his fingers into Jackal's eyes.

" **Meteorite.** ".

Two orange beams shot from Mystogan's fingers as it pierced straight through Jackal's cranium, Jackal collapsed to the ground, his blood oozing like there was no tomorrow. Where Mystogan was panting heavily, he looked over to Gajeel who was almost as pale as a corpse, where he then glanced down to Jellal who was in the same situation as Gajeel.

Then Mystogan heard laughter, his eyes widened while he spun around and saw Jackal getting up, Jackal wore a smile... And continued laughing.

"Hahaha! You Humans, don't know how terrifying Demons can be! Because... This is only the beginning..." after Jackal said that, his laughter and smile was replaced by a glare.

"I'm disappointed in the Ten Grand Wizards, there were two of you; and another one who can match your level; against me... But yet, you were rendered useless against me." Jackal said with a smug look as he glared at the trio.

"So, perish.".

A large pillar of explosions engulfed the area where the trio were as it cleared, and revealed the trio down on the ground... Looking as pale as corpses, but still breathing.

Where Jackal walked away; looking satisfied with himself.

* * *

 **Outside:**

* * *

"Seilah, where are the other **Nine Demon Gates** at?" asked Mard Geer, Seilah looked up at him and shrugged.

"They all charged in a while ago." answered Seilah, while Mard Geer chuckled.

"What about the army?".

"Obliterated." answered Seilah, Mard Geer chuckled louder.

"Send in the army of A-Class wizards, and this time. You're going." commanded Mard Geer, Seilah nodded her head in understanding.

" **A-Class Wizards, assemble.** ".

Rows and rows of A-Class Maou Academy wizards assembled as Seilah nodded her head and began leading them to Atsushi High.

"Hmph, we shall get Master E.N.D. back, and attain our revenge on Atsushi High." Mard Geer muttered.

* * *

 **Chairman's Office:**

* * *

"Damn... We're falling back now." Zeref said in frustration.

"This is bad..." Zeref's assistance said, Zeref nodded his head in agreement.

"Silver, send out some more of our wizards." commanded Zeref, Silver nodded his head in understanding as he walked over to the door and opened it, but then stopped.

"Gray is strong, so I'm sure he'll be alright." assured Zeref, Silver nodded his head in understanding and finally walked out of the office as he shut the door.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Gray:**

* * *

"Damn, this is like Hell itself." Natsu said while he and Gray were sprinting around the academy grounds looking for a way to exit, and get their smoothies.

"Can't believe we have to do all this shit; just for smoothies!" complained Gray as he and Natsu turned a corner and ran into an army of Maou Academy wizards who all had smug looks on their faces.

"Their uniforms match the size of their dicks." stated Natsu, he and Gray then began snickering as they turned their backs to the army of Maou Academy wizards and kept on snickering.

"Kehehe... Good one." whispered Gray, Natsu nodded his head in agreement, then finally; the two stopped snickering and spun around so that they were facing the Maou Academy wizards, whom were now glaring at the two with vast amounts of hatred visible in their eyes.

"They seemed pissed off... Like, a lot." pointed out Natsu while the army of Maou Academy wizards began charging forwards.

"No kidding." Gray said with folded arms as Natsu stuck out his palm.

" **Blaze Dragon King's Grip Strike.** ".

Natsu grabbed a Maou Academy wizard's head as an enormous vortex of black flames shot from his palm and engulfed the entire army, after it cleared; they were all but ashes.

"Now that these weaklings are aside, let's hurry and find the way out." Gray said, Natsu nodded his head in agreement as the two started sprinting again.

* * *

"Now that I think about it, every building that Atsushi High owns, is completely destroyed." Natsu said in realization as Gray nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I just realized that too." replied Gray, he and Natsu glanced at each other.

"We gotta find a way out of here, FOR THE SMOOTHIES!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison, their pace then picked up.

Soon a man with blonde-hair stepped in front of the duo.

"Halt, you two will stop right here, and will perish right here... At this very moment." the man said.

"Tsk... WHO'RE YOU?!" asked Natsu, completely annoyed that a person was delaying his time to get a smoothie.

"My name is Tempester, I'm one of the **Nine Demon Gates** , so be prepared," answered Tempester with a confused expression, " _Why didn't Master E.N.D. realize it was me? Is it because of my changed appearance?_ ".

"Ah! Tempester, long time no see! You look ugli-I mean better!" Natsu said with a thumbs up as he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

"Know him?" asked Gray, Natsu nodded his head.

"Believe it or not, I'm their Master!" Natsu said with a proud expression, Gray sighed; where Natsu gained a shocked expression, "I'm surprised that you aren't surprised, nor shocked.".

"Believe it, I'm surprised alright, but; I really don't care; I can use your power anyways." replied Gray, Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Huuuh?" asked Natsu.

"I can use your power, that's what I said; with both of our powers combined, we're unstoppable," Gray answered with a shrug, " _Which is obvious._ "

"So, Tempester. Can you let Gray and I through? We wanna buy some smoothies already." whined Natsu while Gray nodded his head furiously.

"Gomen, no can do; Master E.N.D." replied Tempester, Natsu and Gray swore under their breath as they walked around Tempester, whom gained an annoyed expression.

"Oi! Fight m-" Tempester was interrupted due to both Natsu and Gray's fists slamming into his face.

"Urusai." Natsu and Gray said in unison while Tempester collapsed to the ground unconscious, then Natsu and Gray continued walking, but then Tempester regained consciousness swiftly as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray and Natsu.

"Master E.N.D. and his friend, do you really think you could keep me unconscious with two lazy punches?" asked Tempester with a annoyed expression.

"Tempester, you're suppose to keep your emotions in check." pointed out Natsu, Tempester's annoyed expression swiftly faded away.

"Gomen, Master E.N.D." apologized Tempester with a bow.

"Okaaay, now let us through." commanded Natsu while Tempester moved out of their way, Gray and Natsu sweat dropped as they saw Tempester quickly return back to his previous position.

"Um... Natsu, I think you have dominant power over these guys..." Gray pointed out, Natsu nodded his head furiously.

"Hmm mm, I forgot about that." replied Natsu.

"But when we were whining about the smoothies, and him getting out of the way... He didn't really do it..." Natsu thought out loud, Gray let out a sigh.

"Because you were WHINING, not COMMANDING." explained Gray, Natsu let out a "Ooooh" of realization.

"Snap your neck." Natsu said with a smirk as Tempester snapped his neck and collapsed to the ground, Natsu and Gray then began snickering madly.

"Pffff... KEHEHE-HAHAHAHAW!" Natsu and Gray burst out laughing as they walked past Tempester's body. Tempester than stood up with an annoyed expression on his face as his snapped neck healed, he looked around for Natsu and Gray, but gained a confused expression as he shrugged it off and wandered elsewhere.

* * *

After Natsu and Gray had disappeared from Tempester's sight, they stopped walking and leaned against some rubble.

"Haha... We've been taking things too easily." Natsu said in realization.

"Because; for the two of us... Life is but a game." answered Gray with a smirk, Natsu smirked too as they fist bumped.

"Then that means we have to level up, and improve our stats." Natsu said, Gray's smirk widened.

"No, you idiot. We're like Game Masters." argued Gray, Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"I like that concept better." replied Natsu, he and Gray then stood up.

"Smoothie, we're on our way." the two said in unison before walking away, then an explosion occurred behind them, they continued walking, but soon stopped and turned around.

"Totally unexpected." the two said in unison again.

* * *

 **With Erza:**

* * *

Erza was running through the academy grounds as she passed crippled buildings, and soon stopped as she stopped running, her eyes widened in shock. What was in front of her; were the bodies of Gajeel, Mystogan, and Jellal, their bodies were laying in the center of an enormous crater as they hardly looked like they were alive, they looked like they hadn't been in the sun in forever. She then ran over to Jellal's body and began shaking him.

"Jellal! JELLAL!" Erza shouted, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes as she continued shaking Jellal. She leaned in close to Jellal as she felt his warm breath on her face, she let out a breath of relief, then averted her attention to Gajeel, she crawled her way over to Gajeel's body while wiping the glistering tears away.

Erza then stopped crawling as she was now beside Gajeel's body, she shook him lightly, but then jerked away as she looked at her hand, it was completely soaked in blood. She looked down at the cold ground in a panic, and saw that Gajeel was laying in his own pool of blood.

" _How can I not notice this pool of blood underneath Gajeel?! If only I could heal everyone's wounds! They're practically on death's door!_ " Erza thought in shock. She leaned down against Gajeel, he was breathing, she pulled back and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe they're still alive; even after this beating they gotten... I'm going to beat the living hell out of the person who did this to them..." Erza snarled out, she then glanced over to Mystogan as she crawled over to him.

Once Erza arrived beside Mystogan, she looked down at his masked face. She touched his mask, then saw blood dripping constantly from a wound, she gained a worried expression.

" _I don't know how to heal wounds, but, I truly do wonder what's underneath this mask..._ " thought Erza, she extended her hand, and attempted to take off Mystogan's mask, but his eyes burst open as he disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

" _What was that?_ " thought Erza, until she heard coughing behind her, she spun around and saw Mystogan knelt down on the ground, coughing up blood, but it wouldn't come out, due to his mask that blocked the blood; but came with a price, it was stained red.

"Mystogan, are you alright?" Erza asked while standing up and walking her way towards Mystogan who looked up at her with wide-eyes.

"No..." answered Mystogan, Erza's eyes widened.

"Y-You... Can talk?".

"Hai..." Mystogan looked back down at the ground as he then collapsed, Erza knelt down beside him in a panic.

"Mystogan! Mystogan!".

"Hmph, I thought I got the three of them, but there was one more?" came Jackal's voice, Erza looked up and saw Jackal glaring down at her.

"You... You did this, didn't you?!" asked Erza in anger. Jackal began cackling.

"Yes! Of course I did!" answered Jackal with a sadistic expression, Erza gritted her teeth.

"You... Bastard!" Erza yelled out as she re-quipped into an armor set, " **Heaven's Wheel!** ".

Erza then summoned two swords, each in one hand as a dozen more appeared above her and began spinning around in a circle.

"You will pay!" Erza yelled, " **Heaven's Judgement!** ".

The swords above Erza began glowing white as they soared towards Jackal who's eyes widened before he dodged a sword, the sword that Jackal dodged instantly split the entire landscape in half.

"That's fucking crazy!" yelled out Jackal in shock before he dodged another sword that split the landscape even more.

"Receive judgement, and atone for your sins with death!" yelled Erza, she then jumped up into the air and attempted to slice Jackal, but Jackal barely dodged the slash as the force of Erza's slash instantly split a mountain in half that was hundreds of miles away.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR STRENGTH?! YOU NEED A CHECKUP!" shouted Jackal while he dodged another slash.

"Shut up!" replied Erza as she sent a flying slash at Jackal who countered it with an explosion.

" _He countered it?_ " thought Erza in shock, before she felt Jackal's presence behind her, she swiftly spun around and attempted to slice Jackal, but Jackal ducked as he implanted his fist into Erza's gut, making her cough up blood as she was sent hurdling thousands of meters back.

"That all you got?! Instead of splitting the landscape in half?!" asked Jackal with a smug look on his face, he then let out a yell of surprise as he ducked once more and a sword soared above his hair, grazing his hair.

" _SHUT UP!_ " came Erza's shout, she then appeared in front of Jackal equipped in a different armor.

" **Blackwing Armor!** ".

Erza then swung her sword as a large slash mark appeared on Jackal's chest and sent him soaring down towards the ground. Erza then dove down at the ground and slammed into Jackal's stomach, making him cough up blood, more like purple blood as he was buried into the ground, Erza wasn't done yet though, she took out her sword and pierced it into Jackal's stomach making him yell out in pain, but Jackal then gripped Erza's sword and shattered it into pieces, much to Erza's shock as she backed away. While Jackal shakily stood up and wiped away his demonic blood.

"You bitch... How dare you injure me this much." Jackal snarled out with his **Curse** power beginning to flare.

"What is that? It's not magic for sure." Erza said in shock while Jackal charged at her.

" **IT'S CALLED CURSE POWER, YOU HUMAN!** ".

Jackal then buried his fist into Erza's armor, and instantly shattered it as Erza was sent hurdling backwards, she swiftly recovered though as she clutched her stomach in pain.

" **Curse** power, you say? That's no different from magic!" Erza yelled with confidence in her tone, she then re-quipped into her **Japanese Outfit** , while she equipped two swords in her hand and began sprinting towards Jackal who sprinted towards her too, the two finally came in contact as their attacks clashed with each other.

" _I NEED TO FINISH THIS FAST, IN ORDER TO TREAT THE OTHERS!_ ".

* * *

 **With Kagura and Simon:**

* * *

"Crap! Another army?! My magic container is exhausted already! And this is bad! The entire landscape was just split!" Simon said in shock while another army of Maou Academy wizards approached them.

"This is bad, they're on a whole different level than these guys that we fought! They're A-Class!" exclaimed Kagura in shock as she unsheathed her sword, that was cracked a bit.

"Kagura, your sword. I don't think it won't be able to hold out any longer." Simon said in worry.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. This sword is durable, I'm sure it will be able to hold them off long enough, 'cause look around me, I took out a lot of guys... Right?" asked Kagura with a smile as tears began glistening in the corner of her eyes.

"K-Kagura..." Simon said while he stepped over the bodies from the previous army as he stood in front of Kagura and wrapped his arms around her.

"You make Onii-chan so proud..." whispered Simon as Kagura hugged him back.

"I'm glad... That I made you proud." Kagura whispered back as she looked up at Simon and beamed at him.

"Kagura.. Let's do this." Simon said while he pulled away from the hug and faced the army, Kagura repeated his actions as she nodded her head in agreement; the two then charged forwards at the army.

* * *

" **Darkness!** ".

Simon engulfed several of the A-Class wizards in darkness, but they easily broke through the magic as one of them stuck out their palm and sent a fire ball hurdling towards him, but Kagura shoved Simon out of the way in time as she sliced up the spell. She glanced over to Simon who nodded his head in thanks.

Kagura then averted her attention back to the A-Class army as she slowly walked her way towards Simon, with her attention still directed at the A-Class army of Maou Academy wizards, she then approached Simon; where she outstretched her hand for him to grab, which Simon thankfully grabbed as he stood back to back with Kagura, the two smiled.

"Onii-chan, we're going to defeat these guys together." Kagura said in determination, Simon nodded his head in agreement.

"Onii-chan agrees too." replied Simon.

"Let's go!" Kagura announced while she and Simon charged at the army.

Simon cocked his fist back as he slammed it against a Maou Academy wizard's face, where Kagura came in and jabbed her sword through the wizard's abdomen, making him yell out in pain. Kagura nodded her head at Simon who nodded back, the two then continued their routine, until about forty A-Class wizards were down, by now the two were panting heavily, Simon smiled again, where Kagura smirked.

"Onii-chan let's defeat them n-!".

 **SPLAT!**

An A-Class wizard fired a spell as it pierced through Simon's heart as he collapsed to the ground, blood oozing everywhere, Kagura gained a look of horror on her face as she knelt down beside Simon, tears streaming down her face.

"ONII-CHAN!" Kagura shouted, she turned Simon over so that his back was touching the ground, blood was pouring out of his mouth, his eyes were misty, he was breathing heavily.

"K-K-Kagura..." Simon mustered out, in a very weak voice.

"ONII-CHAN! DON'T DIE!" Kagura shouted, her tears falling down onto Simon.

"I'LL HE-H-HEAL YOU!" Kagura said with her hiccuping as she pulled out a gauze.

"K-Kagura... It's n-no use..." Simon stuttered out weakly.

"HOW IS IT NO USE?!" asked Kagura, her tears falling down faster.

"I-It s-s-struck through m-my heart... I-I w-won't l-live with this i-injury..." Simon answered, his voice getting weaker, and his eyes getting mistier.

"ONII-CHAN!".

Simon slowly outstretched his hand as he caressed Kagura's cheek, tears began to fall from his own eyes.

"K-Kagura... R-Remember this... I-I w-will always l-love you... No m-matter w-...".

"ONII-CHAAAAN!".


	8. Maou's Invasion: Hatred Grants Power

**Facts**

 **Natsu Dragneel: A tall teenager with salmon-hair and onyx-eyes; as he is very carefree and always in a "I don't give a fuck" mood, he attends Atsushi High and is the brother of Zeref Dragneel and is also known as "Master E.N.D."; his previous affiliation was Maou Academy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Maou's Invasion: Hatred Grants Power:**

* * *

"ONII-CHAAAAAAN!".

Kagura had tears streaming down her face like there was no tomorrow, she shook Simon constantly... But he did not budge, nor move, nor open his eyes. Kagura's tears splashed down onto Simon's corpse; his warmth fading away; he's becoming colder...

"Shut it, girl. You're going to meet the same fate your brother did." one of the A-Class Maou Academy wizards said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Onii-chan..." whispered Kagura, she ignored the Maou Academy wizard as she began trembling. She tried to stand up, but couldn't move at all.

" _I-I can't move...?_ " thought Kagura with a horrified expression on her face.

"Ha! Seems the girl has no energy left to move, I bet she's pissing herself right now!" one of the Maou Academy wizards said while laughing as the other Maou Academy wizards joined in.

" _Y-You monsters! You can still laugh, and be carefree, when you... JUST KILLED MY BROTHER?!_ " thought Kagura with an angered expression as she stood up shakily and began charging at the army of A-Class wizards.

"YOU BASTAAAAARDS!" Kagura shouted out in anger, she unsheathed her sword and lashed out at them, but they all dodged effortlessly.

"You're so weak, and pathetic! Makes me wanna puke!" a A-Class Maou Academy wizard said with a snicker as he kneed Kagura in the gut and stuck out his palm, right at her face.

"Die, weakling.".

A fire bolt shot from the palm of the wizard's hand, but Kagura was shoved out of the way as the spell hit Silver pointblank, Silver collapsed to his knees, his face bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

"Silver!" Kagura yelled in shock as Silver coughed up blood.

"Kagura... Get out of here, NOW!" yelled Silver as Kagura shook her head sideways.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE, ALONE!" shouted Kagura.

"JUST GOOOO!" Silver shouted with a worried expression as Kagura gained a shocked expression, she then spun around and began running away.

After Kagura disappeared, Silver smirked and began snickering as he stood up, his wound healing. The A-Class wizards took a step back in caution.

"N-NANI?! His wound is healing!" a A-Class wizard pointed out.

"Now that she's gone, I can use my full power here." Silver said with a smirk as a purple aura began surrounding him.

" **Ice Devil's Rage!** ".

An enormous vortex of purple ice shot from Silver's mouth as it encased the entire A-Class army in ice, he scoffed before tapping his foot on the ground as they all shattered into pieces.

"WAY TO GO DAD!" came Gray's shout, Silver spun around and gave Gray a thumbs up as Gray came bursting out of the bushes and kneed Silver in the gut.

"BPFOOO!".

"Dammit, Gray!" Silver yelled in annoyance as he slugged Gray in the gut, making him spit out saliva.

"BPFOOO!".

"D-Dad... You dumbass..." Gray said while stepping backwards, Natsu soon appeared behind Gray.

"Gray, oh Gray. Yo, what's up, Silver?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu, nothing mu-.".

 **SPLAT!**

"And I just got a hole in my chest." Silver said with a sigh as blood oozed out everywhere, he spun around and saw Tempester.

"Ah, why if it isn't Tempester of the **Nine Demon Gates**." Silver said, Gray and Natsu then walked forwards.

"Dad, you got a hole in your chest." pointed out Gray, Silver looked at himself.

"Ah, I know that; Gray, I'm heading back to the Chairman's Office to get this wound healed, so, good luck, you two." Silver replied with a shrug as he walked away.

"Your dad really is weird, and you two act really similar..." Natsu said.

"Don't remind me." replied Gray.

"Master E.N.D., this is the end of Atsushi High, come back to Maou Academy." Tempester demanded.

"Nah, don't wanna." replied Natsu as he got in a fighting position and gestured Gray to stay back, which he did.

"Fine then, looks like we have to settle this with our fists, huh?" asked Tempester.

"Yes, we have to, it's only natural." Natsu answered instantly as he and Tempester charged at each other.

* * *

 **With Sting and Rogue:**

* * *

Sting and Rogue had ran into one of the **Nine Demon Gates** , as it was Seilah, she stood in front of the two with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Who're you?" asked Sting.

"Seilah of the **Nine Demon Gates**." answered Seilah while Sting and Rogue gained shocked expressions.

" **Nine Demon Gates** , you say?" asked Rogue while Lector jumped off of Sting's shoulder and pranced away, following along with Frosch; whom followed Lector.

"Hai, I have orders to kill; and I will kill." answered Seilah as she outstretched her hand.

" **Snap your necks.** ".

Sting and Rogue then snapped their necks, but it soon reverted back to normal.

"Hehe... Really think it'll be that easy?" asked Sting, his neck now healed.

"..." Seilah's eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Rogue!" Sting said while Rogue nodded his head and the two charged forwards at Seilah.

" **Roar of the Twin Dragons!** ".

The duo unleashed their breath attacks in unison as it united together and soared towards who Seilah, whom tched and leaped out of the way.

Seilah then commanded her books to attack Sting and Rogue, the books that Seilah contained went soaring towards Sting and Rogue, their eyes widened in surprise before the books slammed into their faces and sent them hurdling backwards.

"Damn, those books hurt." Rogue said while rubbing his cheek, Sting grunted in agreement. Soon the two recovered from their hurdle as they jumped up into the air and combined their magic power.

" **Silk of the Holy Shadow Dragon!** ".

The two then made a silk with their respectful elements and sent it towards Seilah who attempted to block the attack with her books, but her books were sliced in half like paper, her eyes widened in shock before she leaped out of the way again.

"My books..." muttered Seilah.

"Feel our power! The power of the **Twin Dragons**!" Sting and Rogue yelled in unison, they then disappeared and reappeared in front of Seilah.

" **Claw of the Holy Shadow Dragon!** ".

Seilah smirked a bit, before she blocked the attack with her hand. Sting and Rogue's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and a mixture of fear.

"Do you really think you can defeat me this easily?!" asked Seilah with a sadistic expression, she then commanded her sliced books to attack Sting and Rogue, which the books commanded as they began barraging the duo.

"She blocked our **Unison Raid** so easily?!" Sting asked in shock while he dodged the books, but soon received one to the face and gut, he then coughed up blood.

Where Rogue had the books phase right through him as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Sting, he then caught the books that were going straight at Sting and crushed them into pieces, he nodded at Sting; where Sting nodded in thanks as the duo's magic power began flaring immensely.

"We're going to end this now; **White Drive / Shadow Drive!** ".

The two were then surrounded by a white and black aura as they disappeared and reappeared in front of Seilah who's smirk had disappeared long ago, when her books were crushed; she then received a fist to the cheek, and a fist to the stomach as she was sent hurdling backwards, but Seilah swiftly recovered and commanded the surrounding rubble to attack Sting and Rouge, the rubble obeyed; but were instantly shattered into pebbles by Sting's attack.

"ROGUE!" Sting shouted.

"YEAH!".

The two then joined hands as their magic power began merging together.

" **UNISON RAID!** ".

The two's magic then shot at Seilah in an enormous vortex of a spiraling white and shadow that illuminated the red sky, Seilah's eyes widened in shock before the attack hit her dead-on.

"(Pant) (Pant)." Sting and Rogue were panting heavily from that last attack, but soon heard a giggle.

"Do you really think this weak attack can take down a Demon?" came Seilah's voice as the smoke cleared, revealing her to be completely unscathed.

"I-Impossible! Even after that attack!" Sting exclaimed in shock while Rogue looked flabbergasted.

"Now, I will show you that; **Hatred triumphs everything.** " Seilah said with her voice turning demonic as a sky blue aura began surrounding her.

"Heh, two can play that game, Rogue!" Sting said while standing up, Rogue nodded his head in understanding as he too stood up.

" **Dragon Force!** ".

* * *

 **With Natsu and Gray:**

* * *

"Hmph, Tempester, this all you got?" asked Natsu while he and Tempester's fists clashed.

"Master E.N.D., I know that you aren't even trying. So I would be glad if you were to give me the honor of using a portion of your strength." Tempester said.

"No, I only grant that to the worthy." replied Natsu while Tempester sighed.

" **Blow.** ".

A tornado shot from Tempester's mouth as Natsu dodged the tornado effortlessly.

"But honestly, you are a calamity." Natsu stated clearly while he landed in front of Tempester and flicked him in the forehead, thus sending him soaring across the academy grounds, but Tempester swiftly recovered.

"I thank you for that compliment," replied Tempester, " **Burst.** ".

An pillar of explosions erupted from underneath Natsu, but Natsu swiped it away with his finger, as he had a bored expression on his face, or his usual "I don't give a fuck" expression.

"You know, **Curses** are ineffective against me." Natsu pointed out with a black aura surrounding him.

"I forgot about that." replied Tempester with his own aura surrounding him.

"Natsu, hurry up; I wanna buy smoothies already." Gray said.

"Urusai." Natsu said while he saw Tempester charge forwards.

" **Gust.** ".

" **Absorb.** ".

Natsu absorbs Tempester's attack as he stuck out his palm and returned it back, but Tempester swiftly swiped it away. Natsu snickered as his **Curse** power began rising.

" **The END!** ".

After Natsu said that, an enormous pillar of death erupted from underneath Tempester and engulfed him whole, as the pillar cleared; revealing Tempester down on the ground, his eyes empty and lifeless, meaning he had died from the killing attack.

"That was boring," Natsu said with a scoff as he slammed his foot down onto Tempester's dead body, "You're also called **The Immortal** , Tempester; but you are just a mere ant to me. Don't bother coming back here after you've resurrected in Hell's Core.".

Natsu then took his foot off of Tempester and began walking with Gray.

* * *

"Gray, do you have a dream?" Natsu asked suddenly, Gray glimpsed over to him in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, I do." replied Gray.

"Then, what is that dream?" asked Natsu.

"For us to get outta here and buy our smoothies." answered Gray with a smirk, Natsu smirked too.

"That's my dream too!" exclaimed Natsu while he and Gray high-fived.

"FOR THE SMOOTH SMOOTHIES!" the two shouted in unison as they broke out into sprints.

* * *

 **With Hoteye, Angel, and Mirajane:**

* * *

"For money!" Hoteye said while he obliterated the entire A-Class army of Maou Academy wizards instantly.

"You're really obsessed with money, aren't you?" asked Angel.

"I think that's pretty obvious." answered Mirajane with her usual smile.

"Ugh, that fake smile of yours is just too disturbing..." Angel said with a glare and a shiver, while Mirajane's smile disappeared and a furious expression replaced it.

"Huuuuh? What was that?!" asked Mirajane while she and Angel butted heads.

"You heard me! Fake!" answered Angel.

"Oi oi, you two. Stop fighting over who's going to get the money." Hoteye said, trying to calm down the duo.

"WHO'S FIGHTING OVER TO GET MONEY?!" asked Mirajane and Angel in unison as they punched Hoteye in the face, but he blocked it effortlessly with the palm of his hand.

"You don't care about money?!" asked Hoteye shocked.

* * *

 **With Elfman, and Lisanna:**

* * *

"Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna said while Elfman got kicked in the gut by an A-Class Maou Academy wizard, he coughed up blood in the process.

" **Beast Arm: Black Bull!** ".

Elfman slammed his beast arm into the A-Class wizard's face, but he wasn't affected by it at all as the A-Class wizard stuck out his palm and launched a pointblank ice attack right at Elfman's face, throwing him backwards.

"ELF-NII-CHAN!" Lisanna shouted while she ran over to Elfman and knelt down beside him, she began shaking him.

"Lisanna! I'm alright!" Elfman said while bolting upwards, Lisanna let out a breath of relief as she slapped Elfman's cheek, Elfman let out a yell of pain and began rubbing his cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Elfman.

"Just to be sure." answered Lisanna with a smile while Elfman sweat dropped.

"LISANNA, WATCH OUT!" Elfman shouted as he pushed Lisanna away, then dove away, soon an explosion occurred where the two used to be at. Lisanna and Elfman had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Elf-nii-chan, are you alright?!" asked Lisanna, Elfman stood up and nodded his head, but he was bleeding from his head.

"You're bleeding!" Lisanna said in worry, before she crawled towards Elfman; but Elfman stood up quickly and gestured Lisanna to stand up, which she did.

"Lisanna, let's fight together." Elfman said in determination, Lisanna smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Hai, Elf-nii-chan!" replied Lisanna.

" **Beast Arm: Demon!** ".

" **Animal Soul: Tiger!** ".

The two siblings used their respectful **Take-Over** magic as they lashed out at a single A-Class wizard, after they finished with the A-Class wizard they high-fived.

"It takes two of us to take down one A-Class wizard, we can do this!" Lisanna, Elfman nodded his head in agreement, the two then stood back to back. Elfman then charged forwards with Lisanna following along behind him, Elfman transformed his arm into a bull's then slammed it into an A-Class wizard's face, following along with Lisanna repeatedly kicking the A-Class wizard in the gut.

"Two down!" exclaimed Elfman, Lisanna nodded her head as she spun around and was facing Elfman, she folded her hands and smiled up at him, Elfman smiled back, before his smile faded, and transformed into a look of horror.

"LISANNA! DUCK!" Elfman shouted as he lunged forwards at Lisanna, " _I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!_ ".

Lisanna gained a confused expression as she turned around and saw the A-Class wizard that they beat up; not to long ago, standing up as he was now held a magic sword in his hand. The A-Class wizard then lunged forwards and pierced it straight through Lisanna's heart, Lisanna's eyes widened in shock and pain.

"HAHAHA! PERISH! YOU SLUT!" the A-Class wizard shouted as he began cackling madly, then he yanked the sword out of Lisanna's heart, making her yell out in pain.

"YOU BASTAAAAAARD!" Elfman shouted in anger and sadness as he implanted his fist into the A-Class wizard's face and sent him flying back.

Elfman was panting heavily as tears streamed down his pain, he spun around to face Lisanna who collapsed onto the ground, Elfman picked her up and began sobbing, saying her name in between sobs, and apologizing in between sobs.

"Lisannaaaa! (Hiccup) (Sob)! I'M SORRY! (Sob) (Hiccup)!" Elfman then felt Lisanna's arm wrap around his neck. He looked down at her, his tears coming down faster.

"E-Elf-n-nii-chan... Don't c-cry..." Lisanna said, before her arm became limp and her eyes became clear as her eyes then closed... Her breathing stopped, her heart stopped... Her life came to an end.

"LISANNAAAA!".

"HAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" came the A-Class Maou Academy wizard's shout that Elfman had punched earlier, soon the surrounding A-Class wizards began laughing at the horrifying and saddening sight.

" _HAHAHA! CRYBABY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?! CRY TO MAMA?! HAHAHA!_ ".

" _LOOK AT HIS FACE! PFF! PRICELESS!_ ".

" _KAHAHA! AND YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE MANLY, BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS! KAHAHA!_ ".

" _SHE'S GOING TO BURN IN HELL! HAHAHA! OHHH! CANNOT WAIT TO SEE HER FACE IN HELL WHEN SHE'S BURNING!_ ".

" _THAT SLUT GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED! GAHAHA! MORE! MORE BLOOD! MORE SCREAMING! MORE AGONY!_ ".

" _MORE BLOOD! MORE AGONY!_ " the A-Class Maou Academy wizards began chanting.

" _MORE HORROR! MORE GUTS!_ ".

" _MORE VIOLENCE! MORE SCREAMING!_ ".

" _MORE BEGGING! MORE PLEADING!_ ".

" _MORE SHOUTING! MORE PAIN!_ ".

" _MORE BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!_ "

"SHUT UPPPPPPP!" Elfman shouted at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his head in horror. Lisanna's corpse laying on the ground in front of him.

" _BLOOD! AGONY! PLEADING! BEGGING! MORE PAIN!_ ".

"SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPP! I'LL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ALL OF YOU! I'LL-I'LL-I'LL AVENGE LISANNA! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN WITH ME! ALL OF YOU BURN IN HELL!" Elfman shouted as he stood up, tears streaming down his face as he lashed out at the A-Class army, but only to receive a hole in the chest, Elfman collapsed to his knees, sobbing furiously, and hiccuping madly as he covered his face with his hands and sobbed into his hands while the blood leaked out from his grave wound.

" _NOW! IT'S TIME FOR THE BROTHER TO PERISH! TORTURE HIM! KILL HIM! AND RIP OFF HIS LIMBS!_ ".

An A-Class wizard walked forward with a psychotic expression on his face as he tore off Elfman's arm, blood oozing everywhere, Elfman yelled out in pain as he began flailing around. The A-Class wizard stepped on his wounds, making him yell out in more pain.

"MORE SCREAMING! COME ON! SCREAM MORE, BEG RIGHT NOW!" the A-Class wizard shouted with a sadistic smile.

He then tore off Elfman's other arm as even more blood gushed out, then he tore off Elfman's toenails, making him yell out.

"GO! AAAAAGHH! TO! HAGHHHH! HELL!" Elfman shouted in between yells of pain as the A-Class wizard tore off his leg.

"NOW! BURN IN HELL!" the A-Class wizard shouted as he plunged his arm forwards, but it was caught by someone's hand as the hand crushed his arm and bone completely, making him yell out in pain.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!" came Mirajane's shout as Elfman looked up in shock, he saw Mirajane standing right beside him as she had tears coursing down her face, but it was falling much harder than Elfman's tears.

" _HAAAA?! YOU DON'T WANT US TO TOUCH YOUR FAMILY AGAIN?! OOOH! NICE BODY! WE'RE GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR VIRGINITY! KAHAHA!_ " one of the A-Class Maou Academy wizards shouted while the others nodded their heads in unison and gained looks of lust on their faces.

" _CAPTURE HER! AND AFTER WE TAKE AWAY HER VIRGINITY, SELL HER AS A SLAVE!_ ".

The A-Class wizards let out a battle cry as they charged at Mirajane who had a pissed expression, and a saddened one.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY FAMILY! NEVER AGAIN!" Mirajane shouted, she then charged forwards with her magic power flaring immensely.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Gray:**

* * *

Natsu and Gray were up on a nearby hill as they watched the entire scene unfold, and everything else, they had grim expressions on their faces.

"Lisanna perished, because she was weak." Gray stated plainly with a glare replacing his grim expression, he held a frozen smoothie in his hand as he was leaning up against a tree.

Natsu was leaning against a rock, with a chocolate smoothie beside him, Natsu nodded his head in agreement with his own glare.

"She's weak, so she died." stated Natsu plainly. He then took a sip of his smoothie, where Gray took a sip of his own smoothie at the same time.

"The strong will be the only ones living in this world, where the weak will all die." Gray said as he placed his smoothie down on the ground.

"Hmph, that's the truth." agreed Natsu with a smirk as Gray chuckled and looked over to him.

"That's my motto, and my sin." stated Gray plainly.

"Funny, my motto is almost exactly like yours." replied Natsu with a smirk, Gray smirked back before he diverted his attention back down to where Mirajane was fighting the army of A-Class wizards.

"Mirajane is having trouble with those wizards, seriously? How pathetic, how is she even a Grand Wizard?" asked Gray with a killing glare.

"Hmph, how should I know, but I know for sure; that why are you a Grand Wizard anyways? Your power rivals that of a God's, why are you still a Grand Wizard? I think you should be a Saint." replied Natsu.

"You mean Wizard Saint? Not Saint?" asked Gray. with a confused expression as he looked over to Natsu who shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head sideways.

"No, I don't mean Wizard Saint, I literally meant Saint, Saints are a million times stronger than Wizard Saints and their power rivals a God's power." answered Natsu, Gray chuckled.

"Hmph, then that means your power rivals every God's." replied Gray.

"That's only because of how Zeref created me, I'm completely made up of Ethernano, so it's only natural that I am above Gods and Demons alike." replied Natsu with a snicker as he saw Gray avert his attention back down to the area where Mirajane was fighting.

"Tch. Mirajane is a disgrace to us Grand Wizards." Gray said while glaring down at Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna's corpse.

"Haha, then why don't you go down there yourself and take care of them?" asked Natsu as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"I wouldn't mind." replied Gray as he waved goodbye to Natsu and jumped down.

"Hmph, at least tell me when you're going or not." Natsu muttered.

* * *

 **With Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna:**

* * *

 **CRASH!**

"Mirajane, you're a pathetic disgrace, having trouble with these weak A-Class wizards." came Gray's voice, Mirajane punched a A-Class wizard in the face as she spun around with a shocked expression on her face.

"GRAY! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! GAHH!" Elfman shouted in anger as he soon yelled out in pain due to his injuries.

"Shut up, Elfman. You shouldn't be talking anyways, nor moving due to your grave injuries." replied Gray as he stared at Mirajane who glared at him.

"GRAY! How can you say these kinds of things when Lisanna just died?!" asked Mirajane, she stomped over to Gray as each stomped shattered the ground, but Gray remained unfazed.

"The weak die, where the strong live." Gray stated plainly, Mirajane gained an even more enraged look on her face as she punched Gray in the face, but Gray ducked and dodged the punch.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Mirajane said with tears beginning to stream down her face again, she glared down at Gray who merely smirked.

"YOU ARE NOT GRAY! NOT THE GRAY I KNOW!" Mirajane shouted as she attempted to knee Gray, but Gray dodged effortlessly as he disappeared and reappeared above Mirajane.

"Mirajane, you should focus more on the fight than attempting to try and hit me, due to me mocking you and Elfman, and Lisanna's pitiful death." replied Gray with a smirk.

"Grrr... I don't care anymore! I will destroy you for mocking Lisanna's death! SHE WAS A NICE GIRL, AND MY SISTER! AS AN OLDER SISTER! I CANNOT TOLERATE THAT KIND OF MOCKING TO HER DEATH! **SATAN SOUL!** " Mirajane shouted with her tears streaming down her face faster than ever, Gray mocked her by sticking out his tongue and gesturing her to come at him.

"Come at me." Gray said as he snapped his fingers and the army of A-Class wizards were entirely frozen in blood red ice, he then tapped his foot as they shattered into nothing.

"Now, come at me, for real." Gray said again.

"N-NEE-CHAN! DON'T! WE MUSTN'T FIGHT AMONGST OURSELVES... GAHHH! WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE!" Elfman shouted while he soon began yelling out in pain.

"ELFMAN! THIS MAN IS NO LONGER ON OUR SIDE! HE'S PURE EVIL!" shouted Mirajane in anger as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray whom had a smug look on his face, he then kneed Mirajane in the gut, causing her to cough up blood.

"Pathetic." whispered Gray before he flicked Mirajane in the forehead and sent her crashing towards the hill, she came in contact with the hill as it split into four pieces.

" _C-Crazy strength! With that flick alone, he divided the hill into four pieces! I-Is this Gray's power?"_ thought Elfman in shock.

Mirajane soon recovered from the flick as she jumped out of the human-shaped crater she was in, she then disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray's who's eyes widened slightly, Gray then felt a fist to the face as he was sent hurdling towards the rubble of the girls' dormitories. But Gray swiftly recovered in midair.

" **Rage of the Gods!** ".

Gray then opened up his mouth as an enormous vortex of blood ice shot from his mouth and soared towards Mirajane who's eyes widened in shock at the attack.

" _I've never seen him use this kind of magic at all! I've always seen him use **Ice Make!**_ " Mirajane thought in shock before she dodged the breath attack as it collided with a mountain thousands of miles away, then an enormous explosion occurred thousands of miles away as it was see-able even from where they stood right now, and the force and tremor of the attack could be felt.

"WHAT?!" Mirajane asked in shock at the amount of power Gray's breath attack contained, Gray smirked as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Mirajane.

"You mustn't look away during a battle." whispered Gray as he attempted to kick Mirajane in the gut, but she blocked it with her arm and stuck out her palm.

" **Evil Explosion!** ".

A large explosion occurred from Mirajane's attack, but Gray swiftly dodged it as he was now behind Mirajane, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"This fight is pointless, I must be going now." Gray said before he disappeared in a wisp of ice.

"Tch... _I'm sorry... Lisanna._ " Mirajane thought as her magic disappeared and she collapsed to her knees and sobbed silently, she then looked over to Elfman and crawled over to him, once she arrived beside him, she stood up and lifted Elfman up and flopped him over her shoulders.

"Elfman, nee-chan will heal you for sure." Mirajane said, Elfman began sobbing silently, he nodded his head in understanding while Mirajane began walking. Mirajane then stopped walking as she turned around to face Lisanna's corpse, tears flowed down her face endlessly, she nodded her head and walked towards Lisanna's corpse as she flopped her over her other shoulder. Elfman continued sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry... Lisanna, if only I got here earlier..." whispered Mirajane, she then walked away to a setup camp, for the injured.

* * *

 **With Erza:**

* * *

" **YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST CURSES! MAGIC IS NOTHING TO OUR CURSES!** " Jackal shouted while he was launching a barrage of punches at Erza, Erza managed to block all of the punches, but the force of the punches shattered her swords into nothing, she tched and re-quipped more swords in both of her hands.

"Magic can win! Like I said! Magic and Curses... ARE THE SAME! THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE AT ALL!" Erza shouted, she then swung her swords in a diagonal way, where Jackal was unable to dodge, a large X wound appeared on Jackal's chest as he let out a yell of pain and also something about Erza being a bitch, but it wasn't quite clear.

" **WHY, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!** " Jackal shouted as an enormous explosion engulfed the area where the two were fighting at, Erza began yelling out in pain as the explosion scarred her skin.

"GAH! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS EXPLOSION?! I DON'T FEEL ANY PAIN, BUT I'M YELLING OUT IN PAIN?!" Erza asked through the loud ass sound that the explosion was causing.

" **Human, experience how powerful a Demon's Curse is.** ".

"D-Demon?!" asked Erza through gritted teeth as the explosion cleared and she collapsed to her knee. Jackal then walked forwards as he kicked Erza in the jaw and slammed his fist down onto her head, thus causing her to slam into the ground at blinding speeds.

" **Yes, Demons! Maou Academy's Nine Demon Gates are all Demons! Or Etherious! Haha! Now perish!** " Jackal answered, he then attempted to crush Erza's head, but Erza bolted upwards and sliced his arm. Blood oozed out everywhere as Jackal's arm fell down onto the ground. He tched while it began reforming.

" **How annoying,** " Jackal said. He then spun around and saw that Erza was panting heavily, " **Hmph, already out of magic power? How pathetic.** ".

"I will not give up... All of my nakama, friends, are depending on me. So I mustn't give up!" Erza yelled out in determination while she stood up, but immediately collapsed to her knees.

" **Ha! You truly believe that nakama power will give you a boost?! HOW PATHETIC! ONLY HATRED ITSELF CAN BOOST YOU UP! HATRED GIVES POWER! HATRED MAKES CURSES!** " Jackal shouted as he slammed his foot into the back of Erza's head and instantly knocked her unconscious and sent her flying thousands of meters away.

" **Hmph, weakling. I'm done fighting here.** " Jackal said with a huff as he walked away with a sadistic smirk on his face.

" _I can't believe I lost!_ ".

* * *

 **With Laxus:**

* * *

"Another army? How weak, I've already defeated them." Laxus said as a lightning bolt descended from the Heavens and struck the army of A-Class wizards, he soon felt a presence behind him as he spun around.

"Who're you? Fishy?" asked Laxus with a sneer, the fish-like man gained a pissed expression.

"My name is Ezel! Of the **Nine Demon Gates!** So show some damn respect, because; you're my food!" Ezel answered as he transformed his arm into a blade and began lashing out at Laxus whom smiled.

"Good, a person that can match my power!" Laxus said in excitement as he countered the attack with his lightning.

"Hmph, lightning huh? You utilize some nice magic there, food." Ezel said while he turned his leg into a blade, he then attempted to roundhouse kick, or in Ezel's opinion, roundhouse slash Laxus, but Laxus swiftly ducked, then Laxus coated his fist in lightning and slammed it into Ezel's gut, making him cough up saliva, but Ezel quickly recovered and transformed all of his arms into blades and began lashing out at Laxus, Laxus blocked the slashes with his arms, but his arms received large amounts of cuts, he gritted his teeth.

"Grrr... YAAAAARGH!" Laxus let out a battle cry as his uniform tore off and then he became bulkier and scales began forming on his arms and face.

"You bastard! **Roar of the Lightning Dragon!** ".

An enormous beam of lightning shot from Laxus's mouth and soared towards Ezel whom smirked and took the attack head-on, a large explosion occurred, but after it cleared; it revealed Ezel to be completely unscathed, Laxus growled in annoyance as he disappeared and reappeared behind Ezel.

" **Lightning Dragon's Paralyzing Fist!** ".

Laxus coated his fist in lightning and slammed it down onto Ezel's head, but once again; Ezel wasn't affected as he spun around and transformed one of his arms into blades and slashed Laxus across the chest with it, Laxus let out a yell of pain as he backed away and a large gash mark appeared on his chest.

"Why you..." Laxus snarled out.

"How pathetic, you aren't even able to wound, nor scratch me at all, but that is only because you are mere Humans, that are just food for me." Ezel said, he then transformed his leg into a blade and sliced Laxus over the eye with it, but luckily Laxus closed his eye in time as he let out a yell of annoyance and leaped backwards, the cut that Laxus received was a large lightning shaped cut, that was on his right-eye, he then opened up his eye.

"Hmph, you received a lightning shaped slash on your right-eye. Suits you perfectly." Ezel said with his leg transforming back to normal.

"You bastard..." growled Laxus, as touched the cut on his right-eye as he jerked back due to the pain coursing through his system.

" **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!** ".

Laxus sent a large fist-shaped lightning attack towards Ezel, who's eyes widened slightly as the attack collided with him at full-force, a explosion soon occurred as it cleared as fast as it came, it revealed Ezel to have been thrown backwards with a large fist dent on his skin, or scales. Ezel gained a pissed expression on his face.

"How dare a mere Human like you, dent my scales, and make a fist shaped dent nonetheless!" Ezel yelled out in annoyance as a brown aura began surrounding him, soon it began flaring.

"That's not magic." Laxus stated with wide-eyes/

" **IT'S CALLED CURSE, YOU DAMN RETARDED HUMAN!** " shouted Ezel, his eyes glowing red; soon Ezel disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of Laxus whom's eyes widened in surprise, then Laxus felt a blade slash his gut, then his arms as he was sent flying back.

" _Tch, I might actually lose at this rate._ ".

* * *

 **With Gildarts:**

* * *

" **Crash.** ".

Gildarts stuck out his palm and sent an enormous tornado of **Crash** at the army of A-Class Maou Academy wizards, he sighed as the smoke cleared revealing them to be all gone, he looked up into the sky and saw the A-Class Maou Academy wizards still soaring through the skies due to his attack, soon they disappeared in a flash.

"They sure fly far." Gildarts muttered.

"Hey! Found a scrub over here! Kill him!" came a Maou Academy wizard's voice, Gildarts lazily spun around as he saw over a dozen Maou Academy wizards charging right at him, Gildarts let out a sigh and sent a vortex of **Crash** at them, they yelled out in surprise, then soon were sent flying into the distance. Gildarts let out a bored sigh.

"I want this to be over already..." Gildarts muttered with a pout as he soon came face to face with Mard Geer, whom was smirking at him. Gildarts' eyes widened slightly.

"Mard Geer Tartaros." Gildarts said with a smirk.

"Gildarts, hmph; I've heard about you, but you're indeed very strong, no wonder they call you the **Crash God** or the God of Atsushi High." Mard Geer replied with his **Curse** power beginning to rise.

"Mard Geer Tartaros, I will defeat you right here, and right now; and if I do that; then that brings an end to this battle." Gildarts said with his magic power beginning to rise like crazy.

"Hmph, battle, you say? It's a war. Not a battle that is being fought, you truly do not know what's going on not too far away from here, don't you?" asked Mard Geer with his smirk widening.

"What?" asked Gildarts.

"Lots of your classmates, and nakama have died." Mard Geer answered with a sadistic smile, Gildarts gained a horrified expression.

"Lies!" replied Gildarts, " **CRASH!** ".

An enormous vortex of **Crash** soared towards Mard Geer whom swiped it away like it was nothing.

"Lisanna Strauss," Mard Geer walks forwards, "Simon Mikazuchi, and many, many more, I'll name off the ones who are on death's door; Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Mystogan, Jellal Fernandes, Elfman Strauss, and Mirajane Strauss, and the ones who are going to die soon; Cobra, Racer, Angel, Hoteye, Mirajane, Elfman, Erza, Jellal, Mystogan, Gajeel, Kagura, and thousands and thousands." listed off Mard Geer with a sadistic smile, Gildarts still had a horrified expression on his face.

"Lies! Lisanna cannot be dead! Nor Simon! And all those others who are on death's door, and are going to die soon!" argued Gildarts, he then charged forwards and coated his fist in **Crash** , and attempted to slam it into Mard Geer's face, but Mard Geer dodged effortlessly.

"The war is just beginning, remember that, Gildarts.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8:**

* * *

 **The war is just beginning?!**


	9. Maou's Invasion: Epilouge

**Facts**

 **Angel's High: The most prestigious academy in the world, it contains many Saints and Wizard Saints, and the Seven Gods of Purgatory; with them at their side, they're invincible; but there are many unknown groups who are unknown in the Angel's High world...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Maou's Invasion: Epilogue:**

* * *

"Weak, Mirajane is weak," Gray muttered as he was leaning against a tree on the hill that he had divided into four pieces, not too long ago.

"Hmph, that definitely is correct, but I'm more worried about something else," stated Natsu, Gray looked down at him, 'cause Natsu was leaning against the same boulder, but this time it was split in half due to the force of Gray's flick.

"And that is?".

"Erza," answered Natsu instantly, Gray's eyes widened slightly.

"I see, so you're worrying about Erza, I can see your reason,".

"Well, that's a good thing then, 'cause I'm going to go check to see if she's alright. So you'll be alone for a while." Natsu explained, Gray nodded his head in understanding as he picked up his frozen smoothie and took a sip out of it.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to find Erza," Gray stated.

"No worries, I'm pretty confident in my enhanced senses,".

Gray then put his smoothie back down and nodded his head in understanding, he averted his attention down to the ground and gestured Natsu to leave, which Natsu did instantly. Gray then let out a sigh and looked up into the sky.

"I guess I should apologize to this hill for dividing it into four pieces," Gray said to himself, he then looked at the hill, "Sorry, hill.".

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

After Natsu left Gray, he disappeared in a wisp of black fire and appeared to where Erza was currently at, his eyes slanted slightly at the sight.

"Jackal..." muttered Natsu as he observed the destruction, "This is definitely Jackal's work of art.".

Natsu then looked down into the enormous crater, his eyes widened slightly as he saw Gajeel, Jellal, Mystogan, and Erza all collapsed onto the ground, laying in their own pools of blood, Natsu then descended down into the enormous crater; that most likely left a mark that was see-able from Space itself.

Natsu walked past the bodies of Jellal, Gajeel, and Mystogan as he approached Erza, he knelt down beside her and began caressing her hair.

"Erza..." Natsu muttered with a worried expression, a black aura soon surrounding him.

"Another human? Mother of all dicks, how many fucking Humans are going to get attracted to this craaaaaa-MASTER E.N.D.?!" came Jackal's voice as his figure appeared from above the crater, his eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Jackal... Tell me, did you do this?" asked Natsu, his hair foreshadowing his eyes as his black aura began radiating a murderous intent.

"U-Um, yes..." answered Jackal, his voice cracking at the end.

"You're going to pay for hurting Erza," Natsu stated clearly as he looked up with his eyes now a crimson color. Jackal then had cold sweat form on his body, his face turning pale, and him beginning to shake in fear.

"B-But, Master E.N.D.! She's a mere Human!" protested Jackal, Natsu glared at him.

"Do you really think I'm like you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Of course! You're the one who created us! The one who made Tartaros! You're our Divine God!" answered Jackal.

"I didn't make Tartaros, it was Mard Geer himself, he's also the one claiming that I created you, I didn't; but I am the strongest Demon," Natsu explained, he then stood up, his black aura beginning to flare, which caused Jackal to collapse to his knee due to the fierce power it radiated.

" _W-What power!_ " Jackal thought in shock.

" **Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates, I hereby declare you my enemy, and Tartaros itself, so; perish,** " Natsu said in a demonic voice as a pillar of black erupted from Natsu and shot up into the Heavens.

"M-Master E.N.D...? NO! PLEASE NO! NOOOOO!".

" **No pleading, no begging, all there's left for you is... Death itself,** " Natsu said as he walked forwards and proceeded to jump out of the crater, he then landed in front of Jackal as the sheer force from his jump instantly made a crater thousands of times bigger than Jackal's.

"NO! MASTER E.N.D.!" Jackal pleaded, he then spun his back to Natsu and began running away while Natsu stuck out his palm.

" **Fear I, the END itself. I have come here to punish Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates, and Tartaros. Face... PURGATORY!** ".

A enormous vortex of black death shot from Natsu's palm as it soared towards Jackal who spun his head around to look, he had a horrified and fearful expression on his face.

"NOOOO!".

 **Tink... BOOOOM!**

The killing spell collided with Jackal's face as an enormous explosion erupted from the spell, it engulfed the entire area for thousands and thousands and thousands of miles, until it cleared revealing an enormous crater, easily trillion times larger than the previous one.

" **A Demon has been purged...** " Natsu said as he spun around and saw the others completely fine, where the others fighting had shocked expressions on their faces, they all then collapsed to their knees, every single one of them. Even the **Nine Demon Gates** and Mard Geer.

* * *

 **The Battlefield:**

* * *

Everyone from the two rival academies stared at Natsu with shock visible in their eyes and faces, Mard Geer had cold sweat dripping down his face as his smirk had disappeared long ago.

"M-Master... E.N.D.! P-Please, come back with us," Mard Geer begged, Natsu then looked at in directly in the eyes as he walked forwards and knelt down in front of Mard Geer.

"Mard Geer, you've lost my trust, I declared that I am an enemy of Tartaros, we lost this battle, but the war is not over yet; we're going to win the next battle," Natsu said with a glare, his eyes flashing a shade of crimson, Mard Geer then shakily stood up. A pissed expression on his face.

"MASTER E.N.D. COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES! **THORNS!** ".

Natsu easily dodged the thorns erupting from the ground as he lazily walked forwards and slammed his fist into Mard Geer's face, instantly rendering him unconscious, Natsu then glared at the surrounding Maou Academy wizards and **Nine Demon Gates**.

" **Scram.** ".

Natsu's glare sent the entire army of Maou Academy wizards hurdling back to their academy thousands of miles away as he then teleported Mard Geer back to Maou Academy, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"N-Natsu, why didn't you join in on the fight earlier?! If you would've, LISANNA WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Mirajane said with tears streaming down her face, Natsu glared at her.

"So what about Lisanna? She was weak," replied Natsu, the others gained shocked expressions on their faces as Elfman was in a wheelchair, his wounds were tended to already.

"W-Why you..." Elfman growed out, his body trembling from anger and sadness.

"You're just like Gray!" Mirajane accused, she pointed at Natsu while the others glared at him in a hateful way, where Laxus came walking towards them an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who interrupted my fight?" asked Laxus.

Everyone glared at him as he shrugged it off and looked down into the crater at the unconscious bodies of Gajeel, Jellal, Mystogan, and Erza.

"We still lost, we lost over nine-hundred thousand of our wizards, and classmates," came Gray's voice, he walked over to the remaining Atsushi High wizards as he stood beside Natsu.

"BUT! IF NATSU WERE TO JOIN IN! WE WOULD'VE DEFEATED THEM, FOLLOWING ALONG WITH YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU JOIN IN AND HELP US?!" Lucy shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"I simply choose whether I want to or not," answered Gray.

"I did it only because Erza lost," replied Natsu with a glare.

Unknown to the group, excluding Natsu and Gray, whom saw Silver and Zeref disappear in the corner of their eyes.

" _Where are they going?_ " Natsu and Gray had the same thoughts.

* * *

 **End of Battle:**

 **Time: 3 Hours.**

 **Lives Lost: 999,491: 97% Were Atsushi High wizards.**

 **Winner: Maou Academy.**

 **Loser: Atsushi High.**

 **Cause: Destruction of Atsushi High.**

 **Time: 11:44 PM**

 **Atsushi High Wizards Left: Approximately, 1,266 left.**

 **How Many Atsuhi High Wizards There Used to Be: 1,000,000.**

 **Atsushi High, was completely obliterated by Maou Academy...**

* * *

 **A Week Later...**

* * *

Natsu and Gray were inside a house as they were flopped down on the couch, where rain was pouring outside.

"Its been raining nonstop for the past week," Gray said, he then grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the T.V.

"Because, I can sense it, people are mourning over the deaths of Lisanna and Simon, and other hundred-thousands who lost their lives in the battle with Maou Academy," replied Natsu.

"The battle only lasted couple hours, that was nothing to a war," stated Gray, he looked over to Natsu whom was eating a bowl of ramen.

"Mmmph, yes; that is true, but we're all High School students anyways, there's no way we can keep on fighting for several years in a row," Natsu countered. He then placed the bowl of ramen on the table.

"That topic aside, we're lucky that we managed to scrap up enough jewels to purchase this two-story house," Gray said with a grin.

"Yeah, and why the hell are we living together anyways?" asked Natsu.

"Because, if we live together; we have more money, and more money means it's easier to pay our bills," answered Gray. Natsu let out an annoyed grunt.

"Fucking hate bills..." Natsu grumbled under his breath, unfortunately Gray heard it as he snickered.

"Well, I heard what you said, and I hate it too; but it sucks, you would've made a fortune if the Oblivion's Trial wasn't expelled," Gray said, he then stood up and began stretching, "But hey, it means we won't have to go to school for a while anyways.".

"Yeah, that is a good thing, but it's only eleven more days until Christmas," Natsu said while he picked the bowl of ramen up and drank the juice then placed it back down on the table.

"Yeah, that's true... And it's only been five days since school started," replied Gray.

"Hmm mm, so we got an early vacation and a week of Christmas break," Natsu said.

"Gray, turn the channel to the news," commanded Natsu, Gray began whining.

"Whyyyy?!~ I wanna watch the morning hentai!" whined Gray.

"Oh! Now you wanna watch the damn hentai!" Natsu said in an accusing manner as he pointed fingers at Gray.

"Well, morning porn can always do," Gray replied with a shrug as he turned the channel to the news and threw the remote over to Natsu whom caught it without even looking, he then turned up the volume.

 **Volume: 11, 12, 25.**

" _We bring News to you folks of Japan today, currently it is 8:55 AM, and right now we're going to bring bad news, we are currently standing in front of what remains of Atsushi High. One of the world's most prestigious academies, and right now; the Japanese Magic Force is currently investigating the sight right now, as of right now; they've reported sights of where there're are pools of blood, and limbs. It seems a gruesome battle occurred here last night,_ " the Man spoke.

"Damn right there did," muttered Gray with an annoyed expression while he looked away from the T.V. and tched.

"Okay, that's enough of the news, and switching back to the morning anime," Natsu said while he turned the channel.

"Oh, it seems that Fairy Lord is on," Gray muttered, he then gestured Natsu to hand him the remote, which he did.

* * *

 **Sting and Rogue's Place:**

* * *

"What're we going to do now? Atsushi High is practically a war zone now," Sting said with a expression of despair as he and Rogue were sitting at the dining table, chopsticks in their hands, and a bowl of rice in front of them.

"I agree with Sting-kun," agreed Lector.

"I agree as well," agreed Rogue.

"Fro agrees!" announced Frosch as he held a pair of panda chopsticks in his hand. He then attempted to catch a fly with it, like you would see in movies.

 **Knock Knock.**

" _Um, special delivery to Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney,_ " came the Mailman's voice as Sting stood up and trudged his way over to the door, then opened it up.

"What do you want?" asked Sting with an annoyed expression.

"U-um, here!" the Mailman answered as he thrust out a envelope and handed it to Sting, then pranced away.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Sting muttered under his breath while he tore open the envelope and took out a letter. He read it as his eyes slowly widened in shock, Rogue then snuck up behind him and clapped Sting's shoulder.

"Sting, what's up?" asked Rogue, Sting then spun around.

"W-We've just got an invitation from Sabertooth High..." answered Sting, everyone else's eyes then widened in shock as Rogue began dragging Sting upwards.

"LET'S GO! WE GOTTA PACK UP OUR STUFF AND MOVE TO CROCUS; WHERE SABERTOOTH HIGH IS LOCATED!"

* * *

 **Kagura's Place:**

* * *

"I'm home, but i-it's not the same w-without O-Onii-chan..." Kagura muttered, tears streaming down her face as she sat in front of a shrine in honor of Simon, she looked up at a picture of him as she extended a shaky hand and grabbed the photo.

"O-Onii-chan... W-What am I going to do without you?" Kagura asked the photo as she held it close to her chest, " _My life is over... I won't be the same ever again without you... Onii-chan!_ ".

"Kagura... What's wrong?" came Jellal's voice, Kagura slowly spun around as Jellal was kneeling down in front of her. She jumped and embraced him as she began crying into his chest.

"J-Jellal-san! O-Onii-chan... Is gone!".

Soon, Jellal began tearing up as he embraced Kagura back and began crying along with her.

"I know... I-I'm sorry, K-Kagura... I-I promised your brother that I-I would take care of y-you if he were to p-pass away someday," whispered Jellal, the tears falling down harder and faster than ever as he caressed Kagura's hair.

"AHHHHH!" Kagura screamed out into Jellal's chest, her tears falling down like a waterfall.

"D-Don't worry... I'm here for you... Kagura," assured Jellal.

" _Kagura... If I were to pass on someday, move on. Don't give up... The past won't come back... Ever..._ " Simon's words echoed in Kagura's head.

" _I-I w-will always l-love you... N-No matter w-..._ " and the last words he never finished echoed in her head...

"Kagura... We're going to move to Crocus, and I'm going to have you attend Mermaid High, ne? I'll attend a different academy," Jellal said with a smile, Kagura looked up at him and wiped away her tears, she nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, we're going to have to pack up, because we're moving there," replied Jellal, Kagura nodded her head in understanding and got to packing.

* * *

 **Strauss's House:**

* * *

"L-Lisanna!" cried out Elfman as he felt Mirajane's hand on his shoulder, he spun his wheelchair around and came face-to-face with Mirajane, she too was crying as she caressed his cheek.

"Elfman... Remember what Lisanna, said... Don't c-c-cry..." Mirajane's voice cracked at the last word as her tears came down faster. Elfman's eyes widened as he wiped away the tears, but it kept on falling, he wiped it away again, but it kept on falling...

"N-Nee-chan... The tears won't stop falling," Elfman said while he embraced Mirajane who embraced him back.

"We must live for Lisanna's sake, and mustn't cry, for she would be disappointed in us right now," whispered Mirajane, Elfman nodded his head in understanding as the tears slowed down.

* * *

 **Cobra, Racer, Angel, Hoteye, and Midnight's Place:**

* * *

"What're we going to do now? Atsushi High is gone," Cobra said, while he and the others were crowded around a table, with chopsticks in their hands a bowls of ramen in front of them.

"(SLURP!) Mmmph, well; it depends on how much money we have, yes," replied Hoteye as he took another gulp of ramen.

"Can you stop eating your ramen so sloppily?" asked Angel while Racer was eating his ramen faster than the eye could blink.

"(Slurp) It's just too good," replied Racer.

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Who's there?" asked Midnight, his eyes still closed.

" _Mail delivery for erm... You four,_ " answered the Mailman, Cobra lazily stood up as he trudged over to the door and slammed it open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" asked Cobra with a glare, the Mailman shit himself, but still managed to hand Cobra the envelope.

"Go away, I don't wanna smell your shit," demanded Cobra, the Mailman nodded his head furiously and sprinted away as fast as he could. Cobra then shut the door and walked back over to the crowded table, he tore the envelope open and read it, his eyes widened. Everyone stared at him curiously.

"What's up?" asked Racer.

"We just got invited to Oracion High," answered Cobra, the others dropped their chopsticks in surprise and shock.

"We're going," Angel said.

"Fine then, we have to pack up and move to Crocus, immediately,".

* * *

 **Erza's Place:**

* * *

"...".

Erza was locked up in her room as she was curled up on her bed, she was hugging a body pillow while she then laid down on the bed, still hugging her body pillow.

" _No way! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! SIMON AND LISANNA CANNOT BE DEAD! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!_ " the words she said a week ago echoed in her head like a curse, she began trembling.

" _N-No.. Simon! L-Lisanna!_ " more words echoed in her head.

" _I WILL TAKE REVENGE! I WILL OBLITERATE MAOU ACADEMY!_ ", " _Will I really be able to obliterate Maou Academy by myself? These words, keep on echoing in my head... But at that time, rage overtook me, and completely blurred my vision of justice. Life is cruel."_.

" _Erza, you mustn't die! People need you, I need you! But the people whom care for you the most, need you the most!_ " rang Gray's voice, " _These words Gray said to me years ago... Still echo in my head till this very day... But, is what Mirajane and Elfman say about Gray... True?_ ".

" _Atsushi High is gone... Gone from this world, the Chairman and his assistance disappeared without a single word, same with everyone else... Is this, the end of Atsushi High's era, or is it just the beginning?_ ".

" _Or will it be the beginning of a new era? An era of chaos, or an era of peace? Angel's Domain isn't just a mere competition between the world's prestigious academies... It depends on the fate of the world, and currently; Angel's High has been keeping their promise of keeping the world's balance in order, but if Maou Academy were to win this year... Or next year, the world will be destroyed, and ruled by Black Wizards... Our main foes are currently Maou Academy. Then we move onto a new foe, a new foe will appear no matter what, there can never be a old foe, we meet new foes everyday, but do not know it,_ ".

"What... Must I do?" Erza spoke out loud, she covered her eyes with the back of her hand as she let out a depressed sigh.

* * *

 **Atsushi Junior High:**

* * *

"Wendy, have you heard what happened to Atsushi High?" Romeo asked as he seated next to Wendy, she nodded her head sideways.

"W-What happened?".

"Apparently... A battle was fought there, the entire academy was completely obliterated, the construction workers tried repairing it with magic, but they couldn't; it was like a forcefield was blocking them or something," explained Romeo with a grim expression on his face, Wendy gained a horrified and shocked expression on her face as she gasped.

"T-That's...".

"I know, horrible, and tragic, right?".

"H-Hai...".

"I just hope my Dad is alright... He was teaching as a substitute there...".

"I-I bet he's fine, Romeo-san! 'Cause after all, he's your Dad!" encouraged Wendy, Romeo looked at her in surprise, but soon smiled.

"Arigato, Wendy!".

* * *

 **Natsu and Gray's Place:**

* * *

"Natsu, wanna get a smoothie?" asked Gray, Natsu nodded his head in agreement while Gray turned off the T.V. then stood up where Natsu did the same thing, the two then walked over to their respectful rooms and got their wallets.

After they were finished with that, they nodded their heads.

"The usual place?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, the usual," answered Gray, Natsu nodded his head in understanding as the duo exited their house.

* * *

 **Outside:**

* * *

When Gray and Natsu exited outside, their neighbor came out of their house as it was man who had long-blonde hair and red-eyes, he looked over to Natsu and Gray, the two stood there unfazed by the gaze.

"Yo, you guys must be my new neighbors, right? I also come here temporary, 'cause I don't actually live here, but you are, right?" asked the man, he then walked over to the two, they nodded their heads in unison. Then the man now stood in front of them, he gained an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Um, just to be sure; are you guys gay?".

"No, we're just High School students living together and piling up our money in order to pay the bills easier, and this douche here is my servant," the two answered in unison, they then glared at each other.

"Don't repeat what I'm saying!" the two said in unison again.

"O-Okay... You two, calm down," the man said while the two stopped fighting.

"Gomen, we hardly fight, in fact this is our first one," Gray said with a shrug, Natsu just huffed.

"Y-Yeah, I can tell that you guys are very uncomfortable about it, but whatever. My name's Zancrow, nice to meet you," Zancrow introduced himself as he extended his hand outwards in gesture for one of the two to shake.

"Name's Gray, nice to meet you, Zancrow," replied Gray.

"Name's Natsu, nice to meet you," replied Natsu as he was the one who grabbed Zancrow's hand and shook it.

"Wait... Zancrow, your name is awfully familiar," Gray said in realization, Zancrow's hair foreshadowed his eyes as he began cackling.

"Oh, seems you realized," stated Zancrow, the two nodded their heads in unison.

"Yeah, so how's Angel's High? Suck big dick? 'Cause of the rules? How's maintaining world balance?" asked Gray, Zancrow gained a horrified look on his face.

"Oh god... You don't even wanna know, we have to go everywhere in order to calm down insane motherfuckers, and I get the worse ones! Every time I went on a request to calm a bitch down, they always attempt to rip my genitals off!" complained Zancrow, Natsu and Gray began snickering.

"Sucks to be you," the two said in unison.

"No kidding, but sorry to disturb you guys when you were heading somewhere, I'll see you later," Zancrow said as he walked away and waved goodbye, the two waved back.

"Okay, let's get that smoothie now," said Gray, Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 **Maid Cafe:**

* * *

"I wonder what it would feel like to get your genitals ripped off," Gray thought out loud while he opened up the Maid Cafe's door, which made a loud DING noise.

"Welcome home, Mast-GAH!".

Natsu and Gray stopped dead in their tracks as their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"HAWWWWW?! ERZAAAAA?!" the two asked in unison.

"N-NO! Y-YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! M-MY NAME IS... erm... MY NAME IS AZRE! NOT ERZA! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS ERZA PERSON IS!" lied Erza, she was pale as cold sweat was dripping down her body.

"I see! Sorry, you looked just like our friend named; Erza!" the two said in realization as they walked past Erza.

" _H-How stupid are they?_ " thought Erza in shock.

Natsu and Gray then stopped walking as they spun around to look at Erza.

"Erza, we're not that stupid you know, we can obviously tell it's you from your amazing legs," the two said in unison, Erza turned red.

"YOU DAMN LEG FETISHES!" Erza shouted while she attempted to kick Gray and Natsu, but they effortlessly dodged.

"Sorry, sorry, damn. We look down a lot, you know. So not our fault," Natsu and Gray said in self-defense as they held their hands up in a "Fuck yeah" manner.

"Anyways, can you lead us to our table already? 'Cause I wanna order a croquette already," complained Natsu, Erza broke out of her shock and nodded her head in understanding.

"R-Right, gomen, come this way," replied Erza.

* * *

Erza then lead the two to their table as they seated down, where Erza pulled out a notebook.

"May I take your order, Master(s)?" Erza asked, a blush making its way to her face.

"Yes, I would like a million croquette-BPFOO!" Natsu was interrupted by Gray's fist slamming into his face.

"NOT A MILLION! IMAGINE HOW MUCH THAT'LL COST! (Coughs into hand) Sorry, I want a million burrito-BPFOO!" Gray was interrupted.

"NOT A MILLION! IMAGINE HOW MUCH THAT'LL COST! (Coughs into hand) Sorry, I want a million croquette-BPFOO!" interrupted... Again.

"U-Um... Okay, two croquettes and burritos... Got it..." Erza said while she tiptoed away with a annoyed expression on her face.

"Tch," the two tched as they folded their arms and looked away.

" _A-Ah, t-this is just like a-an anime! M-Maid! C-Can I take a ph-photo with you?_ " came a Otaku's voice.

"Hmph, looks like people truly do come here, due to anime," Gray said with a smirk, "That reminds me, I gotta buy a new figurine that came out today, it's from Fairy Lord.".

"I'm surprised that everything isn't magical," Natsu said in realization.

"Yeah, the prestigious magical academies are the world's only magical areas and places, because, only the people who go to those academies are people who are able to use magic, only 0,1 percent of the world's population can use magic, so it's not surprising that regular people nor magical people don't have magical stuff, it's like a modern world, but with magic," explained Gray.

"Master(s), here are your orders!" came Erza's voice as she walked over with a tray in her hand, she then gently placed it down on the table, Gray and Natsu's mouths began watering.

"Would you like anything to d-drink?" asked Erza, she twitched slightly.

"SMOOTHIE!" the two answered in unison, Erza nodded her head and walked over to the Employee's Only area.

* * *

 **DING.**

"I call bullshit," came Laxus's voice.

"Hai! Here's some bullshit, Laxus!" came Freed's voice while Laxus yelled out in protest, Freed held bullshit in his palms, literally.

"WHERE'D THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" asked Laxus.

"It's mine," answered Freed with a kitty-like expression.

"Gross, ah; Gray, Natsu," Laxus said while he noticed Natsu and Gray, he walked over to the two and flopped down beside Gray, where Freed huffed and flopped down beside Natsu.

"Yo, Laxus," greeted Gray, Laxus nodded his head in greeting.

"So, what're you guys doing here at a Maid Cafe?" Natsu asked, "It's kinda suspicious.".

"Well, just wait until Erza gets here," replied Laxus.

"Hmm? Someone say my name?" came Erza's voice, Laxus looked up and let out a sigh.

"Okay, Erza flop down in a seat," commanded Laxus.

"But, there's no se-".

"Here, you can sit on my lap," Natsu said while he kicked Freed out of his spot and picked Erza up, then seated again, but with Erza on his lap, Natsu cuddled up to Erza.

"Ahh... I'm just glad you're alright," Natsu whispered, Erza turned red.

"W-W-What are you doing, Natsu?!" asked Erza.

"Natsu, you're mean, you kicked me out of my seat!" complained Freed, he seated next to Natsu again.

"Natsu likes cuddling," pointed out Gray.

"I think we all know that," replied Laxus, Gray glanced at him.

"How do you know?" asked Gray.

"Because, I stalk Natsu in his sleep and he cuddles up with his hentai body pillow every night," answered Laxus without giving a single fuck.

"Okaaay, extreme stalker here, watch out," Gray said with a smirk, "Oh yeah, Erza what about our smoothies?".

"Oh damn! It's in my re-quip space, here," answered Erza as a golden light engulfed her palm and a tray appeared with smoothies on it, she then gave Natsu and Gray their smoothies.

"Erzaaaa... The tray is in my way," whined Natsu, Erza sighed before the tray disappeared in a golden light.

"So, what's the news, Laxus?" asked Natsu while he snuggled closer to Erza who squealed cutely in surprise.

"Well, I got this letter," Laxus answered he took a envelope out of his pocket and slammed it down onto the table. Natsu picked it up as he tore it open, he pulled out the letter, he then placed it down on the table for everyone to read. Their eyes widened widely in shock, even Natsu's 'cause he didn't read it, yet.

"Temporary Atsushi High, Japan, Crocus; be sure to rent your own places and sell your current ones, BECAUSE WE'RE MOVING TO CROCUS IN ORDER TO ATTEND TEMPORARY ATSUSHI HIGH?! TOMORROW?! EHHH?!".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9:**

* * *

 **That short battle was only the beginning, now; we have Temporary Atsushi High in Crocus. What new stuff awaits them there?**


	10. Prologue: Welcome to Crocus

**Stuff**

 **Arigato for 50 reviews! :D**

* * *

 **Facts**

 **None todaaay.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Atsushi High, one of the most prestigious magic academies in the world. It holds some of the best wizards in the world, and possess lots of destructive wizards. It may be prestigious, but another look at it makes you think it's a regular magic academy, and a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer just transferred in Atsushi High.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Prologue: Welcome to Crocus**

* * *

 _Life is cruel..._

 _Day by day, a life is lost every second..._

 _Second by second, a new life is brought into this world..._

 _But there is no guarantee that the new born would live..._

 _Nor would there be any guarantee that the Mother wished to have the new born at all..._

 _Life truly is a bitch itself..._

 _Work..._

 _Stress..._

 _Anger..._

 _Sadness..._

 _Jolly..._

 _Hatred..._

 _Love..._

 _These are emotions..._

 _But sometimes, they're a bitch itself..._

 _Just like people themselves can be..._

 _Even the world can be a bitch; if put on the wrong path..._

 _Everything can be a bitch, even ourselves..._

 _And I just think I experienced that feeling a week ago, when I discovered that my best friend and childhood friend, died; by our fateful enemy; Maou Academy..._

Erza Scarlet, had these dark thoughts in her head as she was in her room packing up, she let out a sigh and scanned her room thoroughly.

"I've been here since I started Middle School... Time sure does fly, right?" she asked herself.

Erza's room had a strawberry smell to it, the walls were painting a red color, with black dots in random places, representing a strawberry, Erza smiled slightly as she glanced over to the corner of her room. She blushed slightly while she crawled over there. In the corner of her room was a shelf, a shelf of Eroge Novels, she took one off the shelf and shuffled through it. Her blush deepened slightly, but she took in a deep breath and exhaled, then shut the Eroge Novel and tossed it behind her, it landed directly in her suitcase.

"Guess I'll take these precious sons of guns with me," she muttered to herself, a smile now on her face.

Erza then piled up the Eroge Novels as she lifted all of them up at once and carried it over to her suitcase, she dropped it all in her suitcase, she didn't give a single damn if her clothes were wrinkled or out of order, she could just re-quip into them. She clapped her hands, the sound echoing off her walls.

"Well, time to get going, I'll miss you... Room, house, and everything else," Erza said, she then zipped up her suitcase and dragged it out of her room.

* * *

 **Natsu and Gray's Place:**

* * *

"Gray, you packed?" asked Natsu, Gray came downstairs as he held a suitcase in his hand.

"Fuck yeah I am," answered Gray with a smirk, Natsu smirked back, he too held a suitcase in his hand.

"Well, then let's get on the move," commanded Natsu, Gray snickered slightly while he walked over to the door and opened it up, he let Natsu out first, he then walked out, following along with him shutting the door, and locking it... For good.

* * *

 **Airport:**

* * *

"Hey, we're here before everyone else," Natsu said with a grin, Gray grinned too, he then sat on a nearby bench.

"Ah, looks like I can rest though," replied Gray with a snicker. Natsu looked down at him.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to place a woman on your lap, right on top of your dick, what would it look like?" Natsu asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Hmm, people would get the wrong idea," answered Gray, he shrugged; proving he didn't give a single fuck.

"Haha... Yeah they would, the Japanese Magic Force would probably retrain you," Natsu said with him sticking out his tongue.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me! Stick it in-er, out at Erza!" Gray argued, Natsu spun around as he saw Erza standing behind him.

"Erza! Your here! Can I have a hug?" asked Natsu, with puppy eyes. Erza face palmed, she was wearing her usual attire, a.k.a. normal clothes. Not the academy's uniform.

"No."

"Rejected," Gray said with a thumbs down as he snickered slightly, Erza glared at him without her knowing it, which made Gray sweat slightly.

" _Is what everything Mira said about Gray, true?_ "

"Erza, are you mad?" Gray asked. Erza soon stopped glaring at Gray as she looked over to the board.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"You were... Glaring at me, like; with hatred or something..."

"I see, I apologize for my rudeness," apologized Erza with a bow.

"Bow any further, and your panties will be showing," pointed out Natsu, Erza turned a shade of red as she burst upwards.

"You little bastard... Why were you staring at my ass?!"

"I wasn't staring at it, I'm maaaaagical," answered Natsu with a straight face. Gray began snickering madly.

"Kohehehe... Fucking idiot," muttered Gray.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erza asked with a killing glare, but Natsu wasn't affected.

"Maaaaagical," answered Natsu, Erza then threw her fist forwards, but Natsu blocked it with his pinkie.

"What was that for?"

"Answer my question," answered Erza.

"What? It's maaaaaagical," replied Natsu with a confused expression.

"Natsu, I'm thinking you don't see the point here, she wants to know WHY you were staring at her ass, I mean, I wouldn't complaaaa-I'll stop talking now," Gray said while he began shivering in fear due to Erza's glare.

"Gray, were you just about to admit that you wouldn't complain?" Erza asked, she was still glaring at Gray; it was more like she was trying to kill him with her glare.

"N-N-No... Y-You misheard me?!" Gray answered instantly.

"Why'd you turn that into a question?" Natsu pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" retaliated Gray.

"Whoa, okay, sheesh,"

"So anyways, Laxus is late, isn't he?" Erza asked, her glare fading away, very slowly though.

"Yeah, that lightning-scarred bastard is always late," grumbled Gray.

"Huh? You guys went somewhere together before?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, he and his Raijin Tribe arrived four hours late," answered Gray.

"Four hours?! Damn, their track of time is really off," replied Natsu, he sweat dropped while Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't believe how bad their sense of time is," agreed Erza.

"Who's sense of time is bad?" came Laxus's voice, the trio spun around and saw Laxus and his Raijin Tribe standing a few feet away from them.

"Yours, lightning-scarred prick!" Gray answered instantly, Laxus twitched a bit.

"Who're you calling 'lightning-scarred prick', you prick?! And I just got this damn scar recently!" Laxus yelled.

"So what? Gives me a good reason to give you another nickname! Ha!"

"I'm going to smash your damn head in!" Laxus roared out, he began charging forwards, but was held back by Freed and Bickslow.

"Laxus! Please stop, your going to cause a scene and some random Japanese Magic Force troops will retain us!" Freed yelled, he was struggling to hold Laxus back.

"Yeah, Laxus! Get a hold of yourself! We aren't on Academy Grounds!" agreed Bickslow, Laxus soon stopped struggling as he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Fine, but next time Ice Ass here calls me another filthy nickname, I'm going to slam his head in so hard, that he will gain brain damage, following along with him being paralyzed for life," replied Laxus with a sneer.

"T-That's kinda harsh..." Evergreen murmured, she sweat dropped.

"ERZA'S OPEN! **NATSU GRAB!** " Natsu shouted with a mischievous look on his face as he embraced Erza from behind and lifted her upwards, Erza shouted out in surprise.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING, YOU DAMN CLINGING SALMON-HAIRED-" Erza stopped mid-sentence as she managed to break free of Natsu's grasp, she spun around with a annoyed look on her face, which meant tick marks as she lunged forwards and implanted her fist into Natsu's face.

"FACE PURGATORY!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Natsu argued while he slammed into the wall from the power of Erza's punch.

 **BEEP!**

" _ **Plane 4 is about to take-off, passengers who're boarding this plane, please hurry and get on,**_ " the microphone echoed out.

"Welp, that's our plane," Gray said while he and the group began walking with their suitcases in their hands towards the entrance.

* * *

 **Plane:**

* * *

"Wow, this plane... Is, magnificent..." Erza said in awe, her mouth was agape.

"I know right! Man, this plane really knows how to decorate," agreed Gray with a smile as the group sat down in their seats. The other passengers glanced at Laxus, due to his bulk figure and imitating lightning-shaped scar over his right-eye. The passengers paid no heed at all to the other members of the group, because; they didn't really stand out that much, and the one who stood out the most was Laxus, because, you know, he's Laxus. The motherfucker who wears a large-ass fancy coat, and a lightning-shaped scar over his right-eye, so how can he not stand out?

Natsu flopped down beside Erza as he had a smile on his face, he spun his head around so he came face to face with Erza, he continued smiling, while Erza's eyes widened in surprise at Natsu's sudden movement, they were staring into each other's eyes, Erza tried looking away, but she couldn't.

" _My body won't act to my will!_ "

"Erzaaa..." whispered Natsu as he chuckled slightly.

"Why, why are you so cheerful around me?" Erza asked curiously.

"Because I like you, a lot," answered Natsu with another chuckle. Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"Like... Me?"

"Yep! I like you a lot!"

"I-I see..." murmured Erza.

"Huh? Erza, you say something?" asked Natsu.

"No, it's nothing," answered Erza.

"I see," replied Natsu, "I love you." Natsu covered his mouth in surprise at what he just said as Erza stared at him.

" _What the hell did I just say! I was just thinking that! Fuck me... Don't seriously do it though... That'd be pretty nasty... WAIT! What was I thinking again?!_ "

"N _-_ Natsu?" whispered Erza, "Did you just say that you love m-me?"

Natsu chuckled nervously, "Yes...".

Erza's eyes widened again in surprise and shock.

"Well, what's your answer?" asked Natsu, he was surprisingly calm, even after what he said.

"Natsu, I'll give you a clear answer... I haven't known you for that long yet, so I don't know if it could work out... I mean, I like you and all, but as a friend; so, I'm sorry. I cannot accept your confession, but thank you for mustering up the courage to say that," answered Erza, with a smile. Natsu closed his eyes and grinned.

"I see, sorry for bringing it up, I'll seat somewhere else," Natsu said with his grin disappearing, and a grim expression on his face as he stood up and walked down to where Gray was seated at.

"Wait! Natsu, come back! You can sit with me! I don't mind! It's just that I cannot accept your confession!" Erza yelled out as she stood up, but by then Natsu was already seated next to Gray whom smirked and patted Natsu's head.

" _No worries, I can shove your face into the toilet that I shit in, that'll definitely calm you down,"_ Erza heard Gray say as she saw Natsu jerk his head around to look at Gray, he had a horrified expression on his face.

" _OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ "

" _COME ON! IT WON'T BE THAT BAD! I SHOVE MY DAD'S FACE DOWN INTO THE TOILET THAT I SHIT IN ALL THE TIME!_ "

" _YOU GOT FUCKING ISSUES MAN!_ "

" _NO I DON'T! I ONLY DO THAT TO UNCLOG THE TOILET!_ "

" _YOU CLOG THE TOILET ALL THE TIME?!_ "

" _MAYBE!_ "

" _THE FUCK?!_ "

" _HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SAID 'FUCK' ANYWAYS?!_ "

" _SHUT UP! IT'S A HABIT OKAY?! LIKE YOUR STRIPPING!_ "

" _GAH! MY CLOTHES!_ "

Erza sweat dropped at the sight while she slowly lowered back down onto her seat thinking, " _I don't know them, I don't know them... So don't ask me..._ ".

* * *

Natsu and Gray stopped shouting at each other as they were having a staring contest.

"Let's play chess," Natsu said.

"No, staring contest is much better than chess," replied Gray.

"Staring contest is for elementary kids," argued Natsu.

"Shut up! Maybe I wanna act like a kid sometimes!" Gray argued back.

"Sure, whatever," replied Natsu.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors," Gray said as he blinked.

"Hawww? Fine," replied Natsu as the two pulled down the cushion and rested their elbows on it.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shit-I mean shoot!" the two said in unison as they even fumbled up at the same part.

"Ha! Bitch! Rock beats paper!" Natsu yelled.

"No, paper beats rock," argued Gray.

"That's utter bullshit! How can paper beat the one and only; ROCK?!" asked Natsu, completely annoyed by that rule.

"I don't know, blame it on the people who invented this game and rules," answered Gray.

"Screw this, rock beats paper," Natsu said as he slammed his fist down onto Gray's hand, but Gray moved his hand away in time.

"Dude, don't even think about smashing my hand," Gray said.

"Haha, what ever do you mean?" asked Natsu, his fist made a mark on the cushion.

"You know, just shut up," answered Gray.

Freed's head then popped up from above the two.

"What're you guys doing? You were shouting before, then you started arguing over some stupid stuff," Freed said, the two looked up at him.

"Urusai," Natsu said, Freed chuckled.

 **Beep.**

" _ **Passengers, we're now taking off, so please stay seated, or you're going out the window, please and thank you, the trip to Crocus Airport should take about seven hours, so during that time, have some fun,**_ " the Cockpit Pilot said as a CLICK noise was heard, signaling that the microphone was off.

Soon, the plane's engine turned on and began speeding off the pathway, then the plane ascended into the skies.

* * *

"Whoa, look at all these clouds!" exclaimed Freed in awe as he stared out the window, like a child would usually do.

"Freed, let me see!" Bickslow said while Freed ducked and Bickslow got a good view of the clouds, and land below.

"Whoaaaa, damn," said Bickslow in awe.

"You guys are acting just like children," Laxus pointed out, he was seated right across from Freed and Bickslow, where Evergreen sat beside him, Freed and Bickslow nodded their heads in apology and started a conversation about how nobody in the world can stand up to their Laxus.

* * *

Erza was sitting alone on the plane as she was leaning her head onto the cushion of her seat, she let out a sigh.

"If only Natsu were sitting here, he would definitely keep me entertained," muttered Erza. She glanced over to the empty seat beside her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have answered that confession, I bet he feels awkward now, and maybe even won't talk to me."

"This is just like an annoying drama, where the protagonist gets turned down and takes it a bit too hard," Erza said to herself as she looked out the window, "I hope Natsu isn't like that.".

* * *

"You know, fuck this, I'm seating next to Erza," Natsu announced to Gray whom smirked.

"Good now go on, impress her, make her love you," Gray encouraged as he slapped Natsu on the back.

"Heh, whatever man, you're just jealous that I can actually stand up and not fall on a moving plane," Natsu said while Gray stiffened.

"S-S-SHUT UP!" shouted Gray.

Natsu then stood up and began walking over to where Erza was seated at, other passengers stared at him curiously; as to why he was out of his seat, and on a moving plane nonetheless.

Natsu soon approached Erza, he coughed into his hand and cleared his throat, "Er, Erza, can I sit back down?".

* * *

"Er, Erza, can I sit back down?" came Natsu's voice, Erza's head jerked in the direction where Natsu was standing at. She beamed up at him.

"Sure, you can sit down, since when did I ever say that you couldn't sit next to me?" asked Erza.

"I don't know," answered Natsu, "Probably just some drama bullshit or whatever.".

Erza laughed slightly.

"Aw, Natsu, nice having you back," Erza said as she leaned her head onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Hmph, I'll never change, unless if you're taken away by someone, or something..." Natsu muttered, Erza glanced up at him.

"Hmm? What'd you say?" purred Erza.

"Nothing, Erza, just that, your hair is so soft," answered Natsu, he leaned his head against Erza's.

"It almost feels like we're a couple," stated Erza.

"But it's not like that, just two friends," finished Natsu with a smirk.

"I hope we can be more than friends someday, but we're going to have to take it slowly, and learn more about one another," Erza said, she then turned red.

"Was, that a confession?" asked Natsu, completely shocked, because earlier Erza just turned down his confession; but here she was, confessing, or is she?

"W-Well... I wouldn't call it a confession..." answered Erza.

"Hmm, then what would you call it?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know, just that... I think we'd be a good couple if we knew a lot about each other, but we've just known each other for a week, so I'm hoping to learn a lot about you, Natsu," answered Erza.

"Heh, same to you," replied Natsu with a smirk, Erza smiled.

Erza then closed her eyes as her breathing became softer and quieter. Natsu chuckled silently.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead then, you can rest on my shoulder, I wouldn't mind."

"Arigato, Natsu."

"You're welcome, Erza."

* * *

 **Three Hours Later:**

* * *

" _I'm getting drowsy, I'm also surprised that Erza hasn't woken up yet,_ " thought Natsu, his eyes were getting heavier as he looked down at Erza, whom was still resting on his shoulder. A smile found its way onto his lips as he leaned his head against Erza's and closed his eyes.

" _Sweet dreams, me,_ " Natsu thought before he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

 **Natsu's Dream: Golden Grasslands: (Imagine when Future Lucy was laying in the heap of golden grass or blah blah, then Natsu came over and blah blah.)**

* * *

 _A boy who looked around the age of six was standing in the middle of a grassland, he looked around, his salmon-hair flapping in the wind as all he wore was shorts, and of course his underwear. He looked around in confusion._

 _"Where am I? No who am I?" the boy asked himself, he looked down at his hands._

 _The boy then sensed someone as he looked up and saw a teenager who was smiling over at him. He wore a black and white robe, as he had black-hair and onyx eyes, the same as the boy's, the teenager continued smiling at the boy. The wind getting faster and colder._

 _"I've been looking for you, Natsu," the teenager said as he walked towards Natsu._

 _"W-Who're you?! And who's this Natsu person?!" asked Natsu._

 _"That's you, Natsu Dragneel. Or to be more precise, Etherious Natsu Dragneel," answered the teenager, he continued walking forwards. Not even sparing a glance to the soaring leaves._

 _"How do you know me then?! And where am I?!" asked Natsu, taking a step back in caution as the teenager was only a few feet away from him._

 _"You're in the Golden Grasslands, Natsu. On how I know you, is because I created you, I'm your creator, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, as my name is Zeref Dragneel. Your brother,_ _" answered Zeref as he was now standing in front of Natsu, he knelt down and smiled up at him._

 _"Z-Zeref? Brother?" asked Natsu, blinking several times._

 _"Yes, I'm your brother, Natsu. You died. Once."_

 _"What do you mean 'I died'?! If I died, how am I alive?!" asked Natsu._

 _"Because, I brought you back, with research, and many months, and years of hard work," answered Zeref. He poked Natsu in the forehead, making him jump back in surprise._

 _"How'd I die before then?!"_

 _"Dragon Embers, you were killed by Dragon Embers, just like our parents," answered Zeref with a grim expression._

 _"D-Dragon Embers?"_

 _"Yes, Dragon Embers, it killed our parents, and you. I survived, but you and our parents, did not," answered Zeref._

 _"T-Then, Zeref-nii, what time, what day, what year is it?" asked Natsu._

 _"1:55 PM, Tuesday, x355." answered Zeref._

 _"Say, Natsu, do you wanna learn some magic?" asked Zeref, Natsu's eyes widened._

 _"Magic?"_

 _"Yes... Glorious magic," answered Zeref._

 _"Fine... I have nowhere else to go anyways..."_

 _"You sound like a tsundere, my dear brother," Zeref said with a smile. He then ruffled Natsu's hair as he stood up._

 _"Zeref-nii, what kind of magic will you be teaching me?" asked Natsu, Zeref chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head._

 _"Well, it depends, Natsu. I know that you're completely made out of Ethernano, but..." Zeref spoke out as he told Natsu what magic he was going to learn, Natsu's eyes widened in shock as a smirk crept its way onto his face._

 _"Hehe... Teach me!" demanded Natsu, Zeref laughed out loud as he ruffled Natsu's hair again._

 _"Okay, come with me, Natsu. Your brother, will teach you the ways of magic..."_

* * *

 **Present:**

* * *

Natsu slowly opened up his eyes as he yawned, he felt a familiar sensation on his shoulder, he smirked slightly, before he remembered his dream, he frowned at the memory of his dream. Then Erza's eyes opened up, she moved her head around and yawned, she then looked up and saw Natsu staring down at her, she smiled slightly as she leaned her head closer to Natsu's.

"Rested?" asked Natsu in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I feel much more refreshed and energetic, thanks to you," answered Erza.

"You're welcome," replied Natsu with a smile as he was going to snuggle closer to Erza, but jerked back to the BEEP noise surprising him.

 **Beep.**

" _ **Passengers, we're going to be landing now,**_ " the Cockpit Pilot announced while other passengers yawned and rubbed their eyes.

* * *

 **Crocus Airport:**

* * *

"Man, I'm still tired," complained Gray as he let out a loud and long yawn.

"Stop your complaining, at least we're here," Laxus said, Gray chuckled slightly as he yawned again.

"Haaaaa... Man, I'm so tired though..." whined Gray, he rubbed his eyes as he let out a loud yawn... Again.

"How many times are you going to yaaaaaaawn..." Laxus said, while at the last part, he yawned, "Dammit Gray! Now you're making me yaaaawn...".

"Stop yawning you guys, you're going to make me yawn too; for fucks sake," Natsu said while he yawned after his statement. Erza yawned right after him.

"We're all sleepy," Erza said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I slept the entire triiiip..." Freed said with him yawning at "Trip".

"Well, let's get on a move on and find a place to buy or something," Natsu said.

"I suggest we all live together," suggested Laxus.

"HAWWW?! WHY?!" asked Gray and Natsu in unison.

"Because, think about it; We all hardly have any jewels on us right now, so if we can salvage enough jewels, we can use the amount and buy a decent house with it," explained Laxus, Natsu and Gray looked at Laxus in shock.

"Wow, you're actually that smart?" asked Natsu.

"I FEEL INSULTED!" shouted Laxus.

"Mah, whatever. Everyone whip out your wallets, 'cause we're going to combine our change together," announced Natsu, the group nodded their heads in understanding as they whipped out their wallets.

"Okay, now tell us how much you got," Natsu commanded.

"Erm, I got a thousand and fifty-nine jewels," Laxus said.

"Sixteen-thousand and seventy-nine," Freed said.

"Four-thousand and eighty-nine, FREED! HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT MUCH?" Evergreen shouted, Freed told her to shut up.

"Eighty-thousand and sixty-nine... Heh, sixty-nine," announced Gray, everyone stared at him, "What?".

"You had that much, but didn't tell us?" everyone asked in unison, Gray shrugged.

"Eh, whatever," answered Gray.

"Twelve-thousand and forty-one jewels," said Erza.

"I got twelve," Bickslow said while he sweat dropped. Everyone didn't even bother asking him why.

"Erm, I got twelve-million, six-hundred and forty-nine thousand, and seven-hundred eighty-five," announced Natsu, everyone stared at him, "What?".

"YOU HAD THAT MUCH ON HAND?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh my god... We're not even gonna bother asking how stupid you are, let's go buy the house already."

* * *

 **Crocus:**

* * *

"Wow! So this is Crocus! It's enormous!" Natsu yelled out in awe.

"That is true, and look how many merchants there are," pointed out Gray.

"They have lots of strawberries here, hmm mm, I approve!" Erza said with a thumbs up, everyone stared at her as they sweat dropped.

"Tch, all they have is weaklings," Laxus stated plainly.

"Hmm mm, I agree with Laxus!" the Raijin Tribe said in unison.

"You guys always agree with Laxus," said Gray.

"So what? Laxus is always right!" the Raijin Tribe said in unison again.

"No he isn't," argued Gray.

"I'm always right, and I'm always on top," stated Laxus plainly, while he folded his arms and his cloak began flapping like it was in the wind. It was Freed's doing.

"Laxus is gonna look like such a badass if I'm doing this!" Freed said with a smile on his face.

"Freed, please stop. Or I'll bury my fist into your face," threatened Laxus. Freed beamed as he backed off.

"Hai! Laxus!" Freed replied while he bowed in apology.

"Hey, let's go check out Temporary Atsushi High," Evergreen said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they walked over in the directions that the manual told them to go to.

"Hmm, where are we suppose to go?" asked Natsu.

"Well, I have the map right here in my hands, Natsu. So how about you guys follow me?" suggested Erza.

"Haha... Good idea," replied Natsu.

* * *

 **Temporary Atsushi High:**

* * *

"Whoa, it's even bigger than the other Atsushi High!" exclaimed Gray.

 _Temporary Atsushi High, it is all one building, an enormous building; covering about fifteen acres of land, that's how large it is; it's a academy building with all the walls being painted white and stripes of red, it was like a regular Japanese High School building, except; it was a magical academy. It had all the qualities of a normal Japanese High School._

"Wow, looks exactly like a regular Japanese High School, but I know there's lots of magic inside, look over there, there's even a stadium," pointed out Erza. Everyone looked in the direction where she was pointing at, and sure enough. There was an enormous stadium there.

"Sugoi! I can't wait to meet our classmates," Gray said, excited.

"It says here, that... We're having the same classmates, but there will be some different classmates," Erza explained, Gray slumped down in disappointment.

"Well, at least we're here, let's say hello to Atsushi High, shall we?" asked Natsu. The group smirked as they opened up their mouths.

"A-"

"Whoa, don't go shouting," came Makarov's voice, the group spun around.

"MAKAROV?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" asked Gray and Natsu in unison, everyone glanced at them in confusion, where Makarov chuckled.

"Haha... You guys are idiots," said Makarov. Gray and Natsu had anime tears streaming down their faces.

"Sensei, you've recovered?" asked Erza.

"Yes, yes, I did; but I won't be teaching again, because... I got a better job! Cooking with my old friend, Yajima!" Makarov said. Then an old man, whom was the same size as Makarov... Hahaha, two midgets... He was wearing a chef's attire as his hands were folded and behind his back, he looked up a the group.

"Nice to meet you, Makarov's Former Students. My name is Yajima," introduced Yajima, he held out his hand, which Erza grabbed and shook respectfully.

"Nice to meet you, Yajima-san," greeted Erza, Yajima nodded his head in greeting.

"Hmm mm, yep. I presume you guys are, Natsu-kun, Gray-kun, Erza-san, Laxus-dono, Evergreen-san, Freed-kun, and Bickslow-dono?" asked Yajima, the group looked at him curiously.

"How'd you know our names?" asked Natsu.

"Ah, Makarov-kun, told me all about you fellows, saying you were a bunch of bra-"

"Whoa whoa, let's not tell them that, anyways. Yajima and I have to head back to the restaurant, I hope you guys will enjoy Temporary Atsushi High!" Makarov said while he and Yajima walked away.

"Hmph."

"Well, let's greet Atsushi High, shall we?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, but let's hope that we aren't interrupted this time," Gray answered.

"NOW! We look forward to attending you, Temporary Atsushi High, and we promise... That we won't cause any destruction or mayhem!" the group said in unison while bowing.

" _I don't think that's gonna be possible though._ "

" _We aren't gonna be able to keep that promise. I CAN FEEL IT!_ "

" _LAXUS LOOKS LIKE A TOTAL STUD WHEN BOWING!_ "

" _Ugh, my back is aching.. I might be getting old... Wait, I'm in High School._ "

" _Uhhhhhh..._ "

" _I gotta fart..._ "

" _I look forward to attending you, Atsushi High!_ "

* * *

 **End of Prologue:**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: I won't be able to update for about a week or so, because I'm sick right now, and I've been really exhausted from overworking, and this weekend. I'm going to the United States, sooo yeah... This chapter might be a bit sloppy, 'cause I wrote this while sick.**

 **I'll see you next week or so, bye, and arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following!**


	11. Crocus: Rise of the Council

**Author's Note**

 **Still sick... Sad... I was unable to go to the United States. (Insert crying face here) And I was going to New York as well! :( Now I sound like a child complaining that they didn't get a free blowj-I mean, what? I managed to update though! :D**

* * *

 **NOTICE**

 **I wrote this in bed *wink* *wink*, so obviously... Might be a bit sloppy, because of how sick I am. I literally... Had my bed moved next to the fridge, so I wouldn't have to get off my fat ass and tumble down the stairs in order to get my medicine. On how I got my bed moved... I had my cousin move it for me. Haha... He can't get into the fridge now. XD So he has to go out every night to a restaurant and eat his dinner there. XD (Cough) Reason why my cousin was at my place, is because he games 24/7 non-stop here, but he does work, but honestly, I have no idea how we even are able to pay the fucking bills...**

* * *

 **Facts**

 **Temporary Atsushi High: An academy of magic, looks much like a modern Japanese High School, but it contains lots of mysteries, which are yet to be solved...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Crocus: Rise of the Council:**

* * *

 _Life can be great sometimes..._

 _Emphasize SOMETIMES..._

 _Life can never bend to your will..._

 _If only if it did..._

 _The world would be fucked... Hard... Yes... HARD...Core._

Natsu Dragneel, the idiotic moron had these thoughts all at once, his brain was literally pumping out steam as he rubbed his chin.

"Would the world be fucked, if life could bend to _our_ wills?" asked Natsu.

"Well, who knows? If it did, then I would downright fulfill my dreams," answered Gray.

The group that had recently arrived in Crocus were sitting around a table, at an outside cafe.

"Like... Losing your virginity to the woman you love?"

"Noooo... Nooooo... No."

"Gray, I don't think it was necessary to say 'No' so many times," Erza pointed out, she took a sip of coffee as she was seated next to Natsu, whom was trying his hardest not to wrap his arms around Erza.

"H-Hai... Gomen'nasai, Erza," replied Gray, he slumped down as Freed slapped him on the back.

"It's alright, Gray! Someday, I'll lose my virginity to... Maybe Laxus or someone else!" Freed said with a creepy smile, everyone gained disgusted looks on their faces as they stared at him, Freed paled, "U-Um, did I say something wrong?".

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!"

"GOMEN'NASAAAAAI!"

" _Loke, what are you doing?!_ " came Lucy's voice, everyone spun their heads in the direction where her voice came from. They saw her wearing the academy's uniform, following along with Loke who too was wearing the academy's uniform.

" _What, Lucy? There's nothing wrong with me ordering another shake, is there?"_ Loke asked.

" _Of course there is! A man isn't suppose to eat, nor drink more sweets than a woman!_ " answered Lucy, Loke sweat dropped.

" _But-But-But-But..._ "

" _Don't give me any of your 'Buts'!"_ interrupted Lucy. Gray snickered.

"Kehehehe... Butts."

 _"_ Ooooh? Somebody imagining some dirty things?" asked Natsu, a mischievous smirk on his face, Gray punched him in the face.

"Shut it, I wanna hear more about butts," replied Gray, Natsu and the others sweat dropped at Gray's unusual reply.

" _Oi, ain't you guys gonna get outta my way?_ " came Gajeel's voice, everyone looked his way.

" _Gajeel! Where have you been? You haven't contacted us at all lately! Even, Erza, Mira-san, and all the other girls and guys!_ " Lucy exclaimed.

Gajeel was wearing a different uniform; compared to Loke's and Lucy's, Loke and Lucy's uniforms consisted up of the colors of blue and red, Lucy wore a blue skirt as her upper-body consisted of a red and blue shirt, yet... It looked very very tight on her chest. Where Loke wore red and blue pants, following along with a blue shirt. The colors of the uniforms were reversed depending on the gender.

" _Gajeel, why's your uniform different from ours?_ " asked Loke.

" _You didn't hear? I transferred to Phantom High, this useless shitty academy ain't worth shit. Phantom is the way to go,_ " Gajeel answered with a smug look on his face, Loke and Lucy gained shocked expressions on their faces, where the others whom were watching, sat there unfazed.

" _Y-You're joking, right?_ " asked Loke.

" _No, why the fuck would I joke around with you weaklings? Phantom is the strongest academy in the world, and we will be dominating everyone and everything in Angel's Domain,_ _"_ Gajeel answered with a glare, Loke and Lucy step a step back in fear, and a mixture of anger, but that was for Loke, Lucy took a step back in fear, and shock.

" _Gajeel, you bastard! You dare stoop down to Phantom's level?!_ " asked Loke, enraged; he lunged forwards at Gajeel whom smirked cockily and turned his back to Loke, he then backhanded him. Loke was sent crashing into a nearby table, that innocent bystanders were sitting at.

" _I have no time to play with a weakling like you, you trash better be prepared in Angel's Domain, or we're going to crush you by an invasion,_ " threatened Gajeel, he spun his head around to glare at Loke and Lucy as he then walked away.

" _That damn Gajeel... He dare change this much in a week's amount of time?!_ " Loke yelled out as he stood up and wiped blood away from his mouth. Lucy ran over to him in worry.

" _Loke! You alright?_ " Lucy asked in worry. Loke looked at her and nodded his head.

" _I'm fine, except... That damn Gajeel; he healed way too fast... His injuries were suppose to last for several months. His power even increased tenfold... How'd he become this strong in just a short amount of time?_ " Loke explained.

" _No worries, Atsushi High will definitely crush him and Phantom High, then we'll bring him back to his senses!_ " Lucy said in determination, Loke looked down at her.

" _Lucy, Gajeel changed, there is no way to bring him back now; he changed completely on his own,_ " Loke explained; Lucy's eyes widened as tears began glistering in the corner of her eyes.

" _I-I know that... Just that, let me believe... Okay?! Let me have hope for once, instead of having it shot right down! Let me-Let me... Let me find out on my own, okay?!_ " Lucy asked, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

" _L-Lucy... I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... Just, take in a deep breath, and calm down... I'm sure there's a way to bring Gajeel back,_ " assured Loke with a smile. Lucy wiped the tears away as she looked up at him.

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _Yes, I'm positive, Lucy. Pinkie promise?_ " Loke asked as he held out his pinkie, Lucy smiled brightly as she entwined her pinkie around his.

" _It's a promise!_ "

Loke smiled warmly as he grabbed Lucy by the hand and dragged her away.

" _So, where do you wanna go?_ "

" _Anywhere is fine!_ "

The group that watched the entire scene unfold, looked away, their hair foreshadowing their eyes.

"So, Gajeel transferred into Phantom High, huh?" asked Gray, in a serious tone.

"Yes, it seems so," answered Erza.

"I sense a death flag," announced Natsu, his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Why's that?" asked Laxus.

"Because... Promises always go wrong," answered Natsu, now opening his eyes as he yawned, "I'm fucking tired, I'm lucky that I didn't fall asleep right here and right now."

"EH?! SO YOUR EYES WERE CLOSED JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE TIRED?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING DRAMATIC!" Gray shouted as he bolted upwards and slammed his arm down onto the table, he then let out a yell of pain and began blowing on his arm. He then reduced the pain by freezing his own arm.

"Hehe... Do you really think I can be dramatic?" asked Natsu, a smirk now on his face.

"Also, Natsu. What'd you mean by 'Promises always go wrong'?" asked Erza.

Natsu's smirk was replaced by a grim expression as his hair foreshadowed his eyes, everyone looked at him curiously as he spun his head around.

"Find out yourself, I'd rather not tell you."

" _Because if I were too, everyone will die. A gruesome, and painful death..._ "

Images of everyone's death then flashed inside of Natsu's mind as he clutched his head with his hand.

"Huh? Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza asked, worried.

"I-It's nothing..." answered Natsu, stuttering for the first time ever.

"Did... You just stutter?" Gray asked, completely shocked.

"Shut it," growled Natsu with a glare. Gray held up both of his hands in self-defense as he backed away.

"Whoa, I got it bro. So calm doooown."

Everyone then finished their drinks as they stood up all at once and threw it into the trash, Erza was the first one to speak out.

"So, what're we going to do now?" asked Erza.

"Well, let's go find a place; because school doesn't begin until tomorrow," answered Natsu. Erza then walked past him and yanked his arm.

"Come with me," Erza stated plainly. Natsu let out a yell of surprise.

"Erza, what are you doing?" asked Natsu. Erza then dragged him around a corner.

" _QUICKLY! THIS WAY!_ " came Erza's voice as Natsu's yelp was heard.

"There they go..." Gray said with a smirk, he then spun around to face the others, "Let's go look for a house to buy. **Then we'll discuss about Gajeel,** " Gray said the last part in a demonic voice as the group walked away.

* * *

 **Phantom High:**

* * *

"Haha! We're gonna be unbeatable now, since we got Gajeel of the Ten Grand Wizards!" one of the Phantom High wizards exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah! We're gonna completely dominate, I heard he was the fourth strongest at Atsushi High!" another Phantom High wizard exclaimed.

"But, the thing I'm worried about are the other three who're above Gajeel himself," a Phantom High wizard said in worry.

"Gajeel-san, who're the three that are above you in terms of strength?!" a Phantom High wizard asked in shock, while Gajeel was sitting down at a table, munching on iron.

"I fucking don't wanna tell you, but I might as well, so be sure to remember this and if you run into anyone that I describe. Tell me immediately," responded Gajeel with a glare. The Phantom High wizards nodded their heads in understanding as they listened intently.

"The third strongest is Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania. She can split landscapes in half just by stabbing the ground with her sword. BUT, there is another alias people call her... They call her the **Divine Goddess** because of the white aura that surrounds her swords. There are even rumors of her, being able to split the entire world itself in half with a full-power strike. I haven't even seen her go all out yet. I think she's sealing her powers," explained Gajeel, everyone who was listening in on the conversation gained horrified and fearful expressions.

"T-That's c-crazy!" a Phantom High wizard stuttered out.

"Hmph, believe it or not. The three above me in terms of strength could be considered the **Three Heavenly Gods of Atsushi High** if you wanted to refer them to that though."

"Y-Your old a-academy i-is... Out of this world!" a Phantom High wizard said in fear; Gajeel snickered.

"Well, it depends on your opinion."

"Gajeel-san, w-what about the second one?" asked the Phantom High wizard.

"The second one is Laxus Dreyar, he's known as the **Rampaging Zeus** , because of his magic, whenever he uses lightning, it descends down from the Heavens, thus earning him that nickname or alias. I'm for sure, that he's sealing his powers as well."

"T-Then t-the first?" squeaked out another Phantom High wizard.

"The first one is... Gray Fullbuster, a mysterious guy. First second, he's nice. Then the next; he's ruthless, then another second; he's back to his normal self. Gray Fullbuster, also known as the **Ice God,** because of the **Ice Magic** he uses, there're rumors about Fullbuster being able to freeze the universe itself, that's how cold his ice is. Yes, the rumors are saying that he can freeze outer space too, and honestly. I've seen him fight countless times, he wins effortlessly, he rarely even uses his magic, nor a portion of his power. He ain't a Human. He's more like a... Slumbering Demon, I know for sure.. That he's sealing his power," Gajeel explained with a grim expression on his face.

The Phantom High wizards then tiptoed away with frightful expressions on their faces just by Gajeel's explanation, they then shakily seated down onto their seats.

" _I heard that if you jump out the window, and land on the ground while doing the splits, your wish will come true,_ " a Phantom High wizard spoke out.

" _Really?_ "

" _Yeah._ "

" _Okay... WHEEE!_ "

 **BOOOOOOM!**

"I laid landmines down there," the Phantom High wizard said while walking over as he smirked mischievously and did a thumbs up gesture.

"Totomaru, stop playing annoying ass pranks, would 'ya?" asked Gajeel, he then swallowed a piece of iron as he burped, "It's getting pretty fucking annoying, hearing explosions every second."

"A-Ah... No can do."

"What'd you just say?!" asked Gajeel, with a glare.

"I said, 'No can do'," answered Totomaru.

"Juvia, whoop his ass," commanded Gajeel.

"Hai, **Water Slicer.** " Juvia did as she was told while a slice of water soared past Totomaru and grazed his hair. His eyes were wide in shock as he stood there frozen like a statue.

"Do you understand now? Do _not_ dare to defy Gajeel's commands."

"H-Hai..."

 _Totomaru, one of Phantom High's strongest wizards, he's considered an S-Class wizard as he's in a group called the **Element Four** apparently, it seems that Juvia has also joined the group. They serve under the Chairman's direct orders. He can manipulate multiple types of fire, for example: **Frozen Fire** , **Water** **Fire** , **Cold Fire** , and all the other stuff you can imagine._

"Totomaru, answer me directly, do you understand? If you don't, I'm reporting this directly to the Chairman," Juvia said with a serious expression.

"Yes, I understand," replied Totomaru, he held up his hands in self-defense, "Please don't tell the Chairman. He can be frightening at times."

"I won't tell him," responded Juvia, Totomaru let out a sigh of relief. He then glanced at Gajeel.

"Fine, I won't disobey Gajeel ever again, indeed it's an honor to have one of the Ten Grand Wizards to attend our academy, so I apologize," apologized Totomaru with a bow as he then walked away.

* * *

 **With Gray and the Others:**

* * *

Gray and the others have purchased a house in Crocus as they now reside in it, either flopped down on the couch, or sprawled out on top of the table, yes. On top of the motherfucking tables. Sounds kinda wrong, huh?

"So, what're we going to discuss about Gajeel?" Laxus asked, now playing around with the T.V. remote.

"We have to eliminate him," Gray answered instantly, the non-Ten Grand Wizards listened in on their conversation, completely curious on how the Grand Wizards do their work.

"Hmph, always resorting to elimination, aren't you?" asked Laxus with a smirk.

"Of course, all the past Ten Grand Wizards who've betrayed us... **Have all been killed by me,** " confessed Gray with his voice turning demonic at the last part. The non-Ten Grand Wizards stiffened up in fear. Where Laxus was completely unaffected by the confession.

"That's quite surprising, considering it's you... But, we're the only ones who know about this side of you," Laxus replied.

"Don't forget Natsu," replied Gray.

"Yes, yes Natsu does know about this side of you. But... Luckily Scarlet doesn't," responded Laxus with a smirk.

"And also... Laxus, what powers are you sealing? I can sense... I _can_ feel it," Gray said.

Laxus's smirk faltered a bit, but soon remained a smirk.

"Ooooh? How do _you_ know?" Laxus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't underestimate people who're above you," answered Gray.

"Then... What about Gildarts-senpai, and Bluenote-senpai?" asked Laxus.

"Forget them, they're useless anyways, and I've heard that Bluenote-senpai transferred to Angel's High, and that Gildarts-senpai is no longer attending school. I've also heard that Gildarts-senpai is traveling all over the world too," responded Gray with a sneer.

"Tsk, those pussies," growled Laxus.

"Then what about the other Grand Wizards?" asked Laxus.

"Gone, Racer, Angel, Hoteye, and Cobra, these four transferred to Oracion High. Along with one of their other partners; called Midnight," Gray answered instantly, a furious expression on his face.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, it's not like you to lose your cool," pointed out Laxus, Gray then inhaled a deep breath as his furious expression slowly faded.

"I'll try to calm down."

"Okay, then what about Mystogan?" asked Laxus.

"Gone, disappeared from this world."

"Meaning?"

"Dead. He's dead, apparently the blood that leaked everywhere... Came from the wound in his heart," answered Gray, a grim expression now on his face.

"Oh damn... Mystogan?! That guy can't be dead!" Laxus yelled in surprise as he bolted upwards.

"We've lost two Grand Wizards, one betrayed us, and one died protecting the academy. One's a hero, and one is not."

Unknown to the group though, was that there was a figure in black looking straight through their window, the figure let out a sigh before walking away.

" _That was for the best choice... I'm sorry, everyone. You do not know how frightening this world can truly be..."_ the figure thought as he disappeared from sight.

"Hmm?" hummed Gray, he looked over to the window curiously, "I thought I sensed somebody there just now..."

"Oh, did you feel that presence too?" asked Laxus, Gray glanced at him.

"Of course I did, but; It took me quite a long time to realize he was there though."

"But do you know who it is?"

"No, I do not know. I only saw a flash of black before it disappeared."

* * *

 **With Natsu and Erza:**

* * *

"Erza, where're we going?" asked Natsu, where Erza was still dragging him away by his hand.

"To... A cake shop!" Erza answered, determined.

Natsu merely sweat dropped.

"Okaaaay?"

"Ah! There it is!" Erza pointed out, she pointed towards the cake shop like a child would usually do as she dragged Natsu over to the cake shop. The couple then entered it.

* * *

 **Inside:**

* * *

"Strawberry cake!" ordered Erza as the Baker nodded his head in understanding and walked to the back of the shop and picked out a piece of strawberry cake, he then walked back to the counter and handed it to Erza.

"Five jewels please," the Baker said.

Erza stuck her hand in her pocket as she pulled out five jewels and handed it to the Baker, "Here you go.".

"Arigato, Young Lady," the Baker said as Erza nodded her head and picked up the plate of strawberry cake, with Natsu following on behind her.

Natsu and Erza then seated down at the table.

"We're getting quite a lot of stares..." Erza said while she looked around the cake shop. People were staring at her, left and right.

"Erza, I think I may know the reason why," replied Natsu. He pointed to Erza's chest.

"W-Why are you pointing at my chest?!" asked Erza.

"Because, that shirt. It's very tight on your chest. Like seriously, your boobs are like popping out. Oh, and you spilled some cake on your chest as well."

"W-What?!" Erza asked, she looked down at her chest as whip cream was smeared all over her chest, "How'd that happen?!"

"I think I may know, emphasize THINK, but anyways. I think it happened when you picked up the plate, part of the whip cream off of the strawberry cake must have dripped onto your enormous boo-I mean... Erm... Chest."

"I hope you weren't about to say, 'Enormous boobs' and I think I heard you wrong when you said, 'Enormous chest'!" Erza said, she slammed her fork down onto her strawberry cake and took a bite out of it.

"Hey, hey. It's not a bad thing to have an enormous chest, like seriously. Those... Breasts, look so soft... So tight... So... IMITATING!" Natsu then jumped out of his seat and scrunched up against the wall of the cake shop. People stared at him, thinking he was an idiot.

"How can breasts be imitating?" asked Erza, taking another bite of her strawberry cake.

"Breasts... Breasts, whenever I look at them, it feels like it's laughing at me!" answered Natsu.

"Why's that?" Erza asked again, taking another bite.

"Because... Men don't have those jugs," answered Natsu, now looking down at the ground. Erza began laughing.

"You idiot! Of course men don't have these! We're completely different genders, and figures. Not like we can control it though, but; seriously, why would you say that?"

"Hehahahe, sorry. Overthought it," answered Natsu, now chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his head, and walked forwards. Then seated back down in his seat.

"Okay! People are still staring!" Erza yelled out.

"I think it's because of the scene we just made... And you still have whip cream smeared all over your chest," responded Natsu, Erza then glanced down at her chest as she yanked a napkin out of nowhere and began wiping the whip cream off with it.

"There, now it's all gone," Erza said while letting out a breath of relief.

"Well, once you're finished with your cake, we gotta head back to the other idiots, to see if they have purchased a place or not. Then we have to go to bed and get ready for school tomorrow," Natsu said, Erza nodded her head in understanding as she took one last bite of her strawberry cake.

"Alright, I'm finished."

"Good."

* * *

 **Maou Academy:**

* * *

"Mard Geer-sama, that pink-haired guy... He's fucking crazy, insane, and insanely strong! Who the hell is he?!" a Maou Academy wizard asked before his head exploded into several pieces, blood gushed out everywhere.

"Shut it, trash," Mard Geer said with a glare as the other Maou Academy wizards ran away in fear.

"My, oh my, ruthless as ever I see, Mard Geer Tartaros?" came Zeref's voice. He then appeared out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Zeref?" Mard Geer asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes, it is indeed I, Zeref. _Your_ Master, and _your_ very creator," Zeref responded, his smirk widening as the ground began trembling a bit from the pressure he was radiating.

" _T-This pressure?!_ " Mard Geer thought, taking a step back in caution, " _He is indeed ZEREF!_ ".

" _W-Who is he?_ " a Maou Academy wizard asked.

" _Dunno._ "

"Aww, this place hasn't changed at all? I was hoping for some changes," Zeref complained with a pout as he snapped his fingers and a orb appeared in his hand.

"Zeref... What happened, to your academy?" Mard Geer asked with his usual smirk now on his face.

"It was destroyed, because of _you,_ " Zeref answered, hatred clear in his voice as his eyes turned crimson.

"What're you going to do about it?" Mard Geer asked.

"Nothing... I already have a Temporary Atsushi High set up... But, I came here of my own accord," answered Zeref. Now looking around, "Like I said before, this place needs to be renovated, it's still the same dull-old-place. All the walls are painted black, and splattered with the blood of the weak. Which still remains here.".

"You've... Been here before?" asked Mard Geer. Zeref smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I did. Four-hundred years ago, I attended this academy, I graduated, and became renowned as a Legendary Black Wizard," answered Zeref, his smile widening.

" _A-A L-Legendary Black W-Wizard? Four-hundred years ago?! H-How old is this guy?! I can tell he isn't joking from the pressure he's radiating! It seems ancient, sacred, and full of wisdom!_ " a Maou Academy wizard said in shock.

"Ahaha, I see. Maou Academy wizards sharp as ever, instead of being sadistic barbarians," Zeref said with a laugh.

"I guess this academy's discipline hasn't improved, nor worsened at all," Zeref muttered.

"Oi, do any of you guys know a Legendary Black Wizard by the name of Jose?" asked Zeref. The others nodded their heads.

" _Yeah, I've heard of him, not know him. But, I heard he's the Chairman of Phantom High,_ " answered a Maou Academy wizard.

"Hmph, so that bastard is the Chairman of Phantom High now?" grumbled Zeref.

* * *

 **The House:**

* * *

"We're back," Natsu said while opening up the door, "This _is_ the right place, right?"

"Indeed it is, also. When the two of you went off together, erm, did you by any means... Have sex?" Gray asked curiously, walking down the stairs. Erza reddened as Natsu stood still.

"NO! OF COURSE WE DIDN'T! God... Seriously, Gray these days... " Erza muttered the last part while she face palmed.

"Well, I'm shipping you guys, believe it or not," Gray replied with a smirk as he flopped down on the couch and landed on top of the sleeping figure of Freed.

"BPFOOO!" Freed spat out his drink that he was drinking as it splashed all over Gray, "God dammit! Who jumped on me?!".

"FREED! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SPOT, MAN?!"

" _YOUR_ SPOT?! I FOUND IT FIRST!"

"YES _MY_ SPOT! AND I FOUND IT FIRST!"

"NO! I DID!"

"I DID!"

"I FROZE PART OF IT TO PROVE IT!"

Freed cocked an eyebrow as he moved a bit, and sure enough.. There was blood red ice right behind him. His eyes widened as he began whistling.

"Didn't notice it...~" sang Freed.

"Oh y-y-yes you diiid!~" sang Gray as he kicked Freed in the face and launched him out of the window while he then flopped down onto his respectful spot.

"Ahh... It's warm."

By the time Gray had flopped down on the couch, Natsu and Erza had already entered the house and took off their shoes, and shut the door behind him. They then flopped down on the opposite side of the couch.

"By the way, where's Laxus?" asked Natsu.

"Upstairs, listening to his _music,_ " answered Gray, while his voice turned sarcastic at, "music".

"Hmm mm, I see," replied Natsu.

"Oh, and Natsu. What the _hell_ happened to Happy?"

"Er, um. Several days ago... I left him on the very peak of a mountain... Hmm mm..." answered Natsu while he whistled and looked away. Gray paled.

"THE FUCK?!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

* * *

 **Mountain Peak:**

* * *

"A-A-Aye!"

 _Aye!_

 _Aye!_

 _Aye!_

 _Aye!_

Happy's "Aye!" echoed throughout the mountains as he had a fire in front of him, Happy flopped down in front of the fire as he stuck out his palms and began warming himself up, his entire body shivering non-stop.

"N-N-N-N-Natsuuu, w-where are you?!" Happy asked, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 **The House:**

* * *

"Hehe..." Natsu chuckled nervously as Erza and Gray were staring at him. Erza then looked away.

"Who's this 'Happy' person?" asked Erza with a huff.

"Natsu's cat," Gray answered instantly.

"Cat? Why would you leave a cat on the peak of a mountain?!"

"What?! It's fuuuuun!" responded Natsu.

"Sometimes... I don't get your sense of fun," Erza said while face palming.

"For once... I agree."

"Ooooh, look at the time.. Time to go to bed! It's like... 9:30 PM! And school starts at... 8:00 AM sharp!".

Gray and Erza glanced up at the clock, their eyes widening.

"Crap!" Gray then burst upwards and ran up to his room, Natsu looked down at Erza whom looked right back at him. Natsu held out his hand.

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight?" asked Natsu.

"As friends?"

"I was kinda hoping more than friends."

Erza giggled slightly as she took in a deep breath and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Sure, I'll sleep in your room tonight."

"Wanna sleep with me?"

"We're in High School, Natsu."

"Mah, fuck it. We're older than sixteen, and sixteen is the age in which we can marry! Plus, we can have sex already! In Crocus, it's thirteen or above!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Yeah, in Crocus, but the rest of the country is restricted to eighteen."

"That's why Crocus is special," responded Natsu with a smile, his grip tightening on Erza's hand.

"I guess you may be right, when you say that 'Crocus is special'."

"Yep," replied Natsu, he leaned closer to Erza as the two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Erza, how much do you know about me?" asked Natsu.

"I do not know much about you, since you don't have any past records, nor past educations, nor any family records."

"Hmph, so you went that far just to get information on me?"

"Indeed, when you first transferred, you were a very mysterious person."

"When you say 'were', do you mean that in past-tense, or did you just mush up?"

"I meant it in past-tense, I know a lot about you now," Erza answered, a smile on her face as she placed her free-hand onto Natsu's cheek and gently caressed it.

"Your hand... Is soft," said Natsu. He let go of Erza's other hand, she then placed her other hand onto Natsu's other cheek. She leaned in closer.

"I now know lots of things about you," whispered Erza.

"How much?"

"Lots. Let's leave it at that."

"I like your way of responding to questions like that," Natsu said, while Erza pushed Natsu down onto the couch and sat on his crotch.

"Ooooh?" Erza asked, leaning in closer to Natsu's face. Natsu stared into her eyes.

"Your lips look soft," complimented Natsu.

"Why thank you."

"May I... Kiss them?"

"Of course..." whispered Erza as the couple's lips met for several seconds, before they pulled back. Erza turned red in embarrassment as she looked away from Natsu, where Natsu's eyes widened.

"I-I got too deep into the moment..." muttered Natsu, he rubbed his lips.

"S-Same..." agreed Erza, as she unfortunately heard him.

Erza then looked back at Natsu as her eyes met his.

"Erza... This position," Natsu grunted out. Erza was still sitting on his crotch as she had not noticed that she had rubbed against his manhood several times.

"Gomen!" apologized Erza, she then stood up; and walked over to the stairs, she stopped, "Am I still able to sleep in your room?"

Natsu smiled inwardly.

"Yes, you can. I'll be up in a minute to tell you where you can sleep."

"I see, and Natsu..."

"Hm?"

"I hope you can tell me what was up with you, this afternoon..." Erza said as she then walked up the stairs, Natsu had a surprised expression on his face.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

"Whoa... This is just like a Japanese High School that you would see in an anime..." Gray said in awe as he entered the building, he wore the academy's respectful uniform, just like the rest of the group. Natsu and Erza walked over to their lockers.

Natsu and Erza had lockers: 81, and 82.

"W-Wha-We locker buddies?" Natsu and Erza asked in unison, they now smirked.

"Hey, I don't really mind if it's you though," said Natsu.

"Me neither."

"So, what do we have for first period?" Gray asked, rolling his eyes.

"Homeroom," answered Natsu.

"Right, and also... It seems Macao-sensei made it out just fine, and we're in his homeroom," Natsu announced.

"What room is it..." Laxus asked, or more like commanded, since there's no question mark there.

"Room 2-F."

* * *

 **Homeroom: 2-F:**

* * *

"OI! YOU GUYS! I'M YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!" Macao shouted with a grin, everyone beamed down at him, excluding Natsu, Gray, and Laxus, whom were messing around on the magic-powered computers.

"Now, let's re-introduce ourselves! My name is Macao Conbolt, call me Macao-sensei, or Sensei!" introduced Macao, he then gestured to the first row to answer.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane Strauss! I'm sure many of you remember me from our old school!"

"Elfman Strauss, and I'm a true MAN! Come to me for advice, if you wanna become a... MAN!"

"Cana Alberona."

After everyone introduced themselves. The wizards of Atsushi High began chatting with each other non-stop.

"Oi, oi. Can you guys please _shut up_ for once?" asked Macao, everyone ignored him. He sweat dropped.

"Sensei! What happened to the other Ten Grand Wizards?" asked Jet curiously.

"You don't wanna know..." answered Macao with a fearful expression. Everyone stopped talking as they looked at Macao with worried expressions, excluding Natsu, Gray, and Laxus of course, they were still fucking around on their magic-powered computers.

"And Gray..." Macao said in a venomous voice as he glared up at Gray. Everyone looked from Macao to Gray. Gray stared back down at Macao with a smirk on his face.

'Yes, Sensei?"

"I heard about what you did during Maou Academy's invasion. I'm very disappointed in you, nor have I ever thought you would do this. From the first time I met you, I thought you were a kind-heart man, you cared for others, you worried about others, you became emotional for others, I thought you would become this academy's future... But you turned out to be a cold-heart demon, a person who doesn't give a single damn about his own peers, and a person who doesn't care about the lives of others. You let Lisanna die, you mocked her death, you _tried_ to kill Mira-chan..." Macao by now was trembling as tears fell down his face.

"Y-You let one of my students die, you let one of your peer's siblings die, you didn't even get angry, you stayed emotionless... And for you... Natsu, you-you-you-you Demon! You didn't help at all, all you did was mess around with Gray, you think life is some game?!"

"Yes."

"You bastard! You really think that life is a game itself?!" Macao asked in anger, he disappeared from view as he reappeared in front of Natsu, he lifted him up by the collar of his uniform.

"Yes. Life is a game. Nothing more." answered Natsu, in a monotone voice. He stared into Macao's glistering eyes. Macao then dropped Natsu as he tched.

"You two.. Get out of my homeroom now, and never show your faces here again... Go to the Chairman's office... NOW!" demanded Macao, Gray and Natsu stood up, their hair foreshadowing their eyes as they walked out of the homeroom. Macao walked down to the board and buried his fist into it.

"DAMMIT!" he let out a yell of anger, pain, sorrow, and agony.

Where Mirajane was sobbing silently, Elfman comforted her.

"Nee-chan... Remember what Lisanna said to me... 'Don't cry'."

"I-I know.. Just that... I can't help but cry, over my beloved sibling's death!" Mirajane said, now crying into Elfman's chest.

"I know how you feel..." whispered Elfman.

* * *

 **Hallways:**

* * *

Natsu and Gray were walking down the hallway, they ascended up the steps of the stairs, their hair still foreshadowing their eyes, they didn't exchange any words with each other. They just stayed silent, until they finally approached the Chairman's office. Natsu knocked.

" _Come in,_ " came Zeref's voice. Natsu glanced at Gray whom nodded his head, Natsu nodded back and opened up the door.

* * *

 **Chairman's Office:**

* * *

"What brings you here, Natsu, Gray?" asked Zeref, he was sitting in his usual chair as he was facing towards Natsu and Gray.

"We were sent here, by Macao," answered Gray, not even bothering to add "-sensei" to the end of Macao's name.

"Haha, I bet he sent you here. Because you didn't help at all when you saw one of your fellow classmates die, huh? And you didn't even bother helping them, you just became emotionless, am I right?" asked Zeref, he smirked.

"H-How'd you know that?!" Gray asked, completely shocked.

"You cannot hide anything from me, besides. Have you heard the rules of Temporary Atsushi High?"

"No, I thought it was the same?" asked Gray.

"Well, it isn't. The rules are: You will only learn magic, and you will have partners, and the partner that you choose, will become a person that will be with you; for the rest of your High School life. Not like a strange relationship, but partnership. So I recommend choosing someone you get along with, and also. You won't be able to live in any houses you bought yourself. You _have_ to live in the dorms, and you have to live with your partner. Be it girl or not. The next isn't really a rule, but a thing I must tell you: We will hold tournaments, every three months, to determine whether you rank up to a certain rank or not. So everyone here is currently F-Rank, and I mean EVERYONE." explained Zeref.

"W-What?! We can't even live in our own houses?! We just bought one like, yesterday!" yelled Gray.

"Yeah! I call bullshit!"

"Well, well. Then might as well sell it, you little pups," replied Zeref with a smirk.

"And also... The title of Ten Grand Wizards no longer exists. The powerhouses will be the Student Council, and the Student Council only! The positions of the Student Council... Determine on the person's intelligence, and strength," Zeref explained.

"Awww? So that means I don't get Wednesdays off? Fuck you!" complained Gray, he flipped off Zeref who chuckled.

"I can't believe you just flipped me off, but that aside. Too bad."

"W-Why you... Then who's currently on the Student Council?!" asked Gray.

"Nobody, and since Macao sent you here earlier, it means I must give you two punishment," Zeref answered with his eyes flashing a shade of crimson.

Natsu and Gray gulped.

"You must pick a partner within fifteen minutes, no complaining, just do what I say. If you don't manage to do that, you're expelled."

Gray and Natsu burst upwards as they sprinted out the door.

"This is your first warning! Get in trouble again, and I'm expelling you two right off the bat!"

" _Now, the council shall rise."_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11:**

* * *

 **This chapter was quite long... Over 6,600 words. I would've made it longer... But, I gotta go to bed and rest up.**

 **I've gotten quite better over the past two days, so I should at least be able to make chapters. :)**

 **I also appreciate the "Get better"(s), puts a smile on my face. :)**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following!**


	12. Crocus: First Phase of the Master Plan

**Author's Note**

 **I'M BACK BITCHES! All better, all fine, all revved up! To write these chapters! :D That should be my new motto... ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ - Let's party and get sick again! (No)**

* * *

 **Facts**

 **Phantom High: The name describes exactly how it is, its Chairman is Jose, one of the Legendary Black Wizards whom graduated from Maou Academy... They're a very fearful enemy with Gajeel and Juvia on their side...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Crocus: First Phase of the Master Plan:**

* * *

 _Find._

 _A._

 _Partner._

 _NOOOOOW!_

 _BITCH RUN!_

 _FUCKING RUN!_

 _NOOOOOW!_

Natsu was shouting these words in his head as he was running through the corridors of Atsushi High, he turned a corner and ran into Erza, the couple fell down onto the ground as Natsu swiftly recovered and picked Erza up, Erza let out a squeal of surprise.

"Natsu?!"

"ERZA! I CHOOSE YOU! BE MY PARTNER!" Natsu shouted as he leaned his face so close to Erza's that their noses were touching. Did I mention that Natsu was carrying Erza bridal style?

"P-Partners...?" asked Erza.

"Yes... Be my partner."

"Fine... I'll be your partner, only if it's you though!"

"Arigato, Erza," thanked Natsu as he rubbed his nose against Erza's making her pout.

"Natsu, we're in the middle of the halls."

"Nani?!" Natsu looked around as people were staring at the couple.

"OOOOOOH! What do we have here?!" came Cana's voice, she came around from the corner with booze in her hand as she smirked mischievously, she began giggling.

" _CANA! NO BOOZE!_ "

"AH SHIT!" shouted Cana in realization, she slammed the booze down onto the ground as it splashed everywhere.

"Come, Erza! We shall go to the Chairman for confirmation!" yelled Natsu as he was still carrying Erza bridal style, he then sprinted towards the Chairman's office.

* * *

 **With Gray:**

* * *

 _Gotta find a partner!~_

 _Gotta find a partner!~_

 _Fuck._

 _A wall._

 ** _CRASH!_**

Gray had ran into a wall as he accidentally broke through it. He shouted multiple curse words before he looked at his surroundings, he paled as he was inside the Girls' Locker Room.

"No panties?" asked Gray, the girls whom were inside the changing room, turned red and began screaming, "PERVERT" or "ECCHI".

They then began throwing stuff at Gray who was dodging it all.

"CALM! THE! HELL! DOWN! YOU CRAZY BIT-BPFOO!"

A shower hose, hit Gray directly in the face as he collapsed onto his back, blood pouring from his nose, due to the shower hose.

"-Ches..."

"Gray, why the heck are you in the Girls' Locker Room?!" yelled Lucy, her face was flushed red.

"I-It w-was an a-accident... O-Okay?" grunted out Gray, he groaned in pain.

"How do you accidentally smash through a wall?!" asked Mirajane.

"Blame it on this immense strength of mine."

"We're just going to blame it on you, and brand you as a pervert."

"You fucking bitches..."

* * *

 **Chairman's Office:**

* * *

"CHAIRMAAAAAN! I FOUND MY PARTNER!"

The door to the Chairman's Office burst open, due to Natsu kicking it open as he walked into the Chairman's Office, a grin on his face; where Erza was still being carried bridal style.

"Natsu, you broke my doors!"

"So what? You're the Chairman! You can just repair it."

"I don't wanna waste any more jewels... And you need to tone down your destruction a bit!"

"Natsu, can you please let me down?" asked Erza.

"No can do, sweetheart."

"W-What did you j-just call me?!"

"Nothing," answered Natsu, chuckling silently. Zeref sweat dropped.

"Well, you found your partner within five minutes, and Gray still hasn't come back with his partner," Zeref sighs as he rubs his chin, "You two are officially partners, you will be in the left-wing's dormitories, you're in room 69. Now, don't have any sexual intercourse, you two."

Natsu and Erza both looked away.

"I-It's not like we're a couple or anything... Baka," Erza said, she glanced at Natsu.

"TSUNDERE!" shouted Zeref. He pointed a finger at the couple.

"I-I'm not a tsundere, you idiot!" retaliated Erza as Natsu ran out of the Chairman's Office, with Erza still in his arms.

"DON'T LIE! YOU ACT COLD AND WARM, BUT COLD MOST OF THE TIMES! _Aaaaand, I just realized I gave them room 69... Meh, fuck it._ "

* * *

 **Oracion High:**

* * *

"This academy is so gloomy," said Angel, she was seated down on a chair as the others were seated around her, the room they sat in consisted of torches that lit up the room, where the walls were painted onyx.

"Hmph, we're still waiting for one more person," Midnight said.

"I can't believe there's only six of us attending Oracion High."

"Agreed."

 **Creak.**

The door is opened up revealing a man there, whom was smirking at the five.

"Welcome, to Oracion High. My name is Brain, I'm the Chairman... Of this academy... Now, we only have one goal, to obtain Nirvana."

"What's... Nirvana?" asked Cobra, curiously. He cocked an eyebrow.

"A weapon of mass destruction, it was made four-centuries ago, as it legends say that it reverts darkness to light, and light to darkness," explained Brain, smirking evilly still.

"What're we going to do with a weapon like that?" asked Racer, smirking.

"True freedom," answered Brain.

"True freedom?" Hoteye asked, "Does it include money?"

"Yes! True freedom, you can get anything you want, even money! All of your greatest desires... Will be answered..."

The five's eyes widened in shock and surprise as they soon recovered, and smirked mischievously.

"We're in."

* * *

 **Angel's High:**

* * *

"I be taking these bitches outta the house,~" sang Zancrow, "FUCK THIS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS ANYWAYS?!"

Zancrow was up on stage, a microphone clutched tightly in his hand as Ultear was standing behind him, a crowd of Angel's High wizards were listening to him.

"Because... It's part of the academy's events..." answered Ultear, she sweat dropped.

"I CALL BULLSHIT!" argued Zancrow, he spun around and glowered at Ultear, whom giggled.

" _Zancrow-sama, keep going! Rap more!_ " an Angel's High wizard yelled.

Zancrow huffed as he spun back around, "They bitch no more, fuck you all!~"

" _I FEEL INSULTED!_ " one of the Angel's High wizards shouted.

"You should be!"

"Zancrow, you mustn't insult the audience," came Bluenote's voice, Zancrow spun around and glared at Bluenote.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you, _not_ to insult the audience," answered Bluenote. He wore Angel's High's uniform as his arms were folded, he looked down at Zancrow.

"Are you looking down on me?" snarled out Zancrow, he walked forwards and tried to imitate Bluenote, but Bluenote was unaffected.

"Yes, I'm looking down on you; but for now, the Chairman is calling for me," answered Bluenote, he turned his back to Zancrow and walked away, he waved; "Also, the Chairman wants to see you later, Ultear."

"About what?"

"You have to see him about calming some motherfuckers down," answered Bluenote, disappearing from sight, Ultear paled.

"Oh god..."

 **Ding.**

"CLASS!" shouted Zancrow, he then disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Sheesh, is he that eager to get away from me?" Ultear asked herself, she tched before walking off the stage and towards the entrance of the academy.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

Natsu and Erza had found their room as they stood, or more like Natsu stood in front of the door; because Erza was still being carried bridal style by him, Erza looked at the room number, before she inwardly screamed.

" _Room 69?!_ " thought Erza.

"Erza, what's wrong? You look like you're about to go insane, and psychopathic or something."

"E-Er... It's nothing!"

"I see, then shall we enter our room? 'Cause, this is where, we're going to spend all of our time together," whispered Natsu. Erza nodded her head in answer, Natsu inwardly chuckled as he opened up the room door.

The room consisted of a bunk-bed and a table in the center of the room, following along with a television near the table, then there was the bathroom; and the kitchen.

"It feels like a house," Natsu said in awe, he walked into the room and shut the door behind him, with his leg. As he walked over to the bunk-bed and gently placed Erza on the bottom bed.

"Natsu, I don't think it was necessary to carry me bridal style all the way here."

"Eh, who cares? I like your warmth, and I love your scent," whispered Natsu. He then flopped down beside Erza on the bottom bed as he let out a deep sigh.

"Natsu, this bed can't fit the two of us on here... And what did I just say?" Erza face palmed at the last part as she sighed.

Natsu buried his face into a pillow while he began laughing, but it was muffled.

"Hememememe..." came Natsu's muffled laugh.

"Shut up!"

Natsu then takes his face out of the pillow as he rests his head on it, he looks at Erza, whom was laying beside him, Natsu smiles at her, she smiles back.

"Erza, are you mad?"

"About what?"

"When Macao-sensei, said all of those things in homeroom... Because they were all true."

"I am indeed mad, Natsu. In fact, I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?" Natsu cocks an eyebrow curiously.

"I can feel your aura, it's something very dark."

"My aura is dark? You can _feel_ my aura? That makes no sense..."

"Of course it doesn't, only a Grand W-I mean, Former Grand Wizard can understand what I meant."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure... When I say, 'Feel your aura' I meant that I could literally feel it, it feels like; despair, and agony. Your aura, that is," explained Erza, she scooted closer to Natsu, whom's eyes were wide in shock.

"Hit the mark, did I?" asked Erza, she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as she pulled him into an embrace, "But... You have me here now. I will always be beside you."

"E-Erza..." muttered Natsu, his eyes beginning to glister with tears, and his body trembling.

" _You have me here now..._ " Erza's words echoed in Natsu's head, " _Right... I do have you... That's why I don't wanna lose you."_.

"Are... You still mad?"

"No, I'm no longer mad... I understand what you did, Natsu," answered Erza, she was now caressing Natsu's hair.

Tears began falling from Natsu's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Erza and sobbed silently into her chest.

"Natsu... It's going to be alright," assured Erza in a whisper as she pecked Natsu on the head, "Because... I... Love you..."

"GAHHHHH!" Natsu sobbed out as his grip tightened on Erza.

" _Natsu, I will destroy this world someday; and you will be there when it happens... All of your friends, dying. All of your loved ones, dying. All of your future, gone,"_ Zeref's voice echoed in Natsu's head.

" _I'M NOT ALLOWING IT! I WILL HAVE A FUTURE, AND... SHE WILL NEVER DIE! EVER!_ " thought Natsu as his tears stopped falling, his grip loosened on Erza as he took his head out of her chest and looked up at her. Erza was smiling down at him... Natsu stared at her... His lips twitching a bit.

"E-Erza.. Will we... Have a future, someday?" asked Natsu, leaning closer to Erza's face. His nose now rubbing against hers.

Erza then leaned her forehead against Natsu's, "Of course... Of course we'll have a future, Natsu. _Our_ future is just up ahead.".

Natsu's mouth curved upwards into a smile as a tiny tear fell from his eye, "I'm... Looking forward to our future."

"I too, look forward to our future together, Natsu."

"Geez, I really am pathetic. Going out of character, and sobbing into your chest..." Natsu muttered, his smile widening, "In order to make up for that, I shall grant you a prize.".

Erza's smile disappeared as her eyes widened when she felt Natsu's lips pressed onto hers, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the kiss.

The couple stayed in their same position for a minute before Natsu pulled back and began gasping for air, where Erza was staring at Natsu in shock.

"Natsu...?"

"Yes, Erza?"

"Did... You just kiss me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Erza smirks mischievously as she leaned in towards Natsu, "Well, looks like I'll have to get my revenge, because of your little 'surprise' attack."

Natsu gained a confused look as Erza placed both of her hands on his cheeks, and leaned in, and pressed her lips against his, for the second time; today.

Natsu inwardly smirks as he deepened the kiss. He put his hand on the back of Erza's head and began caressing her hair.

* * *

 **Gray's Room:**

* * *

Gray was in room 70 as his partner was Lucy, he tsked. He glanced over to her.

"How the hell did I end up being partnered with you?" asked Gray.

"Blame yourself for taking so long, you almost wasted your fifteen minutes, so it was on a whim, so I understand what you did," answered Lucy, she sighed, " _I can't believe I was the only person nearby when his fifteen minutes almost ran out... WHAT'S LOKE GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS; WHEN HE HEARS?!_ ".

"Tsk, if only someone else was nearby, you're weak."

"Oi! And you're the Devil itself! So shut up!" argued Lucy.

"HAWWW?! What'd you just say?! You big-boobed blonde!"

"Excuse me?! Did you just call me, 'Big-boobed blonde'?! Not my fault I have large b-b-breasts!" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah, I just did! And it _is_ your fault! You shouldn't have eaten so much sweets, which fattened up your large jugs of destruction!"

"LARGE JUGS OF DESTRUCTION?! WHAT KIND OF BULLCRAP IS THAT?!"

"MY BULLCRAP!"

Gray and Lucy then butted foreheads as Lucy backed away, and sighed.

"Geez, this is never gonna work out if we're partners," Lucy said, face palming.

"NO DUH!"

"Don't 'NO DUH' me!"

"NO DUH!"

"MOH! HOW FRUSTRATING!" shouted Lucy as she walked over to Gray, " **LUCY KICK!** ".

Lucy kicked Gray in the face as he was sent hurdling towards the wall.

"BPFOOO!"

Gray was buried into the wall as he was twitching, Lucy let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness, I shut him up."

" _HAWWW! ERZA, NATSU! THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!_ " Gray shouted in a muffled voice.

" _GRAY! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PEEKING ON US?!_ " came Natsu's shout as Gray was sent hurdling towards the opposite wall, he was buried in the opposite side of the wall.

"Great! Now we have two enormous holes in our walls, already!" Lucy complained.

" _M-M-Mmmmph... (T-T-That motherfucker...)_ "

Lucy sighed, "Gray, come on. Get yourself out of that position and help me repair the walls.".

" _Mmmmph... (Fiiiine...)_ ".

Gray then yanked himself out of the wall as he summoned a block of ice into his hand.

"Can I?"

"Can I, what?" Lucy asked, half curious, and half cautious.

"Freeze this wall," answered Gray, he poker faced.

"God no!"

"Pf, bitches these days," grumbled Gray as the block of ice disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

 **Unknown Place:**

* * *

In the ocean, there resides an enormous tower, it was black in color, and spiraled up into the Heavens. It was called, the Tower of Heaven, or more precisely as its real name was; Heaven's Academy.

"Jellal! Get your ass over here!" a person yelled, Jellal came around the corner of the tower as he had a bored expression on his face.

"What do you want? Wally?" asked Jellal.

"Why's this academy on water?!"

"Dunno, ask the Chairman."

"Tsk."

"Jellal."

"What, Sho?" asked Jellal.

"What's this academy's true desires? Why are we in the middle of the ocean?! Why is it in the shape of a spiraling tower?!" Sho asked, each question; he took a step forwards.

"This academy's true desires? I thought I already told you, it's to revive Zeref. The one and only Zeref," answered Jellal with a smug look on his face.

"That Legendary Black Wizard?! No way in hell! Once a dead person, always a DEAD PERSON!" Sho said, while shouting the last part, Wally nodded his head in agreement.

"The dead can be brought back, if you wished them too. Just like where people say, 'A person dies if they are killed'."

"OF COURSE A PERSON DIES IF THEY ARE KILLED!" shouted Wally. Summoning a gun in his hand and pointing it at Jellal.

"You dare threaten your friend, your friend that you've _known_ since childhood? How low have you fallen?" asked Jellal, glaring at Wally.

"I haven't fallen, if I did, I will ascend again, just like a Phoenix being reborn. _You_ are the one who has fallen, Jellal!"

" _I_ am the one who has fallen? I've ascended! Once I revive Zeref, I will ascend higher, and will attain... What I've always wished for, with Zeref's power... Nothing is impossible!"

"Shut it, Jellal! The dead _cannot_ be brought back!" argued Sho.

"Ha! The dead _can't_ be brought back? Anything can be brought back! With magic of course," replied Jellal, clenching his hand tightly as he continued glaring at Wally, but then averted his glare to Sho.

"JELLAL! Break out of that fantasy of yours! And focus on the real world! THE DEAD... CANNOT BE BROUGHT BACK! MAGIC OR NOT!" shouted Wally, his finger on the trigger.

"It's funny, you think _you_ can pull that trigger?" asked Jellal.

"Of course I can, _you_ are not the Jellal _I_ know," answered Wally. The trigger slowly being cocked back.

"Tsk. Go ahead, pull it," lured Jellal.

"I forgot to mention something, you can't do anything with that right-arm of yours, can't you?" asked Wally, Jellal stiffened as he extended his left-arm and grabbed his right-arm, which was no longer there, just a lump of skin.

"Tsk, don't ever bring up that topic," snarled out Jellal.

"Ha! You're not the Jellal I know, so... I'm pulling the trigger."

Wally then pulled the trigger.

 **BAM!**

Wally shot a magic bullet out of the gun as it soared towards Jellal at blinding speeds, Jellal's eyes widened before he tilted his body sideways and dodged the bullet.

"You... Dodged a bullet at pointblank range?!" asked Wally.

"The thing that really shocks me... Is that you're able to pull the trigger," replied Jellal, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"The only reason I am able to is because... Of my will, I sense that you are a threat to this world, so I must eradicate you... Even if it _is_ my childhood friend... Even if he's outta his mind," explained Wally, his eyes glistering with tears.

"Leave, now," demanded Jellal, Wally and Sho turned their backs to him as they began walking away, Jellal gritted his teeth and shouted out in anger.

"WHAAAARGH!" Jellal slammed his fist into a wall as it shattered completely, he was breathing heavily out of anger, "I will... Kill that bastard whom took my right-arm, and I will restore my arm. No matter what.".

 _"But, that can wait. First, I have to start my Master Plan._ "

* * *

 **Maou Academy:**

* * *

 **Toot.**

"Jackal, did you just fart?" Mard Geer asked, squinting his eyes at Jackal.

"I'm pretty sure somebody was referring to me," answered Jackal.

"That's new, I'm pretty sure someone would sneeze..." Tempester said, he took out a tissue and began blowing his nose, where the Sensei up in front of the class stopped talking, and gazed at the trio.

"You three, stop talking," the Sensei demanded.

"Fuck off, continue teaching, dip shit," replied Mard Geer while the Sensei stiffened up in fear and faced his back to the class and began writing on the board. He then turned back around to face the class.

"Today, we will be learning about Angels."

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

Natsu was roaming the corridors of Atsushi High as he was scratching the back of his head. He sighed.

"Macao-sensei isn't letting either Gray and I into homeroom... Because of us being monsters," grumbled Natsu in annoyance, where Gray was tapping his foot impatiently and was leaning against a wall.

"All your fault, Flame Brain."

"Who're you calling 'Flame Brain'?!" asked Natsu, glowering at Gray, whom glowered back.

"I'm talking to you, Pinky."

"Ice Dick!"

"Flame Ass!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Princess!"

"CUNT DESTROYER!"

"FLAME FOR BRAINS!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

"HAWWW?!" Natsu and Gray asked in unison as they looked in the direction where the voice came from, it was a woman with long green-hair and purple-eyes.

"Who're you?" asked Gray, curiously.

"My name is Bisca, my last name is none of your concern."

"REALLY?! FIRST NAME?! PEOPLE WILL THINK WE HAVE A SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP OR SOMETHING!"

"What? Everyone here calls everyone else by their first names."

"(Sigh) Forgot that calling people by their first names, became mainstream."

"Bisca, what're you doing in Atsushi High. You look nothing like a High School kid..." Natsu pointed out.

"Ah, well you see. I've come looking for somebody, in the name of Fairy Tail," replied Bisca.

"FAIRY TAIL?!" Gray asked in shock, "That newbie guild that's been rising in power?!"

"Yes, that guild."

"Guild? I've never heard anything of it..." Natsu said, pouting.

"You haven't heard of guilds?!" asked Gray in shock, "No wonder I started calling you 'Flame Ass'."

"Oi!" retaliated Natsu.

"Explain to me then, what guilds are," demanded Natsu, he folded his arms.

"You see, after wizards graduate from their respectful magical academies, there are guilds in the world, that take in wizards. You can think of it like a home, or a job. The guilds get jobs from the Council-"

"Council?! The Student Council?" interrupted Natsu.

"No, dumb fuck, there's a organization called the Magic Council, you can think of them as the government of the Magic World, or Gods of the Magic World," answered Gray.

"What does the Magic Council do? How much power do they possess?" asked Natsu, curiously.

"The Magic Council, possesses all of the power in this world. Wizard Saints are nothing to them, even Saints. The Magic Council has their own arsenal."

"What're they called?"

"They're called; **Blackwing's Army.** "

"How much people does it consist of?" asked Natsu.

"Over a thousand."

"OVER A THOUSAND?!"

Bisca just watched the two, she sighed before walking away.

"How strong are those thousand?"

"Stronger than a Wizard Saint."

"FUCKING CRAAAAZY!"

"I know right? But they're the weakest out of the entire arsenal though..." agreed Gray, Natsu's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"NANIIIII?!"

"THEN W-WAHTER-"

"WHOA! How do you fumble up 'What' that badly?!" asked Gray.

"Bit my tongue," replied Natsu.

"Okaaay... Let's get back on topic, about guilds."

"Okay."

"Guilds receive jobs from the Council, they can either be specifically requesting one person, or any wizard in that guild. Normal people can also make their own requests and deliver it to the Master of the Guild."

"I see..."

 **Ding.**

"That's the fourth bell, time for lunch," Natsu announced, Gray nodded his head in understanding while the two walked side by side to the lunchroom, "Also, since when did you call me 'Flame Ass'?"

"Mah, forget it."

* * *

 **Lunchroom:**

* * *

"Hmm... An onigiri costs ten jewels... Guess I'll have croquettes," Natsu said while he talked to the lunch lady, and bought croquettes.

After Natsu bought his croquettes, he looked around the lunchroom and spotted Erza sitting alone at a table, he smirked as he walked over to her table, but soon stopped walking when he saw Lucy flop down beside Erza, following along with Levy, the Book Worm, Cana the Drunk-wannabe, Mirajane, and Bisca, Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he saw Bisca seat down beside Mirajane.

"What.. .The fuck is that bitch doing?" Natsu muttered, "Why the hell is she eating lunch in a High School? Shouldn't she get back to her guild or whatever?"

"Oi! Flame Brain, come sit with us!" Gray yelled, Natsu looked in the direction where Gray's voice came from.

At the table was Laxus, Gray, Max, Jet, Elfman, and Droy. Natsu walked over to the table.

"Aren't you guys mad at us, for what we did during the invasion? Kinda curious," Natsu said.

"Well, we're pissed for Lisanna, but the past is in the past," replied Max, he gestured Natsu to sit down, which Natsu did as he seated beside Elfman whom kept on punching his arm.

"COME ON! YOU'RE A MAN, AREN'T YOU?!" asked Elfman.

"Yeah," replied Natsu.

"THEN BECOME ONE, BY GETTING RID OF THAT PINK-HAIR!"

Natsu gained tick marks on his head.

"IT ISN'T PINK! IT'S SALMON, AND IT'S MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!" shouted Natsu, completely annoyed. Elfman nodded his head in understanding.

"A true man then, must like pink!"

"SALMON!"

"Sorry, salmon!"

Natsu then rolled up his sleeves as he placed his lunch down on the table, everyone stared curiously at the bandages on his arms.

"Why do you have bandages on your arms?" asked Droy, taking a bite of chicken.

"I have no reason to tell," answered Natsu, Droy shrugged.

"Your secret, not like we wanna know or anything."

"You sound like a tsundere," said Gray with a laugh.

"Do I? Never realized, guess I may be a tsundere after all!" Droy said with pride in his voice as he laughed out loud and took a large bite of the chicken leg that was clutched in his right-hand, where a chicken was in his left-hand.

"Droy, how do you _not_ get fat after eating all that chicken?" Jet asked, taking a bite of potato.

"Haha! You gotta have a super-amazing-built body like mine, if you don't wanna get fat when eating this much chicken!" answered Droy, he gobbled down the chicken leg in his right-hand as he pulled out another.

"Sure, my body is much more bulkier than yours," Laxus said with a smirk as Droy glared at him.

"Shut up! I worked hard for these kind of muscles, where yours is just like.. NATURAL!" argued Droy, completely jealous as he took a bite of chicken, in his left-hand.

"Reason why for these babies, is plain simple; studs like me are naturally gifted with these kind of bodies," explained Laxus, his smirk widening.

"Tsk, whatever."

"MAN! MY BODY IS MUCH MORE BULKIER!" Elfman shouted as he jumped up onto the table, and made everyone spill their food, Elfman's shirt then tore into tiny little shreds as he flexed his muscles.

"LOOK AT THESE PURELY-PERFECT-BUILT, BICEPS! AND THEN MY TRICEPS ARE AS MUSCULAR AS EVER!" Elfman shouted, still flexing while the guys cheered, where the girls stared at Elfman's body. Completely mesmerized by his body. Excluding Erza, she focused her attention on her strawberry cake.

" _YOU GO, ELFMAN! GET THEM LADIES!_ " cheered Macao.

" _GET 'EM! YOU'RE A TRUE MAN!_ " cheered Wakaba.

"Not on my watch!" Laxus said while his uniform tore into shreds, even his pants, but luckily... He was wearing shorts underneath the uniform's pants as he jumped up onto the table and began flexing.

" _OOOOOH?! A FLEXING BATTLE!"_ Macao shouted while he then laughed.

"Now, all we need is the ladies to get dressed into... SWIMSUITS! LEEEEEVY!" shouted Jet and Droy in unison with hearts in their eyes as they bolted upwards and ran towards Levy, whom had a look of surprise on her face.

" _You damn perverts!_ " yelled Lucy.

 **Slam.**

Erza slammed her hand down onto the table, she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"You know what this calls for... THE POOL!"

Erza bolted upwards as she stood up onto the table and got into a pose, she lifted her arm up into the air, a fork held tightly in her hand as she began laughing.

"POOOOL! FUCK YEAAAAAH!" all the guys shouted in unison, excluding Natsu, and Laxus. Where the guys whom shouted it, literally shouted, "FUCK" even the teachers.

"POOOOOOOL!" all the guys, excluding Natsu and Laxus of course, ran out of the doorways that lead into the lunchroom, their shouts were heard in the corridors, where the woman followed on behind them. Natsu, Laxus, and Erza were the ones whom took their time.

 **Ding.**

" _MOOOOOOTHERFUUUUUUUUCKER!_ " came the shouts of all the guys.

 **Click.**

" ** _Enjoy your time at the pool, faggots. Academy is out early today,_** " announced Zeref, the cheers of all the guys were heard.

 **Click.**

"Heh, early-out today," Natsu said with a grin, he walked over to Erza and wrapped his arm around her neck, and pulled her close to him, too close in fact. Their cheeks were touching as their bodies were rubbing against each other.

"Ready, to go to the pool?" asked Natsu. Erza grinned at him.

"Of course I am," she replied. The two then walked away, Natsu's arm still wrapped around Erza's neck, and their bodies still rubbing against each other...

"They forgot about me," Laxus said with a snort, before he followed on behind the couple, "And when did they get so chummy?"

* * *

 **The Pool:**

* * *

The Crocus Pool was crowded... As hell, but luckily; it was an enormous pool, large enough to fit over a million people in it, so it was okay, there were several thousand people there.

"Sugoi! This pool is enormous!" Gray said in awe, the guys nodding their heads furiously in agreement.

"Well, us ladies will go to our changing rooms then," Lucy said with a smile as she and the other girls went to the changing rooms.

"Guess us guys, should do the same," Macao said with a grin, everyone nodded their heads in agreement and followed his lead.

" _Did everyone seriously forget what Macao-sensei said this morning in homeroom?_ " thought Gray, he sweat dropped, " _Fuck it, he's probably mentally retarded anyways._ "

* * *

Natsu, Erza, and Laxus arrived several minutes after the woman and lads went to their respectful changing rooms. Natsu and Erza shrugged, where Laxus walked over to the Men's Changing Room and entered it.

Erza then re-quipped into her swimsuit, where Natsu took off his uniform, he had shorts underneath his uniform too.

"You too?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, Laxus and I always keep shorts on underneath our uniforms," answered Natsu, he grinned as he burnt his uniform.

"Natsu, you do know those uniforms cost a fortune."

"AH SHIT!"

"Sheesh, what am I going to do with you?" asked Erza, she face palmed.

Soon, all the guys came out of the changing room, they ogled Erza.

"WHOOO! That's some swimsuit, and jugs... You got there, ERZA!" Macao said, he had a tiny nosebleed.

"Macao-sensei, you have a nosebleed, god this feels like an anime..." Natsu grumbled the last part, while Macao wiped away the blood.

"Sorry, I slammed my face into the wall earlier, so that's the reason for my bloody nose," apologized Macao.

"I see..."

"Ah, the fuck?! Natsu-san!? Gray-san?!" came Sting's voice, everyone looked in the direction where his voice came from, they saw Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and some other guys, and a girl behind them.

"Sting, why haven't you been to Atsushi High lately?" asked Lucy.

"Heh? That academy? I transferred into Sabertooth High, Rogue and I," answered Sting, a smug look on his face, "We're going to be the strongest academy in the world."

"Dream on, you guys would probably cause another World War," Natsu said with a glare.

"Yeah right, Sabertooth is going to rule the world, and end lots of bad things!" Sting argued.

"Also, who're the other fags behind you?" asked Gray.

"These guys? The large bulky one is Orga Nanagear, the one wearing the mask is Rufus Lore, and the girl here, is a new transfer student, her name is Yukino Agria," introduced Sting.

"Agria? Don't you have the same last name as Sorano?" asked Lucy.

"You guys know my Onee-chan?!"

"Yeah, she's a bombshell," answered Wakaba.

Yukino turned a bit red.

"A b-bombshell?"

"Indeed! But, it's truly a shock that such a beautiful woman like her, would transfer to Oracion High," Macao answered.

"I-I see..."

"Come, we must go. I don't wanna talk to Atsushi High wizards anymore, because we're now enemies," Rogue said with a glare.

"Haha! Come on, Rogue! Don't be so gloomy, these guys are complete utter weaklings anyways, compared to our power. So we'll be taking our leave now, weaklings," Sting said with a cocky look on his face as he and the group walked away.

"Tsk, those bastards calling us WEAK?!" Gray shouted the last part in annoyance. The others had also gained tick marks on their heads.

"F-First Gajeel, now Sting and R-Rogue?" Lucy asked, she let out a sigh, "Everyone is changing one by one."

"Lucy, I'm here for you," assured Loke with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, making her squeal out in surprise.

"Dammit, Loke! Put me down!" demanded Lucy.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Anyways, let's get into the pool now, shall we?" asked Natsu, everyone nodded their heads in agreement, they walked forwards, but Natsu soon stopped, "NANIIII?! WHEN'D THE GIRLS GET OUT OF THE CHANGING ROOMS?!"

The other guys soon stopped walking as they spun around.

"NANIIIII?!"

* * *

A few minutes later...

Everyone had dove into the pool, guys splashing the girls, or the girls splashing the guys, aaaand that sounds wrong on so many levels.

"BWAHAHA! TAKE THIS, TAKE THIS!" Natsu shouted, while laughing as he splashed Erza with water.

"Natsu! How irritating!" Erza yelled with a smile, she too was splashing Natsu with water as they laughed.

* * *

 **Angel's High:**

* * *

"Yes, Chairman?" asked Ultear, she was standing behind the Chairman whom had his chair facing at her. The Chairman had an eye patch over his right-eye, and he had long white-hair, he was obviously one old man.

"Ultear, I need to discuss something with you," the Chairman said with lots of wisdom visible in his voice, Ultear knelt down.

"Yes, what is it that you want to dicuss, Master Hades?"

"I wish to discuss to you about, Zeref..." answered Hades.

Ultear's eyes widened.

"Zeref? Are we finally going to initiate the plan?" asked Ultear.

"Yes, yes. We will initiate the plan, but this is only the first phase of it," replied Hades.

"I see."

* * *

 **The Pool:**

* * *

Everyone was having lots of fun at the pool, because. Who wouldn't?

Soon the ground began rumbling, where the water in the pool began splashing on and about, everyone leaped out of the pool in surprise, the Atsushi High wizards raising their guards up, following along with the Sabertooth High wizards, they looked around cautiously.

Then the ground stopped rumbling, everyone waited a few minutes... Before they lowered their guards.

"Phew, thought it was an attack, but turns out it was just a minor earthquake," Gray said, now at ease.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

The entire pool was blown away, following along with the ground and other innocent bystanders, once the explosion cleared, following along with the smoke, there was an entity in the air, a person wearing a black cloak, with a hood over his head, was smirking down at the Atsushi High and Sabertooth High wizards. The person was standing on a Wyvern, then the person was engulfed in a golden light as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Erza, the smirk still on his face.

Erza stared in shock at the person as everyone got ready to attack, the person's hood was blown off, revealing a certain azure-haired man, it was Jellal, he was smirking at Erza.

"Jellal?" asked Erza.

"Erza... I finally found you," Jellal said with a sadistic expression as he lifted Erza up into the air by her neck.

"AGHH! _What's up with this ridiculous amount of strength?! With just one arm as well!_ " Erza thought in shock.

"ERZAAA!" the Atsushi High wizards shouted in shock, they charged forwards at Jellal whom glared at them, he lifted up his foot.

"Don't interfere," Jellal stated plainly as he stamped his foot onto the ground and a shockwave was sent hurdling at the Atsushi High wizards, the Former Grand Wizards and Natsu dodged it, but the others weren't able to as they slammed into nearby rubble.

"GAH!"

"Tsk," tsked Sting, he charged forwards at Jellal, "DON'T INTERRUPT MY POOL TIME!"

"Interrupt your pool time?" Jellal asked, he dodged a punch from Sting. He then kneed Sting in the gut, making him cough up blood.

" _Strong!_ " Sting thought, he was sent hurdling backwards as he swiftly recovered.

" **Roar of the Holy Dragon!** "

Sting launched a large torrent of holy light towards Jellal whom dropped Erza down onto the ground and stuck out his palm.

" **Barraging Meteorite!** "

A barrage of golden light shot from Jellal's palm as it collided with Sting's breath attack, and easily overpowered it, Sting's eyes widened in shock.

" _A normal attack, overpowered a Dragon's breath attack?_ "

Then the attack collided with Sting's face as he spat out blood and collapsed to his knees.

"Y-You b-bastard..." Sting said, pissed off, he clenched his fist tightly as he glared up at Jellal whom was smirking down at him.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that, can you? I'm only a person with one-arm."

" **Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!** "

"MOOOOO!~ What can I do for your sexy body, Lucy-sama?!~" Taurus asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Shut up, and get Jellal already!"

"Jellal?" asked Taurus, he looked at Jellal, whom was staring at him, his eyes full of cockiness.

"I now know what you mean, moo."

Taurus then charged forwards as he readied his weapon and slammed it down onto the ground, a shockwave was sent at Jellal, whom blocked it with his magic power.

"Mooo?!~ He blocked it with his magic power?!~" Taurus asked in shock, Lucy stared flabbergasted.

" **Purple Flare!** "

Macao sent a purple flare of fire at Jellal, who swiped it away effortlessly, Erza then stood up, coughing as she cocked her fist back and slammed it into Jellal's face. Jellal's eyes widened.

"Erza."

"What do you want?!" asked Erza.

"Your fist hurts," answered Jellal, he moved Erza's fist as he rubbed his cheek, there was a large bruise there, but Jellal didn't pay any heed, he crushed Erza's fist, making her grunt in pain. She glared up at Jellal, who smirked down at her.

Jellal then kneed Erza in the gut, making her cough up blood.

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted in shock, he charged forwards at Jellal, everyone too shocked to do anything as he cocked his fist back.

"You little dip shit, motherfu-"

"Whoa whoa, don't throw so many curse words at the same time," Jellal said with his smirk widening.

"-CKER!" Natsu slammed his fist into Jellal's face, making him spit out blood as Jellal's eyes widened in pain and shock as he was sent flying backwards.

" _Damn! That punch was strong!_ " Jellal thought, he then recovered.

"Hmph, not bad. Newbie," Jellal said, wiping away blood from his mouth, "But, if that's all you got. You're nothing."

"You're pissing me off... Not only did you hurt Erza, you're also mocking me..." snarled out Natsu, he glared at Jellal, Jellal glowered at him, he disliked him a lot.

" **Meteor.** "

Jellal vanished in a golden light as he appeared in front of Natsu, now smirking he attempted to slam his fist into Natsu's face, but Natsu's hand was faster as he caught Jellal's fist, and continued glaring at him.

"That all you got?" asked Natsu, returning Jellal's words right back at him.

"Tsk, this is nothing," answered Jellal, he disappeared and reappeared above Natsu as he slammed his foot down onto Natsu's head, effectively burying it into the ground.

" **Rage... OF THE GODS!** "

Gray interfered by launching a breath attack at Jellal, whom dodged it.

" _If that would've hit me, I surely would have been killed instantly, that Gray... That's not his usual magic... Where'd he learn this kind of magic?_ " thought Jellal.

"Ice Princess, I didn't need your help," Natsu said, now recovered. Gray smirked.

"Trust me, you needed my help a lot."

"No, I seriously. Don't need your help," replied Natsu, now glaring at Gray, who sighed.

"Fine, could you at least take a joke?"

"This isn't a time to be joking, look, everyone is stiff and frozen in place, they aren't even moving."

"The Sabertooth Wizards are just watching, they aren't stiff nor frozen, and Laxus isn't stiff and frozen too, but the others are."

"Whatever," replied Natsu.

* * *

Jellal stared down at the group, he glared at them.

" **Meteor.** "

Jellal disappeared and reappeared above Gray as he slammed his fist down onto his cranium, effectively burying his whole body underground, Jellal then moved onto Natsu as he smashed his foot, right into his abdomen, making Natsu cough slightly, but he was unaffected nonetheless.

"Tsk, not bad, to be able to withstand my kick," Jellal said while he disappeared again, and reappeared beside Erza, whom was keeled down.

Jellal then lifted Erza up bridal style, he smirked at Natsu, whom was glaring at him.

"GIVE ERZA BACK! YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Natsu shouted, he charged forwards and cocked his fist back, black flames beginning to engulf his fist. Jellal continued smirking at him.

"Erza is a sacrifice to the Tower of Heaven. You cannot interfere with this Master Plan."

"Tower of Heaven?! What bullshit! And Master Plan? Don't fuck with me!"

Natsu then approached Jellal as he threw his fist forwards.

" **BLAZING FIST OF THE BLAZE DRAGON KING!** "

Jellal barely dodged the attack as an enormous tornado of black flames erupted from Natsu's fist and eradicated everything within a twenty mile radius.

Soon, the Atsushi High and Sabertooth High wizards began charging at Jellal, he tched.

"We'll meet again, Atsushi, and Sabertooth High wizards, but for now. I must sacrifice Erza to the Tower of Heaven. I hope you can witness the sight."

Jellal then disappeared in a golden light as the Wyvern blocked the path of the Atsushi High and Sabertooth High wizards.

"ERZAAAA! _Don't leave me..._ "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12:**

* * *

 **A beginning of a new arc! The Heaven's Academy arc! Or more specifically; my version of Tower of Heaven.**

 **(This is an important arc.)**

 **Next chapter: Heaven's Domain: Wyvern Swarm.**


	13. Heaven's Domain: Wyvern Swarm

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I've been in Akihabara, since Christmas, I also came back with a sore-throat, and a cold... -_- - God dammit...**

 **Facts**

 **Heaven's Academy: A magical academy that is hardly known throughout the world, it's located in the ocean, its appearance representing that of a spiraling tower. Their wizards strengths are unknown...**

 **EDIT 2/5/16: A response to a lovely review for those who would like to read.**

 **Guest: fuck off making fun of jesus you wank**

 **Akuhei: ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ... LOL! I'll do that when you learn how to capitalize the beginning of a sentence and name, especially punctuation, oh, and don't forget.. GRAMMAR FUCK-TARD! Also, you really think I'll take something seriously when it's a Guest who's flaming/telling me to fuck off? Ha! Get outta here you fucking offended Christian or whatever the hell you are (Gomen to all Christians and other religiousness except this Guest). Your bullshit isn't needed here. Especially about Jesus, and also. You're calling me a waste of masturbation? HAHA! LEARN YOUR FUCKING VOCABULARY DUMBASS! BEFORE SAYING THAT! (ノ ゜Д゜)ノ Probably just a seven-year old who stumbled across FanFiction.**

 **Dunno if that kid was serious or not, still... I'm not taking that back. The offended(?) fucker can just suck his own dick and cum inside his own mouth for all I care. Especially in front of live broadcast.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Heaven's Domain: Wyvern Swarm:**

* * *

 _Wyverns..._

 _Where the hell did Jellal find Wyverns at?_

 _I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!_

"JELLALLLLL!" Natsu shouted out in anger as he charged the Wyvern.

"NATSU! DON'T JUST CHARGE IN!" Lucy shouted, Natsu didn't listen to her as he cocked his fist back, and coated it in black flames.

The Wyvern stared down at Natsu, it then lifted up its leg and stomped down onto Natsu, but Natsu blocked it with the palm of his hand.

"You... You're helping Jellal, so that means you must die, too."

Natsu then threw his fist forwards.

" **RAGING DEMON!** "

An enormous vortex of black flames erupted from Natsu's fist and engulfed the Wyvern whole, after the smoke cleared; the Wyvern had been eradicated, others stared in shock at Natsu's power.

"H-He defeated t-the Wyvern so easily..." Lucy stuttered out, collapsing to her knees.

"M-Monster..." Loke said, he too collapsed to his knees, "It should be impossible to kill Wyverns..."

"Nothing is impossible, if you have power," stated Natsu.

"Power?" asked Macao.

"Yes, power. If you have power, you can make a difference in the world, if you don't have power, you're just mere dirt."

"MAN!" Elfman shouted while running forwards as he ran in front of Natsu, and spread his arms out.

"Elfman, get out of my w-NANIIII?! WHEN'D YOU GET YOUR LIMBS RE-ATTACHED?!"

"NANIIIIII?!" the others asked in unison as their eyes bulged out of their sockets, excluding Mirajane who was giggling, but she soon stopped a serious expression was now on her face.

"Ha! A true man can get his limbs re-attached! LIKE A MAN!" Elfman answered, flexing his muscles.

"Anyways, get out of my way, Elfman. I'm going to bring that bastard Jellal down," Natsu demanded, Elfman sighed while he scratched the back of his head.

"Sheesh, listen to the man for once in your life, don't just chase after him, I've known Jellal for quite some time, and he's a genius, but... Go after your woman! We'll let you go on ahead, where we'll take care of things back here!" Elfman said with a thumbs up as he smiled at Natsu, Natsu grinned at him.

"You are true friends," Natsu said, his grinning widening as he clapped Elfman on the shoulder and ran past him.

"He called us 'Friends'..." Lucy said with a smile.

"Now that's what I call development!" exclaimed Gray, he too smiled.

"For our friend, we must become MANLY enough to take down the enemies!" Elfman announced, people stared at him, confused.

"What enemies?" asked Gray.

"Over there," answered Elfman, turning his back to the group and pointing to the North, in the North, a swarm of Wyverns appeared.

"Oh crap..." Gray said, face palming, Lucy had anime tears streaming down her face.

"Our luuuuck!" Lucy whined.

"Well, this might be my last cigar..." Wakaba said, taking a hit from the cigar, and ashing it. He then exhaled large amounts of smoke.

"Let's do this," Wakaba said with a grin.

"I agree," agreed Macao.

"We're going to take down those Wyverns, and catch up to Natsu!" Mirajane said, her usual smile now on her face as she stuck out her hand, "Everyone agree?"

The Atsushi High wizards grinned as they all outstretched their hands, and placed it on top of one another. Where the Sabertooth High wizards, were watching them. They smirked.

"We'll help you guys out, only this one time; we'll become temporary allies, but once this incident is over, we're going to become enemies again," Sting said, "Time to show that bastard Jellal, how powerful Sabertooth High is!"

"YEAH!" agreed the Sabertooth High wizards as they threw their arms up into the air.

The Atsushi High wizards, grinned at them.

"We're not going to let you tarnish the name of Atsushi High," Mirajane said, "So we're going to show Jellal our power too!"

"HELL YEAH!" agreed the Atsushi High wizards, they took their hands off of one another and began channeling their magic, awaiting the swarm of Wyverns.

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven:**

* * *

In a dark room, resided a large throne as in the center there was a table, chess pieces were on a chessboard, while Jellal entered the room, Erza flopped over his shoulder, he smirked evilly and threw Erza down onto the ground, she laid motionless.

"We're here, my dear Erza," Jellal said, a twisted smile now finding its way onto his face.

Erza groaned as she glared up at Jellal, "You bastard..."

"Haha! You cannot even hit me, nor touch me!" Jellal mocked Erza as he laughed like a maniac.

"You wuss, you drained away my magic! If only if I had my magic, you would've been beaten to a pulp by now!" Erza yelled out, struggling to move her limbs.

"Suuure, like you could beat me to a pulp! I showed you magic! I _taught_ you magic."

"Grr... How long have you been planning this?!"

"Ever since the day I transferred into Atsushi High, my dear Erza," answered Jellal, he knelt down beside Erza as he rubbed her chin, and leaned in close.

"How mad... Would you be, if I took away those who're precious to you?" whispered Jellal.

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill you," Erza snarled out instantly.

"Whoa, scary."

Jellal backed away, the twisted smile had been replaced by an evil smirk as he held up both of his hands in self-defense-like manner.

"Ooooh, no. Erza is going to kill meeee, haha! Simon, help me! Oh wait, he's dead! Hahaha!"

"JELLAL!" Erza shouted, trying to stand, or move, but to no avail, she wasn't able too.

"Is Erza maaad?" mocked Jellal, in a babyish tone.

"You little..."

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

Natsu was running on water, literally as he had a pissed expression on his face, his hands clenched tightly, and balled into fists, he looked up and saw Wyverns soaring above him, he gritted his teeth.

"You're enemies," Natsu said while he jumped up into the air and opened his mouth.

" _A normal breath attack should be enough..._ **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!** "

Natsu unleashed an enormous tornado of flames from his mouth as it soared towards the Wyverns, the breath attack collided with the Wyverns and created a giant explosion in midair, after it cleared, Wyverns were falling down, one by one into the ocean. Natsu grinned.

"Heh, weak."

Natsu then began sprinting at full-speed, if you were to look into another person's eyes, you would just see a tiny blur zoom past you, he was like Jesus' reincarnation, walking on water, running on water, all in the feats of Jesus; but unfortunately... Natsu is an Etherious, which totally ruins the theory of him being Jesus.

Natsu soon stopped in his tracks, because of the ocean water being evaporated into nothing, his eyes widened slightly in surprise; steam blurring his vision, after the steam cleared, there stood Zancrow; smirking arrogantly as he waved at Natsu.

"Yo!"

"Yo! Wait... NANIIIII?!" Natsu shouted, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Kakaka! Your eyes! Kakaka! I can't get enough of it!"

Zancrow soon stopped cackling madly as he took in a deep breath, and then extended his hand up into the air, a molten-flame coating his hand.

"So, shall we see who is stronger? God Slayer, or Dragon Slayer?"

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

The curtains were shut, the room was not bright; where Zeref sat in his chair; hands folded, he gazed at Silver, whom was standing in front of the desk.

"Silver."

"Zeref."

"Oooh? So you found out who I am?" Zeref asked, smirking.

"Of course I found out who you are, if I am confronting you like this." answered Silver; now glaring at Zeref.

Zeref smiled.

"Don't give me such a glare of hatred, you're my one and only assistant," Zeref said in a sarcastic tone.

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice."

"So, why are you glaring at me in such a way of hatred? I don't really understand, honestly," Zeref said with a worried look.

"You hid your identity, and made your own Magical Academy, you even hid your own identity from your assistant, and assistants tend to be the most trustworthy people a boss could have," replied Silver.

"You never know, Silver. The assistant could be a spy, assassin, or even an outlaw."

"I don't care about that, but the true reason why I'm confronting you here and now, is because... What did you do to my... My... SON?!" Silver shouted the last word as he ran forwards and slammed his fist down onto the desk, instantly splitting it into two. Zeref continued sitting down, completely unfazed by the sudden rage.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act clueless now, I know you rigged my son... With... With something dangerous, and life-threatening!"

"Silver, I honestly do _not_ know what you're talking about," Zeref said with a serious expression, Silver's eyes widened in surprise as he backed away, and bowed down.

"Gomen! I thought you were the culprit, since you're the Legendary Black Wizard: Zeref!"

Zeref chuckled.

"Apology accepted, because I think anyone would do the same thing you did."

"Chairman!" Silver said with a smile as he stood up and saluted, "Silver, the one and only trustworthy assistant you will have, is going to stay by your side forever!"

" _That escalated quickly..._ " Zeref thought while sweat-dropping.

"Zeref, I'm going to where Gray is at," Silver said, Zeref nodded his head.

"Go on," Zeref said. Silver then opened up the door and walked out of the office.

* * *

 **The Pool:**

* * *

"RRRRAAAARGH! MAAAAAAN!" Elfman shouted at the top of his lungs as he lunged forwards and slammed his fist into a Wyvern's face, the impact of Elfman's fist sent the Wyvern hurdling down towards the ground, Elfman smirked and laughed in a triumphant way.

"GAHAHA!" Elfman laughed.

The Wyvern then collided with the ground below, shaking it like an earthquake as some of the Atsushi, and Sabertooth High wizards let out yells of surprise, where even some of them fell onto their asses.

"Oi! Watch it, Elfman!" Sting yelled in annoyance as he stood up, and began stretching.

"You aren't a true man if you fell from that impact!" Elfman said, he then landed down onto the ground while the Wyvern stood up.

"Oh shit..." Evergreen muttered, "RUN!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as the Wyvern opened up its mouth, and unleashed a devastating breath attack, everyone dove out of the way in time as the breath attack eradicated anything in its way, leaving a trail of smoke, after the smoke cleared; it revealed to be an enormous crater in the location where the breath attack had struck. Everyone looked at the destruction; flabbergasted.

"Holy shit..." Gray said in awe, and shock.

"H-Ha-Ha... This Wyvern is nothing compared to us Dragon Slayers!" Sting bluffed, he then turned his back to everyone and charged forwards, he cocked his fist back and coated in light.

" **White Dragon's Holy Palm Strike!** "

Sting slammed his palm onto the Wyvern's scales, making it roar out in annoyance as it attempted to move, but couldn't; Sting laughed triumphantly.

"Haha! You cannot move! You are bind by the divine law!" Sting yelled, he then coated both of his fists in light and began barraging the Wyvern, "YAAAARGH! TAKE THIIIIIS!"

Rogue then ran forwards as he disappeared into the shadows, and appeared in front of the Wyvern, he opened his mouth up.

" **Roar of the Shadow Dragon!** "

Rogue unleashed a vortex of shadows from his mouth, while it soared towards the Wyvern, Sting smirked as he jumped off of the Wyvern's scales, and let Rogue's breath attack hit the Wyvern; the Wyvern roared out in pain, where Sting landed next to Rogue. The two nodded their heads at each other.

" **Roar of the White Dragon!** "

" **Roar of the Shadow Dragon!** "

The duo's breath attacks combined together into a Unison Raid, and soared towards the Wyvern which was sprawled out on the ground. The breath attacks collided into the Wyvern's face, making a tremendous explosion as everyone was blown back, excluding Sting and Rogue whom held their ground. After the explosion cleared, it revealed the Wyvern to be very bloodied, and bruised. Its scales littering the ground as blood oozed out. Sting and Rogue yelled out in triumph.

"HELL YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE OUR POWER NOW?!" Sting asked, spinning around so he was now facing the group of Atsushi High wizards. They poker-faced him.

"We can do better!" Lucy yelled, the Atsushi High wizards shouted in agreement. Sting and Rogue smirked.

"Go ahead and do your worst," Rogue said.

ROOOOOOOOOAAAARR!

Resounded a Wyvern's roar, everyone spun around as their eyes widened in shock, and fear. Another swarm of Wyverns were following on behind the first swarm of Wyverns, Gray tsked before cursing under his breath as he then walked forwards, with Elfman, Loke, Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, and Laxus following on behind him. They soon stopped walking as a Wyvern descended down onto the ground in front of them, letting out a loud roar. Gray tsked while he extended his arm up into the air, black marks forming on it.

"Shut it, Trashy Sabertooth High wizards. We're going to show you... How big the gap is in strength."

* * *

With Natsu:

* * *

Natsu and Zancrow were standing in the center of the ocean, literally. Walls of water surrounding them as it extended in a straight line, like a royal pathway. Zancrow smirked at Natsu, Natsu glared at him.

"Hmm? You seem... Pissed?" Zancrow asked with a sneer, his smirk disappearing.

"I'm pissed off alright, because that Jellal bastard, stole someone precious to me," answered Natsu, a black-aura surrounding him.

"Ooooh? A dark aura! Indeed frightening, but can you stand up... TO MINE?!"

A molten-aura began surrounding Zancrow as the debris floated upwards, a pillar of molten shooting up into the Heavens, Natsu squinted his eyes as he increased his aura, a pillar of black-flames shooting up into the Heavens. Natsu and Zancrow both looked up into the sky, it was split in half. Zancrow smirked.

"Well, it seems like a God and a Dragon are going to clash..." Zancrow said, now looking at Natsu who was gazing back at him, "This is going to be a legendary battle indeed... RRRAARRGH!"

Zancrow then charged forwards while Natsu did the same thing, they charged forwards so fast; that they left afterimages of themselves behind, and completely eradicated the ground beneath them; following along with a trail of debris left in their wake.

Natsu and Zancrow appeared in front of each other, swapping blows as each blow completely leveled the ocean, or caused tremors, Zancrow then attempted to roundhouse kick Natsu, but Natsu managed to block it with his hand as he then slammed his palm into Zancrow's jaw, following up with a roundhouse kick, and a uppercut. Zancrow was sent hurdling upwards, but he soon recovered in midair, and unleashed a breath attack. A enormous tornado of molten soared towards Natsu whom countered with his own breath attack, the two attacks clashing against each other, the ground melted underneath the duo's power.

Zancrow began cackling as he saw Natsu leap up into the air, the force of his jump cracking the ground immensely, Natsu then appeared in front of Zancrow who continued cackling, Zancrow then threw his fist forwards as it made contact with Natsu's face, a sickening crack being heard, Natsu was sent crashing down at the ground at blinding speeds, in fact so fast that a sonic boom erupted, due to Natsu breaking the sound barrier, Natsu collided with the ground, where a large crack and crater formed from the power of Zancrow's punch; but Zancrow wasn't done yet; he engulfed his entire body in molten and disappeared, reappearing to have seen him, pierce through Natsu's stomach, he was still cackling madly.

"KAKAKA! **FLAME GOD'S SPIRALING TORNADO!** "

Natsu coughed up piles of blood, a large hole in his stomach as he yelled out in pain.

"AGHHHH!"

Natsu then stood up, still yelling out in pain, he clutched the wound as he coughed up more blood. He then lit the wound on fire; screaming out in pain, and agony. Zancrow stared at him in confusion. The fire soon disappeared as Natsu pulled his hand away from the wound; flesh was there, but a large scar was visible. Zancrow's eyes widened as he saw Natsu disappear and reappear in front of him, he then felt Natsu's fist slam into his face. The power of Natsu's punch throwing Zancrow thousands of miles away, but Zancrow swiftly recovered, and engulfed his entire body in molten, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsu, Natsu's eyes widened while Zancrow attempted to do the same thing as last time, but Natsu was prepared; he dove out of the way so Zancrow collided with the ground instead.

The ground turned into a boiling volcano, the entire ocean completely evaporated as the duo now were standing on molten. Natsu winced in pain; due to him feeling his feet burn, but he soon became used to it. Natsu and Zancrow both looked up into the sky, it was pitch-black, and now divided into four sections. A swarm of Wyverns soaring above them, but they ignored it as they both gazed at each other. The air becoming tense; the ground beginning to shake; their magic power beginning to flare, causing the ground to crack, and lifting up debris; everything is now bending to the will of a God and Dragon...

* * *

 **The Pool:**

* * *

"What is up with the sky?!" Bickslow asked in shock.

"Dunno, but can anyone else feel the tremors?" Gray asked, everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as they had fearful, or shocked expressions on their faces, Gray then spun around so he was facing all of the Atsushi High wizards.

"It's time, for us to do battle. On, to victory against Jellal!" Gray announced, the Atsushi High wizards erupted into loud cheers as they all charged forwards towards the swarm of Wyverns.

* * *

Gray was sprinting as fast as he could, while he approached a Wyvern that was a dozen feet above him, he glared up at the Wyvern, and extended his arm up into the air, a red-mist beginning to spiral around his arm. He then slammed his arm down onto the ground as the ground split; a wall of blood-red ice erupting from the crack, the Wyvern was encased in the ice as it roared out in anger, its roar breaking the ice. Shocking Gray greatly as the Wyvern flew straight at him, aiming for the kill; Gray attempted to block, but Laxus interfered by grabbing the snout of the Wyvern. His hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"Oi, Gray. You're suppose to be the strongest, but was that all a lie?" Laxus asked in disappointment, he then threw the Wyvern hundreds of meters backwards,

"Of course it isn't a lie, idiot," Gray answered, smirking he walked forwards so he was standing side-by-side with Laxus. The two nodded their heads at each other.

"The one who kills the most Wyverns, is the strongest in this academy," Laxus said, Gray nodded his head in agreement.

"Deal."

The duo then charged forwards; leaving dust in their wake as they both cocked their fists back, and slammed it into a Wyvern in unison, the Wyvern went hurdling backwards at blinding-speeds, Gray smirked as he disappeared in a wisp of ice; and reappeared above the Wyvern, he opened up his mouth and unleashed a devastating breath attack, Gray began cackling madly; the Atsushi High and Sabertooth High wizards stopping their fights as they gazed in his direction; a red-aura began surrounding Gray as it began flaring, Gray's cackling becoming madder, his eyes flashing shades of purple; the red-aura then shot up into the skies, now painting the sky red. Gray stopped cackling as he gazed in everyone's directions.

"It is time..." Gray said, but not in his own voice.

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Came Silver's voice, everyone spun around in shock as Silver slammed his foot down onto the ground; making everyone fall onto their buttocks, he then dove down onto the ground too; where Gray opened up his mouth and shot an enormous vortex of blood-red ice, easily a thousand times larger than the landscape itself, everyone yelled out in surprise as the ground began freezing, or got eradicated.

"WHAT'S UP WITH GRAY?!" Cana asked, in shock.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT'S DANGEROUS! HE'S NOT HIMSELF!" Silver answered as the group stood up.

"GOD DAMMIT! GRAY-SAN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Sting shouted, running forwards, following along with Rogue the duo coated their fists in their respectful elements, and attempted to punch Gray, but Gray disappeared and reappeared behind the duo, the duo fell down onto the ground; blood gushing everywhere as they laid motionless.

"STING?! ROGUE?!" Rufus asked in shock, as Orga glared at Gray.

"You little bastard..."Orga snarled out, "Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"

Orga unleashed an enormous beam of black-lightning at Gray whom tilted his head sideways and effortlessly dodged the blow, Orga and the others stared in shock.

" **Humans are so cocky these days...** " 'Gray' said while he lunged forwards and grabbed Orga's face, then smashed it into the ground, Gray then stood up and flipped over Orga's body, his face bloodied, and his nose bent in a strange angle.

"Uuuugh..." Orga groaned out in pain, completely unconscious.

Rufus stared on in shock as his shock was replaced by anger.

" **Memory Ma-** "

" **ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!** " Silver shouted, unleashing an enormous tornado of purple-ice towards 'Gray', 'Gray' sneered as he swiped away the breath attack effortlessly.

'Gray' then collapsed to his knees as he clutched the left-side of his chest, his eyes reverting from purple to normal, repeatedly.

"YOU LITTLE BAS- **Don't interfere Human** -SHUT THE HELL UP- **I said, don't interfere** - _SHIT! THE SEAL IS BECOMING UNDONE!_ " Gray then began yelling out in pain, his entire body glowing a purple color as a loud roar resounded throughout the area.

 **ROOOOOAAAR!**

" **You Humans will all perish; right here; and right now...** " Came a deep-booming voice as an enormous Demon appeared; and Gray collapsed on the ground. Silver ran over to Gray, shouting his name.

"GRAY! GRAAAAY!" Silver ran past the enormous Demon; but the Demon wouldn't let Silver go over to Gray; so the Demon smashed Silver down onto the ground; blood oozing everywhere as the Demon took its foot off of Silver; Silver was bleeding immensely, his arms completely crushed, and squashed into flesh, same with his legs; as he had tears streaming down his face.

"G-Gray..." Silver stuttered out, Gray then stood up, his body shaking as he looked over to Silver, his eyes widening; tears beginning to glister in the corner of his eyes, Gray then ran over to Silver; the Atsushi High wizards completely shocked to the core, where Rufus was shocked to the core too, he had just witnessed a brutal death, where Rufus was unable to move his body; the Atsushi High wizards charged forwards, tears glistering in their eyes; where Laxus didn't move at all, his eyes were close, his arms folded; as he didn't move an inch.

"DAD! DAAAD!" Gray shouted, tears streaming down his face, "H-HOLD ON! I'LL T-TRY TO HEAL YOU!"

"G-Gray... I-It's t-too late..." Silver replied, his eyes getting misty.

"D-DAD! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME, LIKE HOW MOM DID!" Gray shouted.

Silver chuckled, but it didn't go unheard by Gray.

"G-Gray... I-I'm sorry..." Silver smiled as his eyes then became blank, his body motionless as the smile remained on his face.

"DAAAAAD!" Gray shouted, shaking Silver's corpse, tears streaming faster than ever. Gray then spun around, and glared at the Demon, "Y-YOU! KILLED MY FAMILY! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU! AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR KIND! DELIORAAAAAAAA!"

Then the Wyverns descended down onto the ground, surrounding the Atsushi High wizards, and Sabertooth High wizards.

"RAGE OF THE GODS!" Gray attempted to unleash a breath attack, but nothing came out, he clenched his fists in anger, " _DAMMIT! DELIORA WAS CONTROLLING ME ALL ALONG! I'M SORRY; MOM AND DAD! I'm sorry... Ur..._ "

"GOD DAMMIIIIIT!" Gray shouted into the skies.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Heaven's Domain: Dragon's Rampage.**

 **EDIT: The whole chapter was somehow bold when I didn't have the bold font on. -_- Fuck you documents.**


	14. Heaven's Domain: Dragon's Rampage

**Author's Note**

 **Reviews aren't showing up... The number increases, but it doesn't show. :P I can still read it in my notifications though...**

 **Facts**

 **Silver Fullbuster: The father of Gray Fullbuster, and an Ice Devil Slayer; he was recently killed in action.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Heaven's Domain: Dragon's Rampage:**

* * *

 _We're all screwed..._

 _This is the end..._

 _I'm so pathetic..._

 _Mom is dead..._

 _Ur is dead..._

 _And now Dad is dead..._

* * *

 **Nine Years Ago...**

* * *

 _"MOM! MOM!" A eight-year old Gray Fullbuster shouted, he was shaking his mother's corpse, tears falling down his face as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around and saw his Dad._

 _"D-Dad... Mom is... Mom is dying!"_

 _Silver shook his head sideways, tears glistering in the corner of his eyes, "Your mother... She's already gone..."_

 _"W-What? T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

 _"This is reality, and I'm afraid... It is true..." Silver replied, he then pulled Gray into a hug._

 _"N-No... I-It can't be..."_

 ** _ROOOOOAAR!_**

 _Silver and Gray both looked behind themselves, and there stood Deliora; rampaging throughout the town, Gray looked in horror as bodies flew up into the sky. Silver then flopped Gray over his shoulder and began sprinting full-speed._

 _"Gray! We're going to get out of here!"_

 _"W-What about Mom?! We can't leave her to rot here!"_

 _"I'm sorry Gray, but there's no time to turn back, and properly bury your mother's corpse..." Silver replied, Gray began yelling, and protesting._

* * *

 **Six Years Later...**

* * *

 _"I DON'T CARE DAD! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO GO OUT ON MY OWN!" A fourteen-year old Gray shouted, he then kicked the door open, and slammed it shut. His Dad's shouts being heard, but Gray ignored Silver's shouts as he broke out into a sprint._

 _"I'm going to go see Ur!" Gray thought as he ran into a forest, and navigated it like he's been living there for years._

 _When Gray reached the end of the forest, he heard Ur's shout._

 _"LYON! GET AWAY FROM HERE, NOW! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Ur shouted._

 _"NO UR! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND TO DIE! YOU'RE LIKE MY MOTHER!" Lyon protested, Gray's eyes widened as he saw a familiar Demon._

 _"Deliora..." Gray murmured, he clenched his fists tightly, he then charged forwards at Deliora, "DELIORAAAAAA!"_

 _"GRAY?!" Ur asked, her eyes widening as Gray zoomed past her, and implanted his fist into Deliora's face, but Deliora was unaffected as it let out a roar of annoyance; it then slapped Gray as Gray slammed into a tree at blinding-speeds, Ur and Lyon stared in shock._

 _"GRAY!" Lyon shouted, running over to Gray, he shook his body. Gray was bleeding immensely from his head, and other parts of his body. Lyon then felt his pulse, his eyes tearing up, "H-He's... Gone..."_

 _"GRAAAAAY!" Lyon shouted once more, tears streaming down his face, "I'M SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU! BECAUSE I'M THE OLDER PUPIL! I'M ASHAMED OF MYSELF!"_

 _"LYON! IS GRAY OKAY?!" Ur shouted, dodging Deliora's fist, which completely eradicated everything. Ur then ran over to Gray and Lyon._

 _"G-Gray, he's d-dead..." Lyon answered, Ur's eyes widened._

 _"That can't be true, Gray can't be killed that easily," Ur said, not believing a single word Lyon said, so she then moved Lyon aside and felt Gray's pulse, none... Her eyes widened, tears glistering in the corner of her eyes. Tears now falling down her face, she pulled Gray's corpse into a deep embrace, apologizing to him silently._

 _"I'm sorry, Gray."_

 _ **ROOOAAAAR!**_

 _Deliora let out a ferocious roar as it began charging the duo, Lyon's eyes widened as he spun around. Deliora was now in front of the duo, it opened up its mouth, and prepared to shoot a beam, Deliora then fired its beam of destruction, but Ur interfered by creating a wall of ice, which managed to deflect the beam._

 _"Lyon, take Gray's body, and run," Ur commanded, the wall of ice disappearing as she got into a stance. Lyon stared in shock._

 _"UR, NO!" Lyon shouted, he grabbed Ur's shoulder, but Ur pushed him backwards, her magic power increasing immensely._

 _"GO! NOW! TAKE GRAY'S BODY, AND GIVE HIM A PROPER BURIAL!"_

 _"No... I'm not going to do that, because... I'm not leaving you here, alone; to die. We're going back, together," Lyon argued._

 _"GO! NOW! LISTEN TO YOUR MENTOR!" Ur demanded, tears still streaming down her face, where her voice cracked at the last part._

 _"NO!"_

 _"Just go, please... Lyon, I don't want you to die..." Ur said, turning her head around, so she was looking directly at Lyon... She was smiling as her skin cracked._

 _Lyon's voice died out, tears streaming faster than ever; he swore silently and grabbed Gray's corpse, but Deliora wouldn't let him go as it fired a beam, and made a wall of flames, Lyon stopped in his tracks, eyes wide._

 _"Lyon, I promise that you'll be able to get out," Ur promised, still gazing at Lyon, Lyon gazed back at her as Ur looked away, and glared at Deliora._

 _"Goodbye, Lyon, I'm sorry Gray, and I'm sorry... Ultear, I love you all, unto death..._ ** _ICED SHELL!_** _"_

 _"NOOOOO!"_

 _Deliora was then encased in ice as Ur's skin cracked more, she then turned around, to look at Lyon, and Gray's corpse. Still smiling, she then disappeared._

 _"Ur..." Lyon muttered, collapsing to his knees, and dropping Gray's lifeless body, soon Deliora began glowing a purple color. Lyon's eyes widened._

 _"That's not suppose to happen, is it?" Lyon asked himself._

 _Soon Deliora itself, melted into purple liquid as it streamed towards Gray's corpse, the purple liquid flowing into his body, after the purple liquid was finished flowing into Gray's corpse, his eyes burst open. Flashing a shade of purple, then going back to normal..._

 _" **YOU are my vessel... YOU are my blade...** "_

* * *

 **The Present:**

* * *

"Shit, we're surrounded," Wakaba said, Macao nodded his head in agreement.

"This is bad, is this going to be the place I die at?" Macao asked himself, "I'd rather die, by suffocating in enormous breasts."

The Wyverns surrounding the group all let out roars at the same time, where Sting and Rogue were still motionless, their blood still shining in the red-sky. Loke then ran in front of Lucy and spun around, he pulled her into a deep embrace.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Loke apologized, Lucy gained a confused expression on her face.

"Loke, what do you m-"

 **Splash...**

A Wyvern's claw pierced through Loke's heart, blood oozing everywhere as he too coughed up blood, Loke collapsed to his knees, Lucy had a horrified expression on her face as everyone else did too. Loke coughed up more blood as the Wyvern pulled its claw out of Loke's heart, making Loke scream out in pain.

"GAHHHH! L-Lucy! I'm sorry... I wasn't able... To keep our promise," Loke said, smirking slightly as Lucy knelt down, and pulled Loke into a hug.

"L-Loke... You can't die! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE!" Lucy shouted, tears streaming down her face.

" _Celestial Spirit King, please... Please, accept me again... I don't wanna die, for Lucy's sake..._ " Loke thought, tears glistering in the corner of his eyes.

" ** _Are you sure, you can keep your promise?_** "

" _Yes, yes. I'm sure... It's for Lucy's sake..._ "

" ** _Wish accepted..._** "

Loke then began glowing a golden-color, he smiled up at Lucy, "Lucy, I'll be sure to keep our promise."

Lucy gained a surprised look on her face as Loke disappeared, a Golden Celestial Spirit Key, left in the place he recently was at. Lucy's eyes widened as she picked up the key.

" _Loke was a Celestial Spirit all along?_ "

Lucy then smiled as she hugged Loke's key, close to her chest, " _I'll take good care of you, Loke._ "

"LUCY! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SMILING! WE GOTTA DEAL WITH THESE WYVERNS!" Gray shouted, making Lucy jump up in surprise.

"R-Right!"

" **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!** "

A mermaid, wearing a blue-bikini appeared as Aquarius had tick marks on her head, she spun around to glare at Lucy.

"Was there any reason to call me here, girl?!" Aquarius asked, Lucy sweat-dropped.

"W-Well, you see, Aquarius... W-We're kinda... Well, more like... We're in a very, very, very, bad situation..." Lucy answered, laughing nervously.

"Tsk, Wyverns? How annoying," Aquarius said, flipping her hair as she held her pot-thingy, in her hands.

"RRAAAARRRGH!" Letting out an un-girly shout, Aquarius summoned a tsunami, sweeping everyone, and everything away.

"NANIIIIIII?! WHY US TOO?!" Everyone asked in unison as the Wyverns roared in annoyance.

"Tsk, now don't call me again, I have a date with my boyfriend... My _boyfriend_ ," Aquarius said with a smirk as she disappeared in a golden-light.

"NO NEED TO RUB IT IN!" Lucy shouted, still being swept away by the water.

* * *

 **With Zancrow and Natsu:**

* * *

"Before we get started, there's one thing I wanna ask you," Natsu said.

"Hahhhh? What is it?"

"Why are you standing in my way?"

"Because, it's for the First Phase of the Master Plan," answered Zancrow, smirking evilly.

"Master... Plan? I think I heard Jellal say something about that too," Natsu pieced together.

"It's all for Zeref."

Natsu's eyes widened as he gained a ferocious expression, "Don't ever bring that name up, _ever_."

Zancrow sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, he then extended his arm, and pointed two of his fingers up into the air, the clouds beginning to swirl; and the redness being replaced by darkness, Zancrow then slammed his arm down onto the ground as the clouds shot downwards, and smashed down onto Natsu, creating a immense tremor as the sky became void of any clouds. Zancrow snickered, thinking he got Natsu; but once the clouds cleared, it revealed Natsu to be only bruised. Zancrow's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Natsu extend his left-arm, and point his index-fingers; downwards, Natsu then extended his right-arm, and pointed his index-fingers upwards.

Natsu's magic power began rising tremendously, as it was black in color, it began swirling around him; his eyes slanting a bit, before the sky shone a golden color.

"Everything, is bending to my will... I call forth the stars... **DRAGONITE!** "

A hole soon formed in the sky as a enormous vortex of golden-flames was crashing down; it was aiming directly for Zancrow who was flabbergasted; but he soon smirked as he inwardly cackled; the vortex of golden-flames nearing closer; closer; closer; and closer, until it finally impacted onto Zancrow. A hundred-mile radius explosion, erupting from the golden-flames. The ground melting under the immense heat, that the golden-flames radiated, the explosion soon cleared faster than it should've lasted, all due to Zancrow absorbing it; he stood in the same spot, completely unscathed, still smirking as well.

"You are not good enough, to compete with Angel's High's, **Seven Gods of Purgatory** ," Zancrow stated plainly, "Kaka! You'll need at least... A million more years of experience, and training to compete with us!"

"Tsk... Urusai..." Natsu muttered under his breath.

Natsu's magic power began rising again, the ground beginning to crack underneath the pressure; scales began forming on Natsu's skin as his eyes changed colors, from black to red; his nails becoming sharper, and more deadlier; his teeth becoming fangs. Natsu then let out a loud roar, resembling that of a Dragon's; Zancrow covered his ears as he grunted in annoyance, Zancrow and Natsu then charged forwards at the same time; leaving afterimages of themselves behind, the two butted foreheads; the force of their headbutts, creating a large tunnel beneath them, in fact; it was so deep, that you couldn't even see the bottom of it, it was like a bottomless pit. Natsu and Zancrow both fell in as they fought on their way down.

* * *

It was dark in the tunnel, but you could hear the sounds, and feel the shockwaves of Natsu and Zancrow's fists clashing together.

Natsu cocked his fist back and threw it forwards as it hit Zancrow in the gut, making him cough up blood; but Natsu wasn't done yet as he attempted to roundhouse kick Zancrow, but Zancrow managed to block it while he opened his jaw up, and unleashed a breath attack, pointblank at Natsu's face, Natsu managed deflecting the breath attack as he too unleashed his breath attack, but Zancrow wasn't affected by Natsu's flames, he merely smirked. Zancrow then lifted his leg up and slammed it down onto Natsu's cranium, following up with his other leg; slamming into the side of Natsu's ribs, sickening cracks were heard; meaning that several of Natsu's ribs were either shattered, or cracked.

Natsu coughed up blood, while he grunted in pain, he clutched his wounds on instinct as he then cocked his head back, and threw it forwards, Natsu's headbutt hit Zancrow directly in the forehead, launching him several miles backwards as Zancrow crashed into the rocky-wall; but Zancrow didn't stay in that position for too long, after he had crashed into it, he instantly recovered; and delivered a kick to Natsu's shin, making him roar out in pain. Following up with an uppercut, Natsu was sent hurdling upwards, but Zancrow disappeared and reappeared above Natsu as he elbowed him on the cranium, and sent him crashing downwards at blinding-speeds. Zancrow then followed Natsu downwards.

While Zancrow was following Natsu downwards, the sounds of Natsu's body crashing onto hard-stone, was heard. Zancrow inwardly smirked, knowing that they had reached the bottom.

* * *

After the duo had reached the bottom of the tunnel, it was illuminated by shiny crystals, each in different colors; either, blue, red, green, orange, or purple, Zancrow smirked at Natsu whom was slowly getting up, his back bloodied, and his spine most likely shattered. If Natsu were a normal Human, he would've been dead by now; but good thing that his body is durable, and that he's an Etherious.

"Let's try to finish this, once and for all, 'kay?" Zancrow asked, snickering while Natsu glared at him.

"I agree, you snobby bastard."

Zancrow then extended his arm upwards, a black aura spiraling around his arm.

" **Scythe of the Reaper.** "

Natsu smirked as he too extended his arm upwards, a black aura spiraling around his arm.

" **Scythe of the Dragon.** "

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven:**

* * *

"Erza, it seems your friends are having troubles against the Wyverns," Jellal said, a drink held in his hand as he took a sip of it.

"They won't have any trouble, they're strong; and I'm sure that they'll manage to save me," Erza argued.

"Ah, but it seems; that you haven't heard yet..."

"Haven't heard what?"

"Silver has died."

Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"You're wrong! He hasn't died! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying my dear Erza. Why don't I show you some proof?"

"I don't need proof! He's alive! Not dead."

* * *

 **The Pool:**

* * *

After Aquarius's tsunami had disappeared, everyone was soaked; but they had at least got out of the Wyvern situation unscathed nonetheless, but the bad thing was... That the Wyverns were like circling above the entire group, in the skies; and another bad thing was... That Sting and Rogue were still heavily wounded, and are still losing blood; but luckily the others had found out that they were alive, but a strange thing was that... Some of the Wyverns had been evaporated by Aquarius's water, which the others took notice of. They wore confused expressions on their faces.

"Why did some of the Wyverns evaporate from Aquarius's water?" Gray asked.

"Dunno, but we got another problem on our hands here, Deliora..." Macao replied, everyone then looked in the direction where Deliora was at, it was at least several miles away from them, but its enormous figure seemed so close.

"First, we'll take care of these Wyverns, then Deliora is next," Gray said with a pissed-off expression, the others nodded their heads in agreement, "Also, we need some medics to treat Sting and Rogue."

"I'll treat them," Mirajane volunteered as Gray nodded his head in thanking, Mirajane then ran over to Sting and Rogue's unconscious bodies.

"I'll also help treat Sting-sama, and Rogue-sama!" Yukino volunteered, Gray nodded his head in thanks.

"Arigato, um..."

"Yukino Agria," answered Yukino. Gray nodded his head.

"Arigato, Yukino."

"No problem, if I can help out, that's all that matters!" Yukino said with a smile as she too ran over to Sting and Rogue's unconscious bodies.

Gray and the others then spun around as they looked up at the Wyverns in the sky, everyone then leaped up at the Wyverns, their magic power increasing immensely.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Dammit Lucy! Why didn't you use Aquarius earlier?!" Gray demanded.

"Oi! Not my fault, that I just realized that water affects Wyverns!" Lucy argued, folding her arms as all around the group, laid ashes of the Wyverns.

"No, your water didn't affect the Wyverns... These are fakes," Macao observed, touching the ashes of the 'Wyverns'.

"Fakes, what do you mean, Macao-sensei?" Cana asked, holding a bottle of booze in her hand.

"CANA, NO BOOZE!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Cana then slammed the bottle of booze down onto the ground.

"Haha!" Gray laughed, but he soon stopped as he glanced at his father's corpse, everyone knew where he was glancing at, so Wakaba walked over to Gray and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I say, we give Silver a proper burial," Wakaba announced, the others nodded their heads in agreement as everyone walked over to Silver's corpse, where Mirajane and Yukino had just put on the finishing touches for Sting and Rogue's injuries, they then followed on behind everyone else.

Everyone was now surrounding Silver's corpse as Gray knelt down, and closed his father's eyes, tears glistering in the corner of his eyes, Gray looked at Silver's mouth; it was still formed in a smile. Gray smirked as he made a shovel of ice, and began digging his father's grave. It didn't take too long, but Gray took his time; and after he was finished digging out the dirt; the others prepared a coffin as the men lifted Silver's corpse up into the coffin, then they shut the lid of the coffin, and engraved the name: Silver Fullbuster; onto the center of the coffin, and then gently placed it in the grave that Gray had dug.

Gray then began burying the coffin, with the help of the other men at that too; it took them not too long, they then made a stone carving, and on it, was engraved...

 **Here Lies: Silver Fullbuster.**

 **A good father, and a good assistant, and a good man. Was killed in action, trying to reach out to his son.**

Everyone paid their respects to Silver's grave, and after they were done with that. Gray turned around, so he was facing everyone.

"We must, go slaughter Deliora now, to avenge my father..."

The others nodded their heads in agreement as they looked over in the direction where Deliora was at, they glared at the Demon.

* * *

 **Atsushi Junior High:**

* * *

"I heard that the Atsushi High wizards got to get out early," Romeo said, he was walking next to Wendy whom pouted.

"That isn't fair, why do they get to get out early?" Wendy asked.

"Dunno, but I wish we could get out early," answered Romeo.

"I do too, but, Romeo-san. What class do you have next?"

"Ah, I have 'Magical Defenses' next," answered Romeo, "What do you have next?"

"I have 'The Books of Zeref' next," Wendy answered, looking at her schedule.

"Oh, that class?"

"Why? Do you not like it, Romeo-san?"

"No, it isn't like that, just that... We learn lots of creepy things in that class..." Romeo answered while shivering, Wendy laughed nervously.

"Haha... I agree..."

* * *

 **With Natsu and Zancrow:**

* * *

Natsu and Zancrow were having a stare-down, their scythes of molten, or flames clenched tightly in their hands, until Zancrow realized something...

"OI! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A SCYTHE TOO?!"

"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP! MAYBE I WANT ONE TOO!"

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"NO YOU!"

"SCREW IT!" The two shouted in unison as they lunged forwards, leaving afterimages of themselves behind as their scythes clashed, making a loud clanging noise as sparks flared everywhere, lighting the ground on fire.

Natsu and Zancrow's scythes clashed together as each strike, leveled the underground landscape, turning rocky-walls, into flat-surfaced walls, but there was something different with Zancrow's, each of his slashes, carves his face into the walls...

"GOD DAMN! THAT IS JUST DISTURBING!" Natsu shouted while deflecting Zancrow's scythe.

"KAKAKA!"

"DON'T LAUGH ABOUT IT, YOU SADISTIC BLONDE!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING 'SADISTIC'?!"

Zancrow's scythe then grew in size as he swung it downwards, Natsu dodged the scythe as a trail of molten erupted from Zancrow's scythe, it eradicated anything in its way, particles or atoms, and you know what happens when an atom explodes... Explosions occurred one by one, and it was all Zancrow's fault..

"YOU DUMBASS!"

"KAKAKA!"

"I WANT TO FIGHT SERIOUSLY AGAIN!"

"KAKAKA!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Natsu then opened his jaw up as he unleashed a devastating breath attack, instantly calming the explosions, but at the same time, melting the ground and walls, but he didn't pay any heed as he focused his attention on Zancrow whom was still laughing like a maniac, Zancrow then pointed his scythe at Natsu, a purple-aura beginning to surround Zancrow as the debris floated upwards, the melted ground reverting back to ground, following up with the walls.

"Everything is bending to my will... I call forth the Reaper... **Grim Illumination!** "

Zancrow then swung his scythe down on the ground as an enormous vortex of purple-liquid erupted from the ground and soared towards Natsu whom eyes were wide in surprise, Natsu held his scythe in front of himself as he chanted several words, a wall of black-flames formed in front of him, but the purple-liquid easily broke through the wall, and shattered his scythe instantly, Natsu's mouth was agape as the purple-liquid came in contact with him, he roared out in pain. Where Zancrow was still standing in the same spot, several bruises on him, and several cuts on him, but no other major injuries whatsoever.

After the purple-liquid cleared, it revealed Natsu to be down on the ground, very bloodied, and bruises littered his body, following on with cuts, Natsu's blood was oozing everywhere as Zancrow walked forwards, a surprised look on his face, he then approached Natsu and knelt down, he scooped up some of Natsu's blood... It was purple.

"Purple... Blood?"

Zancrow's eyes widened as he saw Natsu's body twitch, Natsu's hand plunged forwards and clenched Zancrow's hands, his hand began crushing Zancrow's, which made Zancrow grunt in pain, but Zancrow manage to free himself from Natsu's grip as he leaped backwards. Zancrow growled in annoyance; summoning his scythe, he threw it at Natsu, but Natsu managed dodging it; shocking Zancrow. Natsu then cocked his fist back as he coated it in black-flames, he threw it forwards; and a stream of black-flames erupted from his fist, and soared towards Zancrow whom took the attack head-on, he coughed up large amounts of blood as several teeth were knocked out, some parts of his skin becoming charred. Zancrow laid down on the ground twitching.

Natsu proceeded to sprint forwards, both of his fists cocked back, and now both of them are coated in black-flames as he approached Zancrow who was still on the ground twitching; once Natsu approached Zancrow, he leaped up into the air, and threw his fists forwards, streams of black-flames erupting from his fists as one hit Zancrow in the stomach, and the other hit Zancrow in the face, making him roar out in pain. Natsu cocked his fist back again, preparing to do the same thing, but Zancrow swiftly recovered as he disappeared in a wisp of molten, and reappeared behind Natsu, a knife held to his throat, preparing to slit it.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, go suck a dick."

"Wow... Fuck you too."

Zancrow then attempted to slit Natsu's throat, but Natsu reversed the direction of the knife as it stabbed Zancrow in the hand.

"Those weren't my last words, and they never will be."

Zancrow sighed as he pulled the knife out of his hand, the wound healing instantly. Zancrow clenched his hand as he stuck out his palm, and pointed it at Natsu. Molten began engulfing his palm, soon it began increasing in size, and the heat it radiated, got hotter.

" **Feel the Inferno...** "

An enormous tornado of molten spewed from Zancrow's palm as it soared towards Natsu who's eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden width of the attack, but Natsu managed to regain his senses; dodging the attack, his body began glowing a orange color, the scales all over his body; beginning to crack a bit, but he paid no heed as he opened his jaw up, and unleashed a breath attack, Zancrow countered with his own breath attack though, Natsu expected it though, so he then disappeared in a trail of smoke as he reappeared in front of Zancrow; he kneed him in the face, a sickening crack was heard, meaning that Zancrow's nose was instantly shattered by Natsu's knee.

Then Natsu grabbed Zancrow's head, and slammed it down onto the cold, hard-ground; Natsu wasn't done yet though, he followed it up by slammed his foot down onto Zancrow's cranium, effectively burying his head into the ground. Natsu's eyes widened as he leaped backwards, he saw Zancrow slowly get up. Zancrow had a furious expression on his face, his usually calm face, had a furious expression on it.

"It seems... We're both very durable..." Zancrow stated, he was gazing at Natsu whom was gazing back at him, the two were very durable; because of how many spells they used, that should've drained them of their magic instantly, or took hits that should've killed them instantly, or received wounds that should've been fatal, but yet, healed instantly.

Zancrow then clenched both of his fists, and disappeared; he reappeared in front of Natsu as he cocked his fist back at blinding speeds, and thrust it forwards, his fist slammed into Natsu's face, blood spilling onto Zancrow's fist as Natsu disappeared, and reappeared buried inside a wall. Natsu attempted to recover, but Zancrow didn't let him recover, so Zancrow slammed his foot down onto the ground, and caused the rubble to float upwards, he then transferred magic power into the rubble, and gave it direct orders to smash into Natsu, the rubble obeyed Zancrow's orders as it smashed into Natsu, blood gushing everywhere once more. The rubble then cleared: revealing Natsu, to have both arms completely crushed, following along with his legs, Natsu groaned in pain, and coughed up blood. While Zancrow began cackling madly.

Natsu twitched a hand, trying to feel... Feel something in his hand, nerves, pain, anything would do, but he couldn't feel anything. His eyes wide in fear, and shock. The scales on his skin; completely shattered into pieces, Natsu only had one option left, to fuel his arms, and legs, with flames. So, he then injected magic into both of his shattered arms, and legs, but it came with a price. Intense pain... Natsu began roaring out in agony, and pain, cold-sweat dripping down his face. Zancrow stopped cackling as he stared at Natsu in confusion. His eyes widened.

Natsu slowly trudged his way out of the wall he was buried in, now grunting in pain. Natsu collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily, due to the intense pain, from earlier; he then stood back up, his legs wobbling, same with his arms too. Zancrow's eyes widened even more... Natsu's arms and legs... Had been turned into flames, his arms became flames, his legs became flames... Natsu then lunged forwards, and implanted his flame-fist into Zancrow's face, Zancrow roared out in agony as his face burnt from the heat of Natsu's punch.

Zancrow stumbled backwards, his hand covering his burnt face. Zancrow roared out in anger as he charged forwards, and coated his entire body in molten, he lunged forwards. and went for the kill on Natsu; but Natsu dodged the attack, by propelling himself backwards with his flames, Natsu then began spinning at insane speeds, a cyclone of black-flames surrounding him, he slammed into Zancrow. Letting out a battle-cry.

" **BLAZING CYCLONE OF THE BLAZE DRAGON KING!** "

Zancrow roared out in pain as he was sent flying backwards, blood gushing from his mouth, and nose, he slammed into a wall, creating a human-shaped crater; but he swiftly recovered and engulfed both of his hands in molten, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsu as he slammed both of his fists into Natsu's cheek, a dome of molten trapping Natsu, where Natsu was screaming in agony, due to the unbearable heat of molten. If Zancrow were any regular **Flame God Slayer** it would've been a dome of black-flames, but Zancrow himself has transcended far above regular **God Slayers** , he has evolved his ability, to unimaginable lengths; but is he the only one...?

Soon, Natsu's screams of agony faded away, Zancrow gained a smirk of triumph, before it disappeared just as fast as it came, slurping noises were heard, his eyes widened; his molten was being eaten... By a mere **Dragon Slayer** , how utter, fucking bullshit, Zancrow's dome of molten then disappeared... Revealing Natsu, to be smirking at him, his stamina boosted, but his wounds weren't healed, but his arms and legs, had turned into half-molten, and half-black-flames.

"Your ass is going to get whooped, Zancrow."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Heaven's Domain: Transcended Dragon**


	15. Heaven's Domain: Transcended Dragon

**Facts**

 **Zancrow: Known as the 'God of Molten', Zancrow has transcended far above God Slayers, thus evolving his flames, to molten.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Heaven's Domain: Transcended Dragon:**

* * *

Natsu was standing in the same spot... The air tense... The ground silent... And the skies roaring... Natsu was breathing in slowly as he exhaled, his breath steaming. Where Zancrow was standing several feet away from him, he too had steamy breath. Natsu broke out in a sadistic smile... As he... _Laughed_.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Zancrow slanted his eyes a bit, cautiously watching Natsu; Natsu continued laughing, his half-molten, and half-flame arms, flaring immensely now as it was fifty-miles in length, and height. Soon, wings of molten began protruding from Natsu's back, he continued laughing... As demon-like horns of molten, began protruding from his head, following up with a scaly-dragon-like tail of molten protruding from his back, scales of molten forming on his skin, his eyes turning red. Then he let out a loud, dragon-like roar. Natsu, now had the appearance of a Dragon God.

 **ROOOOOOOAAAR!**

The fierce power of Natsu's roar, completely shattered the walls of the underground area they were in, and made the ground tremble. Natsu then let out another ferocious roar, but more ferocious, than his previous one...

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARR!**

The entire underground area was blown away, while Zancrow stood in place, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth curving upwards into a sadistic smile.

"So, you've finally attained it... **Ascension!** KAKAKAKA! NOW! LET ME SHOW YOU, WHAT A GOD'S ASCENSION IS LIKE!" Zancrow shouted, cackling like a maniac as his entire body was engulfed in molten. His eyes flashing a shade of orange, before a pillar of molten shot up into the Heavens, and dyed the sky a mixture of black and white, the colors began swirling around in a circle, like the yin and yang.

" **TRANSCEND!** "

Zancrow began growing in size; his muscles becoming bulkier; his hair becoming longer; his attire changing to a black-cloak, and a sword appearing in his hand, and in his other hand. Piles of molten. Then the pillar of molten disappeared, revealing Zancrow to now be seven-foot-eight. His hair reaching down to his ass, and his sword easily towering over Natsu himself.

Natsu growled in annoyance.

" **Come at me...** " Zancrow growled out in a deep booming voice, Natsu then lunged forwards, flapping his wings of molten, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Zancrow in an instant, he cocked back his fist/claw and thrust it forwards, it flashed a shade of red, before disappearing from sight, and reappearing to have slammed into Zancrow's gut, Zancrow's eyes bulged from the speed, and strength of the attack as he was sent flying backwards, millions of miles. Literally.

The force of Natsu's attack, cracked the landscape in the distance, he soon saw a vortex of molten coming straight at him; so he flapped his wings once more, and disappeared in an afterimage, right before the vortex of molten went through his afterimage.

Natsu reappeared several hundred-feet away from his previous position as he flapped his wings strongly, and burst forwards. Going thousands of miles, he saw Zancrow's figure appear in the distant, he opened up his jaw, and unleashed a devastating, immense, and enormous breath attack. In fact, it was so large; that it could put the largest continent on Earth itself, to shame. Zancrow looked at the attack size in shock, but he then gritted his teeth, and stuck his sword out. He cocked it back, and thrust it forwards, his sword piercing through the center of the breath-attack as it split into four, and exploded in four opposite directions.

The sky then roared...

Lightning striking repeatedly...

Rain pouring down...

An unnatural tornado, being thrown down by the Heavens as it formed next to Natsu and Zancrow. Both Natsu and Zancrow looked at the tornado in annoyance; they then swiped it away.

" **It seems, God, is watching our fight...** " Zancrow said. Then the world itself began shaking...

Natsu ignored the shaking though...

He only had one opponent...

Zancrow...

That's all that matters to him...

And to Zancrow...

The two gazed at each other in a stare-off...

They charged forwards...

Their claws and sword clashing together...

As an immense shockwave was felt...

The shockwave was so powerful, that it tore up the ground underneath them, and continued tearing up, and eradicating anything in its path. An island nearby the two fighting, was instantly pulverized from the ferocious shockwave...

Natsu then opened up his mouth, and began speaking...

" **I am the Dragon of Flames... I am the God of Molten... Now, as the Molten Dragon God, I shall pulverize you, and everything that stands in my path... MOLTEN DRAGON GOD'S PURGATORY STOMP!** "

Natsu slammed his claw/foot down onto Zancrow's head, an enormous black magic circle appearing as a enormous tornado of molten, and a mixture of black-flames erupted from the magic circle, and sent Zancrow hurdling down towards the rumbling ground...

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven:**

* * *

"Huh? What's up with this damn ruckus?" Jellal growled out, the Tower of Heaven was shaking madly, things fell off of the table, items fell down onto the ground and shattered, one by one, immense magical power could be felt. Jellal then stood up as he walked over, and looked outside. His eyes widened in shock. What he saw: Was the entire ocean, gone... The ground cracked, and shattered all over. The sky swirling into a yin-yang, and lightning constantly striking the ground, and other nearby objects.

"This magic power..." Erza murmured, she struggled to move, but couldn't. Until... She felt her feet get feeling back, she smirked in triumph, her arms getting their feeling back next as she then stood up, and sprinted towards Jellal whom spun around, with a dazed expression on his face. Erza approached Jellal, her fist cocked back, she threw it forwards as it slammed into Jellal's face, effectively launching him backwards, Jellal smashed into a wall, blood flowing endlessly from his nose, he felt his nose and winced in pain. It was completely shattered from Erza's punch, he growled in annoyance.

Jellal soon recovered, wiping the blood away with a tissue. He tore off his Heaven's Academy uniform as he charged forwards, and cocked his fist back; coating his fist in a golden-light, he threw it forwards, but Erza dodged while Jellal's punch launched a shockwave that tore up the ground. Erza squinted a bit, before she ducked another punch from Jellal, she then swept Jellla's legs from underneath; making him lose balance and collapse onto his ass, Erza used the position advantage as she jumped up into the air, and re-quipped into her **Thunder Empress Armor** , the **Staff of Lightning** clenched tightly in her hand, she pointed it at Jellal as an enormous tornado of blue-lightning erupted from the end of it, Jellal swiftly recovered and coated his leg in golden-light, he then kicked the lightning, and sent it back at Erza who's eyes widened in surprise.

Erza dove out of the way of the lighting as she fired it up at the ceiling, cracks appearing all over the ceiling as it collapse down onto Jellal, Jellal growled in annoyance while sticking out his palm, a beam of golden-light shooting from his palm, and instantly eradicating the collapsed ceiling. Jellal then began glaring at Erza, a expression on his face. Clearly showing hatred for Erza, because of her destroying the precious ceiling of the Tower of Heaven. Due to that, Jellal became angered as he lunged forwards, his entire body coated in a golden-light. He disappeared and reappeared behind Erza, Erza sensed his presence behind her as Jellal threw his fist forwards, but Erza reacted faster. She spun around faster than the eye could blink, and caught Jellal's fist.

Jellal's eyes widened in surprise, from Erza's swift movement. Erza then crushed Jellal's fist; making him grunt in pain as she threw him, and he crashed into a wall, Erza then ran forwards towards Jellal, she swiftly approached him as she leaped up into the air, and extended her legs, she then crashed down onto Jellal leg-first into his stomach, and face. Thus launching him through the wall, but Erza again; wasn't done yet, she then twirled around her **Staff of Lightning** , and pointed it at the flying figure of Jellal. Large amounts of magic power being charged up, an enormous beam of blue-lightning erupted from the edge of the staff, and soared towards Jellal whom looked at the attack in shock, and took it head-on. His skin, and body being fried.

After the lighting cleared, Jellal collapsed to his knees, his skin charred, and his hair jutting upwards as he proceeded to collapse face-first; but he didn't, but instead... He stood up, just as quickly as he collapsed to his knees. He then engulfed himself in a golden-light, and disappeared. Reappearing behind Erza, he cocked his fist back, and threw it at blinding-speeds, Erza wasn't fast enough to react to it as she took the punch full-force to the cheek. She let out a yell of pain, before tumbling backwards. Her **Thunder Empress Armor** , dented because of Jellal's powerful punch. Erza tsked, before switching to her **Purgatory Armor**. Erza then lunged forwards, her sword ready to slice Jellal. Or possibly his balls off...

Erza then approached Jellal as she attempted to slam her sword down onto Jellal's shoulder, but Jellal dodged, and kneed Erza in the gut, making her cough up saliva, he then slammed his fist into Erza's face, following up with him elbowing her on the cranium, making her crash down onto the ground. Jellal then lifted up his foot, attempting to cripple Erza as he slammed it down onto her, but Erza recovered in time to dodge Jellal's foot, the power of Jellal's foot, completely broke through the floor of the Tower of Heaven. Jellal snarled in annoyance as he lunged forwards, and stuck out both of his hands. A barrage of golden-light erupting from his hands, and soaring towards Erza who's eyes widened in surprise, before the barrage hit her dead on...

Until, Jellal's attack bent and missed Erza completely, Erza's look of surprise, was replaced by a triumphant look. Thinking she's lucky that the Earth was still shaking, so it averted the course of Jellal's attack, Erza then lunged forwards, re-quipping into her **Japanese Outfit** she swung both of her swords down onto the floor of the Tower of Heaven. A white-line erupting, and cutting holes into the Tower. Enraging Jellal, he charged forwards, and got into a stance. Symbols being drawn from above, thirteen star symbols as they connected lines.

" **GRAND CHARIOT!** "

* * *

 **The Pool:**

* * *

The group fell onto their asses from the sudden shaking of the Earth, but soon recovered as they rubbed their asses. Looks of confusion on their faces. They looked around, wondering what was the cause of the sudden quake, but they shrugged it off. Guessing it was just a random earthquake.

Gray then extended his arm forwards, and pointed it at Deliora. Everyone got the cue, and charged forwards; their magic power increasing each second as they charged Deliora, the group approached Deliora, their magic power charged as they unleashed all at once. Hitting Deliora square in the face, but that only made it roar in annoyance as it stomped its foot down, creating a tremor that sent some of the Atsushi High wizards flying backwards, where staying behind were the Sabertooth High wizards, because they were watching over Orga, Sting, and Rogue.

Gray ran forwards as he cocked his fist back, an icy-aura coating his fist, while he threw it forwards, an enormous fist of ice erupted from his fist, and soared towards Deliora whom swiped away the attack effortlessly, but then Macao jumped up onto Gray's shoulder, and boosted himself off of it, and summoned purple-flames into his palms as he then landed on top of Deliora's head, Macao slammed both of his palms down on Deliora's head, Deliora being engulfed by purple-flames, roaring out in annoyance. Deliora attempted to swipe Macao off his head, but Macao was faster as he disappeared and reappeared on the ground. Soon, the purple-flames engulfing Deliora disappeared, showing Deliora to be completely unscathed.

Wakaba then ran forwards, his cigar in his mouth, he took in a big-hit and took his cigar out of his mouth, he smirked as he ran up to Deliora, and exhaled smoke all over Deliora's leg, the smoke wrapped around Deliora's leg, preventing it from moving, Wakaba then took another hit, and exhaled more smoke. A fist of smoke forming as it repeatedly punched Deliora in the face, Lucy then took out Loke's key, and swiftly made a contract, then summoned him. When Loke appeared, his appearance was different from his usual. His hair jutted more, and he was wearing a black-suit and tie, Loke smiled at Lucy, she smiled back as Loke ran forwards, his fist being engulfed by a golden-light.

Loke approached Deliora, his fist still engulfed in golden-light. He threw it forwards as it smashed into Deliora's shin, Deliora; roaring out in annoyance, brought its leg up, and attempted to squash Loke, and Wakaba. But the duo swiftly dove out of the way. While after the dive, Loke recovered instantly, and charged forwards, he engulfed his fist once again, in a golden-light as he leaped up into the air, high enough to reach Deliora's face as he then slammed his fist into Deliora's eyeball; Deliora roared out in pain as liquid gushed out from its eye. Gray then ran forwards, and held his fist in his palm, a giant-hammer of ice, appearing above Deliora as Loke jumped away from Deliora, where the hammer of ice, smashed down onto Deliora's head, throwing it down onto the ground.

Deliora swiftly recovered from its fall as it roared so loudly, that the debris and rubble were blown away, a purple magic-circle appearing in front of Deliora's mouth as it roared louder, a purple-beam of destruction erupting from the magic-circle, and soaring towards the group. The group's eyes wide in shock, and surprise as the beam hit them dead-on. An enormous explosion engulfing the area.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Zancrow:**

* * *

Zancrow was sent crashing down at the ground from Natsu's ferocious stomp as he swiftly recovered in midair, Zancrow spat out blood, and tched in annoyance; he then saw Natsu disappear with a single flap of his wings, and reappear in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise, until he felt Natsu's fist, collide with his face, and send him hurdling downwards. Zancrow roared in annoyance, he then slammed down onto the ground at blinding-speeds as an immense shockwave was felt. The shockwave blew away all the debris, and completely shattered the ground, where Zancrow swiftly recovered, and glared up at Natsu. Natsu disappeared again with a flap of his wings, and reappeared in front of Zancrow again, but Zancrow was prepared this time as he cocked his fist back at blinding-speeds, and threw it forwards, faster than the strike of starlight as it struck Natsu in the face.

Natsu was sent flying backwards from the fierce punch, but Zancrow wasn't done yet; he was going to pay Natsu back, for the joke he made out of him. So, Zancrow disappeared in a wisp of molten, and reappeared above Natsu, he slammed his head into Natsu's abdomen, making him cough up blood as Zancrow then bit Natsu's arm, following up with an elbow to the face, making Natsu roar out in pain, Zancrow smirked in triumph as Natsu's body crashed down onto the ground, instead of flying backwards, Zancrow's triumphant smirk didn't last that long though, when he saw Natsu instantly recover, and jump up into the air, and wrap both of his legs around Zancrow's neck, and flip Zancrow over as Zancrow then smashed down onto the ground.

Zancrow coughed up blood; his eyes wide in shock as Natsu flew up into the air, and opened his mouth up; immense magic power gathering to the center of his mouth, he unleashed a devastating breath attack, that was aimed directly at Zancrow. Zancrow looked at the attack with wide-eyes, he then recovered, and grabbed his sword as he thrust it forwards, and instantly dispelled the breath attack, Zancrow growled in annoyance, due to him seeing Natsu disappear with a flap of his wings, sensing Natsu's presence behind himself, Zancrow spun around. Only to see that Natsu wasn't there, his eyes slanting, and a look of confusion on his face, his eyes then widened in realization as he looked up, and felt Natsu's fist smash right into his face, blood gushing everywhere.

Zancrow was buried into the ground, due to the powerful punch. Blood oozing from his mouth, Zancrow spat it all out as he dug himself out of the ground, he then glared at Natsu whom was standing several feet from him, Zancrow readied his sword, and pointed it at Natsu as Natsu readied his fist. The duo's magic power increasing rapidly, that it was inhuman. These two were complete monsters, their magic power, cracked the ground even more, and lifted up the debris, and rubble. Soon, the ground began trembling more as the amount of lightning striking increased, the swirling sky, still swirling into a yin-yang as the two then lunged forwards, Natsu's fist clashed with Zancrow's sword, an immense shockwave being felt.

The shockwave tore through islands once more, and eradicated anything in its path as Natsu and Zancrow continued clashing, dozens of similar shockwaves erupting from the clashing of Natsu's fist, and Zancrow's sword. Zancrow then thrust his sword forwards, so fast, that it disappeared, and reappeared, only to have seen it be caught by Natsu, Zancrow looked on in shock, Natsu then crushed Zancrow's sword, and threw the remaining pieces back at him. Zancrow jumped up into the air, and smirked in triumph, due to him dodging the remaining parts, but Natsu expected him to do that as he disappeared from his spot and reappeared above Zancrow, Zancrow's eyes widening once more as Natsu smashed his foot down onto his stomach, making Zancrow cough up saliva, and a mixture of blood while he slammed down into the ground at blinding-speeds.

Natsu then descended down onto the ground as he smashed his fist down onto the ground, the entire landscape erupting in flames, and the ground splitting in two as walls of molten erupted from the cracks. Where Zancrow was in the middle of it, buried in the ground still. He pulled himself out, and looked at his surroundings, he tsked in annoyance and extended his arm upwards, Natsu saw Zancrow's movements as he flapped his wings, and disappeared in an afterimage, and reappeared in front of Zancrow, he kneed him in the gut, making Zancrow cough up blood as he stumbled backwards. Zancrow growled in annoyance, he opened his jaw up, and unleashed a devastating breath attack, but Natsu countered with his own, which easily overpowered Zancrow's. His eyes wide in shock, at the power of a God, being overpowered by the Dragon God.

Zancrow's hair then foreshadowed his eyes, his mouth moving, but Natsu didn't hear anything he said, his breath attack still travelling towards him. Zancrow swiped it away, without even looking at it, Natsu's eyes widened in shock as Zancrow's eyes were flashing between red, and black, Zancrow looked up at Natsu, and glared. He snarled, his canines getting longer, and sharper, equaling more deadlier as his height grew, his magic power getting darker, and darker, and darker. Zancrow then lunged forwards as he disappeared in several afterimages, his speed had doubled while he appeared in front of Natsu, who's eyes were still wide in shock, Zancrow cocked his fist back at the speed of sound as he threw it faster forwards, faster than a falling star. It smashed into Natsu's face, the ground tearing up beneath the duo as it continued tearing up in the distance, it tore through islands itself...

Natsu roared out in pain as he cocked his fist back, and thrust it forwards, his flames pulsing as his fist smashed into Zancrow's face, throwing Zancrow millions of miles back, but Zancrow swiftly recovered, and wiped blood away from his mouth. Zancrow was going to charge forwards once more, until he saw Natsu appear in front of him, his eyes widened in shock, not once even sensing Natsu move, but yet, Natsu moved without him sensing it one bit, his eyes still wide in shock, Zancrow felt Natsu's fist slam into his gut at the speed of sound, but a billion times more faster, Zancrow coughed up so much blood, that you could make a swimming pool out of it as he roared out in pain, but then felt Natsu's other fist slam into his face at the same speed, he flew backwards as he crashed onto his back, not moving an inch.

Natsu saw that Zancrow wasn't moving as he walked forwards, his molten-wings disappearing, the molten-tail disappearing, following along with the demon-like horns on his head as his arms of flames, and legs of flames disappeared, along with the molten. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden run-out of power as he collapsed to his knees, and finally onto the ground, wounds littering his body as blood poured everywhere, Zancrow was in the same situation, his appearance now normal. Natsu then saw his arms, the bandages still wrapped around them, but he saw something different with the bandages, some of it had turned black, he unwrapped the bandages, and what he saw made his eyes widen... Scales were forming on his arms, he quickly wrapped his arms once again with the bandages, and continued laying down in his own puddle of blood.

Finally... The long-lasting legendary battle was over... The Dragon God had won... Natsu had barely won against Zancrow, one of Angel's High's **Seven God's of Purgatory** , but; that means there are six others who possess enormous-monstrous strength just like him... Angel's High is truly frightening and full of monsters... Will Atsushi High be able to climb to the top? Will they be able to defeat those monsters? They managed themselves against Maou High, but at that time, Maou High wasn't at full-power yet, but are they now? That aside, Natsu; was still laying down on the ground, still in his own pool of blood, which came from all the wounds he received, Zancrow himself, was laying in his own pool of blood. Until Natsu, extended his arm upwards, into the air, lightning still striking constantly all around Natsu and Zancrow, and the rain still pouring as hard as ever. He uttered one word.

"E...rza..."

* * *

 **Unknown Area:**

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, stood Mard Geer, and the Nine Demon Gates, they were outside of a building, that had an emblem on it, looking like two-hammers crossing each other, it was orange in color. An army of Maou High wizards lined up behind them, they then spun around, one by one.

"Welcome, to Tartaros Headquarters, my faithful minions..." Mard Geer announced, the Maou High wizards began cheering loudly.

"Now! Enter on, into Tartaros Headquarters, and in here. We will be discussing battle plans, and on our tactics against Atsushi High! We are yet, to launch our attacks on them! We're already at war with them! So there's no time to fuck around, and be happy! Enter on in!" Mard Geer gave his speech, making the Maou High wizards cheer louder than before as they all ran into Tartaros HQ. After they all filed into Tartaros HQ, Seilah walked over to Mard Geer a questioning look on her face.

"Mard Geer-sama, now?"

"Yes, now is the time, Seilah. Take Keyes with you, and set out immediately," answered Mard Geer, Seilah nodded her head, and spun around to look at Keyes, she gestured him to follow her, which he did as the duo walked away into the distance.

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven:**

* * *

" **GRAND CHARIOT!** "

Stars rained down into the Tower of Heaven as Erza easily dodged them, she disappeared and reappeared above Jellal, who growled and spun around, so quickly that Erza had no time to react as Jellal's fist slammed into her gut, throwing her backwards as Erza saw Jellal slam his palm into her jaw, she coughed up blood, but Erza swiftly recovered as she did a one-eighty and readied her sword, she then thrust her sword forwards, it missed Jellall's stomach by an inch, Erza squinted her eyes a bit as she ducked, a golden-beam went soaring over her head. She glared at Jellal whom glared back at her. Erza then readied both of her swords and charged Jellal, Jellal charged too as he cocked his fist back, and coated it in a golden-light.

The two approached each other, and unleashed their attacks, their attacks clashed together, making holes in the Tower of Heaven, and shattering the entire floor instantly, Jellal roared out in anger as he engulfed himself in a golden-light, and began flying around, he then slammed into Erza's side, making her grunt out in pain while she then spun around and slammed her foot down onto Jellal's head, Jellal coughed up saliva, his eyes wide in surprise while he crashed down onto the ground, the golden-light around him, fading, but Jellal swiftly stood up, and took out a shot from his pocket, he stabbed it into Erza's shoulder, her eyes widening in surprise, and her magic power fading once more, her armor faded away as she glared at Jellal, Jellal merely smirked cockily down at her as he took off his jacket, and placed it on top of Erza's naked body.

"There, there. You have my jacket, but no more magic," Jellal rhymed, the cocky smirk still on his face as he kicked Erza around, "Oops, I let my anger ooze out too much, I mustn't abuse the almighty sacrifice."

"Grr, you damn..."

"Oooh? Erza going to whine now?"

"I'll beat the living hell out of you... Once I get my magic back again..." Threatened Erza, still glaring daggers at Jellal whom began laughing maniacally.

"Go ahead and try."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Heaven's Domain: Awaken, Ice God!**

 **Holy shit, so much action! Pf. XD**

 **We're already close to a hundred-reviews, follows, and favorites! o_O, that was fast... Thanks guys!**


	16. Heaven's Domain: Awaken, Ice God!

**Facts**

 **Natsu Dragneel: The brother of Zeref Dragneel, and a person whom has recently achieved "Transcension" for a Dragon Slayer, and is the first Dragon Slayer in history to ever reach it. He is also known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Heaven's Domain: Awaken, Ice God!**

* * *

After Deliora's beam had struck, an enormous explosion engulfed the area. Screams of pain echoed into the air, and into the dark sky as the explosion cleared, revealing the Atsushi High wizards to be on the ground, bloodied, and wounded heavily, where the Sabertooth High wizards were in the same situation. Everyone was knocked unconscious, except for a certain ice wizard, he lay on the ground groaning in pain as he then stood up. After Gray stood up, he glanced down at his comrades' bodies, he gained a ferocious look on his face as he glared up at Deliora.

"You... You hurt my nakama..." Gray said with his hair foreshadowing his eyes as Deliora began laughing.

" **GAHAHAHA! Nakama? I hurt your nakama? More like killed them! GAHAHAHA! They deserved it, they tried retaliating, and this is what they've received: Punishment.** "

"You haven't punished me yet, and you never will. I will kill you, Deliora. Since all you've done is make my life a living hell!" Gray then extended both of his arms outwards, "I. WANT. POWER. TO KILL DELIORA!"

"I WANT POWER, TO KILL ALL DEMONS! I WANT THE POWER OF THE GODS! I NEED... POWER!" Gray shouted into the sky as the sky brightened up slightly, but then got dark again as snow begun falling from the skies, the temperature dropping immensely as a cyan-aura began surrounding Gray, his magic power increasing immensely, it even made Deliora take a step back in fear. Gray then let out a loud yell as a cylinder of ice erupted, and went straight towards Deliora.

Deliora took another step back as the attack hit it dead-on, making it roar out in pain as it went flying backwards, Gray smirked, while he panted heavily. He has achieved a new power, and a power to kill Demons at that too. The Power of God.

"Hehehe... Time to show you my new power, Deliora!" Gray yelled as he ran forwards towards Deliora as he cocked his fist back, and engulfed it in black-ice as Gray approached Deliora, he threw his fist forwards, a vortex of black-ice erupting from his fist, it soared towards Deliora whom was still on the ground as the attack hit it dead in the face, Deliora began writhing in pain, but Gray wasn't done yet. He jumped up into the air, and opened his jaw up, and unleashed an enormous tornado of black-ice. It soared towards Deliora, aiming for its stomach.

" **Ice Devil God's Bellow!** "

The breath attack collided with Deliora's stomach, tearing through it, a large hole was left there after the breath attack disappeared. Blood oozing everywhere, Deliora roared out in pain, until its life faded away. Gray smirked triumphantly, until it disappeared when he remembered everyone was unconscious, he gained a worried look on his face as he spun around, and ran towards his unconscious comrades' bodies.

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

 _I'm still down on the ground..._

 _Get up..._

 _Move, move my body, obey my command. I am your vessel..._

 _MOVE!_

 _Oh right, I can just use my Demon powers... Tee-hee!_

Natsu had all of these thoughts while he face-palmed at the last part, and activated his demonic powers. Power surging through him, Natsu jumped up onto his feet, and yelled out in triumph. Lightning still striking all around him, or near him. He ignored it, and broke out into a full-on sprint, towards the direction where the Tower of Heaven was; because, it turns out that Natsu was going the wrong way, the entire time...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS GOING THE WRONG WAY, THE WHOOOOOOLE TIME!" Natsu shouted while he tried going faster, but he was already going faster than Mach 20, it seems he couldn't go any faster than that. If only he were in his **Transcended Form** he would've gone much, much faster. More like a trillion times more faster, but Natsu being the person he is. Is a completely lazy-prick, so he thinks that transcending takes up way too much time... Due to Zancrow's display, or maybe he took so much time, just to be dramatic?

Natsu then arrived at the Tower of Heaven in record-time, due to him traveling faster than Mach 20, which is like: 15,345.4 miles, so that means that Natsu was practically going fifteen, or more times faster than the speed of light. Where Natsu then stopped sprinting as he looked up at the Tower of Heaven, a glare on his face.

"This is where Erza is, and where that bastard Jellal is..."

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven:**

* * *

Natsu then jumped into the air as he cocked his fist back, and coated it in black-lava, he threw his fist forwards, letting out a yell while doing so as an enormous vortex of black-lava erupted from his fist, and soared towards the Tower of Heaven. Natsu's eyes widened in shock at seeing black-lava instead of black-flames, he landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Lava...? Oh crap!" Natsu then slammed his foot down onto the ground as a pillar of lava erupted from it, and blew up into the sky, which it interfered with the course of Natsu's previous attack, Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he wiped away cold-sweat from his forehead, he tsked.

"Tsk, I should think about the new powers I've achieved, but that comes later. Erza comes first, and I'll start by entering this tower, and whooping Jellal's ass, maybe I'll accidentally kill him, hah. Like that would happen," Natsu then ran forwards, and entered the Tower of Heaven, his glare still on his face the whole time.

* * *

After Natsu entered the Tower of Heaven, he looked around. A confused expression now replacing his glare as he looked around, he was confused; on where to go, because it was his first time being here, nor even seeing the insides of the Tower of Heaven. He clenched his fists, and growled, and came to a conclusion: _JUST FUCKING BREAK EVERYTHING!_ Was his conclusion. So, Natsu stuck to it, and slammed his fist into a wall as it collapsed with a single punch. Nothing here. He did it again. Nothing here.

Natsu then yelled out in annoyance as he began running through the corridors, and his way to upstairs, or to the next floor, next then began ascending floors until he reached the top of the Tower of Heaven. After he did reach the top of the tower, Natsu came face-to-face with Jellal whom was smirking at him cockily. Jellal was sitting in his seat, Erza drained of her magic, and only wearing his jacket. She was laying on the ground, bruised, and injured. Which made Natsu grind his teeth in anger at the sight of Erza.

Natsu then walked forwards, clenching his fist, he yelled out Erza's name.

"ERZA! I'M HERE NOW! ERZAAAA!"

Erza opened up her eyes, and looked directly in front of her, her eyes widened while she looked at Natsu, Erza then smiled, overflowing with joy, she called Natsu's name.

"Natsu!"

"I'm here now, Erza. So don't worry," assured Natsu while he approached Erza, and knelt down, and pulled her into a hug. Erza moved both of her shaky-arms, and wrapped them around Natsu as they hugged. Clapping was then heard, signaling that Jellal is trying to act like the classical villain that claps dramatically, and gets pwned hard.

Natsu gently placed a kiss onto Erza's forehead as he pulled away, and smiled, "It's okay to be okay, Erza. I'm here now, and I will protect you."

Erza nodded her head in understanding while Natsu pulled away from the hug, and glared at Jellal. Jellal then stood up, and smirked cockily at Natsu, he spread both of his arms out.

"Shall we start the sacrifice then?" Jellal asked, while Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Hell no," answered Natsu while he cocked his fist back, and coated it in black-lava.

"Lava?" Erza asked in shock.

"Lava?" Jellal asked while Natsu disappeared in an afterimage, and reappeared in front of Jellal, who's eyes widened in shock as he felt Natsu's fist slam into his gut, coughing up piles of blood, he stumbled backwards, and collapsed to his knees. Coughing up more blood, Jellal looked up at Natsu with wide-eyes, Natsu disappeared from his spot again as Jellal looked above him, Natsu was above him, his fist cocked back, and coated in black-lava. Natsu slammed his fist into Jellal's face, blood gushing everywhere once more, Jellal lost consciousness instantly.

"It's over," stated Natsu while he kicked Jellal's unconscious body several times, so make sure that he was fully unconscious. Natsu then spun around and smiled at Erza, Erza's smile had disappeared.

"Will he be alright?" Erza asked, worried. Natsu's smile then faded away.

"Will he be alright? Of course not, hahaha! He deserved this punishment," Natsu said the last part with a grimace. Erza then looked down at the ground.

"It pains me to see Jellal like this... He is my childhood friend after all..."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, and shock as he clutched the left-side of his chest.

"It... pains you to see Jellal like this...? WHO CARES?! HE FUCKING KIDNAPPED YOU! HE _TRIED_ TO SACRIFICE, AND KILL YOU! BUT YET, YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT HIM?! AND STILL CLAIM THAT YOU ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS?!" Natsu shouted out in anger, Erza looked up in surprise at Natsu's sudden outbreak.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Natsu! I'm sorry, okay? I like you more than I like Jellal! I _love_ you! Remember that we'll have a future together?" Erza asked. The feelings slowly returning to her limbs.

"Yes, I do remember that we'll have a future together... Tch... I'm... Sorry, Erza. For reacting like that, I love you too," answered Natsu while he walked forwards, and knelt down onto his knees, and outstretched his hand and caressed Erza's cheek as he leaned forwards, and kissed her softly.

Erza passionately returned the kiss as she placed her hands behind Natsu's back, and pulled him closer, she then felt Natsu wrap both of his arms around her waist. Erza inwardly smiled, while Natsu did the same thing... Soon, footsteps were heard as Erza and Natsu, both broke their kiss at the same time, and looked in the direction where the footsteps were coming from. It was Wally, and Sho.

"Sho, Wally!" Erza said. Wally, and Sho; both looked at the couple with smiles.

"Arigato, Natsu," thanked Wally, "For taking down Jellal."

"You're welcome," replied Natsu, he too smiled.

"I'm just glad that Erza's alright, and that Jellal got punched hard, twice at that too," Sho said while he laughed.

"Haha!" Natsu laughed right along with him, while Erza smirked slightly.

"We're going to lock Jellal up in prison, what he did was illegal, and going against the laws," stated Wally as he walked forwards, with a pair of magic-cuffs, he then approached Jellal's unconscious body, and knelt down, and cuffed both of his hands up, Jellal's magic was now sealed. Wally then flopped Jellal's unconconscious body over his shoulder, and gazed at Natsu and Erza, he smiled once more, and nodded his head, and walked away with Sho following on behind him.

Erza was reluctant about Jellal's arrest, and even thought about going after Wally, and Sho, but she shook the thought off and smiled, Natsu was more important to her, she looked at Natsu, Natsu was gazing back at her, her smile still plastered on her face, Erza leaned forwards, she pecked Natsu on the lips.

"I love you, Natsu, and always will."

"I was about to say the same thing..."

Erza's smile widened as she leaned forwards, and initiated the kiss.

* * *

 **The Pool:**

* * *

Gray had set up a camp, a camp for the injured while most of the Atsushi High wizards who had been unconscious, were now up and moving again, the other Atsushi High wizards who haven't regained consciousness, were the heavily injured ones. Where the Sabertooth High wizards, were all unconscious still. Their wounds very grave, the five of them are on Death's Door. Gray sighed as he had the conscious Atsushi High wizards, treat to the Sabertooth High wizards, which they did without any hesitation.

Where Gray was inside of a tent, a desk set up on the inside, on the desk was a piece of paper, and there sat Gray whom was waiting on the piece of paper, it looked like a letter of some sort, but he shook his head violently, and stopped writing as he picked up the piece of paper, and crumbled it, and threw it into the trash. He sighed, before standing up and walking out of the tent, he covered his eyes out of habit, due to him thinking that the sun was going to blind him, but there was no sun, just a giant yin-yang up in the sky, he looked up at the sky, wondering what caused the change, and what caused it; but he shrugged the big question off, and thought that he had better things to do.

"I have no idea how long its been," Gray grumbled under his breath while he walked past a tent, he stopped walking, and entered the tent that he passed, inside was Lucy, who was treating to Yukino, along with Mirajane helping her. Gray smiled at how hard Lucy was trying to save Yukino's life, you could tell that the duo were working hard from their facial expressions, and the way they moved, sweat dripping down their faces from their concentration. Gray exited the tent, deciding it was best not to disturb their work, and possibly ruin it.

After Gray exited the tent, he ran into Elfman who grinned at him, and gave him a double thumbs-up, Gray clicked his teeth, and face-palmed from Elfman's gesture, or in his opinion: a childish gesture. Gray shooed Elfman away whom reluctantly went away, he had tried to say something to Gray, but Gray ignored him, assuming it was going to be the usual: "MAN!" but you could never know, right? But, knowing Elfman. It was pretty obvious, super obvious which discouraged Elfman a lot, or maybe even encouraged him? Since people noticed him, and even remembered his habits.

Gray then continued walking forwards as he ran into Loke, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Loke, _"Didn't he get a hole in himself earlier? Didn't he die earlier? Why is his hair more jutted? Why is he wearing a black-suit and tie now? Still having the usual shitty nerd-glasses, and marriage ring I see..."_

Gray had all of those thoughts at once, until he remembered during Deliora's fight, that Lucy had summoned Loke before, he face-palmed at his stupidity, swearing inwardly at himself about how he couldn't notice, or see him when he stood out so much. He must have been blinded by rage at that time, or sorrow from his father's death. Or maybe both, which is bad for Gray.

"Gray, what's up?" Loke asked, Gray looked up at him.

"Nothing much, just thinking about... That Lucy is dating a Celestial Spirit," Gray answered with a mischievous grin. Loke caught sight of Gray's mischievous grin as he backed away.

"Oh god, you're thinking something mischievous again, aren't you?" Loke asked, cold-sweat dripping down his body.

"Mememe... Maaaaaybeeee~?" Was Gray's reply, Loke then screeched as he disappeared in a golden-light. Gray began laughing, because of Loke's screech, and disappearing. Soon, Gray stopped laughing as his eyes bulged out of his sockets, he saw Natsu and Erza in the distance, Natsu was carrying Erza bridal-style while the couple were smiling, Gray's eyes returned to normal while he too smiled. He walked into nearby tents, and notified the conscious Atsushi High wizards, they all burst out of their tents at once, to see if Gray was telling the truth, and sure enough. He told the truth, Natsu and Erza had arrived at the camp, Erza still being carried bridal-style by Natsu, the group began laughing.

Soon, groaning noises were then heard as Lucy burst out of her tent, tears streaming down her face, and a joyful expression on her face, "EVERYONE! EVERYONE ELSE HAS AWOKEN!"

The group broke out into a fit of cheers, and yells; as the remaining Atsushi, and Sabertooth High wizards walked out of their tents, groaning in pain, or stretching. Gray then asked for the non-heavily injured Atsushi High wizards to help him take down the camp, which they answered 'yes' without any hesitation. After they were finished with that, the Sabertooth High wizards confronted the Atsushi High wizards, but with smiles on their faces. Sting was in the center of the group of Sabertooth High wizards, he was smiling as he stuck out his hand.

"Arigato, Atsushi High wizards. I appreciate you healing, and treating us, but from today, we're enemies."

Natsu put Erza down as he smiled, and outstretched his hand and grabbed Sting's, "You took the words right outta my mouth, we're enemies now."

Sting nodded his head, and broke the handshake as the group of Sabertooth High wizards walked away, they waved goodbye, then disappeared into the distance. Natsu then spun around to face the group.

"Shall we head back?!"

"YEAH!" Answered the Atsushi High wizards, some of the guys wrapped their arms around each other joyfully, and pranced their way back to Atsushi High.

* * *

 **End of Battle:**

 **Lives Lost: 1**

 **Winner: Atsushi High / Sabertooth High**

 **Losers: Heaven's Academy (Specifically Jellal)**

 **Battle Time: 13:41:22**

* * *

The Atsushi High wizards then disappeared into the distance view... As footsteps were then heard...

Seilah and Keyes were here, they arrived seconds before the Atsushi High wizards disappeared.

"There are the Atsushi High wizards, but they aren't our main objective," Seilah muttered underneath her breath, while she turned left, and approached Silver's grave. Keyes smirked, even though it wasn't visible on his face.

"Keyes, do your thing," commanded Seilah.

"Gladly," Keyes replied gladly while he walked up to Silver's grave, and chanted a spell. Soon, the ground underneath them rumbled, and Silver's arm pierced through the ground, like a rising Zombie as he then ascended onto ground, Silver took in a fresh breath, and spun his head around, and gazed at Keyes, and Seilah.

"Is there something you want from me, to go as far as to revive me...?"

"Yes... Join us..."

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

The group had returned to Atsushi High, their arms still wrapped around each other joyfully, the guys were laughing, while the girls were giggling, the group then approached the gates of Atsushi High, they walked through the gate as there, Zeref confronted them. He had a strange look on his face, everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Chairman, is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, worried about Zeref's strange look.

"Where's Silver at?" Asked Zeref, soon the others gained looks of sorrow on their faces, excluding Erza and Natsu whom had looks on confusion on their faces.

"Eh? Silver was here? Gray's old man?!" Natsu asked, Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"He... Died..." Lucy answered, tears now streaming down her face as she covered her face with her hands, and sobbed. Loke appeared as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, and comforted her.

"Silver... Died?" Natsu asked, completely shocked, where Erza was shocked to the core. The others nodded their heads, where Zeref had a look of agony on his face.

"Silver... No..." Zeref clutched the left-side of his chest as he spun his back around to the group, and walked away as fast as possible.

"Oi, Chairman, where're you going?" Asked Gray.

"D-Don't come n-near me!" Answered Zeref while he broke out into a full-on sprint, the group of Atsushi High wizards stared in worry, excluding Natsu whom had a ferocious look on his face.

"S-Should we just head back to our dorms?" Droy asked, the guys and girls both nodded their heads in agreement as everyone went off in their own direction, towards their dormitories.

* * *

 **Middle of Nowhere:**

* * *

Zancrow was still laying down on the ground in pain, his blood everywhere. He then stood up as his wounds were healed, his 'eyes' flashing red, he roared out into the sky as the yin-yang fell down upon him, and slipped into him.

" **GRAHHHHHHH!** " Zancrow's roar, resounded throughout the night-sky as the yin-yang was now finished slipping into him, Zancrow began walking as he felt a presence behind him, he spun around and saw Ultear there, who was smirking at him. Her purple-hair shining in the moonlight, making her more beautiful than she appeared to be.

" **Ultear...** " Growled Zancrow.

"Zancrow, your voice is scary," replied Ultear, walking forwards as Zancrow spun around, and faced her. Ultear's eyes widened in surprise, and shock at the sight of what she saw. Zancrow's right-eye socket was empty, just blood oozing out.

"What happened... To your eye?" Asked Ultear in shock.

" **There's no need to tell you, just give me a damn replacement...** " Zancrow answered, while he stuck out his hand. Awaiting for a new eye.

"Well, you know. I just don't always carry around spare eyes for myself whenever I lose one..." Ultear said, sweat-dropping.

" **Then get one.** "

"How am I suppose to do that?"

" **Kill. Kill until you find a suitable eye for me.** "

"Like killing would be an easy feat, it's hard to hide the murder."

" **Cremate the bodies.** "

"Good idea."

Zancrow smirked as his outstretched hand engulfed into a blackish-redish color, Ultear's eyes widened.

"So you've attained it, huh?"

" **Yes, I've attained it. The Molten of Hell attribute...** "

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

The next day after the battle, the regular group of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were sitting 'round a table, they were outside in public in Crocus, drinking smoothies. Men who became engrossed in Lucy and Erza's beauty, were never able to take their eyes off of them, they swore inwardly at themselves for their eyes being stuck on Lucy and Erza, all they wished for was to drink peacefully, and work peacefully. But beauties just have to come into your life. Luckily, the men were able to take their eyes off of them, due to a lot of willpower.

Natsu then began slurping his smoothie as he blew bubbles into it, Gray snickered and began doing the same thing with his, which greatly annoyed the two girls.

"OI!" Lucy and Erza shouted at the same time, making Natsu and Gray jump up in surprise as they crushed their smoothies by accident, it then flowed out of the crushed bottle, Natsu and Gray looked at their spilled smoothies with looks of remorse, and regret.

"SMOOTHIEEEEE! THEY WERE INNOCENT!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison, collapsing to their knees, anime tears streaming down their faces.

"No they weren't, they were the cause of all of the annoying slurping, and popping," argued Lucy with a mischievous smile on her face. Erza smirked slightly.

"I don't care..." Natsu replied while he got off of his knees and sat back down, following along with Gray whom copied his actions. Soon, Natsu's phone began ringing as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _NATSHUUUUU!~_ "

 **Click.**

Natsu hung up as he placed his phone back down on the table.

"Who was it?"

"Dunno," answered Natsu while whistling, " _That damn Happy, how'd he get my number?!_ "

* * *

 **The Mountains:**

* * *

"H-He hung up," Happy said with tears streaming down his face as his snot was all over his fur, a blanket wrapped around him while a figure sat beside him.

"I see," the figure replied, the figure wore a black-cloak and mask, he also had staffs on his back.

"Ne, you said your name was Mystogan, right?" Happy asked, handing Mystogan the phone back.

"Yeah," answered Mystogan.

"Why are you climbing this mountain by yourself?"

"I'm being asked that, by a cat who's up here himself."

"I guess I don't really have a right to talk..."

"So, how'd a cat like you, climb up a mountain?" Asked Mystogan.

"H-H-Haha, well... You see i-it's a funny s-s-s-s-s-story, I was l-left u-up here... By N-Natsu..." Answered Happy, his teeth chattering like crazy.

"I see." Mystogan replied while he outstretched an arm and lifted Happy up, Happy let out a yell of protest about his blanking falling off, which Mystogan heard as he secured Happy's blanket, Happy purred from a sudden-warmth engulfing him.

"Wanna come with me?" Mystogan asked.

"To find Natsu?" Asked Happy.

"Sure," answered Mystogan.

"G-Guess I-I'll c-come along with you, t-to get off of t-this mountain..."

* * *

 **With Natsu and the Group:**

* * *

The group were now shopping in a mall as Natsu and Erza were hand-in-hand, where Gray and Lucy were fighting again, over a shirt on whether it was cute or not, which Natsu labeled it as ugly. Shocking Lucy greatly, and making Gray laugh out triumphantly. Erza had also labeled it as ugly, shocking Lucy once more while she collapsed to her knees, anime tears streaming down her face, but she soon recovered and followed the group.

The group then entered a clothes shop, Lucy was fawning all over the cute shirts, where Gray unconscious stripped into his boxers inside the store as Erza scolded him largely due to his annoying habit. Natsu just laughed at Gray's stupid-ass habit, where over in the other part of the shop. Lucy was trying on shirts, dresses, or skirts, Natsu suggested she should try on a bikini. Which he pulled out of nowhere, and also a resulting in Erza slapping him across the face. Natsu apologized as he incinerated the bikini, but then Lucy burst out of the changing room, anime tears streaming down her face, she collapsed to her knees, and muttered something about the bikini being a good one.

Lucy then recovered from the lost of a good bikini, and re-entered the changing room, and changed into a red-dress. She walked out of the changing in her dress, Gray gained a nosebleed, not from the sight of Lucy, but from him slamming his face into a wall repeatedly, which... Was Erza's fault, he swore under his breath and glanced at Lucy, he whistled slightly, and complimented on the dress instead of Lucy, whom gained a look of shock on her face. Erza and Natsu lost it completely.

After the loss of Silver, Gray's been handling it well, well... There aren't of course any times when he doesn't think about his dad, or his death; but he's managed to push those thoughts away as he too was now laughing from complimenting the dress, and Lucy's face of shock. Lucy pouted as she walked back into the changing room, and changed into her usual attire, which consisted up of the academy's uniform, she walked out of the changing room, and asked that Erza should do it too, Erza reluctantly agreed, due to the reason that Natsu agreed that she should do it, so Erza picked out an outfit to change into as she walked into the changing room.

She changed into a blue-skirt and a white-shirt, which was really tight on her chest as she walked out of the changing room, Natsu blushed at the sight of her, while Gray and Lucy whistled. Erza smiled, she actually liked doing this sort of stuff, which was something that she discovered today. Erza then walked back into the changing room, and changed back into her usual attire. She then walked out of the changing room, and suggested that they should visit a cafe or a cake shop. The others sweat dropped at the suggestion of the cake shop, so they chose the cafe, making Erza swear under her breath, she said to herself, that she should've just gave them the option of the cake shop.

So, the group exited the clothes store, and went on their way to the Mall's Cafe, which was several floors beneath them, since Crocus was such a large city, the mall was enormous, and there's a high chance of meeting one of your classmates there due to the immense size of Atsushi High, the group had walked past Jet and Droy, whom were fawning over Levy. They stopped their argument over on who's getting Levy, and stared at the group of four. They smirked, thinking it was a double-date, and that Lucy was cheating on Loke, but Loke can practically tell what Lucy's doing in the Spirit World. So, he was fine with it, just as long as Gray doesn't touch _his_ Lucy.

The group approached the escalator as they got on the steps, and rode their way down, they chatted on the way down the escalator as Lucy giggled at some of Gray's jokes, some of them involving Natsu, or Elfman. Natsu protested at Gray's jokes of him, because they were mostly about him being a "Flame Brain" or "Flame Ass" or "Flame Princess". The escalator then reached the bottom as the group stepped off of the step, and proceeded to the next escalator which brought them down to the first floor, because the Mall's Cafe was on the first floor, which was quite annoying, Gray suggested that they should make a cafe on every floor, but Lucy argued that it would cost too much money for the mall. Gray lost that argument.

The group walked on the second floor, searching for the escalator, making Gray complain; about why the hell didn't they put an escalator next to the other escalator, and other stuff. Gray complains a lot sometimes, is one thing that Lucy pointed out, she sweat-dropped, then saw that the group stopped walking. She gained a look of confusion on her face, until she saw why... There stood Gajeel, Juvia, and two other guys the group didn't recognize. Lucy's eyes widened as she pushed Gray out of the way.

"Gajeel, why are you here?!" Lucy demanded, Gajeel sneered at Lucy.

"Why am I here, you ask? I'm here, because I have my own freewill to go wherever I wanna go, that's why," answered Gajeel, while Juvia gained hearts in her eyes at the sight of Gray.

"AHHHH!~ GRAY-SAMAAAAA!~" Juvia then lunged forwards, but was blocked back by Gajeel's arm.

"Why'd she even go with Gajeel if she wanted to see Gray so much?" Grumbled Lucy. Natsu then pushed Lucy out of the way, making her yell out in surprise as Natsu stood in front of Gajeel.

"What're you doing here for, Dark King?" Asked Natsu.

"Pretty obvious ain't it? I came here to plan my plans," answered Gajeel.

"So, let me guess. You're planning on doing stuff? Like, dirty stuff?" Natsu asked.

"Gehehe, that's one of 'em. I'm planning for an all-out battle, it's going to be called: The Dark King's Asylum," Gajeel answered smirking.

"The Dark King's Asylum? What's that? Are you going to place people in asylums or something?" Gray asked, snorting.

"No you retard, I'm... Going to start an all-out war, and prove my strength. You guys aren't going to interfere," replied Gajeel, now glaring at Gray.

"OI! I'M NOT A RETARD!" Protested Gray. Gajeel merely tsked him.

"Start an all-out war with who? Better not be us, we already have one asshole to take care of," Natsu said.

"Trust me, it's not you guys," Juvia said.

"Then who is it?" Asked Erza.

Gajeel snickered, his smirk widening.

"The academy that placed third in Angel's Domain every year, and the third strongest magical-academy in the world: Oracion High."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 16:**

* * *

 **An ending to this arc! Gray has gained some new powers as well, and Silver has been resurrected by Tartaros, and Happy is now traveling with Mystogan! Jellal was also arrested! Haha... And now... Gajeel is going to initiate a war with Oracion High?!**


	17. Prelude to War

**Facts**

 **Oracion High: The world's third-strongest magical-academy, it possesses only six people, but they mustn't be underestimated... Rumors say, that their powers can split the world itself in half...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Prelude to War:**

* * *

Gray, Erza, and Lucy all choked on their saliva at the same time as Gray was the first to recover, his eyes were wide in fear, and shock.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gray shouted, Gajeel's smirk vanished as he now wore a serious expression on his face.

"No, I am not crazy, Gray. I'm serious about this," answered Gajeel. Juvia nodded her head in agreement.

"YOU CAN DIE! YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH THE TOP THREE MAGICAL ACADEMIES IN THE WORLD! NO MATTER WHAT! WE _VOWED_ NOT TO!" Gray shouted once more, citizens walking by stared at him weirdly.

"Ah, but I fought with Zancrow though, during the Heaven's Academy incident," confessed Natsu.

"Shut the fuck up, you're a different matter," replied Gray instantly, not even sparing a glance at Natsu, where Erza and Lucy stared at him with wide-eyes. Natsu merely shrugged.

"Ah, Natsu. You fought against Zancrow? Did you lose?" Gajeel asked.

"No, I won," answered Natsu, everyone's eyes widened after Natsu's statement.

"NANI?!"

"Yeah, no kidding. I won against him, but I don't know if he was trying or not, since there're rumors about Oracion High's wizards being able to split the Earth itself in half," explained Natsu. The others nodded their heads in agreement at his explanation, "Besides, how would they even know if they could split the Earth in half?"

"Because, its been done," answered Gray with a grim expression on his face. Natsu stared at him, his eyes widening slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked.

"There are legends about the **Seven Gods of Purgatory** to have split the Earth into four pieces, scientists investigated it, and it..."

"Well?" Pressured Natsu.

"It was true..." Finished Gray, "But nobody has any idea on _why_ and what their _reason_ was for the incident."

"Jeez, the **Seven Gods of Purgatory** are really crazy-ass people, Zancrow is insane too, it was his fault that the sky was divided, aaaand possibly mine too..." Natsu said with a snort.

"So _that_ was the cause..." Gray said face-palming.

"And also his fault that the whole Earth was rumbling, aaaaaand possibly mine too..." Finished Natsu.

"What do you mean by that? I thought it was only rumbling in our area?" Erza asked, Gajeel nodded his head in agreement.

"No, in fact. It was shaking the entire world," answered Natsu, pointing to a nearby television, and on there was breaking news.

" _Yesterday's world-wide earthquake, caused immense damage to buildings in other countries, and other continents, and especially to continents that don't have earthquake protection, nor monitors,_ " one of the newsmen announced on the television.

"Damn... Terrible things have been happening left and right..." Gray said with a grim look on his face, the others nodded their heads in agreement, excluding for the two guys behind Gajeel and Juvia.

"Anyways... Gajeel, who're the other guys behind you?" Asked Lucy.

"Gehe, ever heard of the Element Four?" Asked Gajeel, Lucy nodded her head; answering Gajeel's question.

"Well, these two guys here, are part of the Element Four, and my lackeys," said Gajeel, answering Lucy's previous question. The others oohed.

"This one right here, trying to be a fancy guy, is Sol of the Element Four, or Earth, or whatever the hell you wanna refer him to, and this emo-looking dude is Totomaru, he specializes in flames," explained Gajeel, where Natsu slanted his eyes at the part where Totomaru specialized in flames.

"So, how strong are your flames?" Asked Natsu, smirking evilly.

"That doesn't matter, it only matters when I feel the need to tell you," answered Totomaru with an emotionless expression, Natsu pouted.

"You're not any fun, I have no idea why Gajeel keeps you around," Natsu said, his cheeks puffed up.

"And I have no idea why, you were born with pink-hair, the curse of God maybe?" Totomaru mocked with a evil smirk, Natsu gained tick marks on his head as he outstretched his hand, and flicked Totomaru in the forehead, Totomaru went flying across the mall as he was buried in a wall. The others stared shocked at the power of Natsu's flick.

"Non non! You sure got some power to your flick, non!" Sol said while wobbling around, Gajeel then backhanded Sol.

"Urusai," commanded Gajeel while Sol collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Err..." Erred Gray at the sight of Gajeel hitting his own comrade without any hesitation.

"What? Got a problem?" Gajeel asked.

"No," Gray answered instantly.

"Good."

Gajeel and his group of lackeys, excluding Juvia because she wasn't a lackey. Walked away, Sol was flopped over Gajeel's shoulder, where Totomaru was running towards them in the distance. The group then disappeared into the distance.

"Alright, now that they're gone. I wanna discuss something important later, so meet me in the Chairman's Office," Natsu announced. The others stared at him curiously.

"Why the Chairman's Office?" Asked Gray.

"Just be there, we're going to discuss 'that'," answered Natsu disappearing in a wisp of lava.

"Lava?" Gray asked at the sight of lava.

* * *

 **Chairman's Office:**

* * *

"Your friends should be here anytime, Natsu," said Zeref, smirking as usual; where Natsu was in the corner of the Chairman's Office, glaring at Zeref.

"Urusai, you damn maggot."

"Whoa! What's up with the hate towards your dear brother?" Zeref asked.

"I just wanna kill you so badly, right here, and right now; but I can't, because of _somebody_ here making it to where if I _kill_ you, I die too," answered Natsu, an annoyed expression now on his face.

"Hahaha... _God damn my stupidity..._ " Zeref thought while sweat-dropping.

"There's another reason why I hate you: because of those words you said to me, years ago."

"Words?"

"You don't remember? You immortal faggot!"

"OI!"

"Years ago, you slaughtered all of my friends, you slaughtered their families, you slaughtered a family, that was like a family to me too, and you did all that with a smile on your face, and you said these words to me..." Natsu closes his eyes as an image flashed in his head, " _All of your friends are dead, because you don't deserve any, Natsu. Remember, that you're an Etherious, and a Demon at the same time, thus, stripping you of your friends, family, and everyone dear to you... You're a Monster... Act like one..._ " Natsu recited, trembling in anger.

Zeref's eyes widened at the statement as he didn't say anything at all.

"Ever since you said that, I've showed no mercy to all of my enemies and friends, I killed them, just like you said, I slaughtered anything, and everything in my way, just like you said. I... Even went as far to try to kill Igneel, and I almost succeeded in it," said Natsu, still trembling as he clenched his fists tightly, "You see? I'm a Monster, and I've been acting like one."

Zeref's eyes then flashed a shade of crimson as he smiled, "That's a good little brother, always listening to your older brother."

"Tsk, what's next, you want me to destroy the whole world?"

"Yes."

"Nani?!"

Natsu's eyes burst open as they were wide in shock, he looked over to Zeref whom was smiling at him, his eyes now a shade of crimson.

"Yes, Natsu. I want you to destroy the whole world for me, that is your brother's desire," Zeref said, still smiling. Natsu; still trembling unwillingly bowed down.

"A-As you w-wish... Right now?", " _Tsk... I have to obey anything he says, it's the Hellish Law."_

"No, save it for later, because right now. Your friends are here."

 **Creak...**

The doors of the Chairman's Office creaked open, revealing Erza, Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Loke, Jet, Droy, Macao, and Wakaba. The group walked into the Chairman's Office, curious expressions on their faces onto why they were invited to the Chairman's Office.

"So, everyone's here?" Zeref asked, his eyes now normal.

"Yes, what did you want to discuss, Chairman?" Asked Wakaba, his usual cigar in his mouth.

"War, we're going to talk about the war with Maou Academy," answered Zeref, still smiling the entire time. Everyone choked on their saliva except Natsu, who already knew about what they were going to discuss about.

"We're going to talk about the war with Maou Academy?! THAT'S CRAZY! We'll be destroyed!" Gray shouted, Zeref glanced at him curiously.

"Gray, you haven't been acting like yourself recently," Zeref pointed out.

"Because... My seal is gone! The seal that's been restricting Deliora, is gone. So, I've had freewill over my body the time since Deliora became unsealed," explained Gray.

"The seal is gone? What about Deliora?" Zeref asked.

"Dead, I killed it; just like any other Demons that face me," answered Gray. Zeref's smile turned upside-down into a frown as he heard that statement, Zeref glanced over to Natsu in the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, now back on topic. We're going to discuss battle plans, you see. We're going to invade Maou Academy, two months from today, why two months, you ask? Because, I'm going to let you guys use those two months to power yourselves up, and to make good relationships with guilds; because you see: guilds are going to be involved in this war against Maou Academy, that's just how big of a threat, Maou Academy is," explained Zeref. The others gulped, excluding Natsu of course.

Zeref then walked away from his desk as he snapped his fingers, a table appearing in the center of the office, Zeref then summoned a map into his hand as he placed it out onto the table, it showed the area of Maou Academy.

"This map, it shows where Maou Academy is located at, and the entire area it is in. So, we can use this map to our advantages, for example. Like cover, or someplace to retreat to."

The others nodded their heads in understanding at Zeref's explanation as Gray raised up his hand, a questioning look on his face.

"Um, how the hell did you get this map, Chairman?"

"I stole it," Zeref answered instantly while sticking his tongue out, the others sweat-dropped.

" _Definitely our Chairman..._ " The others thought.

"There's also another task I wish to give you guys..." Zeref said, the others looked at him curiously, "I want you to re-assemble the Ten Grand Wizards together, even if it means having to take them back by force."

"EH?!" Gray and Erza said in unison, their eyes wide in shock.

"But that might not be possible, Chairman. I mean, come on! Gajeel transferred to Phantom High, and is planning to go to war with Oracion High, and Cobra and the others transferred to Oracion High too! And Mystogan... He's dead..." Gray said, while his voice cracked at the last part. Zeref merely smirked.

"Mystogan... Isn't dead, Gray," Zeref said, Gray and the others eyes widened in shock, excluding Natsu whom was drooling about something.

"W-What do you mean, Chairman?" Erza asked.

"Just exactly as I said, Mystogan is alive, he's alive. I can feel his life-force, and I can feel his presence," answered Zeref.

"I see..." Grumbled Macao, he had a smile on his face, "It's just a good thing to hear that he's alive."

 **SLAM!**

"It seems our special guest is here," Zeref said with a smile as a figure walked into the office. Everyone looked in the figure's direction, and their jaws dropped in surprise, and shock, even happiness.

"GILDAAAARTS!"

There stood Gildarts, he was smirking at the group.

"Yo, how long has it been, guys?"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail:**

* * *

A building, on in the horizon of a town, it was the largest building in Magnolia, but the church was most likely bigger than the building itself. The building had the Fairy Tail emblem engraved on the front of the building, along with two fairies on the side of it, and now. We enter the building.

"Bisca... What did you say about Atsushi High?" Asked a familiar voice, where Bisca and the familiar voice were inside the Master's office. Bisca was standing up, her arms folded as a rifle was on her back.

"You heard me, Atsushi High is planning to go to war with Maou Academy," answered Bisca. A serious expression on her face.

"I see... So they're finally going to war, huh?" The figure asked, while Bisca nodded her head.

"Master Makarov, is there anything we can do?" Bisca asked, Makarov was seated down in his chair as he closed his eyes and shook his head sideways.

"We must wait, to make our choice."

* * *

 **Tartaros:**

* * *

In a dark arena, it was full of cracks as lava spewed everywhere, pillars of lava shooting up into the air from time to time, where in the center of the arena, sat the grunts of Tartaros, and the wizards of Maou Academy, and Mard Geer was in front of the entire group explaining something, let's dive in...

"Listen up, trash," Mard Geer said while he walked back and forth, with his hands folded behind his back, "Today, we will be discussing battle plans, and we're going to launch a full-scale attack on them, but we must be prepared first."

"WOOOOOORGH!" Came the battle-cries of the Maou Academy wizards, and the Tartaros grunts.

"This is going to be a full-scale war, for your information. It could last anywhere, from days, months, or to years. Guilds are going to be involved in it too, so keep your guards up, and several Wizard Saints might be involved too, but our preparations may take months to be finished," announced Mard Geer. The Maou Academy and Tartaros grunts let out battle-cries louder than before.

"WAAAAAARGHHH!"

Mard Geer then stopped pacing around as he gazed at the army of Maou Academy, and Tartaros grunts sitting, or standing in front of him.

"It's time, to begin the Demon's Feast."

* * *

 **Angel's High:**

* * *

Zancrow was leaning against a wall as his right-eye was closed, his arms folded, he then smirked due to him feeling a certain presence as Ultear appeared around the corner, her hand clenched tightly. Zancrow gazed at her, his smirk still plastered on his face as he stopped leaning against the wall, and walked towards Ultear.

"You have the eye I requested?"

"Yes, I've obtained it, but the outcome was quite messy," answered Ultear, she too smirked as she snapped her fingers, a space appearing right beside her as blood gushed out, and severed-limbs flooded out infinitely, even heads, guts, intestines, you think of it. Every single part of the Human body, you find it inside the space. Where Zancrow slanted his eyes.

"Say, how many people did you kill, to obtain this eye?" Zancrow asked while Ultear extended her hand, and opened up the palm, Zancrow extended his own hand, and grabbed the eye as he examined it.

"Well, I lost count."

"Where did you lose count at?"

Ultear sadistically smiled as she stuck out her tongue.

"5,543,392."

Zancrow snickered.

"You crazy bitch."

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I bet Azuma wouldn't go as far as you did," Zancrow said, still snickering as he played with the eye in his hand. The eye was strange, it was entirely black, with a red pupil in the center. Zancrow stopped playing with the eye as he stopped snickering, and smirked evilly.

"I hope you'll be alright with me, **Demon's Eye**."

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

"Gildarts-senpai?!" Erza asked in shock as Gildarts eyed her, he nodded his head and gave her a thumbs-up gesture while he stuck out his tongue.

"NICE FIGURE AS ALWAYS, ERZA!" Gildarts said with a perverted look on his face.

"URUSAI, YOU OLD-PIG!" Erza shouted while she appeared in front of Gildarts and kicked him in the face, Gildarts stumbled backwards a bit while laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit too, Erza."

Erza sighed while she rubbed her temples.

"I think you should change, that perverted attitude gets so annoying sometimes."

"I think Gildarts shouldn't change, 'cause after all. His personality is amazing!" Macao said with a perverted smirk as he walked over to Gildarts side, and clapped him on the shoulder. Gildarts looked down on him.

"Um, you know. I'm older than you, right?" Gildarts asked, Macao's eyes bulged out of his sockets as his jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Macao shouted as he looked up at Gildarts, "COME ON MAN! TELL ME YOU'RE LYING! You _are_ lying, right?"

Gildarts shook his head sideways, "No, I'm in my fifties."

"FUCKING OLD!" Natsu shouted, Zeref merely rolled his eyes.

" _Oh shut up, Natsu. You're four-centuries older than him, so you shouldn't be talking,_ " thought Zeref, clearly annoyed by Natsu's statement.

"T-To think that an old-coot like you, still attended a Magical Academy at your age..." Laxus said, he was pale.

"I never knew Gildarts-senpai was this old...! Well, that's one person out of the way for Levy!" Jet and Droy said in unison while they laughed inwardly.

"S-Seriously? You're that old? I think I must have become senile..." Wakaba said as he sweat-dropped. He then took a hit from his cigar, and exhaled smoke.

"Oi oi, you're treating me like I'm some... Like some... Six-hundred thousand year old faggot!" Gildarts claimed, everyone stared at him, their eyes empty, and devoid of any emotions...

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?!" Asked Natsu.

"OI! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF A TEACHER!" Wakaba shouted.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S A HABIT, OKAY?! A HABIT!" Natsu pointed out.

"OI! YOU JUST SAID IT AGAIN!" Macao pointed out.

"FUCK!"

"AGAIN!"

"DAMMIT!"

"Just stop swearing, okaaaay?" Wakaba said, his mouth slowly curving upwards into a smile.

"Okay," Natsu replied instantly.

"That was quite a fast response, thought you would retaliate or something..." Macao said with disbelief in his eyes. Natsu then appeared beside him, and began laughing.

"Haha! You really thought I would do that? Think again!" Natsu said while laughing as Macao was buried into a wall, everyone stared with their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"YOUR WORDS DON'T MATCH YOUR ACTIONS!"

"Huh? What're you taaaaa-OH MY GOD!" Natsu shouted while he glanced over to Macao, "MACAO-SENSEI! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"NOW YOU'RE JUST MOCKING HIM!" Gray shouted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Whoops, ahhh... I just tooted."

"Are t-NANIIII?!"

"Natsu, you have no shame..." Gildarts said while face-palming, he then looked over to Natsu as he smiled, "BUT! I like people like you!"

"Um... Can we get started... Like, on our plans?" Zeref asked, being the completely normal person here... Okay, I take that back, give me my free-statement back.

"I agree with the Chairman, I'm like, the only normal person here," Laxus pointed out. His eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Oi, I'm normal too," said Zeref.

"No you ain't."

"That's improper grammar, Laxus, you're suppose to say: 'No you aren't' ain't that hard, okay?" Zeref said with a smile. Laxus glared at him.

"Oi, oi. Don't tell me, that _you_ just attempted to correct my grammar, when _you_ , yourself. Just fucked it up too?" Laxus asked, his eyes twitching even more.

"OI! I'M THE DAMN CHAIRMAN! I GET TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! LIKE MURDER!" Argued Zeref, he pouted as he crossed his arms, and turned his back to everyone. Everyone just stared at his back, their eyes devoid of any emotions.

"Liiiike murder, you say?" Macao said, with a scary smile as he had recovered without anyone noticing.

"Hmph, that's right!" Answered Zeref.

"I seeee, then that means we can get away with it too, riiiight?" Macao asked, his expression turning into that of a crazy old-coot.

"Nope!"

"BULLSHIT!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay. Can everyone, please shut the fuck up? We need to get back to discussing our plans, like seriously," Zeref said, now spinning around so he faced the Atsushi High wizards... And old men.

"Fine," agreed Natsu as everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and began gazing at Zeref. Awaiting his explanation.

"Like I said earlier, I will give you guys two months of training, and those who are _not_ training, I want you to try to make the other Ten Grand Wizards whom transferred away, to re-transfer here, because we need to reform the Ten Grand Wizards in order to face off against Maou Academy in the war, and those who _are_ training. I need you guys to take breaks from time-to-time, and create relationships with guilds, so they can help us with the war against Maou Academy. Maou Academy is full of Devils and Demons alike, so we need to be prepared, like... **Support Magic**! We need someone who can use **Support Magic** to boost our stats up," explained Zeref as he exhaled deeply, and inhaled.

"Then, we need people who can use **Healing Magic** to heal the wounded, and experienced Nurses, not _that_ kind of experience, you fucking perverts, but Nurses who've done surgery before, and are quite skilled at healing magic-inflicted wounds; we also need Doctors who can do the same thing. Oh, and try to find some sexy Nurses too, 'kay? For the perverts that are currently residing in this room-"

"OI!"

"-Oh shut the hell up; as I was saying from before: Then we need an arsenal of those who can use very destructive magic, for example: A **Dragon Slayer** like Laxus-"

"How'd you know that?"

"-Again, shut the fuck up; as I was saying from before-"

"You know, he acts a lot like Natsu," Wakaba whispered to Macao whom nodded his head in agreement, soon the two received glasses smashing against their foreheads, they looked over to Zeref whom had tick marks all over his head, his eyes twitching like they were going to go fucking crazy and murder everyone.

"Are you two done yip-yapping now?" Zeref asked, his tick marks pulsing.

"H-H-HAI!" Answered Macao and Wakaba in unison.

"Good, now. As I was saying from before: We need an arsenal of very destructive wizards, of course. We're known for that, but those who've exceeded the level of destruction, instead, they bring it to a whole new level: _Chaos_ , so we need people who can use, **Fire Magic** , **Lighting Magic** , **Ice Magic** , **Acid Magic** , hell even **Dragon Slayer** and **God Slayer Magic** would do, and god damn. It would make a huge difference if we had another **Dragon Slayer** besides the two residing in this room right now. Now, next on the list: We need an arsenal of magic-reflecting wizards, or in short: Wizards who can reflect/deflect magic back to their enemies, or dispel it. So magic like: **Reflect** would work greatly, and other magics like: **Shield** or **Barrier** would also work greatly," Zeref exhaled deeply once more as he took in a deep breath.

Zeref's ranting went on for over half an hour as everyone listened intently, after Zeref was finished ranting, they nodded their heads in understanding and awaited for Zeref's orders.

"Okay, we will be splitting into two groups: Group one, will be the training group, and it will consist of: Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts, and Laxus. Group two will consist of: Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu," Zeref grouped the group together into separate groups as they nodded their heads in understanding. Zeref then motioned for them to leave, which they did. After they all left, Zeref walked over to his desk, and flopped down into his chair, he smirked evilly as he spun his chair around, and looked outside the window.

"It could be a year, it could be two years, who knows how long it'll be before I destroy this world."

Zeref makes a "Hmph" noise as his smirk widens.

"An era is coming to an end... I might awaken soon, or am I awoken right now? Who knows? It'll depend on the fate of this world. Destroyed, or not to be, _that_ determines if I'm awake or not."

* * *

 **The Dorms:**

* * *

Natsu and Erza were in their dorm, they sat on the same bed together as Erza had her head on Natsu's shoulder. A sad smile on her face, where Natsu himself, wore a sad smile on his face.

"Natsu, will you _please_ tell me, if you'll live through the war?" Erza asked in a worried tone.

Natsu chuckled lightly.

"Of course I'll survive, Erza. We still have our future together, but the thing I'm worried the most about, is _you._ I do not wish to lose you, e _ver_."

Erza inwardly smiled as she snuggled closer to Natsu, and closed her eyes, and began breathing softly.

"You don't have to worry about me, I will live through anything, in order to be with you."

Natsu gulped as his eyes widened slightly.

"You know... Nobody... Has cared for me this much, not even once in my lifetime, has somebody cared for me this much, just as much as you have," Natsu spoke out.

"How can I not care for you this much? I love you, simple as that."

"That's what everyone in the past told me, yet, they didn't do jack shit when I was in trouble... Can you keep that promise?"

"Of course I'll keep it, Natsu. I don't want you to experience the things you've experienced in the past. Remember, that we're lovers. Lovers, must always care the most for each other, but there will be times, when we hate each other the most."

"Erza, will you hear about my past? I want you... To know."

"... Of course."

Natsu snuggles closer to Erza as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and closed his eyes, and took in a breath, he spoke.

"It all started when I was a child, before Igneel ever found me; you probably don't know who this Igneel person is, but... In fact, he isn't a person, he's a Dragon. Yes, a Dragon, before he found me, the other children would isolate themselves from me, and play with the other children. I was always left alone, because of the moody atmosphere I gave off, and then... Months later, I died... Yes, I _died_... But, I was revived, by my brother; but I do not wish to tell you about him, because I fear that you will despise me after hearing who he is."

Erza hums in understanding as she held back the tears, threatening to fall.

"After my brother revived me, he took me to Igneel, and thus, that's how I met Igneel. My brother was friends with him, so he decided to take me to him, and have Igneel raise me to be a **Dragon Slayer** , in fact. They already planned it out, for Igneel to take care of me, while my brother is going around, possibly doing evil deeds, or just creating more creations, and that's all I remember... I wish I could remember more, but I remember my entire training with Igneel, but it will take too long to explain, so I will tell you after the war is over, 'kay?" Natsu asked with a smile as Erza smiled up at him, she wrapped an arm around Natsu as she squeezed him.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it, Natsu," answered Erza.

"I too, want to share my past," Erza volunteered.

"I guess it'll be fine, since I told you mine," Natsu said, "I hope it isn't sad... I'll be worried."

"Well..." Erza muttered with a sad look on her face, she then looked up at Natsu.

"I too in fact, have a sad past," Erza confessed, she moved her body away from Natsu's as she stood up, and leaned her back against the wall. She gazed at Natsu whom was gazing back at her, with a worried expression, "I... Want you to hear my tale."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding as Erza exhaled a breath.

"It all started when I was a child, I was born into a village, called: Rosemary Village, it was cheerful, people smiling, the adults cheerfully working, and the children having fun playing with each other, until one day... A group of cultists, came to our village; and killed every adult in our village, my parents included... The cultists kidnapped children, I almost got kidnapped by the cultists, I managed to wound one of them, and I ran away... Jellal... Apparently was also one of the children whom was kidnapped, but he didn't belong to Rosemary Village, it seems that the cultists were travelling around, kidnapping children and killing adults. The cultists were all a bunch of Zeref worshipers..." Erza finished explaining as she clenched her fist tightly, her hair foreshadowing her eyes as she gulped.

Natsu clenched his fists tightly, and gritted his teeth at the mention of Jellal's name, " _I should've killed him when I had the chance, but if Erza would've saw it... Who knows which way she would've reacted... Because, I'm a Monster._ "

"I'm... Sorry... Erza, for your tragic past..." Natsu said, Erza looked at him curiously as to why he was apologizing.

"It's not your fault, Natsu. In fact, I do not know why, you're apologizing," Erza replied.

" _Fool! You do not know why I'm apologizing, I'm apologizing because... It's all my fault too! I'm most likely the cause of Zeref's horrid reputation, and evil history, I... Have a secret too... I bring bad luck, and also chaos wherever I go to... It's... Like... God is cursing me with all the power he has! I'm the cause of all those recent, grim, events! Yes... I'm also the cause of this war..._ " Natsu thought while tears glistered in the corner of his eyes, he stood up and walked over to Erza as he pulled her into a deep embrace. Erza stood still, shocked at Natsu's sudden movement, but she soon embraced him back.

"Erza, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that much, in fact. To even tell me about it..."

"It shows how much I trust you, Natsu."

"Erza... I love you... I hope we both make it through this war together..."

"I do too, Natsu, and I love you too."

Natsu and Erza gazed into each other's eyes as they inched their faces together, their noses now touching as they continued inching it closer together, soon their lips met. They passionately kissed each other, as it might be the last kiss that the couple will ever share again...

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

It was first period, so everyone was now in homeroom. It wasn't loud, cheerful, nor was there anyone smiling. They all had grim expressions on their faces, or either scared expressions on their faces as Macao walked into the room. He looked around the room, and then finally, he walked to the center of the room, and coughed into his hand.

"I'm sure... Everyone knows, where we're heading to, right?" Macao asked, the students all nodded their heads in answer to Macao's question.

"I'm sure, that most of you probably don't believe it... But, it's true. We're heading to war against Maou Academy... Two months from now, we have two months, to improve your magical capabilities, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy aren't here today, because they're on a special mission. So give your prayers to them, they'll need it," Macao announced, people now noticing that his eyes were puffy.

Everyone then gave their prayers in the usual tradition that the Japanese did as they clapped their hands together, and closed their eyes, and prayed. After everyone finished praying, they opened their eyes up, and awaited for Macao's words.

* * *

 **With Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy:**

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were sitting in a cafe as the door's bells rung, signaling that another customer entered in. It was Gajeel and Juvia, but no Sol or Totomaru, the two walked over to the table that the group were seated at. Serious expressions on everyone's faces as Juvia didn't bother trying to cling to Gray as she knew the atmosphere, it was tense. Gajeel and Juvia then seated on the opposite side of the group, they all locked eyes together.

"What did you want to discuss?" Gajeel asked in a business-like voice.

"We wanted to discuss about our personal problems," answered Gray.

"And what're those?" Juvia asked.

"It's about the upcoming war with Maou Academy," it was Natsu this time who answered.

"So, why does it have to involve us?" Gajeel asked.

"Because, we want you to come back to Atsushi High," it was Lucy this time whom answered, a determined expression on her face.

"Tch, like I'll come back to that academy, I don't wanna deal with your problems," Gajeel replied.

"We need you, the Chairman said so himself, we need you to come back to Atsushi High! We need to reform the Ten Grand Wizards, in order to fight back against Maou Academy!" Gray argued, slamming his fist down onto the table. Gajeel stared at him, his eyes wide. Gajeel then slanted his eyes.

"Gray, what happened to your personality? The Gray I remember, was a cool-headed stud," Gajeel said with a piercing-glare.

"Unfortunately, that Gray was an impostor. I'm the real Gray," Gray answered with his own piercing-glare.

Gajeel sighed as he pinched his temples.

"I see..."

"Gajeel, just come back to Atsushi High, we need your power. We're also planning on getting the others back too," Erza said with a serious expression, Gajeel looked in her direction.

"Why must I go back with you guys? I don't wanna, simple as that," Gajeel said.

"Too bad, we need you. Would you rather having all of your memories at Atsushi High, vanish completely, when it's destroyed by Maou Academy?" Erza asked.

"You guys have Natsu, so why ask me to come back?" Gajeel asked.

"You may never know when Natsu could sustain a serious injury, or possibly be killed," Erza said with her voice cracking at that statement.

"I agree with Erza's statement, knowing my strength. I could take on the whole world itself, and still win; but of course, I wouldn't come out unscathed from that, I would've been gravely wounded by the time I won against the world," Natsu said with a killing glare that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Still don't believe 'ya, I sense there's more to your power, Natsu; but you're just lying so you could get me to come back to your side, aren't 'ya?" Gajeel asked. Natsu stiffened slightly, but nobody noticed it.

"Who cares about that? We need you, simple as that. Just stop being such a greedy bastard, and come back to our side. Bring Juvia along with you at that too, we need her power too," Natsu answered. Gajeel merely tsked while Juvia gained an emotionless expression on her face.

"Gajeel, hear me out clearly. Do you really want your precious, and good memories at Atsushi High, to be destroyed by Maou Academy?" Erza asked, Gajeel clenched his fists tightly as he tsked.

"Fine... I'll come back to your guy's side, and I'll bring Juvia too..." Gajeel answered, giving in to the pressure, he then gazed at the four, "But only on one condition."

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Help us with the fight against Oracion High, I'll call off the war that I was planning to start," Gajeel answered, Gray nodded his head.

"We were planning to start a fight against them too, to get those five bastards back on our side," Gray said with a shrug, "But, I guess it'll be easier with you helping us."

"So, we've come to an agreement?" Asked Gajeel, Natsu smirked as he nodded his head, Gajeel himself smirked as he extended his hand, "Shake on it."

Natsu then extended his own hand, and grabbed Gajeel's as they shook hands.

"Now, it's time to bring those five bastards back to their senses..."

The group are now embarking on their adventure, two months is their time-limit. TWO MONTHS, to reform the Ten Grand Wizards, and before the start of the war, and to form relationships between guilds... There will be blood... And there will be death...

* * *

 **End of Prelude:**

* * *

 **This is the beginning of the "Before the War" arc. Several arcs are packed into this ONE arc.**

 **Next chapter: Before the War: Invasion on Oracion High.**


	18. Before the War: Invasion on Oracion High

**Facts**

 **Magic Council: Not much is known about the Magic Council, some people deemed them as cock suckers, where others deemed them as Gods of the Magic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Before the War: Invasion on Oracion High:**

* * *

"When are we going to start our invasion on Oracion High?" Asked Natsu as he stuck his hand under his femur, and began scratching it.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day, we begin the invasion on Oracion High," Gajeel answered instantly, folding his arms.

"Okay. What time?" Asked Natsu again.

"We'll begin the invasion at 1:10 PM sharp. They'll still be in class at that time, so it's a perfect time to unleash a surprise attack," Gajeel answered instantly once more.

Natsu and the others nodded their heads in understanding as they all filed out of their seats, where Natsu sat, it left marks, the seat was melted, and turned into mere ashes. Everyone gazed at Natsu's spot; where Natsu shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. That was on accident anyways."

"You need to tone your destruction, and melting down a teeeeeeeny-tiiiiny biiiit..." Gray said as he then coughed into his hand, "Okay, I take that back. Tone it down about a trillion notches, 'kay?"

Gray then felt Natsu's fist slam into his gut as he coughed up saliva, and collapsed to his knees, he looked up while grunting in pain, Natsu was staring down at him, his eyes devoid of any emotions.

"Nope!" Replied Natsu, now grinning as Gray muttered something about him being such a big asshole for hitting him for no complete reason.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shouted, a worried expression on her face as she knelt down beside Gray and tried comforting him, but Gray pushed her back as he stood up, rubbing his gut.

"N-No, I'm fine, Juvia. I don't need your comfort, nor do I need your love," Gray said.

Juvia then gained hearts in her eyes as she let out squeals.

"AHHHH! GRAY-SAMA! NOW I'M EVEN MORE ATTRACTED TO YOU!~" Juvia shouted while she ran forwards and attempted to wrap her arms around Gray, but Natsu interfered as he slugged Juvia in the gut, making her cough up saliva and collapse to her knees.

"Juvia is in paaaaain..." Juvia whined with anime tears streaming down her face.

"Shut it, fangirl. We have no time to mess around, we're going to battle tomorrow, against Oracion High," Natsu stated with a killing-glare. Juvia shivered in fear at Natsu's glare as the others wanted to argue about his actions, but they just stayed silent; because they inwardly knew that Natsu made the right decision.

Natsu then felt someone tap his shoulder as he spun around, he saw a frightened employee of the cafe right behind him.

"U-UM sir! H-Hitting, and f-fighting here is p-prohibited..." The Employee stated while Natsu scoffed and slugged the employee in the gut, the employee coughed up blood, the employee then collapsed to his knees, his arms limp as he fell face-first onto the ground. Other customers screamed out in fear while Natsu spun around so he was facing the others, he smiled, ignoring the screams of fear.

"Shall we go now?" Natsu asked, still smiling while Juvia, and Gray paled, where Gajeel, and Erza stared at the employee whom was still laying on the ground, twitching. Erza let out a sigh as she face-palmed where Gajeel continued staring at the employee laying on the ground, finally the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good."

The group then began filing out of the cafe as they continued ignoring the annoying-ass screams of fear.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

Natsu and the others arrived at Atsushi High, and behind them; Gajeel scoffed while he folded his arms, and looked away.

"Been a while since I've been here," Gajeel spoke suddenly, everyone turned around so they were facing him as their eyes widened in surprise, Gajeel was smiling, his eyes locked onto the building of Atsushi High, finally, his smile disappeared.

"And I also forgot that the old building was completely destroyed too..."

Natsu huffed as the others sweat-dropped, the group continued gazing at Gajeel for a few minutes, until they diverted their attention to the academy's gates. Natsu walked forwards and opened up the gates as he and the group walked onto Atsushi High grounds. The others followed Natsu's lead, 'cause it was pretty obvious that _he_ was the leader of the group. Soon, Natsu and the others entered the academy's main wing, it was empty, because it was practically nighttime outside, Natsu and the others couldn't see quite well in the dark, but there was a little bit of light, because of the moon; but that was all, so Natsu stuck out his palm, and summoned a 'fire', but it wasn't fire, it was _lava_ _, black lava_ at that too, the blackness didn't illuminate anything. It just created shadows on the bright walls, Natsu sighed as the others stared at the black lava.

"Can anyone make light here?" Asked Natsu, Erza raised her hand in answer to Natsu's question, Natsu let out a breath of relief.

"Good, the smart one can make light," Natsu said, snickering inwardly.

"OI!" Lucy, Gray, and Gajeel shouted completely offended, where Juvia was too busy ogling Gray, that she wasn't able to hear Natsu's offending statement. Natsu merely shrugged at the statements that Lucy, Gray, and Gajeel were hurdling at him. He covered his ears due to his enhanced hearing.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE MY EARS BLEED!" Natsu roared out, making Lucy and Gray jump up in surprise at his sudden shout. Then finally, Lucy nodded her head in understanding as Erza re-quipped into her **Flame Empress Armor**. She then looked at Natsu, whom looked back at her, a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Could you please move out of the way?" Erza answered, her Flame Sword clutched tightly in her hand as it illuminated light.

"Er, right," Natsu responded as he moved out of Erza's way, and she lead the way.

"So where're we heading to?" Gajeel asked, his arms folded, and his usual glare on his face.

"We're heading to the Chairman's Office," Erza answered instantly, "To tell you about the plans."

Gajeel growled in annoyance at the mention of the Chairman, "Damn... Fine, better be quick though, 'cause the Chairman rambles too fucking much."

"Tell me about it..." Lucy and Gray agreed in unison as Juvia glared at Lucy.

"Love rival, I hope you haven't been doing any indecent things with Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, her voice echoing off the empty halls.

"We haven't been doing anything like that... And your proclamation of me being your love rival is sooo annoying!" Lucy replied, completely irritated by Juvia's retarded behavior, and denseness.

The group then finally reached the Chairman's Office as Erza knocked on the door of the office, a "Come in" was heard as Erza opened up the door, equipping out of her **Flame Empress Armor** on the way in.

* * *

 **Chairman's Office:**

* * *

Erza shut the door behind her after the entire group had entered the Chairman's Office, the room was lit up with bright-lights, where by the window was Zeref's desk, and there he was: sitting in his usual villain-like chair that a classical villain would sit in, and the pet would usually be held in the villain's arms, and was usually a amazingly-cute cat. Zeref then spun his chair around, so he was facing the group. A black orb being twirled in between his fingers as he smiled at the group, his onyx eyes standing out in the moonlight, he then stood up, and walked over to the group. The black orb that was in his hand; he tossed it behind him as it crashed out of the window. He sighed.

"Pf, idiot..." Natsu said while snickering.

"I missed my desk completely... I thought I could do it like in the gag manga I read recently..." Zeref said with a depressed sigh.

"Well, you can't always intimidate _everything_ from a manga," Erza said.

"Yeah... I know..." Zeref replied, letting out another depressed sigh.

"Is it just me, or did Chairman suddenly go all emo on us?" Gray whispered to Lucy, Juvia frantically biting her fingernails, because her 'Gray-sama' didn't whisper to her, like he did to Lucy. Reason for that: well, who knows.

"Yeah... I agree with you on that..." Lucy agreed.

Zeref then gazed at the group, "Okay, let's get back on track, shall we?"

"He changed back to normal fast..." Gray muttered under his breath.

"I'm glad to see that you're back, Gajeel; but that aside, here. Sign this permission slip," Zeref said as he pulled a permission slip out of his pocket and shoved it into Gajeel's face, literally. Gajeel growled in annoyance, yanking the permission slip away from his face, he 'read' it, and growled once more, he then took out a pen from his pocket, and signed the permission slip, then handed it back to Zeref whom smiled as he eagerly snatched the permission slip away from Gajeel's grip.

"Good job on signing without reading, I could tell," Zeref said, smirking evilly as he shoved the permission slip into Gajeel's face, "You just accidentally signed a marriage registration form, and that was the second signature."

Gajeel paled, where the others began laughing at Gajeel's face, Gajeel yanked the marriage registration slip out of Zeref's hands at blinding-speeds as he skimmed through it, his expression becoming more paler as he read through the contents.

"You gotta be kidding me... I can't believe I signed a marriage registration slip on accident?!"

"That's why: Always read what is says, before signing," Zeref said, "Or else, you're fucked."

"God dammit, and the Shrimp also signed this registration form, what was she hoping for? To marry someone's ass and get laid?" Gajeel asked, crumbling up the marriage registration form, Zeref's eyes flashed crimson as he lunged forwards and yanked the slip out of Gajeel's hands, and slammed his palm into his face. Launching him several meters backwards.

"Don't. Ever. Crush. Something. That. Cost. Money." Zeref said slowly, but in a threatening tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines, "Do you know how much this registration form cost to get?! Definitely less than the amount of money I have to pay for your guy's destruction!"

"How much?" Lucy asked.

"FIVE! JEWELS!"

"Wow, that's... A lot..." Natsu said while whistling, Zeref nodded his head furiously, where the others sweat-dropped.

"I know! That's why I slapped Gajeel for crushing the marriage registration form!"

"Anyways, why do you have that?" Natsu pointed out. Zeref began whistling as he scratched the back of his head.

"Dunno... It caught my attention, so I decided to buy it for no reason..."

The others face palmed, where Gajeel trudged his way forwards, a pissed expression on his face. He then stood in front of Zeref as he extended his arm and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"OI! Chairman! Why did you have me sign that damned registration form?!" Gajeel snarled out, "And with the Shrimp's signature on it nonetheless!"

"Hey, isn't my fault that you're so damn retarded."

"You piss me off! In fact, so much that I just wanna tear you... LIMB FROM LIMB!" Gajeel yelled, he cocked his fist back as he threw it forwards, the others telling him to stop it, excluding Natsu who just watched the entire scene unfold. Zeref smirked slightly, his hair foreshadowing his eyes as he tilted his head, and dodged Gajeel's fist effortlessly.

"I piss you off, huh? To the extent that you wanna tear my limbs off one by one, how laughable."

"Nani?!"

A dark-aura began surrounding Zeref as his eyes turned crimson, he glared down at Gajeel. Gajeel let go of his shirt's collar and stepped backwards in caution, cold-sweat dripping down his face.

" _What is this aura?_ " Gajeel thought in shock, the others thought the same thing, excluding Natsu of course.

"Sorry, but you'll need at least another several million years in order to be able to tear me limb from limb," Zeref stated with a smile as a invisible wave erupted from his aura, and knocked Gajeel unconscious instantly, where the others fell to their knees from the murderous intent that Zeref was emitting.

" _W-What murderous intent! No wonder he's the Chairman of the fourth strongest magic academy in the world!_ " Erza thought, gritting her teeth as she looked up at Zeref.

Natsu was on his knees as he was grinding his teeth in annoyance, he finally stood up, overpowering Zeref's murderous intent, the others stared at him in shock, at the amount of willpower Natsu possessed. Natsu then proceeded to glare at Zeref, his own dark-aura surrounding himself sa he stepped forwards. Another invisible wave erupting, but from Natsu instead of Zeref. The invisible wave knocked the others who were already on their knees down onto the ground, Gray yelled out in annoyance, where Gajeel continued being unconscious.

"Zer-Chairman, this isn't necessary at all, please permit from unleashing your dominating intent," Natsu snarled out, where at the first part, he almost uttered Zeref's name. Zeref's murderous intent then disappeared as he smiled at Natsu, his eyes reverting back to normal.

"I see, sorry about that, Natsu."

"Tsk, don't apologize. It won't help anyways, because it's just a word. It has no meaning," Natsu stated.

Soon, Gray, Erza, and Lucy stood up, cold-sweat dripping down their faces, they were also panting heavily at that too. The murderous intent that Zeref had radiated earlier, snatched them of their breaths.

"The Chairman is fucking crazy..." Gray muttered under his breath, still catching his breath, so it just came out as a wheeze.

Zeref then glanced at Gajeel in the corner of his eyes as he saw Natsu walk over to Gajeel's unconscious body, when Natsu approached Gajeel's unconscious body, he lifted his foot up, and slammed it into Gajeel's gut, making Gajeel wheeze out all the air from his lungs as his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"BPFOOOO!" Was the noise that Gajeel made from Natsu's foot impacting into his gut. Gajeel then stood up as he rubbed his gut, muttering something about how stupid pink-haired delinquents are.

"What was that, Gajeel? I heard what you said, why don't you announce it loud and clear, right in front of everybody?" Natsu asked, Gajeel tched as he looked up at the ceiling, since there was nowhere else to look at.

"I didn't say nothing," Gajeel retorted with a scoff.

"Sure, but I'll let you off the hook, 'cause you knowing the plan, is more important than slamming my foot into your gut. I should've slammed it into your genitals."

The other guys in the office all cringed at the last part of Natsu's statement.

"God no... I would've called you: 'The Biggest Pussy I've Ever Met in My Life' if you did that!" Gray yelled, his face pale.

Zeref then butted into the conversation.

"HEY! We need to discuss the plans to Gajeel now! So shut your traps, and listen!" Zeref yelled.

"I apologize for this idiot, Chairman," apologized Erza with a bow as she pointed at Gray while bowing, Gray gained a offended look on his face.

"Why are _you_ pointing at me, instead of Flame Ass here?!" Gray asked.

"Because, I know Natsu isn't an idiot, see. I'll get you proof. Natsu, how much do you score on your exams?" Erza asked, Natsu looked in her direction, he grinned, Erza thought she was victorious.

"Zeroes!" Answered Natsu, he began laughing, "Hahaha! Zeroes are perfects! While all you idiots get hundreds, or lower! Your guy's intelligence is far lower than mine!"

Erza's jaw dropped as she thought about why Natsu thought zeroes were a perfect score, and also why he thought that his intelligence was far higher than theirs. His intelligence, is clearly the lowest in the entire school. Gajeel's jaw even dropped at Natsu's stupidity.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN PASS YOUR CLASSES?!" Gray asked, his mouth agape.

"Well no duh! Cheating!" Natsu answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he continued gazing at Erza, "Not that kind of cheating, Erza."

"What makes you think, I was thinking that?" Erza asked, folding her arms as she puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well, er... Just, um. The look you had on," Natsu answered.

"You pay _that_ close attention to my face?" Erza asked, Natsu stiffened slightly.

"Why? Do you find it embarrassing, or perverted?" Natsu asked.

Erza blushed slightly.

"No, it's not that. Just that, I'm glad that you pay so much attention to me."

"You guys done now? I wanna discuss the fucking plans already, and this is the third fucking time I've said it," Zeref said, clearly annoyed.

"Right!" Natsu and Erza said in unison as Zeref sighed, he walked back over to his desk, and motioned everyone to follow him, which they obeyed without any hesitation.

Zeref then began explaining the details of the plan to Gajeel, Gajeel merely nodded his head in understanding during Zeref's explanation. Zeref began ranting on and on about how they should organize people into other groups, like arsenals or whatever. He ranted on and on, about that. Gajeel merely nodded his head once more as Zeref continued explaining, or in everyone else's opinion: Ranting.

After Zeref's rant was over, Gajeel smirked.

"Good plan, I daresay."

"Damn right it's a good plan, I'm the one who came up with it," Zeref said.

"Okay, now that Gajeel knows the plan. Let's all head back to our dorms, shall we?" Natsu asked, smiling. Juvia stared at him, shocked at his sudden change of behavior.

"J-Juvia is shocked at how N-Natsu-san can change his behavior so swiftly..." Juvia said.

"Hey, he's Natsu. Who knows what he's thinking? 'Cause I certainly don't," agreed Gray. he too smiled as Juvia had hearts form in her eyes, and she began screaming Gray's name.

"Alright kiddos, head back to your dorms."

* * *

 **Angel's High:**

* * *

"Hey, did anyone sense that murderous intent earlier?" Zancrow asked as he was sitting in a dark room, which consisted of a circle-table, and all around him, seated the other members of the **Seven Gods of Purgatory**.

"I indeed did feel a murderous intent earlier..." Ultear said while nodding her head in agreement.

"If Ul felt it too, then I won't deny it," spoke a pink-haired girl, her attire consisted of the usual Angel's High uniform.

"You'll agree to anything if Ultear agrees, Meredy," Zancrow said with a snort.

 _ **Meredy, one of the Seven Gods of Purgatory as she has long pink-hair, pink-eyes, and a large bust, she's ranked seventh in terms of strength in the Seven Gods of Purgatory as she's called: Divine Sensory, because of the magic she uses, that deals with one's senses.**_

"Of course I would agree to anything that Ul agrees to, she's like a mother to me," replied Meredy.

"Tsk, you're no fun at all, you and your robotic-like voice-thingy-majig," Zancrow said, sighing in a depressed way.

"Ul, why's he even here anyways? If he's just going to make fun of us, he should just make fun of himself, because of how ugly he is," Meredy said with a sneer, Zancrow inwardly snickered at her terrible comeback as Ultear sighed, face-palming at the same time.

"You know, Meredy. I do not have any idea, _why_ he even bothers coming either... 'Cause, come on! We're in the middle of a meeting," Ultear agreed.

"Oh my, oh my, you guys surely fight a lot, and it's not nice for teammates to argue with each other, because after all, we're on the same team," came a voice on the other side of the table, where the voice came from, sat a guy who had a pompadour as his hairdo, fancy-glasses on his face, and a smirk was also plastered on his face, his attire consisted up of the usual Angel's High uniform. His hair was a white/grayish color, following along with his gray eyes that matched his hair.

"Rustyrose... I like fighting!" Complained Zancrow, "How about you and I fight? I'll tear you to shreds, in fact so much, that you won't even be recognizable, you'll just look like a pile of torn flesh and guts."

"How scary, like I said earlier. It's not nice for teammates to fight against each other, so I refuse your offer," refused Rustyrose.

"Tsk, pussy," grumbled Zancrow.

 _ **Rustyrose, one of the Seven Gods of Purgatory, he uses magic that is similar to Memory Mold magic, but his, comes from imagination, and you know that Humans' imagination can be infinite, so his magic's limits, surely seem infinite. Rustyrose is also ranked fifth in terms of strength in the Seven Gods of Purgatory. He usually talks in a fancy-like manner, but just like the rest. He can be a complete sadistic barbarian, or what most people call it: A fucking douchebag.**_

"Wait, I forgot. What were we doing again?" Zancrow asked, question marks appearing above his head.

"Well, if you weren't such a complete retard. You would know, but groups always gotta have one retard," came a deep voice, the others looked in the direction where the voice came from. There, sat a man whom had brown-hair and brown-eyes, his aura that he radiated completely stole the **Seven Gods of Purgatories** breaths. Zancrow smiled sadistically.

"Azuma."

 _ **Azuma, one of the Seven Gods of Purgatory, the magic he uses, can condense and create explosions, with roots, trees, and practically, anything doing with wood. He seeks strong opponents, but is never satisfied, because all of his opponents have been utter weaklings. He's ranked first in terms of strength in the Seven Gods of Purgatory as he's usually called: Explosion God.**_

"Ultear, it's your time to go to the area where the second phase of our Master Plan is suppose to take place at," ordered Azuma.

"Hai, hai. I know," Ultear replied.

"Also, try not to get injured, we don't want to get the Chairman angry again, since last time, Zancrow came back with a missing eye, it cost the hospital a lot of money," Azuma said once more.

"Yes, I know."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

The Atsushi High wizards were ready for battle, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel were all standing outside the gate of Atsushi High. Serious expressions on their faces as the gate behind them opened, they all spun around in unison, eyes slightly widening in surprise, because they heard that no-one was going to be coming with them, but it turns out it was just Zeref. Zeref had his usual smile on his face, there were about a dozen people standing behind him as Zeref moved out of the way, and extended his arm, so it was facing towards the people behind him.

"These, people. Will help you out on your invasion against Oracion High," Zeref spoke, his smile reverting into a smirk.

"You didn't tell us jack shit about others helping us," Gajeel said with a huff.

Gray's eyes widened as he saw a familiar strand of hair.

"Lyon?" Gray asked, Lyon looked in his direction as he grinned.

"Gray, been a while hasn't it?" Lyon asked, walking over to Gray.

"Yeah, I guess," Gray replied, "Where do you go to now?"

"Lamia High."

"Damn, the sixth strongest magic academy in the world, huh?" Gray asked, smiling.

"Yep, I'm pretty proud of myself. I've managed to make it into Atsushi High, than next I managed to make it into Lamia High. I'm pretty damn lucky, aren't I?"

"Damn right you are," Gray said, lightly punching Lyon in the chest.

"Oiiii... Can we go now? There's literally no time to introduce ourselves, 'cause, two months... You know? Two months," Natsu said, clearly agitated at his teammates carefree attitude. Gray then backed away from Lyon as he let out a sigh, a serious expression now on his face once more.

"Right, we have to go now, we only have two months, Lyon. To reform the Ten Grand Wizards. That's why we're invading Oracion High. Quite strange, you know? This time, we're the invaders."

Lyon smiled as he nodded his head, and motioned the group to get walking, which they did, 'cause they were all in a rush, because right now. It was 10:45 AM, it takes two hours to reach the approximated location of Oracion High.

* * *

 **Hours Later...**

* * *

The group had finally arrived at Oracion High as they stood in front of the gates of the building. Natsu was in the front, because he was the leader of the group as he spun around to face everyone else.

"Everyone ready? Once we go in, there's no turning back, because we're going to reform the Ten Grand Wizards no matter what it takes," Natsu said, clenching his fist.

The group nodded their heads in answer to Natsu's question, Natsu smirked.

"Good."

Natsu then turned his back to everyone as he extended his arm upwards into the air, immense magic power beginning to build inside of his arm as black-lava began spiraling around his arm.

" **Lava Dragon God's Meteor!** "

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gray shouted, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lyon shouted.

Everyone stared in shock at Natsu's power, because...

The clouds above Oracion High's main building began spiraling into a cyclone as it turned pitch-black, a hole forming in the center of the cyclone, an enormous meteor, completely made up of lava soared towards the building of Oracion High, it then crashed down onto the main building of Oracion High, a enormous explosion erupting from the meteor, the explosion cleared as fast as it came while Natsu spun around his eyes wide in shock.

"EVERYONE! DUCK!" Natsu shouted in time, everyone ducked down as a enormous wave of poison soared over their heads, barely missing by an inch, if they hadn't ducked in time, their heads would've been shaved clean off.

The group looked up, and saw Cobra standing not too far away from them, a sadistic smirk on Cobra's face, while everyone then stood back up, they gazed at Cobra. Cobra gazed back at them, his eyes showing blood lust in them.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" Cobra asked, sneering at the group of Atsushi High wizards, and ignoring the others that were with them.

"Cobra, you've changed quite a bit," Gray said, his attention focused on Cobra. He then ran forwards as Cobra glared at him.

"You have no chance of getting near me, I don't care if you're the strongest in the Ten Grand Wizards, but your ass is going down," Cobra said as he whistled, several dozen wizards appeared out of nowhere as they were clearly serving under Cobra.

"These guys serve under me, manage to beat them, I'll fight you, but you probably won't be able to reach me at all, 'cause, we have different plans. I forgot to mention, these guys are all in guilds," Cobra spoke, disappearing in a wisp of poison.

"Tsk, bastard," Natsu grumbled.

"We need to find out their objectives, and completely crush it, that should bring the others back to their senses," Erza explained.

"How do you know that?" Lyon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just on a hunch, I've known Cobra for a long time, probably since Elementary, but when he has that look of blood lust in his eyes, it means that he has an objective, and he'll accomplish it no matter what," Erza answered.

Natsu whistled.

"I'm jealous that you know that much about Cobra," Natsu spoke, but he then grinned, "But it clearly helps us too, if you know him that well."

"Yeah, it definitely helps, Erza, but first, we need to take out these faggots," Gray spoke, extending his arm back as ice began forming there, " **Ice Make: Hammer!** "

A hammer of ice appeared above the Guild Wizards, it smashed down onto them where a few... Lots of sickening cracks were heard, and their screams of agony, Gray then ran forwards, ahead of everyone else as he spun his head around.

"COME ON! WE GOTTA FOLLOW THEM!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they too, broke out into a run, they all followed on behind Gray as they entered the forest.

* * *

 **The Forest:**

* * *

It had been several minutes since the group all entered the forest, they stopped in the same area as Natsu spun around and looked at them. His eyes full of determination.

"Alright, let's take this time to introduce ourselves, shall we?" Natsu asked.

"Men! I shall go first!" Spoke a man, he was quite small, he had orange-looking hair and a big nose as he got into a pose, "I'm Ichiya, of the guild Blue Pegasus! And, my dear Erza... My sweetheart!"

Ichiya made a 'sexy' pose as he pointed his fingers at Erza, then blew a kiss at her. Erza stiffened up, and hid behind Natsu.

"That's our Master Ichiya there for you!" Spoke a guy who had dark-brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Yes yes!" Spoke two other guys, where one had pudding-like hair, and the other had almost the same style as the dark-brown haired guy, but his was almost... Like, blondish hair.

"Um, shut the fuck up, and please tell us who you are?" Natsu asked, his habit of saying "Fuck" acting up once more.

"Quite the rude language you have there, Young Man, but I won't pay any heed. My name is Ren Akatsuki, of Blue Pegasus of course," Ren introduced himself, making a pose that would make all girls fall for him. Unfortunately, the girls here, aren't like... All normal girls.

"Ren Akatsuki, where have I heard that name before...?" Lucy murmured, tapping her chin impatiently. Loke then appeared beside her.

"Lucy, can we get married? There's no need for you to think about a guy like him," Loke spoke, smiling at Lucy, Lucy smiled back.

"I don't wanna get married... Yet at least, and because of your sudden appearance. I totally forgot what I was thinking, arrrgh! Damn you, Loke!" Lucy yelled in frustration, she ruffled up her hair.

Ren then appeared in front of Lucy as he grabbed a hold of her hand, and knelt down on one knee. He gently kissed the top of Lucy's hand, making her gain tick marks on her head.

"You... I-It isn't like I-I love you o-or anything..." Ren spoke out, a blush on his face as he looked away from Lucy. Lucy gained even more tick marks on her head.

" _Went from a womanizer, to a tsundere?! What kind of bull crap is this?!_ " Lucy thought, irritated. She then kicked Ren away, "Get away, you womanizer!"

Ren went flying backwards as he crashed into Ichiya, the two of them tumbling towards a tree as they crashed into it.

"M-Meeeeeeen..." Ichiya groaned out.

"Ichiya-sama, are you alright? What about you too, Ren?" Asked the pudding-haired guy.

"We're fine, Eve," Ren replied. Eve nodded his head in understanding as he spun around, his eyes met Erza's, he then disappeared from his spot, shocking even Natsu at his sudden movements. Eve then appeared in front of Erza, whom was still hiding behind Natsu as he knelt down on one knee, and extended his hand outwards towards Erza.

"My dear Erza, Ichiya-sama's girlfriend, I presume?" Eve asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Erza yelled, annoyed by Eve as she cocked her fist back, but Natsu beat her to it, due to him slamming his fist into Eve's face, and launching him at blinding-speeds, the speed Eve traveled at, made a sonic boom as he crashed into a tree. A sickening crack being heard.

"That's one outta the way..." Natsu growled out, steam literally fuming out of his mouth, "Three more to go."

"C-Calm down, men!" Ichiya said, trying to calm Natsu down, he then crawled out of the human-shaped crater that he was in.

"Y-Yeah, calm down, Natsu-san!" Spoke the guy who had almost the same hairstyle to Ren's.

"Who're you?" Natsu growled out, "I know you're one of these womanizers."

"I'm Hibiki! Nice to meet'ya!" Hibiki said, while fixing his shirt, "Oh, I'm also from Blue Pegasus too! And that's all of us, Trimens!"

After Hibiki said that, Eve had somehow instantly recovered, following along with Ren as the trio made a pose.

"Fuck you three, you're on my list of people to beat the hell out of," Natsu said, giving the trio the bird, they gained shocked looks on their faces.

"Now, who's next on introducing themselves? 'Cause, we're wasting hell lot of time introducing ourselves!" Natsu growled out once more.

"Sherry of Lamia Scale."

"Jura of Lamia Scale."

"Wendy Marvell... Of Atsushi Junior High."

"That's all? GOOD! NOW, WE SHALL SEPARATE INTO DIFFERENT GROUPS!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone cover their ears.

"Group 1! Is Lucy, Loke, and Hibiki! Group 2! Is Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Sherry! Group 3! Is Ichiya, Eve, and Ren! Group 4! Is Jura, and Wendy! Group 5! Is Erza and I!" Natsu announced, he glanced at Wendy, "Oi, Wendy. How're you liking Atsushi Junior High?"

"It's awesome! Much better compared to Maou Academy..." Wendy said while shivering at the last part.

"Glad to hear that, now. Everyone, go!" Natsu commanded, the group obeyed as they went in separate directions.

"Okay, Erza. Shall we go now?" Asked Natsu, Erza nodded her head in agreement as they walked in their own direction.

* * *

 **Unknown Area:**

* * *

In a cave, a dark one at that too, the lights that illuminated the cave. Were torches that were hanging on the wall. Inside the cave, resided the wizards of Oracion High.

"Hmph, so ants have come here to pester us, huh?" Brain asked, "No matter, we'll just dispose of them instantly."

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you though," Cobra spoke, he was leaning up against a wall, his arms folded.

"Why?" Angel asked, sitting on the ground.

"Because it's them, Atsushi High. It seems they've... I don't know, come to invade us? But it seems that their intentions are different," answered Cobra.

"I see, so it's Atsushi High? You think they came to get us back?" Racer asked.

"Of course not, why would they need us? They have Gray and Erza, that's more than enough," answered Cobra with a shrug.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Erza:**

* * *

"Erza, stick close to me," Natsu said, Erza let out a sigh.

"I'm fine, Natsu. No need to worry about me so much," Erza replied.

"Er, um, right. My bad," Natsu said, the couple were wandering around in the forest as Natsu was sticking close to Erza, and he was still telling her to stick close, even though he was the one who was sticking close to her.

" _Sheesh, that Azuma..._ " Came a female voice as Natsu and Erza stopped dead in their tracks. Natsu grabbed Erza by the arm as he pulled her behind a tree, Natsu looked around the corner, and heard the rustling of bushes. A female whom had purple-hair, and red-eyes came out of the bushes, she had a large bust, and she wore a familiar uniform, the most noticeable feature was her beautiful face, but Natsu ignored that feature. because he swore inwardly, because every time he met, or saw a woman. They always had a large bust.

"Hopefully she hasn't sensed us yet..." Natsu whispered to Erza, Erza nodded her head in agreement.

The female then looked in the corner of her eyes as she summoned an orb into her hand, and threw it at the exact location Natsu and Erza were hiding at. Natsu picked Erza up by the waist, and dove out of his hiding spot, the orb piercing through the tree like it was wet bread. The tree falling over, and crashing down onto the ground as Natsu stood up, he placed Erza down, after he did that, he glared at the female.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" The female answered.

"Stop being such a bitch, I know you're from Angel's High from your uniform. Just tell me who you are," Natsu snarled out.

"Oooh! Quite feisty aren't you? Well, there's no need to hide it anyways... My name is Ultear, I'm one of the **Seven Gods of Purgatory** , nice to meet you," Ultear bowed as she introduced herself.

"Tsk, another one of you bastards. How bad is my luck? _Oh wait, fucking horrible._ "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: God of Time**

 **Hmm... Er, got... Cake? This chapter was long.**

 **EDIT: CHANGED A MASSIVE MISTAKE I'VE MADE T_T I MIXED UP SHERRY'S NAME WITH SHERRIA, SHERRIA IS HER COUSIN! Screw that, I'm leaving it all caps. You guys can just shout this in your heads or whatever.**


	19. Before the War: God of Time

**Author's Note**

 **We've reached a hundred reviews! Thanks guys! Special thanks to laxusdrayer2324 for being the 100th reviewer! Here, have a free... Erm, cupcake. Now, let's see if we can reach two-hundred reviews! :D**

 **Note**

 **Transcension, has been edited to "Ascension" in previous chapters.**

 **Facts**

 **Ultear Milkovich: A beautiful woman who has a large bust, just like every girl that Natsu has met, she has long purple-hair, and red-eyes, she is one of the Seven Gods of Purgatory, and her current capabilities are currently unknown.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Before the War: God of Time:**

* * *

 _Kami-sama..._

 _Fuck you, and your curse!_

 _Show yourself! Let me tear you limb from limb, let me rid of you, in order to rid of this curse! I can't bear it any longer... I JUST WANT TO ENCOUNTER PEOPLE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!_

Natsu thought, clenching his fists tightly as steam fumed from his mouth, Ultear slanted her eyes slightly at the sight of Natsu and Erza.

"Well, what do we have here? A pink-haired man, and a scarlet-haired beauty," Ultear said, placing her hand on her hip.

Natsu snarled, "Well, aren't you going to get going now, Miss **Seven God of Purgatory**?"

"Why call me a ' **Seven God of Purgatory** ' instead of ' **Seven Gods of Purgatory** '?" Ultear asked, examining her fingernails.

"'Cause, there's only one of you here, what do you keep in that head of yours? A dildo? Or a vibrator? 'Cause you sure as hell are fucking stupid," Natsu said while tapping his head. Ultear gained tick marks on her head as she glared at Natsu, Erza merely face-palming at Natsu's response.

"What'ya say about me having no brain?!" Ultear asked, duplicating her orbs, so there was a dozen surrounding her.

"You heard me, big-busted whore!" Natsu yelled, charging forwards, but Erza yanked the back of his shirt as he flew backwards, and landed on his ass.

"Stop charging forwards without thinking!" Erza yelled, clearly annoyed by Natsu's actions, or worried about his actions instead of being annoyed.

"But Erza! I was going to smooch you, but then _she_ appeared out of nowhere!" Natsu argued, gazing up at Erza, who sighed.

"Always speaking whats on your mind... Sheesh... Er, we can do that later! But first, we need to devise a plan, to take her out," Erza ordered.

Natsu puffed up his cheeks, and folded his arms.

"Jeez, Erza. It really is hard to make you blush," Natsu stated as he stood up, unfolding his arms, and wrapping it around Erza as he pulled her close.

"Say, how much will it take, in order to make you blush?" Natsu whispered into Erza's ear as she shivered at his warm breath.

"It depends, whether if it's kinky or not."

"Sooooo... Like sex?"

"Natsu, we're underage."

"We aren't underage. We're both seventeen! _Or in my case... Four-centuries..._ So, we can both have sex," Natsu said.

"How did the previous topic avert to this?" Erza asked, she sweat-dropped, while ignoring Natsu's previous statement.

"Dunno, but will having sex, cause you to blush?" Natsu asked as he leaned his head on Erza's shoulder, and let out a sigh. Ultear just stood in front of the couple, her orbs still surrounding her, and a confused look on her face, following along with the tick marks that are pulsing on her head.

"It depends, whether if it feels good or not... Wait! Why am I even answering your question?!" Erza asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm subconsciously using manipulative powers or something?" Natsu asked, grinning.

Erza blushed slightly, Natsu's jaw dropped.

"You blushed! That's all it took?! SERIOUSLY?! HAHAHA!" Natsu began laughing as Erza's blush disappeared, and her face turning red from embarrassment.

"URUSAI!" Erza shouted as she broke away from Natsu's grip, and slapped him across the face.

Erza's gauntlet rattled from the slap that she delivered to Natsu's face, she jerked back. Looking at where she slapped Natsu at, there were black-scales there. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Natsu, why're there scales on your face?" Erza asked, worried about the scales on his face.

"No worries, these appear whenever I want it to. I made it appear just now, in order to ward off your slap," Natsu answered with his grin still plastered on his face.

"I see..."

Ultear then coughed into her hand.

"Stop talking, and remember that I'm here as well," Ultear spoke, extending her arm outwards so the dozen orbs that were surrounding flew towards Natsu, Erza then dove in front of the orbs as she summoned her sword, and sliced the dozen orbs in half. Ultear smirked.

"Wrong move."

Soon, the orbs that were split in half, duplicated into full orbs as there were several dozen orbs now, it all aimed at Erza as it disappeared, and reappeared to have smashed into Erza's armor, the armor denting from the fierce power of the orbs, Natsu then ran in front of Erza, his mouth open, he unleashed an enormous vortex of black-lava from his mouth, it traveled towards the orbs, and instantly incinerated all of it. Ultear squinted her eyes at the color, and familiarity of Natsu's breath attack. Natsu then spun around to gaze at Erza as he tapped her armor, her armor was instantly repaired, Erza gained a surprised look on her face as she opened up her mouth to speak, but Natsu put a finger to her lips, and nodded his head sideways, in gesture for her not to ask now, but later.

Natsu then proceeded to whisper into Erza's ear, she nodded her head in understanding as they spun around. Natsu walked backwards.

Ultear then gained a dazed look on her face at the color, and projectile of Natsu's previous attack, a thought appearing in her head. Ultear then shook off the thought that appeared in her mind, Natsu and Erza saw the look of daze on Ultear's face, and they used it to their advantage, and charged forwards, unfortunately, Ultear noticed them charge forwards as she gazed in their direction, and snapped her fingers... Natsu and Erza froze in their spots...

Time had been stopped.

Ultear smirked triumphantly, and walked forwards, she summoned the same orb in her hand as she approached Natsu, and thrust the orb forwards, it pierced through his chest. Blood gushing everywhere, Natsu still remained in the same spot, frozen, his expression had not changed a single bit. Ultear then moved on to Erza, once Ultear approached Erza. She thrust the orb forwards once more, it smashed against Erza's armor, but didn't dent it a single bit. Ultear gained a look of surprise on her face as she thrust the orb forwards once more, but with more power imbued into the thrust. It slammed into Erza's armor, and made a loud clanging noise, but her armor still didn't dent a single bit, Ultear's eyes widened in realization.

It must have been from earlier, when Natsu tapped Erza's armor, and repaired it. He must have reinforced it, and made it several times stronger than the usual strength of the armor! Ultear gained a smirk on her face, a thought running through her head, about Natsu's clever actions. Ultear then spun around to look at Natsu, her eyes widened, she saw Natsu disappear in a wisp of lava, soon Ultear felt a fist slam into her cheek as she went flying backwards. In the corner of her eyes, during when she was sent flying, she saw Natsu. Unharmed, and unscathed, her eyes widened even more. More thoughts running through her head, on how Natsu was uninjured, and how he was able to move, Ultear then flipped in midair, and extended her arm so it was touching the ground as she stopped herself completely, and recovered.

How is he able to move, when she stopped time? How? Just how? Questions ran in Ultear's head as she looked over to Erza, Erza was still frozen in time, but when she glances over to Natsu. She sees him running at her, in full throttle, Ultear tsked and jumped up into the air, orbs appearing around her as they disappeared, and reappeared to have seen them slamming into Natsu's guts, face, and spine. Natsu grunted in pain, but then flared his magic power, and instantly shattered the orbs, Natsu proceeded to run forwards, ignoring the remaining pieces of the shattered orbs that were reforming behind him, he engulfed his fist in black-lava, and disappeared from his spot, and reappeared above Ultear as he crashed down, and slammed his fist down onto her cranium. A slight crack being heard as Ultear was sent propelling towards the ground.

Ultear smashed down into the ground, the ground cracking immensely as it spread for miles, the cracks. Natsu then yelled Erza's name, the effect of time being frozen, being disabled, Erza re-quipped into her **Japanese Outfit** and summoned duel-wield swords, she sprinted towards Ultear who was slowly recovering from Natsu's powerful punch, Erza then approached Ultear as she readied her swords, and swung them, she soared past Ultear as she skidded on the ground, two large-slashes appearing on Ultear's chest, the slashes were deep-wounds as Ultear screamed out in pain. Her eyes becoming full of anger and rage, Ultear's eyes then glowed a red color, before her wounds disappeared. Natsu and Erza's eyes widened at the sight of Ultear's magic being used to heal her wounds.

Soon, Ultear stood up as she summoned a orb, and began duplicating it constantly, twelve, twenty-four, thirty-six, forty-eight, sixty, seventy-two, and so on. It kept on going on for several minutes as there were now over a thousand orbs, Natsu and Erza stared flabbergasted at the amount of orbs Ultear duplicated, then the orbs began crashing down onto Erza, all of them being aimed at Erza. Not Natsu, Natsu growled in frustration as he heard the clanging of Erza's swords, and the sounds of sliced-orbs smashing down onto the ground, it seems that Erza is managing to slice up the orbs that were coming her way, but Natsu knew that Erza couldn't keep that up forever.

So Natsu dove down onto the ground, and slammed his palm onto the dirt, the ground turning orange, and beginning to melt as the temperature increased, Ultear realized the increase in temperature as she leaped backwards, and landed on a tree's branch. Natsu smirked triumphantly as Ultear's eyes slanted a bit, when she had jumped backwards, her barrage of orbs had stopped, even the greatest powers, have the greatest weaknesses. Natsu looked over to Erza, she was staring at him as he nodded his head. Erza nodded back, and lunged forwards towards the tree branch that Ultear was standing on, Ultear crossed both of her arms as Erza readied both of her swords, and slashed Ultear, slash marks appearing on Ultear's backs, instead of her arms. Ultear's eyes widened in surprise at how Erza managed to wound her on her back instead of her arms.

" _Impossible! How'd she manage to slice my back instead? And earlier... How'd he manage to break free of being frozen in time?!_ "

Ultear then healed the wounds on her back as she jumped to another branch, a orb appearing in her hand, because she sensed Erza's presence right behind her. So Ultear swiftly spun around, and thrust her orb forwards at blinding speeds, Erza's eyes widening as the orb slammed into her gut, making her cough up blood. Then the orb appeared beside Erza as it slammed into her ribs, shattering noises being heard as several of Erza's ribs were shattered like glass, following along with Erza crashing down towards the ground, Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he dove forwards, and caught Erza. Blood dripping from her mouth, and Erza's grunts of pain being heard. Erza then looked up at Natsu. She then tried to stand up, but unable to, she clutched her side, the side where the ribs had been shattered at.

But Erza won't let measly ribs that have just been shattered to restrict her movements, so she mustered up all the willpower she could muster up, and stood up. Natsu stood beside her as he asked if she was okay, clearly the look on Erza's face showed that she was _not_ okay; but Natsu asked to see if she could continue or not. Erza nodded her head in answer to Natsu's question. Natsu let out a sigh at how stubborn Erza was, she was almost as stubborn as him! Emphasize _almost_ , 'cause Natsu is one stubborn bastard. Then, in the corner of their eyes, Natsu and Erza, saw a red-aura beginning to surround Ultear. The aura intensifying, causing the trees all around Ultear to tremble.

Ultear then proceeded to jumped off the branch she was standing on, and flew in the air, yes _flew_ in the air, while in midair; Ultear proceeded to summon a orb in her hand as it glowed red, Ultear chucked the orb down at the ground, where Natsu and Erza were currently standing at, the orb disappeared, and several sonic booms were heard. Natsu swiftly jumped in front of Erza as he crossed his arms together, black-scales coating his arm as the orb smashed into his arms. The ground beneath the trio shattered, and kept on shattering for thousands of miles, even the mountain in the nearby distance, shattered into nothing from the sheer power of the orb. Ultear then descended down onto the ground, a smirk on her face.

"Not bad, not bad at all. You managed blocking my orb effortlessly, just who are you?" Ultear asked, licking her lips in a bloodthirsty manner.

Natsu, Erza, and Ultear were standing in an enormous crater that spread out for thousands of miles, where the trio were in the very center of the crater. Natsu still standing in front of Erza as the scales on his arms, disappeared, he wasn't even sweating a single bit, nor panting a single bit, where Erza's eyes were wide in shock, at the amount of defensive power Natsu possessed.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel, the **Fire Dragon Slayer** ," Natsu said, answering Ultear's question.

"Hmm... Natsu Dragneel, huh? Also a **Fire Dragon Slayer** at that too? But your attacks earlier, weren't flames, so tell me the truth," Ultear said.

"Why should I? You're the prey, and I'm the predator."

"What does that have to do with this? Because right now, _you_ are my prey," Ultear said, licking her lips once more.

"Wrong. Humans, are preys, for Dragons."

Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance as he flared his magic power, and disappeared, debris being blown away in his wake, and to have seen him reappear in front of Ultear. Ultear's eyes widened in shock, Natsu had steam fuming out of his mouth as he cocked his fist back, and thrust it forwards at Mach 50 speed. His fist crushed Ultear's face as she went flying backwards, blood gushing everywhere from Natsu's ferocious punch. Ultear in fact, went flying so fast. She reached Mach 45 speed, and slammed into the ground, creating a large crater, inside of another crater. Erza continued staring in shock, she finally recovered, and limped forwards. Soon, she broke out into a full-on run, and ran straight towards Ultear.

Ultear was recovering slowly, while she saw in her eyes, Erza running straight at her. Her eyes widened once more in surprise, how was she still able to run? She has several broken ribs! She should've gone down from having her ribs shattered! How? These kinds of thoughts ran through Ultear's head, but she shook them off, and stood up, she felt her face, it was numb, and blood-soaked. Her eyes glowed red once more as the injuries disappeared. Soon Erza approached Ultear as she readied her swords, and swung downwards, Erza's swords struck the ground, and two enormous white-lines erupted from the ground, and sliced Ultear pointblank. Ultear screamed out in pain, her nerves being cut off, and her feelings too, but her eyes glowed red, and the wounds restored as she then leaped backwards. Her face showing annoyance.

Natsu and Erza tsked in unison, their brains working hard, in order to find a weakness to Ultear's healing spell that she uses all the time. 'Cause with that, she's literally immortal. Soon, Natsu smirked evilly in realization as he stepped forwards, Erza turning her back to Ultear to glance at Natsu... Bad choice. Ultear used Erza's weakness to her advantage as she charged forwards, orbs appearing all around her. Natsu's eyes widened at Ultear's move, disappearing in an afterimage of himself, Natsu's eyes widened even more.

" _I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT! WHAT KIND OF CLICHE BULLSHIT IS THIS?!_ "

Erza then spun around as she backhanded Ultear, sending her flying several meters backwards, Natsu then appeared beside Erza, letting out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"Good, for a second there. I thought some cliche anime bullshit was going to happen there for a second," Natsu said with a smirk finding its way onto his face.

"You know, I'm not _that_ dumb to let my guard down, when the enemy is right in front of me," Erza spoke, folding her arms.

"You know, we make a pretty good team. 'Cause I haven't sustained a single injury... I think," Natsu said.

"Well, earlier her orbs _did_ smash into most parts of your body."

"Eh, I'm fine."

"Hey, Erza. After this battle with Oracion High is over, wanna go out on a da-"

Ultear appeared beside Natsu, her fist cocked back as she threw it forwards. Ultear's fist successfully met Natsu's cheek as he was sent flying thousands of meters sideways. Erza's eyes widened in shock at Ultear's sudden appearance. Then, Erza readied her swords as she lunged forwards at Ultear; Ultear merely glanced at Erza, thus making Erza freeze in her spot. Erza, once again. Was frozen in time, soon Ultear walked over to Erza as she summoned the dozens of orbs, the orbs began circling around her, Ultear then proceeded to thrust all the orbs forwards, because Erza's bare-skin was visible, due to her still being equipped in her **Japanese Outfit** , the orbs all slammed into multiple sections of Erza's body.

One smashed into her abdomen, the second slammed into her shattered ribs, the third crushed her spine, the fourth shattered an arm, the fifth shattered her other arm, the sixth and seventh, both shattered her legs completely. Blood began dripping from Erza's mouth as her expression didn't change a single bit, but you could tell that she was in pain, tremendous pain. Soon, Natsu's shouts of anger were heard as he appeared beside Ultear, his fist cocked back, ready to slam her head off, but right when he threw it forwards, it was faster than Mach 100, but Ultear glanced at him, and he froze, his fist barely a inch away from Ultear's face, Ultear's eyes widened though, because due to the speed of Natsu's punch, an enormous shockwave erupted from it, and sent her flying, thousands of miles backwards.

The shockwave had also tore through the ground, the amount of destruction that erupted from it, could put Mt. Fuji to shame if it were to collapse, and kill hundreds of million people, or destroy million acres worth of land. Where in the distance, Ultear was still tumbling, she extended her arm outwards, and flipped herself in midair, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. A completely irritated expression on her face, soon, orbs began appearing beside her once more as she disappeared, and reappeared in front of the frozen Natsu. She smirked evilly, and began thrusting her orbs forwards at blinding speeds, one by one, but Natsu's expression changed as he dodged the orbs, while Erza's screams of pain were also heard. Ultear's eyes widened in realization.

" _If I collapse, get hit, or get sent flying when time is frozen. Time becomes normal once more!_ "

Natsu's shouts of anger resounded throughout the eradicated forest as he burst forwards, his body becoming engulfed in lava as he aimed to kill Ultear, his eyes flashing between normal and red, but if Ultear were any normal person, she would've been killed instantly, or wouldn't have been able to dodge. So she was able to dodge Natsu's attack as in Natsu's wake, was molten, he stopped dead in his tracks, and growled in annoyance at Ultear dodging his attack. So, Natsu coated his leg in lava as he ran forwards, and leaped up into the air, his powerful leap, shattered the ground beneath him as he descended downwards onto Ultear, his leg readied to slam down onto her head, and crush it, and sent her into oblivion.

Ultear's eyes widened in shock as she bent backwards, Natsu's foot piercing through her stomach. Ultear's eyes turned a bit misty as blood gushed everywhere, a large hole in her stomach, Ultear coughed up blood, and grunted in pain, her face turning into that of horror. Tears glistering in the corner of her eyes due to the excruciating pain. Ultear then heard Erza shouting Natsu's name, and telling him not to do it, she looked up, and saw Natsu walking towards her, a enraged expression on his face, in fact, so enraged. That even Erza's words couldn't persuade him. Erza continued shouting his name, and telling him not to do it; but Natsu continued not to listen, he finally approached Ultear, steam fuming out of his mouth.

"You... You hurt Erza, you caused her excruciating pain. I hope that's what you're feeling right now..." Natsu snarled out, now kneeling beside Ultear.

The tears fell from Ultear's eyes, she couldn't bear it any longer, the pain... It hurts. She wanted to die, she wanted Natsu to hurry up and kill her, to end this painful suffering, So, Ultear extended a shaky-arm and grabbed the collar of Natsu's shirt, a smirk forming on her face.

"Just kidding."

Ultear's wound then healed as she burst upwards, and kneed Natsu in the chin, sending him flying up into the air as he spat out some blood, but Ultear wasn't finished yet, she had to pay him back for all the excruciating pain he caused her. So she summoned a hundred orbs, and thrust them all forwards all at once, they smashed into Natsu constantly, every part of his body, didn't go unmissed. Soon, scales began forming on Natsu's skin as the orbs shattered on impact. Ultear clicked her tongue in annoyance, forgetting that Natsu could do that. Natsu then landed in front of her. The enraged expression still on his face, but it seemed that he had cooled down a bit, where Erza's shouts stopped, Natsu quickly spared a glance at Erza. She was laying down on the ground, completely limp. Natsu gritted his teeth, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

Natsu then proceeded to glare at Ultear.

"Say, what kind of magic is that? It heals wounds instantly, freezes time itself, and can duplicate items, just what is it?" Natsu snarled/asked at the same time.

"It's called **Arc of Time...** A **Lost Magic** ," Ultear answered, smirking mischievously at the last part. Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

" **Lost Magic**...? So, another one of you bastards. Also have **Lost Magic** , huh?" Natsu asked. Ultear slanted her eyes at that statement.

"'Another'... You say?"

"Ooooh? It seems that you don't know, well... Let's get this cleared up, I'm the one who fought Zancrow," Natsu answered.

Ultear's eyes widened.

"So, you are the one who fought Zancrow... And you're also the one who took his eye..." Ultear said in a threatening tone.

"Huuuh? What're you talking 'bout? I don't recall ever taking an eye of his..." Natsu said, tapping his chin.

"Don't lie! Because of you... WE HAD TO PAY THE HOSPITAL BILLS!" Ultear shouted, pointing at Natsu in an accusing manner.

"So what? Doesn't matter to me, 'cause I don't attend your academy, nor do I want to," Natsu replied, picking his ear as he took his finger out of his ear, and blew the earwax off of it.

Soon Natsu gained a serious expression on his face.

"And also, how can your **Arc of Time** be capable of those kinds of capabilities? Freezing time, and instantly healing wounds, those two seem out of this world."

"Heh... Seems you don't know a single thing about me," Ultear said, smirking as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, no duh. Except that I have a concept on you, that you're a slut."

"What makes you say that?" Ultear asked, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Because, of the way you place your hand on your hip, and how tight your uniform is on your chest."

"Where have you been staring at during our fight?" Ultear asked, sweat-dropping.

"Your face, and before you ask. I was focusing on punching the living fuck outta you."

"Yeah, I could tell. Your punches pack a punch..."

"I sincerely hope, that wasn't a pun."

"It wasn't. Do you really think this is the time to make jokes, and laugh about it?"

"You said exactly what was on my mind."

"Also, for your previous question earlier, Mr. Dragneel. It seems you've never heard of **Ascension**?"

"I've heard of it, because I've attained it."

"Ooooh? So all of these godlike feats, that you've achieved, were all without using **Ascension**?" Ultear asked, smirking seductively.

"Get that seductive smirk off of your face."

"I can't help it, it happens whenever I find a strong opponent, be it woman or not."

"What are you? A lesbian?"

"Hmm, I won't deny it. It depends... On your point of view though."

"Don't fuck with me!"

Natsu then charged forwards as he cocked his fist back, and threw it forwards, but it was stopped instantly, by Ultear's... _Finger_.

"WHA-?!"

Ultear pushed Natsu back effortlessly with her finger as he flew backwards at insane speeds, tumbling on the ground, he recovered swiftly as he stood up, and glared at Ultear.

"Jeez, I was about to get to an important part," Ultear said, clearly annoyed by Natsu's actions.

" _She blocked my punch with a single finger..,! I also recall Zancrow saying something... 'You'll need at least another million years of training to ever hope to beat us! Kakaka!' That bastard... He was telling the truth... So was that fight, completely pointless?! FUCK!_ " Natsu shouted in his head, a angered expression on his face, since he got 'toyed' with, during his fight with Zancrow, " _Guess I'll actually have to try then..._ "

"And what was that important part?" Natsu snarled out.

"When I achieved **Ascension** , I gained the ability to freeze time itself, and heal wounds instantly," Ultear answered.

"I wouldn't mind if you explained **Ascension** to me right here, and right now, before I smash your face in, so your pretty-face wouldn't be recognizable anymore. You'll just look like an old lady with a deformed face."

"Sheesh, you're very harsh, you know? That actually hurt my feelings a bit, but that aside. Fine, I'll explain **Ascension** to you, because after I do. You'll be going to the afterlife, and you won't remember a single thing. Now, onto the explanation. So basically, **Ascension** is like... Think of it as an evolved form of your magic/power, it evolves to a new level, that's why we call it ' **Ascension** ', there are several ways to attain **Ascension** , one way is: To either unlock it through pure rage and hatred, the second way is: If you're a **Slayer** of any kind. When you consume another **Slayer's** element, but that person has to be a person who has already attained ' **Ascension** '. The third way is: To unlock it through training, this is the easiest, but most longest method; because it usually takes about a century in order to unlock ' **Ascension** ', so it's clearly impossible, because you would be dead by that time. So, since you've attained ' **Ascension** ', your flames, have evolved to lava, which I'm assuming, because you consumed Zancrow's molten."

"I see... Now time to bash your face in! Actually, I won't bash it in! I'll sell you as a slave, thus becoming the ultimate punishment!" Natsu roared out as he charged forwards, cocking his fist back, he coated it in lava, and threw it forwards, but much more powerful than his previous punch this time, Ultear stuck out her palm, and tried to catch Natsu's punch, but his punch was too heavy as her hand bent backwards, much farther than it usually should. Ultear's eyes widened in shock as Natsu jumped up into the air, and roundhouse kicked her, thus sending her flying several miles sideways.

Natsu wasn't done yet though, he disappeared in a wisp of lava, and reappeared above Ultear as he descended down onto her at blinding-speeds, his leg smashed into Ultear's spine, instantly shattering it as Ultear screamed out in pain, but then she restored her shattered hand, and spine at once as she stood up, and summoned the usual orbs around herself, but this time, they were completely purple as they lunged at Natsu, each orb breaking the sound barrier as sonic booms erupted, Natsu's eyes slanted slightly, his eyes following the orbs as he then ducked, a orb soared over him, he then jumped up into the air, a orb went diving underneath him, he then leaned backwards in midair as a orb smashed down right in front of him, creating a large crater, inside of the enormous crater that they were already in.

Ultear tched, now was the right time to use it, so Ultear leaped away from Natsu as her magic power began raising tremendously, soon it began flaring as it was red in color, a dome of red erupted from Ultear's magic power constantly, while blue-particles began floating out of the ground, where the domes of red, were causing Natsu to collapse to his knees as the limp body of Erza, continued staying limp. Then a pillar erupted from Ultear's flaring magic power as it shot up into the Heavens, and created a large hole in the sky. Ultear's appearance began changing, her face becoming more smoother, and softer, and more prettier, her hair becoming a darker-shade of purple, her curves becoming that, of a man's dream. Her face became that of a Goddess's. Then the red-pillar disappeared, while her magic power, proceeded to engulf her.

Ultear's transformation was done, she smirked at Natsu, who was entranced in her beauty, but he broke out of his trance as he glared at her.

"Erza is still hotter than you," Natsu snarled out, charging forwards, Ultear sighed as she tapped her foot, everything became frozen, the falling debris, the clouds, the birds.

" **Paradox.** "

* * *

 **With Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Sherry:**

* * *

Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Sherry were wandering around in the enormous crater that had suddenly appeared half an hour ago, confused expressions on their faces as they continued wandering the enormous crater that went on for miles, and miles, soon, Juvia stopped walking, thus making the others stop walking, they stared curiously as to why Juvia stopped walking, Juvia then looked over to the North. A enormous pillar of red shot up into the Heavens, everyone stared in shock at the sudden appearance of the pillar; but they also felt... Immense magic power.

"W-What is that...?" Sherry asked as she hid behind Lyon, "Lyon-sama... Your Sherry, is frightened..."

"I don't... Know..." Lyon said, his eyes wide in shock at the immense magic power that was being felt,

"Come on! We can't let that distract us! 'Cause that isn't even the way those bastards are! I can sense it, this isn't any of their magic power that is being felt, this is the magic power of a... Monster," Gray said.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama, we must not let that pillar, distract us from finding our objective! So, Juvia says we should continue looking for Cobra-san and the others!" Juvia agreed with Gray.

Lyon and Sherry nodded their heads in understanding as they turned their backs to the pillar in the North, and proceeded to sprint, but soon they stopped dead in their tracks, completely frozen.

" _W-W-WHAT?! I-I c-can't move!_ " Gray thought, he tried to look around, but even his eyes couldn't move the way he wanted it to, but what he saw in front of him, made him freeze on the inside. The clouds had stopped moving, they were frozen in place, even the debris, or the falling leaves that were still falling from the eradication of the trees.

" _WHAT IS HAPPENING?! HAS TIME ITSELF FROZE?!_ "

* * *

 **With Lucy, Loke, and Hibiki:**

* * *

Lucy, Loke, and Hibiki were wandering in the enormous crater that they too, were in as Lucy had a frightened look on her face.

"Does anyone else feel this immense magic power?" Lucy asked, clearly frightened by the intense magic power that she felt. Loke and Hibiki both nodded their heads in agreement, and there was also another reason, but Lucy didn't want to mention it, but in the corner of her eyes, she saw everything in the distance freeze completely, not like freeze, _freeze_ , but froze in midair, or during movements. Like the debris that were getting blown away, it all froze in midair, like time stopped in that very area.

"I feel it too, Lucy," Loke answered.

"It feels like a Monster's magic power... A Monster that can eradicate the whole world," agreed Hibiki.

Soon, the trio got surrounded by Guild Wizards, or what they referred them as: Dark Guild Wizards, because all of Guild Wizards that serve under Oracion High, are all Dark Wizards as they are hunted by the Magic Council. The trio stood back-to-back, their guards raising up to the maximum, and their magic power beginning to rise, where the Dark Guild Wizards has cocky or smug looks on their faces, showing that they thought that a couple of 'Newbie Wizards' that were still in attending a Magic Academy were no match for Guild Wizards, but thought the Dark Guild Wizards who have an entire Dark Guild surrounding three Magic Academy students.

Everyone in the Dark Guild began charging up their magic power, and once they get it charged up, they're all going to unleash their spells at the trio, after the Dark Guild Wizards finished charging up their magic power, they all lunged forwards, the trio reacted to their movements as Loke used **Regulas Impact** , where Lucy summoned Aquariusto help out, luckily Loke was using his own magic power to keep himself in this world. Or else, Lucy would've been completely exhausted from summoning Aquarius; where Hibiki used his **Archive Magic** and began doing things on it, without Loke and Lucy noticing. Aquarius was preparing to unleash a wave, that was going to sweep everyone away, while the Dark Guild Wizards all leaped into the air in unison, Lucy, Loke, and Hibiki's eyes widened in unison, until everything became frozen...

The Dark Guild Wizards all froze in the air, some of them having retarded looks on their faces, like the look you have on your face when you sneeze, please search that up, and another look is the look of an ape, noses puffed out, and mouths wide open. Lucy wanted to laugh at their expressions, but she couldn't move a single bit, nor could Loke and Hibiki whom also wanted to laugh at their expressions.

" _Why can't I move my body?! I'm also in a very bad pose right now too! My chest is sticking out!_ " Lucy thought in shock.

" _Why can't anyone move?! The clouds aren't moving either, nor are the descending leaves! First an enormous crater appears, that goes on for thousands of miles, and next, everything is frozen?! Is this the work of God? Or is it the work of a monster?!_ "

* * *

 **With Jura and Wendy:**

* * *

Jura and Wendy were walking around in the enormous crater, they were trying to find their way out of the crater, in order to locate the wizards of Oracion High, or in their case, Cobra, Angel, Racer, Hoteye, Midnight, and Brain, they were known as The Six Generals.

"U-Um, Jura-s-san... Have you noticed something strange?" Wendy asked, walking behind Jura.

"Yes, I have indeed noticed something strange..." Answered Jura, he then spun his head around, and looked in the North, "In that direction, I see that debris that are getting blown away, have frozen. Like it was frozen in time itself..."

"T-That's very scary!" Wendy said, frightened as Carla was held tightly in her arms.

"Also, Wendy. Where did the cat come from?" Jura asked, sensing Carla's presence.

"Ah, she was here the entire time, even when we were introducing ourselves," Wendy asked, laughing nervously, "But, let's not talk about it right now! We have a m-mission to a-accomplish, to find the wizards of Oracion High, and t-take them down!"

"Yes, we shall do that," Jura replied as Jura and Wendy proceeded to sprint, but a second after they started to sprint, they froze in their places, following along with everything in the area. Jura's eyes wanted to widen, but they couldn't, same with Wendy's.

" _What is this?! I can't move a single part of my body, nor can I even look around! Have we been affected by that thing that froze everything in the North?!_ " Jura thought.

" _I-I-I can't m-m-move! I-I'm scared! W-What happens if somebody sneaks up on u-us a-an-and a-a-assassinate us?!_ " Wendy thought, frightened on the inside, but couldn't show it on the outside, because she was literally frozen in time.

* * *

 **With Ichiya, Ren, and Eve:**

* * *

"Master, this is quite strange, a huge crater appears out of nowhere, and we get lost," Ren said, "Do you have any clue on what to do, Ichiya-sama?"

"Men! We must first, find a way out, men! Then, that's where we devise on what happened to form this huge crater!" Ichiya answered, getting into his usual pose.

"Wow! That's our Senpai for you!" Eve and Ren yelled in unison, flailing their arms up into the air.

"Men... Maybe someday, you can become just like me, if you pay close attention, and learn from what I do," Ichiya said.

"Yes, Sensei!" Eve and Ren said in unison once more.

"Eh?! Master Ichiya! I see something very, very, strange happening in the distance! The floating debris, have frozen in midair, like it's frozen in time!" Ren pointed out in shock as Ichiya, and Eve both looked in the direction where Ren was pointing at. Their eyes widened in shock.

"MEN?!"

"What is happening?!" Eve asked.

"Men! Run for your lives, men!" Ichiya yelled as he broke out into a sprint, Eve and Ren followed his actions, and followed on behind him.

They continued sprinting for several minutes before Ichiya collapse to his knees, out of breath.

"M-Men, I can't sprint any longer, men!" Ichiya said, panting heavily as Ren and Eve stopped sprinting as they kneeled down beside Ichiya.

"Come on, Sensei! You can do it!" Ren yelled, picking Ichiya up as he and Eve continued sprinting, Ichiya nodded his head in thanks for Ren's support, Ren smiled.

"No problem, Senpai. This is what underclassmen are suppose to do."

Soon, Ren and Eve stopped dead in their tracks, completely frozen. Their eyes wanting to widen, but couldn't.

" _Impossible... We've been frozen-no! We've been trapped in time?!_ " Ren thought in shock.

" _I-I can't move!_ " Eve thought.

" _M-Men? What happened?!_ "

* * *

 **With Natsu, and Erza:**

* * *

Natsu was completely frozen in time, unable to move, the only thing he could do was have shocked thoughts run through his head, Ultear had a smirk plastered on her face as she walked forwards, where nearby, Erza was laying on the ground, still limp. Ultear was walking towards Natsu as she approached him, she leaned her face in close to his, Natsu could feel Ultear's breath on his face, but Ultear couldn't feel his, because even Natsu's breathing was frozen in time.

" **So, how does it feel... To be trapped in time...?** " Ultear asked, her voice sounding like a Goddess's, Natsu wanted to tell her to shut it, but alas, he couldn't move his mouth, he wasn't even able to make it twitch. Ultear continued smirking, knowing that Natsu couldn't answer her, so she kept on asking questions, in order to pester him, before she killed him with her own hands.

Natsu's expression, slowly began changing, causing Ultear's eyes to widen in utter shock, how many surprises did Natsu hold? How many miracles are going to occur? Or are they actually miracles? These thoughts ran through Ultear's head as she slowly backed away from Natsu, his expression becoming into one of utter annoyance, his arms began twitching, soon his legs began twitching too, and finally, his mouth twitched.

"Boo... Motherfucker."

Natsu then disappeared as he reappeared behind Ultear, his magic power flaring immensely as he slammed his fist into the back of Ultear's cranium, and launched her forwards at Mach 250 speed, she slammed into the ground, thus creating another enormous crater as she swiftly recovered, blood flowing from her head, she touched the blood, and sighed, the wound on her head being restored, Ultear then gazed at Natsu, his arms extended as his magic power continued flaring, and rising, it went through the roofs! A pillar of lava shot up into the Heavens, and completely shattered the Heavens, Natsu's figure could still be seen in the pillar of lava, he tore off his uniform as he moved one of his arms, and began undoing the bandages on his right-arm.

After the bandages were undone on his right-arm, power began flaring from his right-arm, it wasn't magic, it was **Curse** power that was flaring immensely, the ground then cracked underneath Natsu. Ultear completely flabbergasted at the power she's never felt in her life. On Natsu's right-arm, was an Etherious marking, his left-arm still bandaged up, Ultear was wondering what was underneath his left-arm, but she shook the thought off, and lunged forwards, she summoned a black orb, and thrust it forwards, it went faster than Mach 300, but Natsu easily stopped it with his finger as he crushed it to pieces, Ultear's eyes widened in shock, before she saw Natsu appear right in front of her, her eyes widened again.

His appearance changed, black-demonic markings were on his face, and on his chest, and lower parts of his body, following along with scales on his face, and the most noticeable thing that changed about Natsu, was that there was one-wing completely made out of lava, then Natsu extended his hand as he flicked Ultear in the forehead, she went flying thousands of miles backwards as the effects of time being frozen, weren't disabled. Natsu noticed that, he slanted his eyes, it must be because Ultear activated **Ascension** , and it seems that when she has **Ascension** activated. Time being frozen, remains frozen, even after she is sent flying, or damaged.

Natsu then disappeared, and reappeared in front of Ultear, her eyes wide in fear, how is he able to move still? How did he break free of the effects? Questions littered Ultear's head, while she shook them off, just like the negative thoughts that were running through her head, she looked up at Natsu in fear, he uttered three words.

" **Etherious Form, Release.** "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: E.N.D.'s Curse.**

 **EDIT: Sherria's name has been changed to Sherry, because Sherria is the cousin of Sherry. Rofl, massive mistake.**


	20. Before the War: END's Curse

**Facts**

 **Angel: The elder sister of Yukino, she adores Angels as she wishes to become one, she's wished for it, ever since childhood. She wears clothing, that reveal parts of her breasts. Men tend to ogle at her slutty getup.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Before the War: E.N.D.'s Curse:**

* * *

 _I think I'm lost..._

Gajeel thought, he was walking in an unknown area as his arms were folded behind his head, he then walked past a sign that read: "You're now leaving Japan."

 _Yep, definitely lost... This landscape looks super unfamiliar... Why is it the ocean? Hmm? What... Is this power that I am feeling right now? It... Seems unknown..._

* * *

" **Etherious Form, Release.** "

The ground began rumbling nonstop like an earthquake, the clouds above began spiraling into a black cyclone, the debris all floated up into the Heavens, the black marks on Natsu's body began flashing red, a wing of **Curse** power sprouting out from Natsu's back, the ground cracked as the cracks all began glowing a black color as whiteness floated out from the cracks, the sounds of horror erupting from the whiteness that were floating out of the cracks and up into the Heavens.

Natsu's eyes slanted, his pupils turning red as the rest of his eyes turned black, he began growing in size, the black marks flashing red more rapidly, Natsu's **Curse** power kept on rising, it kept on rising, and rising... And rising... And rising... It never stopped rising... All it did was keep on rising... Natsu's **Curse** power reached a level, so high, that even God itself wouldn't dare interfere, nor fight him, the air... Instead of being transparent... It all turned red, the gravity increasing, the atmosphere going out of control as the weather would change randomly at every second. Natsu's **Curse** power became so immense, that a permanent black aura surrounded him, and as he moved his hand slightly, an enormous shockwave erupted from his hand, and completely formed a crater, easily hundred times larger than the one they were in currently.

Ultear was blown back by the intense power of Natsu's hand, he just moved it! Only a single bit, and it generated that much power?! Is he God?! Was Ultear wanted to think, but her fear of Natsu, wouldn't allow her to think properly as she landed on the ground with a loud thud, that shattered the ground beneath her, creating a human-shaped crater. Ultear slowly recovered, her body trembling in fear, she looked up, and saw Natsu slowly walking over to her, his figure still slowly changing as he grew in height. His nails becoming more sharper, following along with his teeth, which were already sharp enough. Natsu then extended his arm up into the air, a red-aura beginning to spiral around his arm. Soon, demonic horns began protruding from Natsu's head.

" **I am the one who banishes God, I am the one who controls all Evil, I control every mineral, particle, material, and living being. I am the END. Face... Purgatory...** "

As Natsu said that, his **Curse** power still rising, began spiraling around his arm as he slammed his arm down onto the ground, the air began rippling... Yes, _rippling_. The air then cracked open as souls soared out of the cracks, all letting out horrified screams as the souls began spiraling around Ultear, who's eyes were wide in shock and fear, her lips quivering, her body trembling, her mind unable to comprehend what was happening in front of her; and the whole time, Natsu wore a emotionless expression on his face, showing no signs of hesitation to kill Ultear if she were to fight back, but she would be killed by him anyways... Because that is the Demon Way; but Ultear won't let herself die here, not here, not in a place that is frozen in time, by none other than herself, but... She also wishes not to die by Natsu's hands.

Soon, Ultear charged through the souls, but as she did that. The souls' horrified screams got even louder, Ultear covered her ears, and flinched in pain, her ears were bleeding as blood dripped out of her ears, she tried to heal it, but she couldn't! What the hell is happening?! Why is she unable to use her magic to heal herself?! What did Natsu do?! Once again, Ultear wanted to think these thoughts, but unfortunately, she was still unable to, because she still hasn't gotten over the shock, at the sight of Natsu's power. She then tried to use her magic again, but it wouldn't work! Grr, how frustrating!

Ultear then looked up at Natsu as she glared at him, she stood up. Ignoring the pain that she felt in her ears, she charged forwards, summoning red orbs, that began surrounding her, she thrust them all forwards, all aiming for the intent to kill Natsu, but right when the orbs came in range of Natsu, They all shattered instantly, like there was some sort of invisible barrier surrounding, and protecting Natsu. Ultear growled in annoyance, if her orbs couldn't penetrate Natsu's defenses. Then she just had to do it herself! So, Ultear ran forwards, building up magic in her hand: she jumped up into the air, a garden of ice erupting underneath Natsu, but right when the ice was going to pierce Natsu, Natsu stuck out his arm, the sheer power of just moving his arm, shattered the ice instantly, and completely leveled the crater.

Ultear landed down on the ground in shock, but she swiftly broke out of her shock as she charged forwards, both of her fists cocked back, magic being imbued into her fist. Luckily, when she was attending Angel's High, she used her free-time wisely, and chose it to train herself in **Offensive Magic** that was able to even defeat a Saint, or a Wizard Saint. Once Ultear approached Natsu, she threw both of her cocked fists forwards, but right when it was about to come in contact with Natsu, Natsu disappeared in an afterimage as he reappeared behind Ultear, he lifted up his finger, and flicked Ultear in the forehead as she went flying thousands of miles backwards, while at the same time, she had coughed up a pile of blood during mid-flight.

As Natsu saw Ultear disappear in the distance, he glanced at Erza, she was still laying motionless on the ground, still frozen in time at that too, he made a reminder in his head, to look after Erza, after he was done beating the fuck out of Ultear. Natsu then looked up into the sky, the clouds were still spiraling into a cyclone of darkness. Soon, Natsu flapped his wings once, and he disappeared in several afterimages, and sonic booms. He then reappeared above Ultear who was still tumbling, Natsu then stuck out his leg as he crashed down onto Ultear at blinding speeds, Natsu's foot landed on Ultear's gut, she screamed out in agony as blood spewed out from her mouth, and onto Natsu's leg, but he didn't pay any heed, because the blood just evaporated when it made contact with his leg. Ultear, continued screaming out in agony.

The cause of Ultear's screams of agony were due to Natsu smashing his foot into her gut, and because of his body temperature, his foot burned her gut, while Natsu's **Curse** power continued rising, he let out a sigh, it was time for him to use his **Curse**. So he flapped his wings once, and disappeared, he reappeared in the sky, sticking out his palm. He slanted his eyes slightly as Ultear slowly stood up, still coughing up blood, but managing to stand up. Ultear then glared up at Natsu, fear visible in her eyes, but her facial expression didn't show any. Natsu continued staring down at Ultear, a black and white light forming in the center of his palm, it was the same texture as Zeref's **Death Magic**.

Ultear's glare faded away, and was replaced by the look of horror, the expression showing all sorts of emotions: Hatred, agony, or fear. Her eyes turned dark, due to the darkness that Natsu's attack was radiating, Natsu then unleashed his attack, his mouth opening up to say the attack name.

" **Curse of God: Fading Yggdrasil.** "

An enormous pillar of black shot out from the spiraling cyclone as it was going to crash down onto Ultear, Ultear looked at the pillar with fear on her face, soon; the pillar crashed down onto her, causing the ground to tremble more, and the souls to roar out in more horror, the air rippled more fiercer than before, the sky began cracking... Yes, _cracking_ , just like the air. Then, the ground began shattering nonstop, continuing on, and on for miles, and miles. The pillar continued crushing down onto Ultear, who didn't let out any screams of pain, nor any signs of movement, she stood still inside the pillar, letting it crush down onto her as she laid down on the ground motionless. Then, the pillar finally faded away; revealing a motionless Ultear, her arms crushed, legs crushed, and her entire body crushed, blood oozing everywhere.

Natsu landed down on the ground, letting out a sigh as he stared down at Ultear's body.

" **How foolish you are, you made me revert to my Etherious Form,** " Natsu muttered underneath his breath. The color of the air returned to normal as the ripples faded away, the souls disappearing one by one, while Natsu's features slowly returned to normal, then Natsu pulled out the bandages from his pocket, and began wrapping his right-arm up once more, to contain the power of his **Etherious Form**. If Ultear were to continue fighting any longer, or retaliate any longer, because when Natsu released his **Etherious Form** , she got crushed. If Ultear would've continued, who knows how high Natsu's **Curse** power would've reached? It has no limits, nor does it have any weakness. He is the Invincible END.

Soon, Natsu turned his back to Ultear's body as time had been reverted back to normal. He disappeared in a wisp of lava, and reappeared beside Erza's limp body, he shook her slightly, making her scream out in pain. He gained a worried look on his face as he lifted Erza up, she looked up at him, and smiled, her lips quivering...

"Y-You won d-didn't you?" Erza asked through clenched teeth, trying to prevent herself from not screaming out in pain.

"Yes, I won. I'll always win, if it's for your sake," Natsu answered, smiling as he leaned his forehead against Erza's.

"Be c-careful... I'm h-heavily injured, you k-know?"

Natsu then gained a serious expression on his face.

"Right, that's why, I'm going to try and find somebody to heal you, because I-no, we-no, I need you," Natsu said, Erza sweat-dropped.

"D-Did you seriously r-rephrase t-that two t-times?"

"By the w-way, Natsu... What about U-Ultear?" Erza asked.

"Hmm, what about her?"

"Where is s-she? I don't s-see her anywhere..."

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Just don't think about it."

"Now you're making me even more curious."

"Erza," Natsu said in a stern tone, "That doesn't matter, all that matters right now, is healing your injuries, because I'm worried that your consciousness might not last any longer, because right now. I'm sure you're feeling excruciating pain, am I right?"

Erza grunted in reply.

"'Kay, let's get you somewhere safe, and then locate the others," Natsu said, carrying Erza bridal-style as he began walking.

* * *

 **With Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Sherry:**

* * *

"W-What? Everything is back to normal now?" Lyon asked, punching the air in order to be sure.

"I guess so, my movements seem just fine, and I sure as hell don't feel like being frozen," Gray answered, swinging his arms in the air as he created a ice hammer, and slammed it down onto the ground, soon he gained a confused look on his face, "Is it just me, or did the crater's size increase?"

"Now that I think about it... It does seem to extend farther into the distance... Damn! I can't even see the end of this crater!" Lyon yelled, irritated at the immense size of the crater. If you were to look down at the Earth from space, there would be a new feature to Earth, called: A fucking huge-ass crater, that even Aliens would possibly find curious to look at, thus resulting in the Earth's destruction and the extinction of the Human race.

"Juvia is shocked at the immense size of the crater! Juvia wants Gray-sama to hold her!" Juvia yelled, flailing her arms around as she attempted to wrap her arms around Gray's waist, but he held her back with his hand to her face as she struggled to move forwards.

"Lyon-sama! Your beloved wants you to hold her too!" Sherry yelled, but unlike Juvia, she stayed in her place, awaiting for Lyon to embrace her, but he didn't do jack shit, because he didn't give a damn about her, he merely glanced at her, and tsked.

Sherry paled.

"L-Lyon-sama?"

"Why can't Juvia wish to embrace me like she wishes to embrace Gray?!" Lyon asked out in frustration.

Juvia stopped trying to embrace Gray, she spun around to face Lyon, her face flushed red, "L-Lyon-san?"

"Juvia! Come here, I. Will return your embrace with love, unlike that dick of a Gray who doesn't even wanna embrace you!" Lyon yelled, his arms wide open, Juvia just stared at him, her face still flushed red.

"L-Lyon-s-san...?"

"Who're you calling a 'dick' Lyon?!" Gray asked, "I ain't that big of a scrub! Here, come here, Juvia!"

Juvia's expression brightened as she turned her back to Sherry and Lyon, and dove forwards, wrapping her arms around Gray's waist as the duo fell to the ground, Juvia began rubbing her head against Gray's chest, like a cat would usually do. She kept on muttering Gray's name as she stopped rubbing her head on Gray's chest, and looked up at him.

"Gray-sama accepted Juvia's embrace! Now, Juvia and Gray-sama shall get married!"

"We are _not_ going to get married, not at all!" Gray yelled as he pushed Juvia off his chest, and stood up, then dusted himself off. Juvia sat on the ground, her eyes wide at Gray's sudden actions, her eyes then formed into hearts.

"AHHHH!~ Gray-sama is so merciful!~"

"God dammit... She fell for me even more..." Gray grumbled under his breath.

"GRAY! YOU BASTARD!" Lyon shouted in anger, he tried to tackle Gray, but Sherry held him back.

"SHERRY! LET ME GO! JUST ONCE! LET ME SLAM IN GRAY'S FACE, JUST ONCE!"

"No! Lyon-sama must restrain himself!"

"NEVER! I MUST! SMASH! GRAY'S! FACE! IN!"

"Lyon, calm down! We gotta locate Cobra and the others, no matter what," Gray said sternly, a serious expression on his face, Lyon stopped struggling to burst forwards as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Fine, after we find them, and smash their faces in. I'm going to smash in your face so hard, that it'll look like Ichiya's face."

Gray shivered.

"You know, we aren't going to get anywhere, so how about we split up?" Gray asked, Lyon looked at him curiously.

"Suuuuuure...?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Lyon, Juvia, and what's your face, go in that direction, I'll be the lone wolf, and go in that direction," Gray said while he pointed to the North, then over to the West.

Sherry was offended by Gray's saying of her name, while Juvia had anime tears streaming down her face, because she couldn't be with her 'Gray-sama' she tried to go with Gray, but unfortunately Sherry held her back as Gray walked into the West. He waved them good luck, because they'll need it.

* * *

 **Ultear's Position:**

* * *

Ultear was laying on ground, still motionless, her arms still completely crushed, her legs still completely crushed, her blood everywhere, her eyes closed. Footsteps were heard as a familiar person was standing right over Ultear's body, he let out a sigh.

"Jeez, how could you just go and get yourself killed like that?" The figure then sat beside Ultear's body, it was Zancrow. He had a emotionless expression on his face, his legs crossed, he extended his hand, and felt Ultear's pulse. None.

He let out a depressed sigh.

"I've know you for a long time... I never thought you would perish here... Even in your **Ascended** form..."

"We're gonna need another replacement for Ultear's position in the **Seven Gods of Purgatory**."

Zancrow then stood up, he stuck out his palm as white-molten formed in the palm of his hand, he then proceeded to throw it onto Ultear's body, and cremate her; but her eyes burst open at the exact moment he was going to throw the molten. Ultear's eyes were still misty, her breathing ragged as she coughed. Zancrow's eyes widened, the white-molten disappearing.

"You're... Alive?" Zancrow asked.

"(Cough) Why wouldn't I-(Cough Cough) be?" Ultear asked, in between a fit of coughs, "Honestly, I don't remember..."

"Don't remember what?"

"When I died... Everything went blank... Then a bright light engulfed my vision, and a figure... Came, and spoke to me..." Ultear answered, extending her hands as she stared at them, her hands were shaking.

"What'd it say?"

"I-It said something... About... About... How, Natsu could be related to Zeref, that is what the person said."

Zancrow smirked.

"I knew there was a catch," Zancrow said, extending his hand for Ultear to grab, she tried to move her arm, but felt excruciating pain as she screamed out in pain, unable to move her crushed arm, because when she tried to, blood just squirted out of the crushed veins.

"Try healing yourself."

"I don't think that works anymore... Because when I was fighting against Natsu... I couldn't use my magic to heal myself."

"Well, he's gone now. So try using it."

"Fine..."

Ultear's eyes flashed red as her wounds restored, her eyes widening slightly, "I can still use it?"

"Hmm, I think there's a mystery behind Natsu," Zancrow said, still smirking.

"I would like to know the mystery behind his tremendous power, you felt it earlier. Didn't you?" Ultear asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I felt something odd earlier, I wasn't even nearby, until a crater suddenly appeared in front of me," Zancrow asked.

"Wait, now that I think about it. Why are you all the way out here?" Ultear asked, placing a hand on her hip as she got into her habit pose.

"I was out on a stroll."

"You don't take a several thousand mile stroll," Ultear said, glaring at Zancrow, he merely shrugged.

"Well, too bad. Who cares, call it a hike, stroll, hentai, I don't care."

Ultear just sighed.

"Anyways, have you obtained it?" Zancrow asked.

"Obtained what?"

Zancrow face palmed.

"Sluts these days..."

"I heard you," Ultear said, placing her other hand on her hip.

"Whatever, but anyways; you were suppose to obtain the attribute that contains one of the keys to revive Zeref," Zancrow said.

"Oh, that? I attained it before I found Natsu, and a scarlet-haired girl," Ultear replied.

"So you did obtain it, but are just too stupid to remember?"

"Shut up, jeez. Guys these days are so rude!"

"Hey, you'll get used to it, when you meet other guys who have inhumanely impossible magic."

* * *

 **Oracion High's Cave:**

* * *

"Tsk, that earthquake earlier was not an ordinary earthquake, nor was that unknown power earlier either," Racer spoke, gritting his teeth.

"I wonder who could've made a crater this big," Cobra said, smirking as he looked outside the cave, an enormous crater had suddenly appeared in front of the cave's entrance, but luckily, it stopped right in front of the entrance to the cave, or else they would've been screwed.

"Must be a Monster, yes indeed, a Monster! But, money saved us! Because, look at the luck we have for it to stop right in front of the entrance to the cave," Hoteye spoke, smiling about money.

"Anyways, oi, Brain. When are we going to commence the plan to obtain Nirvana?" Cobra asked, spitting on the ground.

"The plan begins right now," Brain answered, staring at Cobra as he smirked, he then snapped his fingers.

"Bring 'him' in," Brain commanded, Racer let out a sigh as he walked over to the end of the cave, and tapped a rhythm on the wall, the wall split open, revealing a secret passageway as Racer disappeared, and reappeared instantly with a coffin in his arms.

"Good, now lay it out on the ground in front of you."

Racer obeyed as he placed the coffin down on the ground in front of him, he glanced at Brain for more orders.

"Now open it up."

Racer then opened up the coffin, his eyes widened in shock, inside there was a familiar azure-hair, and markings, inside was Jellal, he was clearly unconscious.

"I heard he got arrested, but how the hell did he get out of prison?" Angel asked.

"I managed breaking him out," Brain answered as he walked over to the coffin, "I trained this brat myself, so he should be decently strong."

"Decently strong? Pf, please. He's okay I guess, having known him when I attended Atsushi High, his strength is quite strong," Cobra examined.

"Hurry up, and wake him up. We must have him up and ready to go, so he can also take out those ants," Brain said.

"Fine fine."

* * *

 **With Ichiya, Eve, and Ren:**

* * *

"MEN! We are able to move again!" Ichiya yelled, prancing around in triumph, "Now! We must quickly look for those Oracion High students!"

Ren and Eve glanced at each other, they both smirked as they nodded their heads, and flailed their arms, "YES! SENPAI!"

Then Ichiya, Eve, and Ren all broke out into sprints as they sprinted into the assumed direction where the Six Generals were located at.

* * *

 **With Jura and Wendy:**

* * *

"H-Huh? We're able to move again?" Wendy asked, stretching out her fingers as Carla was on the ground, her arms folded.

"Well, it's a good thing that we didn't get hurt," Carla spoke.

"Yes, that is indeed a good thing," Jura agreed, now walking forwards as Wendy followed on behind him.

"Jura-san, do you know where the Oracion High wizards are located at?" Wendy asked.

"I do not know the exact location where they are, but I think I might have a clue on where they're at," Jura answered.

"That's good!" Wendy said with a smile as Carla glanced up at her, then looked in straight forwards as she smiled slightly.

* * *

 **With Gajeel:**

* * *

"Tsk, how annoying," Gajeel spoke, "I got lost all the way out here, in fact: How the hell did I get so lost, that I was THIS close to exiting Japan?!"

Gajeel was trudging his way back to the group, he caught their scents as he followed a familiar scent, it was Gray's scent, he could practically tell, due to him hanging out a lot with Gray during the times when he attended Atsushi High.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Erza:**

* * *

Natsu was still carrying Erza bridal style, the couple were still inside the enormous crater, because it was all Natsu's fault, and Ultear's fault, but after countless minutes of Natsu's constant sprinting, they finally reached the edge, and end of the crater. Natsu let out a sigh of relief as Erza smirked slightly.

Natsu then leaped up into the air, his leap shattering the ground beneath him as he landed outside the crater, he inhaled deeply, and lots of fresh air, instead of the dusty air that he was breathing while inside the crater. Then Natsu found a tree that was nearby, he walked over to it, and placed Erza against it as he leaned right next to her, he stuck out his hand, and placed it on top of the wounds that Erza received, she grunted, and flinched in pain at Natsu's touch.

Natsu's hand then began glowing a red color as the pain Erza felt, was slowly fading away.

"Natsu... What're you doing?" Erza asked.

"It's just a type of magic that makes pain fade away for a little while."

"It really does make the pain go away... But, for how long?"

"Hmm, twenty-four hours at maximum."

"I see, also, Natsu. Isn't your magic container exhausted from your fight against Ultear?"

"Nah, not really. To be honest, it isn't even a quarter down yet."

Erza's eyes widened in shock at Natsu's statement, " _Just how much magic power does he possess? That's a immense amount!_ "

Natsu then moved his hand away as he positioned Erza, and laid her head down onto his lap, Erza smirked slightly.

"I gotta admit it, you're very warm and comfortable."

"Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it, the warmth of you, puts me at ease."

Natsu smiled warmly at Erza, Erza noticed his warm smile as her smirk formed into a smile too.

* * *

 **With Gray:**

* * *

Gray had arrived at the edge of the crater, or in his opinion. The end of the crater, he let out a breath of relief, a smirk finding its way onto his way as he walked up, and out of the crater. He was met with a sight he was bound to remember, his eyes became devoid of any emotion as he stood in front of a cave, full of the Oracion High wizards who stared at him, their expressions saying: "What the fuck?"

"Er... Yooooo..." Gray said, with his "Yo" trailing off slightly as he raised his hand up in greeting.

"Yo..." The five former Grand Wizards said in unison.

"Um..."

Gray then walked forwards a nervous look on his face, the former five Grand Wizards raised their guards slightly, because the strongest Grand Wizard was standing right in front of them.

"Um, sorry 'bout this..." Gray apologized rubbing the back of his head nervously, the Oracion High wizards stared at him; confused. Then their eyes widened in shock as Gray disappeared in a wisp of ice and reappeared in front of Cobra as he slugged Cobra in the gut, Cobra coughed up blood as he stumbled backwards, Racer disappeared as he reappeared behind Gray, attempting to roundhouse kick him, but Gray was faster as his fist disappeared, and reappeared to have smashed into Racer's face, blood gushed everywhere as Racer was sent flying backwards. The former Grand Wizards staring at Gray's power in shock, Gray smirked.

"Well, I apologized, didn't I?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: Gray vs Oracion High**

 **EDIT: Changed Sherria to Sherry.**


	21. Before the War: Gray vs Oracion High

**Facts**

 **Racer: A tall guy, with a long-pointy nose, he usually wears red-suit thingy-majig, and ever since childhood, he's always wished to become fast, he wanted to become the fastest. He still does today, but there are many others who can go faster than him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Before the War: Gray vs Oracion High:**

* * *

"Well, I apologized, didn't I?"

Cobra tsked, while he nodded at Angel. Angel nodded back as she took out a Celestial Spirit Key from her pocket, and began chanting the chant to summon the Celestial Spirit, but Gray wouldn't let her, so he put his fist down onto his palm, and created an enormous hammer of ice above Angel, Angel's eyes widened in shock as the entire cave shattered from the fierce power of the hammer, Cobra leaped up into the air, and began unleashing breath attacks to eradicate the falling rubble, that was destined to crush them.

The rubble vanished in the blink of an eye, while Cobra tched, and looked over to Gray, his eyes slanted slightly as he felt Gray's presence behind him, so Cobra threw his fist backwards, and his back-fist met Gray's fist, Cobra smirked, he was able to block Gray's punch, but his eyes soon widened, feeling Gray's other fist slam into his face. Cobra went flying forwards, where Racer appeared above Gray, and disappeared, and to have seen him reappear slamming his foot down onto Gray's cranium, Gray's skull cracked slightly as blood flowed down his face while he was sent crashing down at the ground. A small human-shaped crater formed from the impact of Racer's kick, but Gray, being the strongest of the Grand Wizards, managed standing up quickly.

Gray ran forwards, towards Racer, ice swirling around his hands as he was going to unleash a devastating attack, but Gray felt a presence behind him, his eyes wide in surprise, Gray swiftly spun around, and shot a roundhouse kick at the presence behind him, but the presence turned out to be Hoteye, who blocked Gray's kick with his hand, Hoteye smirked mischievously, extending the fingers of his other hand, and pointing it to his eyes, soon the ground beneath Gray liquefied, and began wrapping around him. Gray roared out in annoyance as he froze the liquid, and disappeared in a wisp of ice, he reappeared behind Hoteye, and boosted his punch with ice protruding from his elbow, his fist flew forwards at blinding speeds, but Hoteye's fist met his. A shockwave erupting from the two fists colliding, the shockwave tore up the ground like it was butter.

After Gray and Hoteye's fists met, Cobra appeared above Gray, and slammed his fist down onto his cranium, cracking it even further as blood flowed down harder, Gray grunted in pain as he leaped backwards, then kicked the air, a block of ice appeared where he kicked at, then Gray boosted himself off the block of ice, and slammed his knee into Cobra's cheek, Cobra spat out blood as he went flying several feet away, where Gray then summoned a block of ice beneath his feet, and boosted himself off that one too, now in midair, Gray did several flips as Racer appeared beside him, and tried to stab him with his knife, but Gray caught the knife, and summoned an Ice Excalibur and slashed Racer with it, a large gash mark appeared on Racer's chest as he roared out in pain, and crashed down onto the ground.

Gray then did another flip as he extended both of his legs, and slammed them into Hoteye's face, Hoteye got buried into the ground. Gray then ducked as a tornado of sand soared over him, he spun around and saw Scorpio, he sighed before he snapped his fingers, and Scorpio was encased in ice, soon a golden-light engulfing Scorpio as he had a shocked look on his face, before disappearing, Angel stared on in shock, at how easily Gray was able to defeat her Celestial Spirit. Gray's hair began foreshadowing his eyes as Racer, Hoteye, and Cobra all appeared on his opposite sides, and used their most powerful attacks on him, Gray then looked up as he swiped his arm sideways, the attacks being dissipated into nothing, where Gray's magic power began rising tremendously. Racer, Cobra, Hoteye, and Angel all stared on in shock.

Gray then opened up his mouth as he prepared a breath attack, he was going to unleash his breath attack, before Brain appeared in front of him, his hands behind his back, and his staff on the ground, Brain then moved one of his hands, his hand seemed to disappear, where it reappeared to have shut Gray's jaw up, Gray's breath attack exploded in his mouth as he flew backwards. Gray swiftly recovered in midair as he disappeared in a wisp of ice, and reappeared above Brain, he slammed his fist into his palm, two enormous hammers of ice appeared on Brain's both sides, the hammers attempted to smash him, but Brain summoned his staff as he swung it, a strong wave erupting from the staff as the hammers of ice instantly shattered.

Gray tsked, sensing Racer's presence behind him, he backhanded Racer, then did a roundhouse kick, which slammed into Cobra's face, then he flipped in midair, and slammed his elbow down onto Angel's head, Angel grunted in pain as she threw Gray off of her, and during the process, she kneed Gray in the gut, and slammed him across the face. Then followed up with a punch to the face, Gray spat out some of his teeth and blood, he then proceeded to spin around, his foot slamming into Angel's ribs, which caused Angel to cough out all the air from her lungs as she went flying. Gray then disappeared, reappeared in front of Brain once more, he summoned two Ice Excaliburs into his hand, and slashed Brain across the chest with them, Brain grunted in pain as blood oozed out from his wound, Brain began stumbling backwards, pain blinding his vision.

After Gray saw that Brain was in excruciating pain, he sprinted forwards, and began lashing out at Brain, a concentrating expression on his face the whole time as Brain received more cuts on his body, he roared out in pain, stumbling farther backwards; Gray kept on slicing Brain until his body was littered with cuts, Gray slanted his eyes slightly as Cobra appeared in front of him, he ducked, and if he hadn't ducked; Cobra's powerful breath attack would have collided with his face pointblank, and killed him. Gray then stood up, he stood up really fast though, making his head slam into Cobra's jaw, causing Cobra to get hurled upwards into the sky, Hoteye then used his liquefying attack, turning the Earth's ground into mere liquid, Gray tched in annoyance, the liquid freezing into ice.

Gray then opened his jaw up, and unleashed a devastating breath attack, the breath attack was sent towards Hoteye who stared at it with wide-eyes, the breath attacking colliding with him dead-on, Hoteye went flying backwards, blood dripping from his head as he was clearly unconscious. Which meant one down, and four more to go.

After seeing Hoteye get knocked into unconsciousness, Angel summoned Scorpio and Gemini, and commanded them to attack Gray, Gemini took on the form of Gray, and ran forwards, and attempted to punch the real Gray, but Gray of course; sidestepped the punch, and flicked Gemini in the forehead, Gemini was engulfed in a golden-light as it disappeared, Gray then tsked in annoyance at seeing a tornado of sand coming towards him, so he stuck out his palm, a tornado of ice erupting from his palm as it froze the tornado of sand, and soared straight towards Scorpio, who once again; was engulfed in a golden-light, and by now. Angel collapsed to her knees, panting slightly from her exhaustion of magic power. She looked up, her eyes widening in fear as Gray stood above her, he lifted up his foot, and slammed it down onto Angel's head, knocking her unconscious.

Two down, three more to go.

Racer then appeared behind Gray, and attempted to stab him with his knife, and kick him in the back of the head at the same time, but Gray ducked, and extended his hand, catching Racer's knife for the second time, Gray spun around, and scratched the wound on Racer's chest, causing him to roar out in excruciating pain. Gray followed up with another scratch to Racer's wound, making him roar out even louder, then Gray slammed his fist into Racer's face as Racer flew backwards, blood gushing from his nose as he landed on the ground with a loud thud, Racer had been knocked unconscious instantly, for two reasons: From Gray's powerful punch, and from the excruciating pain he was feeling from Gray's scratches onto his wound.

Three down, two more to go.

As soon as Racer collapsed onto the ground unconscious, Cobra ran over to Midnight, and began slapping him constantly, yelling: "WAKE UP!", "BITCH PLEASE!", "I'LL LET YOU SLEEP IN MY BED FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT! NO HOMO!", "I'LL GIVE YOU FREE SANDWICHES!"

Midnight's eyes then burst open as he looked up at Cobra, his cheeks red from Cobra's constant slapping.

"Free.. Sandwiches... And more sleep... You say?" Midnight asked with a yawn.

"YEP! YEP! YEP!" Cobra answered, nodding his head furiously as he glanced over to Gray, whom was slowly walking his way over to the duo, the blood that was dripping from his head, dropped down onto the ground.

"You gonna keep your promise?" Midnight asked, not giving a single damn that Gray was nearing closer each second.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Cobra answered, starting to get impatient at how Midnight was dragging it all out.

"Okay, I'll take care of him for-"

 **SMACK!**

Gray was now behind Midnight as he had slammed his fist down onto Midnight's head, causing the teenager to fall unconscious instantly, but he still managed uttering one word, before succumbing to the unconsciousness.

"-You..."

"FUCK!" Cobra shouted as Gray kicked him across the face, rendering him unconscious instantly.

Gray then yawned.

"Good, now that their all down... I'm gonna get them back to the others... H-Huh?" Gray asked himself while he stumbled forwards, and collapsed to his knees, he felt his head, it was bleeding more than ever as his vision began getting blurrier, and more dizzier.

"N-No... I don't w-wanna sleep here... The ground is c-cold..." Gray said before succumbing to the unconsciousness as he face-palmed on the ground, "Oh wait... I don't feel cold..." Gray uttered out in his unconscious state due to a habit.

"GRAY!" Came Lyon's shout, he walked out of the enormous crater, panting heavily, his eyes widened at the sight of a bloodied Gray, down on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! THEY BEAT GRAY'S FACE IN!"

"THIS ISN'T A JOKING TIME!" Gray shouted out in anger, his head bursting upwards in annoyance as tick marks began pulsing on his head.

"EHHHH?!"

"What?" Gray asked.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Well, somebody's loud shouting, caused me to regain consciousness, why? Do you _not_ want me to regain consciousness?"

"No no, that's not it! I'm glad that you're awake, just irritated that your face is smashed in, I wanted to do that..."

"Lyon-samaaaa!~ Why didn't you carry me up here!~" Sherry asked, panting heavily as she walked out of the crater, sweat dripping all over her body.

"You don't deserve it, Sherry. Juvia is far higher, and more worthier than you!" Lyon answered, making Sherry cover her mouth with her hands in shock.

"L-Lyon-sama! Why?! Why do you choose that Juvia whore over me?!"

"Because... I don't wanna be some cliche main character that has a harem, and can't do jack shit, but suck his own dick at night, and have his harem protect him instead," Lyon answered, staring at Sherria. Gray snorted.

"Since when were you the main character?" Gray asked, "And whooo, that line, it should be the new quote of the year."

"Since when I was the main character? Just now! I'm in the spotlight currently you see! I'm in debt for a thousand jewels!" Lyon answered in a snarky tone.

"How'd you manage to be in debt for a thousand jewels?"

"Well... You see, it all started out..."

A few minutes later.

"-And that's how I got in debt for a thousand jewels!"

"Soooo... You pushed an Old Lady out onto the street, and she got ran over... And died? You say?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oi! It was an accident okay?! And it was none other than this slut's fault!" Lyon argued, pointing at Sherry, Gray scoffed.

"Yeah, I can tell. She's pretty damn crazy over you, like some yandere or something; and I gotta admit. She's super annoying too."

Sherry wasn't listening on into the conversation as she was too busy ogling her 'Lyon-sama'.

"Tell me 'bout it."

"Okay-"

"Not literally."

"Okay."

Gray then stood up, and clapped his hands together, and face-planted once more on the ground.

"MMMMPHHH! (GOD DAMMIT!)"

"Gray... You really need to get your head wrapped up in bandages," Lyon pointed out.

"MMMMMPHH! (OF COURSE I NEED BANDAGES!)"

"Sherry, go-Right, we're in the middle of nowhere, so that has to wait, I'll collect the unconscious bodies of the Oracion High wizards, Sherry. You try tending to Gray's wounds," Lyon commanded. Sherry nodded her head in a loving manner.

"Yes! Lyon-sama! I'll do anything for you!"

"Mmmmph? (So if he asked you to suck his dick, then you would?)"

Sherry didn't understand what Gray was saying as she walked over to him, and flipped him over onto his back, Gray let out a breath of relief, he looked up at Sherria whom pulled out a towel from her pocket, and began drying Gray's head, because it was soaked in blood. After Sherry finished that, she folded up the towel, and placed it over Gray's forehead.

"That's all I can do for now, just wait until we get back, then we can get you treated," Sherry said in a professional tone.

"Well, then Lyon needs to hurry up already."

"WELL SOOOOORRY! I CAN'T SEEM TO LIFT UP THIS FATASS HERE!" Lyon shouted, kicking Hoteye's unconscious body.

"I'll lift him up," came Jura's voice.

"Jura-san?" Lyon asked, while Jura and Wendy came out of the crater, Wendy was panting heavily, but Jura seemed just fine as he walked over to Hoteye, and lifted him up effortlessly, causing Lyon's eyes to bulge out of his sockets.

"EHHHHHH?!" Lyon asked, "TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!"

"No," was Jura's reply as Lyon huffed, then he dropped the unconscious bodies of Racer, Angel, Cobra, and Midnight, and began stripping, "Fine then! Let's go then!"

"Lyon-sama is sooooo daring!" Sherry said with hearts in her eyes.

"Damn, this hasn't happened in a while," Lyon grumbled under his breath, putting his clothes back on, then proceeded to lift Cobra, Angel, Racer, and Midnight up, and flopping them over his shoulder.

" _Whew! I made it! Oh my god! I made it! I thought I was going to die for a second there!_ " Came a familiar voice, the others cocked an eyebrow, and they walked over to where the voice came from; specifically Gray being dragged by the collar of his shirt by Sherry. Then something clicked in Gray's head.

"Wendy!" Gray yelled, Wendy looked at him, still panting heavily.

"Y-Yes, G-Gray-san?" Wendy asked.

"What magic do you use?!"

"Well, I can use **Healing Ma-** "

"HEAL ME, SENPAI!" Gray shouted, "I DON'T WANNA BE DRAGGED AROUND!"

"'S-S-Senpai'?!" Wendy asked in shock.

"Forget that! JUST HEAL ME!"

Wendy let out a long-shaky sigh as she walked over to Gray, and knelt down beside him, she placed her hands over his head, a green-light beginning to engulf her hands as Gray's wound closed up. He smirked in triumph, and burst up into the air.

"Now I can move! Now, let's go to that voice."

The others stared at him, sweat-dropping: Jura nodded his head, and proceeded to walk once more, the others following his lead, and once they arrived at the destination where the voice came from, their eyes widened.

"Gajeel?!"

Gajeel was looking up at them, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

"Yo! Found you g-"

"DUDE! WHERE DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO?!" Lyon and Gray asked in unison.

"Erm, well... Somehow, I almost exited Japan," Gajeel answered instantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"NANIIIII?!"

"Grrr... I'll explain it to you right now, so listen carefully."

"Okay."

But little did the group know, that a certain azure-haired teenager, slowly stood up, and walked away...

"G-Gray-sama?" Came Juvia's voice, she then walked out of the crater, panting heavily.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Erza:**

* * *

Erza was resting peacefully on Natsu's lap, a smile still plastered on her face as she nudged Natsu slightly, gesturing for him to turn her around, Natsu understood her message, and turned her around to face him, she looked up at Natsu, her beautiful eyes staring into his. Natsu then extended a hand, and caressed Erza's hair in a loving manner, full of affection, and care.

"Ne, Erza. Have you ever watched the anime: 'Fairy Lord?'" Natsu asked.

"'Fairy Lord?' I'm pretty sure I have..." Erza said, a thinking expression on her face.

"Ah... Forget about it, let's go find Gray and the others," Natsu said as he stood up, and began carrying Erza bridal-style.

"Good choice," agreed Erza.

Natsu began walking, but soon he stopped as he slanted his eyes slightly. He began flaring his magic power, choking noises were soon heard, and people began falling, or jumping out of the bushes, clutching their necks, their faces turning blue slightly, Natsu then stopped flaring his magic power as they all gasped for air. There were several thousand of the Dark Wizards who were gasping for air.

"Who're you people?" Natsu growled out.

A man who had the balls to act cocky in front of Natsu; smirked cockily as he pointed at Natsu.

"We're the Guilds that serve under Cobra-sama, we're going to take you down! Once we do! Cobra-sama will reward us royally, and your heads will be put on pikes!" The man yelled cockily, soon the other Dark Wizards agreed with him as they stomped their feet down onto the ground. The ground shaking from the amount of feet smashing down onto the ground. All of the Dark Wizards' magic powers began rising tremendously as the trees began shaking, soon the sky turned red as four meteors dropped from different directions: From the North, South, East, and the West they all came from the four directions, aiming directly for Natsu and Erza. Natsu tsked while he leaped up into the air, and curb-stomped the ground, sending a large shockwave, which knocked all of the Dark Wizards down onto their butts, but soon they recovered. Cocky looks on their faces.

* * *

 **With the Others:**

* * *

After Gajeel had told the group his story, they nodded their heads in understanding at his explanation, he explained; that somehow, he had just appeared there without he, himself, not knowing how he got there either. At some parts of Gajeel's explanation, some eyes widened in shock, or either surprise, Sherry even questioned on how he got back, but Gajeel merely answered with a: "I sniffed someone out."

That only confused Sherry, but the others understood it immediately, realizing that Gajeel was a **Dragon Slayer,** but of course, Lyon having previously attended Atsushi High, he already knew that Gajeel was **Dragon Slayer,** but the others that didn't know that Gajeel was a **Dragon Slayer,** their eyes widened once more.

Soon, Lyon noticed something strange, he looked at his shoulder... His eyes getting bigger, Racer was gone; and the Oracion High wizards were awake, they silently chuckled to themselves as a scream of pain echoed throughout the area. Everyone turned to look at Gray, blood dripping everywhere as a knife was stabbed straight through his heart, everyone shouted out Gray's name as they charged at the attacker, it was Racer who was smirking evilly.

 _No one stands in my way, when I'm trying to accomplish a goal, even if it's you, Gray!_

Racer then took the knife out of Gray's heart as Gray fell forwards, laying in a pool of his own blood as Lyon ran over to Gray and flipped him around onto his back, the others charging straight at the smirking Racer whom disappeared, and reappeared behind Wendy, he picked her up by her neck, making her scream out in pain, the amount of force Racer applied into his grip, was unbearable, all Wendy could do was flail around, and scream in pain, Carla tried getting Wendy out of Racer's grasp, but Racer kicked Carla way from Wendy as he disappeared, and reappeared fifteen feet away from everyone, he began interrogating Wendy, to heal his wound, and to do it quickly.

Wendy protested, saying she wouldn't heal him no matter what, which only made Racer more furious as he tightened his grip, threatening to shatter Wendy's neck, after constant threats of killing her, Wendy finally gave into pressure, she extended her hands towards Racer's wounds, and began healing it, it closed swiftly, and right at that moment, Racer threw Wendy up into the air as he disappeared, a fist appearing right where he was at before, it was Juvia, tears streaming down her face as she began lashing out at Racer. Blades of water attempting to pierce straight through his skull, or either straight through his heart, Juvia was going to the instant-kill. Soon, a pillar of boiling water erupted from underneath Racer, but he dodged it once more as he then caught Wendy. The smirk still plastered on his face. Racer then disappeared. Confusing the others on where he went to.

After Racer disappeared to god knows where, Juvia ran over to Gray, tears still streaming down her face as she knelt down beside Gray's body, Lyon himself had tears streaming down his face, where Jura and Sherria had sorrowful looks on their faces. Soon, Juvia spoke up.

"S-Someone has t-to look o-over f-for G-Gray-sama! Because W-Wendy-san j-j-ust got kidnapped!" Juvia spoke up, her voice cracking at some parts. Lyon then looked behind himself, tears falling down harder as his eyes widened.

"T-The others... The other O-Oracion High wizards... They're gone!" Lyon yelled.

"I'm sorry... I'll go help locate Wendy, Juvia, are you coming with me?" Jura asked, Juvia nodded her head furiously.

"I'm going to demolish the person who did this to Gray-sama!" Juvia answered, her voice cracking again.

"Sherry... And L-Lyon-sama will s-stay behind..." Sherry spoke, her eyes glistering at the sight of Lyon mourning over Gray. If he was mourning over Gray, Sherry knew that Gray was an important person to Lyon's life.

Juvia stood up, and glanced down at Gray, she knelt down again, and hugged him... Whispering: "I-I'm-I'm sorry... G-Gray-s-sama... J-Juvia is a f-failure... I-I... S-Still love you u-unto death..."

Juvia lightly placed Gray's body back down, there was blood trickling from his mouth, his eyes closed as there was a hole on the left-side of his chest. Juvia leaned down, and kissed him on the forehead lightly... Her tears falling down onto his face as she extended a hand, and caressed Gray's cheek.

"G-G-G-Gray-s-s-samaaaa!" Juvia sobbed, she couldn't hold it back any longer, she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, and embraced him tightly, tears falling down like a river...

Gray was dead.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 21:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: Burn! Burn Hotter than Sunlight!**

 **Edit: Changed Pisces to Gemini because of a major mistake I realized. -_-**

 **Edit 2: Changed Sherria to Sherry. -_-**


	22. Before the War: Burn Hotter than the Sun

**Author's Note**

 **I know the title was suppose to be: "Burn! Burn Hotter than Sunlight!" On the chapter list, but it was too long... That's what she sa-We've reached a hundred followers!**

 **Facts**

 **Lyon Vastia: A disciple of Ur, he is the older pupil of Gray Fullbuster, and also has the same stripping habits as both Ur and Gray.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Before the War: Burn! Burn Hotter than Sunlight!**

* * *

"Racer, was it really necessary to kill Gray?" Cobra asked, he was leaning against a tree, where Racer was leaning against a tree that was in front of him, Angel was up in the branches, humming a tune, where Hoteye was counting his money. Midnight, obviously was sleeping. The unconscious figure of Brain was on the ground, his staff right next to him.

"Of course it was necessary, he was in the way of achieving our goal, so he _deserved_ to die."

"Guess you may be right," Cobra murmured.

"Also, don't forget all those years ago, what he did to us," Angel said, swinging her legs back and forth. Cobra looked up at her, a curious expression on his face.

"What'd he do?" Cobra asked. Angel looked down at him.

"Well, it was right before you transferred to Atsushi Junior High..."

* * *

 **Flashback: Three Years Ago:**

* * *

 _Fourteen year-old Angel, Racer, Midnight, and Hoteye were walking down the corridors of Atsushi Junior High, smiles on their faces as they laughed, talking about something funny, probably about today's gossip. Screams were then heard as the four stopped dead in their tracks, their smiles disappearing from their faces, they spun around to see what happened. Their eyes widened in shock at what they saw._

 _There stood a fourteen year-old Gray, sitting on top of a pile of unconscious bodies, a bored look on his face while he examined his fingernails. He let out a sigh._

 _"Boring... You're all so weak, gimme a challenge, would you?" Gray announced, stretching out his arms, and yawning at the same time. Midnight then walked forwards, looking up at Gray, Gray noticed him, so he looked down at Midnight._

 _"Gray, what is the meaning of this?" Midnight asked, gesturing to the pile of bodies, "We're suppose to be the leaders of this academy, and the last time I checked. Leaders don't beat up their subordinates without a single hesitation, nor sign of mercy."_

 _"So what? I'm over it, I wanna punch people, I wanna fight, I wanna hurt," Gray responded, glaring down at Midnight who looked up at him._

 _"Gray, what has happened to you?_ " _Angel asked, walking forwards._

 _"Nothing really... Just that... Death happened," Gray answered, jumping off the pile of bodies as he landed on the ground with a soft thud, that sent a large shockwave throughout the area, and blew everyone back._

 _"GAHHH!" Racer, Angel, Hoteye, and Midnight roared out in pain as they slammed against the walls, and were held there by the pressure that Gray was emitting.  
_

 _"I'll answer once more, death... Has happened," Gray stated, walking past everyone as he soon exited out of the academy._

 _The four then fell to their knees, and were gasping heavily for air, Angel; being the first one to recover, stood up, and ran over to the pile of bodies, she felt one another's pulse, her eyes widening in rage as she gritted her teeth. She then spun around, her hair foreshadowing her eyes._

 _"What's wrong?" Racer asked, panting slightly._

 _"They're..."_

 _"...?"_

 _"They're all dead..." Angel answered, the trio's eyes all widened in shock._

* * *

 **The Present:**

* * *

Cobra looked at everyone with wide-eyes.

"'Death... Has happened'?" Cobra asked, "He really said that?"

Racer nodded his head.

"Believe it or not, but to this day, we still don't understand what the meaning behind those words are," Racer answered, sighing; he looked up into the sky.

"Come, someone must wake up Brain. Then we'll embark on the journey to attain Nirvana," Hoteye said, "Because if we don't, I won't be able to make my fortune."

"Ah, you and you're fortune, how 'bout you be patient, and we'll get there sooner?" Racer asked, staring at Hoteye with annoyance visible in his eyes as he twirled his knife around in his hand.

"Money has no patience, so neither do I! They are awaiting to be obtained, and I shall be the person to attain it," Hoteye replied, rubbing his fingers together in a "Money, money" gesture.

Midnight soon opened his eyes up, wincing at the bright sunlight, he looked over to Hoteye and yawned.

"I heard your guy's conversation, so, shall we wake up Brain already? I'm starting to get a little impatient, and I really wanna sleep on Cobra's bed," Midnight said, yawning once more after he finished his statement as he closed his eyes, and entered a deep-slumber.

"Cobra, your bed must really be comfy if Midnight wants to sleep on it so badly," Angel spoke, jumping off the tree branch as she landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Yeah, no kidding. I bought the bed and mattress together for a grand total of two-hundred thousand jewels," Cobra replied, he then scoffed and picked up Brain's staff, the staff's eyes opened.

"Hey! Put me down! Dammit!" The staff demanded. Cobra then threw the staff down onto Brain's body.

"Jeez, okay. I was just checking to see if you were still alive or not," said Cobra.

"Well, I'm alive. 'Ya happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy; 'cause I'm starting to regret my decision."

"Wow, that's harsh, way harsher than usual."

"Wanna know why it was much harsher than usual?"

"Why's that?"

"Because my goal was interfered with," Cobra said, grinding his teeth as his body was engulfed in poison.

"Cobra, calm down. Even if your goal was interfered with, we can still obtain Nirvana no matter what, because, the five of us are here together," Angel spoke, smirking.

Cobra sighed.

"Guess you may be right."

* * *

 **With Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Jura, Lyon, and Sherria:**

* * *

"Dammit, Gray!" Gajeel bellowed as he had tears streaming down his face, "Don't make me cry like a pussy! Especially you, Gray! Don't go dying on me, wake up, dammit!"

Gajeel shook Gray's body as Juvia was still clinging onto Gray's corpse, she hiccuped.

"Gajeel-san! Gray-sama... He doesn't have a pulse, he even has a hole in his heart! Juvia doesn't want to believe it... But accept reality! The dead can't come back! Juvia wants to know, that somewhere in her heart, that Gray-sama will survive!" Juvia spoke out. Gajeel tsked. He looked away from Gray's corpse, and Juvia's gaze.

"G-Gomen... Gray... Must survive!" Gajeel yelled as he picked up Gray's corpse, "We will find that midget, and get her to heal Gray! Then... W-We can go back to our usual routines, and daily lives!"

Juvia smiled up at Gajeel as she too stood, "Yes... Juvia agrees with Gajeel-san, there must be hope found in our hearts, the hope to believe that Gray-sama will-No, _shall_ survive!"

"Juvia... I agree with Juvia, we all shall, find the hope in our hearts, to believe that Gray shall survive!" Lyon agreed as he raised his hand up into the air, "Gray... _SHALL_ SURVIVE! I AM THE OLDER PUPIL AFTER ALL, AND IF HE DIES ONCE MORE, I WILL BE A DISGRACE."

Jura smiled at the trio, "Well, what're you guys waiting for? We must hurry! To find Wendy, and Carla."

"Agreed."

"I will, stay by Lyon-sama's side no matter what," Sherry said, clinging to Lyon's arm.

* * *

 **With Lucy, Loke, and Hibiki:**

* * *

"Those guys were tough, I even had to bring out two spirits to fight for me," Lucy said while panting heavily, her magic container was nearly empty, about a quarter of it was left. She had her hands on her knees.

"Damn right they were... I'm so exhausted," Loke agreed, collapsing to his knees as he too was panting heavily.

"For them to be in Guilds too, Guild Wizards are truly strong," Hibiki spoke, "Luckily, I too am in a Guild. Or else, we all would've been dead by now."

"Yeah, luckily, "Lucy said, folding her arms as she began running, "Come on! We gotta find Cobra and the others, and beat the crap out of them, in order to bring them back to their senses!"

The duo began following after Lucy, and during their way to exit the crater, they met Ichiya's group, where Hibiki, Eve, and Ren all reunited, but leaving a depressed Lucy, and Loke, because they had to deal with three more perverted old men, or adults.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Erza:**

* * *

The four meteors that were descending down onto the area that Natsu and Erza were standing on, were about to collide with the ground, until Natsu's eyes flashed red, and his magic power began rising rapidly. He let out a heroic scream as a pillar of flames, yes, _flames_ , erupted from his magic power, and shot straight through the four meteors, shocking the Dark Wizards as all the meteors exploded in the sky, a huge fifty-mile radius explosion erupted from the meteors all exploding at once. The Dark Wizards paled at Natsu's power as their clothes began melting, the ground itself began melting, everything was melting, and burning for a hundred-mile radius. The Dark Wizards all stared at Natsu, fears visible in their eyes as white-flames, brighter than the sun, and hotter than the sun itself, was pouring out from Natsu.

He growled out words, that made the Dark Wizards all freeze to the core, " **You... Don't try hurting an innocent little Angel that had lost her wings.** "

And with that, Natsu lunged forwards, disappearing in an afterimage as he roundhouse kicked a Dark Wizard, his kick threw thousands of the Dark Wizards backwards, then Natsu opened his jaw up, and unleashed a breath-attack, it caught all of the Dark Wizards in it, and after the breath-attack dissipated, Dark Wizards from the sky, like it was raining Human bodies as they were all charred, they landed on the ground one by one, with a loud thud, their groans of pain being heard, while some mumbled about Natsu being a monster underneath their breaths.

Natsu proceeded to walk forwards, while Erza looked up at him in astonishment, "Natsu.. That was... Amazing..."

Natsu chuckled lightly as he caressed Erza's hair, "You bet that was amazing, just wait till you see more of it."

Natsu then began sniffing the air as he caught Gray's scent, he began following Gray's scent, confusing Erza on his actions.

"Natsu, what're you doing?"

"I'm following Gray's scent."

"'Scent'?"

"Yeah, **Dragon Slayers** have enhanced hearing, senses, and other things that I forgot," Natsu answered, grinning slightly, he broke out into a full-on sprint, making Erza squeal in surprise at his immense speed.

"Oh yeah! What about those flames earlier?!" Erza asked through the fierce wind.

"I don't know! It all came to me all of a sudden, if they were going to harm you, I wished to protect you, and I guess that happened on the spur of the moment!" Natsu answered.

"That's so romantic!"

"I know right?!"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail OST: FT Main Theme 2014 (Piano Version): _Play_ :**

* * *

Soon, Natsu and Erza swiftly appeared at Gray's location, he let out a yell as he was behind Gajeel, Lyon, Jura, Sherry, Juvia, and... Gray? Natsu's eyes widen at the sight of Gray's body being carried, the group stopped running as they all spun around to face him, looks of sorrow on their faces, Erza's eyes widened too at the sight of Gray being carried, he was being carried in Juvia's arms, Natsu collapsed to his knees, while Erza wanted to ask on what happened, until she saw the blood dripping from Gray's mouth, and the hole in his chest. Her eyes widened even further as tears glistered in the corner of her eyes.

"G-Gray...?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu-san..." Juvia said as she held Gray close to herself.

"G-Gray... What h-happened?!" Erza questioned.

"G-Gray... He got stabbed in the heart... By what seemed like a Magic Imbued knife... B-But there must be a way to bring him back!" Lyon answered, tears streaming down his face.

"H-He what...?" Natsu asked, his body trembling while he softly placed Erza down onto the ground.

"He is... Dead," Jura answered regretfully. He clenched his fists, "But we are going to find a way to bring him back..."

"Bring him... Back... You say?" Natsu asked, gritting his teeth.

"We are going to find a way to bring him back, no matter what.." Lyon said in determination.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Natsu shouted, tears streaming down his face, everyone stared at him in shock, the sight of him crying, and the shout that he had gave.

"What do you mean 'impossible'?! WE WILL BRING GRAY BACK! ARE YOU TRYING TO DENY IT?!" Lyon shouted at the top of his lungs, running over to Natsu while he picked up Natsu by the collar of his shirt, "DO YOU WANT GRAY DEAD?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"NO! I'M NOT TRYING TO SAY THAT!" Natsu argued, pushing Lyon back, the tears falling down harder as he stared at Lyon.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO DENY IT... IT'S JUST THAT... THE DEAD CANNOT BE BROUGHT BACK!"

"Natsu-san! That is what I said earlier, but we must all have hope in our hearts, to believe that Gray-sama. CAN. COME. BACK!" Juvia practically bellowed.

"You believe that the dead can actually come back?! What bullshit! The DEAD CANNOT come back! Whatsoever! Once they are dead, they are dead forever! Even if it's necromancy, they still aren't considered alive!" Natsu argued, glaring at Juvia, Juvia had tears streaming down her face. Natsu had regretted his decision on saying that, but inwardly, he knew it was the right decision, Erza now had tears streaming down her face, at the sight of seeing her long-time friend, dead, right in front of her eyes.

"Impossible... Gray... How could... He be killed so easily?!" Erza asked, wanting to slam her fist down onto the ground, but she couldn't due to her being paralyzed from her devastating wounds, "HE PROMISED ME HE WOULDN'T DIE...!"

"Erza..." Natsu whispered under his breath, everyone stared at the crying Erza. Lyon was shocked to the core, at seeing the mighty Titania, before him, laying unprotected on the ground, crying.

"We are... Such fools, to believe that we could resurrect the dead..." Jura said in regret, he glanced over to Gray's body, "A brave... Man has died today.."

"Ooooh? Still mourning over poor Gray's death?" Came Cobra's voice, Cobra and the other former Grand Wizards all appeared in a wind of smoke as they stood there, but no Brain was visible. Erza gritted her teeth in anger, following along with the others.

"COBRA! HOW COULD YOU?!" Erza shouted, Cobra merely laughed.

"Oh Erza... How foolish you are! I'll do anything to accomplish my goal, and you know I mean it. Even if it included Racer here, killing Gray," Cobra said with a sneer as he looked down at Erza, cockily.

"Cobra means it..." Came a familiar voice, everyone looked in the West, seeing a familiar figure appear in the distance, everyone's eyes widened once more.

"Jellal..." Erza said, Natsu gritted his teeth as his magic power began flaring.

"You... First these... Heartless Monsters... And now you?!" Natsu asked, his magic power growing by the second.

Jellal stopped walking as he placed a hand on his side, and smirked evilly at Natsu, "Yes, I have returned. If that is what you were referring to."

Natsu clenched his fists, the white-aura of flames surrounding him once more, while it mixed in with the black-aura of lava. The ground began melting now, shocking everyone once more.

"You... Why are you alive...? Why are you alive... And well? Why aren't you rotting in prison...? You must rot in prison, and burn in Hell..." Natsu growled out, wiping away the tears, he glared at Jellal.

"Oh really? Should really be saying that? After all, you _were_ just crying a moment ago, trying to put on the tough guy act? Trying to act all cool, and badass in front of your dear Erza?" Jellal mocked, walking forwards once more, his evil smirk widening, "I will take control of these guys, so you guys just back off."

The five former Grand Wizards all nodded their heads in understanding as they all sat down on the ground, making the group in front of them, slant their eyes. Jura then stepped forwards.

"You are hereby arrested by the Magic Council, Jellal," Jura announced, his magic power rising as he walked past Natsu, and walked towards Jellal, who gained an evil smile on his face.

"Ooooh? Is that you, Jura of Blackwing's Army?" Jellal asked, the surrounding wizards all gained shocked looks on their faces at Jellal's proclamation.

"Jura... You're part of Blackwing's Army...?" Lyon asked in shock, "That means... You're stronger than Makarov-sensei..."

"I myself, am not stronger than Makarov-dono. He is far stronger than myself, he even has the strength to become a Saint, but I do not know why, he doesn't wish to become a Saint," Jura answered as he stopped walking, and glared at Jellal.

"Makarov-sensei, has the qualities to become a Saint?!" Juvia and Lyon asked flabbergasted, where Natsu continued glaring at Jellal in pure-hatred.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail OST: FT Main Theme 2014 (Piano Version): _Stop_ :**

 **Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014: _Play_ :**

* * *

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS... I'M GOING TO TRY OUT THIS METHOD, WHETHER IT WORKS OR NOT!" Natsu shouted, his magic power still rising, the others stared at him, confused by his sudden outburst, until their eyes widened, they saw Natsu's white-aura, flow over to Gray's corpse. Juvia gently placed Gray down on the ground, while she stepped backwards in caution, the white-aura slowly flowed inside of Gray, then a white-aura began surrounding Gray's body, his eyes slowly opening as his magic power began rising constantly, Natsu smirked in triumph; where the group stared in surprise.

Gray then stood up, black-marks beginning to form all over his arms, and face, and the lower-half, and upper-half of his body, shocking everyone, Gray's eyes then flashed red. He let out a breath of relief.

"Gray... How's it feel to obtain a new power?" Natsu asked smirking, Gray looked at him, he too smirked.

"Thanks, I thought I was a gon-"

"You were a goner," Natsu interrupted, shocking Gray.

"NANI?! Also, what's this immense power?!" Gray asked in shock.

Natsu's smirk grew into a smile.

"It's called **Ascension,** the stage where your powers evolve," Natsu answered, Gray let out a sound of awe.

Gray then smirked as he pointed his arm towards the direction where the wide-eyed five former Grand Wizards were sitting at, then magic-power began coursing through Gray's arms as an enormous vortex of purple-ice with white-flames spiraling around it, shot towards the wide-eyed former five Grand Wizards.

" **Sun Ice Devil's Spiraling Frozen Inferno!** "

The power of the attack, melted the ground, and coursed straight towards the former Grand Wizards, it hit them dead-on, an huge explosion erupting from the devastating attack, the entire forest was then blown away instantly, like it was a bunch of trash, or debris, the screams of pain from the five former Grand Wizards were heard, when the explosion cleared, it revealed the five former Grand Wizards, charred, and twitching on the ground. Gray smirked in triumph.

Soon, the sounds of clapping were heard, a familiar voice being heard, "Cool, now I'm going-I mean, we're going to make a total cliche badass entrance now."

Then in the distance, came the figures of Ultear, and Zancrow. The duo were smirking as Zancrow's arms were folded, while Ultear's orbs were spinning around her, Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of Ultear, she was suppose to be dead!

"More problems to deal with?!" A smiling Gajeel asked. Where Juvia was in the background, trying to hug Gray, but Gray rejected her as always.

"Get back, Gajeel, Juvia, Sherry, Lyon, and Jura, you guys deal with Jellal, I'll deal with these two, with Gray by my side," Natsu commanded, Gray continued smirking as he walked over to Natsu's side, and faced Ultear and Zancrow.

"So, who're these guys? I know Zancrow, but who's she?" Gray asked, pointing over to Ultear.

"She's Ultear, one of the Seven Gods of Purgatory, beware, she's known as the God of Time, and can even stop time itself when she's in her **Ascension** form or out," Natsu explained, "There's only one way to be able to move in her frozen time-zone. You have to burn time itself."

"'Burn time itself...'?" Gray asked in confusion, Natsu nodded his head.

"You'll figure it out during this fight," Natsu answered.

Then the group divided into groups, Juvia, Sherry, Lyon, Jura, and Gajeel were dealing with Jellal, while Natsu and Gray had to take on Ultear and Zancrow in a fight, because if the others were to fight the duo, they would be instantly incinerated. So that's why Natsu pushed the chance to murder Jellal out of the way, but he made a goal, to defeat Ultear, and Zancrow as fast as possible, to kill Jellal with his own hands.

About Erza, Natsu had kept her in a dimensional space for her to reside in, or more specifically, a Re-Quip space where Natsu stores all his shit in, but he emptied it out, and filled it with Manga, medicine, and other stuff that fits Erza's needs, but he remembered that she was rendered paralyzed because of Ultear's actions.

Then the duo of Natsu and Gray, began charging at the duo of the smirking Ultear and Zancrow.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail OST: FT Main Theme 2014: _Stop_ :**

 **Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Raid: _Start_ :**

* * *

Natsu and Gray were charging Ultear and Zancrow, Natsu went for Ultear, where Gray went for Ultear, the duo's pathway were cut off, when Zancrow disappeared, and reappeared in front of Natsu, where Ultear disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray.

"You, will be my opponent!" Zancrow and Ultear said in unison as they roundhouse kicked both Natsu and Gray at the same time, sending the duo flying backwards.

"I got personal problems with Gray," Ultear said, cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner.

"Where I, have to get my revenge on this little guy, for beating the shit out of me, back at Heaven's Domain, and for giving me this amazing replacement eye," Zancrow said, smirking evilly as his right-eye had a red-pupil in the center, where the rest was all black.

Natsu and Gray both tsked, but they accepted it, so Natsu ran towards Zancrow who was separating away from Ultear, where Gray ran towards Ultear, she too was separating from Zancrow. The duo went in their own directions, or more specifically, their own private little areas, to have their devastating fight at.

* * *

Natsu was charging straight at the smirking Zancrow, his fist coated in a mixture of white-flames and black-lava, he threw it forwards, but Zancrow's magic power began rising as he caught his fist effortlessly, and tossed him up into the air, Natsu; knowing Zancrow's movements from their previous fight, extended his arm out, and shot an enormous vortex of white-flames pointblank at Zancrow's face, Zancrow was thrown back, but he quickly recovered, and unleashed an enormous tornado of red-molten, wait, red-molten?! Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of Zancrow's molten, he quickly flipped in midair, and barely dodged the molten, his back was burnt slightly as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, his molten was a thousand times hotter than before!

So Natsu, being the person he is, kicked the air as hard as he could so he could avert his direction, he averted his direction so he was crashing down onto Zancrow, while crashing down at Zancrow, Natsu coated his entire body in a mixture of white-flames and black-lava, he slammed into Zancrow's stomach, but looking up, Natsu saw Zancrow smirking, he knew something was bad right away from the smirk that Zancrow was giving him, and his instincts were right; Zancrow picked Natsu up, and slammed his body down onto the ground, creating a large crater, Zancrow then jumped up into the air, and began spinning rapidly, in fact; so fast, that he looked like just a blur! He flew down at Natsu, attempting to slice the teenager in half, but Natsu quickly stood up as he spun around, and caught the back of Zancrow's head. Effectively shocking him.

Then Natsu smashed Zancrow's head down onto the ground, creating an even larger crater; but Natsu didn't know Zancrow had a surprise for him, while Zancrow's head was buried into the ground, Zancrow's legs began spinning, effectively meeting the side of Natsu's head, thus throwing Natsu forwards, Natsu was in shock, Zancrow's battle tactics had improved...! Slightly; but Natsu, being the person he is, and the amount of strength he possessed, swiftly recovered from the surprise attack, and looked over to Zancrow, but only to see him to have been gone! Dammit! Natsu then spun around, seeing a smirking Zancrow throw his fist coated in red-molten towards him, Natsu acting on instinct, ducked down, and delivered a knee to Zancrow's gut, causing him to cough up blood.

Zancrow stumbled backwards, wiping the blood away from his mouth, he smiled at Natsu. His smile said: "It seems you've improved a lot."

Zancrow then lifted a hand, to cover his right-eye.

"Kakakaka... You've made me really wanna try the power of this eye now!" Zancrow spoke.

" **Devil's Eye... Releas-** "

Zancrow was interrupted as his phone began ringing, he took it out, and answered it: "Yo?"

"Ah! Chairman... Gomen gomen, we'll be back there in an instant," Zancrow then hung up, and looked over to Natsu, "Battle's off, I gotta get back to the Academy."

"Tsk," Natsu scoffed while he saw Zancrow disappear in a wisp of molten.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Earlier:**

* * *

Gray was charging at Ultear, cocking his fist back, and coating it in a mixture of white-flames and purple-ice, he threw it forwards, but for only to have his fist somehow stop, and to see Ultear sidestep it, she then punched Gray in the gut, his eyes widening in shock as he stumbled backwards. A look of confusion on his face, he then saw Ultear disappear, feeling her presence behind him, Gray threw his back-fist, and met Ultear's orb. Ultear's orb shattered in dozens of pieces, while Gray then spun around, coating his fists in white-flames and purple-ice during the process, he smashed his left-fist onto Ultear's cheek, and his right-fist into Ultear's gut, making her spit out, and cough up a mixture of blood and saliva.

Gray then leaped up into the air, and coated his legs in a purple vortex of ice, then he slammed down onto Ultear, making her grunt in pain, but Ultear kicked Gray off of her as she spun around, and kicked her legs underneath Gray's legs right when he landed on the ground, making him trip; Ultear did another spin, and smashed her heel into Gray's face, effectively shattering his nose as he went flying back; but Gray, still being in his **Ascension** form, quickly recovered, and boost forwards. Disappearing in an afterimage, he appeared beside Ultear, and smashed his fist into her cheek, throwing her sideways, but he disappeared once more, and reappeared in front of Ultear, he lifted up his leg, and smashed it down onto Ultear's head as she smashed down onto the ground, a small crater formed underneath the impact.

Gray was going to smash his fist down onto Ultear's head, but his fist froze in midair once more, his eyes wide in shock as Ultear slowly stood up, and summoned a dozen orbs, which began surrounding her as she thrust them all forwards, hoping to smash Gray's body into pieces, but Gray remembered what Natsu said earlier: _Burn time itself._

Gray smirked, but it wasn't visible on his face as he unleashed a tornado of white-flames, effectively burning time itself as he jumped up into the air, and dodged the orbs, shocking Ultear. The hint on _burning_ time, was _freezing_ time itself. Thus, if time was frozen, you could just burn it, and that's what Gray had discovered, he continued smirking as he coated his entire body in an aura of white-flames and purple-ice, then he smashed down onto the ground, but Ultear easily sidestepped it as an enormous crater formed from the immense impact. Gray then disappeared in a wisp of purple-ice and reappeared behind Ultear, she tched, before throwing her back-fist, only to meet Gray's fist, her fist bent at a strange angle, she tched once more as her fist reverted back to normal.

Soon, Ultear spun around to roundhouse kick Gray, but Gray; ducked in time to dodge the kick, he then tackled Ultear's stomach, making her release all the air in her lungs as she stumbled down onto the ground, trying to push Gray off, Ultear began smashing her orbs down onto Gray's cranium, but Gray wouldn't budge, but soon; he did as he jumped up into the air, Ultear thought he budged though. Her eyes widened in realization when Gray's magic power began rising tremendously, the debris being lifted up into the air; Gray's jaw wide open, he soon unleashed his devastating breath attack, it was twenty miles in width, it was a spiraling vortex of white-flames and purple-ice.

" **Sun Ice Devil's Rage!** "

The attack was about to collide into Ultear, until she swiped it away effortlessly, shocking Gray to the core as she pulled out her phone, and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Ah?! Chairman?! Gomen gomen, I'll be there right away!" Ultear practically yelled into the phone as she laughed nervously, she then hung up, and looked at Gray, "This isn't over yet, Gray. Disciple of Ur."

Ultear then disappeared in the wind, while leaving behind a shocked Gray, "How did... She know I was a disciple of Ur...? And... Did she just swipe away my breath attack, that effortlessly?"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Raid: _Stop_ :**

* * *

Natsu growled in annoyance while he walked over to the area where Jellal was fighting the others, he met Gray along the way, their fights were interrupted, due to the same reason. Gray's **Ascension** form had been deactivated, thus rendering him back to his normal attire, or appearance.

Natsu and Gray continued walking over to the area where Jellal was fighting the others at, when they arrived there, their eyes widened... Everyone... They had won! Making Natsu swear under his breath, but he was satisfied to see a bloodied, and beat up Jellal on the ground, twitching randomly. Gray began laughing at Jellal's fucked up figure.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! He looks soooo deformed! Hahaha!" Gray laughed, he began clutching his stomach, tears falling from his eyes from laughter.

Natsu snorted at the sight, it was pretty funny. Natsu then punched Gray on the shoulder, catching his attention. He gestured for Gray to lift up the unconscious bodies of the five former Grand Wizards. Once he did that, his eyes slanted in realization.

"Hey, where's that Brain guy at?" Gray asked a conscious Racer.

"I killed him..." Racer answered, even though he was conscious, he was at least still half-unconscious.

"Hmm... Cool," Gray said.

Racer's eyes widened, "Y-You aren't even mad that I killed a man?!"

"He deserved it, he was a murderer," Gray answered, shocking Racer.

"A... Murderer?"

"Yes, Brain. He has a horrific background, he slaughtered towns, cities, you name it. For his goal to obtain Nirvana, that's why we came to retrieve you guys, but we also came here. To bring you back to Atsushi High," Gray answered, smiling. Racer's eyes widened once more.

" _H-He's... Changed... I'm so glad he's alive, I regret doing what I did now,_ " Racer thought in regret.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. It's alright, Racer. I think I know what happened long ago, back in Middle School," Gray said.

"You do?"

"Not really, I remember some parts of it..." Gray answered, tapping his chin impatiently, "OH YEAH! WHERE'S WENDY AT?!"

"She's over here," came Jura's voice, he had a unconscious Wendy, and Carla flopped over his shoulder. The group smiled at the appearance of Wendy and Carla, Natsu then took out Erza from his Re-Quip space, and placed her down onto the ground. He nodded at Jura, Jura understood what Natsu meant, so he slowly shook Wendy awake.

Slowly, Wendy awoke, she looked at Jura as she turned red in embarrassment, apologizing about how weak she was. The others shook it off, and assured her it was alright, since after all. She was still a student who was attending a Magical Academy. Natsu then began telling her to heal Erza, Wendy nodded her head in understanding as she walked over to Erza, and began placing her hands all over her wounds, she began healing it, using all of her remaining magic power.

After Wendy finished mending Erza's broken bones, she had sweat dripping down her face. She wiped it off.

"Wow... I've never healed anyone before who had all their bones completely shattered!" Wendy spoke with a smile, "But luckily, all of her bones are mended, and she should be able to move now, but make sure she doesn't run, nor sprint for at least, two days at maximum."

Natsu nodded his head and smiled at Wendy, "Hey, Wendy."

"Yes, Natsu-san?"

"Thanks," Natsu answered, Wendy beamed at him as she gave him a thumbs-up.

"No problem! If I could help out, that's all that matters!" Wendy said while Carla began regaining consciousness on her shoulder, "CARLA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Wendy began hugging a groaning Carla.

Soon, Jura focused his attention onto the beat up figure of Jellal, he sighed and walked over to Jellal, and arrested him once more, he lifted up Jellal, and flopped him over his shoulder, and spun his back to the group, they all focused their attention on them while Erza was leaning her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"I thank you all, for the cooperation, we managed defeating Oracion High, and managed catching a criminal on the loose, but we also didn't let Oracion High achieve their goal of obtaining Nirvana, you're all amazing comrades, and I hope we can work together once again," Jura spoke with a smile, the others smiled at him, and nodded their heads, until several familiar voices were heard.

"MEN! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!"

"YES YES YES! YOU MUSTN'T FORGET ABOUT ICHIYA-SAMA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I agree with Lucy, you four should just shut up," the figures of Loke, Lucy, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya all appeared in the distance while they smiled at the group, and ran over to them, Lucy ran into Erza's embrace.

"ERZA! IT WAS BAD! THOSE FOUR WERE SO PERVERTED, WHILE LOKE WAS THE ONLY DECENT MAN THERE!" Lucy yelled, Erza smiled at her.

"Well, at least you had Loke."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

Jura sweat-dropped at the appearance of Ichiya, Ren, Eve, and Hibiki, his eyes became devoid of any emotions.

"WHERE'D THE HELL DID YOU FOUR DISAPPEAR TO?!" Jura asked, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"We were trying!" The four answered in unison while Loke merely chuckled as Lucy continued telling Erza about all the terrible things that happened.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to part-ways," Natsu spoke, standing up, he smiled, following along with the other Atsushi High/Junior High wizards, they all smiled, while the five former Grand Wizards tried to, but their bodies were charred, so they couldn't muster up a smile.

"Yes, I guess this is where we part-ways at, I once again, thank you for your cooperation."

"Men, you're welcome," Ichiya said, Jura stared at him.

"Except Blue Pegasus, you didn't help at all."

"Our feelings are hurt," Ichiya and the Trimen spoke in unison.

"Its gotten quite dark," spoke Gray. Looking up into the sky.

* * *

 **End of Battle:**

 **Lives Lost: ?**

 **Duration: 23:58:45.**

 **Winners: Atsushi High.**

 **Losers: Oracion High.**

* * *

 **A Month Later...**

* * *

"Glad to see you five are back," Zeref said with a smile, the group were inside the Chairman's Office, why a month later? Because of a certain somebody who charred the five former Grand Wizards, it took them a full month to recover, especially with Wendy's healing support.

"Yep, we're back... I guess," Cobra spoke, letting out a sigh.

"Here, sign these permission slips," Zeref spoke, handing the five permission slips.

"What're these? These are Marriage Registration forms!" Racer yelled, crumbling up the piece of paper, only to be sent tumbling to the end of the wall.

"Don't crumble up something, that costs money," Zeref spoke in a threatening tone, "Well, it's a good thing you guys read, because a certain somebody here, didn't read at all."

"OI!"

* * *

 **In an Unknown Area:**

* * *

Mystogan and Happy were trudging their way through a blizzard, Happy had his usual green-bag on his back, but he had a small-cloak, that was big enough to fit around him, so it was wrapped around him, in order to preserve his body heat.

Soon, Mystogan stopped walking as Happy stopped right on behind him.

"Mystogan?" Happy asked.

"We're here, our first stop. Happy, welcome to Phantom High."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: Mystogan's Whereabouts.**

 **Edit: Changed Sherria to Sherry. -_-**


	23. Before the War: Mystogan's Whereabouts

**Facts**

 **Wakaba: An old man who teaches at Atsushi High, he smokes cigars all the time. He's a perverted little man just like Macao, together. They're like best friends who fight all the time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Before the War: Mystogan's Whereabouts:**

* * *

Happy and Mystogan had approached a large-building, it had a strange symbol on the front of it. There was a sign next to the gate of the entrance reading: "Phantom High" it was the academy that Juvia and Gajeel had previously attended, but what was Mystogan and Happy doing there? What are their goals? What are they trying to accomplish?

Mystogan huffed as he walked forwards and opened up the gates silently, after doing that. He gestured for Happy to follow him, which he did with a tiny squeak of an "Aye sir."

It was currently nighttime right now, so there should be nobody in Phantom High. At least that's what both Mystogan and Happy thought, Mystogan was on the alert, where Happy was happily munching away at a piece of fish. Mystogan soon stopped walking while Happy bumped his face into the back of his knee, his fish falling out from his mouth. Happy began sobbing silently, mourning for the poor fish.

"..." Mystogan stayed silent as the sounds of footsteps were heard, one by one: Phantom High wizards began filing out of the darkness, all of them glaring at Mystogan and Happy, in a "Why are you trespassing?" Way.

"Who are you, and why are you trespassing onto the sacred grounds of Phantom High?" One of the Phantom High wizards asked, lifting up his palm. A flame burst into life, dancing on top of his palm, it radiated light for everyone to see.

"..."

Silence. Silence was Mystogan's reply, he just gazed at the group of Phantom High wizards with emptiness visible in his eyes. Some of the Phantom High wizards stepped back, because of the coldness that they could feel, the coldness was practically radiating from the emptiness in Mystogan's eyes. He continued gazing at them.

"Answer my question," the Phantom High wizard demanded, his guard slowly rising. Careful to not do anything stupid, he slowly took a step forwards and continued gazing at Mystogan, "I don't wanna hurt you in any way, I'm just asking who you are."

Mystogan lifted up his arm, making the Phantom High wizards flinch slightly, but they soon recovered; staring at Mystogan they saw his arm extend out and grab one of his staffs, the sky illuminated purple as an enormous magic circle appeared above the entire Phantom Lord building. Mystogan tapped his staff down onto the ground... The sky flashed purple as an enormous pillar that flashed purple erupted from the skies, and struck the building that was once now Phantom High.

The screams of agony being heard, once the pillar cleared. Left in its wake was an enormous crater, the Phantom High wizards all being left unconscious in the crater, bloodied and groaning in pain. Happy looked down at them, munching on another fish, he merely didn't give a damn. Just as long as he had his fish, he's fine with Mystogan doing these kinds of things.

"Meestooogyan, I thwink yhou overdeed it," Happy said in a muffled voice as his eyes were closed, and a cute expression on his face as he moaned from the deliciousness from the delicate fish.

"..." Mystogan nodded his head sideways, clearing protesting that he didn't overdo it. Happy shrugged his shoulders.

"Whell Wfuckever," Happy said once again in a muffled voice.

Mystogan then turned his back to the enormous crater and proceeded to walk once more, Happy followed on behind him, prancing his way over to Mystogan with the piece of fish in his mouth, it was too kawaii. Soon, Mystogan stopped walking once more, his eyes hardening at the sight in front of him. There stood a Jose... Well, to be more precise a completely PISSED Jose, he was fuming. His magic power slowly rising rapidly. He seethed out words.

"You... What... Have you done to my academy of magic...? I train people here... I teach people here... OH HOW BAD OF A CHOICE IT WAS FOR YOU TO DESTROY MY ACADEMY! YOU'VE ANGERED A LEGENDARY BLACK WIZARD! YOU MASKED BASTARD!"

Jose then charged forwards, his magic power so immense that it shattered the ground when his foot took off of the ground, he stuck a hand back. A purple-aura appearing around his hand, he let out a shout of rage.

" **DEAD WAVE!** "

An enormous vortex of deathly waves shot towards Mystogan, he unsheathed a different staff this time, and tapped it down onto the ground. A barrier appeared in front of him, and easily deflected Jose's attack. Jose stared in shock, a Legendary Black Wizard's attack being deflected so easily and effortlessly at that too?! Jose gritted his teeth in anger, it was bullshit! So he appeared in front of Mystogan, his face matching the definition of rage and anger issues combined.

He cocked both of his hands back, and prepared to unleash an attack, until Mystogan sheathed both of his staffs and pulled out another staff. He stuck the staff in the air as a magic-circle appeared above Jose. Jose looked up in shock while the gravity in his very spot, began increasing dramatically. He roared out in agony due to the excruciating feeling of his head being crushed down onto with the force of the gravity; but Jose quickly broke out of it, and seethed even more in anger. He charged forwards, only to see Mystogan sidestep him effortlessly, once again: Jose seethed in anger, he charged again; only to have Mystogan sidestep him once more effortlessly.

 _God dammit! FUCK! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!_

Jose gained a sadistic look on his face... Signaling that he's gone completely fucking insane, and psychotic. Somebody put him in a Insane Asylum-which is most normal people would say. So Jose charged forwards, his sadistic look plastered on his face, he began unleashing a barrage of **Dead Waves.** Only to have Mystogan deflect them all effortlessly once more.

Having enough of this boring and energy-wasting fight. Mystogan sheathed his staff, and took out another one. The staff was different from any staff he had. It had a wood-carved Dragon head for the top of it, then it spiraled down. The staff was completely onyx in color. Signaling that it was no ordinary staff. Mystogan then tapped the ground with the staff.

The ground cracked immensely as walls of flames erupted from the cracks, the ground began cracking even more, until water that burst into flames erupted from the newly made cracks. Then the waves of flames and walls of flames began rippling, it soon began spiraling into a Flame of Death. It spiraled so fast that it became just a blur, then it shot at Jose who took it head-on. His sadistic look being replaced by a look of immense pain. The spiraling flames had pierced straight through him, Jose collapsed to his knees, and then onto the ground, but the odd reason was... Why was there no blood from that grave attack?

Mystogan then sheathed his staff and decided to explain silently under his breath: "A staff that chooses to kill or not to kill... A staff of calamity... This is the power of the Staff of Calamity... You're lucky that you weren't killed, but only knocked unconscious... Jose..."

Mystogan proceeded to walk once more, with Happy prancing on behind him. Happy gained a questioning look on his face.

"Got fish?"

"..." Mystogan nodded his head sideways in rejection, making Happy's ears flop down in disappointment.

* * *

Mystogan and Happy were now in a grassy-landscape, the smooth breeze making the grass sway back and forth, but not Mystogan nor Happy. Mystogan's eyes hardened as he took out a staff, and held it high in the air.

"Anima."

A hole began forming above the green-landscape, but it soon closed just as fast as it came. Then Mystogan sheathed his staff and sighed inwardly. How troublesome it must be to always have to close Anima whenever it opens.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

Inside of the Chairman's Office, were Laxus, Macao, Wakaba, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Cobra, Racer, Angel, Midnight, Hoteye, Gajeel, and Juvia. That's a lot of fucking people in a single office.

The group were discussing plans about Mystogan's whereabouts, where Macao, Wakaba, and Laxus were giving a report on how well the training went for the past month. It was a good report, plenty of students managed evolving their magic to a whole 'nother level, but not Ascension level unfortunately. They just managed unlocking new techniques or managed improving its powers; that aside, after Macao, Wakaba, and Laxus had given their report. The topic averted back to the discussion of Mystogan's whereabouts.

A council-table was in the center of the Chairman's Office, it had a map spread out on it, it was the map of Japan. It showed all cities, locations, and you name it. Currently, Zeref was the one explaining it all as he was at the very end of the council-table. He had his arm extended, and his finger pointing to a location on the map of Japan.

"Mystogan could be anywhere around these areas," Zeref said, making a circle with his finger on the map, "But who knows, he can travel pretty quickly. So by the time we would've gotten there, he probably would have been in a city several dozen miles away."

The group nodded their heads in understanding. Zeref looked up at them.

"Mystogan... Is a very mysterious figure and person, we utterly have no clue on what he's currently doing, or accomplishing. We just know, that he's alive, nor do we know he's in Japan, why I'm saying this right now? Because, the locations I have pointed out, have all been guesses of him being there."

Natsu raised a hand, Zeref glanced at him. Natsu's appearance had changed, his school uniform had a different design on it now, due to him being the Head of the Student Council. The Student Council's uniforms consisted up of a black-suit and a white-tie, following along with black-pants. A badge was pinned on the left-side of Natsu's suit, it read: "Head of Student Council".

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I would like to ask if you could sense his life-force here, in Japan?"

"Yes, I can sense his life-force here in Japan."

"Then that must mean he's in Japan."

"But it can also mean, that why is he in Japan when he's feigning to be dead?"

"True..."

This time, Erza raised her hand. Her appearance had also changed as she was now the Vice-President of the Student Council. Her uniform was slightly different from Natsu's, it consisted of the usual school-girl uniform, but this time in different colors and patterns, it was red though, instead of being black. The badge that had the words: "Vice-President of the Student Council" were pinned to the right-side of her shirt.

"Erza...?"

"I say we investigate all of Japan for now, in the search of Mystogan, because we only have twenty-nine days left before the beginning of the war," Erza said, slamming her palms down onto the council-table as it made a loud banging noise.

Gray raised his hand, Erza glanced at him in a questioning way, "What is it, Gray?"

"Erza, how are we suppose to search all of Japan? I mean, we're just a bunch of Magical Academy wizards," Gray said, shrugging. He wore the same attire as Natsu, but his badge read: "Head of the Disciplinary Council."

"Yeah, a bunch of Magical Academy wizards who can defeat Wizard Saints, Saints, and parts of Blackwing's Army, we have super immense power," Laxus argued, scoffing as he folded his arms.

"True that... True that..." Gray muttered underneath his breath.

"Don't forget about the war, you guys. We need to find Mystogan as soon as possible, because if we don't. We're likely to be crushed by Maou Academy, and to say... Angel's Domain is only nine months away," Zeref announced. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the news of Angel's Domain being nine months away.

"I thought it was a year!" Racer yelled.

"It was nine months to be exact, it was only estimated for it to begin in a year," Zeref answered.

"What bullshit," Cobra snarled underneath his breath.

"I'm not gonna lie, but even money is shocked about it," Hoteye spoke.

"You've taken your obsession with money to a whole new level," Angel spoke, frowning slightly.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **SPLAT!**

 **CRASH!**

 **AHHHH!**

"Again," came a cold-voice. In this unknown area, screams of agony and pain echoed all day and all night. It was none other than Maou Academy, and the one who had said: "Again." Was none other than Mard Geer Tartaros, he had a cold-stern look on his face. His usual smirk no longer plasted on his face as he was walking around in an area, an area which had lava flowing from the walls, the rivers of Hell flowing through the cracks on the ground, and a spawn for Demons.

Mard Geer was walking around in the unknown area, the minions and underlings that served underneath him, were facing excruciating pain, and intense training. Blood splattered all over Mard Geer's face while he walked by a minion, he merely smirked as the minion fell down onto the ground dead. Where Mard Geer continued walking like nothing ever happened.

"That's another pathetic weakling down..."

More blood splattered all over his face.

"Two."

More.

"Three."

More.

"Four."

 **More.**

"Six-hundred and seventy-five."

Gallons of blood sprayed towards Mard Geer who merely sidestepped it, his regular smirk now back on his face. He continued smirking as guts flew past him, along with limbs.

"You pathetic little minions and underlings can't even handle a simple pair of Demons?" Mard Geer asked, his voice echoing off the walls where the screams of agony and pain were heard form his minions and underlings, "How pathetic you all are, and you swore loyalty to me, so show it, by showing your power."

"M-MARD GE-GEER-SAMA, HELP ME!" A minion pleaded, but Mard Geer merely walked past him, he glared down at him.

"Shut it, you pathetic little weakling," Mard Geer spoke in a harsh-cold tone as he swung his foot, and instantly decapitating the poor-pleading minion. The minion's head flew across the unknown area they all resided in, the sounds of smashing down onto the ground, echoed throughout the silent unknown area, which had gone silent when Mard Geer harshly removed the minion's head.

The surrounding minions and underlings began trembling in fear, desperate for their lives, they tried to slaughter the Demons that they were fighting, but to no avail... None of them were able to survive, Mard Geer began grinding his teeth.

"How worthless, and pitiful you pathetic Humans are, not even able to kill a single Demon? **You disgust me...** "

Mard Geer then swung his arm, all of the Demons getting sliced into pieces, following along with all of the corpses of his minions and underlings, their bodies were cut into several-thousand pieces as their guts, intestines, and everything went splattering everywhere. Blood stained the lava-filled walls, blood and guts stained the flowing rivers of Hell.

"Seilah."

"Yes, Mard Geer-sama?" Came Seilah's voice, she appeared behind Mard Geer who turned around to face her.

"Find a suitable and capable army of Half-Demon Humans."

Seilah nodded her head in understanding, turning her back to Mard Geer, Seilah began walking away, until she disappeared in a breeze.

* * *

 **Atsushi High:**

* * *

Wakaba slammed his fists down onto the council-table in realization, everyone looked at him curiously.

"How could I _not_ notice this simple detail?! I know where Mystogan will go next! He's going to arrive in this area! This unknown area right here!" Wakaba announced, pointing his finger to a green-landscape area that was drawn on the map. Zeref looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"There were clues, Chairman. The areas you pointed at, I realized that you were only pointing at Wilderness areas, so I thought: 'Hey, why not. I'll give it a shot,' and I managed to find out Mystogan's next location! Quickly, have the Attack Force march in on this area."

Zeref nodded his head in understanding, and placed both of his hands in his pockets.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel. You guys go and head to that location, Cobra, Angel, Racer, Hoteye, and Midnight. I want you guys to focus on helping Laxus, Macao, and Wakaba train our students," Zeref commanded. The five Grand Wizards nodded their heads in understanding as they followed Laxus, Wakaba, and Macao out of the door. Then Zeref nodded at the Attack Force. A.K.A: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel to hurry up. Which they did without any hesitation.

* * *

After the Attack Force had rushed out of the Chairman's Office, they immediately embarked on their journey to the Wilderness area Wakaba had pointed out to on the map, the group were running down the hallways, heads of curious wizards poking out of the classroom doors or windows, they all gazed at the Attack Force or Student Council with respect visible in their eyes.

Gajeel was smirking mischievously though, he was wearing the same attire as Natsu and Gray, but he had a badge that read: "Vice-Head of the Disciplinary Council."

Soon, the Attack Force rushed out of the doors of Atsushi High, and swiftly off of the Academy grounds.

* * *

 **Wilderness:**

* * *

The Attack Force were running in a straight line in a forest that they had entered not too long ago when they left the Atsushi High building, they were all in perfect sync, their movements and breathing, it was like they were all the same body and same mind. Then Natsu turned a right, everyone else following his leads; he jumped up onto a branch and began leaping from branch to branch, the others kept on copying his actions until they reached the end of the forest.

They had arrived in a grassy-landscape area, but they didn't stop to admire its beauty though. So they proceeded on back to running, but no longer in sync, the Attack Force began running at their own pace as they kept on getting faster and faster.

The grassy-landscape became just a blur to them now due to the speed they were all running at, except Lucy who was already running out of breath from her being out of shape. She then stopped running, and began panting heavily. Soon, the others stopped running as they sighed at Lucy's low stamina, Lucy flashed a smile of guilt at them, until Loke appeared, and flopped her over his shoulder.

"Come on, Lucy. No time to be tired, we gotta hurry and find Mystogan."

"Right, sorry Loke. I just couldn't run anymore," Lucy said while anime-tears streamed down her face, Loke smiled.

"It's fine my Princess. I shall carry you there!" Loke said in determination, he bolted past Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. They stared for a couple of seconds before they went back to running at their super-fast pacing.

On their way over to Mystogan's predicted next location, they hadn't ran into any trouble nor enemies, it felt peaceful for some odd reason, really peaceful indeed. Until they all finally stopped walking, seeing a familiar cloak of black walking on in the grassy-landscape, the staffs making the annoying noises as usual. Then.. There was another cloak; but why was it ten-times as small as Mysotgan's?

The group continued staring in shock as Mystogan stopped walking, he slowly turned around, and came face-to-face with the five of them. His eyes slanted slightly at the sight of them. Until Happy turned around.

"Mystogan?" Happy asked, his familiar voice echoing throughout the area, Natsu's eyes widened.

"Happy... HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE THE MOUNTAIN?!" Natsu practically bellowed out, making Happy jump in surprise.

"NATSUUUUU?!" Happy asked, his eyes bulging out of its sockets, "MYSTOGANPICKEDMEUP!" Happy said in a very fast way.

"Slow down!" Natsu demanded, squinting his eyes to be sure if Happy was the real deal.

"Mystogan offered to bring me along," Happy answered, taking off his cloak in a dramatic fashion, fish began raining down from his cloak, his eyes becoming sparkly, "He even gave me this cloak, for whenever I flap it dramatically, fish appears!"

"..."

"Mystogan, if you were alive, why didn't you come back to us?" Erza asked, folding her arms while Natsu and Happy's conversation ended right when Erza spoke.

"..."

Mystogan stayed silent, and continued staring at the five of them. He then looked up into the sky, shit... Anima was opening once more... And those five just had to get in his way right at the exact moment. The group looked up into the sky, their eyes widening at the sight. Anima was getting larger and larger now.

"What is that?" Gajeel asked.

"..."

Gajeel looked down at Mystogan, running over to him. He lifted Mystogan up by the collar of his cloak, "OI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"..."

"Mystogan speak, I know you can speak," Erza said. Mystogan glanced at her. Taking out one of his staffs, he tapped it down onto the ground, everyone gained confused looks before Gajeel was sent tumbling backwards, a large wound appearing on his chest as he gritted his teeth in pain, blood flowed out from the wound. Gajeel then looked at Mystogan, he glared at him.

The group shouted Gajeel's name in shock at the sudden attack, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Loke proceeded to glare at him in hatred.

"Mystogan, why would you.." Erza snarled out in anger. Her killing-glare on her face... Happy, not wanting to be part of the commotion, pranced his way over to Natsu, and climbed to the top of his head and began purring silently.

"Purr... Save me Natshuuuu..."

"Be quiet for a sec, would 'ya?" Natsu asked, opening up a Space, he threw Happy in there, Happy's screams of protest were heard, until a loud slurping noise and a "Ooooh!" Were heard, Happy thanked Natsu for the amount of fish he kept in his Space. Making Natsu pale slightly.

 _SHIT! I FORGOT THAT'S WHERE I STORE ALL MY CAUGHT FISH, AND THAT DAMN CAT JUST GOT THROWN IN THERE TO EAT ALL OF IT!_

Natsu cussed himself out for his stupidity, and on how he even managed becoming Head of the Student Council; but he soon stopped as he saw Gray lunge forwards.

"Apologize for what you did to Gajeel! We're your former comrades and friends! Why hurt us now when you don't even bother telling us you're alive?!" Gray asked, his fist cocked back, spikes of ice began protruding from his elbow as he threw his fist forwards, Mystogan merely sidestepped it, and kneed Gray in the gut. Gray coughed up saliva, but he spun around in midair, and slammed his foot into Mystogan's cheek, but Mystogan's hand had suddenly appeared where Gray's foot was going to land, and caught it!

Gray's eyes widened in shock, had Mystogan always been this good at close-quarter combat? Mystogan then took out another staff, and tapped it down onto the ground, a pillar of flames erupted from underneath Gray. Inside of the pillar of flames, Gray smirked in triumph. Ever since he had gained Ascension, he's been able to eat flames, so he devoured the flames, and gained a stamina boost, but somehow, whenever he fought Natsu. He couldn't devour his flames for some odd reason. Huh, weird.

So then after Gray devoured the flames, Mystogan's eyes widened slightly in shock, feeling a foot to his gut, Mystogan was sent skidding backwards, Gray then leaped backwards, and Erza took his place. She summoned a sword in her hand, and slammed the hilt of it into Mystogan's gut, furthering the pain, and to be sure not to accidentally kill him. Mystogan was sent skidding backwards even further, until he came to a stop. He rubbed his gut in pain, and looked up at the group.

"..."

He sheathed his staffs, and took out another one. He tapped it down onto the ground, pillars of flame, ice, water, and shadows erupted everywhere and around the group. Lucy and Loke stood back-to-back where Natsu and Erza were leaning against each other. Where Gray was the loner, he clicked his tongue in annoyance, he tried running over to Mystogan, but an invisible barrier had been erected there. He swore in frustration, quickly turning around, he grabbed Natsu by the head, clearly confusing Natsu, he then smashed Natsu's head into the invisible barrier... It cracked and shattered... Well, that did the trick. Also a good way to piss off Natsu.

Natsu stood up, fuming in anger. He growled in annoyance and glared up at a Gray who had a look of regret on his face; but Natsu's anger faded just as fast as it came, he gestured everyone to charge and capture Mystogan. They did as they were told to, but the hole in the sky became so large, that things began getting sucked up into it. It shocked the group so much, that they stopped walking. Mystogan glanced at them, before he turned his back to them and began walking away.

The group broke out of their shock, and began pursuing him, Mystogan: Without even turning around to look at them, he took out a staff and tapped it down onto the ground. Walls of fire erupted from the ground, and blocked everyone's path, soon it disappeared, revealing Mystogan to have faded away. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Before one by one, they too began fading away. Natsu screamed out Erza's name, holding out his hand for her to grab, she managed grabbing his as they faded away together. Gajeel and Gray's eyes were wide as they saw Natsu and Erza fade, then they looked over to Lucy and Loke who had also managed grabbing hands before Loke faded away in a golden-light where Lucy faded away into the wind. Gajeel and Gray looked at each other, before Gajeel himself disappeared in front of Gray's eyes. Gray's expression changed into that of horror, before he himself faded away...

There was nothing left of the green-landscape, it was all dead now... The hole in the sky slowly began patching itself up, readying itself for the next time to open up.

Where are they?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 23:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: A Fairy Tale.**


	24. Before the War: A Fairy Tale

**Facts**

 **Igneel: Igneel is Natsu's foster father as he is also renowned as the "King of the Fire Dragons" his full-power has not yet been seen, nor has he made an appearance.**

 **NOTE**

 **This is different from canon Edolas arc, I changed things up a lot from the original. Like... A LOT! Because I'm not one of those people who copy straight from the episodes... Well, maybe sometimes in some of my fics.. And you probably noticed I changed the title to Cataclysmic Era and the summary as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Before the War: A Fairy Tale:**

* * *

"AHHHH!" Came the screams of the Attack Force as a hole opened up in the sky, they all one by one dropped out of the hole in the sky, and were now currently skydiving to their deaths.

"WHEREEEE THE HEEEELLL ARE WEEEE?!" Gray asked, his cheeks getting puffed up from the large amount of wind he was inhaling... Or that was going in his mouth.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW?!" Came Gajeel's question.

"I DON'T KNOWWWW! BUUUUUUT WHY DID MYSTOGAN FIGHT US?!" Gray asked once more.

"OH, I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE HE WAS TRYING TO PREVENT SOMETHING, AND WE WERE IN THE WAY!" Gajeel answered, huffing as blood was flowing in the wind.

"YOU'RE STILL BLEEDING!"

"BLEEDING CAN GO FUCK ITSELF!"

"Whoa, new quote of the year right there," came Natsu's calm voice as he was making poses in midair, "Hmm, I look badass this way... No, I look even more badass this way."

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Gray and Gajeel asked in unison, while Erza descended down beside Natsu, her arms were folded, along with her legs as her eyes were closed.

"You guys need to calm down a bit, we're just falling from the sky."

"Oh right," Gray said, somehow getting calm as he copied Erza, but he didn't close his eyes.

"You guys are crazy, you kn-"

 **SPLAT!**

The Attack Force all face-planted down onto... What seemed like... Dead soil? Natsu's muffles of protest being heard, where Gray's were too. After what seemed like minutes of muffled screams of protest, Natsu popped his head out of the dead soil, and gasped for air, and following after him was Gray. He too gasped for air, then like a chain reaction, the others began doing the same thing. They all looked around, their eyes widening with each spectacle they all saw with their own two eyes.

The landscape... It was all dead. Everything was dead, no grass, no trees, no nothing... As the sky was an unusual color. The sky was orange? No no, that can't right! The sky is orange? Along with that... There are no clouds?! Where are they? Which world have they trespassed onto?!

"W-Whoa... What's wrong with this landscape?" Gajeel asked, standing up, only to wince in pain due to the wound on his chest.

"No idea, but it all looks dead," Gray said.

"That is, because _they are_ dead," came Mystogan's voice, everyone turned around in shock, and saw Mystogan walking towards them all. His staffs making the usual annoying-ass clacking noise.

"Grr... Bastard, so you _can_ talk," Gajeel growled out, "And what was that for?! Attacking us all of a sudden!"

"It was self-defense, and to get you away from me. I was going to close the hole, until you all found me, and interfered with it, now look where we are, a planet where half of it is dead landscapes, the living here can only live off of meat from monsters, they have no vegetation whatsoever," Mystogan answered, tugging at his mask slightly.

"But there was no need to give me this large-ass slash mark!" Gajeel argued.

"Right, that was on accident, I chose the wrong staff."

"You bastard!"

"Now that you're here, care to explain all of this?" Natsu asked, folding his arms. Where in the background, Lucy was just staring flabbergasted at the landscape.

Mystogan sighed, "This is the world of Edolas, welcome to my home. You little trespassers."

"Edolas? Home? Don't tell me you're an alien?" Gray asked, "I heard about aliens through anime! They're all weird-looking, have no dicks nor vaginas, and look mentally retarded!"

"Could you fit any _more_ curse words into that one statement?" Erza said in a threatening tone.

"N-No... N-Not really, I-I mean... I can fit fu-"

"That wasn't what I meant!" Erza yelled, making Gray pale in fear, until his paleness disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Anyways, explain why we're all here, and how come the hole sucked us into your world," Gray demanded. His mood somehow changing from being scared to businesslike.

"Yeah, explain, Mystogan! I wanna go back home!" Whined Lucy.

"Lucy..."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"GOMEN'NASAIIII!"

Natsu sighed as in the background, Lucy had anime-tears streaming down her face.

"Now, Mystogan. Hurry up and explain, I got no patience, there's a war coming up in... Twenty-nine days... Or twenty-five."

"Yeah, hurry up. We got a war to prepare for, and by that: We're bringing you back with us," Gray said, his magic power rising slightly.

Mystogan sighed once more, "Fine, I'll explain it all in detail. So listen carefully."

The others nodded their heads in understanding and began listening intently.

"This is the world of Edolas, a world where... Magic isn't very common in this world. Only about five-percent of this world's population can use magic."

"Hell, that's more than ours."

"Yes, a bit more than yours; but in this world, Magical Academies don't exist. Wizards in this world, are all granted higher positions in this world. Priests, Kings, Princes, you name it. There are guilds too though, and the current era we are in... Is called the Cataclysmic Era..."

"Cataclysmic Era?" The Attack Force all asked in unison.

"Yes, the Cataclysmic Era... It is what caused over half of this world, to be all but dead-soil."

"H-How'd it happen?!" Lucy asked in shock and fear.

Mystogan closed his eyes, and let out a breath he didn't know that he himself was holding in, "We... All don't know, it all just sort-of happened all of a sudden. Everything was peaceful, and normal. Until a black-wave came in, and killed everyone, especially the land itself. But we do have one lead on it though, that it was caused by a person who has tremendous amounts of magic power."

Natsu's eyes darkened at the statement; but nobody caught sight of it.

"If you're probably wondering on how I know all this stuff, it is because it became news all over the world."

"T-That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?!" Lucy asked, tears glister in the corner of her eyes. Natsu glanced at her in the corner of his eyes, he huffed.

 _Probably a certain somebody who is also the Chairman of our Academy; and I. The person in front of you._

Natsu then turned his back to Mystogan, "Say, if we find whoever did it. Will you come back to our world with us and become _our_ Mystogan once more, and one of _our_ Grand Wizards?"

Mystogan stared at Natsu's back, he smirked slightly underneath his mask, and let out a answer that everyone wanted to hear, "Yes."

Natsu turned around to face him, and he smiled slightly at Mystogan, "Good, now we shall find whoever is the cause of all of this mass destruction, and put them to trial or execution. Or maybe just capture them, beat the hell out of them, and throw them into a prison cell or whatever."

Soon, Natsu began walking, leaving everyone behind, they all followed on behind him. Especially Mystogan. They all walked over the dead-soil. Looks of remorse on their faces, or either looks of anger, specifically anger to that who did it. Everyone then cocked their heads back to look at Mystogan. Mystogan stared at them all with a questioning look visible in his eyes. Natsu caught sight of the questioning look in his eyes.

"Where are we heading to?"

"We're heading to a Wizard Guild called Fairy Tail."

"EH?!" Gray asked in shock, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Yes, we're going to _that_ Fairy Tail. But this world's Fairy Tail is a lot different, they've been around for almost a century now."

"Almost a century? That's a long time, where our world's Fairy Tail has only been around for almost two months."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, if you join that Guild, you'll learn a lot more mysteries, that's for sure. Just like this Edolas's Fairy Tail," Mystogan said.

"Hmm, mysteries. I like the sound of that," Erza said, smirking.

"I don't. It makes us rack our brains like little ponies eating tiny pieces of shit," Natsu said, frowning slightly at himself having to solve a mystery. The others merely sweat-dropped at his proclamation where Gray burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! 'Little ponies eating tiny pieces of shit!' Hahaha! Oh my god! Oh god! I think I'm gonna fart from laughing this hard... HAHAHA!" Gray kept on bawling in laughter. Everyone gazed at him weirdly, his laugh echoing off of the dead-soil or dead-hills.

Until finally, a large-building appeared in the distance. It had the Fairy Tail insignia branded on the very front of it, where the building was towering over other buildings. It was located directly in the center of a town, and the Attack Force were on top of a large hill that towered over the town. They all looked in awe at the town, but soon frowned at what could be a very beautiful town and landscape if the soil hadn't been killed, nor would have the crops and plants.

Natsu stopped deadi n his tracks, along with everyone else. They then looked over to Mystogan who shrugged, and just merely gestured for them to hurry up and get moving. Which they all did. Following Natsu down the hill, Gray was thinking on why the hell Mystogan wasn't the one leading them, and it was Natsu instead. I mean, come on. Mystogan is from this world, and yet he isn't even leading his guests? All Gray had to say; was that Mystogan was clearly rude to his guests, or more specifically, guests from another world.

Now entering the town, they all saw a sign that read: "Magnolia." Guess Edolas was like an exact copy of Earth Land, but a hell lot different. So the Attack Force entered the town, strange glances were sent their way, specifically at Mystogan who was still all masked up and cloaked in his darkness, making him look like an emo.

* * *

Upon entering the town, it looked like a town that you would most likely see in Fairy Tales, merchants were on the side of the streets, Knights roamed the dark alleyways of the town to ensure safety for the civilians. Then there were the pretty women, they roamed the paved roads of the town, in their fancy-dresses, men ogling them for their sexiness, or either ogling them for their wealth and massive fortune. Gajeel, had caught the gazes of several civilians or merchants who were looking his way, worried looks on their faces because of the massive slash on his chest. He tsked, and elbowed Mystogan. Mystogan questioningly looked down at him, he gestured for him if he could use Healing Magic. Mystogan nodded his head in rejection.

Gajeel sighed, not only did Mystogan not know how to use Healing Magic, he also gave him that damn large-ass slash! And now, he has to walk around a town, and enter the Fairy Tail guild, while his blood is dripping all over the ground, and yet he had companions beside him, not giving a single fuck at his blood dripping down onto the paved road. Tch, they must have remembered Gajeel's earlier words when they were falling from the sky. Well, he did say: "BLEEDING CAN GO FUCK ITSELF!" So maybe, they thought Gajeel's blood was fucking the paved road? Well, they couldn't be _that_ stupid, so they must have plans in their heads to heal Gajeel's most likely fatal wound.

Gajeel then looked over to Lucy who was glancing from merchant to merchant, probably looking for an item to buy for Loke. Or maybe she just hadn't taken it so well, just seriously believing that they're all in a different world. Seems kinda strange? Right, first they fight against a masked bastard, A.K.A. Mystogan, then he FADES away, then everyone else FADES the FUCK away; and oops! Out of the sky they fall, screaming like little girls, or more like Gajeel, Gray, and Lucy were, Natsu and Erza had somehow kept their calm posture, or they maybe just didn't give a single fuck about anything in the world, outside the world, or in a different world. It didn't matter, they merely didn't give a single fuck.

Then finally, Gajeel glanced over to Mystogan, Mystogan's eyes were moving constantly, left, right, left, right, left, right. By Hell's divine sex-crazed-whore, is he having a seizure?! Gajeel sweat-dropped at how Mystogan's eyes flashed sparkly for a bit, before he coughed into his palm. Catching everyone else's attention. They gazed at him curiously as to why he had caught their attention. Mystogan pointed over to the Fairy Tail building in the center of the town. Clearly indicating for them to hurry up and move, because they were all literally standing in the same spot for five minutes straight. Which caught the attention of merchants and civilians alike, hell even some Knights who decided to catch fresh-light by trying to blind themselves by staring into the sun like complete idiots.

Finally deciding to move, the Attack Force proceeded to walk forwards with Mystogan leading them this time. Sighing in relief, Natsu outstretched an arm, and wrapped it around Erza's neck as he pulled her close. Erza smirked, where Natsu wore the same smirk Erza had on her face. From a different perspective, it merely looked like they were communicating through telepathy. Then finally, Erza whispered something into Natsu's ear, making him bite his lips so hard, that blood began dripping from his lip, a loud snorting noise was heard from Natsu. Signaling that he was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud, or more like: LOL!

Gray spun his head around to gaze at the couple, a look of confusion on his face on to why the hell there was blood dripping from Natsu's lip, and he was snorting madly at that too. That most likely meant that Erza had probably told Natsu something funny as hell, or something that sounded funny as hell to him. Gray sighed, ruffling the back of his hair, he flicked Natsu in the forehead, and told him to get a hold of himself. That likely had brought Natsu back to his senses as he nodded his head in understanding. The group were several feet away from the main Fairy Tail building.

Where Lucy was looking around wherever she went. Looking at the merchants, looking at the passerby civilians, looking at the Knights in the alleyways. She was dead-scared to the core. In a different world? Or just away from your home? Most likely the second one though, Lucy had wanted to finish writing her Novel today. But noooo, a certain somebody had to bring them to his world. She puffed up her cheeks in frustration and began silently slamming her fists into the air. Civilians stared at her like she was some sort of crazed maniac who had just escaped from an Insane Asylum and had recently murdered a buffalo. Wait, murdering a buffalo? That makes no fucking sense. Just like this damn world. Or Edolas... Whatever.

Lucy then ran forwards and tapped Gray on the shoulder. Catching his attention, he turned his head around to face her, Lucy just smiled at him. Gray gained a confused look on his face. What the fuck? First Natsu and Erza, now Lucy? They planning to draw on his face, and put horse shit on his face when he's sleeping or something? Hopefully not, that would ruin Gray's appearance, and sense of smell at that too. Gray then diverted his attention away from Lucy, and focused it on the Fairy Tail building now in front of them. Finally, the Attack Force... Plus Mystogan, stopped walking as they were now in front of the Fairy Tail building.

Mystogan turned around to face them all. He gestured if they were ready to enter or not. They all nodded their heads in answer to his question, then finally. He turned his back to them, and was about to walk forwards. Until a body came flying out of the door, the person was also spewing flames from his mouth as Mystogan caught him by the back of his head. The person... Strangely had pink-hair, and onyx-eyes... And the same face as Natsu?! Oh my god! Everyone's officially become fucking insane! First a different world, and now another them?! OH MY GOD! Someone's definitely going to have a stroke, and when that happens. They will be too shocked to even help.

The group just stared, completely shocked that there was another Natsu, and of course. Mystogan wasn't shocked. He just threw the Edolas Natsu forwards and into the Fairy Tail guild hall. As soon as Edolas Natsu crashed into the Fairy Tail guild hall, a loud ruckus became heard, and the sounds of fighting broke out. The loud snaps resembled chairs being snapped in half, the loud explosions resembled a complete faggot unleashing his magic and trying to destroy everything in sight. Or more like: Natsu of course. Of course, of course, of course! OF COURSE!

The Attack Force merely sweat-dropped at the loud ruckus, and the amount of destruction they were causing. It was no different from Atsushi High, except that they're all in the Fairy Tail guild?! Strange, strange indeed. But amazingly awesome at that too. Soon, Mystogan began walking into the Fairy Tail guild hall, the others followed on behind him.

* * *

It wasn't that long before the Attack Force and Mystogan entered the Fairy Tail guild hall. What they saw, shocked them. There were so many people! But yet, all of them were fighting... What shocked them even more, was that Mirajane wasn't in on the fight. She was just smiling while she poured refreshments at the bar for people who were tired out from the fight to get a quick drink, and get back to fighting. Strange, she currently encouraging them to fight... What the fuck happened to Mirajane in this world?!

Then they saw someone that was suppose to be dead, that shocked them all even more. Especially Gray, he was most likely the cause of her death, since... Like you know, a month ago. He literally watched her die... And fought Mirajane, and almost watched Elfman die... So it was incredibly awkward to see her here, especially with Natsu too. It was Lisanna, that was expected though, because of the description.

Erza's eyes widened upon the sight of Lisanna. Tears glistered in the corner of her eyes, along with everyone else's; except Mystogan, and Natsu. Natsu had already gotten over the shock as he was too busy ogling a piece of meat.

"L-Lisanna?" Erza muttered underneath her breath, the others who saw her, muttered the same thing under her breath. Excluding Natsu and Mystogan though, Mystogan was now looking around, left, right, left, right. Where Natsu was now ogling a piece of cake.

He slurped. Fairy Tail surely had some delicious looking food here! N-N-NOT like he cared... B-Baka! That tsundere aside though, he looked around in awe. Surely, Fairy Tail's food looked much much more better than Atsushi High's shitty lunches! I mean, come on! To buy a single meal, it costs two-hundred jewels! Just for that! And it seems that all prestigious academies are required to raise the price in order to raise more money, since all of the students/wizards who attend prestigious academies tend to be neat, fancy, ojou-samas. WELL! Surely not Atsushi High, because they clearly don't give a single fuck. Except the price is still two-hundred jewels, but what's more worse. Is that Zeref raised it to make up for the destruction bills. What a faggot.

But most importantly, those who mourned over Lisanna's death. It seemed like a Fairy Tail to them! Dying, and then becoming reincarnated in another world, surely you wouldn't look exactly the same. But Lisanna did! Quite a mystery indeed, or not... Because Mystogan decided to explain it to them right here and right now. Of course, Natsu didn't listen though. He ran over to the bar, and began devouring the food. Where Mystogan didn't notice him leave as he continued explaining on how Lisanna was here.

"So on how Lisanna is here and alive. She was sucked into Anima when she was getting buried at the funeral, I had also watched the mourning expressions you guys had on your faces when you saw her disappear. But that aside, she reappeared here. In Edolas, her wounds completely healed, because it seems that transferring between worlds. Her wounds healed, and also on how Gajeel's wounds didn't heal... Because the world doesn't give a fuck about you. That's the harsh truth."

Gajeel gained a pissed expression on his face as he tsked, and face-planted onto the floor. Pale, there was a puddle of blood beneath him. Mystogan sighed.

"Someone get him to the infirmary."

"I'll do it," volunteered Gray with a sigh as he lifted Gajeel up, and flopped him over his shoulders and brought him over to the infirmary. Where the Fairy Tail wizards didn't notice jack shit about the people who had just entered, they were too engrossed in their fight. Until a certain scarlet-haired wizard's shout made them all stop fighting.

The Attack Force looked in the direction with wide-eyes at who it was, it was the Edolas Erza! SHIT! She's even feared in a different world, so nothing seems to change that much. Though the Edolas Fairy Tail guild wizards were all rooted in their spots due to fear, they paled at the sight of the Edolas Erza who was currently interrogating them on how loud of a ruckus they were making. When they had Guests, that's when everyone turned to look at their 'Guests'.

The Edolas Fairy Tail had the same reaction as the Attack Force, their eyes widened, but then they began shouting random shit.

"HOW?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NATSU IS THAT YOU?!"

"NATSU?! WHY DO YOU LOOK SO COLD?!"

"OH MY GOD, A SECOND ERZA! WE'RE ALL SCREWED!"

"OH HELL YEAH, ANOTHER LUCY?!"

"HEY, WHO'S BLOOD IS THAT?!"

"Gajeel's," Natsu answered instantly, making them widen their eyes even more.

"EHHHH?! GAJEEL IS BLEEDING?!"

The Edolas Fairy Tail looked over to Edolas Gajeel who glared at them.

"What?! I ain't bleeding for shit!"

They looked back to the Attack Force.

"LIARS!"

"Gah! We're talking about our Gajeel!"

"Oh, okay."

Soon, Edolas Makarov stood in front of Natsu, Natsu looked down at him. Makarov raised a hand in greeting where Natsu merely grunted in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, er. Second Natsu!"

"HOW ARE WE SURE THAT HE'S NOT OUR NATSU!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu bellowed out, making the guy screech in fear.

"DEFINITELY NOT OUR NATSU!"

"HEY, I'M OVER HERE!" Came Edolas Natsu's shout.

"Them aside, why are... Doppelgangers such as yourselves here?" Makarov asked, which caught the attention of everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail. Natsu folded his arms, and sighed.

"We're here, because we came to retrieve this guy," Natsu said, gesturing to Mystogan.

"Hmm, him? I see... Wait... MYSTOGAN?!" Makarov asked, the Edolas Fairy Tail wizards' eyes all widened once more.

"EHHH?! MYSTOGAN?!"

Mystogan sighed, where Natsu elbowed him.

"Hey, faggot. You gotta explain all of this later, okay?" Natsu whispered to Mystogan who nodded his head in understanding.

"Anyways, we came to retrieve Mystogan. But there's also one more thing we need to do," Natsu spoke up.

"What is that?" Makarov asked.

"We're going to find the person who caused the Cataclysmic Era, and make him... FACE PURGATORY!" Natsu answered, shocking the Edolas Fairy Tail wizards.

"EHHH?! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?!"

"Simple, we're going to track him down, since it claims that he single-handed caused the Cataclysmic Era. It should be easy tracking him due to his immense magic power."

"Guess you're right," Makarov muttered underneath his breath. Until Edolas Natsu ran up to Earth Land Natsu, only to have a fist meet his face as he was sent launching towards the other side of the building, and got buried into the wall. Everyone stared in shock at seeing one of their strongest members get punched in the face, and be out of commission right away.

"He's an even bigger monster than our Natsu!" Edolas Macao yelled. Where Natsu looked around and caught sight of a familiar white-haired teen. She was staring at the group, Natsu could tell she was preventing tears from falling from her eyes, but he shrugged. Muttering something to himself about how it didn't matter to him.

Soon, a blur went past the Attack Force, shocking them as Edolas Cana appeared on top of a table, panting heavily. He took in a deep breath.

"EVERYONE! BAD NEWS! LEVY, JET, AND DROY... THEY'RE... THEY'RE WOUNDED HEAVILY AND ARE PINNED AGAINST A TREE IN THE CENTRAL AREA!" Edolas Cana shouted at the top of her lungs, the Fairy Tail wizards all let out pissed shouts as some of them had tears streaming down their face. Natsu gained a confused look on his face, looking at the Edolas Fairy Tail guild, he asked one question.

"What the fuck is happening here?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 24:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: Fairies and Phantoms.**

 **Hmm, I hope you guys enjoy this version of Edolas! Hehe... NatZa.**

 **I gotta say, I had the most fun writing this chapter out of all the chapters I've written for this story. :D**


	25. Before the War: Fairies and Phantoms

_"Can you feel the angst? Can you feel the tragedy and despair of those who've lost their loved ones? You can't, only they can. This world is a cruel place, the universe is a cruel place. Everything is cruel, is just that you don't know it." - Cruelty._

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Before the War: Fairies and Phantoms:**

* * *

"What is happening?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Those damn Phantoms! They've been showing up ever since the Cataclysmic Era has occurred!" Edolas Macao yelled out in frustration, "And they've been hunting down Guild Wizards forever now!"

"Phantoms?! You mean those shadow-like thingies?!" Gray asked, exiting the infirmary.

"Yeah! Hey, are you... Er, Earth Land Gray?" Edolas Wakaba asked.

"Yeah," Gray answered, taking off his boxers, all the girls let out squeals of surprise, except Earth Land Lucy and Erza, and Edolas Erza. Those three merely glared at Gray to put his boxers back on. He gained a questioning look on his face, "What? You mesmerized by sexiness?!"

"NO! YOUR BOXERS! IT'S SHOWING!" The Edolas Fairy Tail all shouted in unison, Gray let out a groan and put on his boxers.

"How big was it?" Gray asked, "Decent? Large? ENORMOUS?! Small...?"

"URUSAI!" The Edolas Fairy Tail once again shouted at Gray. Then Gray looked at Edolas Gray.

"Yoooo, Edolas Gray. Don't forget to put your boxers back on," Gray said. Edolas Gray looked down at himself and let out a yell of surprise before putting his boxers back on, he smiled at Gray and gave him a thumbs-up. Gray gave him a thumbs-up too.

"It's big!" The two Gray(s) said in unison.

"HAWWW?! DID YOU GUYS JUST SERIOUSLY CALL YOUR DICKS BIG?!" Natsu asked, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Nope! We were complimenting each other's dicks! See! We're even in sync!" The two Gray(s) said in unison.

"Don't be stupid, dumbasses!" Natsu yelled.

"That statement makes no sense!" The two Gray(s) said in unison once more.

"Shut up! You don't make sense! Anyways, anyone got any leads on to the person who caused the Cataclysmic Era?" Natsu asked, Edolas Cana and Edolas Mirajane merely nodded their heads sideways in rejection.

"No, not really. But there is one lead though, but it's rare," spoke Edolas Mirajane. Natsu nodded his head in gesture for her to continue speaking, "Every decade, there is a large pulse of magic power. We do not know where it comes from. But we do know that it happens every decade at the same time, same month, and same date. The pulse of magic power, is very immense. Every decade it forces everyone in the world to be brought down to their knees. That's how powerful the pulse is."

Edolas Cana then ran out of the guild hall, the Earth Land wizards staring at her retreating figure, they had questioning looks on their faces.

"Why did she just bolt out the door?"

Edolas Mirajane answered their question with a smile, "Because, Cana is getting the Fairies to heal Levy-chan, Jet, and Droy."

"Fairies?" The Attack Force asked in unison.

"Yes, Fairies! There are mythical beings here in this world, like: Dragons, Gods, Demons, Fairies, Phantoms, you name it! The Fairies is what gave name to this guild! Fairy Tail! Cana right now, is retrieving Fairies in order to heal Levy-chan, Jet, and Droy. The Fairies all have powerful healing powers, so wounds heal fast."

"Whoa, this world is actually pretty cool," Natsu said, folding his arms, he nodded his head up and down in approval. Where Mystogan merely sighed.

"What do you mean by 'pretty cool?!'" Edolas Natsu asked, before a fist slammed into his face and buried him into the wall once more.

"Urusai, I wasn't talking to you, you pink-haired basta-..." Natsu stopped dead in the middle of his sentence.

"Why'd you stop talking all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Because, I realized that I almost called myself a 'pink-haired bastard.'" Natsu answered, making the Attack Force chuckle lightly, "WHEN MY HAIR IS ACTUALLY SALMON!"

"Okay okay, back on track. Where can we find those Phantoms? It'll most likely be a good lead to the person who caused the Cataclysmic Era," Gray spoke.

"Well, Phantoms can be found all over the dead-landscape. Just that, it's very rare for them to enter towns that have Knights in it guarding the alleyways," Edolas Makarov answered.

"I see, no wonder those Knights are in the alleyways, they guard it because it's dark in alleyways, am I right?" Natsu asked, Edolas Makarov nodded his head in approval. The Edolas Fairy Tail looked on in shock.

"You're indeed smart, Natsu. The Knights guard the alleyways where the Phantoms appear or what people call 'respawning' Phantoms spawn in dark alleyways, so the Knights are assigned there to destroy any spawning Phantoms," Edolas Makarov said, taking a large gulp of his booze.

"Um, I'm not smart. I have an IQ of zero," Natsu said, raising a hand up nervously.

"That was a malfunction then, definitely, because if you have an IQ of zero, you would've gone completely retarded and be mental," Edolas Makarov said, "I'd say your real IQ is about that of an above-average person's."

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT MINE?!" Edolas Natsu asked, Edolas Makarov glanced at him in the corner of his eyes.

"Natsu, I'd say your IQ is about lower than the average person's. Far lower."

"But that was only because Igneel didn't teach me much!"

"Then what about Erza's teachings when you were kids? Didn't that help you? Or was it that you just didn't listen?"

"Er, um, uhhhhh... Y-Y-Y-YEAH I REMEMBER H-H-HER TEACHINGS!" Edolas Natsu shouted out in fear, the Attack Force was shocked. Due to them seeing Edolas Natsu tremble for the first time and also gain a look of fear on his face.

"Oi, Edolas Me. Are you and Erza in a relationship?" Natsu asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. The Edolas Natsu gained a confused look on his face while Edolas Fairy Tail all gained curious looks on their faces, where Edolas Erza paid no heed, she merely just ordered a strawberry cake, and began chomping down on it.

"What? What's a relationship? Is it some sort of transportation?!" Soon, Edolas Natsu's face turned a shade of green. The Attack Force sweat-dropped.

"Fucking dumbass," Natsu said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Not gonna argue with you on that," Edolas Makarov said. The Edolas Fairy Tail all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oi! You guys are mean!" Edolas Natsu said with anime tears streaming down his face. Soon, the Attack Force turned their backs to them and began walking out of the door, Natsu waved.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. But we have to go now and take out those Phantoms, and maybe interrogate them on who caused the Cataclysmic Era and where he is right now, oh. And Edo-Me. Tell Erza you love her," Natsu said with a smirk before disappearing into the distance, soon the infirmary doors burst open, revealing a fuming Gajeel.

"THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Gajeel shouted, sprinting out of the guild hall. Edolas Fairy Tail sweat-dropped.

"Hey Erza!" Edolas Natsu said, Edolas Erza looked at him.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"I love you!"

"What?!"

"I love you! My other self told me to say that to you!"

Edolas Erza's face turned a small shade of pink before she went back to eating her strawberry cake, "That's nice of you to say, Natsu. But your denseness, is too dense."

"Haw?"

* * *

The Attack Force had exited the guild halls of the Edolas Fairy Tail, walking in a line. Natsu glanced back at Mystogan. Mystogan was still being his silent self, although he talked quite a lot. So, then the Attack Force passed by an alleyway. They stopped walking, and poked their heads into it. No Phantoms, but there was a Knight who had his back turned to them. They then proceeded to walk once more.

After walking around the city of Magnolia for about half an hour. The Attack Force had searched all of the alleyways, but there were always Knights there. Which disappointed them, meaning that they had to interrogate and capture a Phantom the hard way. So they proceeded on to exiting the city and wandering the dead wastelands of the world.

* * *

Now outside the city of Magnolia, the Attack Force traversed the wastelands. Searching every now and then for a clue on a Phantom. Until it became dusk. The sun was setting, and it was getting darker by the second. They raised their guards in caution, because Edolas Makarov did say earlier that Phantoms tend to spawn in the darkness of the night.

Grinning, Natsu pointed over to the North, and let out a whisper indicating that a Phantom had spawned. Everyone looked in the direction he had pointed at and saw more Phantoms spawning! Their luck! How lucky! So the Attack Force proceeded to run over to the Phantoms and capture them.

The Phantoms weren't that tough though, but it was indeed very annoying. Every attack would just phase through them, if the attacks didn't phase through them. The Phantoms would've been captured and interrogated by now. But a certain salmon-haired Dragon Slayer had had enough of it, it was starting to get on his nerves. So he flared his magic power and dove forwards, managing to grasp the Phantom which seemed intangible. The Phantom and Natsu crashed down onto the ground, wrestling. Natsu had won by a landslide since he was able to grasp the Phantom.

Lifting up the Phantom by its transparent neck. Natsu handed the Phantom over to Mystogan who absorbed it into his staff. Now it was time to interrogate the Phantom in order to find the person who was the cause of the entire Cataclysmic Era and the cause of turning half of the world into a dead wasteland. Soon a loud roar resounded throughout the area, everyone looked to Natsu wondering if it was his stomach. Natsu nodded his head sideways which told them that it was not his stomach.

They all looked up into the sky, their eyes widening in shock at what they saw. Dragon! Mystogan dropped the staff that was held in his hand he looked up in shock at the sight of the Dragon, so did the other members of the Attack Force. Where a panting noise was heard, everyone quickly spun around and saw Gajeel on his knees, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his face, they could clearly tell that he had literally sprinted all the way here in order to catch up with them.

Now diverting their attention back to the Dragon. It was getting closer than ever, Natsu held up his hand and a flame flickered to life in the palm of his hand. He looked up and his eyes slanted slightly, the Dragon had black-scales on it, with yellow-markings all over its wings and body. It was a unfamiliar Dragon indeed, and it seemed like a hybrid...?

Gesturing everyone to raise their guards up to the maximum, Natsu dove out of the way, the others seeing his actions. Copied him as the Dragon swooped down and attempted to run them over like ants getting crushed by a truck. Everyone looked on in shock, the ground had been completely leveled from the swooping Dragon. They all then looked up and saw that the Dragon let out another loud ferocious and deafening roar. The Attack Force covered up their ears, the roar affected Gajeel and Natsu the most, because of their enhanced senses.

Then the Dragon landed down onto the ground, it let out another piercing roar, but this time it dealt damage. The debris were blown away as a shockwave formed from the Dragon's roar. The Attack Force were blown back by the ferocious roar, Natsu being the first one to recover along with Gajeel being the second. The two nodded their heads at each other and charged at the Dragon.

Appearing in front of the Dragon at a record-speed. Gajeel transformed his arms into steel-poles and slammed it down onto the Dragon's scales. The Dragon let out a pained roar, but the scales didn't show any signs of denting. Then came along Natsu as he coated his fist in a white-flame and smashed it against the Dragon's scales. The scales cracked slightly and the Dragon was thrown several meters backwards. The others had recovered in time to see the spectacular sight.

Breaking out of their shock, the remaining Attack Force charged their magic power and began unleashing it out onto the unsuspecting Dragon. Mystogan took out the Calamity Staff and began using it to its full-extent. The Calamity Staff began glowing black while the ground cracked in front of it, causing a line of darkness erupting from it. Where Erza summoned her swords and began lashing out onto the Dragon, the whiteness that erupted from every strike kept on deflecting off of the Dragon's hardened or cracked scales.

Where Lucy had summoned Aquarius and Scorpio, she had just recently obtained Scorpio due to Angel not wanting to use Celestial Spirit Magic any longer, she had just decided to stick with her Angel Magic. And lucky for Lucy, Scorpio had been the boyfriend Aquarius had mentioned back at Heaven's Domain. They only did one thing before disappearing in a golden-light hands entwined. Aquarius flashed a: "My boyfriend" smirk before she had disappeared in the golden-light, making Lucy mad a bit. Just a biiiit.

Letting out a frustrated shout, Lucy called upon a more depending Spirit, she called upon Virgo. Who oh so dearly wanted to be punished. If Virgo had a S&M summoner. She would oh so surely be the pleasuring person to pleasure the other person. Lucy, telling Virgo and actually encouraging her that she'll punish her later. That fueled Virgo to the maximum as she did as Lucy wished, she drilled a large hole in the ground and began drilling one underneath the Dragon and actually had managed to make the Dragon fall in the hole, but the Dragon had brains though, so it flew out of the hole; and let out an agitated shout.

Virgo had done her best though, so she appeared in front of Lucy, and asking for punishment. Lucy sighed before flicking Virgo in the forehead, Virgo gained a pleasured look on her face, drooling from her lips slightly, she demanded more. Until Lucy did a Forced Gate Closure on her. It was strange having a masochist Celestial Spirit.

Then Lucy saw a large explosion occur, Gajeel had unleashed his breath attack at the same time as Natsu did. The Dragon was thrown back several meters, but it was clear that Gajeel's breath attack didn't do much and Natsu's was the only one showing signs of doing damage to the Dragon. Natsu then leaped up into the air, and engulfed his body in white-flames. He crashed down onto the Dragon like an arrow, the arrow-like attack Natsu had unleashed. Pierce through some of the Dragon's scales and flesh. The Dragon roared out in pain as blood spewed from the wound Natsu made.

Flinging Natsu off of its back, the Dragon flew up into the air and opened its jaw up. It was preparing a breath attack! Gajeel let out a warning shouting: "BREATH ATTACK!"

The shout had gained the attention of everyone. They all began spreading out from each other so the Dragon would have to choose a person to hit with. But the Dragon didn't do just that, it unleashed its breath attack at the ground below it. The others gained shocked looks on their faces, the ground began getting torn up like butter getting cut by a knife. A large explosion occurred from the Dragon's devastating breath attack. The Attack Force were blown back by it. Where Natsu tched, looks like he'd have to use more of his power to take down the Dragon.

But this _was_ a Dragon the Attack Force were facing off against. So this was quite a bad situation for them, but if Natsu and Gajeel weren't here. They would've been scorched by now. Natsu looked over to Gray who nodded his head in understanding. Gray slammed his fist down into the palm of his hand. A enormous hammer appearing above the Dragon, but it was purple in color. It seems that Gray has begun to use his Devil Slayer Magic, although it was intended for Devils, he was going to use it against a Dragon to see if it was effective or not.

The Devil Slayer Magic imbued hammer smashed down onto the Dragon, the Dragon began falling down onto the ground due to the hammer's heavy-ass weight. Finally after several seconds of falling, the Dragon crashed down onto the ground, its impact made a large crater due to the massive weight and size of it. Then the Attack Force began sprinting forwards, their magics charged up and ready to unleash, they began barraging the Dragon. Natsu unleashed a full-powered breath attack, which completely leveled EVERYTHING in its way in a twenty-kilometer radius and width. Then there was Gajeel who used his most powerful Dragon Slayer spell.

The two Dragon Slayer's attacks utterly killed the Dragon, literally. After Erza had stabbed several of her swords at the Dragon and Lucy's constant bickering of telling Taurus what to do where Gray had stabbed the flesh of the Dragon with an Devil Slayer Magic imbued Excalibur then there was Mystogan who had also unleashed the full-power of the Calamity Staff. The group were tired out from the fight though, even it didn't last long. It seemed like the Dragon was testing them, like it was estimating their power, and during that process. It had gotten the Dragon killed, surely the fight would've continued on and on for days and days to come if the Dragon had actually tried to kill them.

After the death of that Dragon, the Attack Force laid sprawled out on the ground, catching their breaths. Natsu particularly was fine and wasn't even tired nor breathing heavily. The others were still catching their breaths, but after they did. Mystogan unsheathed the staff that contained the Phantom in it. Releasing the Phantom, the group began demanding where to find the person who caused the Cataclysmic Era. The Phantom was being a little bitch, refusing to tell them nor answering.

Until Gray had enough of it, so he began beating up the Phantom. Demanding it to tell the group where the person who caused the Cataclysmic Era was at. The Phantom finally gave in, by telling them the person's name and location or whereabouts. They were all shocked to hear the name.

"Zeref. Location: Tenrou Island. Distance: Over a thousand miles away on a sacred island."

Soon a pulsing was felt as everyone fell down to their knees, Natsu especially who had also had really good resistance to this kind of stuff. But this was out of his league, his eyes were wide in fear and shock. Grinding his teeth, it was him no doubt! It was Zeref's power they were all feeling! The one and only person who can match Natsu in power! But this was in Zeref's awakened state! This world has already awakened Zeref?!

 _ZEREF! IT IS YOU!_

Everyone began grinding their teeth in frustration they had remembered Mirajane's earlier explanation on how every decade a pulse would be felt and everyone in the world would be falling down to their knees underneath the immense and powerful power.

* * *

On Tenrou Island, there laid Zeref. Casually leaning against a tree, his eyes a permanent shade of crimson, a purple-aura of death was surrounding him as it was pulsing every second. The trees around him dying, the waves of the ocean surrounding the island were rippling like the air was trembling. The sky was roaring. This was the awakened state of Zeref. A power that far transcends Ascension... Awakening.

Zeref had unlocked Awakening four-centuries ago during his researches on creating the Etherious and reviving Natsu as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. He himself doesn't know how he had unlocked Awakening at that time, but he did know that he had one goal in mind. To revive Natsu, his dear Younger Brother and thus having the creations of the Etherious who had goals in their minds to slaughter and kill him.

Zeref himself is surprised that he hasn't gone senile nor insane over the past four-centuries of traversing the land, watching the rise and fall of Eras, the rise and falling of Kingdoms, the rise and falling of Kings and Queens, and the rise and falling of Gods and Dragons alike. He had also found out during the years of his research, that he was the very first human being throughout the entire history of this world to obtain Awakening. It came as a major shock to him. He could've swore he had a heart attack.

He sighed, his magic power still pulsing madly.

 _Natsu. Another Natsu from another world, I can feel his presence, I can feel his dominating power. He can kill me, I know he can kill me. I must see him... Thus this marks the Final Battle for me._

Zeref smiled a saddened smile.

 _Since he is not from this world, when he kills me. He will not die, I will be the only one to die... But if he does kill me, that means he will be killing his Edolas self; I can sense he knows that he's an Etherious and knows the price of killing me. So how will you get past it...? Natsu?_

* * *

Back with the Attack Force. The were still down onto their knees. Until finally the pulsing faded away and they were able to stand back up onto their own two feet. Everyone looked down at the ground.

"So Zeref is the cause of the Cataclysmic Era, the creator of those damn Etherious! I just knew it! A hellspawn like him would obviously be the cause of the Cataclysmic Era!" Gray growled out remembering how his father was killed by Deliora. He then glanced over to Natsu: _But there's one more thing though. An Etherious is standing right in front of me, also known as E.N.D. but I can't just bring myself to kill him... He hasn't done any bad deeds, he's also my friend... My nakama, my classmate and fellow Student Council member. And he's the President at that too!_

Gray collapsed to his knees, and cupped his face in his hand.

"What am I gonnaaaa dooooo?!" Gray whined into his hand, he kept his face cupped into one hand and pointed a finger at Natsu, "Like come on! I wanna destroy you, but I can't bring myself to. But I can bring myself to destroy all of the other Etherious in revenge for my father, so why can't I bring myself to destroy you?! Why?! WHYYY! WHYYYY! WHY-MMPH!"

Natsu had interrupted Gray by shoving a smoothie in his mouth.

"Here, drink this smoothie. It should calm your nerves down, man," Natsu said. Gray began sucking on the straw and gained a satisfied look on his face.

"Yuuum! It tastes like ice cream!"

"Oh really? Mine tastes like strawberry," Natsu said with a pout, sucking on a straw. Erza stood next to him sucking on her straw. She soon took the straw out of her mouth and glanced at Natsu's smoothie.

"Wait, we accidentally grabbed each other's smoothies!" Erza said, Natsu gained a look of realization.

"Ooooh! That's why!" Natsu said, handing the smoothie back to Erza while Erza handed his smoothie back to him. Then Natsu began sucking on the straw.

"Yuuum! A mixture of strawberry and chocolate!"

"Mine tastes like that too," Erza said, smirking.

"You two just shared an indirect kiss like it was nothing," the rest of the Attack Force said in unison, then they looked over to Mystogan who held a smoothie in his hand, but he hasn't token a single sip yet.

"Haw? Mystogan, why aren't you drinking your smoothie?" Natsu asked.

"I can't just shove a straw straight through my mask, besides. I'm a messy eater and drinker," Mystogan said.

"Wait, 'messy drinker and eater?' SO YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF THAT TIME WHEN ICE CREAM AND SMOOTHIE WAS ALL OVER THE ATSUSHI HIGH ACADEMY!" Natsu shouted, Mystogan nodded his head. Natsu's eyes bulged out of his sockets, "HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO SPILL SMOOTHIE AND ICE CREAM ALL OVER THE _ENTIRE_ ACADEMY?!"

Mystogan shrugged, "Dunno." He then brought the smoothie up to the lips of his mask until it exploded, "I guess that's why."

"Exploding aura?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't think so..." Mystogan answered.

"Oi, everyone. Focus on ahead, we got the problem of the Cataclysmic Era arriving right in front of us," Natsu spoke suddenly in a serious tone. Everyone looked forwards and saw a black-hole forming there. Soon the figure of Zeref appeared there, he was smiling at Natsu. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and betrayal. Their mouths agape, excluding Natsu.

Erza let out a word that everyone wanted to hear.

"C-C-Chairman...?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 25:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before the War: The Cursed Wizard.**


	26. Before the War: The Cursed Wizard

_"If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world." - Zeref Dragneel, the Black Wizard._

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Before the War: The Cursed Wizard:**

* * *

Everyone looked in disbelief at the sight before them, excluding Natsu. Their eyes wide in shock at the appearance of Zeref. Zeref, _THE_ Zeref was standing in front of the Attack Force. Mystogan gazed at Zeref while he was wiping off the smoothie that had exploded all over him several seconds ago.

Mystogan, after he had finished wiping off the smoothie, walked forwards towards the direction Zeref was standing at. He stopped to be only a few inches away from Zeref, a light breeze then occurred as Mystogan's cloak flapped back and forth while Zeref's robe remained still. Their eyes locked onto one another.

"So, are you the cause of the Cataclysmic Era?" Mystogan asked, several seconds later he added a word to the sentence which confused Zeref, "...Chairman?"

"Who is this 'Chairman' person you're talking about?" Zeref asked, now smirking instead of the smile he had on earlier, "My name isn't 'Chairman'. It is Zeref..."

Excluding Natsu, everyone's eyes widened in shock. Gray began grinding his teeth in anger as he lunged forwards, coating his entire body in a purple and white-aura, Gray lunged forwards and unleashed a punch that caused an enormous vortex of purple-ice and white-flames to erupt from the edge of his fist, but Zeref merely swiped it away. The smirk still on his face, he saw Gray jump back and land back to his previous spot he stood at before he lunged out in anger.

"C-C-Chairman... Is this... True?" Erza asked, with hurt visible in her eyes, but it didn't go unnoticed though, Natsu had realized it, and before he himself knew it, he became enraged. Due to the sight of his lover having the hurt look in her eyes. Zeref gazed their way, his crimson eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

"Why do you people keep on calling me 'Chairman?'" Zeref asked.

"Then you aren't our Chairman then... You're his other self," Gray muttered, still in rage, he glared at Zeref, "BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU CREATED THE ETHERIOUS THAT KILLED MY FATHER!"

Now charging forwards, Gray engulfed his entire body in the same aura from before. But Erza ran forwards and stopped him by the shoulder.

"Gray! Restrain yourself!" Erza yelled, but Gray didn't hear her, his vision was clouded with rage. He began seething and fuming, and attempting to break free from Erza's grip.

"NO! I WILL KILL HIM, THE CREATOR OF THOSE DAMN ETHERIOUS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, NO MATTER WHAT!" Gray bellowed out, he broke free of Erza's grip and shoved her back, "AND IF YOU'RE GONNA GET IN MY WAY, I MIGHT AS WELL GO BACK TO MY OLD WAYS AND KILL THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME!"

Erza stared at Gray in shock, her eyes wide, and for the first time... Fear... As she saw the piercing glare Gray was looking at her with, "Gray...?"

"Shut it, Titania. I'm going to kill this bastard no matter what," Gray snarled out, turning his back to Erza, he lunged forwards at Zeref. Zeref's hair foreshadowed his eyes as he smirked.

"Buuuut. You're too weak," Zeref said loud enough for everyone to hear, he then looked up at Gray who was right in front of him, his eyes flashed crimson as he said one sentence, " **How about you stop?** "

Gray then froze in his tracks, his eyes wide in fear and cold-sweat dripping down his body, he tried to move, but couldn't move at all. Natsu's eyes widened in shock at the familiar move. Soon the others began charging in, they were all yelling Gray's name and demanding Zeref to stop whatever he was doing to Gray, but Zeref merely looked their way.

" **You're all foolish, you're just gonna get yourselves killed, so I'd rather stop in your tracks if I were you.** "

Natsu, being the only one who didn't charge forwards, saw his lover and all of his friends freeze in their tracks, there was only one more who wasn't frozen. Mystogan, he was standing in front of Zeref the whole time, even when Gray had lunged forwards along with everyone else. He gazed down at Zeref.

"Chairman, is this your true identity, even in our world?" Mystogan asked.

"Yes. That is true," Zeref said, still smirking the whole time. Then he looked over to Natsu and saw him walking forwards with his hair foreshadowing his eyes. Zeref could tell he was pissed... SUPER pissed at that too.

"So... Zeref, you've made your decision, haven't you..." Natsu said in a whisper.

"Yes. I have made my decision, if this world shall continue to reject me, then I shall reject the world," Zeref answered. His smirk disappearing from his face.

"If that is your decision, then you must perish here and now," Mystogan spoke, taking out his Calamity Staff. He leaped backwards and tapped the ground with his staff. Clouds began forming in the sky as it swirled into a cyclone and crashed down onto Zeref. But Zeref merely stuck his arm up into the air and negated the attack with his Death Magic.

Frowning underneath his mask, Mystogan charged forwards, taking out another staff and clenching it tightly in his other hand, the staffs began glowing a black and white color as he began swinging the staffs at Zeref, but Zeref once again stuck out one arm, which blocked both of the staffs and shattered them to pieces. He flicked brought up a finger and pointed it to the edge of Mystogan's nose.

" **Too bad, you lost instantly.** "

Zeref then tapped Mystogan's nose, and pointed up into the sky. Mystogan gained a look on confusion on his face before his eyes widened in realization. He began floating up into the air as Zeref began twirling his finger around, which made Mystogan spin around in midair. Getting dizzy, Mystogan gagged a bit underneath his mask, then he saw Zeref point his finger casually down at the ground. Causing Mystogan to crash down onto the ground at blinding speeds. Making a wave of dust erupt from the crash.

Mystogan spat out blood as his cranium was shattered, losing consciousness instantly. Natsu lunged forwards in rage. Making sure to not hit his frozen friends. He engulfed his leg in a black-aura and slammed it against Zeref's cheek, but Zeref had blocked it with his hand, but his hand was shaking. It must have token a lot of effort to block Natsu's kick. He then looked up at Natsu and smirked.

"Ooooh? You don't care about your other self that dies when you kill me?" Zeref asked, which made Natsu jump back several feet. Natsu cocked an eyebrow, his eyes widening in realization.

"No..." Muttered Natsu, "I DO CARE!"

"Then why are you attacking me in a fit of rage?"

"SHUT UP! YOU-YOU... YOU HURT ERZA ON THE INSIDE, YOU BETRAYED THEIR TRUST! THEY ALL TRUSTED YOU, ZEREF! AND NOW LOOK, YOU'RE EDOLAS'S VERSION OF ZEREF, BUT SINCE THEY ALL SAW YOU. THEY ALL LOST THEIR TRUST IN YOU! AND ALSO... LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MYSTOGAN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY NAKAMA!"

"Since when have you been emotional?" Zeref asked, his smirk still plastered on his face, "I've been to Earth Land, you know?"

"And when was that?" Snarled out Natsu.

Zeref sat down on the ground, an amused look on his face, "Remember that time when Gajeel came forwards and tried to attack me when I gave him that marriage registration form?"

Natsu nodded his head.

"And you specifically remember that surging magic power that caused Gajeel to lose consciousness and you guys to be down on the ground... Yes?"

Natsu looked on in shock, but nodded his head.

"But what about Earth Land's Zeref?!"

"He was merely filling my position in when I was in Earth Land, meaning he came here."

"You two have been deceiving us from the start..." Natsu said, clenching his fists tightly, in fact so tightly that blood dripped down.

"Yes... The antagonists you have met on your journey to take back the former Ten Grand Wizards. They were not the _true_ antagonists. The true antagonists... Is I, Edolas Zeref, and Earth Land Zeref."

Natsu glared at Zeref ferociously, veins beginning to bulge on his forehead, "So all those things we've accomplished, were all just part of your scheme?!"

"Yes indeed, remember that order I gave you to destroy the world?"

Natsu nodded.

"That order... Was for you to destroy Edolas!" Zeref spoke, chuckling silently at Natsu's expression.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROY EDOLAS?! I'LL BE CRUSHING MYSTOGAN'S WORLD! I'LL BE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO LIVE HERE! And especially... E-Erza..." Natsu squeaked out the last part due to his voice breaking.

"Now you know the meaning of _my_ will to reject his world! I will have _you_ reject it for me! By destroying the _entire_ human race, and killing _everything... And everyone._ " Zeref flashed a sadistic smile.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO DO THAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"

"-Even if it means having your Edolas version of yourself die?"

"Tch..." Natsu grit his teeth in frustration, his brain racking for ideas on how to get by it. He then looked over to his frozen friends and sniffled slightly, he asked Zeref one thing, a will to be more precise, "If you unfreeze my friends here and now, and tell them to retrieve Lisanna... And tell them to get back to Earth Land with Mystogan without me... I will fulfill your will..."

Zeref beamed at him and snapped his fingers as the Attack Force all fell down onto the ground, unfrozen though. They all burst up and lunged at Zeref, only for Zeref to swipe his hand and cause all of them to fly in Natsu's direction. Soon they all landed on Natsu's, they glanced at him and their eyes widened in surprise. Natsu had tears streaming down his face.

"G-Go retrieve Lisanna... And bring Mystogan and her back to E-Earth Land," Natsu choked out.

"B-BUT-"

"JUST DO IT DAMMIT!" Natsu shouted, "GO BACK TO EARTH LAND WITHOUT ME! YOU'LL ALL BE SAFE... JUST PLEASE!"

"N-Natsu! We're not leaving without y-" Erza was interrupted as Natsu spun around to face her as he smashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened until she deepened the kiss.

The couple soon broke out of their kiss, tears streaming down their faces. Natsu begged for them to go back, the Attack Force all shed tears, where Mystogan had a tiny-tear trickle down his face, until he wiped it away just as fast as it came. He then turned his back to Natsu and went towards the Edolas Fairy Tail along with the rest of the Attack Force who looked back at Natsu. Soon they had disappeared into the distance, after doing that. Natsu wiped away the tears and turned around to face Zeref with a glare on his face.

* * *

"You sure broke down, huh? And that was one ferocious kiss," Zeref spoke, clapping slowly and dramatically.

"Shut up... I'm going to kill you."

"Ha? You aren't going to fulfill my wi-" Zeref was interrupted by a fist smashing into his cheek. On the inside, Zeref was shocked to the core that Natsu had just broken the promise, enraged. He tried to order Natsu around, but somehow his order wasn't working! He looked at Natsu and saw a Curse Barrier surrounding him. So that was why.

Landing on the ground spectacularly Zeref charged forwards at Natsu and sent orbs of death his way, but Natsu shattered the orbs with ease and cocked his fist back and smashed it into Zeref's face, but Zeref wasn't affected by the punch so he cocked his own fist back and smashed into Natsu's face, the Curse Barrier breaking like it was just a piece of glass. Natsu was sent hurdling back thousands of miles.

But Natsu recovered swiftly and disappeared in an afterimage, he reappeared in front of Zeref and delivered a roundhouse kick to him, but Zeref countered with his own roundhouse kick, their legs collided with one another causing an enormous shockwave to erupt and to completely eradicate the ground for thousands and thousands of miles to come. Then finally breaking the attack, Zeref flipped up into the air and made a familiar pose. A pillar of death erupted from the sky and shot down onto Natsu, Natsu opened his jaw up and completely deflected the pillar of death into another direction.

Landing on the ground and now behind Natsu, Zeref summoned orbs of death and thrust them all forwards at Natsu, Natsu destroyed all of the orbs with ease, only for his eyes to widen when he saw Zeref right in his face and also when his fist collided with his face. Natsu was sent flying up into the air, but Zeref reappeared above him. His eyes flashing a shade of crimson. A black hole opened up near Natsu and tried to suck him in, but Natsu began flaring his magic power, which caused the black hole to shatter.

Flipping in midair, Natsu delivered a uppercut to Zeref's jaw and sent him flying up higher into the sky, while after that. Natsu unleashed his breath attack following along with a wing attack, then along with a claw, another breath attack, and a barrage of white-flame coated fists. It would be considered overkill for others who would witness the sight, but nobody did as Zeref was sent crashing down onto the ground at Mach 500 speed. Recovering instantly after such an insane amount of attacks he took that contained the power to completely eradicate a continent in an instant. Zeref spat out blood and waited till Natsu landed down onto the ground with a loud thud.

After Natsu had landed on the ground with the loud thud, Zeref lunged forwards and summoned a sword of death into his hands and slashed at Natsu. Natsu; due to him having his inhuman reflexes, he extended an arm and made a white-flaming sword and blocked the sword of death with his own sword. The two swords clashed together causing the landscape to split in half, then until finally. The duo's powers raised to such an extent that the air began rippling and the sliced in half landscape, had strange particles floating out of it.

Natsu noticed the dramatic change, so he extended his other arm and summoned another sword of white-flames into his hand and lashed out at Zeref. Zeref summoned a second sword of death into his other hand too and blocked Natsu's other sword, which caused it to slice the landscape in half once more, which now showed on the very face of the Edolas World. A large X if you were to look at the World of Edolas from outer space. Soon the ground began lifting up into the air and causing pillars of lava to shoot up into the sky.

Sheathing their swords, the duo leaped backwards and charged forwards once more, they collided swords once more, until finally they had enough of it. Zeref unleashed a Death Sphere, but Natsu countered with a Sphere of Curse. Wanting to end it, Natsu unleashed his Ascension, Dragon-like wings sprouting out from his back and scales forming all over his body, the tail began sprouting out too along with the demonic horns. After the transformation of his Ascension form. Natsu charged forwards and threw his fist forwards. Zeref blocked Natsu's fist successfully, but he was thrown back several kilometers away.

Zeref swiftly recovered and disappeared in a black hole, reappearing in front of Natsu he cocked his fist back and had a vortex of death surround his fist. Throwing his fist forwards, Natsu barely dodged as an enormous vortex of death erupted from Zeref's fist and completely eradicated a dead-mountain in the distance. Natsu then landed a roundhouse kick onto Zeref, throwing him down onto the ground. The ground that was floating up into the air, began crashing back down onto the World of Edolas at insane speeds. Crashing down onto the ground, the ground shattered into tiny little pieces, Natsu looked around for Zeref and his eyes widened when he saw Zeref appear in front of him.

Zeref lifted up his leg and brought it down onto Natsu, but his demonic horns that were on his head, blocked Zeref's kick. Zeref merely tched in annoyance and charged forwards, unleashing a tornado of death at Natsu. Natsu dove out of the way, rolling onto the ground. He lifted an arm up and unleashed a tornado that had a mixture of white-flames and black-lava in it. Soon the tornado hit Zeref dead-on. But when it cleared, it revealed to have seen Zeref's neck bent in a way that resembled that it was broken. Until it healed back to normal in a matter of a few minutes. Natsu snarled before charging forwards. Going in for the kill. Natsu extended his right-hand and began undoing the bandages on his left-arm.

Zeref's eyes widened in realization at what Natsu was going to do! The bandages fully removed, there on Natsu's left-arm was a tattoo of a Dragon!

 _The power to slay an Immortal..._

" **FIRE DRAGON KING MODE!** "

Natsu cocked his left-fist back and threw it forwards, a very destructive torrent of flames erupting from his fist, it completely altered the landscape and everything in a ten-thousand mile radius. Natsu began barraging Zeref with the constant punches of his Fire Dragon King Mode. The tattoo on Natsu's left-arm began glowing orange as he continued punching Zeref, and at some attacks, he slammed his wing onto Zeref's body; effectively crushing him, then proceeding to punch him once more, along with smashing him with his tail. Zeref spat out blood, his eyes wide in shock as his wounds didn't heal... Even after several minutes!

Natsu began panting slightly, still barraging Zeref with the punches. He finally backed away, now panting slightly heavily. Natsu stepped far away from the crushed form of Zeref. Then the tattoo on Natsu's left-arm disappeared into nothing. His eyes then widened in fear and shock, due to him seeing Zeref twitch, finally Zeref stood up. His wounds disappearing, he flashed a smirk that had a mixture of fear and nervousness visible in it. Zeref then lunged forwards, catching Natsu by surprise. He unleashed a torrent of death at Natsu. Natsu swiftly dove out of the way, his Ascension form getting undone. His eyes widened. How was his Ascension form undone?!

Until he realized... Zeref's Death Magic! It undid his Ascension form, Natsu growled in frustration, running at Zeref. He decided to give it his all! Undoing the bandages on his right-arm. His Curse power began rising all the way and out of the roofs! It kept on rising and rising, while it was rising. Natsu was barraging Zeref with punches while his appearance began changing once more. Black-marks forming all over his body. Natsu coated his fist in Curse power and threw it forwards, Zeref countered with Death Magic only for his eyes to widen when he saw his Death Magic shatter right in front of his very eyes.

Then finally Zeref disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu, he outstretched his hand and gripped Natsu's neck tightly. But Natsu broke out of his grip instantly and landed a roundhouse kick on him that had Curse powered imbued into it. Zeref spat out a puddle of blood before getting sent flying. Natsu disappeared in an afterimage and reappeared above Zeref. He smashed down onto the ground, effectively crushing and destroying the insides of Zeref's body. Zeref grunted in pain before blood began dripping from his lip. He tched in annoyance before kicking Natsu off of him.

Dusting himself off, the inside of Zeref's body began healing. He glared at Natsu, his eyes flashing crimson. He disappeared in an afterimage and reappeared in front of Natsu, Natsu cocked his fist back and threw it forwards. But his eyes widened when his fist phased through Zeref. It was another afterimage! Natsu spun around and caught Zeref's fist. He looked at Zeref and saw that he had a flabbergasted look on his face, but Zeref quickly broke out of his shock and unleashed his Death Sphere. Luckily Natsu was fast enough to get out of that area immediately!

Reappearing several feet away from Zeref. Natsu was going to go all-out with his Curse power now! He charged forwards an unleashed his Fading Yggdrasil onto Zeref. It crashed down onto him while souls began floating out of the cracks. The souls began howling in fear as it made Zeref cover his ears. Then Natsu unleashed an enormous vortex of Curse power, it was a thousand kilometers in width as it fired towards Zeref like a beam. Natsu called this attack: Devil God's Ending Rage.

 **Play Troll Music: [You'll Read Why]**

Then after that attack, Natsu unleashed an attack that was called: Etherious's Rage. Natsu opened his jaw up and unleashed an enormous tornado of blue-energy, which was completely made of up liquid Etherano. It shot towards Zeref whom was heavily wounded after the last two attacks. Until finally, Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Zeref. Delivering the finishing blow, he cocked his arm back and engulfed it in Curse power, his Curse power already so high. That the ground and Edolas itself was trembling. Natsu threw his arm forwards and it pierced through Zeref's stomach, a large-hole appearing there as Zeref coughed up blood. He smiled at Natsu, his eyes getting misty. He outstretched a shaky-hand and touched Natsu's cheek.

"Y-Y-You... Have b-b-bested me... B-But do not f-forget t-that you have a-also killed y-your o-o-other self..."

" **I've already made precautions about that. When I was there, I had punched him twice. But had also secretly destroyed all signs of E.N.D. inside of him, so he is no longer an Etherious, he is now a normal Human Dragon Slayer,** " Natsu said with a snarl.

Zeref's misty-eyes widened in shock.

"Y-Y-You are s-s-smart... As e-expected of my d-dear brother..."

Natsu snarled, " **You are no brother of mine, a brother of mine wouldn't have done all of this. He wouldn't have forced me to destroy the World of Edolas.** "

Zeref smiled and chuckled lightly, which only made him cough up blood, "I-I-Indeed... I h-have always wished to d-d-die from the v-very start... I-I-I only made the proclamations that I have d-de-decided to destroy the world... I-In order to f-f-force you to k-kill... Me... N-Natsu..."

" **Hmm?** "

Zeref caressed Natsu's cheek in a brotherly manner, "I-I-I will a-a-always love you... U-U-Unto death... We're... Family no matter what..."

After Zeref had said that, his body became limp and cold as he died with a smile on his face, his misty eyes had tears coursing out of them. Then Natsu's Etherious form became undone, he felt his cheek and felt something wet on there. He was... _Crying._ He had just killed his own brother... His own brother that still loved him, even after four-hundred years of being immortal... He still loved his dear Younger Brother no matter what. He cupped his face into his hands and sobbed. He had no choice, he was going to destroy the World of Edolas if he hadn't done it. It was the right decision... Natsu had convinced himself of that.

Taking his hand out of Zeref's gut, his body fell limp down onto the ground... As his... WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **Play Even MORE Troll Music:**

Zeref's body disappeared while Natsu clenched his head, "THAT BASTARD OUTPLAYED ME!"

A note was left where Zeref's body was at, it read: "GOTCHA! THAT WASN'T ME! CAN'T HAVE THE MAIN ANTAGONIST DYING SO EARLY NOW, CAN'T I?!"

"GOD DAMMIT! ALL THOSE TOUCHING MOMENTS FOR NOTHING?! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO SAY?!" Natsu shouted out into the sky, completely freaking out. Natsu then heard the Attack Force's yells as he spun around and saw that they all had looks of relief on their faces. His eyes widened when they realized they were still in Edolas.

"YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE?!" Natsu asked in shock, his eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Ummm... Yeah? Why are you acting so... Like yourself now?" Gray asked Natsu, ever since the touching moment, he found it strange at how much Natsu was acting like himself now.

"Because! I found out that I got outplayed by that damn Zeref! Here! Look at this note!" Natsu said, shoving the note into Gray's face. Gray read it, and began fuming, soon the others began reading it as they sweat-dropped.

"So..." Erza said, but trailed off remembering earlier how they literally snogged in front of everyone. Natsu coughed into his hand.

"Yeaaaaah... The snogging was embarrassing..."

"Indeed," agreed Mystogan. Everyone sweat-dropped at how he was the one to answer. 'Cause it sounded like he was the one who snogged Natsu, and that sounds reaaaallly gaaaay.

"But now that we can't find Zeref, how are we going to get Mystogan to come back wi-"

"Check the back," Mystogan pointed out. Natsu yanked the piece of paper out of Gray's hand and read the back. His eyes widened.

"He's in Earth Land," Natsu said, "Mystogan! It also says that he cannot return here! So bring us back to Earth Land quickly!"

"Hai..."

"Moh! You guys completely forgot about me!" Came Lisanna's voice.

"Be quiet for a second, would 'ya, dead girl?" Natsu asked.

"Hey! I'm not dead for your information!" Lisanna argued. Natsu looked at Lisanna, his eyes slanting slightly.

"How the hell are you alive?! I thought your limbs literally got torn off!"

"THEY DID! AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS EXTREMELY, EXCRUCIATINGLY, PAINFUL!"

"Whatever! Mystogan, bring us back already, and did you already tell Edolas Fairy Tail?"

Mystogan nodded his head.

"Good. Now back to Earth Land!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **Earth Land:**

* * *

The Attack Force plus Mystogan and Lisanna, had reappeared back in Earth Land, but luckily they were right in front of the gates to Atsushi High. They nodded their heads at each other and burst through the gates of Atsushi High and into the building. Running up the stairs and floors, they found themselves in front of the Chairman's Office faster than a blink of an eye.

Slamming the door open, they saw the two Zeref(s) sitting on their desk, chatting about something. The duo then looked their way and smirked.

"Welcome back," the two Zeref(s) said in unison.

"OH MY GOD! THERE ARE TWO ZEREFS!" Gray shouted like a maniac.

But then they noticed the teachers of Atsushi High standing in front of the two Zeref(s) on what looked like a confrontation. The teachers all had betrayed looks on their faces. As the two Zeref(s) jumped off their desk and landed on the floor with a soft thud. They both smiled at the group standing in front of them, especially the Ten Grand Wizards whom all looked in Zeref's direction. Pissed off looks on their faces.

"Well, it was nice knowing you people. But now, we must embark on our quest," the two Zeref(s) said in unison, before the duo disappeared in a black hole.

Then soon, everyone gathered into the center of the room with Lucy shutting the door behind them. Then it all began, the Atsushi High wizards and teachers were all shocked at the return of Lisanna. Where more specifically, Mirajane and Elfman began sobbing madly over the return of their dead sister. Then soon, after the touching moment. Everyone looked over to Mystogan, they smiled at him and welcomed him back. Mystogan replied with a shrug.

Then finally, the seriousness kicked in. Without Zeref, the wizards of Atsushi High didn't know what to do. Until Natsu stepped forwards, and decided since that he was the Student Council President. That it was now his turn to be in charge. So they began discussing plans about the war with Maou Academy.

* * *

 **Maou Academy:**

* * *

The wizards of Maou Academy all knelt down onto their knees as Mard Geer Tartaros, walked through the corridors of the hallways, the usual smirk plastered on his face. He opened up a large-door that revealed to be the entrance to the Demon Council. He walked in there and saw the other members of the Nine Demon Gates in there, awaiting for him. Then there were other several wizards in the Demon Council room. Mard Geer Tartaros closed the door behind him and walked to the center of the room.

He outstretched his arms and took in a deep breath.

"It is time for war!"

That one statement caused an uproar in the room as everyone but the Nine Demon Gates cheered.

* * *

 **The Guild Meeting:**

* * *

In the very dead-center of Crocus. Was a building that looked like a skyscraper. It was enormous. It was the meeting hall for Guilds and Guild Masters alike. And today there was a meeting there. Involving the guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel. The Guilds were in a very heated discussion. Some of the guilds even brought their strongest wizards from their respectful Magic Academies that they ran.

And now we dive in.

Inside the building, the Guild Masters were all seated around a Council Table. Where the strongest members of their guilds and respectful academies all sat behind the Guild Masters. Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail slammed his fist down onto the table in rejection.

"NO! WE MUST NOT PARTICIPATE IN THE WAR! THIS IS A WAR BETWEEN THE MOST POWERFUL ACADEMIES IN THE WORLD AND THEIR STRONGEST WIZARDS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF CALAMITY WILL BEFALL US WHEN WE PARTICIPATE?!" Makarov Dreyar shouted out in disapproval. Shocking everyone present.

"But Makarov-dono! I and Lamia Scale must repay our debt to Atsushi High for what they have done!" Jura of Blackwing's Army protested. Bursting out of his chair, he stamped his foot down onto the ground.

"Jura! Calm it down or do you wanna spin?!" Ooba, the Guild Master of Lamia Scale threatened her strongest member: Jura.

"No! I do not wanna spin, Ooba-sama. I apologize deeply for my outburst," Jura said with a bow as he seated back down.

"Ha! But I agree with Jura-san though, we do owe a debt to Atsushi High, I especially," came Lyon's voice. He smirked while he was seated beside Jura.

"Quiet brat, don't go acting all high and mighty now, just because you are now a Wizard Saint, or do you wanna spin?" Ooba asked, Lyon gulped and paled, nodding his head sideways furiously.

Lyon was now wearing the Wizard Saint's attire, a few days after the Oracion High incident, he was offered a Wizard Saint position, turns out he got the ninth position on the Wizard Saints, god knows how.

"Lyon...? When did you become a Wizard Saint?" Came a familiar voice, Lyon's ears perked up while he looked in the direction the voice came from. His eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kagura?!" Lyon asked. There, in a single seat was Kagura, the sister of the deceased Simon, but there was no other seat? Why wasn't there an other seat besides the Mermaid Heel Guild Master? "Kagura! Where is the strongest member of Mermaid Heel's guild?!"

Kagura's attire had changed heavily, her hair was still the same though, but she was wearing a kimono, for some odd reason instead of wearing the Mermaid High's uniform, "I _am_ the strongest member of Mermaid Heel _and_ the strongest member of Mermaid High."

"WHAT BULLSHIT!" Lyon shouted, "IMPOSSIBLE! UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE! COME ON! YOU'RE LIKE YOUNGER THAN ME!"

"Yeah, but it's also considered impossible being a Wizard Saint at your age too," retaliated Kagura with a slight glare.

"Pf, that's only because I'm such a badass," Lyon said.

"Shut up!" Ooba yelled, twirling her finger while Lyon began spinning around.

"YOU OOOOOOOLD COOOOOT!" Lyon shouted while spinning.

Soon Ooba stopped spinning Lyon while she gained a serious expression on her face, the Guild Masters all looked at her curiously, "I vote for we help Atsushi High against the war with Maou Academy. Raise your hands in favor."

Every other Guild Master's hands shot up into the air, excluding Makarov. Makarov sighed and muttered something how about crazy Ooba was. Ooba smirked in triumph.

"Now that it is decided, one month from now. Is the beginning of the war, everyone shall be prepared."

* * *

 **One Month Later...**

* * *

It was the beginning of the war... Who knows what's going to happen here? Atsushi High was marching to Maou Academy. Once they had arrived there, they were met with the faces of the Guild Masters of Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, and Blue Pegasus. To say the least, they were shocked to find out that Lyon had become a Wizard Saint and that Makarov their FORMER Sensei had become the Master of Fairy Tail.

After everyone's reunion. They all got into their positions, organizing the army of Atsushi High and Guild Wizards. They all charged into Maou Academy, but unknown to them that Maou Academy was already preparing for their invasion. So they had their army of wizards set up inside the academy grounds; and just like that... The War has begun. The fighting in Maou Academy was only the beginning...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 26:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: Beginning of a Legendary War.**

 **I was so motivated to write this chapter, I wrote it all in one day! XD**

 **Anyways, to tell you all just in case if you're wondering. The ENTIRE war will NOT take place only in Maou Academy. There will be DIFFERENT locations to where they battle at, but you will figure that out in future chapters.**

 **I wanna try making a goal, let's have... Twenty people review. Come on, I practically wait for your guy's reviews! :( - Me when only three people review when there's over a hundred follows... It seriously feels not very motivating when there's only three reviews and over a hundred follows. -3-**


	27. The War: Beginning of a Legendary War

_"Nakama? What is that? A pitiful word to fill your life with hope and glory? Nakama... They prevent you from doing the things you want to do, they make you weaker by fighting in groups. The strong will only prevail when fighting alone, and the weak will only crumble when fighting in groups." - (Deliora) Gray Fullbuster._

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The War: Beginning of a Legendary War:**

* * *

Rushing into Maou Academy, the Army of Atsushi High and Guild Wizards alike, all clashed with the wizards of Maou Academy. Random spells flew around into the air, illuminating the sky red and the texture of their magic. Blood gushed out into the air and dyed the sky.

Natsu Dragneel was plowing through Maou Academy wizards, he had no idea how the war had started. But he knew that if it was an enemy of his academy, he was going to take them out no matter what. He smashed his fist into a Maou Academy wizard's face. The force from his punch was so powerful, that the Maou Academy wizard's body was incinerated instantly, only leaving ashes in the poor wizard's place. This was war, you HAVE to kill. Showing mercy to an enemy only shows weakness.

Natsu ducked a punch as he leaped up into the air and roundhouse kicked the person who had attempted to punch him. He then glanced in the corner of his eyes and saw Gray plowing through Maou Academy wizards with a grim expression on his face. He then looked in another direction and saw Lyon freezing and smashing Maou Academy wizard's to pieces, which was kinda ruthless for him. But he had an excuse: War. Then Natsu looked over to Kagura whom he hadn't seen in a long time. She was plowing through A-Class Maou Academy wizards like they were nothing, with a sheathed sword at that too.

Where Erza was slashing S-Class Maou Academy wizards one by one with her sword. She unleashed a devastating slash that sliced up the ground and several dozen Maou Academy wizards who got caught up in the devastating slash. She began spinning around in a circle, her swords looking like blurs. She began drilling through a crowd of S-Class Maou Academy wizards, large X slashes appeared all over their chests, blood gushing everywhere as they all fell down onto their backs, the life draining out of their eyes and slowing becoming misty. Erza muttered something underneath her breath that nobody was able to catch, then she proceeded to slash an SS-Class Maou Academy wizard.

To say though, the SS-Class Maou Academy wizard was damn powerful. It wasn't a lie when Maou Academy was ranked second and the second most powerful prestigious Magical Academy in the world. Atsushi High and the Guild Wizards could lose any minute now. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her swords even harder until they began glowing a white-color. The SS-Class Maou Academy wizard looked on in confusion as to why Erza's swords began glowing a white color. His answer was unfortunately answered due to Erza slashing him across the chest with her swords.

Two white-trails erupted from the ground and went through the SS-Class wizard. He spat out blood and collapsed onto the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood. Erza ran past the body of the SS-Class wizard without looking back.

As to Gray: He slammed his fist down into the palm of his hand and summoned an enormous hammer of ice above about a hundred Maou Academy wizards and smashed it down onto them. A sickening crack and the sounds of gushing blood were heard. He winced slightly, but soon recovered. He then ran forwards and implanted a foot into an S-Class Maou Academy wizard's face and sent the wizard skidding backwards, the wizard having recovered swiftly. Stuck out his palm and pointed at Gray. A large-torrent of flames erupted from his palm, making Gray smirk. He opened his jaw up and sucked in the flames, his stamina getting a boost. Gray ran forwards and created an Ice Excalibur and slashed it against the wizard's neck and instantly killed him.

Kicking the body out of the way, Gray proceeded to slit the throats of more Maou Academy wizards, it was a brutal sight. Blood began raining down from the sky as dismembered bodies flew up into the air, where random limbs were landing nearby. Gray wanted to gag at the sight, but held it back as he continued slicing and dicing the Maou Academy wizards in his way. Ducking down, a torrent of shadows flew above him, Gray looked up and saw a cloaked Maou Academy wizard running his way. There were only several cloaked Maou Academy wizards, so he clicked his tongue in annoyance and ran forwards, the cloaked Maou Academy summoned a sword of shadows into his hand and clashed with Gray.

Gray saw that he was also wearing a hood too, while in the middle of clashing. Gray managed to scan the entire battlefield within a second. He only saw that there were several cloaked individuals on the battlefield that belonged to Maou Academy. So he assumed that they were the big-shots. Breaking away from the clashing, Gray leaped backwards and threw himself forwards with momentum. He clashed swords once more with the cloaked wizard, but this time, Gray overpowered the cloaked individual and slashed him, but the cloaked wizard brought his arm up and blocked the slash. Gray's eyes narrowed slightly while the cloth of the cloak tore away. He saw a letter: Z.

His eyes widened, it was a Z-Class Maou Academy wizard! Grinding his teeth in frustration, Gray saw that the Z-Class Wizard brought his shadow sword and attempted to slash Gray, Gray having his inhuman reflexes dodged and saw that a shockwave erupted from the slash and destroyed part of Maou Academy. He also gritted his teeth at the sight of Maou Academy wizards along with Atsushi High wizards alike all get blown away from the shockwave. Running towards the Z-Class Wizard, he let out an angered yell and began unleashing a flurry of slashes at the Z-Class Wizard.

Over to where Lyon was: He created a sculpture of ice and began controlling it to defeat the Maou Academy wizards. As the sculpture of ice (Which was formed into the shape of a gorilla) smashed its icy fist against crowds of Maou Academy wizards, blood stained its fist of ice due to its fierce punch tearing some of the limbs off of the Maou Academy wizards. Screams of pain echoed throughout the area and the battle-cries that were heard at that too. Sensing a presence behind him, Lyon leaped up into the air and did a back-flip and had barely dodged a lightning spell that surely would have killed him instantly. He landed on the ground spectacularly, he looked like a professional acrobatic.

Spinning around to face the person who had unleashed that lightning spell while still controlling his gorilla sculpture of ice. Lyon came face to face with a SSS-Class Maou Academy wizard who was charging straight at him, Lyon's eyes slanted slightly at seeing in the palm of the Maou Academy wizard's hands, were lightning. Once the Maou Academy wizard approached Lyon, Lyon cocked his free-hand back and slammed it into the Maou Academy wizard's face and sent him flying back. He wasn't a Wizard Saint for nothing if he wasn't powerful enough, and the ninth one at that too.

Then in the corner of his eyes, Lyon saw Natsu rampaging through the army of Maou Academy wizards. Even though he was in the middle of a war and also in the middle of a battle, Lyon couldn't help the smirk that made its way up onto his face.

Now with the smirk gone, Lyon slammed his fist into his palm and created a Dragon of Ice and had it rampage through the army of Maou Academy wizards, just like Natsu was doing. Then in the corner of his eyes, he saw Master Ooba spinning Maou Academy wizards until they were unconscious from either vomiting too much or from being too dizzy. Where Master Makarov was in his Titan Form and beating SS-Class Maou Academy wizards one by one with a single punch or kick. Guild Masters were indeed very strong.

Where Bob, the Master of Blue Pegasus were using his ways by making Maou Academy wizards fall unconscious from shock or either disgust from the way he dressed. Especially with him acting like a gay old man, but everyone could sense that it wasn't his true nature. Then there's Jura who was using and showing the strength of a member of Blackwing's Army.

Lyon then ducked down as a sword of shadow barely cut his head off. He looked up and saw that Gray was struggling against a cloaked individual. Lyon gained a worried look on his face, running over to the cloaked individual, he controlled the gorilla of ice to smash down onto the cloaked individual. But his eyes only widened when he saw the cloaked wizard lift up one arm and destroy the gorilla of ice while holding Gray off at the same time. He was strong. Strong indeed.

* * *

Kagura was effortlessly plowing through Maou Academy wizards. A focused and serious expression on her face, during the times the Atsushi High wizards haven't seen her. She had just recently found out about how Jellal was in prison along with how he actually didn't give a single damn about her brother's death. That only made her pissed off, especially when he had tried to kill Erza. She and Erza weren't exactly friends, but you could say that they were slightly okay friends.

That aside, she slammed the hilt of her sheathed sword into a Maou Academy wizard's face as he went flying off into the distance, then she began using her Gravity Magic to change the gravity of the current area. Maou Academy wizards that were standing in front of her way, all fell down to their knees one by one while Kagura walked past them, each one getting a hit to the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. Which instantly caused brain-damage and malfunctioning, thus causing them to all die from the devastating hilt strike.

Releasing her Gravity Magic. Kagura began running forwards, deciding to step up her game. She began doing dance-like moves while slamming her sheathed swords into the guts of Maou Academy wizards and then proceeding to slam the tip of her sheathed sword into a Maou Academy wizard's face, causing blood to gush out from the wizard's nose and mouth as the Maou Academy wizard fell back down onto the ground dead. Kagura then glanced down at herself, she gritted her teeth in anger and slight fear. Her kimono and other clothing she was wearing, was soaked in blood.

It was still raining blood, the horrific sight of limbs and bodies flying through the air, was still going on as the annoying countless screams of agony and pain were still echoing throughout the battlefield. This was what war was like, the countless sounds of pain and the countless sights of blood. Shaking her head she ran forwards and kicked a Maou Academy wizard out of her way, in the corner of her eye; Kagura saw that the Maou Academy wizard had been SLICED into pieces in midair. She gagged as intestines and acid poured out of the Maou Academy's sliced corpse.

This was a cold-blooded war...

Sensing several presences above her, Kagura looked up and saw Maou Academy wizards who had sprouted wings, flying above her, and they began crashing down onto her. In a calm state, Kagura brought her sheathed sword up and increased the gravity of the area, causing the descending Maou Academy wizards to all begin to fall slowly. Using this to her advantage, Kagura leaped up into the air and sliced them with her sheathed sword, cuts had somehow appeared all over the Maou Academy wizards' bodies as they yelled out in pain.

Kagura had become a master in her swordsmanship. Thus making her able to slice people with her sword sheathed, it seemed kinda unreal, but this world also seems kinda unreal. Landing on the ground with a thud, she began running once again. Kagura's main goal was to find the leaders behind the Maou Academy's army. Which could either be Mard Geer Tartaros, or either the Nine Demon Gates themselves. Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagura's eyes widened slightly when a trail of white passed in front of her. Once it cleared, she saw a man-made small canyon, it wasn't big enough to fit in, but hell deep enough for it to be considered a canyon, and there's only one person capable of that: Erza.

* * *

In the direction and area Erza was fighting in, she was slicing SS-Class Maou Academy wizards one by one, her magic getting a bit exhausted along with her energy, but she moved on. She doesn't know how many she's already killed with these two swords, but Maou Academy brought it upon themselves. Spinning around, she sliced a dozen more Maou Academy wizards whom all died instantly. Stopping her spin, she looked at her surroundings, damn... How many Maou Academy wizards were there?!

Each time she took out a horde of Maou Academy wizards, another horde would appear right away! It kept on happening and happening, until it became a cycle. Until a tornado of white-flames came through the horde of Maou Academy wizards and there stood Natsu. Normally, the couple would have begun flirting or either start a conversation. But this wasn't the time for it. After the horde of Maou Academy wizards had been cleared. Natsu ran past Erza and moved on forwards, she followed on behind him as she saw that Natsu was just effortlessly plowing through SSS-Class Maou Academy wizards alike, truly making her wonder on how strong Natsu truly was.

Then she stopped running when Natsu stopped running, due to a cloaked figure standing in his way. The cloaked figure brought up an arm, and erupted darkness from the cloaked figure's arm. Natsu jumped back, and in the process he had wrapped an arm around Erza's waist and pulled her out of the way. The darkness had only sucked up Guild Wizards and Atsushi High wizards alike, so it seems that the cloaked figure was able to make his magic to where it only kills and sucks in enemies instead of allies. That means the cloaked figure must have complete mastery over his magic. Natsu glared at the figure before putting Erza down onto the ground as he charged forwards.

Cocking his fist back, Natsu threw his fist forwards faster than the eye could blink, then his fist met the cloaked figure's arm. The arm flew straight off of the cloaked figure's body, making the wizard collapse onto his knees and grunt in pain, thus blood gushing out like there was no tomorrow. The cloth on the cloaked wizard's former arm had been torn off, revealing the two letters: ZZ.

The cloaked wizard was a ZZ-Class wizard, but was still no match for Natsu. Erza gaped in shock at how powerful the cloaked wizard was suppose to be, but only to be taken down instantly by Natsu. She then saw Natsu kick the cloaked wizard into the distance, then they proceeded to run once more.

* * *

Gray was still struggling with the Z-Class wizard, even with Lyon helping him out. Gray extended his other arm back, and coated it in white-flames. Throwing it forwards, the Z-Class wizard dodged as Lyon leaped up into the air and attempted to crush the wizard with the Ice Dragon he had sculpted. But the Z-Class wizard merely dove out of the way and barely dodged the killing-blow of the Ice Dragon. Now Gray began running towards the Z-Class wizard who was standing up from his previous dive.

Dispelling the Excalibur of Ice he was clenching tightly in his hand, white-flames began coating both of his arms as Gray threw them both forwards and unleashed a devastating vortex of white-flames. But the Z-Class wizard had recovered in time to dodge the devastating attack of the white-flames that Gray had unleashed. The white-flames had completely melted the ground into nothing, especially a landscape in the distance, turning around with a growl of annoyance. Gray ran forwards while Lyon was sneaking up behind the Z-Class wizard. But the Z-Class wizard disappeared in a shadow as both Gray and Lyon collided into each other. But they quickly recovered from their collision and began looking around for the Z-Class wizard.

Gray having enough of the Z-Class wizard hiding, he leaped up into the air and smashed his foot down onto the ground; causing the ground to tremble and shatter into pieces, thus revealing the Z-Class wizard who jumped out of the hole in surprise, Gray then leaped up into the air along with Lyon, the duo them used their respectful Ice-Make Magic and they used it to defeat the Z-Class wizard. The Z-Class wizard collapsed down onto the ground, two slashes on his chest along with his legs crushed. Lyon and Gray both did a high-five in triumph.

Until Gray punched Lyon in the face for colliding with him earlier, thus broke out a brawl between the two, until it was resolved by Master Makarov who began shouting at them not to have any arguments nor brawls in the middle of a war.

* * *

Lucy was using Virgo to her advantage, during the time everyone was fighting, she had Virgo dig a hole and a tunnel for her to sneak attack Maou Academy wizards. Currently, she was underground with several bodies of Maou Academy wizards, they weren't dead, but they sure as hell almost are. They were barely breathing, turns out; all of the enemies she had tried to sneak attack, had already been devastatingly wounded by somebody or _something._

Sweat pouring down her body, Lucy asked Virgo if she could make a trap for a group of Maou Academy wizards. Virgo nodded her head in understanding, but then had asked if she was going to receive punishment as a reward. Which Lucy declined without any hesitation, she just told Virgo to hurry up, because right now; they were in the middle of a war, and obviously now is not the time to joke around.

So Virgo dug up and out of the ground and created the perfect trap for a group of Maou Academy wizards. Several minutes after the trap was created a group already fell into the trap, which Lucy used to her advantage as she summoned Loke and had him beat the living hell out of the Maou Academy wizards until they all lost consciousness and were hardly breathing. Lucy was now panting lightly now, summoning two Celestial Spirits is quite the pain.

* * *

Mirajane had been separated from Elfman and Lisanna when the war had begun, she tried searching around, but to no avail; she wasn't able to, because hordes of Maou Academy wizards would surround her every second, and it began getting on her nerves. Entering her Satan Soul. She swiftly took out the hordes one by one, but they would immediately come right back! How many fucking Maou Academy wizards are there?! Getting frustrated, she unleashed her Evil Explosion. Which took out a good portion of the hordes of Maou Academy wizards.

Then Mirajane felt a presence behind her, so spinning around, she did a roundhouse kick as he kick came in contact with somebody. She saw that it was S-Class Maou Academy wizard who was trying to sneak up behind her and assassinate her. Which turned out to be a complete failure, now raising her guard higher than ever. Mirajane began unleashing Evil Explosions one by one. She didn't care if her magic power became exhausted, all that mattered to her was finding Elfman and Lisanna in the midst of all of this chaos.

Ducking, Mirajane dodged an enormous wave of darkness that soared straight over her head, she spun around and came face to face with a cloaked wizard, she ran forwards and charged the cloaked wizard, 'cause she obviously knew that the suspicious cloaked wizard was the cause of that devastating attack. So, cocking her fist back, she threw it forwards; only to see that the cloaked wizard to have blocked it with a finger. Then the cloaked wizard cocked his own fist back and threw it forwards, his fist met with Mirajane's face and sent her flying back, Mirajane could feel the blood trickling out of her mouth.

Landing on the ground, Mirajane swiftly recovered and began lashing out on the cloaked wizard, but he dodged all of her attacks effortlessly, then proceeded to do a left-hook, which Mirajane countered with her own left-hook, this time doing a roundhouse kick, the cloaked wizard spun his leg around, only for him to see that his attack was parried by Mirajane's own roundhouse kick. Thus leaving an opening. Mirajane saw the opening and used it to her advantage, charging forwards, she attacked the cloaked wizard pointblank with an Evil Explosion.

Surely thinking she got him, the cloaked wizard came out of the explosion unscathed, Mirajane could hear the loud tching of the cloaked wizard, she could tell that he was greatly annoyed. The cloaked figure then charged forwards this time, Mirajane tried swiping at him, but her hands phased right through him. Darkness was what he was! He could become the element of darkness, intriguing. Well, not at least for Mirajane. The cloaked figure then slammed his foot into the back of Mirajane's head, making her grunt in pain, but due to Mirajane's great durability. She spun around and slammed her fist into the cloaked wizard's face and sent him hurdling back several meters.

Spitting blood out of her mouth, Mirajane proceeded to charge forwards at the man, she punched and kicked any Maou Academy grunts who stood in her way as she then finally approached the cloaked wizard, leaping up into the air. Mirajane slammed the heel of her foot into the cloaked wizard's stomach, making the cloaked wizard cough up his lunch and a mixture of his blood. Then finally, Mirajane and the cloaked wizard crashed down onto the ground. A small-crater had formed from the impact of Mirajane's foot, and beneath her foot was the cloaked man who had been knocked unconscious. A piece of his cloth was torn off, revealing the letter of: Z.

A Z-Class wizard of Maou Academy had just been defeated by Mirajane, she let out a weak sigh, before she began stumbling backwards as she collapsed to her knee and coughed up blood. Looking up, she saw the hordes of Maou Academy wizards beginning to surround her. Shit, this was extremely bad. Trying to stand up, she only went back down onto her knees, she looked up and saw that a Maou Academy wizard had approached her, Mirajane spat at the wizard, only to feel a foot slam into her cheek and send her flying.

Tumbling over the ground before she came to a stop. Mirajane's vision was starting to get blurry, those barrages of Evil Explosions took quite the toll on her... Well, not really actually. The previous attacks from the Z-Class wizard had somehow drained her of her energy, but she could feel it all coming back. Now bursting upwards with energy flowing through her. Mirajane charged forwards and began taking down the hordes with her Evil Explosions and other attacks that she had in Satan Form.

She would have used other forms, but Satan Form was more than enough for the hordes of Maou Academy wizards.

* * *

Over at the end of the battlefield, were the Nine Demon Gates. They were all seated down on the ground, waiting patiently for when it was their time to join the fray, and on the seat beside Seilah. Sat Silver Fullbuster, he was just a resurrected corpse who came back due to Keyes and his Curse power.

Keyes was a Necromancer, Silver Fullbuster had figured that out when he had resurrected him back at Heaven's Domain. Currently, Silver was examining the area. He could sense Gray's presence here, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Why did Gray have to be here and fight a war against Maou Academy?! The other Nine Demon Gates noticed the look on Silver's face, Jackal smirked sadistically. Knowing that his son Gray was here. He wanted to kill Gray, for he had fought against him when they had invaded Atsushi High.

Where Seilah was sitting on a seat, she was most likely devising a plan in her head for on how she would "deal" with the nuisances that have invaded _their_ academy, although Maou Academy was the one who declared war on Atsushi High. They didn't _exactly_ plan for them to come to them.

Standing up, Jackal caught the attention of the Nine Demon Gates present, especially Mard Geer Tartartos. He gazed at him curiously, with the smirk still plastered on his face. Then Jackal began walking towards the battlefield, the other Nine Demon Gates knew what he was thinking. Jackal _couldn't_ resist the _temptation_ to fight the Atsushi High wizards, especially with their master: E.N.D. fighting against them, Jackal would most likely have a lot of fun fighting against E.N.D. or more like Natsu.

Cracking his neck and knuckles, Jackal joined in on the fray.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 27:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: Exploding Demon.**

 **I just realized that there's literally no dialogue this chapter.**

 **And like always, and I don't wanna remind you. Review! -3-**

 **Total of 4,412 words.**


	28. The War: Exploding Demon

_"Face... Purgatory..." - E.N.D._

 _watch?v=VE8LDEQX4Dk - Recommend listening to while reading the chapter._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: The War: Exploding Demon:**_

* * *

Cracking his neck and knuckles, Jackal ran forwards and let out an excited shout as he leaped up into the air and curb-stomped the ground. From underneath the ground, erupted an enormous pillar of explosion as Maou Academy, Atsushi High, and Guild Wizards were all caught up in the explosion. Their screams of agony being heard before the explosion cleared, revealing a large portion of each of the three sides' armies gone.

The three sides all stopped their fighting to look in Jackal's direction. Most of them had fearful expressions on their faces, but those were the weaklings. The strong ones had determined expressions on their faces as they gazed towards Jackal whom was smirking.

Outstretching his arms before himself, Jackal began stretching in front of everyone. Making them narrow their eyes slightly at his strange actions. Now done stretching; Jackal let out a bloodthirsty sigh, then he disappeared. His disappearance made everyone around him shocked at his speed. Reappeared in the air, Jackal let out a guffaw as he retracted his arm back, and threw it forwards. A vortex of explosions erupted from his arm and hurled towards the three armies, allies or not. Jackal was bloodthirsty.

Spill the blood.

Torture them all.

Kill them all painfully.

 **Murder.**

Jackal then landed down onto the ground. Scanning the area around himself, Jackal ducked and landed an uppercut on an Atsushi High wizard. The Atsushi High wizard went flying thousands of feet backwards before coming to a stop. After the Atsushi High wizard came to a stop... His body exploded. The other Atsushi High wizards who all saw this, gasped in shock and fear at the sight of one of their very own getting blown to smithereens. Now with the limbs from the person who had been blown up raining down onto the battlefield.

Jackal flashed a sadistic smile and began punching everyone in his way. Each punch causing an explosion. Each punch causing the person whom he ever punched, to explode into smithereens. But he was enjoying it all, killing pathetic Humans who are beneath Demons and Angels alike. Now cackling madly, Jackal began exploding everything within a five mile radius. Soon, Jackal sensed a powerful presence behind him, but then his eyes widened in surprise as he ducked down. An enormous wave of whiteness flew right over his head.

He smirked.

Now standing right back up, Jackal turned around to see who was responsible for that wave, and a very very powerful one at that too. Coming face-to-face with the person who had done that. He came face-to-face with Erza. His smirk on his face, immediately dropped as he recognized Erza. He growled slightly.

Erza just merely glared at Jackal. She remembered it like it was yesterday, the fight that they had fought at Atsushi High. The fight that had been won by Jackal, she gripped her sword tightly, in fact: So tight. That her hand began bleeding slightly. Charging forwards in a feat of rage. Her eyes showed many different emotions: Fear, hatred, anger, and most of all: Guilt. She was feeling guilt, because of how she wasn't able to defeat Jackal. Which caused a serious injury to Mystogan, and Gajeel who had fought against him.

Now lashing out at him, Erza's swords began flashing white, it seemed to be responding to her hatred and anger towards Jackal and the Nine Demon Gates. Jackal had sensed what Erza's sword was doing, causing him to smirk one more as he continued to effortlessly dodge Erza's slashes or either parry them. Then the unexpected happened... Jackal was about to catch Erza's sword, until her sword seemed to be blurry for a second before it reappeared to have stabbed Jackal into his side.

Jackal grunted in pain, where his eyes were wide in shock at Erza's unexpected blur. But that made Jackal's smirk grow even wider. He extended a hand and grabbed the sword that was in his side, gripping it tightly. He drew purple-blood from his hand and crushed the sword to pieces. Erza's eyes widened in shock as she felt a fist to her stomach. Coughing up blood, she flew several miles away before the area that Jackal had punched before, blew up. Which injured her even further.

Coughing up more blood, Erza clutched the wound on her stomach as she landed down onto the ground gracefully. But she still kept her glare on her face the whole time though, now dual-wielding two swords. Erza ran forwards and continued her barrage of sword slashes from before. But this time, Jackal managed dodging them all, thus resulting in him catching one of Erza's swords and crushing it to pieces like the other one from before, then he proceeded to roundhouse kick Erza.

Sending her back flying, Erza felt the area where Jackal had kicked her at, explode. She grunted in pain before landed down onto the ground with a loud thud. Now standing back up, she summoned another sword. Clutching her swords tightly, Erza began grinding her teeth in anger. Soon a white-aura began surrounding her and her swords. Jackal, whom saw what was happening. Narrowed his eyes slightly at the uncommon sight. What was she doing? Is she going to do the same crap from before? Is she going to do something new? Or is she going to barrage him out of rage?

Staying in place. Jackal readied himself, awaiting for what Erza was doing. He sensed her muscles tighten, she was up to something. That's for sure. Until... Jackal's eyes widened to such an extent, that you would think that they would be bigger than a council table. He roared out in pain as he felt Erza's sword slice him in the stomach with ease. Purple-blood oozing out of the wound, Jackal leaped backwards and saw that Erza was looking different... Until he realized something...

She had a sealed power.

And right now.

She had just unsealed it.

And she is using it... To defeat him.

He began laughing, until it stopped just as fast as it came. His eyes became fearful, when he thought he saw something that he shouldn't have saw... He saw transparent wings on Erza's back?! Though transparent, it looked very indeed soft... He then looked above her head... His eyes became even more fearful... A transparent halo... She couldn't be... No! IMPOSSIBLE! SHE COULDN'T BE! SHE COULDN'T BE 'THAT'! IMPOSSIBLE! UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!

Jackal stepped back in fear at the sight... He remembered what a certain Sensei from a certain class taught them...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

* * *

 _"Today... We are going to be learning about Angels," the Sensei had said while slamming the palm of his hand down onto the chalkboard. Mard Geer, Jackal, and Tempester were all chatting audibly._

 _"I farted instead of sneezing, is that not normal?" Jackal sneered._

 _"You three. Pay close attention, 'cause this information will help a lot in the future," the Sensei demanded. Gaining the attention of the trio. They looked at the board, and their eyes widened slightly at what they were learning. The Sensei had sensed the change in atmosphere, a devilish smirk appearing on his face._

 _"Now, we will be learning about Angels today! As you know, the trio in the back are all Devils. So this is very important information to them," the Sensei declared._

 _"Angels are beings who are born in Heaven, and taught by God hims-"_

 _"You sound like an annoying Priest preaching in a empty Church," interrupted a student who clearly didn't like the way that the Sensei was saying it like._

 _"Well, I'm not. I'm merely explaining, not preaching. Besides, why do you think I work here? I despise God, and I despise Angels," the Sensei snarled, "After all, we ARE Maou Academy. With the word: 'Maou' standing for Demon Lord or Demon King."_

 _The student nodded his head in understanding, "True. True."_

 _"Now back to the explanation: Angels are beings who are born in Heaven and are taught by God himself. They are taught to hate Devils, they are taught to kill Devils. Although there were some Angels who didn't like the idea. So they came down to Earth Land themselves; and settled upon here, deciding to live a peaceful life, instead of having to kill Devils. But soon... The unthinkable happened, one Angel had fallen in love with a regular mortal. They had a baby... A baby with scarlet-hair and brown-eyes. After a few years of their happiness, the parents unexpectedly died. The girl who was born. Although being half-Angel and half-Human. Whenever she used her Angelic powers. Her wings would be transparent, and her halo would be transparent at that too."_

 _The class stared at the Sensei in surprise and a mixture of shock._

* * *

 _ **Present:**_

* * *

Jackal coughed up blood as he felt Erza's second sword slice through his chest with ease. Stumbling backwards, he growled at Erza. It was her indeed! She was that damned half-Angel and half-Human! Charging forwards, Jackal ignored the pain he felt in his stomach and chest and began barraging Erza with punches. But she began dodging them all effortlessly like he had dodged her slashes effortlessly earlier. After constant dodging, Erza thrust her sword forwards and pierced it into Jackal's sliced stomach.

He roared out in pain and leaped backwards. Now getting pissed. Jackal's Curse power began rising enormously as he released his Etherious Form. His hair began growing longer and his appearance turned inhuman. After finishing his transformation, he lunged forwards at the surprised Erza and lashed out at her. A strike managed hitting her, but she had blocked it though. But the strike was still powerful enough to make her skid backwards. Coming to a stop, Erza looked forwards and saw that Jackal had unexpectedly appeared in front of her, blocking once more. She had blocked another punch from Jackal and was sent skidding backwards once more.

Until her eyes widened in realization!

Two large explosions erupted from the areas Jackal had punched her at and sent her flying backwards. Grunting in pain each time she slammed into the ground, Erza flapped her transparent wings and recovered swiftly. Getting into a strange pose. Jackal's eyes became fearful once more. She was getting into a pose... An Angelic posture!

Then, the white-aura around Erza's body began flaring immensely as she lunged forwards and began lashing out at Jackal. Each sword slice leveling the landscape or either altering the depths of the world itself. But somehow, Jackal had managed dodging it all. He then caught Erza's sword, only to see that Erza smirked slightly. Getting irritated by the smirk. He knew something was wrong, and he was right. An enormous vortex of whiteness erupted from the tip of Erza's sword and collided with Jackal's body.

Jackal roared out in pain while he was sent flying into the distance from the vortex of whiteness. Until it finally cleared, Jackal recovered instantly and ran towards Erza at blinding-speeds. He reappeared in front of her and threw a punch which was faster than Mach 30. But only to be met with the hilt of Erza's sword. His eyes widened when he saw that Erza had blocked him with the hilt of her sword! Impossible! Now getting enraged, Jackal leaped back. Letting out an angered sigh.

Who knew he would have to use this?

Who knew?

An orange-aura began surrounding Jackal. Erza, sensing that something dangerous was going to happen. Cocked an eyebrow as Jackal's aura began flaring immensely, a pillar shot up into the sky and completely engulfed his figure. Soon, Jackal's eyes began glowing a red color as his figure grew into something very evil and demonic. He uttered one word that Erza did NOT want to hear.

" **Ascension.** "

* * *

Gajeel was plowing through Maou Academy wizards while laughing uncontrollably! He didn't know why! Nor did he give a fuck! He got to beat people up, and that's all that matters! Slamming a steel-pole into a Maou Academy wizard's face. The wizard instantly died on impact as blood gushed out from his mouth and nose. He fell back down onto the ground.

Gajeel ignored the corpse or person he had just killed. He proceeded to turn his arms into steel-swords of death as he began lashing out at Maou Academy wizards that were standing in his way or obstructing his path. Sensing a presence behind himself. Gajeel spun around and came face-to-face with a Maou Academy wizard who charged forwards and began lashing out at him. Gajeel smirked uncontrollably as he continued blocking the attacks from the unknown Maou Academy wizard.

The Maou Academy wizard was strong indeed! He was also using a regular sword, but Gajeel could tell it was imbued with magic. 'Cause after all, he was a Dragon Slayer. Now gritting his teeth as his stamina began to drop, Gajeel jumped up into the air and unleashed an Iron Dragon's Roar onto the Maou Academy wizard below him. A large explosion occurred from the devastating breath attack, and after it cleared. It revealed the Maou Academy wizard to be down onto the ground unconscious.

Gajeel let out a growl and proceeded to charge forwards once more, and along the way, he had met up with Juvia who had desperately asked him where her 'Gray-sama' was at. Denying that he didn't know where Gray was at, Juvia gained a depressed look on her face. Thus she decided to tag along with Gajeel who merely grunted in response, he didn't mind having any company. Not that he cared anyways.

The duo were running towards a group of Maou Academy wizards, before they both stopped dead in their tracks and looked up into the sky, their eyes widened when they saw an enormous pillar of explosion shooting up into the Heavens and shattering it.

* * *

Cobra had turned his arms into Dragon-like claws while he was lashing out at Maou Academy wizards, a strange snake that was wrapped around his body, he had discovered this snake last month, and decided to name it something strange... That aside, Cobra was NOT having the time of his life here. He killed so many already, that he actually lost count. Not that he should be one talking though due to Ultear's record of killing over a hundred-million people.

Then the snake began shooting poison out of its mouth towards the unsuspecting Maou Academy wizard whom was charging straight towards Cobra. The poison hit the Maou Academy wizard dead in the face and caused him to roar out in pain due to the poison burning his face off... When he was STILL alive. The Maou Academy wizard was rolling around frantically, trying to make the pain go away. The only way for the pain to go away, was for the Maou Academy wizard to suicide, which he did do.

Cobra grimaced at the Maou Academy wizard who had just token his own life to end the suffering he was in. Got guts to do that... Cobra then looked away from the Maou Academy wizard's corpse and saw a horde of A-Class Maou Academy wizards charging straight at him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance while he opened his jaw up, and unleashed a devastating tornado of poison towards the horde of A-Class wizards. They all stopped in their tracks at the sight of the devastating tornado of poison. Soon, one by one. Each of them were getting absorbed into the tornado of poison as they all died instantly upon impact.

Cobra merely turned his back to them and walked away.

But he then stopped, feeling an uneasy pressure being held upon himself. He looked up into the sky, and saw an enormous pillar of explosion.

* * *

Natsu was starting to get irritated by the sheer amount of wizards Maou Academy possessed! How many are there?! That question was asked plenty and plenty of times by Natsu himself while he continued plowing his way through Maou Academy wizards. He felt something strange, but yet he couldn't place it on where it was coming from. He knew that it was Curse power he was feeling, and he knew it was Jackal's that he was feeling. But he couldn't for some reason pinpoint the location that it was coming from.

It was like something... Like something was interfering with the location of where Jackal's Curse power can be traced towards. Feeling uneasy, he extended his arm back and threw it forwards, an enormous vortex of white-flames erupted from the sheer power of his attack and instantly tore through half of the Maou Academy wizard's army. He scratched his nose and proceeded to move forwards.

Something was troubling him greatly.

And it had something to deal with Jackal's Curse power.

* * *

Erza's eyes were wide in shock at Jackal's Ascension form. He had grew to an enormous height, his eyes were glowing red as he radiated power. His muscles bulged and all of his wounds have healed, veins began rippling underneath his skin and the air felt explosive. Strange, huh?

Gulping down her worries, Erza ran forwards and lashed out at Jackal, but Jackal merely kicked her away. She was in shock, a Demon kicking away an half-Angel that effortlessly?! How powerful has he gotten since he entered his Ascension form?! Was what Erza wanted to think, but she didn't have enough time to think due to Jackal's fist coming towards her. So she dove out of the way, but the impact form Jackal's fist caused pillars of explosives to erupt from the ground and cause great havoc and destruction.

Breaking out of her shock, Erza flapped her transparent Angelic wings and flew up into the air. Dispelling her wings, Erza began crashing down towards the ground like a falling meteorite. She crashed down onto the top of Jackal's head causing him to fall down onto the ground, but Jackal recovered instantly as he began swinging his legs around. Explosions erupted from each swing of his leg.

But Erza had managed avoiding the explosions that erupted from Jackal's legs. Now charging towards Jackal, she readied her swords and began barraging Jackal with slashes, but each slash was parried by Jackal's fist. The duo's fists and swords moved so fast, that it became a blur to bystanders who were too afraid to join in on the battle. The duo continued clashing non-stop, their attacks that collided with each other. Caused the ground to shake rapidly as nearby hordes of Maou Academy, Atsushi High, and Guild Wizards all fell down onto their butts due to themselves losing their balance.

They clashed once more, but this time. Erza broke out of the clashing as she ran and spun around Jackal, he gained a shocked look on his face while Erza was slashing at him from behind, to the side, to his other side, and finally to the front. But the one who was the most shocked: Was Erza, all of her slashes had done nothing to Jackal! Jackal, breaking out of his slight shock, cocked his fist back and threw it forwards, Erza dodged his fist, only to see that a tornado of explosions erupted from it. She gulped before diving out of the way from Jackal's other fist.

After diving out of the way, Erza leaped up into the air and sent flying sword-attacks down onto Jackal. But Jackal dodged them all effortlessly, looking up at Erza, she could tell that Jackal was greatly annoyed by her actions. So he jumped up into the air and chased after Erza. Erza's eyes widened once more, before she gritted her teeth and blocked a punch from Jackal with the hilt of her sword. The punch from Jackal was too powerful though as her sword shattered into pieces and she was sent crashing down towards the ground.

Just in time, Erza summoned the Angelic wings and began flying around in the air. Soon reaching an unimaginable speed, Erza flew straight towards Jackal and summoned a magic-imbued sword. She had to use it! So she flew straight towards Jackal and slashed him across the chest with it. She reappeared behind him... She could tell that Jackal had a shocked look on his face. Slowly, a large-slash wound began appearing on Jackal's chest. Before it began gushing out blood and Jackal was yelling out in pain.

Panting slightly, Erza turned her head around and saw Jackal crashing down towards the ground. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and let out a sigh. But her ears perked up when she sensed that something was wrong, flying down towards the ground. She heard Jackal's cackling, cocking an eyebrow curiously as to why Jackal was cackling madly. She saw that something indeed was wrong... His body was glowing an orange color while he spun around onto his back and looked up at Erza. A evil smile on his face... He said one word before he exploded...

"Bye. _Hmph, I better be revived in Hell's Core quickly..._ "

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

An enormous pillar of explosion shot up into the Heavens and shattered it. Erza was also caught up into the explosion, she felt the tingling sensation all over her body, and soon... Felt the burning. She yelled out in pain as she could see through the explosion, that the landscape that went on for hundreds of miles, was getting torn into shreds, along with Atsushi High, Maou Academy, and Guild Wizards alike. They too all yelled out in pain before they ashed away.

Erza, through the explosion. Began grinding her teeth and was trembling madly... She had just caused thousands, possibly even hundreds of thousands to lose their lives. And it was all of her fault... It was her fault that Jackal blew up and killed hundreds and thousands of people. He even killed his own nakama! Erza now couldn't feel the pain that she was experiencing earlier. She collapsed to her knees when the explosion cleared, a devastated expression on her face.

How many has she gotten killed? How many of their friends, families, and lovers will mourn over them? How many will be pissed and show signs of hatred towards her if they ever found out that it was all her fault? Before these questions could run through her head, Erza's vision went black and she collapsed onto the ground. Breathing heavily, and panting heavily... Sweat dripped down her face as a large wound appeared on her back, and on her front. Blood poured out like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Gray wasn't doing so well, after that fight with the Z-Class wizard, he had encountered something even worse: A ZZ-Class wizard. Z-Class wizards were hundreds of times more powerful than S-Class wizards, and he and Lyon had barely won against that Z-Class wizard, although the fight didn't last long. Their stamina had been drained from them, and right now. He was currently getting thrown around like a rag-doll by the ZZ-Class wizard. He then was thrown up into the air as he landed down onto the ground with a loud thud.

Groaning in pain, Gray glanced up and saw the ZZ-Class wizard walking over towards him. He tried to stand up, but was met with the ZZ-Class wizard appearing above him as he slammed his foot down onto Gray's stomach, making him cough up a mixture of blood and saliva. Gray struggled to pull the ZZ-Class wizard's foot off of his stomach, but to not avail. He couldn't pull it nor budge it a single inch. Then, the ZZ-Class wizard began twisting his foot into Gray's stomach, causing him excruciating pain.

Gray roared out in pain from the amount of pressure the ZZ-Class wizard was putting into his foot. Until finally, the ZZ-Class wizard took his foot off of Gray's stomach, after all of that. Gray was panting heavily and sweat dripping all over his body.

Soon, the ZZ-Class wizard took a step back and summoned an enormous sword of white-energy. He swung it once, and it completely leveled the ground. He then stepped over to the downed Gray. Readying his sword, he swung once, hoping to behead Gray. Only for the sword to be caught by a hand...

A person with orange-hair and a black-cloak stepped in, with a smirk on his face.

Gray's eyes widened... He tried saying the words... But the man took the words straight out of his mouth...

"Gildarts Clive, strongest wizard of Fairy Tail. At your service."

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 28:_**

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: Strongest Fairy.**

 **"Today... We will be learning about Angels." Let's see if anyone remembers that statement from one of the old chapters or can find it.**

 **Hints were also given out with the: "Trail of Whiteness" or "Whiteness" stuff. -3- Surprise you didn't catch onto it. O_O**


	29. The War: Strongest Fairy

_"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life." - Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Former professor at Atsushi High._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29: The War: Strongest Fairy:_**

* * *

"G-Gildarts-...senpai...?"

"No worries, Gray. Your senpai is here," Gildarts assured as he crushed the sword into cubes and disappeared, Gildarts reappeared in front of the ZZ-Class wizard's face with his fist cocked back. Throwing it forwards, the ZZ-Class wizard took it straight to the face and was sent hurdling backwards.

The sheer power from Gildarts' punch caused a shockwave to erupt and tear through the ground like it was moist butter. Where in the distance, the ZZ-Class wizard landed down on the ground with a soft thud. Recovering, the ZZ-Class wizard moved a hand to his face and felt the warm blood that flowed down his face. Then the ZZ-Class wizard's eyes widened in shock when his whole body began glowing a white color, soon after a few seconds passed. The ZZ-Class wizard's body was now multiplied into thousands of miniature chibis.

Gaining an angered look on his face, the ZZ-Class wizard lunged forwards with his thousands of other miniature chibis. They all charged Gildarts, but he swiped them away effortlessly with the back of his cloak. After doing that, Gildarts slammed a crash-imbued fist into the ground, causing an enormous crater to form. But before that could happen, a enormous pillar of explosion erupted in the near distance. Gildarts' eyes widened in shock at realization to how powerful the blast was going to be.

So he cancelled his attack and spun around and ran towards Gray. Flopping Gray over his shoulder, he heard the protests of the Ice Wizard. But Gildarts merely answered with a "Not now" look on his face. Gray understood the look on Gildarts face, so he protested no longer.

Jumping up into the air, Gildarts landed on the ground with a loud thud as the explosion barely reached them. Both Gray and Gildarts let out breath of reliefs and looked at the devastating destruction the explosion had caused. They were worried about the others, until they heard Mirajane's voice. They turned in her direction and saw her and the others running towards them, so the others were truly alright, but where was Natsu and Erza at? Gildarts gained a questioning look on his face, before the ZZ-Class wizard from before walked towards Gildarts. His body now back to normal. Gildarts' eyes widened before he yelled for the others to get away from here as soon as possible.

The others, hearing Gildarts' shout, nodded their heads in understanding and broke out into sprints and ran in the opposite direction. After Gildarts saw that they were gone, he averted his attention to the ZZ-Class wizard. The ZZ-Class wizard smirked cockily and lunged forwards with a loud yell, the ZZ-Class wizard collided fists with Gildarts. The duo's fists caused a shockwave to erupt as it tore through the ground like melting butter. Then the ZZ-Class wizard swept his leg from underneath Gildarts, causing Gildarts to fall down.

But Gildarts swiftly recovered and roundhouse kicked the ZZ-Class wizard, following along with a dropkick and an uppercut. The ZZ-Class wizard went flying backwards, but disappeared in a tornado of shadows before reappeared above Gildarts. Gildarts looked up and blocked the ZZ-Class wizard's fist and then he dove out of the way, thus dodging a sword made out of shadows from the ZZ-Class wizard. Gildarts tched lightly as he saw the ZZ-Class wizard swing his sword and send a shockwave towards him.

So, Gildarts being the person he is. Stuck out his palm, and turned the shockwave into cubes, thus causing it to go in other multiple directions. The shockwave went in every single direction, causing a large X to appear on the battlefield. The ZZ-Class wizard scoffed before disappearing in another tornado of shadows, he reappeared behind Gildarts and tried to land a curb-stomp on Gildarts, but Gildarts managed to sense his presence in time. Thus resulting with him sidestepping out of the way and slamming his elbow onto the ZZ-Class wizard's head, causing the ZZ-Class wizard to crash down into the ground and cause a large-crater to form.

The ZZ-Class wizard swiftly recovered and began spinning his arms in a dramatic manner as his head began fuming smoke. Gildarts merely cocked an eyebrow at the sight as the ZZ-Class wizard disappeared and reappeared in front of Gildarts. He threw his fist forwards, only to have Gildarts block it with his finger. Gildarts nodded his head sideways in rejection, and slammed his fist into the ZZ-Class wizard's face. The wizard went flying all the way into the distance, soon Gildarts heard Gray's voice from behind him.

"Wow. He went far," Gray said with a nod as Gildarts spun around to face him.

"Defi-"

 **BOOOOOOM!**

The mountain in the nearby distance had been completely demolished into thousands of pieces as Gildarts paled slightly and began laughing nervously. Gray stared at him with an emotionless expression on his face. Gray snorted slightly before Gildarts realized that another Maou Academy wizard was sneaking up behind him. He was going to shout out a warning, but Gray merely back-handed the wizard and then spun around as he slammed his knee into the wizard's face. Causing blood to gush everywhere from the wizard's nose and mouth.

After doing that, Gray spun around to face Gildarts and gave him a thumbs-up, and nodded his head up and down thinking that he impressed his former senpai. Gildarts sighed at Gray's actions.

* * *

Natsu had barely managed to escape the explosion that Jackal had let off when he had supposedly 'committed suicide,' to say the least. After he had escaped the explosion, he searched around for Erza frantically. He was in a big hurry. Hoping that she didn't get hurt. He swept through the army of Maou Academy wizards like they were annoying little pieces of pebbles in his way. Then he stopped after hearing a loud explosion in the distance. He looked over to where the sound came from and was shocked to see that a mountain had just crumbled into thousands of pieces.

Was there a new presence on the battlefield? Who's side was he/she on? Atsushi High's, the Guild's, or either Maou Academy's side? He shook his head sideways, thus causing the thought to go straight out of his head. Continuing to search for Erza once more. Natsu looked over to the other side of the battlefield and saw the Maou Academy wizards advancing forwards. Until he saw a certain blonde-haired man.

* * *

"RRRAAAAARGH!" Laxus let out a battle-cry as he slammed a lightning imbued fist into the ground, thus causing a large crater to form as the surrounding Maou Academy wizards all began getting electrocuted by Laxus's lightning. Thus causing them all to get fried on the inside, literally.

The surrounding Maou Academy wizards all collapsed down onto the ground with blood flowing out of their heads due to the massive shock Laxus gave them with his lightning. Due that explosion from earlier, it motivated Laxus to try harder, and whoever caused that explosion and was able to demolish that mountain into thousands of pieces. They were for sure to be super strong, but if they were on his side. He would still challenge them no matter what. Smirking, he disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared beside a Maou Academy wizard and slammed his foot into the wizard's face, causing the wizard to go flying across the battlefield.

Turning around faster than the eye could see, Laxus smashed his fist into a Maou Academy wizard's face, causing the wizard to have the same fate as the other wizard from before. Ducking, he dodged a sword that swung right over his head. He snorted slightly, who uses weapons when they could just use magic? Stupid people. Was his answer. Laxus burst upwards and headbutted the culprit who tried to stab him, the culprit went soaring into the skies before disappearing into the near distance. Laxus cracked his neck and knuckles in a threatening manner as he gestured for the remaining Maou Academy wizards to get on with it.

The Maou Academy wizards all took a step back in fear, before they lunged forwards and all unleashed their magic at Laxus. Laxus's eyes widened slightly before he leaped up and out of the way from their spells. Damn! Their spells had been a lot stronger than he thought they were! Looking down at the ground, Laxus chose his destination to cause a tremor at. So he engulfed his entire body in lightning and crashed down at the ground in blinding speeds.

Upon crashing down onto the ground, the ground became yellow and began electrocuting and frying all the surrounding Maou Academy wizards once more. The ground cracked slightly from the pressure as Laxus charged forwards in a flash of lightning and swiftly took out over hundreds and hundreds of Maou Academy wizards. He then looked up into the sky and saw an SSS-Class Maou Academy wizard sticking his palm down towards him. Laxus's eyes narrowed as he realized what the SSS-Class wizard was going to do, so he leaped out of the way as a enormous torrent of purple-energy crashed down onto the ground where Laxus was previously at.

So he was right after all.

Laxus looked up and saw that the SSS-Class wizard was preparing to unleash another devastating attack; but Laxus beat him to it, he opened up his jaw and unleashed a devastating ray of lightning from his mouth. The ray of lightning soared towards the surprised SSS-Class wizard who barely managed to sidestep out of the way. The SSS-Class wizard looked down at Laxus with his eyes showing much more caution than before. Laxus became annoyed.

So he leaped up into the air and decided to take down this SSS-Class wizard with all of his strength.

* * *

Mard Geer Tartaros and the other Nine Demon Gates. Were still seated in their same spots. Although some of the Nine Demon Gates now had annoyed looks on their faces as they had sensed earlier that Jackal had exploded. Although they knew that he could resurrect in Hell's Core. It was still a hell of a pain in the ass to get him out of Hell's Core. So, Mard Geer began to step up. He stood up and walked forwards, the other Nine Demon Gates stared at him curiously.

As to why their Leader was the one stepping forwards second instead of last. 'Cause you know what they say, right? "Saving the best for last," at least that's what the cliches are for. So, Mard Geer stepped forwards and spun around to face his fellow Etherious/Demons, they all awaited for his words. Excluding Silver who didn't give a single shit about Mard Geer, he didn't ask to be here anyways.

"I shall end this pointless battling here, right here and right now. You all shall stay behind," Mard Geer said with his usual smirk on his face, "Why you ask? Because I am intrigued, there are actually Humans here who can defeat us Etherious at our full power. So... I merely want to test them all... To see whether if they all last longer or not."

The Nine Demon Gates all nodded their heads in agreement and bowed their heads down in front of Mard Geer as they praised him in his heroic moment of going out onto the battlefield alone, and fighting two armies at that too.

Then, Mard Geer began to slowly approach the battlefield with his smirk still plastered on his face the whole time.

* * *

Erza's body felt numb, she felt the wounds on her body aching. As she felt feet kick her lightly, thus she heard voices.

"Oi, is she dead? I think she is, Jackal-sama surely fucked her up with that explosion," came a Maou Academy wizard's voice.

"If she's alive. Let's do something cliche and go for the rape or something," another Maou Academy wizard said.

"Dude. You're fucking nasty. Why would we rape someone? That's going too far man," came the Maou Academy wizard's voice from earlier.

"Indeed. That would be going too far, especially since we're not _that_ retarded to do so-"

"OI! DID YOU JUST CALL US RETARDED?!"

"I think I just did..."

Erza twitched lightly, on the inside. She was greatly annoyed by the annoying Maou Academy wizards that were currently towering over her collapsed figure; and still kicking her body lightly at that too. Then she heard one of the Maou Academy wizards whom were towering over her, begin to whistle.

"Whelp. She's dead."

"Oi, dumbass. Check her pulse."

"Right, hey. The pulse is on her breasts, right?"

"Yeah, also, don't you know that there's one on the neck too."

"Then I'm going for the neck then. I don't wanna flip a corpse over."

The Maou Acadamy wizard knelt down beside Erza's "corpse" and moved his fingers and felt her pulse. His eyes widened slightly.

"OI! BASTARDS! SHE'S AL-GAH!"

Erza burst upwards and summoned her swords in her hands as she began slicing the three Maou Academy wizards. The trio all fell down onto the ground with large X slashes on their chests, their blood pouring endlessly from the deep and grave wound Erza had inflicted on them with her swords.

Then Erza began retreating away, hoping to tend to her wounds that she had received. 'Cause the wounds she had received, were much more graver than she had thought it would be.

* * *

Gildarts was charging through the battlefield like a crazed maniac who had just escaped an insane asylum and had gone on a rampage and started to punch and knee people in the balls for no fucking reason. Yes, he was acting like that way. He ran past Maou Academy wizards and slammed his fist into their faces, kneed their crotches (Which might have disabled the use of them permanently,) as he proceeded to use Crash pointblank at a Maou Academy wizard's face. He had gone _WAY_ too overboard with his rampage.

He was about to smash another fist into another Maou Academy wizard's face. Until something, or _someone_ made him stop dead in his tracks. But the shockwave from his punch still managed smashing into the Maou Academy wizard's face though. Thus sending the poor wizard soaring into the distance.

Gildarts then spun around to face the culprit who made him stop dead in his tracks. What he saw shocked him. There stood Mard Geer Tartaros, the Leader of the Maou Academy wizards. He was standing in front of him without giving a single damn! Mard Geer just merely gazed at him with a bored expression on his face. Gildarts gained a calm posture and looked straight through Mard Geer. He saw no signs of fear, nor any signs of any other emotions. Mard Geer Tartaros, has completely sealed off his emotions.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment... Literally, surrounding Maou Academy wizards stopped their fights and let the Atsushi High or Guild Wizards land hits on them, but they didn't pay any heed. They just gazed at Mard Geer as their heads just bled non-stop, or their limbs were getting chopped off one by one.

Gildarts and Mard Geer continued their stare-off before Gildarts became the first one to attack. He lunged forwards and unleashed a powerful attack of Crash. Mard Geer continued to have his smirk plastered on his face as he lightly moved his hand and dispelled the attack of Crash. Gildarts inwardly tched as he leaped backwards in caution. Sensing Mard Geer's power level rise through the roofs. Gildarts took another leap backwards and saw Mard Geer point his fingers at him.

Gildarts cocked an eyebrow at Mard Geer's actions before his eyes widened as he leaped up into the air and gracefully did a back flip. A column of thorns erupted from the area Gildarts was previously in. He tched and looked over to Mard Geer whom was still smirking at him. He then saw Mard Geer extend his other arm forwards. Once he did that, the Maou Academy wizards all erupted into loud battle cries and began charging forwards. They clashed with Guild Wizards and Atsushi High wizards.

But alas, the Guild Wizards and Atsushi High wizards were not a match for them now... The Maou Academy wizards' magic powers began rising through the roofs as it continued rising... But back to Mard Geer and Gildarts. They were having a stare down. Gildarts once again was the first one to attack, he cocked his fist back and unleashed a devastating tornado of Crash at Mard Gard who sidestepped out of the way and dodged the devastating attack that turned the ground into cubes.

Mard Geer, this time was the to charge forwards. He had that smirk still plastered on his face as always though. He approached Gildarts and threw a roundhouse kick, Gildarts barely blocked it as the force of the attack made him skid backwards a bit. Then his eyes widened when he saw Mard Geer's leg disappear and for him to sense a rising power from underneath him. So due to his inhuman reflexes, Gildarts leaped backwards and barely dodged another column of thorns.

Gildarts gazed at Mard Geer. Awaiting for what he shall do next, since he had barely avoided his last attack. Gildarts then saw Mard Geer step forwards, his caution raised to the maximum level as he unleashed a devastating vortex of Crash from his arm, it tore through the entire ground and soared towards Mard Geer who deflected it with his hand. Gildarts gazed at Mard Geer, not surprised that his attack had been deflected. So he began charging up his magic power.

Gildarts' magic power began rising at an extraordinary level. A white-aura began surrounding him as the ground beneath him, cracked slightly from the pressure he was radiating. The pressure raised to such an extent that the ground continued cracking and that a pillar of Crash shot up into the skies. The pillar of Crash completely engulfed Gildarts as his eyes began glowing red from inside the pillar of Crash. Mard Geer narrowed his eyes slightly due to him feeling such a power.

Deciding that he had enough of it. Mard Geer walked forwards and cast several individual spells. Columns of thorns appeared underneath Gildarts, a garden of thorns soared his way, and a ball of whiteness hurled his way. But once the attacks came in contact with Gildarts. They were deflected away from the immense pressure he was radiating. Mard Geer slanted his eyes, and examined the battlefield around him... His smirk faded slightly at the sight of all of the Maou Academy wizards being down onto their knees and gasping for air. Along with the Atsushi High wizards and the Guild Wizards. Mard Geer then looked over in the distance, and saw his Master... He smirked.

Natsu was doing just fine... The pressure wasn't affecting him much... _As expected of Master E.N.D. as powerful as ever, even with this immense pressure bearing down onto him..._ Mard Geer then looked over behind Gildarts and saw Makarov standing still and perfectly fine... He narrowed his eyes once more. _He seems out of place.. Guess I shall put them back in place then._

Extending his hand forwards, Mard Geer's Curse power began rising tremendously. Gildarts narrowed his red eyes slightly as he then lunged forwards. Mard Geer's smirk regained its fade. Pillars of thorns began erupting from beneath Gildarts whom was surprised at the attack. Mard Geer's thorns were about to stab Gildarts, before Makarov's Titan hand latched onto the pillars of thorns and completely demolished them all with a strong crush. Mard Geer looked over to Makarov and saw that he had a calm expression on his face.

Mard Geer's smirk only seemed to widen a bit at the sight of Makarov. Images flashing through his mind on how he should harm his loved ones, and the ones close to him. So he gazed at Gildarts. Mard Geer decided that he was going to give pain to Gildarts. Before he knew it, Gildarts' had released the pressure he was emitting. By now, the Maou Academy, Guild, and Atsushi High wizards have all recovered and went back to their fighting. But still, the Maou Academy wizards were still pushing back the Guild and Atsushi High wizards!

Where Mard Geer, Gildarts, and Makarov were having a stare down. The pressure that they emitted, made any surrounding wizards back away from them. Until Mard Geer began calmly walking forwards. Gildarts and Makarov both raised their guards when Mard Geer began walking towards them. Mard Geer then stuck his arm up into the air, as thorns protruded from the ground and began soaring towards both Gildarts and Makarov. Makarov and Gildarts both dodged the thorns at the same time, but the thorns began homing towards them!

Finding the homing thorns annoying. Gildarts retracted his arm back and threw it forwards, a tornado of Crash erupted from his arm and turned the thorns into cubes. He didn't cheer though, he merely gazed over to Mard Geer and charged him, along with Makarov. Makarov grew to the size of a Titan as he attempted to smash his fist down onto Mard Geer, but Mard Geer merely caught Makarov's fist and a said a statement that Makarov did not want to hear...

"Do you remember last time?" Mard Geer asked with a dark smirk on his face. Makarov's eyes widened before he felt thorns pierce straight through his stomach. He coughed up blood.

" **Not... Again...** " Makarov grunted out.

Makarov did not give in though, he yanked the thorns out of his body and charged Mard Geer with blood flowing endlessly from the devastating wounds he had received. Gildarts shouted out Makarov's name in shock and worry as he saw Makarov throw his fist forwards. Only for Mard Geer to have caught it and effortlessly lift him up into the air. Mard Geer said something that both Makarov and Gildarts didn't catch, before Mard Geer threw Makarov towards Gildarts who broke out of his shock and caught Makarov with a serious expression on his face.

Makarov demanded that Gildarts was to let him go. But, Gildarts didn't obey of course. So he forced Makarov to go back down to his normal size, and placed him down onto the ground. Makarov protested, before he succumbed to unconsciousness. Gildarts was shocked on the inside though. Mard Geer made Makarov look so weak... He was about to say something, until the ground began trembling madly. Gildarts' eyes widened in shock at what he was feeling... All of the Maou Academy wizards' magic powers have risen to such a level, that the ground began trembling!

He then looked over to Mard Geer whom was smirking at him darkly with his hair foreshadowing his eyes. Gildarts then looked around the battlefield and saw that the Guild Wizards and Atsushi High wizards have all fallen back by the immense power that the Maou Academy wizards all possessed. Explosions were now occurring everywhere one by one. The shower of blood, have only become more gorier. Gildarts glared over towards Mard Geer whom was still smirking darkly at him. Gildarts felt anger boil up inside of him.

He wanted to demolish Mard Geer right here and right now, he wanted to take down Mard Geer for injuring Makarov. The most important person to Fairy Tail and his family.

But before he could do that...

The ground began splitting open in half! It glowed a molten color as the landscape around everyone began dying, everything that was plant life, or wilderness. Turned to ashes. Trees were crumbling into nothing, the academy that the Maou Academy wizards attended, perished. The mountains in the distance, all lost their color and now were slowly falling apart. The hills became hills of ashes and the graveyard of the slain. Gildarts could only shout one word...

"RETREAAAAAT!"

After hearing Gildarts' ordering and commanding shout. The Atsushi High and Guild Wizards, all began running away from the Maou Academy wizards. Natsu, whom heard the retreat order. Tched and began following along behind the horde of retreating wizards. Erza, was limping on behind the retreating wizards along with the other Ten Grand Wizards. The battlefield had cleared out in no time. Gildarts, Mard Geer, the Nine Demon Gates, and the army of Maou Academy wizards were the only ones here.

Gildarts tched and flopped Makarov over his shoulder as he turned his back to the army and sprinted away.

Atsushi High had lost this battle...

Mard Geer's dark smirk widened as he said something that made Gildarts freeze on the inside.

"The Cataclysmic Era... It has begun."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 29:**_

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: Dawn of the Cataclysmic Era.**


	30. The War: Dawn of the Cataclysmic Era

_Happy 30th chapter! To inform you all. I must say that we are currently about... 35% through this story. I already have all of the arcs and especially the ending planned out. :)_

 _ **IMPORTANT: On my profile page, there is a list of stories that are up for adoption. You up for it? PM me! I'll accept any PMs! Although I might be asleep.**_

 _"Living proves that you're strong!" - Erza Scarlet. Wizard of Atsushi High, the third most prestigious Magical Academy in the world._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 30: The War: Dawn of the Cataclysmic Era:_**

* * *

After the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards have retreated, they retreated so far. That they were miles away from the remains of the Maou Academy. They set up a camp in the area that they were currently stationed in, as the area around them was a valley of rocks. Rocks were littered everywhere and the soil was completely rock-hard at that too. They set up tents for everyone, fires were started to cook food and larger tents were set up for the Guild Masters and the Leaders to discuss their war plans in.

Currently inside of the large tent was the Ten Grand Wizards, the Guild Masters, Jura and Lyon. The others whom were not inside of the tent, were either keeping guard outside. Or either inside of their tents resting up and treating the wounded.

That aside. Inside of the large tent. Natsu was currently sitting in the very back corner of the tent as he glanced over to Erza. He saw her clutching her wounds every once in a while, while her usual calm expression was replaced by a look of pain and agony for a split second. In fact, the look of pain and agony disappeared just as fast as it usually came. But Natsu, being the person he is, managed sensing Erza's pain and the way her expression changed drastically.

Natsu then looked over to Gray, he was seated in a seat near the entrance of the tent. He was chewing a shard of ice in his mouth as bandages ran down his chest. Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight, then he looked over to Gildarts (whom everyone had reacted greatly to when he had showed himself here,) he was currently in the center of the tent, where in the center of the tent was a round table. Surrounding the table; was Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, Jura, Lyon, Ooba, Kagura, and Goldmine, the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberu.

Currently, they were in a heated discussion about how they were going to get back at Maou Academy for their loss of the previous battle. Erza had also announced something about the Nine Demon Gates being able to use a strange transformation power that amplifies their powers enormously. Thus, rendering them almost completely unstoppable. She would've been defeated in battle instantly if it she hadn't released her powers. Though she didn't mention the part about her releasing her sealed powers. She left that part out obviously. 'Cause if she said it, it would cause a huge uproar.

Gray then decided to speak up. He sat up from his chair, and winced in pain as he moved his arm on instinct and clutched his chest, the surrounding people in the tent stared in worry at his way. But Gray merely waved off their worried looks, assuring them that he'll be fine. Now walking towards the round table. He slammed his fist down onto it. Effectively making everyone in the tent grimace at him; Gray ignored their grimaces and merely exhaled and inhaled.

He began speaking...

"I-I-I h-have a-"

But his voice was weak. Making everyone's eyes widen in shock at his weak voice.

"P-Plan... To get b-back at M-Maou Academy," Gray spoke, cold-sweat dripping down his body as he spun his back to everyone and ran out of the tent. Everyone, being worried greatly. All followed Gray out of the tent as their eyes widened even more. Gray was down on his knees, vomiting up blood, while clutching the bandages on his chest at the same time. He glanced at them in the corner of his eyes, and waved; signaling that he'll be alright. But the others didn't take it.

So, Jura ran over to Gray and picked him up. Of course, Gray protested about Jura picking him up and bringing him away.

"O-O-Oi! I'm f-fine! Didn't I-I tell you?!" Gray asked in a barely audible voice as blood dripped from his lips.

"No, Gray-san. You are not alright. For that, I shall bring you to one of the emergency tents that contain the professional medical supporters," Jura answered.

The group that had exited from the large tent. Stared in their direction, before they headed back on inside of the large tent. To get back to discussing their plans. They had to push aside their worries for Gray, right now at least.

* * *

Gray was brought to one of the emergency tents with him still being flopped over Jura's shoulder. He continued protesting, but Jura ignored his protesting of course as he clearly stated earlier that he needed treatment. Upon entering the emergency tent, inside was Lucy and Wendy. They were treating a wounded Droy. Immediately, both Gray and Jura gained looks of worry on their faces upon the sight Droy. Wendy was trying her best to heal him.

Where Lucy was trying to keep his pulse normal. Droy was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his entire body as both Wendy and Lucy struggled. Wendy had tears streaming from her eyes, where Lucy did too. She began scrambling around the tent, until she found a bottle. Lucy picked up the bottle and poured it into Droy's mouth. He swallowed it, and coughed lightly, then the sheets of the tent opening were heard. Lucy and Wendy paid no heed, while Jura and Gray looked to see who it was.

Their eyes widened, it was Porlyusica. She was wearing the usual attire, but why was the manager of the former boys' dorm doing here?!

Gray looked on in shock at the sight of the former boys' dorm manager; but Porlysica paid no heed. She walked past Jura and Gray and examined Droy's wounds. She sighed, a grave look on her face. She turned back to face Jura and Gray. She ordered them to open up the cabinet on the left.

Jura obeyed what Porlyusica commanded. 'Cause he sensed, that she was a important person. So he gently placed Gray down onto the ground, and walked over to one the cabinets and opened it up. He looked at Porlyusica in a questioning manner on which bottle to pick up.

Porlyusica told him it was the blue bottle on the left, he nodded his head in understanding and picked up the bottle. After picking up the bottle, Jura handed it to Porlyusica whom took it with a nod of her head and handed it to Lucy. Demanding her to make Droy drink it.

Lucy nodded her head in understanding and poured the bottle's liquids down Droy's throat. Soon, he began hacking and coughing. The sweat from his body slowly disappearing as life returned to his skin. Wendy wiped the sweat away from her forehead and gained a relieved smile on her face. Both her and Lucy, spun around to face Porlyusica. They bowed down in respect and thanked her gratefully. That's when the duo noticed Gray's condition.

Lucy ran over to Gray and picked him up and flopped him down onto the bed beside Droy's. She examined his wounds, her eyes widened.

"G-Gray... W-What happened...?" Lucy asked in shock, undoing the bandages which were wrapped around Gray's chest.

"I just got s-sliced, that's al-all," Gray answered in a weak voice.

"No! You didn't just get sliced! Tell us! What did you sliced with?! Who did it?!" Lucy demanded, going through the cabinets with a look of worry on her face, "I don't want one of my friends dying on me! Please, I'm begging you! Tell us!"

"No! I will a-absolutely, n-not tell you!" Gray answered as he coughed up blood, "T-This is j-just a minor w-wound! Nothing to w-worry about!"

"GRAY! LOOK! YOU'RE COUGHING BLOOD EVERYWHERE! YOU HAVE AN ENORMOUS GASH ACROSS YOUR CHEST! HOW CAN THAT BE A MINOR WOUND?! YOU NEED TO BE TREATED, OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs, tears falling from her eyes. Everyone present in the tent, stared in shock at her sudden outburst. Excluding Porlyusica who placed all the required medicines down onto the table, and exited the tent.

"T-THIS IS A MINOR WOUND! I'M NOT G-GONNA DIE FROM SOMETHING AS P-PITIFUL AS THIS SHIT!" Gray shouted back, pounding his chest with his fist to prove that he was fine, but it only made more blood squirt out from his wound, thus causing him to wince in pain and pale, "S-S-S-SEE! IT DOESN'T H-H-HURT! N-N-NOR DOES IT NEED T-TREATMENT! I CAN FIGHT! I CAN WIN!"

Lucy's hair foreshadowed her eyes as Gray sat up on his bed, and winced in pain once more. She walked towards Gray, and slapped him across the face... Hard. The sound echoed even inside of the tent as a large red-mark was imprinted onto Gray's cheek. His eyes were wide in shock while he looked at Lucy.

His eyes widened even further. Lucy had tears streaming down her face.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR CONDITION?! YOU'RE ON DEATH'S DOOR RIGHT NOW! SO LAY DOWN, AND LET US TREAT YOU SO YOU FEEL BETTER, DAMMIT!" Lucy demanded, the tears falling even faster from her eyes. Gray tched and laid back down onto the bed as he moved his arm, and covered his eyes with it.

"Hurry... I-It up..."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding. Wiping away the tears. She walked over to the table where Porlyusica had placed the medicine on, then she heard the flaps of the tent open once more. She saw Juvia there with Gajeel flopped over her shoulder. A worried look on her face as tears streamed down her face. Lucy, Wendy, and Jura's eyes widened in shock.

"P-Please... Love Rival! Help G-Gajeel-san!" Juvia pleaded, Lucy looked at Wendy; Wendy nodded her head at her and gestured her to give Gray the medicine. While she would take care of Gajeel. Lucy nodded back and ran over to Gray's bedside and gave him the medicine. She made him drink it as she rinsed his wound in alcohol, in order to kill any germs that have infected it. Although, it made Gray roar out in agony as the alcohol splashed down onto his wound.

Jura went over to help Wendy as he picked up Gajeel and put him down onto the third bed that was inside of the tent. There were two beds leftover now, and it seems that Gajeel, Droy, and Gray were heavily wounded in battle too. This was not turning out well. Not at all.

Gajeel had enormous gashes on his chest, and on his back, then there was a cut that was running along his waist. The bones in his right-arm, was clearly crushed to smithereens. Where over to Droy, he had a wound in his heart, literally. There was small hole on the left-side of his chest, signaling that a sword had pierced straight through his heart, but it was a miracle that he was alive. But although Porlyusica had cured him. Lucy had been told, that Droy has no longer than two days to live.

* * *

Inside of the large tent. The group inside of the tent had grim looks on their faces, they heard Gray's shouts of agony even from where their tent resided at. There were also several other screams of agony from other people who were having their wounds treated. Gildarts closed his eyes.

"Why... Why must we hear these agonizing screams? Why must we hear these screams of our strong, and the screams of the ones we care for?" Gildarts spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

"We cannot control it; but we can stop it," Natsu answered, "But don't forget. If there's something that happens. There will always be a cause, and an end; and do you know what the cause of the agonizing screams are?"

The group nodded their heads in unison as Gildarts answered, "Maou Academy."

"That's right. They're the cause of us hearing the agonizing screams of our loved ones, the ones we care for, and most importantly... Those who we thought were strong," Natsu spoke, balling his hands into fists, "We will demolish Maou Academy. We will take them down, and avenge those who we have already lost in our first battle with them. We will avenge them for those, who've they killed, months ago when they invaded our academy. We will... Demolish them for the sake of our fallen angels!"

The others began nodding their heads in agreement, some of them yelling out "YEAH" in agreement with Natsu's speech.

"I agree with Natsu. We must destroy Maou Academy, because if we don't. They will be a huge threat when Angel's Domain begins; because if you think about it: If they win Angel's Domain. That means they gain complete dominance over this world. Do you know what might happen? Everyone might know. If Maou Academy wins the Angel's Domain. This world will crumble to pieces. Every living being, will be slaughtered by Maou Academy. And they will rule this world with an iron fist," Gildarts spoke.

Erza nodded, "I agree with Gildarts-senpai. If we destroy Maou Academy. They will no longer be a threat to us and everyone in the world when Angel's Domain occurs! So, we are fighting for reasons now! The first reason: For our fallen angels whom we have lost months ago, and from today. Our second reason: So, that the Demons. Can no longer rampage freely throughout our peaceful world of magic and innocent civilians."

The others in the tent. Nodded their heads once more in agreement. Until Natsu suggested something.

"How about, we begin to discuss our plans about the war with Maou Academy? It'll surely come handy in the future."

* * *

 _ **Maou Academy:**_

* * *

At the present location of what used to be Maou Academy. Were the Maou Academy wizards and the Nine Demon Gates. They were all stationed into formations. Ranging from formations of F-Class wizards, to ZZZ-Class wizards. All of the wizards whom were in formation, got into a saluting pose. In front of the F-Class to ZZZ-Class formations. Were the Nine Demon Gates, Mard Geer looked at Seilah, and nodded his head at her. She nodded back and walked up to the front to speak.

"All of you. Pitiful, little insects and trash of a race. How many have we lost?" Seilah asked in a demanding tone. The F-Class to ZZZ-Class wizards all shivered at her tone as some of them looked down at the ground in shame. Or fear. Until finally, one of the wizards raised their hands. It was a wizard from the S-Class formation.

Seilah took notice of the brave S-Class wizard whom raised their hand, "Are you going to answer my question?"

The S-Class wizard gulped, "Yes... Seilah-sama. We have lost... at least thirty-thousand of our men."

Seilah stared at the S-Class wizard, "What is your name, peasant?"

"Erigor... Known as Erigor the Shinigami..." Erigor had white-hair and tattoos on his face, he wore the usual Maou Academy uniform as he had a scythe sheathed onto his back. Seilah slanted her eyes at his strange attire, but shrugged it off.

"I see," Seilah replied with a sigh, "Now. Do you know why we have you all lined up in this formation?"

A brave A-Class wizard raised their hand, Seilah glanced at him, "Hmm?"

"B-Because... This is our battle formation for the war against those pathetic Atsushi High scrubs?" The A-Class wizard answered, he had long-black hair which was tied up into a ponytail. His eyes looked like they weren't open, thus making people wonder on how the fuck he could see. He had ear piercings, truly fitting for a Maou Academy wizard. He also wore the usual Maou Academy uniform.

"That is right. What is your name, human?"

"K-Kageyama... Erigor's... Erm, partner in crime."

"I see," Seilah said, "So you two are partners; and one of you are S-Class and the other is A-Class. I see, you will fit the role perfectly."

Kageyama and Erigor gulped, "R-Role?" They both asked in unison.

Seilah gave a seductive smirk which would steal the hearts of every men, which was totally unusual since she usually had that emotionless expression on her face, "Yes. A role that you two can play... If you can't play the role correctly. It will result in you two, being the torture slaves of Kyoka-sama."

Kageyama and Erigor both paled, they bowed down, "Yes! We shall play our roles correctly, now. What do you want us to do?"

"You two. Will lead the F through B-Class formations when we enter battle," Seilah answered, "You're probably asking why. There's a major reason for that. That is because, us Nine Demon Gates. Cannot lead you wherever we go, we want the small dogs. To lead the pack instead of us, the big dogs. Leading everyone."

Kageyama gulped, "W-We understand!"

Seilah's seductive smirk disappeared as she regained her usual emotionless expression on her face, "Good."

Stepping back to get in her previous position she was in before she had walked forwards, Seilah turned her backs to the F-Class through ZZZ-Class formations and stood beside Kyoka.

 _Kyoka, she is one of the strongest Nine Demon Gates. Although her magic(?) is unknown. She is known as the Goddess of the Slave Planet. Due to that alias, people tend to think that it has something to do with her magic(?). People, thus made up rumors of her having Slave Magic. She wears a strange helmet that reveals her mouth and her eyes, and a jacket. She also has a large-bust. Also, the type of shirt she was wearing, did not help out with the bust at all. It only made it look larger and more softer and squishier._

Seilah smirked inwardly, _Master E.N.D. I look forward to when we meet again..._

The world, by the second. Was turning more grayer, and becoming even more dead as they know it. This was the dawn of the Cataclysmic Era.

* * *

 _ **Unknown:**_

* * *

On an unknown island, which seemed to be floating above in the clouds, and had no daylight, just darkness. On the floating island, were two figures whom were trudging their way upon the island. Each time they took a step. The ground beneath them would perish into nothing, and become the brown-dead color it becomes when dead. The duo, absorbed the life of everything they touched.

Yes, it was Zeref, and the Zeref from Edolas. They wore the same attire as their eyes were undeniably flashing shades of crimson. Earth Land's Zeref looked up into the sky, and looked at the stars. He smirked lightly.

"You know. I never knew I'd come back to this island. This _floating_ island in the sky. Who knew I'd come back here?" Zeref asked his Edolas self. His Edolas self, merely shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"This island. Is the island that only the people who have reached the Ends of the World could find," Edolas Zeref answered, "So to say. Since you're asking yourself that who knew that you'd come back here. It's safe to assume, that you've been to the Ends of the World before?"

"Indeed I have," Zeref answered with a smirk as he spun around to face his Edolas self, "Welcome to the island that resides on the very Ends of the World. This island is called 'The Prison of the Dragons, God, and Devils,' wanna know why?"

"I sure do," Edolas Zeref replied with a smirk. Zeref's smirk grew even wider as he snapped his fingers.

"This is why."

After snapping his fingers. The entire island began trembling from a fierce amount of power being exerted. The darkness in the sky, began rippling as the stars began dying out from the immense amount of power that was being exerted. Soon, the sound of flapping wings echoed throughout the area as a Dragon... Yes, _Dragon_ flashed by, and appeared in the sky as it let out a deafening roar; but Zeref and Edolas Zeref did not bother to cover up their ears. The two of them, merely stared up at the Dragon with smirks on their faces.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!**

The Dragon let out a roar, that made the ground gain cracks, that spread throughout the entire island. Then the Dragon began swooping around as it opened up its jaw, and unleashed an enormous vortex of flames. The vortex of flames, pierced straight through the planet of Venus. An enormous explosion erupted, before it revealed the planet of Venus to have over seventy-percent of itself, _gone._

Zeref's smirk widened.

"Edolas self, meet Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons; there's more to meet as well..."

" **ZEREF! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF HERE?!** "

* * *

 ** _Atsushi High's Temporary Station:_**

* * *

Back to the Atsushi High, and Guild Wizards' areas. It was nighttime as the group began filing out of the large tent after having discussed their battle plans for when they battle Maou Academy once more. Natsu let out a sigh as he looked over to Erza. He saw her limping away. He frowned, thus he decided to follow behind her. Of course, she didn't notice him following her from behind.

Natsu followed Erza through the canyon that they were staying in. He saw her lean against one of the canyon walls as she flopped down onto the ground and began panting heavily. She lifted up her shirt, and there; there were bandages on her stomach and back. Blood was oozing out of her wounds, she moved her hand to ease the wounds, but Natsu interfered by running in and grabbing her hand tightly. Erza looked up in shock at Natsu.

"N-Natsu ?!"

"Erza! Why didn't you tell me that you had such grave injuries?! I've noticed the expressions you've given, but why didn't you tell me it was this... This... GRAVE?!" Natsu shouted out the last word as his eyes were glistering, "I don't want to lose you... Just because of some stupid wounds! I'd rather prefer us... Dying peacefully in each other's arms! I-I... I'M WORRIED!"

Erza's eyes widened as she stared up at Natsu, she smiled in a loving manner; she moved her free hand and stroked Natsu's cheek, she said to him in a soothing voice...

"Don't worry, Natsu... If I were to die... It will be when we go together," Erza whispered in a soothing tone as she leaned her forehead against Natsu's. Natsu sniffed lightly, before letting go of Erza's hand as he wrapped his arms around her, and embraced her tightly.

"I love you... I really do," Natsu whispered back, burying his face into her hair, "I'm worried... Even though you've been treated... The wounds aren't going away... Even with the help of Wendy's magic... E-Erza... Please don't leave me because of wounds..."

Erza's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around Natsu, and embraced him back, "I won't... I will never leave you. We will be together, unto death."

"Promise?" Natsu whispered.

"Promise," she whispered back. Natsu and Erza pulled away slightly, they stared into each other's eyes, before their faces began getting closer... And closer... And closer... Until their lips met with each other. Their figures illuminating in the moonlight as tears fell from both of their eyes.

They pulled back... As Erza leaned her forehead against Natsu's, and gently pecked the tip of his nose, "Natsu... Don't think some wounds like these. Will be able to take me down. The only thing that will be able to take me down... Is _you._ "

His smile widened.

"If I were to take you down. I would be going with you," Natsu whispered.

Erza's smile widened once more.

"I love you..." She whispered... Leaning in, to kiss Natsu for the second time. But with more passion and love.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 30:**_

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: The Second Battle.**


	31. The War: The Second Battle

_"Death, is waiting for you to join him..." - ?_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 31: The War: The Second Battle:_**

* * *

"AGHHHHH!" Came a scream of agony from one of the emergency tents. Everyone immediately woke up as they all ran over to where the scream of agony came from. People one by one, burst into the tent that the scream of agony came from. Each persons' eyes widened in shock.

There on one of the beds. Was Droy, he was writhing in agony as blood spurted from his mouth. The women covered their mouths as their eyes were wide in terror. The men watched with looks of disbelief on their faces, until Porlyusica burst into the tent.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YOU DAMN HUMANS!" Porlyusica bellowed at the top of her lungs as she walked over to the bedside of Droy's bed. She pulled up a chair and felt Droy's pulse. Although his writhing kept on continuing, it didn't fault Porlyusica's attempt in feeling in his pulse.

After feeling his pulse, Porlyusica sighed. People swore that they saw a look of grief and sympathy on her face while she had moved her fingers away from the area where she had felt Droy's pulse. She nodded her head sideways in answer to what everyone was thinking. She looked up at them.

"I am sorry. But... He has passed on," Porlyusica said. She stood up and exited the tent.

Jet, whom was inside of the emergency tent. Collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he gritted his teeth... "WHY?! DROY! WHY?! WEREN'T YOU AND I, GOING TO FIGHT OVER WHO GETS LEVY?! W-WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE PASS ON?! W-W-Why...? D-Droy... You were... You were my best friend... You were... Like a brother to me!"

By now, Jet had crawled his way over to Droy's bedside. But nobody bothered stopping him now. They let him have his moment as they all had tears streaming down their faces. Natsu, felt a strange feeling in his chest as he exited the tent with liquid falling from his eyes; but nobody dared to follow on behind him. Everyone was too focused and too shocked to move nor say a word. Because, after all. One of their fellow classmates, and fellow Atsushi High wizards that some of them have known since Elementary... Had just passed on.

Levy had tears streaming down her face as she hiccuped, her mouth trembled and her tears fell faster and harder than everyone else's. She slowly walked forwards towards Droy's deathbed. She approached Droy's corpse as she slowly extended a hand... But pulled back. She couldn't do it. She collapsed to her knees beside Jet and sobbed into his shoulder. Jet didn't pay any heed though, even though the love of his life was sobbing into his shoulder. He knew that she had fallen for Gajeel instead. So, he closed his eyes and continued sobbing.

But the time of mourning did not last long as one of the Guild Wizards burst into the tent.

"TROUBLE! MAOU ACADEMY HAVE LOCATED US, AND NOW THEY'RE WAGING AN ATTACK ON US!" The Guild Wizard shouted with sweat running down his face. Everyone broke out of their shock and mourning as they all nodded their heads in understanding. They left the tent one by one, but not without sparing a glance at Droy's body, and Levy and Jet whom were still sobbing beside Droy's deathbed. The Guild Wizard continued staying in the tent, he watched the wizards leave one by one. But he left Jet, Droy's corpse, and Levy alone. He knew that he shouldn't disturb them right now.

So he decided to say something that would save the lives of the injured.

"Since you two are... Erm, mourning over your friend. I'm sorry if that sounded rude, but it wasn't meant to be. But anyways, after you're done. I want you two to inform the people who aren't fighting, to take the injured and the dead, and have them retreat as far away as possible from this area," the Guild Wizard spoke with a serious look on his face. Levy mustered up the courage and looked up at the Guild Wizard. She hiccuped once and gulped.

Thus she nodded her head in understanding.

"W-W-We under-unders-understand," Levy said with her voice breaking.

* * *

Upon exiting the tent, Erza wiped away the tears from her eyes. She winced in pain, the wounds she had received from battling Jackal, had acted up once more. She had visited Wendy yesterday to get it treated once more. But, unfortunately, the wounds that she had received. Were not any ordinary wounds, apparently when Jackal exploded at that time, the explosion contained anti-magic particles. So now the anti-magic particles were slowly killing her from the inside.

From what Erza heard from Porlyusica, she only has about a year left to live. Which was bad news to her. She had promised Natsu! She had promised him that they would die in each other's arms, nor would she perish to some pathetic wounds! But, that saying people say when time can only heal wounds. Will not work on the wounds that Erza has. So she gritted her teeth in frustration, feeling some blood ooze out of the wounds. But she ignored it and summoned swords in her hands and charged out onto the battlefield.

She charged forwards, seeing two men leading the F-Class through B-Class formations, she swiftly charged at them and sliced them one by one. But a man with a scythe had obstructed her path by blocking her sword with his scythe. He flashed her a sadistic grin before retracting his scythe back and throwing it forwards. Erza parried the scythe as she crossed her swords and slashed forwards, but the man blocked her swords with the tip of his scythe, and then he stuck out his palm. Wind began spiraling around his palm as it shot at her, pointblank, and sent her skidding backwards. Erza grunted in pain.

* * *

Over to where Natsu was, he charged through the A-Class through ZZZ-Class formations. He slammed his fist into an A-Class wizard's face, thus causing the poor wizard's body to go flying in the distance. He then leaped up into the air and performed a roundhouse kick. The kick smashed into a S-Class wizard's face, thus causing the wizard to collapse down onto the ground dead. Due to the amount of power Natsu's kick possessed. Natsu then sensed several presences behind him.

So he spun around and landed a left-hook and a right-hook on the presences behind him. The two presences whom were behind him, were knocked into unconsciousness from the fierce power Natsu's fists contained. Until Natsu felt a rising power above him. He looked up, and saw a smirking Jackal above him. He narrowed his eyes as a flurry of explosions were sent his way; but Natsu, managed dodging in time due to his inhuman reflexes as the explosions collided with the ground and tore through it.

Natsu tched and looked up at Jackal. Deciding that he was an annoying pest. He opened his jaw up, and unleashed a devastating breath attack towards Jackal. But Jackal managed dodging in midair, so he then landed on the ground with a loud thud and charged straight towards Natsu. Natsu stayed his ground and motioned Jackal to come at him, which Jackal did anyways. Once Jackal approached Natsu, Natsu cocked his fist back and threw it faster than the eye could blink, but Jackal tilted his head and dodged the fist, then he ducked underneath Natsu and landed an uppercut on him.

Natsu was caught by surprise by how Jackal managed dodging his punch, and even managed landing an uppercut on him. So recomposing himself in midair, Natsu did a flip and smashed his heel into Jackal's face. Jackal spat out blood, but only skid back a few feet. He smirked sadistically at Natsu, thus he charged forwards once more as he landed a flurry of punches on Natsu, but Natsu blocked them all anyways; until his eyes widened in realization. He hadn't seen Jackal in such a long time, that he forgot about his Curse power!

So leaping forwards towards a retreating Jackal. Natsu wrapped his arms around Jackal's waist, but Jackal managed kicking him off into the distance as he activated his Curse. The places where Jackal had hit Natsu at. All exploded at once, and Natsu coughed out blood; after the explosion cleared, unfortunately, Natsu was still standing with only a several bruises on him. He had great durability. Jackal would give him that, but he didn't know that the person in front of him was Master E.N.D. himself.

Natsu then lunged forwards, cocking his fist back and engulfing it in a black-flame along with a mixture of white-flames, he appeared in front of Jackal in a split second and smashed his fist into Jackal's face. He bellowed out the attack name.

" **BLAZING FIST OF THE SUN DRAGON KING!** "

An enormous vortex of black and white flames erupted from the edge of Natsu's fist and engulfed Jackal whole whom roared out in pain upon contact with the amazingly hot flames. The flames eradicated anything within a twenty kilometer radius, along with it being a kilometer in width. It easily wiped out about half of the Maou Academy formations. But after the smoke cleared, Jackal was still standing, although he was bleeding immensely though, but he was also smiling sadistically at the same time!

So he let out a honored battle-cry and lunged forwards, retracting his fist back. He threw it forwards as it collided with Natsu's cheek. But Natsu didn't budge an inch, he cocked his own fist back, and threw it forwards as it collided with Jackal's cheek. Thus he was sent flying many kilometers away, but he swiftly recovered by himself and gracefully landed on his feet with a soft thud.

After he had recovered, Jackal ran forwards at blinding speeds and reappeared in front of Natsu with his Etherious Form unleashed, Natsu's eyes widened slightly upon sight of Jackal's Etherious Form. So he ducked and dodged a tornado of explosions that went soaring over his head. Although months ago he had defeated Tempester in under a second. He now knew, how much the Nine Demon Gates themselves have improved themselves over the course of two or more months.

He wanted to smirk in approval. But this was war, so he held the smirk back and landed an uppercut on Jackal's jaw. Jackal only spat out more blood, but this time managed keeping ground, so he lifted his leg up and smashed it down onto Natsu's cranium. Upon impact with his cranium, a torrent of explosions erupted from Jackal's leg and caused the entire landscape to crack, thus also causing Natsu to get buried far underground, but Natsu managed recovering instantly to only smash his fist into Jackal's face.

Jackal was shocked at how fast Natsu recovered so he skid back a few feet and analyzed Natsu's power. His power was through the roofs! But that only made his sadistic smile grow even wider, thus he lunged forwards with his arms retracted behind him. Natsu at first was confused by his actions, until later he realized it a bit too late! Jackal appeared in front of Natsu's face and smashed his two arms into Natsu's gut, and then into his face. Two enormous vortexes of explosions erupted from the fierce attack and engulfed Natsu whole whom grunted in pain while getting sent flying.

Soaring in midair, Natsu flipped himself into a comfortable position and then unleashed a devastating breath attack down upon Jackal whom looked up at him with wide-eyes. So the breath attack managed colliding with Jackal. After the breath attack cleared, Natsu was shocked. What he saw, was Seilah who had mysteriously appeared in front of Jackal and dispelled the breath attack. Natsu sighed inwardly while he landed down onto the ground in front of Seilah.

Seilah stared at Natsu with the usual emotionless expression on her face. Jackal just merely continued smiling sadistically at Natsu, until he couldn't hold back any longer, so he lunged forwards and charged Natsu.

* * *

Over to Laxus, he was defeating S-Class wizards one by one, that earlier attack that Natsu had unleashed. Took out an amazing portion of them, thus having Laxus not having to waste all of his energy defeating most of the S-Class wizards.

Laxus landed a punch onto an S-Class wizard's face. They flew off into the distance obviously, but then he spun around and clashed fists with a SS-Class wizard. SS-Class wizards in Maou Academy level, are equal in power to him. So he gritted his teeth in frustration as the two clashed fists to see whom was stronger than the other, and to see whom was weaker than the other. But Laxus did not give in, so he swept his leg underneath the SS-Class wizard thus causing him to fall down onto the ground. Then Laxus smashed his foot onto his face.

The SS-Class wizard let out a cry of agony before succumbing to unconsciousness or death. It could've been both, but Laxus wouldn't care. These Maou Academy wizards, had killed Droy. They had killed a person he's known for a while now, although he hasn't talked to him much. He felt the tingling sensation of sadness filling up inside of him when he had saw Droy perish on his deathbed. Just remembering that memory, angered Laxus to a great extent. So he let out an angered cry.

Some of the Maou Academy wizards fled after hearing Laxus's angered cry. But they were not able to get away as Laxus's lightning paralyzed them, then they were knocked into unconsciousness by the power of Laxus's fists. Hearing a spell's noise, Laxus sidestepped out of the way, thus a ray of green-energy soared past him. He looked at the culprit, it was an SSS-Class wizard. He was merely smirking at Laxus with that cocky look all villain's these days have on their faces.

Laxus tched in annoyance and charged the SSS-Class wizard. Retracting his fist back, Laxus coated it in lightning and threw it forwards, at least hoping for it to collide with the SSS-Class wizard's face. But that did not happen as the SSS-Class wizard had dodged Laxus's punch effortlessly, thus he then grabbed Laxus's arm. The grip that the SSS-Class wizard possessed, made Laxus wince in pain from the amount of power the SSS-Class wizard was putting into his grip.

Lifting Laxus up into the air like he was a doll made out of cotton. The SSS-Class wizard slammed Laxus's buffed up body down onto the ground, causing him to cough up blood as the sickening cracks of bones being shattered were heard. Laxus's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a split second, resembling that he had lost unconsciousness, but he regained it just as fast as it came. His eyes returned to normal and he glared up at the SSS-Class wizard with blood running from his mouth.

The excruciating pain he felt from the shattering of the bones had been enough to render him unconscious for a split second. So thoughts ran through Laxus's head as he ignored the numb feelings in his legs and the tingling pain that was also felt in his legs.

 _How am I going to win against him if both of my legs are completely shattered to pieces? I don't want to admit it, but this guy is damn strong. But not as strong as me! I'm the strongest! The strongest who'll protect his friends from ever dying again! Just like... Him._

Laxus grunted in pain, struggling to get up. But he wasn't able to move his legs at all. He felt his fists tingling, aching to punch that SSS-Class wizard whom was smirking cockily down at him as he lifted up a foot and began stomping down onto Laxus's shattered legs. Laxus merely coughed up more blood and winced in pain upon impact. The pain he felt, was so bad. He wanted to scream himself to death, but alas, he mustn't show weakness to an enemy in front of him.

So after the SSS-Class wizard took his foot off of Laxus's shattered leg. Laxus propelled himself upwards with his arms and engulfed his entire body in lightning, thus rendering him able to fly around without the use of his shattered legs. He smirked lightly before smashing into the SSS-Class wizard with his **Lightning Body** , the SSS-Class wizard went flying back several meters, before Laxus appeared above him and smashed down into his gut, causing the SSS-Class wizard to cough up blood.

But the SSS-Class wizard wasn't that rank without a reason. The wizard swiftly recovered from the attack and managed wrapping his arms around Laxus. So he lifted him up and completely broke the defenses of Laxus's **Lightning Body** , thus making Laxus gain a look of surprise on his face before he felt his head smashing down onto the ground. But Laxus managed recovering again with his **Lightning Body** once more, soaring through the skies like a free Eagle.

Laxus directed his coursing and then smashed into the SSS-Class wizard's cranium. Thus catching the wizard off guard, so he retracted his fist back and coated it in even more powerful lightning than before. Then he threw his fist forwards and it collided with the SSS-Class wizard's head, causing the wizard to get buried into the ground from the sheer amount of power Laxus's punch contained. But that alone was still not enough to put the SSS-Class wizard out of his misery...

The SSS-Class wizard swiftly recovered and landed a roundhouse kick onto Laxus, but this time, his leg was coated in the green-energy from earlier as it caused Laxus to go crashing down onto the ground and making him feel an immense pressure on his body. Laxus gritted his teeth in annoyance and shock.

Why did he feel such a pressure on his body?

What did the damned SSS-Class wizard do?!

 _What the hell is this pressure?!_

* * *

Gray was limping his way through the battlefield. As he took out Maou Academy wizards left and right with a single fist that was coated in the aura of purple ice, thus resembling his Devil Slayer Magic that he had received from the Gods. The Gods have blessed him with the power to slay Devils, and he will take upon that chance to do so.

Panting heavily, Gray had sweat dripping down his entire body. He had unconsciously stripped too, revealing the scar that was on his chest that he had received from when he had been stabbed in the heart by Racer during that time. The scar was bleeding, and slowly fading away.

There was one thing that Gray didn't want to mention to everyone about since he had been resurrected by the power of Ascension... But now will not be the right time to reveal it... So he mustered up all of his willpower that he possessed and charged at a Maou Academy wizard. He threw his fist forwards and smashed it into the Maou Academy wizard's face. Causing his head to go back at such an angle, that the snapping sounds of the wizard's neck were heard.

But, Gray of course. Did not pay any heed to the sickening sound. He continued on forwards as he plowed through wizards one by one. Until he ran into an S-Class wizard. Right now, due to his devastating wound. He only had enough power to take on an Z-Class wizard; but that was still enough to defeat an S-Class wizard at least though. So he lunged forwards and smashed his fist into the S-Class wizard's face and caused the poor wizard to go flying into the distance until he was just a blur in the distance.

Gray stopped dead in his tracks, he knelt down onto the ground as blood poured out from his mouth, he spat it out and winced in pain as his skin turned pale. His normal breathing becoming worse and worse by the second. He then looked up and stood back up onto his feet. He was not going to give up no matter what!

 _OST: Time of Life - Play:_

Standing up onto his feet. Gray's vision began getting blurry, the surroundings began spinning, he felt something run up his throat. He knelt down once more and vomited up more blood. The blood made a sickening splashing noise, and after he was done with that. He stood up shakily as he stumbled forwards, pushing himself to the limit. He began running.

Plowing through even more S-Class wizards. His breathing was already in horrible condition, but he didn't care. He had a goal to accomplish, so Gray pushed himself past the limit and proceeded on forwards. Leaping up into the air, he curb-stomped the ground and caused a tremor to go through the ground.

Time seemed to slow down for a split second as the surrounding S-Class Maou Academy wizard bodies flew into the air and Gray began taking them all down one by one with his tremendous strength. It didn't take him long to do that, but after he did. A circle of S-Class Maou Academy wizard bodies surrounded him. He looked behind him and saw that the people who weren't fighting, had finished taking away the wounded and the dead. So then a Guild Wizard made an announcement.

"EVERYONE! THE WOUNDED AND THE DEAD, HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFULLY EVACUATED! QUICKLY! EVERYONE END YOUR BATTLES, AND RETREAT! WE NEED TO GET AWAY AS FAR AS POSSIBLE!"

All of the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards stopped their battles and began retreating. Just like the Guild Wizard told them too. This battle wasn't even worth to be called a battle. It was called being cowardly, the Maou Academy wizards had attacked them when they were least expecting them to. So, of course their guards were down.

People ran past Gray as his friends told him to hurry up. But he wouldn't budge forwards. Soon enough, everyone began yelling for Gray to hurry up. That is until he snapped.

"SHUT UP! IF WE WERE ALL TO RUN AWAY, THEY WOULD JUST FOLLOW RIGHT ON BEHIND US!" Gray shouted, ignoring the blood flowing out of his chest now.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" Came Lucy's shout. Gray spun around to face them.

"GET GOING! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Gray shouted, "OR DO YOU GUYS WANNA DIE?!"

Then the sounds of footsteps were heard, Gray looked forwards and saw the Maou Academy wizards making way for a special guest. Mard Geer walked through the center of the formation of Maou Academy wizards with the Nine Demon Gates following on behind him. Gray gained a look of hatred and anger on his face when he saw the Nine Demon Gates, but he only saw eight..? He also saw that Jackal had a disappointed look on his face. But he ignored that.

The sounds of his fellow wizards and the sounds of Guild Wizards. Were echoing in his ears as they told him to hurry it up; but he shook his head sideways in rejection.

"I'M NOT LEAVING! GET GOING!" Gray shouted once more with his hair foreshadowing his eyes. His eyes then widened when he heard the sounds of battle-cries, he looked behind himself in shock and saw that the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards were all charging forwards at once! While shouting one sentence.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!"

Gray gained a stunned look on his face as he saw the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards commence battle once more with the Maou Academy wizards. But the Nine Demon Gates were ignored, so Gray focused his attention on them.

"Such foolishness your comrades have," Mard Geer spoke with the usual smirk on his face. Gray gritted his teeth.

"ALL OF YOU! GET GOING... NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Gray bellowed at the top of his lungs with all of the force he could muster up. Everyone on the battlefield stopped battling as Atsushi High and Guild Wizards alike, all began protesting one by one.

"Just go... Go now... I don't want all of you to die," Gray pleaded with tears falling from his eyes. The Atsushi High and Guild Wizards were all shocked at Gray's words and actions he was showing. So, they all nodded their heads in understanding, and began retreating away.

After they all retreated. Gray focused his attention on the Nine Demon Gates in front of him, except there were only eight. Then he looked over to the army of Maou Academy wizards. This was his last stand.

He wasn't going to let this final moment. Be ruined.

So he charged.

* * *

Gray charged the Nine Demon Gates and the army of Maou Academy wizards after he had made sure that all of the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards had retreated far into the distance. He charged into the army of Maou Academy wizards, he took them down one by one.

First the F-Class wizards were easily wiped out, then he proceeded onto the C-Class wizards. They too, were easily wiped out by Gray's tremendous power. So then, Gray coated his arm in the mist of purple ice and unleashed a vortex of purple ice. The ice pierced through every single D-Class Maou Academy wizard as they all fell down onto the ground dead. Then he proceeded onto the A-Class, but was abruptly stopped by Erigor whom smirked at him.

Gray didn't smirk back, he merely twisted his legs, and landed a roundhouse kick onto Erigor's face, thus sending the man hurdling backwards. Kageyama came in next, attempting to kill Gray with his Shadow Magic. But Gray wouldn't go down easily, so he used his ice and sliced the shadows in half, then he smashed his fist into Kageyama's face, causing him to go flying backwards.

Thus, he proceeded back to the A-Class wizards. He took them out one by one with his fists alone. Each punch sending them flying into the distance, or each punch causing one of their limbs to fall straight off and kill them instantly. Gray proceeded to go onto the S-Class wizards after he was halfway through the A-Class wizards. He once again took them all out with a single punch, he went back to the A-Class wizards and finished the job within ten minutes.

After doing that, he had a wave of SS-Class wizards coming straight towards him. He tched and leaped over them and unleashed a devastating breath attack that incinerated most of the SS-Class wizards, but then he felt a presence behind him, his eyes wide in shock, he saw Mard Geer standing there without his smirk on his face.

And before he knew it...

Dozens and dozens of thorns...

Pierced straight through his body...

As he vomited up even more blood...

And let out a cry of agony...

"GAHHH!"

"You have slightly irritated me, taking down my subordinates one by one. When the war has barely started, you are truly a nuisance," Mard Geer spoke in a dark tone as Gray's blood was everywhere.

Finally, Mard Geer yanked the thorns out of Gray's body, causing him to roar out in even more agony. Thus, Gray collapsed to his knees...

The Nine Demon Gates walked away from Gray... As they watched the scene unfold...

Silver appeared out of thin ice, and lifted up Gray's body...

Gray looked up at Silver, with wide misty-eyes...

"O-Otou-san...?" He coughed out blood, and dirtied Silver's armor. But he did not mind.

Silver shook his head sideways, as they both begin to cry. Tears streaming down both of their faces, Silver extended his hand, and grasped Gray's hand. The warmth was slowly fading out from Gray's body.

"Gray..." Silver whispered, "It is... Time for you to sleep... My son."

Gray continued staring into Silver's eyes, "No... I-It is n-not my t-time to die... N-Not yet...!"

Silver shook his head sideways, "It is time.."

"No! I-I will n-not die... I mustn't... T-T-The power of A-A-Ascension is s-s-still there!"

Silver shook his head once more, "No. It is slowly fading away... The power, Natsu had granted you with... Would only last three months, and then you will die... It is better... To get it over with already..."

"T-Then... How are y-you alive?" Gray voiced out weakly, coughing up blood.

Silver only shook his head in rejection, "Go to sleep... My son. I shall be with you soon..."

Gray's grip slightly tightened, "I-I'm sorry... O-Otou-san..."

"I am sorry too, my son.. Rest."

Gray smiled lightly, "I-I d-didn't want it t-to e-end t-this w-way..."

His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence as his eyes became clear. The warmth instantly leaving his body as his blood grew cold...

He no longer can smile...

He no longer can breathe...

He... No longer can return...

He... Is gone.

Forever.


	32. The War: Funeral of the Fallen Wizard

_"Losing a beloved one. Is more painful than losing a limb or two."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32: The War: Funeral of the Fallen Wizard:_**

* * *

 _Cue: Fairy Tail ED 11: Glitter: [Music Box Version]_

 _Time seemed to slow down for a moment as the life faded away from Gray's body. His misty eyes becoming clear and his blood becoming cold as his warmth faded away in an instant. His hand became limp and fell out of Silver's. Gray's body fell out of Silver's arms as it landed down onto the ground with a thud that resounded throughout the entire battlefield..._

 ** _Thud..._**

 _His corpse rolled slightly, then came to a halt; and thus, never moved ever again. Everyone would remember the sight of Gray's blank and clear eyes, they would remember the sight of his pale skin that shone brightly in the sunlight. They would remember the sight of the father and son reunion, only for it to be in vain immediately. Until an angered yell resounded throughout the entire battlefield..._

 _"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAARDS!"_

Natsu's voice echoed throughout the entire battlefield as he appeared in the distance. Tears streaming like a river from his eyes as he had just witnessed Gray's death himself. He charged forwards in a complete fit of rage, a black aura of death began spiraling around him as Natsu smashed his fist into a Maou Academy wizard's face. The wizard's head had been eradicated instantly upon impact as the corpse fell down onto the ground in an instant. Thus, that became the signal of the continuation of the battle.

 _"Oi, flame brain! Where are you going to eat lunch at?"_

 _"Natsu. You're such a dumbass, but a stupid dumbass, did you know that?"_

 _"Yo. Name's Gray, today I'll be your roommate from now on! I hope we can get along!"_

Tears flew from Natsu's eyes as he remembered the first time he met Gray.

Maou Academy wizards rushed forwards one by one, each of them using their magic or weapons to try to either pierce or stab Natsu; but those attacks were completely ineffective, due to Natsu merely shrugging them off and incapacitating the wizards one by one in a flurry of rage. Each hit he landed, his power increased. Each person he killed, his power increased. Natsu was pissed. Pissed that he had saw his own best friend killed in front of his eyes. Pissed that the father of his best friend didn't do anything. Pissed... That he couldn't do anything about it.

With the black aura intensifying, Maou Academy wizards all gained cold-sweat on their bodies upon the sight. Thus, they all screeched out in fear and began scrambling away to safety. But they alas, could not escape the grips of an enraged Dragon.

Natsu disappeared in a tornado of death and thus turned himself into a wave of death that struck through hundreds and thousands of Maou Academy wizards. After doing that, those hundreds and thousands of Maou Academy wizards all collapsed down onto the ground. Dead. At. The. Same. Exact. Time. Their mouths were foaming blood, their eyes were all rolled up into the back of their head as blood spewed out from their dead eyes. The remaining Maou Academy wizards all looked into Natsu's eyes in fear.

It only made them tremble in more fear.

Natsu's eyes were no longer his usual eyes. His eyes were now black with the pupil being red as his pupil was spinning around in a vortex of death. People whom realized what his eyes had turned into... Shrieked out in utter terror and began scrambling away with shit dripping down their pants, and piss coming out from their underwear. One of them shouted five words that made the rest of the low-class Maou Academy wizards shriek and run away in fear.

"EYES OF DEVASTATING DESTRUCTION!"

Upon hearing that, the low-class Maou Academy wizards all began running away for their lives. Natsu merely tilted his head in a sadistic manner. Asking one question that nobody wanted to hear. Except the Nine Demon Gates whom were all watching intrigued by what Natsu was doing. Where Silver had a worried look on his face upon the sight of Natsu being enraged.

"Where... Are you all going? You're not going anywhere. You're all going to tremble. You're all going to die. You're all... Going to pay for what you have caused..."

After saying that, Natsu disappeared in a vortex and reappeared in front of the retreating Maou Academy wizards. He, in an instant, swiped his arm and completely slaughtered half of the retreating Maou Academy wizards; and that was at least, over five-hundred thousand, he had just slain five-hundred thousand wizards with a single swipe of his arm; but he wasn't done yet, he was going to continue, until they could feel the anger he was feeling, the pain he was feeling, and the amount of hatred he was radiating.

Lunging forwards, Natsu smashed his fist into a Maou Academy wizard's cranium and caused blood to gush out like there was no tomorrow as the Maou Academy wizard collapsed to his knees and died before even hitting the ground. Then Natsu spun around and smashed his foot into another Maou Academy wizard's face, the result was the same as the last one, except that the head went soaring into the distance with blood gushing out fro the neck area where it had been separated from.

Natsu then glared at the remaining Maou Academy wizards. His pupils spun even faster as his rampaged continued on. His power was already through the roofs! But it was still rising, even without him having to unleash his Etherious Form. This was utter chaos! He then unleashed a devastating attack that completely eradicated any Maou Academy wizard in his path.

After unleashing that devastating attack, Natsu retracted his fist back and coated it in black-flames, but it wasn't his usual black flames. It was the flames of death. He then threw it forwards, as a devastating cataclysmic destruction occurred from the devastating attack...

An enormous vortex of black-flames erupted from the edge of his fist and spread out in a thousand kilometer radius and then pushed forwards until it reached over a thousand kilometers. The attack killed the ground, sucked the life out of the surrounding debris and pebbles. Sucked the souls out of the Maou Academy wizards, but luckily; the Nine Demon Gates have managed dodging Natsu's devastating attacks. After the attack cleared, there was nothing but an enormous crater and trail of destruction that Natsu's devastating attack had caused.

The landscape had been altered, greatly in fact. The valley of rocks that they were clashing in; had been altered into the width of something larger than the Grand Canyon itself. Its length was that of the Great Wall of China, and thus; having boulders rain down from the sky and crush remaining Maou Academy wizards who had somehow survived the attack. Natsu looked around the battlefield, not feeling satisfied as his rage continued growing. He looked over to his best friend's corpse that laid just in front of him...

He walked forwards and knelt down beside Gray's body as the tears continued streaming down his face. He picked up Gray's body; but was interfered by somebody. He heard the rustling sounds of thorns, and thus; managed diving out of the way and successfully dodging the bush of thorns that had been summoned from beneath him. He looked over to Mard Geer and glared at him with an enormous amount of hatred visible in the Eyes of Devastating Destruction.

Natsu then lunged forwards towards Mard Geer whom continued smirking at him. But his charge was interrupted by the appearance of Jackal who wanted to continue their battle. So, now battling Jackal instead of pummeling Mard Geer's face in. Natsu had to defeat Jackal in order to reach Mard Geer. He tched in annoyance and smashed his fist into Jackal's cheek, his anger intensifying his strength, but Jackal had withstood the punch and threw Natsu backwards and away from him.

Landing gracefully on the ground with a soft thud. Natsu's eyes began spinning even faster, before an enormous sphere of devastating destruction erupted from both of his eyes and completely leveled the landscape. The ground shattered like glass getting smashed by a baseball bat, and the rubble from the shattered ground all became nothing but mere ashes from the devastating sphere of destruction.

Once seeing that, Natsu's eyes widened in shock when he saw Gray's corpse slowly falling into the Abyss's of Hell. So he dove past the scrambling Jackal and caught Gray's corpse and landed onto a piece of rubble and began making his way up into the sky. He looked beneath him at the ground. The devastating sphere of destruction, had been so powerful. That it created a bottomless pit that lead into Hell itself. Jackal was currently falling his way in, but managed making his way back up via propelling himself with his Curse of Explosion.

After reaching ground once again. Jackal propelled himself upwards towards Natsu with his Curse of Explosion and thus retracted his fist back as he came closer and closer to Natsu, and once coming in range of him. He threw his fist forwards, only for it to be blocked by Natsu's finger. Jackal's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his punch being blocked by a mere finger, but it seems that he has forgotten that whenever coming in contact or making contact with him. He can explode!

Right when Jackal was about to activate the explosion due to Natsu making contact with his body. He tried it once, but it didn't work... Why didn't it work?! He looked at Natsu in surprise and was shocked to see that Natsu's image began flickering away. He looked down at the ground and saw Natsu opening his jaw up and unleashing a devastating breath attack. Jackal wasn't able to avoid it in time as it engulfed his body whole and burnt him to mere crisps. His last words were just screams of agony from the excruciating pain he felt from the immense burns he received.

After Natsu had burnt Jackal to a crisps, he heard the sounds of heavy footsteps, and looked in the direction where it was coming from. Ezel was rushing straight towards him with a maniac smirk on his face. Ezel became loud although, shouting that Natsu was going to his appetizer and that he will show him a true massacre. But Natus merely ignored him due to the rage that overtook his emotions. He just merely lunged forwards and smashed his fist into Ezel's arm, Ezel's arm was effectively a sword, but he was being pushed back easily by Natsu's immense strength. To say the least. He grunted in surprise.

Being pushed back, enraged Ezel. How could some lowly human push him back?! Demons are the superior race, and the race that quench their appetites and thirst, by feeding on humans, and draining them of their liquids. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and extended his other arm and attempted to slice Natsu. But Natsu ducked his head and raised up his other arm and gripped Ezel's other arm tightly. In fact, the grip was so tight that Ezel's blade instantly shattered into nothing, and thus; crushing his arm and so that purple-blood leaked out.

Ezel's eyes went wide in shock at how easily a mere Human had crushed and destroyed his blade! He let out an angered yell and rushed forwards as he used his extra limbs to his advantage. Slashing Natsu with his multiple sword arms, and using his multiple legs to try and kick Natsu, but Natsu managed evading all of the attacks. Thus came another devastating sphere of destruction from his eyes. But Ezel saw what happened earlier, so he leaped up into the air and propelled himself upwards with the momentum of his multiple limbs, along with the help of the rubble that had begun to hover in midair due to the devastating sphere of destruction.

Gritting his teeth once more, Ezel propelled himself down towards Natsu whom was just standing there like nothing was happening. But he focused his attention on the charging Ezel. Ezel readied his numerous amount of bladed-arms and prepared to slice and dice Natsu. But the outcome... Was something that he had not expected. Natsu grabbed a piece of rock and morphed it into a sword with his bare strength. Then he blocked all of Ezel's arms effortlessly with a bored look on his face, but you could clearly see the flames of hatred and rage in his face.

Ezel's eyes widened in shock upon all of his arms being blocked effortlessly by a sword that Natsu had morphed out of rock just several seconds ago.

"I-Impossible..." Ezel said in shock, "How can a mere human. Block a superior Demon's attack?! You are suppose to be my appetizer! You are suppose to be the meal that quenches my thirst! HOW CAN A LOWLY HUMAN STOOP TO THE LEVEL OF A DEMON?!"

Natsu's hair foreshadowed his eyes as he threw Ezel back lightly with a flick of the rock sword.

"It is just because. That you are too weak. You are a weakling, different races don't matter. It all depends on the strength of the other, and I am thus. Stronger than you. Stronger than you will ever be. I am the bearer of the Eyes of Devastating Destruction. You... Are just a mere ant compared to I."

After stating his opinions. Natsu swung his sword lightly and sent a devastating slash towards Ezel who's eyes were still wide in shock and surprise, thus the slash came in contact with him and split him in half along with the landscape. Ezel said something that was not audible before he died and fell into the bottomless abyss. But who knows when he will be back? He can merely reincarnate in Hell's Core and gain his revenge.

Sighing upon the thought. Natsu crushed the morphed rock sword into pieces and glared over to the remaining Nine Demon Gates. Gray was still flopped over his shoulder at that too.

 _"Oi, Natsu! Wanna watch the afternoon anime together?"_

 _"Hey. You and Erza should get it on. You two fit each other perfectly."_

 _"Hahaha! Natsu! Bro, you're one funny motherfucker, you know that?"_

 _"Oi. Natsu, look at Gajeel. He's flirting with her."_

 _"O-OTOU-SAAAAAAAN!"_

 _"DELIORAAAAA!"_

 _"I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL DEMONS!"_

His smile.

His laugh.

His anger.

His sadness.

All of those emotions. Will never be seen again nor featured by Gray again...

He shouted out into the bright sky as the sky gradually began getting darker and darker and began raining. Like the world itself was crying for the loss of Gray. The raindrops poured onto Natsu's face as he continued sobbing. Gray was the first friend he's ever made since he transferred to Atsushi High. He's always been by his side no matter what.

WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO WITHOUT HIM?! HE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND!

Natsu continued sobbing into the dark sky. He ignored the voices that spoke though.

"Get the new guy to take him out," Mard Geer spoke. Seilah nodded her head as she spun around and gripped a head that had azure-hair. She then threw the person forwards. The person landed in front of Natsu with a loud thud. Natsu looked down at the person. His eyes widened in shock.

Jellal.

Jellal was in front of Natsu. He got up onto his feet and smirked evilly down at Gray's body, then to Natsu. His eyes flashed for a second before he kicked Gray out of Natsu's grasp.

"OOPS!" Jellal yelled, covering his mouth in order to contain his laughter, "That was on accident!"

Natsu's eyes were wide.

Jellal kicked Gray's corpse and began beating it up.

"N-No... Stop it... Stop it...!" Natsu said in a pleading tone at seeing his best friend's corpse get beaten up by the man he hated the most. Soon his power began flaring, "STOP IT!"

Jellal stopped kicking Gray's corpse and sneered over at Natsu, before his eyes widened in shock at feeling Natsu's hand pierce straight through his chest.

"GAH!"

Jellal coughed up blood as he glared down at Natsu, "Y-Y-You bastard!"

"Stop it... Stop it... Stop it... STOP ITTTTT!" Natsu bellowed out as lightning flashed into the sky, he took out his fist and began piercing it straight through Jellal's chest dozens of times, each pierce causing blood to shoot up into the sky, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"STOP IT! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP IT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?! PERISH! BURN! WRITHE IN AGONY! DIE! BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL! HAVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR LIMBS TORN OFF AND REGROWN AGAIN, HAVE YOUR FINGERNAILS RIPPED STRAIGHT OFF AND REGROW AGAIN. HAVE YOUR EYEBALLS SCRAPED OUT AND REPLACED AGAIN! HAVE YOUR GENITALS CRUSHED TO BITS AND BITS! HAVE YOUR PRIDE, BE SHATTERED TO NOTHING! DISABLE! PARALYZE! MURDER! FUCKING BURN IN HELL AND BE TORTURED FOR ETERNITY! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A CORPSE?! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE... JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Natsu by now had pierced hundreds of holes through Jellal's body as he was barely clinging onto life.

"Y-You m-murderer..." Jellal spoke. His eyes misty as he couldn't move his body no longer. Natsu continued piercing him as he writhed in agony.

"MURDERER?! LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU DESERVE THIS! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE AT PEACE AGAIN! YOU WILL BE TORTURED FOREVER AND EVER, UNTIL THE ENDS OF THE UNIVERSE AND THE END OF TIME ITSELF! YOU WILL BE EXPERIENCING EXCRUCIATING PAIN EVERYDAY! YOU NEED TO DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE... DIEEEEEE!"

For the finishing blow, Natsu ripped Jellal's head clean off as blood gushed everywhere. He smirked. He began laughing.

"HAHAHA! YOU'VE BEEN PURGED! HAHAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL, HUH?! TO DIE WITH THAT LOOK OF AGONY ON YOUR FACE?!~" Natsu shouted into the face of the beheaded Jellal, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, FOR KICKING AND BEATING UP MY BEST FRIEND'S CORPSE!"

Natsu then crushed Jellal's head to bits and pieces as brain matter gushed everywhere. Natsu wiped his hands in disgust. He didn't want some _filthy_ Jellal brain matter on his hands, nor did he want any of his _pathetic_ and _disgusting_ blood on his hands either.

He stood up and took in a deep breath, after doing that. Natsu walked over to Gray's corpse and picked it up with tears still streaming down his face. He apologized to Gray's corpse. Apologizing for that shit-head Jellal. Apologizing for letting him get killed; and most importantly: Not being able to protect him.

He then disappeared in a wisp of death with Gray's corpse in his hands. The Nine Demon Gates were annoyed, by Natsu's disappearance, and exceptionally that they have lost this battle at that too. Seilah spun around, and saw every Maou Academy wizard down onto the ground. Either beheaded, or dead. Blood littered the battlefield like it was a farm. She sneered.

"We will get our revenge. Set up camp here," she said.

"What makes you think that you have the rights to order us around? Besides, we lost two Etherious today. So we need to head back and quickly get them out of Hell's Core," Tempester said with the usual calm expression on his face, "I wasn't able to participate today. But when I do, they're in for a big surprise, and the next battle is just around the corner."

Mard Geer regained his usual smirk, "Now, let's head back, shall we? We need to raise a new army."

"I-Indeed, Mard Geer-sama!" Spoke a one-eyed Demon.

"Franmalth. Be sure to get that soul," Mard Geer spoke darkly. Franmalth nodded his head in understanding.

"Y-Yes sir! How much will it cost?!"

"At no price."

 _Franmalth, one of the Nine Demon Gates as he is an Etherious who is able to possess and manipulate souls of the dead or other people. He is an annoying pesky creature. Despite having an extremely look appearance that makes people think he is just a mere Grunt. He has formidable fighting power. He tends to have an annoying habit of saying "How much, how much will it cost?! How much?!"_

* * *

 ** _Atsushi High and Guild Wizards Headquarters:_**

* * *

During their retreat. It took the army of Atsushi High and Guild Wizards several hours in order to make it back to where their Headquarters reside at. Currently, people were frantically searching around for Natsu. Although they left Gray behind, people felt guilty and sad about it. Until someone burst through the doors.

"Natsu! H-HE'S BACK!" Jet announced. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that his best friend Droy was dead. He still couldn't believe it himself either, tonight. He would be crying and sobbing all night in one of the hideouts.

After hearing Jet's announcement. All the Guild Wizards, and Atsushi High wizards exited the Headquarters and were looking eager to ask Natsu about where he has been. When Natsu's figure appeared in the distance. Their looks of eagerness dropped... Gray...

Gray was being carried in the arms of Natsu, princess style. His eyes were closed as a faint trail of blood trickled down from his mouth. People's eyes widened in shock upon the sight as they all ran forwards towards Natsu. All of them stopping in front of him. Awaiting for an answer.

"Natsu... What happened to Gray?!" Mirajane asked in worry.

"Gray... He's... Dead," Natsu squeaked out the last part as people could see the faint trails of tears coming from his eyes. Soon enough, people began crying, where some of them were too shocked to even cry.

"G-Gray is what... No, that can't be! STOP JOKING AROUND!" Macao shouted, tears now falling from his eyes, "I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER ONE OF MY STUDENTS!"

Natsu handed Gray to Macao, "THEN FEEL HIS PULSE FOR YOURSELF THEN! _DAMMIT! IF ONLY I COULD USE ASCENSION AGAIN TO REVIVE HIM... But... He's gone permanently now... It won't work again.._ "

Macao choked on his saliva as mucus dripped from his nose. He felt Gray's pulsed, and when felt none. It only made him sob even harder.

"F-F-First D-Droy, and now G-Gray?!" Macao asked.

"I-Impossible... E-Even Gray...!" Mirajane choked out with tears streaming down her face.

Erza excused herself as she walked away. People didn't bother her though, Natsu spared a glance towards her, and saw her retreating figure. But his eyes widened though, her wound had reopened again! But this time... Tears were trailing down her face? He looked away, too ashamed of himself to even be able to face Erza. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely.

The Guild Wizards and Atsushi High wizards were all too be busy mourning over the loss of their great friend. Especially Lyon whom collapsed to his knees and began punching the ground repeatedly until his fists bled.

 _WHY?! WHY?! WHY COULDN'T I PROTECT HIM AGAIN?! BUT THIS TIME, HE'S GONE FOREVER!_ Lyon shouted inwardly. His tears dripped down onto the cement, thus a small puddle formed.

Jura gulped, "I say... We hold a funeral, to honor this young man..."

The others all nodded their heads in agreement while crying. Although, Laxus and Gajeel haven't heard of the news yet. Due to them resting inside of the infirmaries to heal up their wounds. But when they hear about it... They're gonna be in a big shock...

But Juvia was the most shocked of them all. She was literally being torn apart one by one. Her heart, has already shattered. Her dam that she kept inside, broke and let loose the tears. She uttered the words like: "This can't be possible," or "N-N-No... G-Gray-s-sama..."

Two men walked forwards and lifted up Gray's body as they brought in a casket. Putting his body inside of the casket. People followed on behind the two men, not even bothering to change their clothes.

* * *

The two men set up a funeral for Gray... Everyone gathered around and stood up as they closed their eyes, one of them opened their eyes up and saw Makarov walking forwards with a grim look on his face. His eyes were red from crying too much.

The news of losing a student that he's taught before, has greatly impacted him, probably the most out of everyone here. He coughed lightly into his hand, causing everyone else to reopen their eyes and look straight at him.

"Today... We have lost a very important person to us all. He was a great wizard, a great man, and to most of us... A very great and caring friend... Our family and friend, Gray Fullbuster has fallen today in battle. He was a hero, and still is. May your soul rest in peace, Gray Fullbuster."

The Guild Wizards and Atsushi High wizards all clapped their hands together and sent a prayer in the traditional Japanese style towards the dead. After doing that, they wiped away tears from their eyes.

Then the two men from earlier grabbed the casket and began digging a hole to bury the casket in. They did it with shovel, not magic. They wanted to honor Gray as a hero, and so they did.

After digging up the hole. They gently placed the casket in, and buried it with dirt. Once they were finished with that, the two men grabbed a tombstone and engraved words on there that read:

 _Here lies Gray Fullbuster_

 _A true hero in action. He fended off thousands and thousands of enemies single-handed. He was killed in action as he will be remembered forever as a true hero._

 _Rest in Peace._

 _Born: X766 - Death: X784_

People lit up a candle at Gray's tombstone and prayed for his safety in the afterlife. They all began sobbing once more, for the umpteenth time that day. Two precious lives were lost. Droy, and now Gray.

A hero had fallen.

And that was the end of his tale.

A new one has arisen though.

The Eyes of Devastating Destruction shall bring upon a calamity.

 _Rest in peace, Gray..._

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 32:**_

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: Revenge Against the Demons.**


	33. The War: Revenge Against the Demons

_"A loss of a friend, always results in the worst results."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 33: The War: Revenge Against the Demons:_**

* * *

 _Ugh... It hurts... It hurts... It hurts! My body is aching... My body is trembling... My vision is cloudy, and my head is spinning. Why are there so many corpses all around me? Why is there so much blood engulfing me? Oh... Kageyama.. Oi... Partner, are you alright?_

Erigor the Shinigami, was struggling to get up, laying in a pool of "his" own blood. His eyes were misty as he trembled. Currently, he was looking in Kageyama's direction. Kageyama was laying in a pool of "his" own blood too, his eyes were wide open in shock as he struggled to get words out... All Erigor could hear was...

"M-M-M-M-Mo-Mon-Mons-Monst-Monster..."

Soon, Erigor felt his vision coming back as he stood up shakily and looked down at himself. His entire lower-half had been drenched in blood. He knelt down to one knee and looked down at himself... His eyes widened even more at seeing dozens of limbs beneath him... They were still gushing out blood too! Soon, Erigor broke out of his shock.

"Kageyama, get up!" Erigor yelled, standing up at full-height.

Kageyama, hearing Erigor's voice. Slowly turned his head around and looked in his direction.

"Oh. It's just you, Erigor-san," Kageyama spoke, "As you can see. I can't feel anything right now, my body is numb; and I'm currently residing in a pool of my own blood."

Erigor began grinding his teeth in annoyance as he walked over to Kageyama and kicked his body over, then he pointed to the countless limbs that were gushing blood, and also were underneath Kageyama the whole time. He snarled.

"You're not laying in your own pool of blood. This is a mixed pool of blood from our comrades," Erigor snarled out. Kageyama then burst upwards in shock as he leaned into Erigor's face.

"WHAT?! Then where's the damned Nine Demon Gates at?!"

Erigor tched and pushed Kageyama back, "They abandoned us. Abandoned us like we were just a bunch of chess pieces. I heard them, they said they were going to raise a new army, and they just left without even looking back at us without a second thought! That's why, we're leaving."

"Erigor-san, where are we going to head to since we're leaving?" Kageyama, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Kageyama," Erigor spoke, he looked over to Kageyama whom cocked an eyebrow curiously, "We're of age now. We can form our own guild."

Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise, "No way! You serious man?!"

"Damn serious. We're going to head to the town of beginnings," Erigor answered, "Then... We shall form our guild, and we'll soon become legendary."

"But... Dude, you sure they're going to accept you, like... You're known as Erigor the Shinigami. That's surely going to instill some fear into people," Kageyama pointed out with his eyes returning to normal. A.K.A. permanently closed.

"I shall go by a new name. I want to start anew, Maou Academy. Was just the stepping stone for you and I. 'Cause after all, we're partners," Erigor spoke, smirking slightly. Kageyama had tears glistering in the corner of his eyes as he knelt down in front of Erigor.

"E-Erigor-san! You... You are the kindest man I've ever met! I'm so glad to be partners and friends with you!" Kageyama yelled with tears and snot dripping down his face.

"Yeah yeah. Come, we shall head to the town of Xaelstorm," Erigor spoke, turning his back to Kageyama as he unsheathed his scythe that was sheathed onto his back and engulfed the both of them in a tornado of wind.

* * *

In the Headquarters of Tartaros. The Nine Demon Gates were residing in a single room, most likely discussing battle plans as they had chosen an army. An army that far surpasses the previous army, Mard Geer was seated in the very center of the room with his usual smirk on his face.

Tempester was seated in the corner of the room with his eyes closed and his arms folded. It seems like he was thinking about something. Then over to the other corner was Franmalth whom was currently tapping his feet impatiently in his chair. Then there's Seilah, she was seated near the entrance with a book in her hand, it seems like she was reading it too. Then there's Kyoka, she wasn't here currently... But she was inside of the torture rooms, torturing her slaves.

Ezel and Jackal were currently still inside of Hell's Core. Informing the other Nine Demon Gates that they wished to stay inside and regain their powers while awaiting for the next battle to come, that's when they'll get out of Hell's Core.

Mard Geer then stood up from his chair and extended his arm as thorns began spiraling around it. To other people's perspectives, it merely looked like he was messing around with his "magic" although it couldn't be considered magic. It was a Curse. The thorns that were spiraling around his arm, spread out so that it was now in the shape of a flat-surface. Then on the flat-surface was a display of a battlefield and miniature sculptures. He began devising the plan.

"The third battle shall take place... In the place I predicted..." Mard Geer spoke with the evil look in his eyes, "Those pathetic humans shall perish.. Then we shall eliminate this world once we win Angel's Domain..."

* * *

 _It had been three days since the death of Gray... Natsu was residing in his room that was within the headquarters. Laying on his bed, he had his arm covering his eyes and his entire face. He currently was thinking about something important..._

 _That look on Gray's face when he died... Was saddening... Especially that smile he died with._

 _The look on Silver's face when Gray passed... Truly showed that he loved his son..._

 _The look the Nine Demon Gates had... Truly showed that they were utter and complete Demons whom didn't give a single damn about the lives of humans..._

 **Knock...**

Hearing a knocking noise on his door. Natsu made a loud grunting noise in signal for the person to enter. He moved his arm away slightly so his eyes were revealed and he was shocked to see Erza there standing in front of his bed. He sighed, and covered his eyes once more.

He then heard a creaking noise and more weight being pressed down onto his bed. He removed his arm and saw that Erza had took a seat on his bedside.

"What do you want, Erza?" Natsu asked, closing his eyes, "I'm not in the mood right now."

"I just came to inform you that we'll be heading out in a half an hour," Erza answered as she rested her head onto Natsu's chest, "I know what you're thinking about right now..."

Natsu's mouth curved downwards, "Yeah... _Gr_ ay," his voice cracked at the first-half of Gray's name.

At the mention of Gray's name, Erza stiffened slightly, but continued resting her head on Natsu's chest.

"I know... If we hadn't left him alone... We would've been able to see him alive once more," Erza whispered softly, "I truly regret going away when he ordered us to. Especially that angered tone..."

"Why did we have to listen to him? If we hadn't left, he would be still alive right now... Alive, laughing and smiling with us..." Natsu whispered, his voice getting shaky, "B-But... He's g-gone..."

Erza let out a shaky breath and buried her head into Natsu's chest as she entwined her legs with Natsu's, and their hands too, "I know... I'm thinking the same thing too... Even if he wanted us to forget about him... It's... Just impossible..."

Natsu felt liquid drip from his eyes, "Y-Yeah... Impossible... I-I could never forget my best f-friend..."

Erza let out a shaky breath and leaned in closer to Natsu, their warmth being shared as she untangled their hands and then proceeded to wrap her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes, and laid her head near the beating of Natsu's heart.

It was beating regularly.

But also a bit faster.

"Natsu... Someday... We will have to move on from the past," Erza whispered.

Natsu gulped silently, his hair foreshadowing his eyes, "Yeah... I know."

Smiling lightly, Erza looked up into Natsu's eyes and brushed the hair out of his face, he looked down at her as his eyes were red. She wiped away the trails of tears that had fell from his face with her finger as she leaned in and locked lips with him.

They locked lips for a minute or two, before Erza pulled away and untangled their legs, then she sat on the bedside, while smiling at Natsu at the same time.

"Well, I'll be going now. I just came here to inform you and also spend some quality time with you," Erza spoke, getting up. She walked over to the door and exited the room. Natsu let out a sigh, and thus his hair foreshadowed his eyes once more as he clenched his fists tightly.

Gritting his teeth in anger, his eyes began turning black as his pupils began spiraling around.

" **There's no way I'm going to move on... I live as long as _he_ lives... I will slaughter them all, and avenge him,**" Natsu said to himself in a demonic voice, _I'm sorry, Erza. But I have to do it... No matter what! I cannot move on, as long as Zeref lives, I cannot move on at all!_

* * *

" **ZEREF! WHY DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AND NOW?!** " Demanded Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons. Zeref merely smiled up at him.

"To inform you... That the END is near," Zeref answered with him emphasizing the word "End."

Edolas Zeref merely stared up at Igneel, "Earth Land me, shall we do _that_ now, in order to inform Igneel of what we meant?"

"Indeed we shall," Zeref answered, now smirking at his counterpart. The Edolas version of himself smirked before his entire body was engulfed in a shadowy-aura. Igneel merely snorted with fumes of steam fuming out from his nostrils.

" **What are you two going to do?** " Igneel questioned.

"You'll see what we're going to do," the two Zeref(s) answered in unison. Then the Edolas Zeref's body disappeared into a shadowy-aura and went inside of Earth Land Zeref's body. Soon, Zeref's normal power began doubling... And tripling until it finally stopped.

"W **e** a **r** e **n** o **w** o **n** e **p** e **r** s **o** n," came the two Zeref(s) voices from Earth Land Zeref's mouth as he continued smiling up at Igneel.

Igneel was in shock, the most powerful and evillest wizard in history had just merged with himself! His power had tripled to that of his normal power, and thus it even surpassed a Dragons, hell even his! Zeref had become a being that should not exist... So, Igneel did the obvious..

" **ZEREF! YOU ARE NOW ALLOWED TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANY LONGER!** "

Diving down towards Zeref, Zeref merely smiled at Igneel before extending his arm forwards and stopping Igneel's whole body with one finger... Igneel's eyes widened in shock before Zeref retracted a finger back and said one sentence.

"No, bad Dragon."

Before he flicked Igneel in the forehead, thus causing the King of the Fire Dragons to go soaring into the distance. Igneel let out an angered yell as he managed stopping himself by flapping his wings non-stop. After hearing his immensely loud and deafening shout of anger. The ground began trembling once more, before waves of Demons began emerging from the ground and began unleashing hell-splitting cries. Zeref's smile only widened upon that outcome.

Then a being about the size of Zeref appeared in front of him, and gazed at him. The being had long-cyan hair that reached all the way down to the being's buttocks. The being had markings that were in form of spirals all over its arms and legs, and face, it was also cyan in color. The being glared at Zeref whom smiled at him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, God. Or should I say, Dragon God, Acnologia?"

* * *

The army of Atsushi High and Guild Wizards had set out onto their expedition to locate the Maou Academy wizards. The people they left behind were specifically: Laxus, and Gajeel. The two of them were gravely wounded, so they had no choice but to stay back. The death count just kept on stacking up no matter what, even the death flags. Currently, Atsushi High had lost over fifty-thousand of their wizards, where the Guild Wizards in total have lost fifteen-thousand due to their overwhelming power as Guild Wizards.

Currently marching through a hellish landscape. The ground was split into two as molten flowed through the cracks, the cracks all spread out like a spiderweb, and then there were several volcanoes surrounding the landscape. One would erupt every hour or so. The ground was also obsidian-black, but somehow not scorching hot, just a bit warmer than usual. Then there was the sky, the sky was utterly-pitch black. Resembling that the Cataclysmic Era was in the first stage.

Lightning struck in the clouds every once in a while, along with the flashes and trails of it that traversed through the clouds. Then, there were the random strikes of lightning that struck the ground on a very rare occurrence. The lightning in the clouds, were hotter than volcanoes, it melted the ground for a one mile radius. That's the extent of its power.

Currently, the marching army of Atsushi High and Guild Wizards came to a halt. Before them, stood the Nine Demon Gates. Mard Geer was in the very back of the Nine Demon Gates sitting on his usual throne, with that usual smirk on his face. The Nine Demon Gates stood in formation in front of him in an intimidating manner. Thus, the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards did the obvious upon seeing an enemy...

They charged.

Rushing forwards, Atsushi High and Guild Wizards all lashed out at the Nine Demon Gates. But Tempester walked on ahead of the Nine Demon Gates, and opened his mouth up.

" **Blow.** "

Unleashing an enormous tornado of wind, it blew away all of the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards into the sky, or either into the distance, but there were several people who stood their ground, specifically: Natsu, Erza, Lyon, Mirajane, Makarov, Ooba, Goldmine, Bob, and Kagura. They all managed withstanding their grounds, where Natsu had manged it effortlessly. He currently was fuming in anger, the others could sense it as well, there was also a black-aura that kept on dancing around Natsu, which greatly confused some people.

Soon, the screams of agony erupted from the downed Atsushi High and Guild Wizards. Their stomachs began splitting open as all of their guts splashed out onto the ground, and thus causing Demons to erupt from their blood. Demons of pure darkness erupted from people's blood. They began littering the battlefield, and thus began attacking the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards. This was Maou Academy's new army...

Erza, Lyon, Makarov, Ooba, Goldmine, and Bob all stared in surprise at the dramatic increase of enemies they had to face. So, doing what a Guild Master shall do, the three Guild Masters of their respectful guilds rushed forwards and began lashing out at the Demons of Darkness. Angered looks were now on their faces. Specifically, because the Demons had killed their wizards, friends, and family. Erza gritted her teeth before turning her back to the Nine Demon Gates and thus focusing her attention on helping out the weak.

Natsu and Kagura were the only ones who've possessed the will to face the Nine Demon Gates. Kagura glanced at Natsu before she disappeared and reappeared in front of Tempester. Tempester stared at her with a bored look on his face before he ducked and dodged Kagura's sheathed sword, he then mouthed the word **Ignite** at Kagura. She then, was engulfed in a raging fire. She roared out in pain, but that raging fire did not hinder her will.

She pushed on forwards and kept on lashing out at Tempester. But like last time, Tempester effortlessly dodged all of Kagura's attacks, and thus proceeded to engulf in her an enormous tornado of wind and send her hurdling backwards with dozens of bruises all over her skin. After receiving those bruises, Kagura groaned in pain as she struggled to stand up. She had more stamina than that! She had more strength than that! She had more endurance and pain tolerance than that, but yet, why can't she get up?!

Natsu narrowed his eyes upon the sight of Kagura not being able to get up, despite her should being able to get up from that attack with little to no effort. He looked back to Tempester and felt that his power had gradually increased slightly! He had absorbed her stamina and strength! Gritting his teeth due to his anger intensifying, Natsu lunged forwards at Tempester, who's eyes widened upon the sight of Natsu.

 _Master E.N.D.?! Am I seriously the only one here who recognizes him?!_

Upon thinking that thought, Tempester received a fist to the face, and thus caused him to get sent flying across the battlefield. He tore through the landscape like it was butter and caused devastating destruction. The Nine Demon Gates stared at Natsu with their guards up. They looked into his eyes, and saw that his pupils were red and spiraling rapidly. Some of their eyes narrowed slightly upon the sight of Natsu's eyes, signaling that they knew what it was and what kind of devastating things it could cause.

Lunging forwards at the Nine Demon Gates, Natsu cocked his fist back and threw it forwards at Seilah, Seilah barely managed to maneuver out of the way in order to dodge Natsu's cataclysmic punch. A shock wave erupted from Natsu's fist as it hurled itself towards Mard Geer who stared with no interest at all into the shock wave, so he merely stuck out his hand and diverted its direction with his Curse. The shock wave was sent towards Jackal whom leaped out of the way in time for it to completely demolish a volcano in the near distance. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

By now, the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards whom were currently fighting the Demons of Darkness, were now getting pushed back. While the Demons of Darkness progressed forwards at an unimaginable speed. Bodies flew up into the air, alive ones that is, as they charged up their magic and shot down towards the advancing Demons of Darkness. But the Demons of Darkness merely outstretched their arms and sent torrents of darkness towards the soaring wizards in the sky.

Natsu saw the spectacle, thus enraging him even further. He let his magic power let loose and go on a rampage. His figure began to gradually get bulkier and his eyes began glowing brighter and brighter as his magic power mixed in with his Curse power. Until soon enough, his magic power reached to such high heights. That the ground shattered beneath him, and caused a large spiderweb formed crack to appear on the surface of the ground.

* * *

Gildarts thought these Demons of Darkness were a pain in the ass, although he hadn't been blown back earlier from the enormous gust of wind. He was far away from the others who were ahead of him. More specifically, he was the slowest one advancing. He had just reached.. Or more like, his allies reached to where he was, and they were currently fending off an entire army that consisted completely up of Demons of Darkness. They were each stepping back one by one while fending off the Demons of Darkness.

They didn't even try to advance further, or try to reclaim their former area! They were being pushed to their limits already?! Just by an entire army of Demons of Darkness! He let out an annoyed sight, before lunging forwards and eradicating over a hundred Demons of Darkness with a single vortex of Crash. The allies who saw it, began cheering for Gildarts and for him to lead them. Gildarts gladly accepted the invitation to lead them, and so he did.

Commanding the retreating Atsushi High and Guild Wizards to charge forwards. Gildarts charged ahead of them all, and unleashed a devastating ray of Crash from the palm of his hand, it was hurdling towards a group of Demons of Darkness, which specifically consisted up of over a hundred of them.

The vortex of Crash finally collided with the group of Demons of Darkness. Only several were left standing in that group, but unfortunately they were also the strongest ones among that group too. So, without batting an eyelash. Gildarts charged forwards at a sound breaking speed and reappeared in front of the remaining Demons of Darkness from the group, and instantly eradicated them into nothing. The Atsushi High and Guild Wizards all let out triumphant cheers upon the sight.

That is, until an enormous Demon of Darkness emerged out of nowhere, and began taking down Atsushi High and Guild Wizards twenty at a time. Gildarts gritted his teeth in frustration and lunged at the enormous Demon of Darkness; but the Demon of Darkness managed to notice Gildarts presence, and thus. Blocked his fist with the palm of its hand. To say the least, Gildarts was surprised by the Demon of Darkness being able to block his punch. So he leaped up into the air, and above the Demon of Darkness; and unleashed an enormous torrent of Crash at the Demon of Darkness.

The Demon of Darkness's eyes narrowed slightly, before it weaved out of the way, just as gradual as a piece of wool.

Gildarts gained tick marks on his head.

This Demon was going to be a real pain in the ass.

* * *

Natsu charged forwards with his instincts taking over as he unleashed a devastating punch at Mard Geer whom barely maneuvered his head out of the way in order to dodge Natsu's punch. An enormous vortex of death erupted from Natsu's fist and tore through the Earth. Mard Geer narrowed his eyes slightly. He got up and out of his throne, and decided to take action.

He himself, didn't predict that he had to take action so soon, and it was all because of one person. He looked at Natsu with a clear look of annoyance on his face, then he extended his arm and summoned an enormous pillar of thorns from beneath Natsu. But the aura Natsu radiated completely demolished the thorns instantly. Natsu then lunged forwards with an afterimage of himself being left behind, thus he reappeared in front of Mard Geer and smashed his fist into his face.

Mard Geer went hurdling backwards as he had also left a trail of rubble in his wake due to the tremendous shock wave Natsu's punch caused. Then the Nine Demon Gates kept on trying to obstruct Natsu's path, but Natsu easily punched them out of the way. Soon a bony Dragon wing sprouted out from Natsu's back; and thus, an enormous pillar of death erupted from Natsu's aura that he radiated. The Eyes of Devastating Destruction was increasing his power tenfold every second.

Ezel tried attacking and fighting with Natsu again. But Natsu slapped him out of the way effortlessly, causing him to go flying up into the sky and almost disappearing out of sight; how he had not managed disappearing out of sight, was because he managed recovering himself in the air; and thus skillfully maneuvering himself so he was crashing down at Natsu at blinding-speeds; but Natsu was not a human, so he saw Ezel's figure from even that distance.

Sidestepping out of the way, Natsu lifted up one foot lazily and Ezel caught onto it. He coughed up demonic blood before stumbling backwards. Ezel gritted his teeth in anger as he lashed out once more, this time with Jackal following on behind him. Jackal cocked his fist back and unleashed a devastating wave of explosions towards Natsu, where Ezel unleashed his Etherious Form and began lashing out at Natsu.

All of those attacks, Natsu managed parrying without any effort. To say the least, Ezel and Jackal were shocked at his power. But now they were even more shocked, another bony Dragon wing erupted from Natsu's back, and intensified the pillar of death. Then horns began protruding from Natsu's head as he let out an earsplitting roar that would make any man and women on Earth. To go death.

Jackal said a sentence some of the Nine Demon Gates inwardly did not want to hear, "He's going on a.. Rampage."

 **ROAAAAAR!**

" **DESTRUCTION DRIVE!** "

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 33:**_

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: Destruction Drive.**

 **The Drives of Destruction have now seized the momentum to destroy it all.**


	34. The War: Destruction Drive

_Looking for a Beta Reader. PM me if you're up for the job._

 _"You are sorry. But I do not accept your apology. You have committed grave sins. So you do not deserve an answer. You are dead. You are in Hell. Burn. Burn, and writhe in agony, for that. Is how you're going to atone for your sins."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 34: The War: Destruction Drive:_**

* * *

" **DESTRUCTION DRIVE!** "

As Natsu uttered those two words in an inhuman voice. The ground began rumbling like an earthquake as the Nine Demon Gates struggled to keep their balance from powerful rumble that Natsu was causing. The pillar of death only got larger in width and length as his arms began forming a plentiful amount of scales on them. His face was slowly turning into that of a Dragon's. Until finally, his arms and legs began expanding outwards, and the bony-Dragon wings began forming actual Dragon scales on them.

After his transformation was complete, the pillar of death faded away and out of existence and left in its wake was Natsu. His entire form was no longer human, but that of a Dragon's. His scales were red and black in color, his eyes glowed a yellow-aura as his tail swept back and forth.

The Nine Demon Gates all stepped backwards in caution upon the sight of Natsu. Then Natsu lunged forwards at a blinding-speed and sped towards Mard Geer. Mard Geer merely smirked at him before tilting his head out of the way and dodging a talon of Natsu's. But Natsu wasn't fazed by that dodge, he just spun around and slammed his tail into Mard Geer's face causing him to go flying several kilometers away. Natsu then went after him, appearing above Mard Geer in midair.

Natsu slammed his claws down onto Mard Geer's stomach causing the Etherious to cough up blood and impacting into the ground so hard that a large crater formed underneath him; then that's when the Nine Demon Gates chose to interfere with the beat down. Tempester leaped from his spot and hovered above Natsu as he unleashed a gust of wind, but Natsu managed dodging the gust of wind without even looking in Tempester's direction as Natsu then slammed his tail into Tempester's face without even bothering to look at him.

Coughing up blood upon impact, Tempester's entire body was buried underground, but yet; he kept on going further and further underground until he reached the very core of the Earth. But that did not stop him yet; he kept on proceeding farther and farther down than the core of the Earth. His insides were already charred and his features were already demolished; but yet, his body wasn't stopping at all! Just how much power did that one tail slam possess?!

Natsu then jumped down into the enormous hole that Tempester had formed via him literally getting slammed to the very center of the Earth. While chasing after Tempester, Natsu flapped his wings and disappeared with a loud boom and a deafening roar that resounded throughout the entire area, but the Nine Demon Gates wouldn't allow Natsu to go after Tempester now. So, Seilah interfered by jumping in front of Natsu and obstructing his path which greatly annoyed him to an enormous extent.

But then, Jackal came up from behind and slammed his fist into the back of Natsu's dragon-head, but obviously the attack didn't faze Natsu a single bit even after a large explosion erupted from the devastating punch. Natsu just merely turned around and smashed his claw into Jackal's face, causing Jackal's head to fly straight off his body; but yet that didn't stop Jackal's will. Jackal's incapacitated body just kept on continuing even further, it ran and smashed its fist into Natsu's scales repeatedly.

Thus, came in Franmalth, his face changed into that of Zancrow's. Which shocked Natsu inwardly upon the sight of it. Then Franmalth opened his jaw up and unleashed a vortex of black-molten, that's when Natsu realized that the attack was far weaker than Zancrow's. Thus, giving him the theory that Franmalth merely absorbed a portion of Zancrow's soul.

Dodging the weak vortex of black-molten. Natsu lunged forwards and changed back into his Human form and sliced straight through Franmalth, he reappeared behind the one-eyed Demon as his right-arm was outstretched with his fingers in a claw-shaped gesture. He walked away from Franmalth with his hair foreshadowing his eyes as Franmalth had an enormous hole in his stomach, thus; the one-eyed Demon collapsed down onto the ground, dead, before evening touching the ground.

Natsu then stopped walking in his tracks, and changed back into his Dragon form before soaring up into the skies and preparing a devastating breath attack. The Nine Demon Gates didn't even bother to worry about Franmalth, to them, he was just a chess piece that had just been stolen by the other side's King. So, Keyes; being the Necromancer he is; lifted up his khakkhara as a black-energy began spiraling around it. Then small beams erupted from the tip of his khakkhara and struck the ground.

After the beams struck the ground, arms began piercing straight out of the ground; begging for forgiveness; begging for them to be released; and thus their pleadings were accepted. Hordes of the Undead began erupting out from the spots where the beams of black-energy had struck at. Then, Keyes pointed his khakkahara at the floating figure of Natsu. That's when the Undead made their move, they all leaped up into the air and began striking Natsu whom was still preparing his breath attack.

But, Natsu being the powerful being he is. Flapped his wings once, and the Undead were all blown away from him or either ashing away. Finally, Natsu's preparation for his breath attack was complete, he unleashed a devastating vortex of red and white energy as it struck the ground at a blinding speed. Causing an enormous explosion that spread out for hundreds of kilometers.

* * *

Lyon was not doing well at all. He thought that he didn't deserve to be in battle, because he still hasn't even gotten over the death of his younger pupil. Especially after that enormous explosion that seemed to spread out for hundreds of kilometers.

Slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. Lyon unleashed a stream of ice towards one of the Demons of Darkness. The ice struck through the Demon of Darkness, but the Demon merely regenerated in the area where the ice had struck it at. Lyon clicked his tongue in annoyance before flipping backwards, and dodging a stream of darkness that struck where he previously stood at. Now grinding his teeth, images flashed through Lyon's head, thus enraging him.

He didn't want _that_ to happen ever again. First he lost the person he considered the most important in his life, then secondly... He now loses the person that was also considered the most important in his life! He couldn't believe his luck. He mourned for days wishing that it was just a dream, but whenever he visited the graves for proof. He knew that it wasn't a dream... _It was reality._

Breaking out those devastating thoughts. Lyon slammed his palms down onto the ground as a Dragon of Ice formed in front of him, and began charging the Demons of Darkness. But like last time, whenever the Dragon of Ice would take out one of the Demons of Darkness. They would regenerate instantly. So, deciding to take matters into his own hand, even if it cost him his life. Lyon lunged forwards at the Demons and began taking them out himself.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't give a single fuck anymore. He didn't care if he lost his life right here and right now. That only gave him an excuse to join Ur and Gray. But right now; he was fighting to win, not fighting to die. So, summoning a sword of ice into his hands. Lyon sliced the Demon of Darkness in front of him into two pieces, but he kept on slicing the Demon of Darkness repeatedly, wishing for it to die already. His eyes were focused, his eyes were bloodshot.

He was ready to kill.

Stripping into his boxers, Lyon lunged forwards after having sliced the Demon of Darkness into billions and billions of miniature pieces of darkness. He sliced another Demon of Darkness into two and began repeating his actions from earlier. The way he swung, the way he moved, Lyon's movements matched that of Gray's. Lyon then leaped backwards after slicing the Demon of Darkness into a billion pieces.

Landing onto the ground gracefully, Lyon saw that a horde of the Demons of Darkness were heading straight his way. His hair foreshadowed his eyes as he smirked slightly. Extending both of his arms forwards. Lyon balled his left-hand into a fist and placed it down onto his right-hand's palm.

A purple-mist began appearing there...

"I HAVE TAKEN UPON MY YOUNGER PUPIL'S WILL AND DREAM! I SHALL ACCOMPLISH IT FOR HIM EVEN IF IT MEANS I WOULD HAVE TO DIE FOR IT! I WILL SLAY ALL DEMONS!"

Lyon's smirk grew into a smile.

" **ICE DEVIL'S... ZEROTH DESTRUCTION LONG SWORD!** "

* * *

Gildarts wasn't doing so hot. That explosion from earlier had taken a toll on him. His body was trembling, as his cloak had been torn into shreds from the explosion. Revealing his mechanical limbs which shocked everyone whom saw the sight of it.

He knew they wanted to ask questions, but at the same time he knew that they knew that it wasn't the time to ask questions. But it was the time to fight for their lives and to win this war. So, lunging forwards at the enormous Demon of Darkness that survived the explosion. He cocked his fist back and unleashed a devastating tornado of Crash at the Demon of Darkness's face. The Demon was thrown backwards slightly, but it recovered almost instantly and returned Gildarts attack back at him.

But Gildarts dodged the attack with a flip that would surely not fit a forty-five year old man whom was five years away from being a grandpa. So, he landed down onto the ground gracefully with an enormous crater forming underneath him due to him cushioning his impact with him imbuing his feet with Crash. Leaping back up into the air; Gildarts threw a casual punch at the Demon's face, thus sending the Demon flying backwards. He didn't celebrate though as he saw the Demon immediately getting back up onto its feet after impacting with the ground.

Gildarts clicked his tongue in annoyance before lunging forwards once more and this time; smashing a punch that contained about half of his effort; into the Demon's face. This time, the Demon went flying into the distance, but it only reappeared behind a surprised Gildarts whom barely crossed his arms in front of him and blocked an enormous fist that belonged to the Demon currently standing in front of him.

Skidding backwards a few inches, Gildarts came to a halt and immediately dove out of the way from a expected punch from a certain Demon in front of him. After he dove out of the way, Gildarts charged the Demon and smashed his fist into into the Demon's face, thus sending the Demon hurdling back several miles, but he wasn't done yet. This Demon; he acknowledged it as a formidable foe. So, he charged once more towards the soaring Demon with his immense speed.

Appearing beside the Demon in about three seconds. Gildarts smashed his fist down onto the Demon's face (who was still above ground,) the Demon was then propelled down onto the hard ground as a crater formed beneath the Demon due to the devastating amount of power the impact possessed.

Gildarts let out a sigh, and looked down at the downed Demon. He lifted his leg up, and smashed it down onto the Demon's face. To make sure it was gone... For good at least.

After he had smashed his leg down onto the Demon's face. The Demon exploded into a thousand particles, before the particles hovered up into the air and then dissipated into the dark sky. He looked over in the distance and his eyes widened upon a sight that he was sure to remember.

Running forwards with his eyes wide in shock. Gildarts shouted out in worry.

"LYON! DUUUUUCK!"

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

" **ICE DEVIL'S... ZEROTH DESTRUCTION LONG SWORD!** "

A sword purely made of purple-ice appeared in Lyon's hand as he sprinted forwards at the horde of Demons of Darkness. He slashed them one by one, each one dissipating and being killed upon impact, signaling that the Devil Slayer Magic was doing its job properly. One by one, Demons of the Darkness fell. One by one, their particles dissipated into the dark, dark, air. One by one, Lyon gained a kill; and one by one, was Gray's dream becoming a reality.

He then did a spinning move that easily took out over a dozen of the Demons of Darkness, then Lyon's long sword began glowing a purple aura. He swung it once, and a stream of purple-energy that contained Devil Slayer Magic in it. Soared towards the remaining horde of the Demons of Darkness. The stream easily took out over half of the remaining horde of the Demons of Darkness. Lyon felt accomplished upon seeing the sight of that one attack taking out over half of the Demons of the Darkness.

So, he charged forwards once more and readied his long sword and began swinging once more, and once again; taking out Demons of the Darkness one by one with his long sword. His long sword began glowing that purple aura every time he slayed forty Demons. So, since it was ready to unleash that devastating stream of purple-energy once again. He sheathed the sword back, and swung it once more. But this time in a diagonal angle. The stream of Devil Slayer Magic began spiraling around the remaining horde of Demons of Darkness.

Thus, once it collided with them all. The remaining horde of Demons of the Darkness were all evaporated into nothing. Lyon let out a tired sigh, before collapsing to his knees due to him feeling his magic power be exhausted. That is until he heard a shout.

"LYON! DUUUUUCK!" Came Gildarts' shout, Lyon looked in his direction, then forwards. His eyes widened when he saw an enormous Demon of Darkness running his way and it was also prepared to swing its sword, and the sword was ready to incapacitate him too.

So, on instinct. Lyon dove out of the way from the sword that tore through the ground like it was a liquid. He just barely escaped death.

"Thanks, Gildarts-senpai!" Lyon yelled, standing up and stepping away from the enormous Demon of Darkness.

* * *

After the smoke cleared from the devastating breath attack Natsu unleashed. An enormous crater was left in its wake as the Nine Demon Gates were all down onto the ground, either bleeding from every part of their body. Or just plain dead. But Mard Geer was the only one left standing. His arms were crossed in front of him as he had a large gash on both of his arms.

He moved his arms out of his point of view, and gazed at Natsu whom descended down onto the ground in front of him. In his human form of course. Mard Geer got into his usual calm posture as he continued gazing at Natsu. He saw that Natsu was slowly making his way towards him.

"Hmph. A mere Human like you, managing to take down all of the Nine Demon Gates at once with a single breath attack? I've never seen nor heard of such a spectacular Human, just _what_ are you?" Mard Geer asked with his usual smirk on his face.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, with his hair now foreshadowing his eyes, "Do... You really want to know?"

"Oh, indeed I do," Mard Geer answered.

"Fine then, you shall be shown then," Natsu muttered underneath his breath. He extended his right-arm as he slowly began unwrapping the bandages. As each bandage came undone, Mard Geer's eyes slowly widened. Until finally, the bandages were fully undone. Revealing the Etherious mark that was hidden beneath the wretched bandages that contained his power.

" **I... Am your Master. Mard Geer Tartaros, bow down before me, and you might be spared,** " Natsu spoke in a threatening tone.

Mard Geer's eyes were wide, as he gulped, "Master... E.N.D.?"

" **Indeed it is I, Mard Geer Tartaros... Bow down...** "

Mard Geer nodded his head up and down slowly before getting down to his knees and bowing before Natsu. Natsu smirked evilly.

" **Good... Now, die.** "

"What do you mean, Master E.N.-"

 **BOOOOM!**

Mard Geer Tartaros's head was blown straight off his body as his figure collapsed down onto the ground in front of Natsu in such a pitiful manner. Natsu tched and clicked his tongue in annoyance and kicked Mard Geer's body away from him.

" **Get away from me, you disgrace. I don't tolerate people like you,** " Natsu snarled at the corpse of Mard Geer.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell's Core...

The Nine Demon Gates and Mard Geer were all inside of their respectful containers with their bodies fully nude, although their genitals appear to not exist. Mard Geer Tartaros was the first to awake as he cocked his fist back and slammed it into the glass, thus shattering it instantly. He still had that surprised look on his face as he fell out of the container and onto the ground. He ignored the liquid that was flowing out, because the thing that was on his mind the most right now; was why Natsu had killed him.

"Why did Master E.N.D. do such a thing?" Mard Geer questioned himself. He was about to ask himself another question, before the container beside his exploded into a thousand pieces and out came Jackal whom was stretching out his newly regenerated limbs with an irritated look on his face.

"Tch, that damn Master he is!" Jackal snarled out, "Killing his own subordinates whom are very dedicated to him without a second of remorse!"

Then another container exploded into a thousand pieces, and Tempester came out with a calm look on his face, "The reason why he did it, was because we killed his 'friend' named Gray. You clearly don't have any signs of intelligence in that thick head of yours if you couldn't at least figure that out, Jackal."

Jackal gained tick marks on his head and folded his arms, "Well, how was I suppose to know? I was too busy admiring his strength to even notice that someone killed his friend!"

"You two, shut up," Mard Geer demanded, "This is no time to chitchat and argue among each other. We're at war, so get your self together and get the other Etherious out of the containers."

"Fine," Jackal muttered under his breath, walking over to Seilah's container and shattering it open. Then he proceeded onto Franmalth's container. After shattering Franmalth's container, Franmalth leaped out with an excited look on his face.

"How much will it cost?! How much will it cost to get that amazing soul of his?!" Franmalth asked out in a loud voice as he began laughing.

"A million more times than the usual soul that is," Mard Geer answered, "Besides. I don't think that you're even gonna be able to steal his soul too."

"We shall find out about that soon... Mard Geer-sama," Franmalth replied with an evil look to his eyes.

* * *

At Angel's High...

Sitting in a seat that clearly was made for him, Zancrow was laid back and relaxed. His eyes closed and his arms folded. That is until he heard footsteps, he slowly cocked one eye open to look at the person who dared to approach him; he saw Meredy standing in their in front of him. He yawned lightly and stared at Meredy with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What do you want, Meredy?" Zancrow asked.

"Nothing. I just came here to get some fresh air," Meredy answered. The area the duo were located in, was outside the dorms of Angel's High. The dorms of Angel's High were shared, so that was the reason why both Zancrow and Meredy were in the same place. But this area was claimed as Zancrow's, and only the Seven Gods of Purgatory would have the guts to approach him about it.

"Just came for fresh air, huh?" Zancrow asked, closing his eye, he laid relaxed once more, "You know, Meredy. One day, you're gonna grow up, and I can tell that you're gonna be quite the lady when you grow up."

"Oh really?" Meredy asked, walking forwards and pass Zancrow as she looked out into the distance.

"Yes really, although you're only thirteen. I can sense great potential from you," Zancrow answered. Yawning lightly once more.

"Why are you saying this to me right now then?" Meredy asked, turning around to face Zancrow as she looked straight into his soul, not literally though.

"'Why I'm saying this to you,' you ask?" Zancrow retorted, "I'm saying it to you because, there is nobody around to eavesdrop on us. I just wanted to make it clear to you, the others have sensed that great potential in you too. Use it for something that you wish to accomplish, not good, nor evil. Just use it to follow your dreams."

"You're using your power for evil then," Meredy replied, Zancrow stared at her with a questioning look on his face.

"How so?" He asked.

"You're using it to find Zeref. He may be alive, or he may be dead. What happens if all the killing and all the evil feats we've pulled off, were all for naught?" Meredy asked.

Zancrow snorted, "Then it was worth a try to follow our dreams."

"I'm not with the Seven Gods of Purgatory to find Zeref. I'm here because I want to be powerful, I want to kill the people I _need_ to kill. Gray Fullbuster is the first one on the list," Meredy argued. Zancrow sighed.

"Well... Might as well cross that off," Zancrow replied.

"Why?" Questioned Meredy with a curious look on her face.

"Because, he's already dead. Died not too long ago," Zancrow answered with a grim look on his face. Meredy's face turned into that of shock.

"Impossible! He can't be dead! I was suppose to be the one who kills him with my own hands!" Meredy yelled.

Zancrow smirked evilly, "Kekeke... Then why don't you move onto your second target then? Keke..."

Meredy glared at Zancrow, "Fine. I'm moving onto Lyon Vastia, my second target."

* * *

Back with the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards...

The Atsushi High and Guild Wizards were currently debating on where the Nine Demon Gates and Tartaros could be at, since they now knew that they could reincarnate into Hell's Core. So, they were trying to figure out where their Headquarters were at.

Natsu raised his hand up in volunteer, people looked at him with questioning looks on their faces, "I know where the headquarters are."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and shock at Natsu's proclamation as Makarov ran up to him.

"Natsu, my boy! Where could we possibly find their headquarters at?" Makarov asked, he winced in pain as he approached Natsu. His wounds haven't healed fully yet.

Natsu merely pointed a finger up into the air, "The sky."

"Nani?! How are we going to find their headquarters in the sky?!" Kagura asked.

"Simple. Search for a floating cube that somehow seems that gravity doesn't affect it," Natsu answered.

"What do you mean by t-"

Before Erza could finish her question, the ground beneath them began rumbling and trembling so badly. That everyone lost balance. Gildarts stood up onto his feet with his eyes wide in shock as cold-sweat dripped down his face.

"Impossible! It can't be here!" Gildarts yelled.

"What can't be here?!" Erza asked in surprise at Gildarts' actions. She, along with everyone else, stood up onto their feet and tried to balance themselves.

"EVERYONE! RUN!" Gildarts shouted. In the distance a mist appeared as a figure was seen in the mist. Everyone was too surprised to move, but Natsu and Erza managed breaking free of their surprise and began running, thus, causing everyone else to follow after them.

The figure came out of the mist as it disappeared, and thus a deafening scream of pain was heard in the night sky. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and spun around to see who it was...

Their eyes all widened in fear and shock at the sight of who it was...

A man with long cyan-hair as he wore a cloak, that covered up his left-arm, and his right-arm was outstretched just outside of the cloak, his fingers were in a claw-shaped gesture as his face had blue-markings on them. Just like his arm.

And behind the man, was Gildarts with an enormous hole in his stomach. He fell down onto the ground... Dead instantly upon impact.

"GILDARTS-SENPAIIIIIII!"

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 34:_**

* * *

 **Next chapter: The War: Dragon of the Apocalypse.**


	35. The War: Dragon of the Apocalypse

_Sorry for not updating lately, you see.. I've been dealing with some stuff lately, and that involves a girl. I've never fallen in love in my entire life (That's what I think at least) and since I've met her... I don't know, my feelings just kept on growing and growing until finally it came to a point where I just cannot stop thinking about her; but it's not like all the other times I've supposedly "fallen in love," but I actually love her. I've been distracting myself by doing other stuff, and I just couldn't bring myself to write for a week or so, we're friends too. So, if any of you are girls, please PM me or leave a review on how I could ask her out, I literally have no experience with girls. Pretty please? - Hotaru._

 _P.S. Thank you. :)_

 _Sorry if this chapter was kinda bad or very short. I had to release something._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 35: The War: Dragon of the Apocalypse:_**

* * *

With a thud, Gildarts' lifeless body collapsed down onto the ground as the figure continued on walking forwards. The Atsushi High and Fairy Tail wizards all shouted out his name in worry and shock. People began bawling immediately upon the sight as people lunged at the figure to kill him. But alas, the figure didn't even move his body as the people who charged him, all exploded into thousands of pieces of their former selves. Loved ones, and friends, all died on the inside upon the sight of that.

That is, until the Main Attack Squad of Atsushi High lunged forwards, Natsu coated his fist in black-flames filled with pure hatred as Lucy summoned Scorpio to deal with the figure, where Erza was proceeding to try and slash the figure into pieces with a glister in her eyes.

But... The figure merely weaved his body out of the way like it was just a bunch of little children trying to run straight at him in a dumb manner. He glanced between the trio with an inhuman speed, before he disappeared, and Lucy's scream was heard. Both Natsu and Erza looked in her direction, and their eyes widened upon the sight of what they saw. They saw the figure with his arm piercing straight through Lucy's stomach and appearing straight out of her back.

Her eyes were wide in pain, as tears flowed down. The pain was excruciating, and thus, she let out an anguished cry of agony that echoed throughout the valley of molten. Natsu felt something inside of him disappear, as he lunged forwards in a speed that he couldn't think that was possible, and reappeared right behind the figure. He cocked his fist back, and coated it in such a dark flame, that it even put the depths of space into shame. He thrust his fist forwards...

But the figure weaved out of the way effortlessly once more, and spun around at such a speed, that he tore Natsu's arm straight off his body. Natsu's eyes widened. He could feel his blood gushing everywhere now as he collapsed to his knees and let out a cry of pain.

"AGHHHHH!"

"How pathetic," uttered the figure with his hair still foreshadowing his eyes. He spun around to face the screaming Natsu who began flailing around onto the ground as he gripped the spot where his arm used to be at. He cried out, he shouted out.

"WHY WON'T IT HEAL?! HEAL! HEAL! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE MADE OF FLAMES!" Natsu cried out, still flailing around. _It's suppose to be healed instantly, just like that enormous wound in my stomach healed in an instant in that battle with Zancrow, but why isn't it healing?!_

The figure then walked towards the still flailing Natsu, but Erza obstructed his path with her eyes glistering in the moonlight. She was panting heavily, as blood dripped from her lips, and her wound that was wrapped in bandages was now soaked in blood. Her eyes were misty, but the figure could obviously tell that she was doing her best.

She summoned a spear into her hand and pointed it at the figure's neck, "You... Will not kill anymore of my nakama! No longer! You will not-no... I will not lose anymore precious ones, I will protect them al-"

 **Splat.**

The figure did not listen at all to Erza's sentence as he had casually walked forwards and pierced his hand straight through Erza's chest and brought it out just as fast as it pierced straight through her chest. He uttered one word, "Weakling."

Everyone shouted out Erza's name as they charged at the figure. But the figure merely stuck out his arm and swiped it once, and thus, everyone was blown away from him as they all landed on the ground nearby. Heavily injured, or either dead from the immense impact.

The figure then walked forwards towards Natsu, and cocked his fist back, he said two words that made Natsu's eyes widen immensely, "Face... Purgatory..."

Natsu opened up his mouth to speak, "Impossi-"

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

An enormous explosion erupted from the figure's fist as he retracted it back, and left in its wake. Was an enormous crater, the landscape was completely demolished. The ground was nothing but char, and bodies were everywhere. His hair foreshadowed his eyes once more.

"I am... Acnologia, the King of the Dragons."

A sickening crack then was heard. As Dragon wings began sprouting out from Acnologia's back, and his figure gradually began to get larger and larger and larger, until it was the size of a Dragon. His scales glistered in the moonlight, and his markings shined brighter than the sunlight in daytime as he let out a roar that echoed throughout the continent, and thus, he proceeded to take off with a single flap of his wings that leveled the landscape once more.

But the thing was: That Acnologia himself did not realize that he had not finished the job and that someone had interfered with it. There, a golden-sphere flashed before disappearing just as fast as it came. A small-girl looking about the age of thirteen, appeared. Her long golden-hair flowing all the way down, and pass buttocks as she had green-eyes. She spun around, and extended both of her arms.

She spoke.

"It is too soon, for you all to die... You must arise... And grow... For the fate of this world, and for the fate of humanity itself."

* * *

Inside of Tartaros HQ, was the Nine Demon Gates and Mard Geer Tartaros. Their eyes were wide in shock. They had felt that immense amount of power from even where they were! Now pacing around the room, Mard Geer Tartaros had a hand up to his chin and stroked it gently.

But his short time was interrupted alas, the walls of Tartaros HQ burst open and there resided a Dragon that had black scales and the shining markings of cyan on its scales. Mard Geer Tartaros and the Nine Demon Gates were caught off guard as Acnologia swooped on into the HQ of Tartaros and began destroying everything with a single flap of his wings, but he continued on.

Tearing people in half one by one, Acnologia sadistically chewed on the bodies of his victims to instill fear into those who saw the sight. Those who saw it, all fled away due to sheer terror of seeing one of their own get eaten alive by a monstrous Dragon that just appeared straight outta nowhere and began destroying everything it saw. The Nine Demon Gates all tried interfering, but Acnologia chewed them all up one by one, as he had killed them instantly.

Silver Fullbuster's wish had come true.

Their Hell's Core has been completely demolished by the sheer amount of power Acnologia possessed. Mard Geer Tartaros was the last one to go as his eyes were wide in surprise... In, like... Forever. His last words went unheard as Acnologia chewed him up and swallowed him. The gulp being heard, and the loud roar Acnologia let out that proved that he was satisfied and had quenched his thirst, but alas, he thirsted for more. More. He wanted more blood.

More victims.

And more Dragons.

He was lucky that the prison that contained original Dragons, and Demons themselves had been released. He could easily quench his thirst faster now. Just by that mere thought, a huff came out of his mouth as he disappeared into the distance.

Although, the released prison of Dragons, Demons, and Dragon God. Will make the Cataclysmic Era reach its second stage.

 _The Extermination of Humanity._

Acnologia let out a loud excited roar.

" **The war is over! I am the winner, and you are the losers. This world will fall into such a calamity, that it will be remembered forever throughout space and time! The Extermination... Of everything!** "

With that said, Acnologia was one step further to the utter destruction of the world as he unleashed a breath attack that completely demolished an entire continent. He flew into the distance, and let out a deafening roar that echoed throughout the world itself. It was a sign, a sign that the world was about to end.

* * *

At the Atsushi Junior High. Romeo and Wendy were walking down the corridors to their class, before they heard the sounds of countless people chattering, but it was not the normal chattering they would hear like they usually did everyday. It was something different... And... Sounded so serious.

Walking over to where a crowd was gathered at. On the news, it read about an enormous crater appearing on the Earth all of a sudden, and inside of the crater was just ashes. Their eyes widened upon hearing that, then they heard that the Atsushi High, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale had all disappeared all of a sudden.

That only stirred the people more upon the shocking news. Wendy and Romeo both stared in shock at the news, until they turned their backs to it and ran towards the exit. But not without getting their stuff first. They then exited the academy grounds, and headed somewhere far far away together. They were obviously going to search for the Atsushi High wizards no matter what.

* * *

Zeref was sitting in a comfortable chair without a care in the world. He sipped tea lightly, and let out a relieved breath. He then looked up into the sky, and saw that it was gradually getting redder and redder. He smirked.

"The Cataclysmic Era is getting closer and closer till it's finished," he spoke, taking another sip of tea, "Ahhh... It's always nice to have a fresh cup of tea on a doomsday. Oh wait, doomsday isn't here yet. Shit."

Continuing to stare up at the sky, Zeref didn't exactly realize that he was currently spilling tea on himself. He looked down at himself, and clicked his tongue in annoyance before wiping the stains off of his robe and magically making it disappear. He sighed, folding his arms, he laid them behind his head.

"The Dragons are released, especially _that_ specific Dragon, along with the Demons that were naturally born in Hell itself... Then there's a Dragon God, that had been released," he smirked, "This is truly going to be one satisfying event that I will get to witness for myself. Man, I just love acting like a cliche villain and threatening to turn the world upside down, then to only destroy it. But... That time has to wait, for it seems. Our heroes are currently in a devastating and troubling situation."

He laughed lightly, before taking another sip of his tea.

"Oh, it seems the tides of fate have changed drastically, and that it has taken another course. It is indeed very unexpected," Zeref spoke once more, before laughing loudly.

 _And just like that..._

 _Four years have passed._

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 35:**_

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Alright, I won't be updating for a while, because I just can't rack my mind up to write. When I get motivation to, it always wisps away, and my mind drifts off somewhere far away.**

 **Then there's another problem if you didn't read the Author's Note at the beginning. I've also got some things on my hand that's also distracting me from writing. It's a girl... Yeah, stupid reason to be distracted, but I love her, okay? I just need some advice to ask her out, then a burden would be lifted off of my shoulders, but that's not all. But I don't wanna bother explaining what those are.**

 **Again, I'm sorry. But I've lost motivation for a bit, and it'll take quite a bit to get it back. I hope you understand.**

 **I appreciate those who've added this to their favorites, follows, and also have left reviews on most to every chapter. (Points at the obvious people). I love you guys for being dedicated. (No homo). But, I just have to take a break.**

 **Thank you to those who bothered to waste their time reading the Author's Note at the beginning, and then this. :)**

 **Thank you.**

 **Next chapter: Prologue: Four Years Later.**


	36. Prologue: Four Years Later

_Didn't take as long as I thought, and it went well. I'm so happy now. :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 36: Prologue: Four Years Later:_**

* * *

 _Throbbing..._

 _Pulsing..._

 _Aching..._

 _Those three are all different things, right?_

 _If they are, then I feel all three of them at once. Don't forget the excruciating pain I'm in right now. It hurts, it's so painful, that I don't even know how I can survive any longer. My vision is so cloudy, the sky is pitch-black, the smooth ground feels so cold, colder than ice._

 _Where am I at right now?_

Blinking his eyes, Natsu tried moving, but alas, his wound was preventing him from moving as he grunted in pain due to blood squirting out from the spot where his arm formerly was at. He mustered up enough energy to move his head around, and what he saw. Made his eyes widen, countless bodies were laying around him, either bloodied, or either their eyes having been completely spotless. Literally. Their pupils, just plain gone as their eyes had been rolled into the back of their heads.

Proving that they're dead.

That is, until he heard a voice.

"What are you?" Came a feminine voice. Natsu jerked his head in the direction where the voice came from and he saw a short green-eyed girl standing beside his body, she wore nothing but a dress that covered up her entire upper and lower half as she stared down at Natsu.

"What... Am I?" Natsu asked, staring up at the girl above him.

"Yes. What are you? You've awakened after only two years of being trapped in time itself," the girl answered with her eyes piercing into Natsu's very soul.

"What... Do you mean by two years? I don't know what you're talking about... All I remember... Is the sight of my nakama, my friends, and my love, all going down one by one, by just one person..." Natsu answered, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"They're alive... But unfortunately-" the girl stopped dead in her sentence as Natsu stared at her intently, she took in a deep breath. "The man... The orange, did not make it."

Natsu's eyes widened, "W-What... Did you s-say? I think... I think I h-heard you wrong..." Tears glistered in his eyes, "RIGHT?!"

The girl merely shook her head sideways in rejection to Natsu's answer, she too, had tears glistering in her eyes, "Although I didn't know her exactly that well. I still mourn for him, it's not a lie. He has passed on, he perished before everyone was trapped in time."

Natsu gritted his teeth as the tears fell where they may, "I-Impossible... N _ot_ aga _in_ , first G _ray_ , and now Gildarts-senpai?" Natsu asked himself with his voice cracking. "Why... Why is everyone dying one by one?"

The girl bit her lip as her tears dripped onto the ground, "Stand... Rise, hero."

Natsu bit his tongue, "H-Hero?! WHO'RE YOU CALLING A HERO?! _I'M_ THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS! _LOOK AROUND ME! Bodies..._ Bodies... _Of_ my nakama..." His voice continued cracking, but he continued further, " _Bodies... Of_ ones I consider friends... _Almost_ family... I... I just want to reverse time... And redo everything."

The girl shook her head sideways, "Unfortunately, reversing time that far back. Is utterly impossible."

Natsu began grinding his teeth, "At least... I tried, didn't I?"

"No. You are not done yet," the girl retorted, "You are the first one to awaken among the bodies of over ten-thousand people here, you will use your time wisely."

Natsu glared up at the glare with his tears still streaming down his face, "BY DOING WHAT?!"

"Simple. Getting stronger, stronger than everyone else in order to protect your nakama and your loved ones," the girl responded immediately.

Natsu's eyes widened further, "Stronger... You say? How am I going to do that," it was more of a demand when he said that, but the girl of course, had an answer.

"By learning what you do not have the knowledge of. The knowledge of...-"

The girls lips trembled as she explained to Natsu what she was talking about. Gradually, Natsu's eyes began fiercer, and more darker by the second each time she explained further. He clenched his fist, until it turned white, until he finally mustered up the energy to stand.

He towered over the girl, as he was now 6'4, his pink-hair went pass his shoulders as he looked down at her with eyes full of remorse, guilt, and anger. "Fine. I'll take up your preposition."

The girl smiled lightly at Natsu as she tilted her head to the side. "What is your name?"

"You first," Natsu snarled back.

"Mavis... Mavis Vermillion."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"It'll be nice knowing you, Natsu Dragneel," Mavis spoke with a smile, "By the way. How old are you now?"

"Its been two years, so I'm nineteen now," he spoke.

Mavis gained a look of surprise on her face, "Shoot... Since you'll be with me till the remaining time of the others wake up. You'll be out of the academy by the time and old enough to join a guild."

Natsu gained a shocked look on his face, "But what about Angel's Domain?!"

"It seems, it has already happened, but it also seems like that Academy you guys were fighting so hard against. Wasn't in it at all, and for the past two years. Angel's High has been dominating."

Natsu let out a breath that he himself didn't know that he was holding. "That's okay, I guess."

* * *

In the city of Xaelstorm, a familiar flash of blonde-hair flowed in the wind. The man who had this hair, had red-eyes with a menacing look to them as his arms were covered in scars and red-markings. He wore a simple shirt and shorts, that revealed his heavily scarred legs that didn't go unnoticed by people passing through.

He shifted his eyes, to left to right. Sneering slightly, he took a left. This man, was Zancrow of the former Seven Gods of Purgatory. In the past two years, they've already graduated from Angel's High as the Seven Gods of Purgatory had been disbanded and everyone went in their separate ways.

Meredy was still on her journey or quest, to kill the people she had listed on her list. Rustyrose, went out into the open world and continued on his pursuit to find the keys to resurrect Zeref, Ultear was traveling with Meredy, but she too, at the same time, was looking for the keys to resurrect Zeref, as Azuma, the former strongest member of the former Seven Gods of Purgatory, went on his own path to find amusing and strong opponents. Then there's two more unidentified Seven Gods of Purgatory waiting to be revealed.

Zancrow? What he was doing right now, he was also in pursuit of the keys to resurrect Zeref. But he wasn't as determined as he used to be. Its been two years since they began their quest to find the keys to resurrect Zeref, but yet no luck at all of finding one.

So alas, he stopped in front of a bar as he smashed the doors open. People looked at him with a shocked look on their faces as they recognized him. People scrambled, while shouting out words that made Zancrow gain a sadistic look to his eyes.

"RUN! IT'S THE REAPER OF DEATH!"

So, after Zancrow heard that. He outstretched his arms, and muttered one word. " ** _Burn._** "

 **BOOOOOM!**

An enormous fiery-ball of black plasma erupted as it covered the entire city of Xaelstorm, and within a matter of seconds. The whole entire city was burnt to nothing, literally. All that was left in its wake was a bunch of ashes and dust, along with black marks where the plasma had struck.

Zancrow smirked. "Come on. Where's my key at? 'Ya know that this Devil's Eye is getting impatient. Especially I myself. Eh, whatever, might as well teleport to that place."

* * *

Sitting on a rock that was near the ocean, was a muscular teenager, he swung his legs back and forth while sitting on the rock as he hummed a tune. It seemed kinda childish in other people's eyes. But to this person, it was a normal and regularly thing. Then below on the ground, was a female teenager about the same age as the male teenager as she looked up at the male and smiled up at him.

She had long-blue hair as she had a medium-sized bust. Wearing a long-blue dress, it was a familiar sight indeed as a woman walked up beside her with white-cat ears. Strangely familiar indeed.

"Romeo-san! The fish is done cooking!" Wendy yelled up at Romeo.

"Coming, coming!" Romeo replied back, his voice was much deeper now as he leaped off of the rock and landed in front of Wendy. He nodded at her and the trio walked over to a nearby campfire.

"Romeo, be sure not to gulp down all of the fish," Carla spoke with a slight smirk on her face.

Romeo merely flashed a grin at Carla as he seated down in front of the campfire and yanked a fish off of the turner. He began chomping down onto the fish. He then swallowed as a sad look came onto his face.

"Its been two years since they've disappeared," Romeo said, both Wendy and Carla gained the same look Romeo had on his face as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"We also haven't been to the academy in two years, and this year. We'll be starting our second year of Atsushi High," Wendy spoke, "The year that they all disappeared in. In their second years."

Romeo and Carla nodded their heads in agreement, "Indeed," Romeo agreed.

"I still remember that day when Gray-san and Natsu-san came to Maou Academy. and saved me. They brought me to Atsushi High. I still remember it like it was yesterday," Wendy spoke with a smile now on her face.

"Well, we only have two years left in Atsushi High. This year, and then the next. Besides, we're fifteen now," Romeo said with a grin. "We'll be sure to find them!"

Wendy smiled at him as she nodded her head in agreement, "I believe in our hope, our faith, that we can find them."

* * *

Mavis and Natsu were walking through a forest as Mavis stopped in her tracks. "This is the place, the place where we'll be training you."

"'We'll'?" Natsu echoed out the word that his interest caught.

"Indeed.." Mavis replied instantly, "There are two of us training you, and that person is-"

"Me!" Came a man's voice as both Mavis and Natsu looked up and saw a man with azure-hair smirking down at them.

Natsu's eyes widened to such an extent, that you'd think it was bigger than Acnologia himself.

"You..." Natsu snarled out with such venom in his voice. "You're... Suppose to be dead!"

It was Jellal.

He gained a confused look on his face as he tilted his head sideways in confusion. "The hell do you mean by 'dead?' Last time I checked, I'm perfectly alive and breathing well."

"Then who the hell was that then?!" Natsu demanded.

"Who was huh wha-hawwww?" Jellal asked, completely and utterly confused now.

"WHO WAS THAT EVIL MOTHERFUCKING FAGGOT WHO TRIED TO KILL ERZA LIKE... THREE TIMES IN A ROW?!"

"Who the hell is Erza?!" Jellal asked, gripping his head. "DOES SHE EVEN EXIST, OR ARE YOU JUST LIVING IN YOUR OWN FANTASY?!"

"IT'S REAL, 'YA HEAR?! SHE'S A REAL, BEAUTIFUL, FUCKING PERSON!" Natsu shouted back, his 'old' habit of saying "fuck" coming back.

"Whoa, no need to get so mad, 'kay?" Jellal asked, taking a step back in caution, but then soon realizing that he was on a branch, so he fell off of the branch and landed face-first onto the ground.

"Natsu. This is the real Jellal," Mavis spoke, an amused look visible in her eyes. "The Jellal that you've fought, and killed. Was merely a failed Thought Projection by this Jellal, whom made it so realistic, that it actually started out as a baby and aged just like a normal human being."

Natsu cocked an eyebrow, "Is that even possible?"

Jellal shrugged. "Hell if I know, I just did it on accident while I was playing around by mixing magic together."

Natsu gained a look of surprise on his face. "Whoa, you're really retarded man."

"I know I know. I've been told that thousands of times, no kidding."

"That aside, I'm still not going to trust you, bitch, hear me?" Natsu snarled out at the real Jellal. Jellal merely nodded his head up and down in understanding.

"I understand. I must assume that my failed Thought Projection has done this 'Erza' person thousands of times and that you've caught them in action?" Jellal asked.

Natsu gained tick marks on his head, "SHUT UP! THEY'VE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE, AND NEVER WILL. HER VIRGINITY IS MINE, 'YA HEAR?!" He barked out.

Jellal and Mavis gained shocked looks on their faces. "They've never done it before?" They both asked in unison, tilting their heads to the side.

"DAMN RIGHT THEY HAVEN'T, JUST TEACH ME ALREADY. JEEZ, YOU GUYS ARE WASTING SO MUCH OF MY PRECIOUS TRAINING TIME!" Natsu bellowed in reply.

Both Jellal and Mavis nodded their heads in understanding, not wanting to anger the Demon any further.

Jellal smirked. _I wonder who this Erza person is. If he would go to such lengths by admitting that he would be the one to take her virginity. Young love truly is a wonderful thing indeed... Wait, what? This guy, he's like... Four-hundred years old, and this Erza person is like... I don't know? Like, whatever age she sounds like? Meh, whatever. Better focus on training first. Before I do that, I gotta find out how much porn he watches a day._

"Hold up," came Natsu's voice. The two turned around to face him, questioning looks on their faces.

"You watch porn?" Jellal asked, his thoughts getting the better of him.

"Yes, that aside. What about Angel's Domain?"

Mavis nodded her head in understanding. "Right, I forgot to mention something to you. Angel's Domain. They've changed it up drastically, instead of it being hosted by the most powerful prestigious academy in the world. It's hosted by the Magic Council, or as they're known as: The Gods of the Magic World. The judges of the matches will be one Saint, one Wizard Saint, and one person from Blackwing's Army. Academies all around the world, will participate. Whoever wins Angel's Domain. The winner will be renowned as the world's strongest academy."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding. "I see."

Mavis's eyes then widened. "Did you seriously just admit that?!"

Natsu looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Admit what?"

"That you watched porn," Jellal answered simply, picking his nose.

Natsu glared at him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Jellal lifted up a finger, and uttered one word: "Lol."

Natsu stared at him with an empty expression in his eyes. "D-Did you... Just seriously say 'lol?'"

He shrugged. "What?! That's what kids these days say, right?!"

"No. They say it through devices called 'phones,'" Mavis answered.

"Ooooooh... I seeeee..." Jellal awed.

Natsu then collapsed down onto the ground as blood spurted out from his wound. "GAHHHHH! YOU FORGOT TO FUCKING PATCH UP MY ARM!"

"GOMEN GOMEN!"

* * *

Two years later...

 **Crunch...**

 **Crunch...**

 **Crunch...**

"This snack is good," Natsu muttered under his breath as he was seated down on a wooden chair as a bag of chips was in his hand. Specifically, it was potato chips, which, he was quite fond of. His hair had been cut, but it was slightly longer still. His arm was obviously still bandaged, but he wore no shirt that revealed hundreds of black-markings which ran into a pattern. The markings ran up, then diagonal, then created a small void in the center of his chest.

"Oh really? I think potato chips tastes like shit," Jellal muttered under his breath as he yanked the bag of potato chips out of Natsu's hands and dumped it out onto the ground. Natsu glared up at him.

"Dude, what's your problem?! Dumping my precious chips down onto the ground like they were nothing?! ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M, LIKE, LITERALLY ALMOST DISABLED!" Natsu yelled.

He shrugged, "Too bad. Eat these instead, seaweed. Delicious, delicious, delicious, seaweed."

Natsu slapped the seaweed out of Jellal's hands and somehow in the process, sent him hurdling through the entire forest. "Nein!"

Then Natsu heard a rustling noise, he knew who it was. So he turned in the direction where the noise came from, and there, stepped out Mavis who smiled at Natsu.

"Natsu, two years have passed," Mavis spoke, putting a finger to her chin as she tilted her head. "Now, where were your friends at again?"

"In a place you named 'enormous crater'," Natsu answered, not giving a single damn.

Mavis gained a look of realization on her face as she let out a audible "oooh" upon hearing Natsu's statement.

"Well, guess it's time for us to head there," she spoke. Gazing in Natsu's direction.

Natsu merely sighed as he stood up from his seat and looked in the direction where Jellal had gone flying off to. The forest had been completely leveled out from that so called "slap" that Natsu unleashed upon the poor sight of Jellal.

Mavis then walked over to Natsu as she held out her hand. Natsu looked down at her, then tched as he grabbed her hand. Mavis merely smiled up at him as the duo were engulfed in a golden light. After a few seconds of their figures being engulfed in the golden light. A pillar of light erupted from the Heavens, and they disappeared with a single flash.

* * *

Appearing in the crater where all of his friends were all trapped in. Natsu looked around as he saw the familiar figures of his friends, his eyes traveled from body to body. Soul to soul, and hair to hair. Then he heard groaning noises, as the figures of his friends all slowly began moving up and down.

He smiled a smile of relief.

"They're alive, thank goodness," Natsu muttered under his breath. But Mavis, being the person she was, managed catching the words nice and clear. She merely smiled at him for the umpteenth time that day.

As the Atsushi High, and Guild Wizards all stood one by one. They looked around themselves, eyes wide in either shock or surprise, onto how they were alive and doing well. That is until someone's voice caught Natsu's attention entirely.

"Natsu... Is that you?"

His eyes widened as he came face to face with Erza.

His eyes gained a glister to them as he pulled Erza into a deep embrace. "Erza... You're fine... You're alive and doing well! Even though I knew you would survive, I was still worried..."

Natsu felt Erza's arms wrap around his waist. But the moment didn't last long as someone shouted...

"DRAGON!" Bickslow bellowed at the top of his lungs as he pointed up to the sky.

"Seriously?! I thought Dragons were extincted!" Freed yelled as he looked around for Evergreen. "Where's Evergreen at?!"

"Over here!" Came Evergreen's yell as she ran over to Bickslow and Freed.

"Good. The tribe is all back together now! But, we're missing one piece," Bickslow said with his tongue flailing out of his mouth as he laughed. "My babies will be able to take care of that damned Dragon!"

In the distance, a loud deafening roar was heard as Natsu looked in the direction where Bickslow had pointed to earlier. A Dragon with blue-scales was heading their way as it opened its mouth up to unleash a breath attack. People were going to charge at it. But Natsu stopped them.

"Stop, I shall take care of it myself," he spoke in a menacing tone as he unwrapped his arm from Erza's waist and walked on forwards. People listened to him, because of the tone he used, and the way he sounded so confident. But some wanted to argue against him since some of them have now noticed that he had only one arm.

The Dragon neared closer every second; and when it came within range. Natsu stuck out his arm as the black-marks on his chest began glowing a red color.

"I will show you Dragons how much I've progressed in only four years... I am Natsu Dragneel, the Bringer of Destruction, the bearer of the Eyes of Devastating Destruction, the Master of all Etherious, a... Dragon Slayer."

Leaping up into the air, Natsu cocked his only arm back as he let out a battle-cry that echoed throughout the crater and made anyone who had the will to fight. To lose it instantly as he bellowed out his attack name.

" **BLAZE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!** "

It was like the world itself was being altered by the devastating and chaotic attack that Natsu unleashed. The flames was like a endless void of infinite darkness swirling its way as everything in its path was incinerated instantly and nothing was left of it. The attack came in contact with the Dragon... And just like that.

The Dragon was instantly incinerated upon a single touch.

The people below all watched, agape, at such a sight of a Dragon being instantly defeated in a single hit. Nonetheless by a man who only had one arm, what would happen if he had two arms instead of one? That's what people questioned inside of their own minds as Natsu descended down onto the ground in front of them as he looked in Lucy and Erza's direction.

"I'm glad you two are alright even after what happened... I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my loved one, and my precious friend," Natsu spoke with a small tear falling from his eye as he smiled at the duo. Erza and Lucy, returned the smile.

"Oi, flame brain."

Natsu turned around, expecting to see Gray, his eyes wide, but all he saw was the figure of Lyon smirking at him. Lyon walked up to Natsu and clapped him on the shoulder, as he closed his eyes. "How did you... Get so strong in just a matter of minutes, especially with that sudden change of attire? And most importantly..."

Lyon glanced at Natsu's arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

Natsu gained a dark look on his face at the mention of his arm. "Don't ever mention that again. But I'll hint you one thing. Simple word: Dragon; also. You were all here when it happened."

Lyon nodded his head in understanding. Realizing that it was a subject that touched him deeply. So he let it off... For now at least.

"By the way, Juvia wants to know where Gajeel-san and Laxus-san are at?" Juvia asked, walking up to the duo.

Natsu stared at her. "Those two... I know where they are. I'll bring you to them, but first, let me explain some stuff here."

Juvia nodded her head in understanding as Natsu gathered everyone around, and he began explaining that they've been trapped in time for four years. He just merely summed it up in eight words, which were: "You've been trapped in time for four years."

Just those eight words, managed clicking something inside of everyone's heads as they all freaked out or either began panicking on what changed about the world in the past four years as some people ran around, screaming their heads off.

Then Max came running up to Natsu with snot dripping from his nose... "WHAT ABOUT ANGEL'S DOMAIN?!"

"Angel's Domain still exists, and for some reason.. Maou Academy didn't attend for the past four years, nor have there been any traces of them for the past four years. I'm assuming it must have been the work of _that_ certain Dragon... Also, take a good look at your bodies. You've all matured, and have all grown taller and more hairier than before."

As soon as Natsu mentioned that, everyone looked down at themselves as their eyes widened upon the sight. Max rubbed his chin and felt facial hair, his eyes merely turned into sparkles as Makarov felt his facial hair, and felt that he had a beard now. He hummed a slight tune before gaining an amused look on his face.

Natsu then threw his arm out, "That aside. Let's all head to where Gajeel and Laxus are waiting at. They've recovered over the past four years..." He smirked. "And have also grew a lot stronger at that too."

The Ten Grand Wizards all gained smirks on their faces upon the mention of that, but then they all glanced over at Gildarts' body.

"I think we should honor Gildarts-senpai first," Lucy spoke. People all nodded their heads in agreement with her statement as Lyon and Jura walked forwards and lifted up his body in a respectful manner. Handling it with care. They dug a hole in the ground as they slowly placed Gildarts' body into the hole. Then they buried the hole and paid their respects.

"If only he didn't die by _that_ bastard," Natsu snarled under his breath with his hair foreshadowing his eyes. "Come. Let's go, and honor Gildarts-senpai. By avenging him by 'defeating' the one that killed him."

The Atsushi High and Guild Wizards all nodded their heads in understanding and agreement.

* * *

Inside of a building, sat a man with long-black hair that went down to his buttocks as he flailed his legs back and forth on top of the table while munching on a piece of iron. He sang a sweet(?) sweet(?) tune under his breath.

" _Shooby-doo-bop... Shalala.._ "

"Gajeel, shut up with that annoying and horrible tune already," Laxus spoke, ruffling his hair as he took a sip of booze. He was sitting at a bar that was inside of the building as he now wore a purple-shirt along with long-black pants. His usual fancy-jacket being gone as his headphones were around his neck. Where a slight smirk formed on his face.

"Oi oi, my tune hit the records! I'm number one in the world!"

"For being the shittiest singer, yes," Laxus replied with a knowing look on his face as he turned around to face Gajeel with a smirk now on his face.

Gajeel glared at Laxus. "OI OI OI!"

"Say that in a constipated way, and you'll sound like a kitty begging for food," Laxus said with a chuckle.

"Oi... Oi... Oi..." Gajeel said slowly, holding his middle-finger up at Laxus.

"You know, you aren't suppose to flip off friends," Laxus said. Draining his booze. "Ah, it seems they're here now."

"Oh really?" Gajeel asked as he stuck his arm out at the door and a vortex of steel-shards erupted from the palm of his hand as it completely demolished the front door. "I don't see anyone there, do you?"

"Yes," was Laxus' simple answer.

"Oi, Gajeel, you sure got some massive balls to do that, 'ya know?' Came Natsu's voice. Gajeel looked up and saw Natsu as he paled slightly. Above him, was the towering figure of Natsu who had tick-marks on his head as his fingers twitched on his only arm.

"Shut up! Pinkie!"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"PINKIE, YOUR PINKIE FINGER!" Gajeel answered instantly, until he took a punch to the face and was sent tumbling through and outside of the building.

Natsu merely clicked his tongue in annoyance as Gajeel reappeared behind him. Completely irritated as he cocked his fist back and threw it at Natsu, but Natsu merely ducked and decked Gajeel right in the genitals. Gajeel just turned pale after that painful hit to the groin.

"Gajeel. Don't ever do that again, or you _will_ lose your only tool to make babies and feel pleasure with," Natsu said in a threatening tone as he had a dark-look to his face. Gajeel nodded his head in understanding while he flailed around.

"Not... Cool, man... You're totally ruining... My cool and calm... Image by doing this... To me," Gajeel spoke in a strained voice.

"Well, it's a nice change, right, guys?" Natsu asked with a smile as he turned around to face the Atsushi High and Guild Wizards who watched in horror at the sight of Gajeel flailing around.

"Natsu... I think you just killed Gajeel's balls," Droy pointed out, munching on a piece of chicken.

"DROY, STOP EATING CHICKEN AND HAND THAT TO ME! GO DO A MILLION PUSH-UPS!" Natsu bellowed, yanking the chicken out of Droy's hand as he chomped it down in one bite.

"M-MY CHICKEN! ALSO, NATSU, WHEN DID YOU START TO SHOUT MORE?!"

"GO! MILLION PUSH-UPS, I WANT TO SEE IT!"

"I CAN'T DO A MILLION!"

"NEIN! JUST GOOO!"

Droy nodded his head furiously in fear as he got down onto the ground in front of everyone and began doing push-ups.

Natsu then turned around to face Laxus, he smiled at him. Laxus merely just gave a bored look to Natsu as on the inside. He was utterly entertained by the fact that Gajeel took a hit to the groin, and by Natsu nonetheless, and he WAS still flailing around on the ground in pain as Droy was already on like... His fifth push-up as he was already panting heavily.

Natsu held a finger up at Laxus before turning around to Droy.

"HOW COME YOU CAN ONLY DO FIVE PUSH-UPS AND YET, YOU MADE IT INTO THE THIRD MOST PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY IN THE WORLD?!"

"B-Because... I'm good at magic?!" Droy asked through clenched teeth as he tried to do his sixth push-up.

"Whelp. You guys all gotta get in shape in six months, because in six months is the next Angel's Domain... Oh, and guilds can now participate too," Natsu spoke with a grin.

"G-GUILDS CAN PARTICIPATE NOW?!" Lyon and Lucy asked in unison. Jura gained a smirk on his face as his eyes met Natsu's.

"Natsu-dono, I look forward to facing you in the Angel's Domain. That is, if we manage facing each other," Jura spoke with a smirk.

"I do too, don't blame me if you get instantly wrecked by my skillfulness, 'kay?" Natsu asked with a light chuckle.

Gajeel then finally got up as he was panting heavily. "Y-You bastard! A-Argh... I'm-I'm gonna vomit... God... I hate getting hit in the groin... Hold up for a second."

Gajeel then ran to the bathrooms as his retching could be heard. Which made everyone cringe at the noise of the splashing they heard.

Then the clicking sound of the door opening was heard as Gajeel came out of the bathroom. With a completely satisfied look on his face as he ran over to Natsu and attempted to punch him once more, but was held back by Levy who had a worried look on her face. Gajeel merely stared down at her.

"Don't, Gajeel! You'll get punched in the face again!"

"YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THAT?!" Gajeel asked with his teeth sharpening in a comical way.

Levy turned red slightly. "Err... No?"

"You're fucking with me, right?!"

"I'm worried about you getting put into a coma!" Levy answered truthfully as she pointed back at Natsu and whispered into Gajeel's ear. "He's scary... But nice, but I do not want him angered as he might... Er. Put you.. Into something devastating."

Gajeel gulped at the thought as he nodded his head in understanding. A thought running through his mind. _Since when did I become afraid of that bastard? Tch._

Makarov then walked over to the bar as he seated beside Laxus, he ordered a booze, but then realized that he had to get it for himself because there was nobody behind the counter. So he went behind the counter and came back a second later with booze in his hand as he once more, seated beside Laxus. Taking a sip, he gained a satisfied look on his face, it had been quite a while since he had tasted the sweet, sweet, taste of booze and smelled the sweet aroma it radiated.

"Ahhh, that hits the spot. So, Laxus my boy, what have you been doing for these past four years?" Makarov asked with a smile at his grandson.

"Well, Gramps. I've been doing some business stuff for the past four years. 'Cause, 'ya know, being a Saint and all, is a pain in the ass," Laxus said with a groan. Makarov merely dropped his booze as his jaw dropped. People stared in the duo's direction, as to why Makarov had dropped the booze he cared so dearly about.

"YOU BECAME A SAINT?!" Makarov asked with his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

At that statement, everyone else's eyes bulged out of their sockets, excluding Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel, with Natsu and Gajeel already knowing, and with Erza being good at hiding her surprise as she just merely ate as strawberry cake with Natsu sitting beside her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"EHHHHH?! LAXUS BECAME A SAINT?!" Everyone else who didn't know that and was unable to hide their surprise asked.

"Is it really that surprising?" Laxus asked, sweat-dropping as he grabbed a bottle of booze and drained it.

"Well, supposedly, the way you acted back at Atsushi High. Yes," Erza answered. Taking another bite of her strawberry cake. "But another thing is... I forgot that we don't have to attend Atsushi High since we've already graduated."

"Aye, indeed," came Happy's voice. Everyone looked in his direction.

"When was the last time you made an appearance?" Natsu asked.

"Four years ago," Happy answered. Walking into the building with a swagger-like aura radiating around him as he flew on top of Natsu's head and instantly fell asleep.

"Now that I think about it, how do you think Romeo and Wendy are doing?" Macao asked. "My son... He must be worried about me... Or worse..."

"Macao, it'll be fine, I'm assuring you that Romeo should be fine, because after all, if he's your son. I'm pretty sure he's decently strong and has good will," Natsu spoke honestly with a shrug. Macao gained tears in his eyes.

"N-Natsu... WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A GENTLEMAN?!"

"Never." Was Natsu's simple answer.

"And that's exactly what I like about Natsu, is caring about his friends and family, treats his friends like family, brothers, or sisters, and is very loving," Erza spoke with a smile as she stroke Natsu's hair gently.

"Hehe," Natsu chuckled, "You got that right."

"If that's so right. Then how about you Atsushi High wizards all join Fairy Tail?" Came Mavis's voice.

"Nah, I don't want to go on a Fairy's tail," Natsu spoke, not listening to a single word Mavis spoke.

"Natsu, who're you talking to?" Erza questioned, sweat-dropping slightly.

"First Master!" Makarov spoke.

"First Master?" Everyone, this time, questioned in confusion. Since they all thought that Fairy Tail was a new guild that only formed four years ago.

"Who're you talking to, Makarov?" The Atsushi High and Guild Wizards all questioned in unison, excluding the Fairy Tail wizards and Natsu.

"N-Nobody," Makarov answered. Completely forgetting that only Fairy Tail wizards are only able to see their First Master, Mavis Vermillion. But then, that only made them wonder more, as to why Natsu was able to see and hear Mavis speak.

Makarov walked over to Natsu, and asked quietly. "Natsu, my boy, how are you able to see and hear her?"

Natsu just merely answered by giving the old man a smirk, and mouthing. _That's a secret._

* * *

So far, Droy has only done about a hundred push-ups and was ready to collapse dead onto the ground. But the only thing that was keeping his motivation up, was the enormous piece of chicken hanging in front of his face as his mouth watered. He wanted that chicken. He wanted to munch down onto its oily and juicy skin, its juicy meat, its soft, soft, soft, meat that tasted so delicious. It was like Hell was making horrible food taste good. By forcing a person to do something that would surely make them die, but then hang something precious in front of their face, making it more delicious looking.

"Uh, a little help here?" Droy asked, begging someone to get his chicken for him.

"Sorry, no can do, because, ugh, this damn thing keeps on jamming!" Natsu yelled out in frustration as he smashed a device down onto the table. "And I don't even know what the hell it is!"

"Natsu, that's a blender," Macao said, sweat-dropping.

It was like a light bulb was lit up in Natsu's head as he gained a look of realization. "Ooooh! I knew that!"

"Suuuure," Wakaba said in disbelief as he smoked a cigar.

"Lyon-kun, wanna see something interesting?" Jura asked a Lyon whom was sitting at a table casually sipping at a glass of milk.

"What is it? You can't just disturb a man when he's drinking," Lyon said, causing Jura to sweat-drop.

"But, you're only drinking a glass of milk, not booze," Jura spoke.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE PUTTING SALT INTO THE WOUND!" Lyon shouted, embarrassed.

"Anyways, I found an arrow outside, it was also embedded into this guy's knee too," Jura spoke, but luckily, I took him into the infirmary. That statement, caused the interest of the others to peak to the top.

"Who is this person? What did he look like?" Macao asked.

"Well, he was tall, around 6'1, around a High School kid's height, he had dark purple-hair and purple-eyes, I think?" Jura asked, trying to remember what color the person's eyes were. Macao's eyes widened as he ran into the infirmary upon hearing the details which were similar to that of his son's.

* * *

Bursting into the infirmary, Macao looked around, and what he saw. Made his eyes widen in joy and shock. There, laying in one of the infirmary beds, was none other than a teenager Romeo who was sleeping away like he had no care in the world. Macao looked down at his son with a smile as he seated beside. He wasn't going to disturb his sleep. No way.

That is, until he heard the others rushing into the infirmary after they had processed the information Jura had told them all. The first one able to rush into the infirmary was Natsu as he got a good look at Romeo's figure. He smirked, Romeo had grown to be a tall teenager and quite muscular at that too. Natsu himself, would say the he was probably a second-year in Atsushi High. So he decided to wake him up.

"Oi, oi, wake up," Natsu whispered lightly into Romeo's ear as his eyes jerked open.

"WHERE AM I?!" Romeo shouted out, getting straight up in his bed as he shuffled around and moved away, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! I REMEMBER TAKING AN ARROW TO THE KNEE AND THEN-...Dad?"

"R-Romeo.. You c-can, recognize me?!" Macao asked with tears in his eyes. Romeo nodded his head as Macao smiled. "THAT'S MY SON RIGHT THERE! BEING ABLE TO RECOGNIZE HIS OLD MAN EVEN IF HE HASN'T SEEN HIM FOR FOUR YEARS STRAIGHT!"

"Truly a nice father and son relationship we're witnessing here," Erza spoke with a smile, her hand entwined with Natsu's as they smiled at each other.

Until, Natsu's hair foreshadowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Erza."

Erza tightened her grip on Natsu's hand as she gave him her signature glare. "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault that it happened."

He grit his teeth, "I know... Just that... If I would've been able to land a hit on him at that time. Maybe if I was able to sense his presence earlier, Gildarts-senpai wouldn't be dead, and we wouldn't have been trapped in time for four years."

Erza sighed as she leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder. "Let me tell you this. Everything that you think is your fault, isn't your fault, it isn't your fault that you didn't know it was coming, it isn't your fault that whenever somebody you care for, is hurt... What I'm telling you is... That I want you to be able to move on from your past mistakes and move onto the future and be sure to correct them if they happen once more, but this time, with more knowledge on what to do."

Natsu smiled lightly as he gripped Erza's hand back. Their warmth surging through each other's hands as they heard Droy's struggling noise in the background as he was attempting to do push-ups and make his way here at the same time. Which could make a really good workout actually. That is until Romeo realized who he was looking at as his eyes widened.

"N-Natsu-nii. Is that you?!"

"H-Haw?! Did you just call me 'Natsu-nii?!'" Natsu asked, dumbfounded by Romeo's respect.

Romeo nodded his head furiously as he puffed his chest out as tears streamed down his face. "I-I FINALLY FOUND YOU GUYS AFTER F-FOUR YEARS!"

"Alright... Alright, don't cry. You're making me feel disturbed," Natsu said with a straight face, but Romeo continued sobbing. "Anyways. Are you in your second-year of Atsushi High now?"

Romeo nodded his head sideways. "No, I'm in the third-year of Atsushi High now. Wendy and I are seniors now."

.

.

.

Silence filled the room as everyone's eyes widened.

"HAWWWW?! WASN'T WENDY WITH US DURING THE WAR?!"

Romeo shook his head sideways. "She was, but she returned after you went to fight against Maou Academy in that valley."

"Our memories are jumbled up," grumbled Jet as he scratched his head. "I think. Or maybe we're just too stupid to remember."

"Or maybe that you were just too caught up in the war that you didn't realize nor care that Wendy left," 'corrected' Natsu. Jet grumbled something under his breath as he walked out of the room.

" _Droy, you're still doing push-ups?!_ "

Droy's panting was heard as nobody could even understand the man. " _Ha... PFFBLAAGHTTSSS..."_

"Sounds like a deflating bloon," Natsu pointed out with a light snicker.

"Natsu-nii, and everyone else! Where have you guys been for the past four years?!" Romeo asked, breaking the atmosphere.

Natsu sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Whelp, that's another story. Just that, where's Wendy at?"

Romeo gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Wendy... Hmm, I think she was following on behind me when someone yanked that arrow out of my knee..."

"ROMEO, HOW'D YOU GET THAT ARROW IN YOUR KNEE?!" Macao asked in a worried tone as he shot up from his seat and invaded Romeo's personal space.

"Dad! I just got shot in the knee, that's all! Nothing important, but it didn't hurt at all!" Romeo assured his worried father as he tried to calm him down. Until Macao finally took in a deep breath and seated back down in his seat and stared at his son intently.

"I see, son. Don't worry me like that ever again, because if you do. You just might be grounded!"

"Dad, I'm in my senior year now," Romeo said with a poker-face. Making his dad sob.

"I-I-I KNOW THAT! JUST THAT..." He paused. "I never got to see my dear son grow up..."

"How heartwarming..." Natsu said. "Okay, let's get out of here now."

"NANIII?! SO HEARTLESS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENTLEMAN!"

"Never." Was Natsu's simple answer once more.

* * *

Finally, everyone exited out of the infirmary as they all seated on the seats inside of the building. Which was like half of the building, that aside. Makarov and Laxus were seated at the bar as usual as Gajeel was seated at a table with a pissed off look on his face due to earlier. Since he might have lost his genitals due to that punch or kick, or whatever Natsu did to him earlier.

Natsu seated beside Laxus at the bar as he grabbed a bottle of booze. Taking a sip, he gained a satisfied look on his face. "Ever since I began drinking booze. This stuff keeps getting better and better every time."

Laxus smirked at him. "Damn right it does, the more we have, the more delicious it gets."

"Or, the less we have it. The most delicious it will taste after years of not drinking it," Makarov said while pounding his fist down onto the bar as his face was slightly red. Hinting out that he's feeling the buzz of the booze.

"Old man, your face is red. Let's make it redder," Laxus said with a chuckle as he handed Makarov another bottle of booze. "Chug it old man, it's my treat after seeing you for the first time in four years."

Makarov laughed. "My my, Laxus. You've grown to be quite the fine gentleman after these four years," he sighed. "But just like Macao. If only if I had been here to see you develop."

Natsu raised his hand with a bottle of booze in his mouth. Literally. Since he only had one arm. "Mmmmrgg."

"Natsu, my boy, what did you say?" Makarov asked, opening up the bottle of booze as it began fizzing. He made some noises with his tongue as he brought up to his mouth and took a large gulp. "No matter how many times I say it. It never gets old. This tastes more delicious than ever."

Natsu then brought up his arm and took the bottle of booze out of his mouth. "What I said, was that I've seen Laxus develop throughout the years. And you won't believe what he went through to be this way."

Laxus gained a grim look on his face as Natsu did too. Makarov examined the both of them, but shrugged it off. He knew it wasn't his business, so he wouldn't butt in any further, because, that's what an old man does at his age.

Natsu then clapped his hands, gaining the attention of all of the Guild Wizards and Atsushi High wizards. He smiled. "Now! Now that every former Atsushi and current Guild Wizards are here, for whom have been trapped in time for four years! We shall start our six months of training! For the Angel's Domain which is coming closer and closer by each passing second, but sadly, I must inform you all about something."

Lyon raised his hand. Natsu glanced at him. "What's the thing you must inform us about?"

"Well, if a Guild wins Angel's Domain. They go onto the finale which is only for Guilds, called 'The Grand Magic Games,'" Natsu answered.

"The Grand Magic Games? When was that made?" Jura asked, cocking an eyebrow as he stroked his facial hair.

"Presumably... Last year I suppose," Natsu answered. Shaking the bottle of booze as he took a sip. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding while Laxus and Gajeel didn't, because they already knew of course. Because, after all, they weren't trapped in time for four years.

Natsu then sighed. "Let's bring Romeo out here. From the way he talked about his injury not hurting. I believe him, someone bring him out of the infirmary or else he'll get bored."

Jet nodded his head in understanding as he bolted out of his seat and zoomed past Droy who was now over nine-thousand push-ups currently. A piece of chicken still dangling in front of his face as his tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth. That aside, Jet zoomed into the infirmary and brought Romeo out just as fast as he came. In his arms, was a flailing Romeo.

"I'M NOT A GIRL, I'M A DAMNED SENIOR IN ATSUSHI HIGH, PLUS, I'M A GUY!"

Jet then dropped Romeo down onto the ground. "There, you happy now? 'Cause I sure am."

"Definitely." Was Romeo's answer as he recovered instantly and stood up tall and proud.

"Romeo, where's Wendy at?" Natsu asked. Romeo held up his hand, closing his eyes.

"I learnt this new magic called Sensory Magic two years ago. So, I should be able to sense her presence.. Ah! There she is! She's just outside in the forest away from this building!" Romeo yelled. Bursting out of the door, making everyone present sweat-drop at his antics.

Lucy then stood up and out of her seat. Catching everyone's attention. "Um, which town are we in by the way?"

"Magnolia, why?" Laxus asked. Makarov's eyes widened.

"We're in Magnolia?! That means the Guild Hall should be ne-"

"They tore it down, old man," Laxus answered.

Makarov's face turned into pure shock. "THEY DID WHAT?!"

Even Mavis's eyes were wide. _How dare they tear down my precious Guild Hall that's been renovated hundreds of times!_

"Wait, why did you want to know in what town we're in?" Makarov asked Lucy who merely smiled as she ran over to Natsu and wrapped an arm around his neck. Causing him to choke on the booze that he was currently drinking.

She was now beaming as she jammed her finger into Natsu's cheek and began twisting it.

"Because, this little man here. Has been in this town for quite some time, and I want to know where I can buy a place since I'm now officially an adult!" Lucy squealed out. " _But I hope I'm not broke. Now that I think about it... How are my parents doing?_ " She muttered this last statement under her breath.

Natsu sighed. "Mmmmprgh.."

Lucy laughed nervously as she removed her arm from Natsu. "Okay, what were you saying?"

"I almost died in the stupidest way possible," Natsu grumbled out, taking another sip of booze as he let out a loud belch. "Anyways. Sure, why not. I'll show you around for any houses that are for sale."

Mirajane just giggled. "I think another ship just sailed."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Clearly annoyed. "Mira-san. It's not like that. _Dead serious. I already have Loke._ "

Mirajane sighed as she began pretending to sob. "Boo-hoo.. I know that you're with Loke. But how's my favorite pairing going to become a reality?"

"Maybe in another dimension," Natsu replied.

"Then that's not going to ever happen," Mirajane muttered under her breath as Elfman just clapped her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Nee-chan! You're a man!"

"Damn right she is," Natsu agreed, nodding his head as Mirajane's face twitched lightly.

Natsu then scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, I'm helping Lucy search for a house throughout town. So don't destroy anything here, you guys here me? Especially you, former Atsushi High wizards."

The former Atsushi High wizards merely laughed nervously at his statement that was pointed at them.

"R-Right..."

* * *

Roaming around Magnolia. Natsu and Lucy walked side-by-side as Lucy looked in awe at the town. So many nice houses around. Lots of people on the streets walking with their loved ones, hand-in-hand, or with their families as their children ran through the streets. Lucy then glanced to Natsu.

"Have you found one yet?" Lucy asked as she glanced away from Natsu and examined the houses around her.

"No... Most of Magnolia's houses are taken, so it'll be quite the amount of time before we find a house for you," Natsu answered with a sigh. He then stopped walking, "Well... That was easy."

"Like the button?" Lucy asked curiously with a smirk.

"No. Not like the button, but we already found the house," Natsu said in a non-caring tone as he pointed at the house beside him. The house was beside the riverbank as two men in a boat rowed by. They just stared at Lucy.

"Oi, girl! Are you new here?" One of the men in the boat asked. Lucy nodded her head and answered them.

"Indeed I am! I'm going to purchase this house right here!"

The men laughed. "Well! Then you're going to have to deal with the landlady then! Good luck with that!"

The two men then rowed away.

Lucy smiled.

"The people in this town are very nice," she pointed out.

"Indeed they are, but don't forget. Whenever there's a nice person, there's always an asshole," Natsu replied. He then read the sign on the front. He sighed and then pulled out his phone and dialed the number that was on the sign. The landlady showed up in no time, most likely because she lived, literally, next door to the house they were buying.

The landlady was an old lady as she walked up to Lucy and then examined Natsu. "So, are you two going to buy this house together and live together, because if you are, it'll be double the price."

"No. She's the one that wanted to see which houses were for sale, so she's deciding to buy this one," Natsu replied, not giving a single damn that the lady thought they were going to live together.

The landlady nodded her head in understanding as she looked at Lucy. "You're pretty. But I won't be fooled by it. Are you going to rent, or buy this house?"

"Er.. Rent?" Lucy asked, not really knowing the answer to decide.

"If you're going to rent, you'll have to pay for it every month," the landlady pointed out.

"Sure... I guess I'll rent it then," Lucy said with a sigh as the landlady nodded her head. Then held out her hand. "Money."

Lucy sighed once more as she pulled her wallet out of her pocket and handed her a card. "Here. Use my card, there's enough in here to pay for the house."

"Good." Was the landlady's reply as she walked away with Lucy's card. Lucy collapsed to her knees.

"That card had all of my money in it..."

"So, you're flat-broke now, huh?" Natsu asked. Folding his arms. "Wait, she didn't even give us the key!"

 **BONK.**

The key to the house was thrown by the landlady in the distance due to her hearing Natsu's loud yelling. She just glared at the two before disappearing into view.

"Guess she's one of those people you pointed out earlier," Lucy said. Unlocking the door to her house. "Anyways, I didn't know that buying a house was this ea-"

"It isn't. Later today, you're going to have to sign a contract," Natsu interrupted. Making Lucy sigh for the third time. He walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Anyways, Lucy. I'm heading back to the place where everyone is at."

Lucy stared at Natsu. "I just realized that you called it 'place,' why's that?"

"Because. That building is merely a place for Laxus, Gajeel, and I, to hang out in."

Lucy sweat-dropped as she watched Natsu walk out the door.

* * *

Natsu had returned to the building where everyone was residing in, in no time as Romeo had returned earlier with a panting Wendy who had sweat dripping down her forehead. Natsu looked over to Wendy, and saw that she had grown well. A large-bust as he hair ran all the way down to her buttocks, she was probably the same height as Lucy.

She wore a blue-shirt and pants as a girl with white-cat ears was seated across from her. Natsu merely cocked an eyebrow when he saw Happy chatting away with the girl with cat-ears. That is until he realized something.

"Wait. Is that Carla?" Natsu asked, squinting his eyes as some people turned his way. Due to them just realizing that he was here.

Wendy looked in his direction and smiled. "Natsu-san!"

"Yo, Wendy," Natsu casually greeted as he held up his hand in greeting. Wendy stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she copied Natsu's gesture.

Natsu stroked his face. "Wendy, and Romeo. You've guys have grown... And... Carla too I suppose, since nobody really answered my question earlier."

"Ooooh! You did realize that we've grown!" Wendy said, she then pointed to Carla. "And yes, that is indeed, Carla."

"When did she learn Transformation Magic?" Natsu asked. Trudging his way over to the bar and seating beside a fuming Gajeel.

"Three years ago," was Carla's answer as Natsu nodded his head in understanding while taking a sip of booze at the same time.

"Oi! Pinkie! I'm gonna fucking wreck you for what you did earlier!" Gajeel yelled, leaping out of his spot and charging Natsu. Only for him to receive a casual flick to the forehead and getting embedded into the floor.

"Fuck off," was Natsu's simple reply. "Anyways. When Lucy comes back from her house, we're all going to start that six months of training."

"Okay..." Was the answer from most of the people residing inside of the building as Mystogan, the guy who hardly has any presence. Was sitting in the corner of the building while looking at something that shone in his face. Which Natsu took notice of. So he walked over in Mystogan's direction.

But Mystogan noticed him right away, and put the device away when Natsu approached him. "Oi, Mystogan. What're you looking at?"

"..."

"Please don't go back to being a silent emo-like person," Natsu said while slouching over slightly.

"...Fine, I was just looking at the month, date, and year," Mystogan answered with a slightly muffled voice.

Natsu nodded his head in understanding as the doors burst open and came in Lucy. He let out a breath of relief. "Finally, now that Lucy's here. We can start our six months of training!"

After Natsu said that, he walked over to the bar and coughed into his hand, thus catching the attention of everyone. They all awaited for his explanation.

"Okay. Now that everyone is now gathered here. Former Atsushi High, and current Guild Wizards. You all, will be participating in the Angel's Domain. Remember, if a Guild wins the Angel's Domain. They go to the finale called 'The Grand Magic Games' and if a Magical Academy wins. They become renowned as the strongest academy in the world. That aside. Where you will be training for the past six months... Is... That I will pair you all up into groups."

"Erza, Lucy, Mystogan, Gajeel, and Laxus. You guys are paired up together. Cobra and the rest of the gloomy former Oracion High scrubs are paired together-"

"-OI!"

Natsu sent a shockwave towards Cobra as he was sent hurdling out of the building. "Shut up. That aside. The Atsushi High and Guild Wizards can choose their partners since there are too many people here whom I do not and cannot remember the names of to pair them together with somebody. I only paired the important people up together. So, everyone, chop chop! Find your partners, and find a spot to train for six months at!"

Everyone merely sweat-dropped as the people who weren't partnered up by Natsu's orders. Began partnering up with their best partners. Or the people they're just used to.

Natsu smirked. "Romeo, Wendy. I think you guys should return to Atsushi High now."

"But, we want to stay here!" Romeo complained.

"Too bad, go back to the Academy. You have classes, do you not?" Natsu asked. Romeo and Wendy both sighed, unable to make a comeback for that. They just merely left.

Natsu chucked lightly. "Cannot wait for Angel's Domain to come.. I've been waiting for this opportunity for four years."

* * *

In a dark room, and sitting on a throne. Was none other than Zeref Dragneel, he twirled a black orb around in his hand as he leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand. He sighed deeply.

"It's nearing closer than ever..." He muttered under his breath. "Acnologia... Natsu... And I. The three of us, shall clash, and the outcome, might be the destruction of this world, or the death of the three of us... Hehe..."

An immense aura began surrounding Zeref as the walls around him and the ground in front of him. Began cracking, and cracking, and cracking, until it split open. The aura of Zeref, was purple and black in color as he smirked sadistically. His eyes flashed red as the aura intensified.

"Oh boy... I'm enjoying this much more than I should be able to," Zeref said in a very amused tone.

"But unfortunately... The ending of Angel's Domain. Shall never happen this year," he muttered under his breath as he stood up from his throne. The black orb dissolved into nothing as Zeref's hair foreshadowed his eyes. "Because... I have something in mind for them... Indeed I do."

Zeref then threw out his arm as the entire building around him collapsed into nothing. He smiled.

"The destruction of this world... Shall begin!"

* * *

 **Next chapter: Angel's Domain.**

 **Holy shit! Longest chapter ever! Waaaay longer than I intended it to be! But anyways, eight more reviews away from two-hundred. Daaaamn... Leave a thought on what you thought about this chapter!**

 **Oh, thanks for the support too. :)**

 **By the way, can you find all of the references in this chapter? I would like to know if there are any gamers who recognize some of these phrases. :D**

 **Also, Droy is somehow alive?! But why didn't anyone take notice?**


	37. Angel's Domain

_"Good memories are the best memories."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 37: Angel's Domain:_**

* * *

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 _The sounds of footsteps._

 _The sounds of it nearing my cell. The cell I inhabit and stink up._

 _Why are you coming to me?_

The sounds of footsteps were nearing a cell that inhabited a pink-haired man as he had scars trailing down from his left-shoulder all the way down to his waist. His left-arm completely gone, like it had been obliterated, as his right-arm had black-markings spiraling from top to bottom. His hair extended all the way down to his buttocks as he had a dead look in his eyes.

The person whom had approached his cell. Was none other than Lyon Vastia, he held a dark orb in the palm of his hand and glanced at the man. "Well well, how long has it been, old friend?"

"Four years..." The man said in a gruff voice as he stood up. The most noticeable thing, was that the man easily towered over Lyon who had to look up at him.

"My my, you've grown quite tall, Mr. Dragneel," Lyon said with a smirk on his face. He then held up the orb in his hand, the orb flashed images. "We took images from your fantasy and played it on this orb. What you really wanted, was for everyone to make out of Acnologia's devastating attack that he unleashed, with everyone living, and somehow, Droy alive?"

Natsu's eyes widened, but they soon returned to normal. "You bastards... Don't make fun of the fantasy that I made!"

Lyon snickered lightly as he tossed the orb up into the air and pretended to fake that he almost didn't catch it. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude right now, Natsu. But, just endure a bit longer, and you'll be out of this cell in no time. We just need to locate the others, since after all, you were the only one who was blown away by the blast."

"Then how did you make it out alive?" Natsu retorted with a snarl.

"I too, was blown away, just don't mind the fact that I said that you were the only one who was blown away," Lyon answered instantly with a dead-serious look on his face.

Natsu then gripped the bars of his cell. "But... I truly did get a training from Mavis and Jellal."

Lyon stared at Natsu. "Yes, I know that. They trained you inside of your mind, I'm assuming?"

"Yes," Natsu admitted.

Lyon sighed as he tossed Natsu the orb. "Here, you might need it in the future just in case. It's your fantasy after all, it should be able to help you out in dark times."

"Like now?" Natsu asked as he caught the orb and then began to spin it around on the tip of his finger. "Because right now, Acnologia and Zeref are terrorizing the world with their dominating power."

"Yes, right now. But only use that, if you feel... Terror. Fear. Or sadness," Lyon answered with a sad smile. "You're lucky."

"Lucky about what?" Natsu asked with a slight glare.

"That you were locked up in this cell for four years, you don't even want to know what the world has become.." Lyon answered with a grave look on his face.

"I want to know," Natsu spoke up. "I want to know what has been happening to our world. I want to know about Angel's Domain."

Lyon sighed for the second time. "Angel's Domain has not been the same ever since Acnologia began rampaging throughout the world..."

"What has changed about it?" Natsu questioned.

"Everything..." Lyon answered darkly as he balled his hands into fists. "Everything has changed about Angel's Domain. It was suppose to be a tournament deciding the fate of who will watch over this world.. But now..."

Natsu squinted his eyes. "But what?"

"Angel's Domain is now all about utter and complete destruction," Lyon had answered instantly through gritted teeth.

Natsu's eyes widened. "'Utter and complete destruction' you say?"

Lyon nodded his head in confirmation.

Natsu then put the orb under his arm as he thrust his arm forwards and gripped the bars of the cell.

Lyon stared at him. "Stop it. It is only futile, these bars are made to prevent the usage of magic."

"You never know, I could break through with pure strength, or magic. But just to inform you, I haven't even tried at all for the past four years to break out of here. But now that I've heard all of this news, I'm breaking out. With force that is," Natsu snarled as he began flaring his magic which was now red in color.

Lyon stepped back in shock. "I-Impossible!"

"I'm stepping out into the outside world, and stopping this calamity," Natsu spoke calmly. His magic power then rose to such heights, that the ground began trembling as the bars melted into nothing. "Be it magic prevention, magic of death, or the power to bring forth the apocalypse. I _will_ demolish it."

Stepping out of his cell. Natsu gazed over to Lyon as he stepped forwards and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me. Is Angel's Domain in session, or how close is it to becoming a reality?"

"Angel's Domain starts tomorrow," Lyon answered calmly, having recovered from his shock seconds ago. He then let a small smile find its way onto his face. "Go out there, explore the world. See for yourself for what it has become, for I must stay here and do my job."

Natsu clicked his tongue before letting go of Lyon's collar and grabbing the orb from underneath his arm and storing it into a Re-Quip space. Then he leaped up into the air and broke through the ceiling of the prison with such force, that the entire building crumbled.

Lyon sighed for the third time. "No need to jump so hard, that the entire building crumbles. Just how strong have you really become, Natsu?"

* * *

After Natsu had leaped out of the prison with that huge amount of force. He was propelled thousands of feet into the air. He was high enough to view over an entire city, so he had quite the sight. But the sight he saw, was hell.

The world was in complete chaos. The sky shone a permanent tint of death as the ground had unnatural cracks running through it. Inside of the cracks were the golden glow of magma surging through it. Every once in a while, a stream of magma would surge upwards and corrupt the upper ground of the Earth. Which was definitely not normal.

Then there were the meteors that were raining down from the sky like a shower-head spraying water. Explosions occurred left from right as small craters were forming from each explosion. It was raining, signaling a devastating calamity, and lightning was striking like the God of the Sky, and King of the Gods, Zeus was unleashing his fury onto this pitiful world.

Natsu's eyes darkened upon the sight of the new world that he now has witnessed for himself. He felt rage boil up inside of him. _Acnologia and Zeref have done this..._

 _I must find... The others!_

Igniting his feet up in black-flames. Natsu propelled himself forwards at blinding-speeds. The clouds seemed to zoom by like they were being sucked into a vacuum, but that was only because Natsu was going so fast.

Natsu then looked down at the ground and he saw an enormous crater. _There it is!_

Stopping himself in midair. Natsu fell down towards the ground and landed on it with a loud thud that resounded throughout the entire crater, thus causing it to tremble a bit. He looked around, and saw nothing but skeletons of his former comrades. His face grew into a sad one, that is until he heard footsteps. He spun around, and saw a man with spiky white-hair and a scar running down his eye, he was incredibly... Buff, and bulky.

Natsu recognized who it was.

"Elfman... Is that you?"

The said "Elfman" looked in Natsu's direction as his eyes widened. "NATSU?!"

"It is you, Elfman!" Natsu yelled in joy. He then stood up and walked towards Elfman with his only arm spread out in a one-armed hug. "Bring it in... _Man._ "

Elfman sniffled as manly tears streamed down his face. "NATSU! YOU'RE A MAN, MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!"

Running forwards, Elfman wrapped Natsu in a manly hug as Natsu returned the manly hug. "I thought everyone was a goner too... Where's Mirajane and Lisanna?"

Elfman then removed Natsu from the manly hug and stared down at him. "Nee-san ad Lisanna will be here in a short moment. They just have to retrieve Erza and Lucy real quick."

"Erza... Lucy, they're alive!" Natsu exclaimed. "But how... How did the five of you make it out alive?"

"That's a story to tell you in the future, but not right now," Elfman said in a serious tone.

Natsu nodded his head in understanding of Elfman's response.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark area. Stood two men, one was struggling as he flailed his feet around in the air while his face was purple due to the lack of oxygen. Then there's the second man who was none other than Zeref himself, Zeref was holding a man up by his neck. The man was none other than Zancrow.

"Z-Zeref..." Zancrow struggled out in a barely audible voice as his face was turning pale. "H-How could you...? I-I looked up to you... W-Worshiped you... Like a... God!"

"Shut it," Zeref spoke in a cold tone with his red-eyes illuminating the dark area. "I never wanted it to be this way in the first place."

"W-What do you mean?!" Zancrow asked. "D-Didn't you make those D-Demons... To bring this wo-world to hell? T-To form the u-ultimate magic?!"

"I've never had such a goal in my life," Zeref answered instantly with his voice dripping venom.

Zancrow's eyes widened as a lone tear fell out from his eye. "I-Impossible! M-Meredy was right... Such a f-foolish dream I have..."

Zeref chuckled lightly.

Zancrow then closed his eyes. _It was a nice life I lived; but a worthless one at that too. If only if I had a second chance, I would redo my whole life over again and make the best decisions... But, making the wrong decisions, has brought me here... To those who I've killed, and to those who I've tortured and ruined the lives of... I regret it all, I'm sorry._

 _ **SNAP!**_

The snapping noise of Zancrow's neck echoed throughout the area as Zeref let go, and let Zancrow's cold, dead body, roll around onto the ground.

"A pitiful life has been purged. You know I didn't want to do it, but I had no other choice. That was my final resort."

* * *

Back with Natsu and Elfman, the two were chatting away, mostly about news of what has happened to the world since Acnologia and Zeref began their rampage. The most shocking news was that already several continents have been put under Zeref's control as Acnologia had already devastated over 30% of the world.

But the most shocking of them all, was that over 75% of the human race had been eliminated. Then that was when Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, and Lucy arrived.

"Elfman! We're here!" Came Mirajane's voice. Elfman spun around with a smile on his face upon seeing the sight of his friends and his two sisters.

"Nee-chan! Lisanna!" Elfman said in a loud voice, the three then group hugged each other. That is until the four of them laid eyes onto Natsu. The four of their eyes all widened upon the sight of Natsu.

"N-Natsu?" Erza asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head with his only arm and only gave a confirmed it by nodding lightly.

Erza then walked forwards with her hair foreshadowing her eyes. That is until she slapped Natsu across the face, shocking everyone, especially Natsu.

"Where... HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS?!" Erza shouted into Natsu's face with her eyes glistering in the dark sky.

Natsu just rubbed the spot where she slapped him while looking down at her at the same time. Her appearance had changed, her face became even more beautiful whilst she now wore Heart Kreuz armor instead of Atsushi High's usual school uniform, but she wasn't able to wear it anyways since they were now graduated from Atsushi High.

"Where... Was I for the past four years?" Natsu muttered under his breath.

Erza then lifted up her armored hand to slap him once more. "Answer me!"

Right when she was about to slap Natsu once more, Natsu caught her hand and yanked her forwards, pulling her into a deep embrace. "I've been... In prison for the past four years."

"In prison?!" Everyone present asked in shock.

"Why were you in prison?!" Lucy asked, trembling slightly. She wore a pink-shirt along with pink-shorts that were a bit too short on her, but nonetheless, her appearance hasn't changed a single bit.

Natsu sighed. "I've been framed and accused of killing everyone in this crater that we are now present in."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, NOT MANLY AT ALL!" Elfman shouted at the top of his lungs. Smashing the ground with his fists, the ground just merely shattered under the force of his punch.

Natsu held up a hand. "Anyways, that aside, isn't Angel's Domain suppose to start tomorrow?"

Erza pushed away from him. "Don't you know? Angel's Domain doesn't start tomorrow, it _has_ started already. This is Angel's Domain."

Natsu was surprised inwardly. "You mean... This wretched world is Angel's Domain?!"

Erza nodded her head. "Yes, this is Angel's Domain."

Natsu sighed. "God damn..."

Elfman then took notice of something. "Oi, Natsu. What's up with the black-markings on your arm?"

That's when the others began taking notice of it.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, since when did you have black-markings under your arm?" Lisanna questioned. The others merely nodded their heads in agreement with her statement.

"Weren't there bandages covering up that arm?" Mirajane questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Indeed there were," Erza answered Mirajane's question as she gazed at Natsu's right arm.

Natsu merely sighed as he held up his right-arm. "Indeed, this is what I've been hiding underneath my bandages."

Everyone gulped.

"What do those black marks do?" Elfman questioned.

Natsu held out his arm for everyone to see as he sighed. "You guys, I think this is the perfect time to tell you all since we're all now adults..."

"What is it that you want to tell us, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"It's about these black markings on my arm," Natsu answered, now holding his arm up into the sky as the black markings began flashing a purple color. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise upon it beginning to flash.

"That aura... That power..." Mirajane spoke with cold-sweat dripping down her face as she trembled slightly. "Natsu... Don't tell me that's Black Magic?!"

Lucy gasped as the others got their breaths caught in their throats. Natsu merely closed his eyes and let his arm flop to his side.

Natsu tried stroking his right-arm, but then remembered that he had no left-arm. So he gained a depressed look on his face.

"Indeed... This can be considered Black Magic, but this is the most despicable... Thing of them all... No, this is not magic, but most will assume it is Black Magic."

Lisanna stared at Natsu. "Then what is it?" She had asked curiously.

Natsu sighed while he ran his hand through his hair. "It's... A Curse."

"A Curse?!" Elfman yelled in shock.

Natsu nodded his head in confirmation, and to everyone's shock, he smiled lightly. "But a Curse that improves my power. Not the Curse that makes me... Ill, or dreadful... Or weak and pathetic."

"How do you know that then?" Erza retorted.

"Simple." Was Natsu's simple answer as he proceeded to throw his arm up into the air, causing the black markings to flash a shade of purple repeatedly. Until the group began feeling an immense amount of unknown power that began rising and rising and rising infinitely.

"What... Is this feeling?" Lucy asked, beginning to tremble. Natsu then walked forwards and passed the others.

"You guys, we've got trouble," he spoke simply in a calm tone. After they had heard Natsu say that, the rest immediately put up their guards.

Natsu then began running forwards along with everyone following on behind him. He felt a strange feeling of pride, and happiness, being able to run with and fight with his friends once more after four years of being apart. But, the only sad thing was... Almost everyone that he had known, had died in that immense explosion that Acnologia's devastating attack had caused.

"I don't know why, but I'm feeling a strange feeling, a feeling that makes me alive once more!" Natsu yelled back to the others who merely smiled lightly.

"GOOD OLD TIMES, AM I RIGHT, MAN?!" Elfman bellowed at the top of his lungs. "By the way, Natsu. Where are the enemies that you sensed earlier at?"

"I don't know, but they feel powerful." Was Natsu's answer.

"This is part of Angel's Domain," Erza spoke up with her hair flowing in the wind.

Natsu glanced back at her. "How so?"

"Just is, I know, since Angel's Domain began four years ago."

"Impossible! Four years ago?!" Natsu asked in shock. Erza nodded her head then looked up.

"You guys! We got trouble!"

Everyone then looked up into the sky and what they saw. Made their eyes widen.

"Impossible! Dragons?!" Lisanna asked.

"Why are there Dragons?! This is not manly at all! But cowardly!" Elfman protested. "We don't want to deal with any more Dragons!"

The Dragon unleashed a devastating roar that caused the land to tremble more, the Dragon was the color of night itself as its scales shone in the dark sky. It had unnatural horns on its head that curved up and down. Its wings were full of thorns as it descended down onto ground in front of the group whom stopped dead in their tracks.

Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance upon the sight of the Dragon.

"Tch, who're you, annoying Dragon?" Natsu snarled out in a menacing tone.

The Dragon bellowed out. " **I am Yii-** "

Natsu stuck out his hand and grabbed the Dragon's face as he tore the Dragon's head straight off its body.

He had a cold-glare on his face. "That's enough talking out of you."

The rest of the group all stared agape at the sight of what they had just witnessed. Natsu, a person who had been in prison for four years, had just slaughtered a Dragon with his bare-hands!

"I-Impossible, Natsu! You're a true man! K-Killing a Dragon with your bare-hands..." Elfman's voice trailed off as he continued staring at the Dragon's body that had now collapsed to the ground. _God damn, what a monster... I don't want to mess with him... I might get... Unmanly._

"Wait a minute, we got more incoming!" Mirajane yelled, pointing up into the sky. Natsu merely clicked his tongue in annoyance before he looked back at everyone else.

"You guys, this is my time to shine. Let me show you how much I've improved in these four years," Natsu spoke with a evil smirk on his face.

Erza merely sighed, but soon smiled. _Same person as ever._

"Fine then. We'll stay back and watch you show off, Mr. Showy," Erza said with her showing a mischievous smile at Natsu. Natsu caught sight of the mischievous smile as his smile formed into a grin.

"Leave it to me, no p-" Natsu then disappeared and reappeared in front of everyone, finishing off his sentence. "-roblem!"

Natsu then extended his right-arm and stretched it out. "Ahhh, a nice stretch."

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

An enormous explosion erupted in the sky as all of the Dragons fell down from the sky like falling meteors, but more powerful. Natsu smirked cockily at the group who stared, once more, in agape at his strength.

"HOLY SHIT!" Elfman bellowed.

* * *

In the middle of a forest that was illuminated by bright lights, there were two figures strolling along in the forest. One, was a beautiful woman with a large bust as she wore tight-clothing that really did well on her breasts and tight-ass as she had red-eyes and soft looking lips. It was Ultear Milkovich, beside her was Meredy, her supposed "daughter" you could call her, although being seventeen and suppose to be attending Angel's High. Due to the... Er, mass-world chaos, academies everywhere have been demolished completely.

Right now, they were heading to a meeting place. To meet their chairman, Hades, whom they haven't seen for two years; and this would be the first time, _most_ of the Seven Gods of Purgatory have been in a single place.

They then finally approached the meeting hall they were meeting in. It looked like a castle, but with it being a colorful castle with plenty of textures that wouldn't make you bored of how it looked. The two looked at each other, before they proceeded to enter the castle.

Upon entering the castle, in the center, was a table that had Azuma, Capricorn, Rustyrose, and Kain seated there. Then there was Hades who was seated in the very center with a smirk on his face.

"Do come in, Ultear, Meredy," Hades spoke in a stern voice that sent chills down their spines.

As Ultear and Meredy seated down in their respectful seats. With Ultear being seated by Rustyrose and Meredy being seated by Azuma, there was only one available seat leftover, and that only meant one person wasn't there: Zancrow.

"Does anyone know of Zancrow's whereabouts?" Hades asked with a vein bulging in his forehead. "He is late."

The former members of the Seven Gods of Purgatory all glanced at each other to see if any had any clues written on their faces or if they just knew something at all. But alas, nobody knew where Zancrow's whereabouts were at.

"Where could one man be?" Ultear questioned with an irritated look on her face. _I swear to God, if he's somewhere out there. I am going to hurt him so bad for disobeying Master Hades' orders. He's over five minutes late! Whilst, Meredy and I barely made it on time!_

Tapping her foot impatiently, the others caught sight of how impatient Ultear was becoming. Soon, she glanced over to Hades.

"Master Hades, I don't think that _imbecile_ is coming," Ultear spoke.

Azuma folded his hands together. "You never know, Ultear. He could be fighting a strong opponent out there who is keeping him company, or he could be dead."

Ultear slanted her eyes slightly at Azuma's statement. _Intriguing._

* * *

"Elfman! Don't just suddenly shout 'HOLY SHIT' it hurts my ears, man!" Natsu complained, rubbing his ear with his hand as he winced slightly. He then looked on into the distance. "By the way guys, we have more company incoming!"

Upon hearing that, Erza's head jerked to where Natsu had pointed out at. There was an enormous Dragon heading their way! But this Dragon was on a whole different level compared to those swarm of Dragons earlier... It had chrome scales as its wings looked so shiny, that it could blind a man permanently. Its roar was heard from a distance as it opened up its jaw to unleash a breath attack.

"Everyone! The Dragon is unleashing its breath attack!" Natsu yelled, after hearing that. The others dove out of the way of the Dragon's breath attack which was a spiraling tornado of blue and green energy.

Landing on the ground, Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Dammit! What type of Dragon is this?!"

The Dragon then descended down in front of the group. Then it unleashed its mighty roar that could deafen the Heavens themselves.

 **ROOOOAR!**

* * *

Zeref chuckled. "It seems, that Dragon has showed its presence to them."

He held a book in his hand as he closed it shut, and tightened it so it couldn't open up any way except for him to be the only one who was able to open it up. He glanced over at Zancrow's corpse in front of him. He smirked, and then looked away from Zancrow's corpse.

"Natsu, are you sure you will be able to handle that Dragon in your state currently?" Zeref asked himself with that smirk still plastered on his face.

"That Dragon is no ordinary Dragon, just like how Igneel isn't your ordinary daily Dragon..."

"This Dragon, is from the Released Dragons, Devils, and God... This Dragon is from the Ends of the World... Meaning it's a special type of Dragon... A Dragon that can bend the Earth and surroundings to its will..."

Zeref's smirk turned into a evil one as he chuckled lightly.

"This Dragon is... A King."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Released Dragons, Devils, and God.**

 **Announcement: Released Dragons, Devils, and God, and Angel's Domain. Are the same arc! Plus, this is the second to last arc. We are now nearing the finale of this story. ;)**

 **Just in case if some of you are confused and didn't read carefully. Yes, that was all a fantasy inside of that orb that Lyon handed to Natsu.**

 **Also, my bad for not updating. Got caught up playing the Xbox One and finally achieved 100k gamerscore! (Throws arms up into the air victoriously)... 2 more reviews away from 200! Holy crap. Crap truly is not holy.**


End file.
